Sunset Among Shadows
by Fenixyz
Summary: Inculpada, agredida, y abandonada... así y peor se sentía Sunset luego de que "Anon-A-Miss", se llevara todo de ella, toda su vida, y ahora, sola otra vez, Sunset intentará empezar de nuevo, lejos del dolor, viviendo, entre sombras. Rostros nuevos, y no tan nuevos aparecen. Podrá tener una nueva vida, feliz? Alguna vez se sabrá la verdad? Qué pasará con la Magia de la Amistad?
1. Prólogo

**LEER NOTA IMPORTANTE.**

 **NOTA: Ok, confieso, que no soy de seguir los comics de MLP, por lo que seguramente en esta hstoria me esté perdiendo varios detalles, pero me eh enterado sobre la trama de "Anon-A-Miss" (o como se diga) y aunque no leí el comic se como acaba y... no, no me convence, como es típico de mí, pienso que la trama da para mucho más, así que hice mi propia versión, un tanto más "oscura" por decirlo de alguna forma (no hay sangre ni nada parecido), espero les guste, y gracias por darle una oportunidad n_n.**

 **NOTA 2: Esta historia no tiene relación con ninguna de mis historias anteriores.**

* * *

" _Mentirosa"_

" _Falsa amiga"_

" _Traidora"_

" _Demonio"_

 _Son solo algunas de las palabras de desprecio que rondan la cabeza de Sunset Shimmer._

La chica de cabello de fuego yace sentada en su cama, espalda encorvada, cabeza gacha, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sus oídos no dejaban de escuchar el sonido de su celular, indicando más y más mensajes llegar de parte de toda la escuela.

 _Cómo había ocurrido esto? Hace unas semanas todo era perfecto en su vida._

 _Tenía amigos, era querida en toda la escuela, había finalmente superado aquella duda y miedo que su conciencia cargó desde aquella noche de otoño._

 _Pero entonces, una noche se fue a dormir siendo querida y apreciada, y al despertar a la mañana siguiente… todo el mundo la odiaba._

Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, pero no se molestaba en tomarlo, sabía lo que decían esos mensajes, más y más muestras del odio de toda la escuela.

 _Por qué? … era todo lo que podía preguntarse._

 _Por qué de repente todo el mundo la despreciaba y la agredía?_

 _Pero la verdad... sabía la respuesta..._

" _Anon-A-Miss"_

… _Tres palabras… tres simples palabras, nadie podría esperar que esas tres palabras, colocadas juntas, pudieran destruir toda una vida._

Levantó la vista, las marcas de su llanto en sus mejillas, sus ojos, enrojecidos, completamente secos, incapaces de producir más lágrimas.

Lleva su mirada al teléfono en la cama, los mensajes no dejan de llegar.

Un sollozo escapa, se limpia el rostro con el brazo.

Incapaz de soportar el interminable sonido del teléfono lo toma y con ira lo lanza a la pared.

Se oyen los trozos de plástico caer al suelo, y finalmente, silencio… sus oídos por fin descansan.

Respira profundo y empieza temblar.

La tortura auditiva al fin terminó, pero nada salvará su atormentada mente.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta su baño, enciende la luz y deja el agua correr, llena sus manos con el líquido y se lanza este al rostro.

Levanta la vista viéndose al espejo.

Allí ve a una chica… no, antes era una chica, una chica bella, fuerte, inteligente, ahora, era una maraña de llanto, pena, dolor y confusión.

 _Las miradas de los estudiantes, las acusaciones, la agresión, y lo peor, el rechazo, de sus amigas…_

 _Amigas… aquellas que había llegado a conocer, que había llegado a querer, le dieron la espalda, la acusaron de algo que no hizo, y la abandonaron…_

Dejó su ropa en el suelo, se metió en la ducha, y dejó que el agua cayera en su cuerpo.

Con la mirada en el suelo, deseó que el agua se llevara su dolor.

 _Por qué?_

 _Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Por qué alguien le haría esto? Hace unos meses, lo hubiera entendido, pero ahora… creyó… que la escuela la había aceptado… creyó que había hecho amigas… creyó… que la querían…_

Se dejó caer en su cama, el frío presente en el departamento se hacía notar en su cuerpo aún mojado, pero no le importó eso, su mente seguía girando en ese último pensamiento.

Ella creyó que la querían… pero… no era así…

La inculparon, la rechazaron, la abandonaron… no tenía amigos, nunca los tuvo…

Sunset: todo fue… mentira...


	2. Nuevo día, viejas costumbres

Era un nuevo día, el viento invernal soplaba con calma, pero es suficiente para crear un ambiente frío.

La chica ecuestre llegó a la escuela, de inmediato fue atacada por las miradas, las mismas que había recibido las últimas semanas.

Pero hoy, estas no tuvieron efecto en ella, las pasó por alto y caminó por los pasillos.

Más de un empujón y golpe de hombros acabaron su "bienvenida" a la escuela, su mirada se fue volviendo venenosa a medida que era agredida.

Finalmente llegó a su casillero y se preparó para su primera clase. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse sintió un golpe en su espalda que la hizo caerse y soltar sus cuadernos, se sostuvo de rodillas y manos y volteó un poco para ver a su agresor. Un estudiante se quedó mirándola con una expresión molesta.

Estudiante: oye fíjate por donde vas tarada!

Tras decir eso se marchó, pero Sunset pudo ver como su rostro cambió a una sonrisa de satisfacción, esto hizo que se le acabara la paciencia.

Antes que él pudiera darse cuenta fue azotado con violencia contra los casilleros, alzó la vista para ver un par de ojos esmeralda bañados de ira.

Sunset: repite, eso.

El chico no responde, sus ojos están fijos en los de ella.

 _Esos ojos… él ya había visto esos ojos…_

Sunset: repite, ESO!

Comenzó a temblar, esta escena ya la vivió, hace meses, los recuerdos no hicieron más que aumentar su miedo ante la mirada y el semblante que la chica le dirigía.

Sunset: anda! Qué te pasa?! Estabas muy valiente hace un momento, qué? se te encogieron las pelotas?!

Aún no había respuesta, la chica al ver su patética expresión optó por darle un empujón más contra los casilleros antes de alejarse de él.

Regresó para levantar sus cosas, al hacerlo nota como todos en el pasillo se le quedan mirando, pero aquel rencor había desaparecido, ahora, sus ojos muestran asombro, y miedo…

Una vez más los ignora y va hacia su clase. No hay más empujones, de hecho, muchos se apartan de su camino.

* * *

La clase fue como es costumbre, aburrida. El maestro se dedica a explicar teoremas y ecuaciones en la pizarra, un grupo de estudiantes intentaba entender lo que estaba diciendo, la mayoría ya se había dado por vencido y prefirió centrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Sunset tampoco estaba del todo centrada, eran temas que ya conocía o que le eran fáciles de entender, en lugar de ello centra su mente en resolver un problema más grande.

Algo la saca de sus pensamientos, un golpe, de algo pequeño, sumamente suave contra su cabeza, voltea la cabeza y descubre el objeto, asentado en el suelo cerca de su asiento, un trozo pequeño en forma de triángulo de una goma de borrar.

Gira los ojos alrededor, oye un par de risas y evidencia a tres alumnos mirándola un par de asientos más atrás, su vista se centra en el pupitre de uno de ellos, allí, una goma de borrar de forma cuadrada, con una esquina cortada.

Observa al maestro un momento, y cuando este voltea para escribir en la pizarra…

Un chico da un fuerte grito cuando un objeto lo golpea en el rostro. El maestro de inmediato voltea ante el sonido.

Maestro: qué está pasando?

El chico se agarra el rostro en un intento de calmar el dolor y ve la libreta que funcionó a modo de arma contra él.

Maestro: repito, qué es lo que pasa?

Estudiante: fue ella! Shimmer me arrojó una libreta!

Todos los estudiantes habían puesto su atención a la situación, excepto Sunset quien parecía muy interesada en una página de su libro.

Maestro: no quiero nada de desorden en mi clase!

Estudiante: dígale eso a Shimmer! Ella me agredió sin razón!

Toda la clase centró su amarga vista en la chica ecuestre, más esta no pareció darse cuenta. El maestro se acerca a la chica y le habla.

Maestro: señorita Shimmer, podría explicarme qué está haciendo?

La chica sigue con su mirada en el libro un momento antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del maestro, al hacerlo sonríe con inocencia.

Sunset: ah disculpe, me repite la pregunta? Estaba revisando el capítulo 6, creo que cometió un pequeño error maestro, escribió 121, y es 112.

El maestro se mira desconcertado antes de dirigir sus ojos a la pizarra.

Maestro: oh vaya, que descuidado de mi parte, gracias por hacérmelo ver señorita Shimmer, es bueno saber que alguien pone atención a mi clase.

Con eso dicho y tras dar una mirada de reproche al otro alumno regresa a su trabajo.

El chico gruñe molesto y mira a Sunset, quien le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de superioridad.

* * *

La mañana dio paso al medio día, y con este llega la hora del almuerzo.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigen a la cafetería. Sunset revisa en sus bolsillos, para descubrir que olvidó traer dinero para comprar su almuerzo, suspira en derrota y toma la dirección opuesta a la de todos. No es como que pudiera sentarse con alguien de todos modos.

Buscando un lugar donde esperar a que termine la hora del almuerzo llega a la biblioteca. Como de costumbre está vacía, así que decide sentarse y dedicarse a sus pensamientos una vez más.

 _Pensamientos sobre cierta persona anónima, y del misterio tras ella..._

* * *

El día casi terminaba, Sunset se dispone a sacar de su casillero los libros para su última clase, una serie de risas le llama la atención, por el rabillo del ojo ve a tres chicas fingiendo no prestarle atención mientras está frente a su casillero. Le toma solo segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Con un movimiento natural se aparta de su casillero y en su lugar intenta abrir el que está al lado, se percata que las tres chicas la miran confundidas, pasa un minuto mientras ella intenta abrir ese casillero hasta que una de las tres se le acerca.

Chica: oye, qué estás haciendo?

Sunset: qué parece que hago? Intento abrir mi casillero.

Chica: ese no es tu casillero.

Sunset: claro que si, reconozco mi casillero y es este.

Chica: no, no lo es, tu casillero es el de al lado.

Sunset: creo que yo sabría cual es mi casillero.

Jala con fuerza en un intento fallido de abrir el casillero, la chica gruñe con impaciencia.

Chica: eres idiota o que? tú casillero es este.

La chica señala al casillero de Sunset, esta en respuesta señala el equivocado.

Sunset: tú que sabes? ESTE es mi casillero!

Chica: que no! es este!

Frustrada la chica se coloca justo frente al casillero para señalarlo, Sunset no responde pero con un movimiento abre su casillero real. Algo se activa al abrirse la puerta, y la chica queda salpicada de pintura en el rostro y la ropa.

Sunset: vaya, tenías razón, este es mi casillero.

La sonrisa llena de satisfacción de la peli fuego se mantiene mientras toma sus cosas y se aleja de la chica recién pintada.

La chica en cuestión aprieta los dientes mientras la ve marcharse.

Chica: eres una despreciable perra!

Sunset detiene su andar, se voltea mostrando ira en sus ojos.

La imagen asusta a la chica, más aún cuando Sunset se voltea y a paso lento camina directo hacia ella.

Sunset: repite eso.

La chica queda helada del miedo cuando Sunset se detiene justo frente a ella, las otras chicas que estaban con ella tampoco pueden moverse. Los ojos de la ex equina se mantienen fijos en los de la otra, ira contra terror.

Sunset: anda! Te reto.

La escena se prolonga ganando la atención de todos en el pasillo.

?: hey que sucede aquí?!

La repentina voz gana la atención de la ex equina, la otra chica al verse fuera del rango de esos ojos finalmente logra moverse y correr por su vida.

Rainbow Dash se para frente a Sunset, y a diferencia de otros no se deja intimidar por la mirada de esta.

Rainbow: qué crees que haces Sunset?

La aludida no responde, solo mira a la deportista con una expresión fría.

Rainbow: no te basta con exponer los secretos de todos! Ahora también vas a agredirnos?!

 _Agredirlos? Hacia donde estaba viendo esta chica? Era ella quien había sido víctima de agresión de parte de toda la escuela._

En eso el resto del grupo también se acercó al lugar, la granjera compartía la expresión de enojo de la atleta, la modista tenía una mirada de reproche, la fiestera se notaba confundida, la última, la tímida, no la miraba, optando por ver hacia el suelo con algo de miedo.

Rainbow: qué no vas a decir nada?!

 _Podría responder, pero de qué le serviría?_

Sin decir nada pasó de largo al grupo y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, la deportista al verla decidió dar una última palabra.

Rainbow: nadie te quiere en esta escuela! Por qué mejor no te vas y nos dejas vivir tranquilos?!

Más de un asentimiento se vio en los alumnos alrededor, la ex equina detuvo su andar un momento y mirando al vacío le dio vueltas a esas palabras.

* * *

Celestia, directora de la escuela, sentada en su escritorio revisa los formularios y registros de la institución, es un día de trabajo normal.

Esto cambia cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre, Celestia levanta la vista para ver Sunset Shimmer entrar .

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer? Qué estás-?

Su pregunta no logra ser terminada pues la chica habla en un tono serio.

Sunset: directora Celestia, quiero pedirle algo.

La directora mira a la joven un momento, no es frecuente que los alumnos entren sin anunciarse, pero el semblante en su rostro le hace dejar pasar este hecho.

Celestia: qué necesitas Sunset?

Sunset: quiero una solicitud de transferencia, voy a cambiarme de escuela.

La frase deja pasmada a la mujer, sus ojos grandes y mandíbula caída dejan ver esto.

Celestia: a… a cambiarte…? Pero, Sunset… por qué?

Sunset: ya tuve suficiente de todo esto, la escuela me odia, nadie quiere que esté aquí, y sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí.

Celestia: Sunset, se que las cosas no han salido bien desde que Anon-A-Miss apareció pero… se que podemos arreglar todo el asunto.

Sunset: eso me dijiste hace semanas, y hasta ahora nada, la cosa no ah cambiado, salvo por el hecho de que cada día me atormentan más.

Celestia: Sunset-

Sunset: ya no importa, no tengo amigos, no tengo nadie que me apoye o me crea, no tengo nada en esta escuela, quiero empezar de nuevo en otro lugar.

Celestia: Sunset, por favor piensa un momento-

Sunset: ya lo pensé! Y llegué a la conclusión, de que no vale la pena.

La mujer quedó sin habla, nunca perdió el contacto visual con la ex equina, esta a su vez mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella, pero a cada segundo su semblante serio se iba rompiendo para dar paso a una mirada desesperada.

Sunset: lo eh intentado por semanas, y no tiene caso, eh soportado su odio, su rechazo, su agresión, pero ya… ya no puedo… no… esto es un tormento, y ya no quiero seguir, quiero tener una nueva vida, buscar un lugar donde… aún si no me aceptan, que al menos… no me rechacen.

Celestia: Sunset…

Sunset: cuando acudí a ti aquella vez, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme, puedes ayudarme ahora! Deja que me vaya… liberame de este infierno que llamas escuela, y permíteme buscar un nuevo lugar.

La mano de la directora se apoyó en su pecho, su corazón latía con desesperación.

Sunset: por favor… déjame ir…

La directora tuvo que morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos para aguantar el deseo de llorar, desvió la mirada un momento, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la mirada desesperada de la chica.


	3. Solo queda el mañana

Sunset, sentada en su escritorio, observa con atención aquel documento, recién llenado con los datos personales necesarios.

 _En aquel instante, le pareció una buena idea, nadie la quería en la escuela, ella misma no quería ir a la escuela, era mejor olvidarse de todo allí, y tratar de empezar de nuevo, un nuevo colegio, una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida._

 _Pero tan pronto llegó a su departamento y se dispuso a llenar los espacios vacíos, lo dudó, realmente quería esto? O era solo el calor del momento haciéndole tomar decisiones apresuradas?_

 _En verdad quería dejar todo eso atrás? Esa escuela había sido algo muy parecido a un hogar durante más de 5 años, ya fuera siendo una opresora o una amiga, esa escuela fue una vez todo para ella._

 _La respuesta sin embargo, era demasiado simple, demasiado obvia, no quería dejar la escuela, no quería dejar a sus amigas, no quería dejar atrás los buenos momentos que vivió allí. Pero… no era su decisión._

 _Ella no dejó nada, la escuela la dejó, sus amigas la dejaron, los buenos momentos ya no estaban, y pareciera que no volverían, simplemente no había nada que pudiera retenerla allí._

 _Nada… salvo la esperanza…_

 _Esperanza en que un día todo se arreglara, que sus amigas volverían a confiar en ella, que la escuela volvería a aceptarla, que todo sería como fue hace tan poco._

 _Una esperanza que se desmoronaba cada vez más._

 _Había sido ya mucho tiempo, mucho dolor, muchas lágrimas derramadas, ya no más, no podía seguir aguantando eso, durante todo el día se había comportado como su viejo yo, en un inconciente intento de escapar de esa tortura._

 _No estaba bien, ella no quería volver a ser así._

 _Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, sus amigas la había abandonado, y si ya no querían estar con ella, bien… que así sea._

Por un tiempo estuvo inmóvil, observando el documento, casi todos los espacios vacíos habían sido llenados, excepto uno…

"El/La estudiante será transferido/a de: _Secundaria Canterlot_ a: …"

 _No lo había pensado, se había centrado solo en salir de la escuela, pero a donde iría?_

 _Qué otras escuelas había? Y a cuál podría entrar? Sus calificaciones estaban lejos de ser las mejores, una no se centra en la escuela cuando está más interesada en conquistar el mundo. Recientemente se había puesto seria en el estudio, pero no podía arreglar sus bajas notas anteriores…_

Suelta un suspiro y se levanta. En la cocina se sirve un vaso de leche y lo bebe lentamente.

Al llegar a la sala ve una fotografía, de ella con sus amigas, sonriendo, juntas, como amigas.

Sus ojos arden y gruñe con molestia, toma el marco y lo voltea contra la mesa para no ver la imagen. No sirve de mucho, pues al alzar la vista, encuentra más fotos, en las paredes y algunos muebles, recordatorios de lo que alguna vez fue un pasado feliz.

Una mezcla de ira y tristeza se apodera de ella y pronto se ve a si misma tomando cada fotografía, cada recuerdo, y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Respira agitada viendo el cristal roto regado en el suelo, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos pero las elimina rápidamente.

 _Estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de recordar, la magia de la amistad, aquella que le había prometido una vida llena de dicha, le había fallado._

 _Dolía, dolía demasiado… no volvería a pasar por ese dolor…_

Tomo su computadora portátil, rápidamente buscó en la web la lista de escuelas de la ciudad.

* * *

 _La directora de Canterlot se mantiene en silencio, inspeccionando el documento en sus manos, tomando más tiempo del necesario, en un deseo de retrasar lo inevitable._

 _Sunset se mantuvo sentada frente a ella, esperando a que la mujer hiciera oficial aquel papel._

 _Luego de perder su tiempo y el de la chica durante un rato, la directora finalmente habla._

Celestia: bien, todo está en orden…

 _Le hubiera gustado decir lo contrario, inventar una excusa, solo para mantener a la chica en aquel lugar, pero no podía, no sería correcto de parte de una directora de escuela, y tampoco sería justo... de parte de cualquier persona…_

Celestia: solo… una pregunta…

" _Una"… una centena sería más exacto._

Celestia: la escuela que has elegido, segura que es la que quieres?

Sunset no responde de inmediato, en su lugar mira hacia el suelo, como pensando en la forma de responder. Al hacerlo su voz es casi cortante

Sunset: … estoy segura.

Celestia: … solo digo… no es una escuela… quiero decir, a nivel académico es excelente, pero lo que es… en aspectos sociales… y no creas que tengo algo en contra, pero… quizá no sea… a lo que estás acostumbrada…

 _Hipocresía? Donde? Había tanto que le molestaba de esa escuela, pero no podía decir o hacer nada sobre ello, no era su escuela, debía verse y actuar profesional._

La peli fuego cierra lo ojos, nuevamente se toma un momento antes de responder.

Sunset: estoy segura.

La directora parece querer decir algo, pero no lo hace, mira nuevamente el papel, se hace silencio…

Celestia: … debo… preguntarlo, una vez más… Sunset…

Ambas se miran a los ojos, la mujer siente los suyos comenzar a arder.

Celestia: … estás… completamente, segura… que es lo que quieres?

No hay respuesta, los ojos esmeralda nunca se apartaron de los suyos, el silencio, y esa mirada, fueron respuesta suficiente.

Toma una pluma de su escritorio y la acerca a aquella hoja, siente un ligero temblor en su mano, pero fuerza sus músculos a moverse, con lentitud, casi con miedo, completa el último campo del documento, con su propio nombre.

Esto y un sello de tinta, terminan el asunto, devuelve la hoja a la chica.

Celestia: … ya esta…

Su voz se nota apagada, la chica mira el documento, y luego a la directora.

Sunset: gracias, directora Celestia.

 _Habían cosas que ambas querían decir, pero tristemente ninguna pudo formar las palabras, o reunir el valor para hacerlo._

Sunset se pone de pie, y con una especie de reverencia, da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

 _Una voz en la cabeza de la directora le grita que haga algo, pero no lo hace…_

La chica sale de la oficina sin mirar atrás, y al cerrarse la puerta, encontrándose sola, la fuerza de la directora se acaba, esconde el rostro entre sus palmas, y procura silenciar sus sollozos.

* * *

Ese día simplemente pasó, no prestó atención a nada, ni a las clases, ni a las agresiones, ni siquiera a las horas, para cuando se dio cuenta, la campana final había tocado, las clases terminado, y casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido.

Camina por el pasillo, sus ojos al frente sin mirar realmente a nada, su mente perdida sin ningún pensamiento, hasta que cruza las puertas de la escuela.

Lo primero que vio en el exterior fue la estatua, aquella que servía como entrada y salida a su mundo nativo.

 _Aquel día, cuando regresó a su… "hogar", solo para robar aquella corona, con el fin de usar su poder, y lo que ocurrió al final de todo eso. Se veía tan lejano, y aún así… estaba tan fresco en su memoria, la noche que todo cambió, no… la noche en que pensó… que todo podía cambiar…_

Tan centrada en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía corriendo hacia ella, la persona en cuestión tampoco se percató la presencia de la peli fuego hasta que fue muy tarde.

Sunset sintió algo chocar contra su espalda, se voltea para ver en el suelo a una niña, una que conoce perfectamente.

Applebloom, hermana menor de Applejack, se queja del impacto del choque y la caída, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de la ex equina.

Applebloom: Su-Sunset Shimmer…

La niña mira a los ojos de la chica mayor, estos se mantiene fijos en ella, su expresión es fría, sin emoción, pero sus ojos, reflejan... algo.

La pequeña al instante se siente intimidada por esos ojos, su mente le dice que se aparte pero su cuerpo no responde, sus ojos siguen pegados a ese brillo esmeralda, el cual refleja algo… una emoción…

… _Odio…_

Sunset sigue mirando a la menor de los Apple, y nota como la pequeña comienza a temblar y de sus ojos parecen querer escapar lágrimas. Ambas se mantienen en un sepulcral silencio durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente la mayor habla.

Sunset: felicidades niña, tú ganas.

Su voz es tan fría como su mirada, y tras decir esa frase camina alejándose de la escuela.

La pequeña Apple queda en su lugar, sentada en el suelo, su rostro refleja su miedo a la vez que sus ojos dejan caer pequeñas lágrimas.

 _Por qué había dicho eso? Por qué la miró de esa manera? Por qué…? a no ser…_

* * *

El sol ya se había marchado, la luna y sus hijas, las estrellas, reinan una vez más en el cielo.

La ciudad sigue despierta, pero lentamente su actividad va muriendo, muchos se marchan a descansar, y aunque hay quienes poseen una vida nocturna, la ciudad en su mayoría se va apagando.

En una zona alejada, casi desierta, un terreno hace tiempo abandonado, desprovisto de cualquier presencia, la chica equina deja caer una vieja mochila, y de su bolsillo saca una caja de cerillas.

Un viejo barril de metal, que alguna vez contenía aceite o algo similar, tiene ahora en su interior ramas y papeles de periódicos viejos.

Enciende una cerilla, y deja caer esta en el barril, al poco tiempo todo en su interior se enciende creando una pequeña hoguera.

Abre la mochila, de su interior saca todas las fotografías de ella y sus amigas, las ve por un momento, y luego, una a una, las va arrojando al fuego.

Además de las fotos, arroja también unos CDs, que contenían canciones de su banda, canciones que una vez fueron símbolo de una amistad, y que ahora, eran solo rimas vacías.

De la mochila saca un último objeto, no una foto, o un CD, un libro…

 _El libro que Celestia le había dado hace tanto tiempo, dotado de una magia, que permitía a ambas ponerse en contacto en cualquier circunstancia, una especie de versión mágica, y no tan sofisticadamente tecnológica de los teléfonos celulares._

 _En aquel entonces, Celestia había tratado de enseñarle algo, algo que ella no pudo… no, que no quiso entender. La misma lección, le fue mostrada por Twilight años después, e incluso luego de eso, le tomó un poco de tiempo entenderlo del todo._

 _Y ahora, aquí estaba, sola otra vez, sin amigos, sin una figura que le sirva de guía, una vez más, el mundo le había dado la espalda, y una vez más, debía ser ella, con su propia fuerza, quien se pusiera de pie._

 _Twilight y Celestia se habían equivocado, ella no podía usar la magia de la amistad, no podía tener amigos, su destino es… siempre fue, y siempre será, estar sola._

El libro repentinamente empieza a brillar, sabe lo que significa, tras un momento de duda lo abre en la última página escrita, y allí están, palabras que ella no escribió.

 **" _Querida Sunset:_**

 ** _Lamento haber tardado en responder, cómo va todo? Se han arreglado ya las cosas?"_**

Se queda viendo el mensaje un momento, el pensamiento de no responder pasa por su mente, pero al final lo hace, tomando un bolígrafo de su chaqueta empieza a escribir.

" _No Twilight, todo sigue igual, la escuela me odia, mis amigas también, simplemente, nadie quiere creerme"_

Se mantiene inmóvil, mirando a la página en espera de que esta se escriba por sí sola.

Y eso hace…

 **" _Oh no… esto no está bien, Sunset lamento no estar ahí, te prometo que pronto iré y te ayudaré a solucionarlo, solo espera un poco más de acuerdo?"_**

Casi deja salir una risa al leerlo.

" _No te molestes Twilight, eh decidido olvidarlo, ya no le veo caso, a seguir con esto."_

…

 **" _Olvidarlo? Qué quieres decir? No puedes olvidar algo así, son tus amigas Sunset."_**

" _Ya no lo son, ellas me odian, TODOS me odian, estoy sola, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo."_

 **" _No digas eso!" "Se que las cosas se ven mal, pero todo se arreglará, estoy segura."_**

" _Se acabó Twilight, ya no lo resisto, y ya no quiero seguir con esto, duele demasiado."_

 **" _Sunset espera! Es solo un error, podemos arreglarlo!"_**

Nota como la forma de la letra cambió en ese último mensaje, pareciera que fue escrito con prisa y nervios.

" _Tal vez, pero ya no me importa, solo quiero que termine, y eso haré, voy a terminar con ello."_

 **" _SUNSET! NO HAGAS ALGUNA LOCURA!" "Espera, voy para allá ahora mismo!"_**

" _Adiós Twilight."_

Tan pronto escribió esa última frase, cerró el libro, este volvió a brillar señalando un mensaje de parte de la princesa, pero lo ignoró.

Observó el libro unos segundos, y finalmente, lo arrojó hacia el fuego.

Las llamas comenzaron a consumirlo, rodeado por estas, el libro lentamente empezó a reducirse a cenizas.

Sunset observó la hoguera unos momentos, hasta finalmente darse la vuelta, se marchó dejando el fuego llevarse su pasado.

 _El pasado no era hoy, y ahora, solo queda el mañana._


	4. Inicio y Encuentros

_Lunes, comienzo de la semana escolar, así mismo, comienzo de lo que esperaba fuera una vida más tranquila._

De pie frente a la escuela, se sorprende un poco al verla de frente, el edificio es gigantesco por decir lo menos, tres imponentes pisos recubiertos de ventanas tan cristalinas, que parecían casi no tener vidrios, hablando de cristales, los pilares de la estructura así como los detalles que adornan los tejados en verdad parecen hechos de cristal.

Sunset gruñe para sí misma y ladea la cabeza.

Sunset: -pensando- no vine a admirar la arquitectura.

Da una última mirada a la estructura y luego suelta un suspiro contenido.

Sunset: -pensando- terminemos con esto.

Si por fuera el lugar era imponente, su interior es simplemente increíble, los diseños de arquitectura, la combinación de colores, la limpieza y cuidado tan notorio, las decoraciones colgadas en las paredes, todo elaborado con tan perfección que la ex equina no puede evitar sentirse asombrada.

Sunset: -pensando- es una escuela o un castillo?

Los casilleros en los pasillos y las puertas de los salones también se ven limpios y adornados. Sin duda no escatimaron es gastos a la hora de hacer ese lugar.

Finalmente termina de asombrarse por su arquitectura y fija sus ojos en los jóvenes dispersos por el lugar. Todos vistiendo un atuendo similar al suyo propio.

La vista le hace verse a sí misma, y al uniforme que ahora se ve forzada a llevar, su mueca de disgusto hacia la ropa no se hace esperar.

Sunset: -pensando- vamos Sunset, acabas de llegar, cuando menos espera acabar el día para empezar a quejarte.

?: Sunset Shimmer?

La ex equina levanta la vista y ve a una mujer delante de ella, lo extraño es que se parecía a…

Cadence: un placer conocerte, soy la Decana de la escuela, Mi Amore Cadenza, pero puedes decirme Cadence.

El rostro de la mujer, y la amable sonrisa que le dirige, hacen a Sunset soltar un amargo quejido y ladear la cabeza con una expresión de dolor y pena.

Sunset: -pensando- por qué? no puedo ir a ningún lugar sin que mi pasado quiera golpearme?

Cadence: Te encuentras bien?

Sunset: -suspiro- estoy bien… solo… presiones de transferencia.

Cadence: lo entiendo, debe ser difícil empezar en una nueva escuela a mitad del semestre.

Sunset: eh pasado cosas peores.

Cadence: la directora Cinch me ah pedido que te lleve hasta su oficina, si eres tan amable de seguirme.

No espera respuesta y se da la vuelta para dirigirse a una dirección, Sunset suelta un último suspiro antes de seguirla.

Sunset: -pensando- vamos Sunset, solo es Cadence, no es tan malo, aún puedes tener una vida normal aquí.

* * *

Unos 5 minutos, y dos escaleras condenadamente grandes después, Sunset, maldiciendo el ardor en sus pies, camina tras la decana hasta que esta se detiene frente a una gran puerta. Toca un par de veces y se escucha una voz al otro lado.

?: adelante.

Se oye aparentemente de parte de una mujer, Cadence se voltea y sonríe a la chica peli fuego.

Cadence: la directora Cinch te espera, por favor pasa.

Duda por un momento, pero ante la mirada y sonrisa de la decana finalmente abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación.

Nota a Cadence cerrar la puerta una vez que está adentro, dejando así toda la habitación en… tinieblas, parece una descripción acertada.

Solo una suave luz colgando desde el alto techo sirve de iluminación, incapaz de poder dar luz a toda la habitación. Una serie de estantes, un librero, y una vitrina de trofeos, entre pocos muebles más, son apenas visibles en aquella penumbra.

Denota que la luz ilumina un pequeño banco en frente de un escritorio, la silla ubicada al otro lado está de espaldas, impidiendo notar a la persona sentada.

?: Sunset Shimmer, por favor, siéntate.

La misma voz de mujer, la nombrada obedece la petición y se sienta en el banquillo. Finalmente la silla se da la vuelta dejando ver a la dueña de aquella voz, una mujer algo mayor, un semblante serio en su rostro, desprende un aire refinado, y autoritario.

Mujer: Sunset Shimmer, un gusto conocerte finalmente, soy Abacus Cinch, directora de la Preparatoria Crystal.

Sunset: um, hola…

Cinch: se que es su primer día señorita Shimmer, pero me siento en la necesidad, de informarle un par de cosas.

La directora hace una pausa en espera de algún comentario de la joven, cuando este no llega prosigue.

Cinch: esta escuela, se enorgullece de sus estudiantes, estudiantes que poseen un destacable nivel académico.

La ex equina desvía los ojos y se cruza de brazos en un gesto de molestia.

Cinch: generalmente, y en base a su historia académica, debo decir que usted no debería poder ingresar en nuestra escuela, tomando en cuenta su promedio en lo que sería la primera parte del año.

Sunset: si, si, lo entiendo, no me tomaba en serio la escuela en ese entonces, no me molestaba en hacer las cosas bien.

Cinch: si, es lo que me esperaba, viendo su cambio, y su perfecto desempeño en el resto del ciclo, es tomando en cuenta esto, que decidí hacer una excepción, y aceptarla en nuestra escuela.

Sunset: pues… gracias.

Cinch: sin embargo, así como con cada estudiante, espero solo lo mejor de su parte, y que su incidente de, "no tomarse la escuela en serio", no se repita, no en mi escuela.

Sunset: si lo entiendo, ya había imaginado eso cuando me matriculé aquí, no pasará eso, desde hace tiempo, me tomo en serio mis estudios, y no tengo planes de decaer.

Cinch: eso es lo que quería oír, con eso arreglado, le doy la bienvenida a la Preparatoria Crystal señorita Shimmer, espero disfrute su estadía.

Con eso dicho, la directora despide a la joven y esta no pierde tiempo en salir de la habitación.

Ya afuera se reencuentra con Cadence quien le extiende un par de papeles.

Cadence: aquí está tu horario, tu número de casillero y la combinación, también te agregué una pequeña guía para que encuentres tus clases, este lugar es muy grande y para los nuevos puede ser fácil perderse.

Sunset: gracias, Decana Cadence.

La mujer sonríe amablemente antes de retirarse. Sunset ve su horario y suelta un último suspiro para luego empezar su día.

* * *

Sunset: soy Sunset Shimmer, vivo en los suburbios, y me acabo de transferir desde la secundaria Canterlot, un placer conocerlos.

Se presenta ante los alumnos de la clase, no hay respuesta de parte de estos, y por sus expresiones está claro que tienen poco interés.

El maestro agradece a la chica y le pide tomar un lugar desocupado.

Se sienta y observa a los demás alumnos, nadie le presta atención y en su lugar se centran en la lección dictada por el maestro, los imita y procede a ponerse al corriente con la clase.

* * *

Sunset: -pensando- Y pensaba que las clases de Canterlot eran aburridas…

La clase prosigue, la diferencia entre ambas escuelas es demasiado notoria, el maestro centrándose solo en dar su lección sin si quiera voltearse a ver si los alumnos están prestando atención, quienes por cierto parecen máquinas copiando cada palabra dicha o escrita por él.

Sunset: -pensando- me pregunto si tan siquiera entienden de que se está hablando?

Mira su propio cuaderno, al contrario de los otros sus apuntes son mínimos, y encuentra más entretenido contar las veces que alguien decide mirar a otro lugar que no sea el maestro, la pizarra, o su cuaderno, cuatro hasta ahora.

Lo más interesante es que en ningún momento alguien se fija en ella, nadie parece interesado en la chica nueva.

Sunset: -pensando- hasta ahora es lo que esperaba.

Finalmente y tras contar la quinta vez, decide poner su atención en la clase y tomar unos apuntes más.

* * *

El primer periodo eventualmente termina, la chica ecuestre camina por los pasillos, nuevamente sin ser punto de interés de nadie.

Refresca su garganta en un bebedero cercano y sigue su camino dispuesta a llegar a su próxima clase, es al pasar un esquina que siente a alguien chocar contra ella, logra mantener el equilibrio pero la otra chica cae al suelo.

Sunset: auh! Oye ten cuidado!

Su queja muere al ver a la chica caída.

Chica: Lo-Lo siento mucho! Tenía prisa! Y-yo…! Por favor no me lastimes…

Viste el uniforme de la preparatoria, y su peinado es muy diferente, pero su rostro es inconfundible. Una sola palabra es susurrada por la ex equina.

Sunset: Twilight…

 _Era imposible, no podía ser la princesa que conocía, pero su rostro era idéntico, entonces…_

Twilight levanta la vista, pero su borrosa visión le impiden distinguir nada, al verse libre de cualquier ataque físico o verbal, pasa las manos por el suelo, buscando algo.

Sunset nota su acción y voltea los ojos para distinguir unos lentes negros cerca de unos libros caídos, los toma y tras ver que afortunadamente no se rompieron, los limpia un poco en su chaleco y los coloca en el rostro de la chica.

Twilight se sorprende cuando la chica le coloca los lentes, la mira detenidamente en silencio, recibiendo la misma atónita mirada.

Ambas miran a la otra en silencio por un momento, antes que Sunset extienda su mano para ayudarla. Twilight duda un momento, luego toma la mano de la peli fuego y esta la ayuda a levantarse.

Se hace silencio mientras se miran mutuamente, ninguna segura de que decir o hacer.

Sunset: … um… estás, bien?

La pregunta parece sacar a la chica de lentes de un trance pues da un leve brinco.

Twilight: ah… s-si… e-estoy bien…

Más silencio cubre a ambas, por un rato.

Twilight: tú… … nos hemos… visto antes?

Es el turno de Sunset de quedarse sorprendida, sonríe levemente para contestar.

Sunset: uh, no lo creo, soy nueva y… no conozco a nadie así que, no lo creo.

El sonido de la campana señala el cambio de hora.

Sunset: yo, debo volver a clase, am… adiós.

No espera respuesta y simplemente se marcha con paso algo presuroso, Twilight la ve alejarse y su ceño se frunce en una mirada pensativa.

Twilight: … se… que la eh visto… pero donde? Ah! llego tarde a clases!

Levantando sus libros del suelo emprende carrera hacia su salón.

* * *

Hora del almuerzo, Sunset se forma en la fila junto con muchos otros estudiantes, su gesto tranquilo se borra cuando ve que gran parte de la comida preparada tiene productos derivados de la carne.

Sunset: -pensando- debí verlo venir, tendré que empezar a preparar mi propio almuerzo.

Afortunadamente logra servirse una ensalada pequeña, una pieza de pan y una manzana, finalizando con un postre de crema paga por la comida y se adentra en el comedor.

La habitación es tan grande como se esperaría, elegantes mesas dispersas por el lugar, acomodadas de forma ordenada dejando espacio más que suficiente para la circulación.

Mira alrededor, sin saber donde sentarse opta por acercarse a una mesa donde hay unos pocos alumnos, hablando o viendo sus teléfonos.

Sunset: les importa si me siento aquí?

Los alumnos la miran, pero en lugar de responder regresan a sus propios asuntos.

Sunset: … no dijeron que no.

Dice más para sí misma a la vez que se sienta en la esquina más apartada de los demás. Apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa y el rostro en su palma empieza a comer.

Sunset: -pensando- bien Sunset, tanto Cadence, como Twilight, están en esta escuela, ánimo, no es tan malo, aún puedes tener una vida escolar normal, solo debes evitar llamar la atención.

Acabado ese pensamiento traga su bocado y mira de reojo a los otros alumnos en la mesa, estos siguen sin inmutarse por su presencia.

Sunset: -pensando- ves? será fácil.

Lleva otro poco de ensalada a su boca y cierra los ojos para descansar su mente. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, nota a una estudiante pasar junto a ella, una chica de cabello azulado, peinado en una coleta alta, vistiendo al igual que todos el uniforme de la escuela, se mantiene inmóvil viendo a Sunset con su bandeja de almuerzo en las manos. Por tercera vez en un solo día, Sunset se queda sorprendida, y sin habla, reconociendo a la chica como una de las sirenas que hace no mucho, pusieron en peligro su vida.

La sirena en cuestión mantiene una expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con algo de miedo, más luego se aleja casi corriendo perdiéndose entre las mesas del lugar.

Sunset se mantiene en la misma posición, mirando hacia la nada con su mirada de sorpresa cambiada por una de pesadez. Un muy pesado suspiro escapa de su boca.

Sunset: … será un largo semestre…


	5. Destello de comprensión

En la secundaria Canterlot, en su salón de prácticas habitual, las cinco amigas, las Rainbooms, realizan la acostumbrada práctica de su banda, solo que hoy… las cosas no parecen ir bien…

Rainbow: basta! BASTA! Suficiente de esto!

Todas fijan su atención en la chica cromática quien las mira con reproche.

Rainbow: qué rayos les pasa a todas?! Están tocando horrible! Applejack! Estás totalmente fuera de tono!

Applejack: no es mi culpa! No se porque no consigo que mi guitarra esté afinada.

Responde la granjera mientras intenta ajustar las cuerdas de su instrumento.

Rainbow: y tú Rarity, tienes el teclado al revés o qué?!

Rarity: claro que no! no se que pasa, ninguna de las teclas tiene el sonido que debería.

La modista toca algunas teclas intentando que las notas emitidas tengan algún ritmo.

Rainbow: Pinkie qué te pasa con la batería?!

Pinkie: yo… no lo se… de repente no recuerdo como tocaba las canciones…

Golpea los tambores y los platillos de forma aleatoria sin lograr ninguna música.

Pinkie: no recuerdo como lo hacía antes… era fácil…

Rainbow solo gruñe con exasperación.

Rainbow: Flutter!

La última chica del grupo se esconde tras su pandereta al ver que su amiga multicolor le habla.

Rainbow: tocas una pandereta! Cómo puedes…?!

Ni siquiera sabía como terminar la pregunta, y la chica tímida parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Applejack: no eres quien para hablar Rainbow, tampoco puedes hacer sonar bien tu guitarra.

Rainbow: QUÉ?! por favor! Soy un as de la guitarra eléctrica, toco perfectamente.

Para demostrar su punto y con una sonrisa de confianza pasa los dedos por las cuerdas, su sonrisa rápidamente muere cuando no logra que su toque produzca alguna melodía decente, y se detiene cuando una de sus cuerdas se rompe.

Rainbow: bien, taaaalvez no estoy en mi mejor día.

Otra cuerda se rompe.

Todas quedan desconcertadas, mirando sus propios instrumentos sin comprender el porque no son capaces de tocarlos.

Eso hasta que oyen un toque en la puerta, segundos después esta se abre revelando a un joven peli azul que todas conocen.

Rainbow: hey Flash.

Pinkie: holiiiiii! Flashie!

El chico ingresa en la habitación, en su actitud denota algo parecido a nerviosismo.

Flash: hola chicas, um, cómo va la práctica?

La pregunta hace a todas apartar la vista.

Applejack: no muy bien…

Rarity: temo decir, que estamos pasando por unos inconvenientes.

Flash: oh, cielos, um… qué es lo que pasa?

Rainbow: las chicas de repente no pueden hacer funcionar sus instrumentos.

Otra cuerda se suelta.

Rainbow: ya… yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor día.

Flash: oh vaya, no será, un problema en la conexión, a veces mis amplificadores tienden a deformar las notas.

Rainbow: buena idea, iré a revisar.

Dicho y hecho camina hacia los aparatos mencionados.

El chico queda en silencio mirandola, aunque su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

Rarity: Flash? Querido?

Flash: ah! lo siento, decías algo?

Rarity: te encuentras bien? Pareces distraido.

Flash: ah… bueno yo…

Applejack: hay algún problema compañero? Algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

Flash: bueno… quería preguntarles, si ustedes…

El chico detiene su oración, la mirada de todas se centra en él a la espera de que acabe su pregunta.

Flash: … alguna ah visto a Sunset últimamente?

La pregunta ganó miradas sorprendidas y confusas de parte de todas.

El silencio llena la habitación hasta que la modista lo rompe.

Rarity: lo siento cariño, pero temo que no.

Applejack: por qué la buscas?

Flash: ah bueno… es solo… no la eh visto en la escuela los últimos días y… quería saber si acaso estaba enferma, o algo así…

Pinkie: … no hemos sabido de Sunsie hace tiempo en realidad.

Rainbow: si, y es mejor así.

El chico se sorprende un poco ante la actitud de Rainbow.

Fluttershy: um, tal vez debamos… ir a ver.. si está bien, no?

Rainbow: ir a verla? Para qué? por mí puede romperse un brazo, para lo que me importa.

Flash: ah… quizá no es mi asunto pero… ocurrió algo, entre ustedes?

Rainbow: que si ocurrió algo? Claro que ocurrió algo! Ella ah estado revelando los secretos de toda la escuela!

Flash: ah si… la cosa Anon-A-Miss…

El chico queda en silencio mirando hacia el vacío.

Applejack: pasa algo compañero?

Flash: eh? Ah no! no… estoy bien.

Rarity: por qué la estás buscando de cualquier forma?

Flash: ah no solo… yo… estaba… curioso…

Rainbow: pues no sabemos nada de ella, y así es mejor, no queremos tener nada que ver con esa traidora.

Todas las miradas se posan en Rainbow un momento, pronto cada una de las chicas desvía la mirada con expresiones diferentes.

Applejack y Rarity ven hacia un lado, en sus rostros se ve cierto enojo, pero también depresión, Pinkie solo ve hacia abajo con un rostro dolido, es Fluttershy quien se ve realmente abatida y deprimida mientras observa a sus pies y sujeta en sus manos su pandereta.

Flash de repente se siente fuera de lugar, por lo que con un gesto de agradecimiento y una despedida rápida se retira.

* * *

 _La escuela estaba tranquila, hasta hace unos días se podía sentir una fuerte tensión en el aire, hoy, todo estaba calmo, quizá demasiado…_

Flash nota como de silenciosa está la escuela, los alumnos no platican ni se ríen, algunos permanecían juntos, pero no había pláticas animadas, y casi no existían sonrisas, tras la llegada de Anon-A-Miss muchas cosas habían cambiado.

" _Anon-A-Miss"_

 _El nombre resuena en la mente del chico._

 _Su sola mención despertaba la ira y el odio de todos en la escuela, sentimientos dirigidos hacia una sola persona._

Flash: Sunset…

 _El nombre de la chica se le escapó en un susurro._

* * *

 _No supo cuando, ni como, pero de alguna forma, había llegado al departamento de la chica._

Levantó su puño, y tras dudarlo un momento llama a la puerta. Pacientemente espera, pero no hay respuesta, llama una segunda vez, pero al pasar los minutos no parece que la puerta vaya a abrirse, por un minuto se queda pensativo sobre que hacer, pero antes de decidirse oye una voz a sus espaldas.

?: Puedo ayudarte?

Algo sobresaltado se voltea para encontrar a quien buscaba.

Sunset levanta una ceja al ver al chico frente a su puerta, ambos se miran un momento.

Flash: Su-Sunset… e-eres tú…

Sunset: si, se quien soy.

No fue una respuesta de carácter grosero, pero tampoco se oyó como una broma.

Ambos mantienen su mirada sobre el otro, en silencio.

Sunset: … me permites? Quiero entrar en mi departamento.

Flash: ah, ah! si, claro, lo siento.

El chico se hace a un lado y la chica usa su llave para abrir la puerta, entra en el lugar sin voltearse a ver al chico, dejando la puerta abierta.

Él se queda de pie en la entrada, la ve pasar por la sala de estar y perderse en otra habitación, comienza a sentirse nervioso y mira a los lados inseguro de que hacer.

Ella regresa poco después, con un suspiro se quita los zapatos y mira al chico en la entrada.

Sunset: hace frío y quiero cerrar la puerta, vas a entrar o qué?

Él suelta un par de balbuceos antes de empujarse a sí mismo al interior, ella le hace un gesto hacia la puerta y él la cierra de inmediato.

Flash: con… con permiso.

Se oye un tintineo, la chica sale de la habitación, y pocos segundos después regresa con dos tasas humeantes, se sienta de piernas cruzadas en el sillón individual, dejando una de las tasas sobre la pequeña mesa.

Mira al chico y este le devuelve la mirada. Le toma un momento pero finalmente se da cuenta, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón doble, tomando la tasa nota que tiene chocolate caliente.

Ambos beben en silencio por unos instantes. Es la chica quien tras un par de sorbos dirige su vista hacia el chico. Aunque no dice nada él comprende lo que quiere saber.

Flash: … te has ausentado de la escuela varios días, yo… quería ver si estabas bien.

Los ojos de la chica muestran sorpresa, tras otro trago a su chocolate mira a su huésped.

Sunset: el chisme aún no se expande? Raro.

Flash: am, cuál chisme?

Sunset: no has notado, mi uniforme?

Ahora él se muestra sorprendido, baja un poco la mirada, notando el chaleco, la falda, y los calcetines, pese a estar descalza también nota los zapatos que dejó a un lado antes.

Flash: … estás…

Sunset: me transferí a la Preparatoria Cristal.

Flash: te… yo… no lo sabía…

Sunset: es raro, creí que a estas alturas ya todos lo sabrían.

Flash: me parece, que nadie está enterado, ni siquiera tus amigas.

Ante esa oración ella rueda los ojos y bebe otro poco de su chocolate.

Flash: ... Suns-

Sunset: por qué estás aquí?

Flash: eh?

Sunset: a qué viniste?

Flash: yo… solo… como no ibas a la escuela… me preocupé un poco…

Sunset: tú? Preocupado, por qué?

Flash: con todo, lo que te pasó en la escuela yo… temía que quizá…

Sunset: ... crees que iba a cortarme las venas por algo así?

Flash: NO! Quiero decir… jamás pensé eso… pero quizá… que, te habías encerrado o… algo…

Sunset: … lo hice por un tiempo.

se sorprende, la ve tomar otro trago de su tasa. Ambos quedan en silencio un momento.

Sunset: pero al final me cansé, quise arreglar las cosas, pero nadie me escuchó, todos piensan que soy Anon-A-Miss, y jamás me creerán, así que prefiero olvidarlo.

El silencio cayó de nuevo, con un último trago la chica se acaba el chocolate de su tasa, él observa la suya notándola casi llena aún.

Flash: … yo si te creo.

Fue una declaración suave, pero firme, que logró escuchar, sus ojos abiertos se posaron sobre los de él, con cierta incredulidad.

Sunset: … por qué?

Sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, toma un sorbo de su bebida en un intento de calmarse y ordenar sus palabras para responder.

Flash: cuando… cuando nosotros… bueno, cuando éramos algo… te conté varias cosas acerca de mí, recuerdas.

Ella solo asiente, cruza los brazos bajo su pecho y se apoya en el respaldo del sillón.

Flash: si tú realmente fueras Anon-A-Miss, sin duda hubieras expuesto algunas de ellas, pero… no fue así.

Lo miró un momento, sin saber bien que responder.

Flash: además, no veo porque harías tal cosa, te veía, con tus amigas, estabas feliz, que repentinamente solo... no tiene sentido.

Sunset: al menos alguien se dio cuenta…

Cerró sus ojos y cambio de posición sus piernas, el gesto gana la atención del chico, el verla sentada en esa posición le hace notar la manera en que el uniforme se ajusta a su cuerpo, desvía la mirada con un ligero sonrojo al percatarse de su pensamiento.

Sunset: entonces, no crees que sea Anon-A-Miss.

Flash: n-no… no pienso que lo seas.

Sunset: … eso es… agradable... yo, gracias… se siente bien oír a alguien decirlo.

El silencio los cubre una vez más, ella mira hacia la nada, y él a ella, una mezcla se sensaciones cubre su cabeza, una en particular.

… _Culpa…_

Flash: Sunset yo… lo siento…

 _Justo cuando creía que nada más la sorprendería hoy, él dice eso._

Sunset: qué sientes? No has hecho nada, de hecho, en toda la cosa de Anon-A-Miss, eres de los pocos que nunca me dijo o hizo nada.

Flash: lo se pero… yo… siempre supe… que no eras tú… y… aún así… jamás hice nada para ayudarte…

Sunset: … no tenías porque hacerlo.

Flash: si tenía! Yo… te veía… como te trataban… las cosas… que decían… te vi llorar… y aún así… no se porque… nunca… tuve el valor para…

Sus dedos aprietan con fuerza la tasa mientras sus manos tiemblan levemente, otro silencio se presenta hasta ser roto por ella.

Sunset: tenías miedo.

Flash: … qué?

Sunset: todos en la escuela estaban convencidos que era culpable, de haber hecho algo para defenderme, hubieran creído que estabas aliado conmigo o algo similar, y se hubieran puesto en tu contra también.

Flash: … pero… yo, nunca pensé eso…

Sunset: quizá no, pero en el fondo sabías que podría pasar, tú tienes amigos, una vida ahí Flash, esta, es la primera vez que hemos hablado desde que acabó nuestra relación, al ayudarme, no hubieras tenido nada que ganar, y todo, que perder.

 _El chico queda frío ante aquella revelación, era cierto que jamás había pensado en ello, pero lo que Sunset decía tenía sentido, seguramente, él habría acabado igual que ella._

Flash: yo… soy un cobarde…

Sunset: no Flash, eres inteligente, siempre lo has sido, no había razón para arriesgarte, por eso no lo hiciste.

Flash: aún así…

Siente la mano de la chica sobre las suyas, la mira y ella le sonríe amablemente.

Sunset: está bien, sabes que yo no lo hice, eso es suficiente para mí, gracias por creerme.

Su sonrisa y el toque de su mano se sienten cálidos, cosa curiosa es que eso lo hace congelarse en su lugar incapaz de decir nada.

Tras unos segundos Sunset retira su mano y vuelve a acomodarse en el sillón. Flash bebe un trago de la tasa y fuerza su mente en pensar en algo que decir.

Flash: um… y… cómo te va en… la preparatoria?

Sunset: mh, bien supongo, las clases son aburridas, los maestros monótonos, pero es muy limpia.

Flash: y, has hecho amigos nuevos?

Sunset desvía la mirada, se toma un momento para responder.

Sunset: no, en realidad no.

Flash: oh… bueno, seguro que logras hacerte de algunos.

Sunset: si… seguro…

Flash: um… pasa… algo?

Sunset: no, no, no es nada.

Se pone de pie y estira su cuerpo para quitarse el entumecimiento. Flash vuelve a notar el uniforme en el cuerpo de la chica y rápidamente desvía la mirada algo sonrojado. (Soy el único que cree que ese uniforme se le vería sexy? XP)

Sunset: quieres más chocolate?

Flash: eh qué? ah no no! estoy bien, en realidad, creo que debería irme, mis padres podrían preocuparse si no llego a casa pronto.

No hay más plática, la dueña del departamento abre la puerta dejándolo marcharse.

Flash: bueno, me alegra saber, que estas bien Sunset.

Sunset: … gracias…

Voltean hacia lados opuestos, el ambiente se vuelve algo torpe.

Flash: Sunset, tú… crees…

Ella lo mira curiosa, él no termina su oración y en su lugar hace otra pregunta.

Flash: podríamos intercambiar números?

 _Una vez más, creyó que nada podía sorprenderla, pero si._

Agendan el número del otro en sus teléfonos.

Flash: gracias, Sunset.

Sunset: um, por nada, gracias igual.

Flash: si alguna vez, necesitas algo, llámame de acuerdo?

Sunset: … seguro.

Con eso se despiden uno del otro, y el joven se marcha, voltea aun momento dándole una sonrisa, que ella corresponde.

Entra en su departamento y observa el número recién agregado en su teléfono, el único número registrado.

Sunset: … hice bien en comprar uno nuevo, supongo.


	6. La calma?

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, Applejack y su hermana menor, Applebloom, terminaban las últimas tareas de la granja.

La mayor termina de reparar una tabla salida de la cerca, intenta moverla un poco para asegurarse que esté bien colocada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción limpia el sudor de su frente.

La voz de su abuela, Granny Smith, se oye desde la casa.

Granny Smith: Applejack! Applebloom! La cena está lista, dejen lo que sea que están haciendo y vengan acá!

La mayor ríe un poco ante el tono mitad autoritario mitad bromista de su abuela, voltea a ver a su hermana quien lleva entre sus manos una cesta de madera llena a medias con manzanas.

Applejack: vamos dulzura, ya oíste a la abuela.

Applebloom: iré en un minuto, solo dejaré estas en la bodega.

Applejack: bien pero no te tardes, sabes que a la abuela no le gusta que uno se pierda la cena.

La pequeña asiente y mientras su hermana mayor regresa a la casa ella lleva la cesta hasta la bodega. Con sumo cuidado baja por la escaleras un escalón a la vez, llegando hasta abajo deja la cesta en el suelo y descansa sus brazos, tras eso empuja la cesta arrastrándola hasta la pared contraria, sonríe satisfecha y se voltea dispuesta a irse.

Más no da ni tres pasos cuando choca suavemente contra alguien, levanta la vista, y ahí… ve un rostro conocido…

Applebloom: Su… Sunset…?

La presencia de la chica la confunde, y la mirada que le dirige, la asusta…

La chica de cabello de fuego mira a la pequeña con una mirada seria, fría, sus ojos parecen desprender un brillo extraño.

Ya había visto esa mirada, la misma que le dirigió en la entrada de la escuela. Al igual que esa vez, esos ojos comenzaron a intimidarla y hacerla temblar.

Applebloom: qué… qué haces aquí…?

La mayor no responde, solo la mira en silencio con esos ojos. La niña da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no aparta la mirada de esos ojos.

Un escalofrío recorre su pequeño cuerpo, sus ojos amenazan con querer llorar, siente todo su cuerpo temblar, y un fuerte impulso de correr. Pero la chica está justo en frente, interponiéndose entre ella y la única salida del lugar, está atrapada…

De repente oye una voz a la distancia, más fuerte, y más… alguien la está llamando.

Applejack: Applebloom!

La niña reacciona y ve a su hermana mayor bajar las escaleras.

Applejack: ahí estás, te dije que no te demoraras, la abuela se está enfadando ven de una vez.

La pequeña Apple no responde, mira a su alrededor notando la ausencia de Sunset, la Apple mayor se le acerca y nota el estado de su hermanita.

Applejack: Applebloom? .. qué sucede?

La niña por instinto se acerca a su hermana mayor y la abraza a con fuerza mientras sigue observando alrededor. La hermana mayor acaricia la cabeza de la menor en un intento de calmarla.

Applebloom: … Su… Shim…

Applejack: puedes repetir eso dulzura?

Applebloom: Sunset Shimmer…!

Applejack: Sunset? Qué pasa con ella?

Applebloom: e-ella… estaba aquí! Aquí abajo!

Applejack: eh? Cómo aquí? En donde?

Applebloom: aquí! Estaba frente a mí y… me miraba… me miraba… de una manera extraña…

Applejack voltea a los lados, en la bodega solo ve algunas cestas con manzanas, barriles, y algunas botellas de sidra de manzana.

Applejack: pero Sunset no está aquí, y no pudo haberse ido sin que la viera salir.

Applebloom: pe-pero estaba aquí… yo la vi…

La mayor se arrodilla para ver a su hermanita a los ojos y le limpia los pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Applejack: mira hermanita, Sunset no está aquí, seguramente te lo habrás imaginado, las cosas en la escuela han estado muy feas por culpa de Sunset.

 _Oír esas palabras hace que el pecho de la pequeña se enfríe…_

Applejack: y has estado trabajando mucho últimamente, de seguro tu cerebro te hizo una mala broma.

Applebloom: pe-pero…

Applejack: ya tranquila, ella no está aquí, y no puede hacerte nada, yo no se lo permitiría.

Un pequeño beso en la frente de la pequeña y la mayor se pone de pie.

Applejack: ahora vamos, hay que cenar y luego a la cama, te sentirás mejor mañana.

Toma la mano de su hermana pequeña y la lleva fuera del lugar, ella no se resiste, en su mente sigue presente aquella imagen, y en silencio reza porque su hermana tenga razón.

* * *

Sunset mantiene una expresión neutra mientras mira al maestro dar su clase, anotando datos en la pizarra y citando frases de un libro en sus manos.

Mira su cuaderno viendo las notas que había registrado de la clase, suspira con cansancio y observa a los demás estudiantes, todos centrados en sus propios libros y cuadernos.

Eventualmente suena la campana que da por finalizada la clase, y como si todos en la clase hubieran sido entrenados, el maestro detiene su hablar y los alumnos comienzan a guardar sus elementos.

Maestro: no olviden estudiar para el examen de la próxima semana, que tengan buen día.

Eso sirve como despedida al hombre que guarda todos los elementos de su clase y se retira.

Sunset: -pensando- otro examen?! Ya van cuatro! Y todos la misma semana, que nadie se apiada de la chica nueva que solo tiene unos días en este lugar?

Con un suspiro de derrota comienza a guardar sus cosas. Todos los alumnos salen del salón y van por su propio camino, lo mismo hace ella.

Camina por le pasillo sin prestar atención a nada, y sin llamar la atención de nadie alrededor. Al llegar a su casillero intercambia sus libros para la próxima clase.

 _Una sensación atraviesa su espalda, repentinamente comienza a sentirse observada._

Mira hacia los lados, muchos estudiantes caminan por ese pasillo, pero ninguno parece importarle lo que esté haciendo. Cierra su casillero y empieza a caminar.

 _Alguien la está siguiendo, lo sabe, desde sus primeros tiempos, cuando este mundo le mostró su lado oscuro, había desarrollado una especie de instinto._

Voltea la cabeza, el pasillo se ve en relativa calma, los estudiantes atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

 _Sigue caminando._ _Y sigue teniendo esa sensación. Sus oídos parecen agudizarse, o quizá es su mente que le juega una broma, pero oye unos pasos que sincronizan con los suyos._

 _Se detiene y deja de oírlos._

 _Retoma su caminar, ahora además de los pasos logra sentir una presencia detrás._

 _Acelera su caminar, siente a su perseguidor hacer lo mismo. Sin correr, pero si con paso presuroso va por los pasillos pasando a otros estudiantes, estos no se molestan en verla._

Tras haber hecho lo que cree es un distancia considerable con su perseguidor, dobla en una esquina y se mantiene oculta tras esta. Sus oídos captan un sonido, alguien había empezado a correr.

Extiende la pierna y pronto ve a alguien doblar esa esquina corriendo, la persona no logra ver a la ex equina y tropieza con el tobillo de esta ganando un grito de sorpresa y una caída.

Sunset se sorprende un poco al ver a la chica en el suelo, la Dazzling que había visto en su primer día.

La chica peliazul se levanta y se agarra la nariz, en su expresión se ve su intento por no llorar.

Sunset: tú?

La voz de la ex equina la hace incorporarse con prisa. Ambas se miran con sorpresa.

Sunset: … estás… siguiéndome?

La peliazul se muestra nerviosa ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una seria, casi intimidante. _… casi._

Sunset mantiene su expresión de desconcierto mientras ve a la ex sirena. Esta a su vez mantiene su mirada seria, pero se le notan algunas cotas de sudor en la frente.

Pasan un par de segundos, ninguna dice nada, Sunset gira un poco los ojos para asegurarse que nadie las esté viendo y regresa su mirada a la peliazul.

Finalmente decide romper el silencio.

Sunset: pues-

Sonata: No se que pretendas pero no lo lograrás!

La interrupción y el repentino grito acaban por confundir más a la peli fuego.

Sunset: … eh?

Sonata: voy a detenerte! Quizá ya no tengo magia pero…! Pero… eh… yo se… Kung fu! Jiaaa!

Como para enfatizar su declaración la chica levanta los brazos y una pierna en un intento, … no muy bueno, de imitar la pose de grulla.

Sunset queda con el rostro en blanco, su cerebro hace mucho dejó de funcionar.

Sunset: -pensando- debí ir al Colegio Trottingham.

La ex sirena al ver la falta de reacción de su adversaria se pone más nerviosa y en un ataque, bastante desesperado, se lanza contra ella agitando los brazos.

Sunset se mueve a un lado y la peliazul acaba chocando con fuerza contra la pared. Sunset se le queda viendo, se separa de la pared agarrándose la nariz, se oye un sollozo y se ven las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _Esta era una de las sirenas que había amenazado conquistar el mundo?_

Con ojos semi cerrados mira a la ex sirena quien sigue sollozando y frotándose la nariz. Introduce la mano en uno de los bolsillos y nota algo dentro, lo saca y ve que es una bendita adhesiva.

Se acerca a la sirena y apartándole las manos revisa un poco su nariz, acto seguido le coloca cuidadosamente la bandita. La ex sirena se sorprende un poco ante la acción.

Sunset: mira, lo que sea que estés pensando, está mal, no vine aquí por ti ni nada parecido, ni siquiera sabía que estudiabas aquí cuando me inscribí en esta escuela.

La peli azul se muestra más sorprendida a la vez que cruza los ojos para ver la bendita en su nariz.

Sonata: … tú… pero… entonces por qué estás aquí?

La peli fuego desvía la mirada y se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

Sunset: eso no es de tu incumbencia, de cualquier forma, no tengo ningún asunto contigo, solo estoy aquí para asistir a las clases.

Ojos esmeralda muestran una expresión neutral mientras miran los confundidos ojos cereza.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más suena la campana de inicio a clase.

Sunset: y con eso debo irme, adiós.

No espera ninguna respuesta y simplemente se retira dejando a una aún confundida ex sirena, esta toca suavemente su nariz y sigue viendo la bendita que le había puesto.

* * *

 _Las cosas estaban tranquilas en Canterlot, la atmósfera un tanto depresiva y sumamente pesada que se había cumulado en la escuela durante las últimas semanas había desaparecido._

 _Los estudiantes charlaban entre sí, se preparaban para sus clases y, básicamente todo era normal en la escuela._

Applebloom camina por el pasillo sin ninguna prisa, al llegar a su casillero intenta abrirlo, pero este parece haberse atascado, jala con fuerza pero no cede, deja su mochila en el suelo y apoyando su pie en el casillero de al lado jala la puerta haciendo uso de todo su cuerpo.

Consigue abrirlo, y también consigue caerse y tirar la mitad de sus cosas en el suelo. Gime con frustración y procede a levantarlo todo.

Estudiante: escuchase acerca de Sunset?

Una plática cercana entre dos estudiantes llama su atención.

Estudiante 2: qué pasa con ella ahora?

Estudiante 1: se fue de la escuela.

La frase deja pasmada a la niña y hace que vuelva a soltar todas sus cosas.

Estudiante 2: se fue?! En verdad?!

Estudiante 1: si, eso es lo que todo el mundo ah estado diciendo.

Estudiante 2: vaya, con razón nadie la ah visto en toda la semana.

Estudiante 1: si, de seguro la directora decidió expulsarla de una vez.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron, y sus pupilas se dilatan al oír eso.

Estudiante 2: bien, no más Anon-A-Miss.

Ambos se marchan sin darse cuenta que la niña que escuchó su plática está ahora helada con una mirada perdida.

* * *

Sweety y Scootaloo: EXPULSADA?!

Las Crusaders por llamada de emergencia de su líder se habían reunido en el patio trasero de la escuela, específicamente bajo las gradas del campo de futbol. Fuera de la vista y el oído de otros.

Scootaloo: AB, estás… segura de lo que dices?

La Apple menor asiente con una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

Applebloom: lo escuché de unos chicos hace un rato, Sunset no ah venido a la escuela desde hace días, y… vi las redes sociales, parece que Flash Sentry le dijo a alguien que Sunset ya no es alumna de nuestra escuela.

Los ojos de Scootaloo se abren de par en par, Sweety cubre su boca y sus ojos tiemblan.

Scootaloo: esto… esto es…

Sweety: esto no está bien… no se suponía que pasara esto…

Applebloom: … chicas, tenemos que hacer algo, hay que ayudar a Sunset.

Sweety Bell asiente rápidamente, Scootaloo por otra parte voltea la cabeza y mira hacia la nada.

Scootaloo: … por qué deberiamos?

Sus compañeras la ven confundidas por la pregunta.

Scootaloo: digo, hicimos esto, para que nuestras hermanas pasaran más tiempo con nosotras, Sunset se las estaba robando.

Applebloom: Scootaloo! Cómo puedes decir eso?! Esto no es para nada lo que queriamos!

La pequeña atleta no responde, y tampoco mira a su amiga.

Applebloom: querer que nuestras hermanas nos escuchen está bien, pero… hacer que expulsen a Sunset… eso es malo y lo sabes!

Scootaloo baja la vista y sus ojos se humedecen un poco.

Scootaloo: … lo se…

Las tres chicas miran hacia el suelo, todas con expresiones de derrota y culpa. Sweety bell pronto se frota el vientre con una mirada de dolor.

Sweety: auh… siento que el estómago me da vueltas…

Scootaloo: estás bien?

Sweety: no…

La niña se deja caer de rodillas agarrando su vientre, sus amigas se aproximan y la consuelan.

Sweety: … hicimos mal… muy mal…

Applebloom: tenemos que arreglar esto.

Scootaloo: pero cómo…? No podemos decirles la verdad… nuestras hermanas nunca nos volverían a hablar…

Las tres quedan en silencio por un rato. La pequeña de moño es quien rompe el silencio mientras saca su teléfono.

Applebloom: … creo… primero lo primero… hay que acabar con Anon-A-Miss.

Mira a sus amigas, como en espera de alguna objeción, más no hay ninguna, sino que recibe un asentimiento de ambas.

La pequeña Apple en seguida abre la sesión, en un rápido vistazo distingue lo que habían hecho, aquello que habían publicado, y las consecuencias que eso había traído. Un par de toques y un mensaje se aparece en la pantalla.

- _Está seguro de querer eliminar la cuenta "Anon-A-Miss"?_ -

No lo duda un momento, y da su respuesta.

- _Si_ -

Segundos después, se había ido, aquella página que tantos problemas había causado, había dejado de existir. Suspira con cansancio, sus amigas la imitan.

* * *

Sunset se mantiene centrada en la clase, o lo hace en mayor medida. Repentinamente una pregunta asalta su mente.

Sunset: -parpadeando- … por qué tenía una bendita en mi bolsillo…?


	7. Conocidas, no tan nuevas

_Viernes, último día de la semana escolar. Su primera semana._

Con el rostro apoyado en una mano, y el codo en la mesa, Sunset evita que su cabeza caiga mientras come su almuerzo.

 _Sabía que la Preparatoria Cristal sería estricta, pero nunca se imaginó que sería sádica._

 _Los maestros parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para tomar mil exámenes al mismo tiempo._

Un suspiro cansado se le escapa, envuelve los finos hilos de masa hervida alrededor de su tenedor y los lleva a su boca.

 _La cafetería servía tallarines ese día, al menos algo salió parcialmente bien, considerando que olvidó preparar su almuerzo._

 _Lo malo es que venía con albóndigas de carne, pero no le costaba dejar estas de lado y comerse solo la pasta._

 _Tendría que dedicar todo el fin de semana a estudiar si quería salir bien en esos exámenes, de seguro ningún maestro aceptaría la excusa de "soy nueva" si sacaba malas notas._

… _pensándolo detenidamente, no es que importara, ya no tenía vida social de todas formas._

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a alguien detenerse a su lado, voltea la cabeza levemente y la ve, de nuevo, la sirena, de pie a su lado, con su bandeja de almuerzo, si no estuviera tan cansada, quizá su rostro habría mostrado sorpresa.

No hay palabras, ambas solo se miran una a la otra, Sunset nota una expresión extraña en ella, una mezcla de lo parece miedo, y algo que no logra distinguir, no dice nada y en su lugar espera a que la sirena diga lo que sea que tenga que decir.

Finalmente tras unos segundos, lo dice.

Sonata: … um… yo… pue… puedo sentarme aquí?

La ex equina logra levantar una ceja, mostrando su confusión, ella es la única sentada en esa mesa, pero había muchos asientos libres en otras, la situación no tenía mucho sentido.

La sirena al notar la falta de respuesta se muerde el labio y desviando la mirada habla.

Sonata: yo… es que… quiero decir, llevo… mucho rato en esta escuela pero… en realidad… la verdad no conozco a nadie y… bueno… por lo general me siento sola pero es que… es tan, aburrido y… tú… yo… y es que… bueno ambas, tratamos de conquistar el mundo una vez así que… creo, que tenemos eso en común y… …

Mientras la ex sirena dice todo esto la ex equina no cambia su expresión, solo mantiene su mirada, y el silencio, silencio que hace a la peli azul dejar de hablar y mostrar cierta tristeza.

Sonata: … yo… olvídalo, ya… ya me voy…

Con la mirada gacha da una vuelta y empieza a caminar. Sunset la ve por un momento. Hasta…

Sunset: espera.

El llamado la sorprende, se detiene y se voltea a ver a la peli fuego.

Sunset: … siéntate.

Sonata: … D-De… de verdad…?

No hay respuesta, pero asiente levemente con los ojos cerrados, ganando una sonrisa de la otra chica.

Se sienta justo en frente de ella, Sunset sigue comiendo en silencio, sin cambiar su expresión, la ex sirena también comienza a comer.

Sonata: y… qué opinas de la escuela?

Sunset no responde abiertamente, pero mientras tiene la boca llena deja salir un gemido.

Sonata: si, la verdad este lugar es horrible, pero bueno, es una escuela, así, que supongo que cumple su propósito en ese aspecto.

Una succión de tallarines y un trago son la única, "respuesta" de la chica.

Sonata: si, es muy distinto de Canterlot, digo, la comida está bien, y los baños son más limpios, pero… Canterlot tenía tacos.

Sunset bebe su jugo de frutas.

Sonata: me hubiera gustado ir a Canterlot, pero… bueno, no es que alguien me hubiera querido ahí, así que… Adagio pensó que este lugar sería bueno para mis estudios.

Finalmente los ojos de la ex equina se fijan en ella, la ex sirena nota que hay cierta intriga en su mirada, se demora unos segundos en adivinar la pregunta que tiene.

Sonata: oh, Adagio Dazzle, la del cabello naranja.

La ex equina hace un gesto de comprensión y sigue su almuerzo.

Sonata: yo soy Sonata, Sonata Dusk, y la que queda es Aria Blaze.

Sunset mueve la cabeza.

Sonata: y… si, me va bien, supongo, aunque… es muy aburrido aquí, quiero decir, se supone que una escuela sea aburrida, pero, sería bueno, tener alguien con quien hablar, entiendes?

Nuevamente no hay respuesta verbal, pero si un movimiento, muy leve, de cabeza.

Sonata: y pues eso, solo eh estado estudiando desde la batalla de las bandas, y tú?

Tras tragar su bocado Sunset desvía la mirada lejos de la sirena y sigue su silencio.

Sonata: oh, bueno, entiendo si no quieres contarme, quiero decir, no es que seamos amigas, eso me recuerda, seguimos siendo enemigas?

Hay un encogimiento de hombros de la ex equina.

Sonata: en lo personal, no tengo interés en ser enemiga de nadie, solo quiero, pues… ser yo.

Sunset ve a la sirena a la vez que esta mira su plato de comida, ninguna dice nada más, el silencio cae sobre ellas nuevamente.

La peli azul luego de un rato ladea la cabeza y mira alrededor, en un momento sus ojos captan las albóndigas que la ex equina no ah comido.

Sonata: te vas a comer esas?

Sunset mira su plato, y segundos después lo empuja hacia la peli azul, esta gustosa toma las albóndigas y las pone en su propio plato.

Sonata: prefiero el pescado pero, la carne de este mundo no está mal.

Con una sonrisa se lleva una de las bolas de carne a la boca, Sunset no se inmuta mientras la ve y solo toma de regreso su plato para seguir su propio almuerzo.

No hay más plática luego de eso, y eventualmente la hora del almuerzo termina.

* * *

Camina por un vacío pasillo con dirección a su última clase.

 _Solo una clase más, luego de eso podría volver a su departamento, descansaría el resto del día, y usaría el fin de semana para ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad, ponerse al día con las clases, y no reprobar los exámenes._

?: por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Lo que te pedimos no es difícil.

Una voz, que resuena desde el pasillo de al lado, gracias a la acústica del lugar. Se detiene y voltea hacia su origen.

?: por favor, déjenme… te-tengo que llegar a mi clase…

Esa voz, era inconfundible.

Sunset: Twilight…?

 _Ahora si que tenía interés._

Con cautela se acerca al origen de las voces.

?: te dejaremos ir a clase, en cuanto prometas ayudarnos.

Sunset se oculta tras una esquina, se asoma levemente y logra una vista de lo que ocurre. Ahí, al final de uno de los pasillos, Twilight está contra la ventana, frente a ella, dos estudiantes masculinos la miran con sonrisas extrañas.

Estudiante 1: mira, solo te pedimos que te sientes junto a nosotros en las pruebas, y nos ayudes con las respuestas.

Twiligh: pe-pero eso… es incorrecto es…

Estudiante 2: vamos haznos ese favor, somos compañeros, es normal que los compañeros se ayuden de vez en cuando.

Twilight: lo… lo siento no… no puedo hacer algo así.

La chica de lentes intenta moverse y pasar a un lado de ellos, pero es prontamente tomada de cada brazo, ahoga un grito en su boca y pronto se ve arrojada contra la ventana.

Sunset agudiza su mirada y aprieta los dientes ante la acción.

Twilight se ve atrapada cuando ambos se ponen a cada lado y se le acercan mucho, intenta encogerse tanto como puede para alejarse.

Estudiante 1: mira cuatro ojos, te lo estamos pidiendo de forma amable, si tú nos ayudas ahora, nosotros podríamos ayudarte cuando tengas problemas.

Estudiante 2: pero si no lo haces, entonces, VAS, a tener problemas.

La chica de lentes estaba sin habla, ambos la miraban con ojos casi siniestros, las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Ahí es cuando la paciencia de Sunset acabó, salió de su escondite.

Sunset: les gusta intimidar a una chica eh?!

Los dos chicos se voltean para ver a la peli fuego de pie en mitad del vacío pasillo.

Sunset: por qué no lo intentan conmigo entonces?!

Twilight ve a Sunset, su sorpresa se denota en su mirada.

Estudiante 2: quién es esa?

Estudiante 1: no lo se.

Estudiante 2: oye esto no te incumbe, lárgate de aquí.

Sunset: por qué no me obligas mequetrefe?

Ambos chicos se miran uno al otro con desconcierto antes de volver a la chica.

Estudiante 1: oye tocino, no estamos para juegos, vete de aquí si no quieres problemas.

Sunset: tal vez quiero problemas.

Una vez más, se ven uno al otro antes de caminar hacia ella. Twilight al verse liberada se deja caer al suelo y respira profundamente a la vez que ve con miedo como ambos se ponen delante de Sunset.

Estudiante 1: escucha entrometida, estamos en medio de un asunto importante.

Estudiante 2: un asunto que no te concierne.

Sunset: oh vaya que me concierne, un par de vagos y holgazanes asustando a una joven, no es algo que me guste ver.

Estudiante 2: entonces lárgate y no lo veas.

Estudiante 1: no creo que quieras hacernos enojar.

Sunset: no creo que USTEDES, quieran hacerme enojar a MÍ.

Ambos se miran con sonrisas divertidas y luego vuelven a Sunset.

Estudiante 1: te crees valiente, eh tocino?

Sunset: pruébame, bastardo.

Estudiante 1: … sabes, me agrada tu actitud, por qué no vienes con nosotros, haremos que la cuatro ojos nos ayude en las pruebas.

Sunset: púdrete imbécil.

Estudiante 2: no parece que entiendas tu posición, mira, adelantaremos las pruebas, es opción múltiple, "A" te marchas y olvidas que viste algo.

Estudiante 1: "B" vienes con nosotros, y NOSOTROS pretendemos que no dijiste nada.

Estudiante 2; y "C"… bueno, solo digamos que esa no te gustará.

Ambos ven a Sunset con sonrisas confiadas, casi siniestras. Twilight ve aterrada a la chica. Sunset, no muestra ningún temor.

Sunset: … elijo "D", ninguna de las anteriores.

Ambos se miran, con un asentimiento el primero da unos pasos y trata de tomarla del hombro, ella al instante lo toma de la muñeca y le tuerce el brazo por la espalda. Un gemido de dolor escapa de él, el segundo al verla se enfada y lanza un golpe, que impacta sobre el primero cuando ella lo mueve usándolo de escudo.

Empuja al sujeto contra su compañero y se queda de pie frente a ellos, ambos alzan la vista hacia ella y la miran con ira.

Estudiante 1: estás muerta.

Se preparan para un nuevo ataque, pero se detienen al instante.

Twilight observa como ambos se quedan inmóviles en su lugar, mirando a Sunset a los ojos.

En esos ojos esmeralda hay ira, desprecio, y un profundo resentimiento.

Ambos quedan helados ante esa mirada, procuran mantener su rostro firme, pero el sudor en su frente denota su miedo.

Estudiante 1: t-tú… miserable, te voy a-

Sunset: a "qué"?

Esa voz, esa voz siniestra y los ojos ahora directamente sobre él lo hacen estremecerse. Su compañero al verse libre de la atención aprovecha para dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Sunset mantiene sus ojos en el primero, se le acerca lentamente quedando justo frente a él.

Sunset: a "qué"? qué vas a hacer?

No hay respuesta, sus piernas y sus puños tiemblan. Al notar el silencio Sunset lleva sus ojos al otro chico, este al ser el centro de atención da un respingo, y logrando hacer a sus piernas responder sale corriendo. El primero al verse abandonado se llena de sorpresa, y pánico.

Sunset vuelve a mirarlo y él al instante se mueve hacia atrás, gira en un semicírculo rodeando a la chica logrando así hacerse camino para escapar.

Sunset mantiene la vista, asegurándose de que no regresen, luego va hacia la chica sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared.

Twilight la ve acercarse y extenderle la mano.

Sunset: estás bien?

No responde, pero acepta la mano, Sunset la jala levemente ayudándola a levantarse.

Sunset: no te lastimaron verdad?

Niega con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de la peli fuego.

Sunset: eso es bueno, menudo par de inútiles, nunca faltan los idiotas que quieren aprovecharse de otros. –Pensando- … juh… eso se oye extraño viniendo de mí.

La ex equina queda tan curiosa en sus pensamientos que no nota a la chica de lentes mirarla con duda. Ante su silencio decide hablar.

Twilight: u-um… yo…

Sunset: eh? Ah! qué pasó?

Twilight: yo… quiero… … gra… gracias…

Sunset: … eh? Ah no necesitas agradecer.

Un silencio torpe sigue a eso. Sunset parece dudar a la vez que extiende la mano.

Sunset: soy Sunset, Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: Twi-Twilight… Sparkle…

Se dan la mano, y regresa el silencio entre ambas. Hasta que Sunset se percata de algo.

Sunset: diablos! Hay que ir a clase, vamos.

Para sorpresa de Twilight, la ex equina la toma de la muñeca y la jala para empezar a correr.

Twilight: o-oye…! No podemos correr en los pasillos!

 _Las cosas, podrían ponerse interesantes en la preparatoria._


	8. Culpa

_Un poderoso estruendo sacude el aire, cual rugido de demonio resuena por todo el lugar._

La pequeña Apple es sacudida estrepitosamente de su sueño, queda sentada en su cama con el cuerpo temblando y su corazón latiendo con fuerza, le toma un par de segundos darse cuenta que aquel sonido fue un trueno en el exterior, consecuencia de la fuerte tormenta de esa noche.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio y respira profundo para calmar su corazón, sus oídos captan el fuerte susurro del viento y los golpes de la lluvia en su ventana y techo.

 _Encontrándose demasiado despierta se levanta y sale de su habitación con dirección al baño, un vaso de agua la ayudará a volver a dormir._

Entra al cuarto dicho, y extiende la mano para encender la luz, solo para descubrir que esta no enciende, lo intenta un par de veces, evidentemente la tormenta había hecho que la energía eléctrica no funcionara.

Gime en frustración pero termina por ignorarlo, toma el vaso de plástico del lavado y lo llena con agua del grifo, bebe lentamente el contenido y al terminar suelta un suspiro.

Cuando levanta la mirada ve su rostro cansado en el espejo, y algo más…

Algo, una sombra justo frente a la puerta del lugar.

La vista la hace dejar caer el vaso y voltearse rápidamente, y nota la silueta de una persona, la penumbra mantiene a la persona oculta por unos segundos, pero pronto logra distinguir quien es.

Applebloom: … Sunset…

Sunset se mantiene inmóvil, de pie entre la niña y la puerta, con esa perturbadora mirada.

Applebloom: yo… yo no quise…

Sus palabras mueren al sentir todo su cuerpo helarse ante esa fría mirada, sus piernas flaquean y cae al suelo, la chica sigue mirándola con esos ojos.

Retrocede, un desesperado intento por alejarse de esa mirada, retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared contraria, allí se queda inmóvil, esos ojos se mantienen fijos en ella en todo momento.

Destellos de relámpagos inundan el cielo y su luz atraviesa la pequeña ventanilla del baño, en cada parpadeo de luz la chica desaparece regresando al segundo siguiente junto a las sombras.

Los ojos de la niña vierten lágrimas y su pequeño cuerpo tiembla, intenta hablar, gritar, pero su garganta está seca, intenta moverse pero su cuerpo parece de piedra.

Repentinamente la energía eléctrica de la casa se re-establece, la luz del cuarto se enciende eliminando toda la penumbra, y a la chica…

La pequeña se ve sola en el baño, rodeada de luz, su cuerpo aún sintiéndose helado salvo por las lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

* * *

 _Su mente se había bloqueado hace tiempo, el instinto fue lo que la hizo correr fuera del cuarto y por el pasillo hasta su propia habitación._

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró sobre la cama, cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas, temblando bajo estas se encogió tanto como pudo, las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentó olvidar aquella mirada mientras repetía las mismas palabras.

Applebloom: Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…

 _Esa noche, lentamente la tormenta termina, pero no para la pequeña._

* * *

 _La mañana del viernes empezó bastante sombría, con oscuras nubes opacando el cielo, y notándose un viento más frío en el ambiente._

 _El ambiente casi se sentía deprimente, incluso en la secundaria Canterlot el frío provocaba que los alumnos estuvieran poco animados, todos buscaban a sus amigos y compañeros, en meta de escapar, o al menos distraerse del mal clima, un día de esos es los que uno se da cuenta que nadie, quiere estar fuera de su hogar._

Fue durante un descanso entre las clases que las Rainbooms decidieron ir a su salón de prácticas a tratar de tocar algo, "tratar" es la palabra clave.

Los sonidos producidos por aquellos instrumentos eran desastrosos, sin una pizca de ritmo ni mucho menos sentido armónico.

En sus rostros se evidencia la desesperación con la que tocan intentando unir las notas para que suenen bien, sin éxito alguno.

Rainbow: GRRRR BASTA YA!

Con ese grito toma su guitarra y la estrella contra el suelo haciendo a las demás detenerse.

Rainbow: qué rayos nos pasa?! Por qué estamos tocando tan mal?!

Ninguna podía dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Applejack: hasta creo que cada día tocamos peor.

Rainbow: POR QUÉ?! ÉRAMOS DE LO MEJOR! CASI COMO ESTRELLAS DE VERDAD!

Rarity: es extraño, es como si nuestros instrumentos no quisieran funcionar.

Rainbow: por qué me late que Sunset tiene algo que ver en esto?

Applejack: Sunset? Y eso por qué?

Rainbow: quizá les hizo algo a nuestros instrumentos antes de marcharse!

Applejack: aw vamos, eso no es posible.

Rainbow: y por qué no?! ya ah hecho mucho daño en la escuela, no me sorprendería que también quisiera arruinar nuestra banda.

Rarity: siento deshacer tu teoría, pero eh llevado mi teclado a que lo revisen en varias tiendas, y no hay nada malo en él.

Applejack: y yo revisé con cuidado mi guitarra, no tiene nada extraño.

Rainbow: quizá no es algo ordinario, si eso es! nos echó una maldición!

Applejack: maldi-… oh por favor no lo dirás en serio.

Rainbow: de seguro usó algún tipo de hechizo! Y eso nos hace tocar mal.

Pinkie: Sunsie no haría eso…

Rainbow: claro que lo haría! Ella es un demonio!

Rarity: ahora Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer no tiene esa clase de magia.

Rainbow: cómo lo sabes? sabes algo que nosotras no? no estarás en esto con ella?!

Rarity: disculpa?!

Applejack: muy bien Rainbow Dash, ya estás siendo paranóica.

Pinkie: por favor, no peleemos…

Se hace silencio mientras se ven unas a otras con diferentes expresiones. Luego de un rato Rainbow suspira y sacude su cabeza.

Rainbow: bien si, tienen razón, aquí la enemiga es Sunset.

Applejack: yo dudo que Sunset esté involucrada.

Rainbow: es obvio que lo está. Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: eh?! Ah! eep!

Rainbow: estás de acuerdo conmigo no? Sunset de seguro nos hizo algo.

Fluttershy: um, y-y-y-yo… la verdad… no creo eso… yo…

Rainbow: ugh nadie me apoya…

Rarity: Rainbow por favor, no te pongas así, las cosas han sido demasiado difíciles para todas,

Applejack: solo han pasado unos días desde que Sunset se fué, y la pagina de Anon-A-Miss se cerró hace menos, aún tenemos esa carga encima.

Pinkie: … me pregunto porque se cerró…

Rainbow: duh, Sunset ya fue expulsada, ya no tenía caso seguir atacando a la escuela, de seguro lo está haciendo en donde sea que esté.

Fluttershy: um, en realidad… no es seguro que… la expulsaran… digo… um…

Applejack: da igual, el caso es que ya no nos molestará. Es casi hora de que empiece el próximo periodo, mejor nos vamos.

Nadie da objeción, las cinco abandonan el salón y con una despedida ligera se separan, Fluttershy nota a Pinkie quedarse en su lugar con la mirada baja, y un silencio muy atípico en la chica.

Fluttershy: Pinkie, tú um… estás… bien?

La respuesta se demora unos segundos.

Pinkie: … quisiera… que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…

La chica tímida no esperaba esa respuesta, y oírla la hizo deprimirse, finalmente Pinkie se retira, y al verse sola en el pasillo, Fluttershy hace lo mismo.

* * *

Maestra: "El Corazón Delator" si recuerdan, el lunes pedí a todos leer una copia de esta obra, bien, asumo que todos han cumplido.

Una respuesta afirmativa viene de los niños de la clase, algunos más seguros que otros.

Maestra: bien, quien puede decirme en sus propios términos, de que trata esta obra?

Mira superficialmente a sus alumnos en espera de un voluntario, al no haber uno lo llama ella misma.

Maestra: Sweety Bell.

Sweety: ah si?

Maestra: por favor, ilústranos sobre el contenido de la obra.

Sweety: s-si… eh… por lo que entendí es, es sobre un hombre… que ma... mata a un anciano…

El usar la palabra " _matar_ " parece poner nerviosa a la pequeña, la maestra lo nota por lo que decide cambiar su atención a otra estudiante.

Maestra: correcto, Archer, qué más puedes decirnos.

Archer: ah si pues… luego de matarlo… cuando la policía va a su casa, él comienza… a oír los latidos del corazón del anciano.

Maestra: bien, me alegra ver que cumplieron su tarea.

La sonrisa de la mujer calma un poco a los alumnos que se veían algo nerviosos.

Maestra: ahora, les parece que un corazón, de una persona que ah sido asesinada, puede seguir latiendo?

Los niños se miran unos a otros un momento, más de una respuesta es negativa, aunque hay quienes parecen tener dudas.

Maestra: entonces, por qué creen, que ese hombre oía el corazón latiendo?

Se hace un pequeño silencio mientras todos parecen estar pensando.

Scootaloo: bueno, el tipo desde el principio se nota está loco.

Maestra: buena observación Scootaloo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Snips: quizá era una radio que estaba por ahí.

La mirada de la maestra y de todos se llena de pesadez ante esa respuesta.

Snails: o quizá no era el corazón del difundo sino el suyo propio el cual ante la presión de su reciente crimen lo llevó a una hipertensión y el aumento de sangre en su cerebro lo hizo entrar en un estado de agudeza sensitiva auditiva que hizo escuchar sus propios latidos y como su cerebro no respondía correctamente creyó que estos venían del cuerpo.

La mirada de la maestra y de todos se llena de incredulidad ante esa respuesta.

Antes la mirada de todos el chico se pone algo nervioso.

Snails: … o quizá no…

La maestra parpadea un par de veces antes de lograr recuperarse del asombro.

Maestra: am… si, bueno, um… Applebloom, alguna idea?

Applebloom: eh? Ah… pu… pues… quizás… la culpa?

Su voz se notaba insegura, pero la maestra no pareció notarlo.

Maestra: muy bien Applebloom, "culpa", la culpa, es una emoción que se adhiere a nuestro subconsciente, cuando hacemos una mala acción.

La maestra sigue su explicación ante la mirada de todos sus alumnos, excepto la pequeña del moño quien mira hacia abajo con su mente algo nublada.

Maestra: este es un tema algo avanzado para nuestra clase de psicología, pero lo único que me interesa que entiendan de esto, es que una emoción tan poderosa, como lo es la culpa, puede afectar directamente a nuestra mente.

 _La habitación de alguna forma parece oscurecerse, y tornarse mucho más fría de lo que estaba._

Maestra: las personas generalmente experimentamos una sensación de culpa y pesar tras cometer un acto dañino hacia otros, esto se hace notorio cuando la persona que hace de víctima experimenta un fuerte sentimiento de dolor.

Las palabras de la maestra hacen que el vientre de Sweety Bell comience a doler, y que Scootalloo desvíe la mirada con pena.

Maestra: el cerebro es un órgano sensible, y muy influyente en lo que respecta a las emociones, no solo la culpa, otros factores tales como la felicidad y la tristeza pueden alterar nuestro pensamiento.

 _La voz de la maestra se sentía muy lejana, haciendo eco en un abismo._

Maestra: esta obra es un ejemplo, de lo que una emoción puede hacernos, engañar a nuestra mente, y hacernos oír, o ver cosas, que en realidad, no están ahí.

Applebloom se agarra los brazos sintiendo un intenso escalofrío, levanta la vista, y la ve…

Una sombra detrás de la maestra, la mujer no parece notarlo mientras sigue su lección.

La sombra pronto se hace visible, y vuelve a verlos… aquellos ojos…

Scootaloo nota el cambio de actitud de su amiga con moño, sus ojos abiertos, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, unas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

Scootaloo: Applebloom? … Applebloom!

 _No responde, no puede… su mente está centrada en esos ojos, ojos que la observan sin compasión, que congelan su interior y nublan todos sus sentidos._

 _Se ve envuelta en oscuridad, donde solo puede ver a la chica, y esos ojos…_

Maestra: Applebloom, Applebloom.

El tacto de la mano de la maestra en su hombro hace a la niña volver en sí y verse nuevamente en el salón de clase.

La mujer la observa con preocupación, los demás alumnos miran la escena confundidos, sus amigas, la ven con miedo y preocupación.

Maestra: te encuentras bien Applebloom?

La niña tarda un momento en asimilar la situación y poder responder.

Applebloom: e… estoy bien…

La mujer le toca la mejilla.

Maestra: estás pálida, quieres ir a la enfermería?

Applebloom: n-no… e-estoy bien… en serio, perdón por interrumpir su clase.

La maestra no se muestra segura, más decide no presionar más al a niña y continúa, esta vez cambiando a un tema diferente.

La pequeña Apple permanece con la mirada baja, tanto Sweety como Scootaloo la ven muy preocupadas, se hacen una idea de lo que le pasa a su amiga, y sienten un agudo dolor al no poder ayudar.


	9. Ayuda y Estudios

Llega el sábado, y junto a este el cielo de invierno, espesas nubes cubren el firmamento ocultando el color azul, y haciendo difícil la llegada de los rayos de sol. La amenaza de lluvia, o quizá nieve, era evidente.

Sunset había cambiado su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero por una más invernal, con un color muy similar, esto y una falda del mismo color la protegen de los fríos vientos mientras camina hacia la gran biblioteca de la ciudad.

 _La idea era simple, al no saber con exactitud de que tratarían los exámenes de la siguiente semana, tendría que leer y estudiar un poco de todo, basándose en lo que ya había visto en clases, tendría que auto educarse._

 _No era difícil, ya lo había hecho antes, cuántos hechizo había aprendido por su cuenta sin la ayuda de Celestia u otros maestros? Solo debía volver a su ambiente natural._

Entró por la puerta principal, un gesto de bienvenida por la secretaria en turno y la chica se adentra entre los libreros.

 _Los libros._

 _Pruebas físicas de los conocimientos del pasado, impregnados en objetos prácticos sin mucho resalte, de pequeña le encantaba leer, aprender, perfeccionarse. En este mundo muchos recurrían a la tecnología y maestros particulares, entre otras cosas, pero para ella, los libros nunca dejarían de ser fuente primordial y necesaria para el conocimiento._

 _Así sin más, haciendo memoria de lo poco que dio en su primera semana en la escuela, examina los libreros en busca de temas que podrían estar en los exámenes._

Un par de vueltas, y ya había reunido cinco libros que había puesto sobre una mesa cercana.

Sunset: -pensando- tengo álgebra, filosofía e historia, me falta algo de informática y ciencia.

 _Era consciente de que tendría mucho por leer, aún era temprano, considerando que es fin de semana, pero estaba preparada para pasar todo el día en ese lugar._

Sunset: -pensando- no es que tenga otros planes.

Con dos libros más bajo el brazo mira por los libreros por uno más.

" _La Evolución de la Información_ "

Se lee en el costado de uno, sonaba tan bien como cualquier otro. Extiende su mano para tomarlo, pero en lugar del libro atrapa una mano envuelta en tela de algodón.

Desconcertada se voltea al mismo tiempo que otra chica que no se percató cuando llegó a su lado.

Sunset: Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle, la chica que comparte rostro con su conocida princesa de Equestria, y que ahora es su compañera de escuela, la mira tanto o más sorprendida.

Twilight: Su-Sunset… Shimmer… ah…

Aparta su mano y como si fuera un reflejo retrocede unos pasos. Sunset tiene una mejor vista de la chica, viste un abrigo invernal que llega hasta sus muslos de color morado claro, botas de invierno del mismo color, y en sus manos guantes rosados, también nota que sostiene contra su pecho un par de libros.

Twilight: lo… lo siento… no te ví… que ibas a usar ese libro…

Sunset: ah está bien, yo tampoco te ví a ti.

Saca el libro del mueble y lo extiende a la chica de lentes.

Sunset: ten.

Twilight: tú… no lo quieres…?

Sunset: puedo esperar que termines.

Twilight la mira unos momentos, y con la mano temblando un poco toma el libro.

Twilight: gra… gracias…

Sunset: no es nada.

Sunset da la vuelta y regresa a su mesa. Mueve un poco su cuello y acomoda sus hombros, preparándose para lo que promete ser un largo día de lectura. Toma un libro y empieza a leer.

No le toma más de unos segundos leer la primera hoja, y al terminar nota la mirada de la chica de lentes parada cerca, voltea para verla con un gesto de curiosidad, ella se acerca y con una actitud un tanto tímida habla.

Twilight: creí… que era la única que venía a la biblioteca un sábado…

Tras unos segundos de silencio la cabeza de la peli fuego procesa la oración y le causa una pequeña risa.

Sunset: vine porque debo ponerme al día con algunas clases, quiero hacerlo bien en los próximos exámenes.

Los ojos esmeralda vuelven al libro, por alguna razón los ojos amatista parecen destellar. La chica de lentes se acerca y sutilmente mira el libro de la pelifuego.

Twilight: um… perdón que lo diga pero…

La ex equina voltea la cabeza para ver a la chica.

Twilight: dudo que puedas hacerlo bien estudiando a Platón, eso no entra en el exámen.

Sunset: ... no?

Twilight: ya tomaron un examen sobre él el mes pasado, no recuerdas?

Sunset: je, difícilmente pueda recordarlo, me transferí a la escuela esta semana.

Twilight: eh?! Te… te transferiste es decir…

Sunset: soy nueva en la escuela, no sabías?

Twilight: ah… bue-bueno… nunca te había visto… pero la verdad… no conozco, a casi nadie ahí así que… pues… pensé…

No supo si era lo curioso de la situación o la actitud de la chica, pero le ganó otra risa a la ex equina.

Sunset: bueno, gracias por decírmelo, me hubiera pasado una hora estudiando para algo que no me serviría pronto.

Twilight: no tienes… los temas para las pruebas?

Sunset: como dije, solo tengo una semana en la escuela, así que es seguro que me haya perdido de muchas cosas, y como no conozco a nadie no tengo a quien preguntarle.

Twilight: … puedes, preguntarme a mí.

Los ojos esmeralda se denotan curiosos.

* * *

 _En el transcurso de la mañana, con la guía de Twilight, Sunset hace una lista de todos los temas que se tomarán en las pruebas, de igual forma la primera le muestra los libros que usan en las clases, y algunos usados por ella._

 _La chica de lentes toma el rol de una semi maestra mientras ayuda a la ex equina a comprender los temas dados, la inteligencia de Sunset permite que esto sea una tarea sencilla, y pronto logra ponerse al día con los estudios._

 _Las horas pasan, entre libros, lecciones, anotaciones , y pocas palabras cruzadas entre sí, Sunset pronto ve su libreta llena de anotaciones, y su cabeza de información, una sensación que no había tenido desde pequeña, casi sentía cosquillas._

 _Era casi divertido, había venido con el plan de permanecer allí todo el día, estudiando cuanto libro encontrara en busca de información casi aleatoria, en espera de reunir conocimiento que pudiera ser utilizable._

Alza la vista para ver a la chica a su lado con quien comparte el libro actualmente abierto sobre la mesa, esta permanece centrada en su propia lectura sin darse cuenta que la mira.

 _Había ido a la preparatoria en busca de alejarse de su pasado, pero el destino parecía no querer dejarla, había encontrado un rostro conocido, por más que no fuera el mismo que conocía._

 _Y ahora, estaba con esa chica, estudiando juntas para los exámenes a venir._

 _La vida da demasiadas vueltas extrañas._

 _Por esta vez, lo agradecía, un poco menos de esfuerzo gracias a la presencia de la chica._

Voltea la cabeza al reloj colgado en la pared, las agujas señalan las "12: 32", casi como si el verlo activara un mecanismo siente su estómago contraerse, una petición de alimento.

Se levanta y despereza su cuerpo, actos que no pasan desapercibidos por su compañera.

Twilight: qué pasa?

Sunset: nada, solo, creo que es hora de ir a comer.

Twilight: pero, estamos estudiando.

Sunset: si, pero ya es medio día, y no eh comido desde el desayuno, me acompañas? Yo invito.

La chica iba a responder, pero fue su estómago quien lo hizo en su lugar.

Sunset: je je lo tomaré como un si.

* * *

Sunset da un mordisco a su hamburguesa vegetariana, su gesto de satisfacción ante el sabor no se hace esperar. La chica de lentes sentada frente a ella la mira con una sonrisa algo divertida mientras sostiene su propia hamburguesa.

Ambas chicas sentadas en una de las mesas de un local de comida rápida, una hamburguesa para cada una, vegetariana para Sunset, acompañada de papas fritas y una soda, Twilight optó por una hamburguesa normal y una ensalada pequeña, e imitó la soda.

Twilight: generalmente no acostumbro comidas con alto porcentaje de grasas, pero en vista de que es gratis lo dejaré pasar.

Con eso da una mordida suave a su hamburguesa.

El almuerzo pasa en silencio, ambas miran a la otra un par de veces, pero ninguna sabe como iniciar una conversación.

Eso, hasta que a Twilight le viene algo en la mente.

Twilight: um, Sunset Shimmer?

La aludida aún con un bocado en la boca emite un "mmh?" a la vez que mira a la chica.

Twilight: a qué escuela ibas antes?

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a la ex equina, pero tras tragar bocado responde.

Sunset: a la secundaria Canterlot.

Twilight casi se ahoga con su soda al escucharla.

Twilight: A CANTERLOT?!

El grito hace a la peli fuego retroceder en su asiento y asiente cuidadosamente.

Twilight: de verdad vienes de Canterlot?! Tienes que contarme que pasa en esa escuela! Eh captado todo tipo de anomalías energéticas y cuánticas que no tienen base ni explicación y su actividad sísmica no corresponde con ninguna fuente física existente en el terreno! Ese lugar oculta algo, QUÉ ES?!

Ojos amatista y esmeralda se ven unos a otros, los segundos muy abiertos en una expresión de desconcierto. Twilight tarda un momento en darse cuenta de su posición, se había apoyado en la mesa e inclinado sobre esta para ver de frente a Sunset, quien ahora estaba encogida en su propio asiento por la proximidad entre ambas, tan pronto se dio cuenta se apartó quedándose helada, no ayudó el darse cuenta que personas en otras mesas había volteado a verla con expresiones similares a la de Sunset.

Con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza se deja caer en su silla y trata de ocultarse.

Twilight: lo siento… no se que me pasó…

 _En realidad si lo sabía, no era la primera vez que su instinto de investigadora sacaba lo peor de ella, pero no quería admitirlo, no ahora mismo al menos…_

Sunset: am… no importa, descuida.

Su voz sonaba insegura, cosa normal debido a la escena anterior, pero la expresión de lamento de la chica de lentes le hacía querer ayudarla.

Sunset: hey, no te preocupes por eso, aunque sobre lo que preguntas… yo… pues…

Forzó su mente a trabajar por alguna respuesta, lamentablemente, ninguna llegó…

Sunset: yo… temo que no se lo que pasa.

El gesto penoso de la chica es reemplazado por incredulidad.

Twilight: no sabes? pero… si estuviste en esa escuela, debiste de notar algo extraño que pudiera haber ocurrido.

Sunset: si cosas raras pasaron pero… no presté mucha atención, a veces es mejor ignorar ciertas cosas…

Twilight parecía querer replicar, pero Sunset sigue hablando.

Sunset: toda la escuela parece haber ignorado todo, supongo que todos teníamos otras cosas en que centrarnos.

Twilight: pero… las luces… las fluctuaciones de energía… a nadie le pareció extraño?

Sunset: si pero, yo en lo personal, tenía que enfocarme en mis estudios, mis calificaciones no eran buenas en ese momento, y si quería pasar de año tenía que mejorar.

Cerrando los ojos da otra mordida a su hamburguesa

 _Mentalmente se da una palmada en la espalda en señal de un buen trabajo, quizá no era la mejor mentira, ni excusa…, pero había mantenido la compostura y naturalidad, y eso era un buen logro._

Twilight suelta un suspiro de decepción y baja la cabeza en derrota.

Twilight: bien, lo entiendo… no a todos nos importa lo mismo, pero… segura no tienes idea de que pueda ser? Una pista o… lo que sea?

La ex equina niega con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y bebe su soda.

Sunset: ni idea.

Twilight: … está bien… supongo que seguiré sola…

Sunset: por qué el interés sin embargo?

Twilight: eh? Porque es extraño, una escuela de la nada es epicentro de anomalías energéticas y físicas, y nadie parece tener idea de que pueda ser.

Sunset: y eso es… importante?

Twilight: CLARO QUE LO ES!

Al percatarse de su aumento de voz se cubre la boca, la peli fuego se sorprende pero no habla.

Twilight: digo… por supuesto, podría ser un nuevo descubrimiento en el campo científico, quien sabe que fenómeno podría haber, una nueva fuente de energía, quizá una manifestación de un campo nebular, o incluso un agujero de gusano!

Ante esas últimas tres palabras Sunset siente atorarse con su bocado y rápidamente bebe su soda para pasárselo.

Sunset: eh je je je… eso suena… un poco fantasioso no crees…?

Twilight: está bien lo acepto, quizá exagero un poco, pero aún así, los fenómenos de esa escuela deben venir de algún sitio, y quiero saber de donde.

Sunset: umm, por qué…?

Twilight: por qué? pues porque soy científica, entender el mundo y descubrir sus misterios es mi trabajo!

Sunset: ... ya veo…

Da otro sorbo a su soda y desvía la mirada sin saber que decir.

Twilight: pero… tú te transferiste desde ahí, por qué? fue por los fenómenos?

Sunset: … am… no, no tuvo que ver con eso… -pensando- no directamente al menos.

Twilight: entonces?

Sunset hace silencio y su mirada se vuelve un tanto deprimida.

Sunset: … eso… es algo del o que no quiero hablar ok?

Twilight: oh, oh… ah… está bien… entiendo, si es algo personal…

La peli fuego solo asiente y deja de comer, la científica al ver su expresion se arrepiente de haber preguntado.

El resto de su almuerzo transcurre en silencio.

* * *

Habían vuelto a la biblioteca, Twilight usó su tarjeta de socio para pedir prestados un par de libros, Sunset la esperó en la entrada, y cuando salió recibió los mismos.

Sunset: no hacía falta que pidieras los libros para mí.

Twilight: no es problema, además, necesitas estudiar.

Sunset: … yo… gracias.

Twilight: está bien, te lo debía.

Sunset: me debías?

Twilight: claro, me ayudaste ayer con esos chicos, era justo, que te ayudara también.

Sunset: ow, así que solo eres buena conmigo porque me lo debías, y yo pensé que te caía bien, snif snif.

Hace un gesto de limpiarse una lágrima mientras baja la cabeza con tristeza.

Twilight: n-no es así! Si me caes bien! Lo que quise decir fue que… tú me ayudaste era justo que te ayude, pero me agradas eres amable y-!

Sunset: ja ja ja ja ja! Es broma Twi, gracias, me has ayudado mucho hoy.

Twilight: ow, no fue nada.

Sunset: en fin, creo que ya me voy, quizá nos veamos en la escuela.

Un gesto de despedida y la ex equina se aleja del lugar, la científica la ve alejarse.

Twilight: -pensando- … aún siento que la eh visto en algún lado…

Permanece de pie en el lugar un momento, finalmente decide dejar el pensamiento de lado y volver a entrar en la biblioteca, aún había libros que quería leer.

* * *

Sunset recarga su cabeza contra la ventanilla del autobús, los libros que Twilight le dio llevados con firmeza bajo su brazo, en su mente se repetían los eventos ocurridos durante la mañana.

 _Ambas leyendo los libros de la biblioteca, habían habito unas pocas risas, habían ido a almorzar juntas, todo… había salido bien…_

 _Creyó que el día sería pesado, aburrido, teniendo que leer sin parar en busca de algo que la ayude a pasar los exámenes, pero gracias a Twilight, la mañana resultó… divertida…_

Sunset: -pensando- … me dejé llevar… debo tener más cuidado, no debo tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, se más precavida Sunset.

Sus párpados le recuerdan lo temprano que tuvo que levantarse, viendo que aún le faltaba tiempo antes de llegar a su parada, se permitió cerrar los ojos, y descansar su mente.


	10. Lighting

_Nuevamente es lunes, y con este, inicia una nueva semana escolar._

 _Lo que distinguía a esta de otras semanas, es que en esta tomarán lugar varios exámenes de diferentes asignaturas._

 _Pese a esto, Sunset estaba tranquila, le había tomado todo el fin de semana, pero había logrardo ponerse al día con todas las clases de la escuela. Bueno, en su gran mayoría. Estaba segura de que podría hacerlo bien en los exámenes con pocos o ningún problema, así que no estaba preocupada._

Abre la puerta de su casillero, en el lado interno había pegado su horario, lo revisa para ver su primera clase de l día, y prepara sus libros para ella.

?: oye Sparkle, qué pasó con mi tarea?

 _Qué obsesión tenían sus oídos por siempre escuchar pláticas y sonidos de fondo?_

…

 _Y qué tenía su cabeza que siempre se giraba para ver qué estaba ocurriendo?_

Su ceño se frunce ante la vista. Dos chicas, estudiantes, estaban frente a Twilight, por las miradas entre ellas es notorio que no se trata de una reunión amistosa.

Twilight: tú puedes hacer tu propia tarea, no tengo porque hacerla yo!

Dicho eso intenta pasar de ambas, pero la chica de cabellos rubios la sujeta del brazo yl a detiene.

Chica: a donde crees que vas?!

Twilight: suéltame! Tengo que ir a clase!

Chica: podrás irte tan pronto hagas lo que te digo!

La compañera de la chica, una estudiante de cabello azulado adornado con unos googles se le acerca con una expresión de aburrimiento.

Chica: Lighting Dust, para con esto, nosotras también tenemos clase.

L Dust: cállate Indigo! y tú Sparkle, te conviene hacer lo que te digo oh si no!

Twilight: oh si no qué?!

En lugar de una respuesta verbal Lighting Dust levanta su puño, Twilight anticipando lo que se viene cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Algo atrapa la muñeca de la chica rubia y detiene su puño, se voltea y ve a Sunset sujetándola y mirándola con una expresión seria.

Sunset: déjala.

L Dust: … disculpa?

Sunset: eh dicho, que la dejes.

Twilight se percata de que no hubo ningún golpe y al abrir los ojos nota a Sunset sosteniendo la muñeca de Lighting.

L Dust: y si no lo hago qué?

Sunset no responde y en su lugar usa ambas manos para doblar el brazo de Lighting contra su espalda, el dolor la hace soltar a Twilight quien rápidamente se aparta.

Sunset gira a la chica y la suelta dándole un empujón. Lighting se estabiliza y se voltea con furia.

L Dust: Gr! Miserable quien te has creido?!

Sus palabras quedan en oídos sordos pues Sunset no le presta atención y en su lugar se acerca a Twilight.

Sunset: estás bien? Te duele?

Twilight: n-no, yo… estoy bien.

L Dust: oye presta atención cuando te hablo!

Intenta agarrar el brazo de la ex equina, más esta se gira y la agarra de la muñeca, la mira con un resplandor de ira, Lighting responde con una expresión de furia, pero en sus ojos se denotaba cierto temor.

Es la chica llamada Indigo quien finalmente toma a su compañera del hombro y habla en un tono serio.

Indigo: suficiente, tenemos examen ahora, y no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Lighting mira a su compañera, voltea a Sunset quien no ah cambiado su expresión, finalmente se suelta y le da una última mirada.

L Dust: esto no a terminado.

Sin decir más, da la vuelta y camina a paso presuroso, Indigo la ve y luego mira a Sunset, ella le devuelve la mirada, al final se da la vuelta y sigue a su compañera a paso lento.

Ambas chicas las ven alejarse, viéndose solas Sunset voltea a Twilight.

Sunset: estás bien?

Twilight: ah, si, yo… yo, gracias.

Sunset: no es nada.

El timbre del inicio de las clases las hace reaccionar, presurosamente dan una despedida a la otra y se apresuran a ir a sus salones.

* * *

Sonata: y, cómo te fue en el examen?

Un sonido mezclado entre un gemido y un murmullo es la respuesta de la ex equina mientras come su almuerzo.

 _Una vez más, ambas ex ecuestres comparten la mesa del comedor._

 _Sunset no sabía si esto se volvería una costumbre, pero como tantas otras cosas, no pensaba en ello, la peli azul era… agradable…? no, no era el término que quería usar, quizá… "soportable"? si eso sonaba mejor._

 _Además, era solo el almuerzo, un momento en que podía centrarse solo en su comida, dejar a la otra chica hablar de lo que quisiera sin darle demasiada atención._

Sonata: si seguro que te fue bien, eres muy inteligente, digo, armaste todo ese súper plan para obtener una corona y usar su magia, eso fue asombroso.

Sunset rueda los ojos y traga su bocado sin decir nada.

 _A esta chica si le gustaba hablar, ni siquiera tenía que dar una respuesta real a nada, ella solo hablaba y hablaba, una parte, una muy, muy pequeña, se preguntaba si era algún tipo de necesidad de expresarse._

Sonata: te envidio, seguro que puede pasarte todas las materias sin estudiar nada, tendrás mucho tiempo para salir y divertirte.

" _diversión" … ese término había dejado de existir para ella, desde hace mucho._

Sonata: Adagio no me dejó salir el fin de semana, quería que estudiara para aprobar todo, es molesto, digo, se que debo estudiar pero, no exageremos, no soy tonta! … no tanto…

 _Sintió un ligero cosquilleo, casi como una pequeña y muy suave risa hubiera querido salir de su garganta, pero la retuvo._

Sonata: de cualquier manera, una vez que le muestre mis calificaciones más le vale comprarme un helado por lo menos!

Dicho eso toma un bocado de su propio almuerzo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pero a diferencia de otros no fue incómodo, cada una centrada en su comida, Sunset no tenía ningún pensamiento específico, y era difícil saber si Sonata tenía alguno en particular.

Eso fue hasta que alguien se acerca a su mesa, ambas levantan la mirada al sentir la presencia, la visión de la chica con rostro inconfundible, adornado con unos lentes es lo que tienen.

Twilight: um, hola, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: hey Twilight.

La chica de lentes se mantiene de pie con su charola de almuerzo, en su expresión pareciera querer decir algo, pero no lo hace. La ex sirena la mira curiosa, la ex equina de forma neutral.

Sunset: … quieres acompañarnos?

Twilight: eh?! Yo… digo, si… si, eso está bien?

No hay respuesta real, pero la chica se sienta junto a la peli fuego, mira a ambas chicas quienes se centran en su propia comida, tras unos segundos se dispone a imitarlas.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, la peli azul se aclara la garganta y mira a Sunset, cuando esta no reacciona lo hace de nuevo.

… Y una tercera vez más fuerte, finalmente recibe una mirada extrañada de la científica y una ceja levantada de la peli fuego, con una tos fingida mueve la cabeza señalando a la recién llegada, la ex equina no parece comprender su movimiento, hasta que unos segundos después su cerebro hace clic.

Sunset: ah si, Twilight, Sonata Dusk, Sonata, Twilight Sparkle.

Con su tenedor apunta a cada una al nombrarla, y con eso regresa a su propio almuerzo, ambas chicas la miran un momento antes de verse la una a la otra. La sirena es quien comienza la conversación con una sonrisa.

Sonata: bien, mucho gusto Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: si, igual, uh, Sonata.

Sonata: tú también eres una princesa?

Twilight: … um… no… ah, "también"?

Sunset: larga historia.

La científica parpadea un par de veces, al final decide omitir la pregunta.

Twilight: um bueno, Sonata, asumo, tú y Sunset son amigas.

Sonata: la verdad no.

Twilight: … oh.

Sonata: de hecho hace unos meses intentamos matarnos una a la otra.

Twilight: … eh…

Sonata: bueno fue más cosa de Adagio, pero supongo que yo no me opuse.

Twilight: … eh?!

Sunset: larga historia.

Sonata: y tú eres amiga de Sunset?

Twilight: … um…

Su respuesta se demora un momento mientras su cerebro trata de ordenas las recientes frases.

Twilight: … "amigas" es algo presuroso, verdad…?

Twilight mira a Sunset, esta le devuelve la mirada pero no hay respuesta.

Sonata: oh, entiendo, bueno un trío de NO-amigas, sentadas almorzando juntas, eso está bien.

La ex sirena sigue su propio almuerzo, la ex equina la imita, la científica queda algo dudosa pero al final decide hacer igual que ellas.

* * *

Se oye la campana final, toda clase en progreso da por concluida, todo alumno recoge sus cosas y con calma se disponen a empezar sus actividades fuera de clase.

Así mismo, Sunset toma los libros que necesitará usar esa noche, y se dispone a volver a su departamento, algo, más bien alguien, la detiene en cuanto cruza la puerta principal.

?: SUNSET SHIMMER!

Levanta la vista, la chica que vio en la mañana, Lighting Dust.

Parada justo en el centro del camino, su gesto denota agresión y mucha molestia.

L Dust: aún no terminamos nuestro asunto! Sunset Shimmer.

La escena había ganado cierta atención, varios habían volteado la vista para ver a la chica rubia, aunque unos pocos le restaron importancia rápidamente.

Sunset mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de ella, pero no demuestra ningún tipo de emoción. retoma su caminar, Lighting Dust al verla acercarse cambia su posición, levanta los puños en posición de pelea, Sunset camina hacia ella pero al estar a unos pocos metros da un leve giro y pasa de largo a la chica por un costado, Lighting Dust se sorprende y voltea viendo a la chica alejarse.

L Dust: oye! Donde crees que vas?!

No hay respuesta, Sunset solo sigue caminando sin si quiera voltear, con un gruñido corre y se pone frente a ella mirándola con desprecio.

L Dust: qué?! vas a pretender que no me escuchas?!

Sunset: qué quieres?

L Dust: terminar lo que empezamos en el pasillo! Voy a hacerte caer.

Sunset la mira un momento, al final solo suspira y vuelve a pasar a la chica mientras le habla.

Sunset: mira no tengo nada contra ti, y no me gustan las peleas, solo dejémoslo así.

Lighting Dust apretó los dientes mientras ve a Sunset alejarse, sus ojos irradian ira y corre hacia la chica, lanza su puño en un fuerte golpe. Sunset se mueve hacia un lado y con un leve giro cambia su posición, lanza un golpe con su rodilla directo al vientre de la chica.

Los ojos de Lighting Dust se abren, sus pupilas se contraen, un poco de saliva escapa de su boca mientras su cuerpo se desploma. Ver a la chica inerte en el piso sorprende y asusta a Sunset.

Sunset: -pensando- mi cuerpo se movió por inercia…

Lighting permanece en el suelo, su boca se abría y cerraba con desesperación, sus hombros moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo. Sunset se inclina y la levanta por la espalda dejándola en una posición sentada, finalmente se le oye tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire. Sunset suspira con alivio y deja a la chica de espaldas en el suelo, esta parecía estar en un estado de shock pues no se movió del lugar.

Levanta un poco la cabeza, se da cuenta que ahora es el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que pasaban por el lugar. Sus nervios son evidentes mientras se pone de pie, intenta ignorar las miradas de todos.

Voltea a Lighting, esta había movido levemente su cabeza, sus ojos alarmados la miraban.

Sunset: lo… lo siento… no quise hacer eso, yo… lo siento!

Sin poder hacer más y deseosa de salir de ahí se aleja corriendo.

* * *

Más de un rostro queda sorprendido por la reciente escena, pero uno, se muestra calmo, e intrigado. Indigo, quien estaba con Lighting en la mañana repite la reciente escena en su mente.

Indigo: -pensando- golpeó directo en su diafragma, así le quitó todo el aire, aún así, no fue un golpe dañino.

Esto último lo piensa mientras ve a su compañera girarse en el suelo y usar sus brazos para levantarse, algunos estudiantes se le acercan pero ella rápidamente los aparta y se levanta por su cuenta.

Indigo: -pensando- no es una técnica muy difícil, pero requiere habilidad, esa chica, es interesante.

Deja una curiosa sonrisa adornar su rostro.

Otro estudiante también había visto lo ocurrido, pero su sonrisa refleja cierta malicia.

* * *

Sunset no detiene su corrida hasta llegar a la estación de autobús, este llega casi al mismo instante que ella, por lo que no pierde tiempo y sube.

Casi se tira sobre un asiento vacío y se agarra la cabeza gruñendo con fastidio.

Sunset: ugh… esto… no acabará bien…


	11. Problemas en Cristal

Esa mañana de martes, las cosas se sentían diferentes, y era notorio el porque.

Cada mirada estaba sobre ella, algunas se mantenían, otras duraban un par de segundos antes de alejarse, pero cada estudiante del lugar voltea al verla pasar.

Sunset: -pensando- ugh… esto es lo último que quería…

Camina con un semblante neutral, aunque muy en el fondo de su mirada se nota su nerviosismo.

Sunset: -pensando- calma Sunset, es una etapa, pronto se olvidarán de todo, solo mantén la calma y deja que el chisme muera por si solo.

Llega a su casillero y se dispone a cambiar sus libros.

?: Sunset Shimmer.

La mensión de su nombre casi la hace pegar un salto y un grito, pero se resiste y voltea encontrándose así con Indigo, la chica con la que había visto a Lighting Dust el día anterior.

Indigo: Indigo Zap, capitana del club deportivo, un placer.

Le extiende la mano, Sunset duda un momento pero decide no ser descortés, se la estrecha.

Sunset: Sunset Shimmer.

Indigo: lo se, te vi con Lighting Dust ayer, le diste una buena lección.

Sunset: … fue un accidente.

 _La frase sonaba realmente estúpida, incluso si era verdad._

Indigo: de cualquier forma, supiste como defenderte, y dejarla tirada sin necesidad de hacerle verdadero daño, tienes buena habilidad.

Sunset voltea la mirada, el tema de la conversación no le agrada.

Indigo: de cualquier forma, si aún no has unido a ningún club, quizá quieras pasarte por el salón de deportes, hacemos soccer, tennis, baloncesto, natación entre muchos otros, alguien con tu habilidad seguro sería venéfico en nuetras filas, piénsalo.

Da un guiño a la chica y luego se retira. Sunset se muestra un tanto sorprendida.

Sunset: -pensando- … ni siquiera le molestó que haya golpeado a su amiga…

?: En serio es verdad?!

Nuevamente debió esforzarse por contener un salto y un grito mientras se voltea para esta vez ver a Sonata mirándola con mucho asombro.

Ambas se miran en silencio, una tanto o más sorprendida que la otra.

Sonata: … y bien? Es cierto?

Sunset: … es…. cierto, qué?

Sonata: que venciste a Lighting Dust en una pelea!

Sunset retrocede un poco y gira la cabeza para asegurarse que nadie estuviese dandoles mucha atención

Sunset: … no fue… una pelea, ella solo… me atacó y… reaccioné sin pensarlo, pero no peleamos!

Sonata: a mí me suena a una pelea, y ganaste!

Sunset: deja de gritar!

Sonata: eh oído de Lighting Dust, ella es una de las mejores atletas de la escuela, es fuerte, rápida, y tiene mal carácter, incluso los estudiantes masculinos le tienen miedo!

Sunset: mira, seguro Lighting es genial y todo, pero, no quiero hablar del tema de acuerdo?

Sonata: pues lástima, porque toda la escuela está hablando de ello.

Como si estuviese ensayado, Sunset nota como varias miradas se posan sobre ella. Suspira.

Sunset: … lo se…

Sonata: oye, mira el lado bueno, te harás famosa en la escuela.

Sunset: ese es el problema, no quiero ser famosa.

Sonata: por que no? ser famosa es súper, todos te admiran y te adoran, owww extraño esos tiempos.

Sunset deja pasar la mirada soñadora de la ex sirena. La misma tras unos segundos agita su cabeza y sonríe con nerviosismo.

Sonata: ah perdón, me dejé llevar por el pasado, pero en serio, ser famosa es super.

Sunset: no para mí, mira, solo quiero ser una estudiante, de ser posible, una quien nadie sepa si quiera su nombre.

Sonata: um, eso está difícil porque yo se tu nombre, oh! Puedo intentar olvidarlo! Aria siempre dice que olvido cosas así que podría olvidar tu nombre, lo intentaré.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza suelta un gemido y su cara se vuelve un tono rojizo.

Sunset: Sonata…

La sirena deja caer sus brazo y suelta el aliento regresando su rostro a su coloración normal.

Sonata: auh… olvidar cosas es difícil, oh espera! Quizá no tenga que olvidarlo! Solo debo evitar usar tu nombre, ah pero… entonces como te llamaré cuando hablemos?

Sunset: Sonata…!

Sonata: YA SE! te pondré un apodo! Los apodos son divertidos! Aria siempre me llama "tarada", o "idiota", o "eres lo peor", … que la verdad no son apodos muy bonitos.

Sunset: Sonata…

A este punto la ex equina se esforzaba por no gruñir demasiado alto.

Sonata: pero puedo buscar uno lindo para ti! A ver, quizá "Sunny", "Sunny Day", no, muy ovbio, "Set!" "Setie!" "Setita!" Je je me suena a un honguito con carita tierna.

La imagen mental de una seta con su cara hace a la ex equina apretar los puños y lo dientes.

Sunset: So-na-ta…

Sonata: oh, que tal "llamita"?! Por tu cabello y-

Sunset: SONATAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonata: eh, si Sunny Setie Llamie?

Respirando agitadamente e ignorando las tres últimas palabras mira a la ex sirena quien solo mantiene su amigable sonrisa.

Sunset: olvida, los apodos, soy solo Sunset.

Sonata: pero dijiste-

Sunset: y olvida! Lo de la pelea, solo, dejaré que el chisme se vaya, tarde o temprano la escuela tendrá algo más interesante de que hablar.

Sonata: owwwwww, sale y vale!

Con eso se marcha a paso alegre, Sunset la mira y suelta un suspiro antes de volver a su casillero y prepararse para el día.

* * *

 _Su plan resultó efectivo, y mucho más pronto de lo esperado. Tan pronto sonó la primera campana la mente de todos los estudiantes estaban en los exámenes. Por una vez agradeció a quien haya inventado los exámenes, la había salvado._

Acabado el primer periodo, y el primer examen del día, Sunset se frota el cuello para aliviar su tensión.

Sunset: -pensando- me volveré vieja muy rápido a este paso, trata de relajarte Sunset.

?: Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: -pensando- ugh ahora qué?

La chica voltea encontrándose con la decana de la escuela.

Cadence: acompáñame por favor, la directora Cinch desea verte.

Sunset: eh? Por qué?

Cadence: sígueme por favor.

La mujer camina sin esperar respuesta, Sunset la ve un momento, luego suspira con derrota.

Sunset: -pensando- me pregunto si podré jubilarme sin tener un empleo.

* * *

Una vez más la chica se ve frente aquella gran puerta, la decana la abre y se queda a un lado dejándola entrar.

El lugar sigue igual, la penumbra gobierna sobre la habitación, la única luz iluminando aquel banquillo, y deja ver a la directora sentada en su escritorio, codos sobre este, dedos entrecruzados y ojos cerrados, su semblante es sumamente serio.

Sunset no necesita ser una genio para darse cuenta que hay problemas. Con un poco de nervios se acerca y se sienta frente a la mujer.

Sunset: qu-quería verme… directora?

Su voz denota su nerviosismo. La mujer hace silencio unos segundos antes de mirar a la chica y responder.

Cinch: en efecto, señorita Shimmer, me ah llegado información sobre, cierto suceso ocurrido ayer luego de acabada la jornada escolar.

Un gruñido escapa de su boca, deja caer sus hombros y baja la cabeza.

Sunset: -pensando- debí saber que pasaría.

Cinch: puede hacer el favor de explicarme lo ocurrido?

Sunset se muerde el labio y fuerza su mente a aclarar la situación.

Sunset: directora Cinch, yo…verá… no era mi intensión hacer eso…

La mirada de la directora deja ver su interrogación.

Sunset: es que, Ligt-… cómo era… Ligh... Lighting, Lighting Dust, bueno ella…

 _Su cerebro la hace detenerse, no puede implicar a Twilight en este asunto._

Sunset: tuvimos un desacuerdo ayer, y en la salida, ella llegó y…

Hace silencio, intenta con desesperación aclara sus pensamientos a fin de no decir algo incorrecto. La directora le da una mirada despectiva mientras espera acabe su explicación.

Sunset: … Lighting Dust intentó golpearme, y yo… actúe por impulso no… no quería entrar en una pelea con ella.

Cinch: según eh oído, ah sido usted quien inició el enfrentamiento.

Sunset: qué?! no es verdad! Yo intenté alejarme de eso.

Cinch: niega entonces el haber actuado en contra de otra estudiante?

Sunset: … no… yo… si actúe, pero… pero no quería hacerlo, cuando vi lo que ocurría intenté alejarme, yo no comencé, no incito peleas ni conflictos. -pensando- no desde aquella noche...

Cinch: eso es interesante, porque también se me ah informado que ah tenido roces con múltiples estudiantes, a los cuales ah amenazado.

Sunset: q-qué?! yo no eh hecho tal cosa!

Cinch: señorita Shimmer, hace solo una semana que es alumna de esta escuela, y recibir quejas de su comportamiento no me parece la mejor de las situaciones, así que le daré la oportunidad, aquí y ahora, de que me explique, que es, lo que sucede.

" _Nerviosa", era una categoría que quedaba corta, no estaba segura de que hacer o que decir, ya había dicho la verdad, pero estaba claro que eso no sería suficiente, qué podía hacer para evitarse problemas?_

Un curioso sonido la saca de sus pensamientos, de igual forma ocurre con la directora, ambas ven hacia la puerta de la oficina donde se oyen voces, parece haber una discusión.

Poco después la puerta se abre con estrépito y una persona entra. Se oye la voz de la decana.

Cadence: Twilight espera! No puedes…!

La sorpresa de la pelifuego se hace evidente al ver a la chica de lentes correr presurosa hasta ella.

Sunset: Twilight?

Cinch: señorita Sparkle! a qué se debe esta abrupta interrupción?!

Twilight: directora Cinch, por favor escuche, esto es un error!

Cinch: qué es un error señorita Sparkle?

Twilight: Sunset no ah hecho nada malo, yo soy la responsable!

La ex equina, directora, e incluso de la decana se sorprenden ante sus palabras.

Cinch: de qué está hablando señorita Sparkle?

Twilight: yo fui la que provocó todo, discutí con Lighting Dust y Sunset solo me defendió, es mi culpa!

Sunset: Twilight no!

La peli fuego se levanta con rápidez, por poco tirando el banquillo y mira a su compañera.

Sunset: yo fui la que comenzó, no te inculpes-

Twilight: no Sunset! Tú quisiste defenderme, y te lo agradezco, pero es mi culpa que Lighting se pusiera contra ti.

Sunset: Twilig-

Cinch: suficiente! Las dos!

El tono de voz de la directora hace callar a ambas chicas.

Cinch: señorita Sparkle, haga el favor de explicarse detenidamente.

Twilight toma una respiración profunda y mira a los ojos de la directora.

Twilight: directora, ayer por la mañana, Lighting Dust y yo nos vimos en una discusión, pero Sunset llegó y me defendió de ella, Lighting Dust no se lo tomó bien, guardó resentimientos contra Sunset, y en la tarde, la incitó para luchar.

Cinch: me informaron que fue la señorita Shimmer quien ah estado incitando los conflictos.

Twilight: es mentira! Sunset es una buena chica, es atenta y amable, no haría tal cosa!

 _Si podía sorprenderse más, oír a Twilight defenderla lo hizo._

Cinch: entonces, señorita Sparkle, puede decirme a qué se debió su disputa con la señorita Dusk?

Twilight: pues… verá… Lighting quería… ayuda con su tarea-

Sunset: más bien, quería obligarte a hacerla.

Twilight: Sunset…

Cinch: obligarla?

Sunset: Lighting Dust quería que Twilight se ocupara de sus deberes, cuando ella se negó intentó golpearla.

Parecía haber un pequeño, minúsculo, milimétrico, casi imperceptible, cambio en la seria mirada de la directora.

Twilight: … si, pero Sunset me ayudó en ese momento y…

Sunset: se molestó, y quiso atacarme mientras salía de la escuela.

La directora cierra los ojos y parece entrar en un estado pensativo.

Cinch: … ya veo, eso es lo que ah pasado señorita Sparkle?

Twilight: s-si, así que, no castigue a Sunset, si hay una culpable soy yo.

Sunset: Twilight-

Cinch: bien, me queda clara la situación, las dos son libres de retirarse.

Dos pares de ojos muestran sorpresa.

* * *

Ninguna puso objeción al momento de permitírseles salir del cuarto. Mientras caminan de vuelta a sus clases la ex equina decide hablar.

Sunset: no necesitabas culparte así.

Twilight: fue por mí que te metiste en problemas.

Sunset: en realidad no, te ayude porque quise hacerlo, no es que algo me obligara defenderte.

Esa frase hace que la chica de lentes detenga su caminar, al verla, Sunset también se detiene y voltea a verla.

Sunset: Twilight?

Se hace silencio un momento, Twilight mira hacia el suelo centrada en sus pensamientos. Tras un momento levanta la vista.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer, por qué me ayudas?

Sunset: … por qué…?

Twilight: … ni si quiera nos conocemos… entonces por qué… por qué me defiendes así?

 _No pudo más que ver a la chica, no podía darle una respuesta, no la tenía._

 _Había sido un impulso._

 _Por qué la había ayudado? era porque tenía ese rostro?_

 _Tal vez, porque sabía lo que se siente ser intimidada por otros?_

 _Quizás… se había acostumbrado a hacer lo correcto, y le costaría cambiar esa parte de sí, … si es que quería cambiarla…_

El silencio mientras intenta ordenar sus ideas hace a la científica molestarse un poco.

Twilight: intentabas… ganar algo?

La pregunta la saca de sus pensamientos y la llena de duda.

Sunset: ganar…?

Twilight: es eso? Buscas algún beneficio? Quieres que te ayude con tus estudios? o crees que los maestros te tratarán mejor estando conmigo?

Su mirada acusadora, y el tono de su voz no hicieron sino confundirla más.

Twilight: dilo! Qué es lo que esperas ganar?! Por qué siempre vienes conmigo?!

… _si, por un momento lo olvidó, bueno, no lo olvidó, pero no lo había procesado del todo._

 _Esta no es la Twilight que conocía, y por similar que fuese en ciertos aspectos, en realidad era una persona diferente, se dio cuenta de eso ahora._

Sunset: … no lo se.

Twilight: … qué…?

Sunset: no se porque lo hice, … supongo… que solo, quería hacer algo bien, para variar.

En su rostro se nota que no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Más antes de poder decir nada Sunset da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo. Twilight la ve marcharse, y muerde su labio con una mirada preocupada.

* * *

Cadence: entonces, Twilight no está en problemas, verdad?

La decana mira nerviosa a la directora quien sentada en su escritorio parece estar pensando en algo.

Cinch: en lo absoluto.

Su respuesta permite a la decana respirar tranquila.

Cinch: por otro lado…

Hace una pausa recibiendo la mirada de la decana.

Cinch: Cadence, tráeme a la señorita Dust.

* * *

 _El resto de la mañana pasó, en el almuerzo, como ya es costumbre se encontró con Sonata. La joven ex sirena la miró extrañada por un momento, algo parecía fuera de lugar. Sunset sin embargo no prestó atención y solo mantuvo el silencio. Más pronto la peliazul optó por ignorar su actitud. Así retomaron su ya casi acostumbrada rutina, con la ex sirena hablando de sus propios asuntos, y la ex equina escuchándola a medias._

* * *

 _Con la última campana los alumnos se retiran. Sunset sale de la escuela y sigue su ya acostumbrado camino hacia la parada del autobús que la llevará de vuelta a casa._

Su andar es interrumpido al ver a una persona apoyada en un árbol incorporarse y ponerse en su camino.

Sunset: -pensando- y para terminar el día…

Lighting Dust se mantiene frente a ella, separada por un par de metros, Sunset distingue su expresión, si el día anterior estaba molesta, ahora se la nota realmente enfadada.

Lighting: Sunset Shimmer…!

Sunset: y ahora que?

Lighting: esta vez no te vas a salvar.

Sunset: y ahora qué te hice?

Lighting: no finjas! Le dijiste a Cinch que había amenazado a Sparkle!

Sunset: … si, y qué no es cierto?

Lighting: por tu culpa recibí un serio llamado de atención, por poco y me dan dos semanas de castigo! Me dejó ir, solo porque sabe que hay un partido importante y YO debo participar.

Sunset: esto lleva a algún lado?

Lighting: pero me advirtió, que si volvía a causar estragos en los terrenos de la escuela, me expulsaría! Por tu culpa estoy en la cuerda floja!

Sunset: habrá algo de lo que no me culpen?

La pregunta va más hacia la nada que a la chica.

Lighting: bien, pues ya no estamos en terrenos de la escuela, aquí, puedo hacerte pagar.

Sunset solo deja salir un suspiro y cierra los ojos. Lighting hace tronar sus nudillos y espera una respuesta de la peli fuego, pero ella solo mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su silencio.

Lighting: Shimmer!

Lanza un fuerte golpe y la golpea en la mejilla, Sunset casi cae hacia atrás pero logra sostenerse, Lighting no pierde tiempo y lanza un golpe a la otra mejilla, este también acierta. La golpea con fuerza en el estómago haciéndola inclinarse, aprovecha esto para darle un golpe con la rodilla en el rostro.

Sunset termina cayendo al suelo, se oyen sus gemidos de dolor mientras se agarra el rostro. Lighting se le queda viendo, su ceño fruncido, gruñe mientras la toma del cuello de la chaqueta y la levanta dejándola a su altura.

Lighting: qué pasa? No vas a defenderte?

Sunset no responde, solo se queda mirando a la chica con una mirada neutral.

Le da otro golpe, con tanta fuerza que la hace retroceder varios pasos.

Lighting: vamos! Qué pasó con tu fuerza de ayer?!

Nuevamente no responde, solo levanta la mirada, dejando ver la magulladura bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Lighting: Grr! Pelea!

Con un fuerte golpe la hace caer al suelo, se oyen sus gemidos llenos de dolor, Lighting al verla en el suelo solo se enfurece más, le da una fuerte patada en el estómago. Sunset suelta un fuerte grito y se encoge sosteniendo su estómago.

Lighting usa su pie para hacerla girar dejándola boca arriba, pone sus pies a cada lado de ella y se inclina para golpearla en el rostro varias veces. Sunset en ningún momento responde los golpes ni tampoco dice nada.

Lighting: … eres patética.

Le da un golpe más, y se aparta de ella, la observa un momento, allí tirada en el suelo, golpes, magulladuras y pequeños cortes, su cuerpo temblando levemente y sus quejidos de dolor no paran, la vista le provoca nauseas, escupe en el suelo y se retira dejando a la chica allí.

Sunset hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse plenamente conciente, su cuerpo castiga su acción enviando ondas de dolor. Suelta un leve grito ante el ardor de su rostro y la presión de su estómago.

Sunset: -pensando- … pudo ser peor…

Gira quedándose de lado, la acción solo empeora la incomodidad de su cuerpo, pero lo resiste y con gran esfuerzo logra usar sus manos para levantarse, ya de pie procura mantener el equilibrio mientras camina, para su desgracia solo da un par de pasos antes de volver a caer, el impacto hace sus heridas doler más por lo que suelta otro grito.

Gruñe con dolor, y frustración, se recuesta boca arriba y respira agitada, la terrible sensación no cesa, siente su rostro quemarse y su estómago temblar.

 _Es evidente, llegar a casa en ese estado no es una opción, no si quiere mantener la salud que aún tiene._

 _Había que pensar en otra opción._

 _No podía quedarse tumbada allí, eso era evidente. La noche caería dentro de poco, y la temperatura bajaría enormemente._

 _Tenía que llegar a casa, sus heridas pese a ser dolorosas, esta segura no eran graves, podía curarlas en su departamento, y con suerte, podría alejarse de problemas hasta que sanaran por completo._

 _Pero no podía caminar, quizá si descansaba una hora o dos, podía reunir fuerza para regresar, oh al menos buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, pero no era una opción que le gustara._

 _Una idea vino a su cabeza, por un reflejo metió la mano en su chaleco y sacó su teléfono, se llenó de algo parecido a miedo mientras observaba a la pantalla. Paso un momento, luego otro, una parte de sí misma le decía que lo hiciera, la otra, tenía dudas._

 _El dolor de su cuerpo, y de su cabeza terminaron por convencerla, aprieta uno de los botones, y pone el aparato en su oído._

…

 _Un par de tonos de espera, y oye una voz._

Teléfono: um… hola?


	12. Pasados, Presentes, Futuros?

Flash conducía su automóvil por las calles de la ciudad. Más de una vez tuvo que detenerse para hacer una revisión a las direcciones, pero más allá de eso logró encontrar el camino.

Mientras recorre una vacía calle del lugar, busca algo con la mirada, mejor dicho, busca a alguien, su vista se centra en lo que parece la figura de una persona apoyada contra un árbol cerca de la acera. Un vistazo más cerca confirma que se trata de una chica, … y no cualquiera…

Flash: Sunset!

Con prisa se acerca, estaciona su vehículo y se baja para correr hacia ella. Ya de cerca ve a la chica lastimada, golpes y moretones se distinguen en su rostro, la zona bajo su ojo izquierdo está hinchada y de un color negrusco. La chica tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión de cansancio, casi parece dormida.

Flash: Sunset! SUNSET!

Los llamados logran su cometido, ella logra abrir su ojo sano, distinguiendo al chico arrodillado junto a ella.

Sunset: Flash… si viniste…

Flash: dios… Sunset… qué te pasó?!

Sunset: … conflictos entre compañeras de escuela…

No comprende la respuesta pero no hace esfuerzo por hacerlo, recargando el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros la ayuda a levantarse para caminar hasta su auto. La ayuda a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero y rápidamente toma su lugar tras el volante, pisa el acelerador y se pone en marcha.

Flash: descuida, te llevaré a un hospital, estarás bien.

Sunset: nada de hospitales… solo llévame a casa.

Flash: estás muy lastimada, deben revisarte.

Sunset: en serio Flash, tengo medicina en casa, estoy bien.

Flash: Sunset no-

Sunset: Flash! No tengo una identificación, ni siquiera pertenezco al sistema, si voy a un hospital, luego de ayudarme, probablemente me metan en prisión.

La revelación le hiela la sangre. No deja de conducir pero si de hablar. Su cerebro intenta procesar la situación.

Flash: … a… a casa entonces…

* * *

Sunset: auh, con cariño.

Flash: lo-lo siento…

Con sumo cuidado el chico pasa el trozo de algodón sobre el ojo de la chica, esta gime un poco pero no se aparta, ya con la zona desinfectada ella se coloca un trozo de gasa doblada, Flash envuelve la misma a su cabeza con una pequeña venda, asegurándose que quede firme, pero que no apriete a la chica.

Flash: estás… bien?

Sunset: eh tenido peores, créeme.

Se hace silencio. Flash mira a la chica.

 _La suciedad había sido limpiada, un par de banditas cubrían los pequeños cortes, aunque se notaban los hematomas del reciente conflicto, su uniforme cubierto de tierra, su cabello desarreglado, incluso en ese estado, se seguía viendo bonita._

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

Flash: -pensando- qué fue eso?

Para centrar su mente en otra cosa decidió hablar.

Flash: Sunset, quién te hizo esto?

Sunset: una chica de la preparatoria, nadie importante.

Flash: una chica? Ella sola? Wow… eso es sorprendente.

El ojo sano de la chica deja ver su curiosidad ante las palabras del chico.

Flash: bueno, en la escuela, nunca tuviste problemas con los que buscaban peleas, recuerdo cuando tackleaste al capitán de fútbol americano. Después de eso te quería en el equipo.

La memoria trajo una risa a los dos.

Flash: siempre supiste como defenderte, incluso físicamente, así que, esta chica-

Sunset: en realidad, dejé que me golpeara.

Flash: qué?! por qué?

Sunset: … hubo un… altercado entre ambas y… ella estaba realmente molesta, de haberme defendido, solo la hubiera enfadado más, ahora que me golpeó, quizá se calme y se olvide el asunto.

Flash se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica.

 _A su mente llegaron recuerdos de cuando la conoció, siendo una chica distante, algo fría, casi parecía tener miedo de hacer algo o hablar con alguien._

 _No cambió mucho cuando empezaron a salir, pero si se la veía más abierta, al menos con él. Luego vino la "era oscura", cuando ella comenzó a hacerse cargo de la escuela, muchos la enfrentaron, y ella ganó todas sus batallas, solo hubo una persona que pudo vencerla._

Flash: -pensando- Twilight…

 _Luego de esa noche, ella cambió, parecía, una persona totalmente diferente, aquella chica fría, agresiva, casi insensible se había ido, y ahora quedaba una joven temerosa, amable, de buen corazón._

 _Aquella chica, que él sabía estaba ahí todo el tiempo._

Sunset: Flash, hey Flash!

El llamado lo saca de su trance, sacude la cabeza y tartamudea un poco.

Flash: eh qué?! qué… qué pasa?

Sunset: se que me veo horrorosa pero no es para que te me quedes mirando así.

 _No supo si fue la pena, pero sintió sus mejillas calentarse, cuánto tiempo estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos?_

Flash: n-no fue mi intensión! So-solo pensaba algo… algo no importante! Además no te ves horrorosa, sigues siendo hermosa QUE DIGA-?!

Lo miro curiosa, él sintió toda su cara arder.

Flash: no quise decir que eras hermosa! NO ES QUE NO LO SEAS! LO ERES! pero quiero decir…! Hay no me hagas caso…

Para evitarse más vergüenza se golpeó la cara con la palma y la mantuvo allí para evitarse ver a la chica. Sunset lo miró aún curiosa, aunque sus mejillas obtuvieron un ligero tinte.

Un sonido lleno el ambiente de pronto. Una risa.

Él separa un poco sus dedos permitiéndose abrir un ojo, la ve reír, su mano cubriendo su boca en un inútil intento de callar sus carcajadas.

"Sorprendido", es un adjetivo que se queda corto, sigue viéndola, ella no para de reír, su mente trabajó de forma automática, buscando algún recuerdo de haberla visto reír así en algún punto del pasado.

Ninguno llega a su mente.

 _Su rostro aún mostrando evidencias de los golpes, su cabello desarreglado, sus ropas manchadas, y aún así, eso se ve opacado por esa risa, casi pareciera que su rostro está brillando. No supo cuando sus labios se curvaron y su propia risa escapa de su boca._

 _Se mantienen riendo, él mantiene una mano en su frente, sintiéndose tonto pero feliz, ella se agarra el estómago, ignorando el castigo de este al estarse riendo en su estado._

 _Su risa solo crece, abren los ojos y se miran uno al otro, solo para volver a reír con más fuerza, casi parece que la risa del otro incrementa la propia._

Durante unos minutos todo el departamento se llena de sus risas, y eventualmente van muriendo. Ambos respiran, pequeñas carcajadas escapan un par de veces, hasta finalmente terminar. Respiran profundo recuperando el aire perdido de tanto reír.

Se quedan en silencio, pero no es incómodo, sino confortable.

Sunset: … siempre sabes como romper la mala tensión.

Flash: ja ja! La verdad no se que hice… je je…

Otra risa, mucho más pequeña viene de ella.

Sunset: … gracias Flash, por ayudarme hoy.

Flash: hey para están los…-

… _Amigos? …_

Se miran uno al otro, ninguno sabe que decir…

Flash: … para eso estoy! Si… si necesitas algo más, solo llámame.

Sunset: … gracias.

Una sonrisa, pequeña, pero una sonrisa al final.

Eventualmente el chico se retira. La ex equina se ve una vez más sola en el departamento, se deja caer en su sofá y permite a su dolido cuerpo descansar.

 _El día había sido difícil. Al diablo, difícil era un eufemismo, pero por fin había acabado, ahora podía descansar._

Un curioso olor llega a su nariz, se mira a sí misma, viendo su uniforme.

 _Bien, tan pronto limpiara un poco su ropa, aún tenía escuela mañana._

* * *

El uniforme lavado, solo debía colgarlo en su tendero de ventana y dejar que el viento lo seque, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rosas le sirven para cubrir su cuerpo, prevenir el frío y a la vez estar cómoda.

 _Comodidad, necesitaba un poco de eso luego de semejante día._

Se deja caer en la cama y mira hacia el techo, su ojo sano amenaza con cerrarse.

 _Era aún temprano como para pensar en dormir, pero luego de semejante día, bien podría dormir y no despertar por un par de días._

 _La idea sonaba realmente temtadora._

Al cerrar su ojo y relajar su cuerpo su mente recorre lo vivido ese día.

 _Desde la llegada a la escuela._

 _La plática con la directora. Y la ayuda de Twilight._

 _Aquella… discusión? Que tuvo con ella._

 _El ataque de Lighting._

 _Y finalmente, que Flash fue en su ayuda cuando lo necesitó._

 _Pensar eso la hizo sentirse cálida, Flash en verdad la ayudó, respondió a su llamado y la trajo hasta casa, incluso la ayudó con sus heridas pese a que le dijo que no era necesario._

 _Pensándolo mejor, no había razón para sorprenderse, Flash siempre había sido así, fue él quien se acercó a ella para ayudarla la primera vez, ese chico, era especial._

Sunset: -pensando- la princesa Twilight tiene suerte, es lo que nos diferencia…

 _No es la primera vez que pensaba en eso, la princesa Twilight tenía todo lo que ella jamás podría, no solo recibió la aceptación de Celestia, sino que cumplió aquel sueño que ella había tenido, aquel por el que una vez había dejado toda su vida atrás, logró convertirse en quien ella quería ser, irónico era, que lo hizo sin intentarlo, siendo solo quien era._

 _Tenía el cariño de su mentora, tenía una corona, tenía cientos de ponys que la amaban, una familia, y más importante, tenía amigas._

 _Amigas que estaban ahí para ella, amigas que la querían, que la apreciaban, amigas que nunca le darían la espalda._

El recuerdo de sus ex amigas invade su mente, pero en lugar de deprimirse, se siente frustrada, enojada…

 _Creyó que lo había hecho bien, que había probado que cambió, que confiaban en ella._

 _Se equivocó, ellas nunca fueron amigas, ella fue solo un caso de caridad, dado a las cinco por quien había salvado la escuela, y reconstruido aquella amistad que ella destruyó._

 _Era tan evidente, se sentía estúpida por no darse cuenta._

 _Jamás fue una amiga para ellas, solo querían contentar a la princesa._

Sunset: -pensando- deja de pensar esas cosas!

 _Se reprendió a sí misma. Todo eso era el pasado, y el pasado no es hoy._

 _Ahora tenía otra vida, una que necesitaba ser construida desde cero._

 _Ya lo había hecho más de una vez, podía levantarse y seguir adelante._

 _Era fuerte, era inteligente, era capaz de valerse por sí misma, inclusive, ahora tenía recursos que no tuvo las primeras veces, podía hacerlo, incluso si no tenía amigos._

La imagen de tres personas llega a su cabeza.

 _Twilight, temerosa, estudiosa, con un gran apetito por el saber, se habían ayudado una a la otra dos veces, eso… era algo… no sabía bien que, pero era algo._

 _Sonata, antes su enemiga, ahora, … no es seguro, alegre, un poco molesta, pero al final, una chica más, ni buena, ni mala, alguien con quien hablar, o más bien, alguien a quien escuchar._

 _Y Flash, un poco torpe, pero un chico de corazón noble, había escuchado que el Flash de Equestria era un soldado de la guardia real. Lo creía, tenía sentido. Se le acercó hace años, para ayudarla, cuando ella estaba perdida, solo por el deseo de hacerlo, y lo hizo de nuevo ahora, luego de que ocurriera todo lo que ocurrió._

 _Tres personas, dos que a penas conocía, una que había dejado de conocer hace mucho, y que solo recientemente volvió sin que ella lo pidiera._

 _Llamarles "amigos", sería demasiado, pero había alguien, con ella._

 _Eso también era algo…_

Cubre un bostezo y acomodándose deja caer todo su cuerpo en la cama.

 _Demasiados pensamientos, necesita descansar, mañana, con suerte, será un día mejor._

* * *

 _No es un mejor día._

 _Al intentar levantarse su mente olvidó el daño en su cuerpo, y este se lo recordó de una forma dolorosa, estuvo varios minutos esperando que su vientre dejara de doler, y debió moverse con sumo cuidado para evitar más daño._

 _Un par de analgésicos calman su dolor._

 _Su uniforme se había secado, un pase de la plancha encima le quitó las arrugas, la mayoría._

 _Los cortes en su rostro habían cicatrizado, dejando solo pequeños arañazos, aún había algunos hematomas, pero no había inflamación, lo que era bueno._

 _Su ojo por otro lado no estaba mucho mejor, seguía aún mostrándose hinchado y negro._

 _Pensó en usar maquillaje para cubrir su heridas, pero no estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo general se ponía solo un poco en reuniones o fiestas en verdad importantes, por lo que su intento de ocultar las heridas no terminó bien._

 _Optó por olvidarlo, se limpió las cremas y polvos de la cara y cambiando la gasa de su ojo por una nueva y limpia partió a la escuela._

 _Como el día anterior, muchas miradas iban dirigidas a ella._

 _Desconocía si era debido a su aspecto, más rumores extraños, o si la nueva pelea con Lighting se había hecho pública._

 _Como antes, intentó no prestar atención, quizás se olvidarían de ella cuando iniciaran las clases, igual que el día anterior._

Llega a su casillero, se dispone a abrirlo cuando...

?: AH! POR MI SANTO!

Un grito agudo la hace voltear, ve a una chica de cabello corto violeta y rosa, adornado con un broche en forma de flor, sus ojos mostraban horror mientras mira a Sunset.

Chica: aish... tan... sucio, repugnante... tan ugh... NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR!

Sin decir nada agarra la muñeca de Sunset y empieza a arrastrarla.

Sunset: o-oye! Qué te traes?!

No hay explicación y termina llevándola hasta un baño cercano. La empuja a uno de los servicios y se mete con ella cerrando la puerta.

Sunset no alcanza a preguntar nada antes de que la chica saque un set de maquillaje y sin pedir consentimiento empieza a arreglarla.

Durante varios minutos Sunset siente las manos de la chica moverse por su rostro aplicando cremas y polvos.

Luego de un poco de rimel en las pestañas toma un cepillo y le arregla el cabello.

Cuando Sunset se da cuenta es empujada fuera del servicio y queda frente al espejo del baño, su rostro luciendo intacto, como si la pelea nunca hubiera pasado.

La chica se para a su lado y la mira detenidamente antes de sonreír y suspirar.

Chica: me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Tras mirar su reflejo un minuto voltea a su "atacante".

Sunset: ... ... um, puedo, preguntar quien eres?

Chica: puedes.

Sunset: quién eres?

Sunny: Sunny Flare querida, un gusto conocerte.

Sunset: ... um, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunny: oh, "Sunset", "Sunny", casi parece un encuentro predestinado.

Sunset: ... um... supongo que agradezco, que arreglaras mi cara, pero por qué lo hiciste?

Sunny: para mí, el orden y la belleza, son esenciales, no puedo estar tranquila si mi ambiente no está en perfecto estado, eso significa, nada de manchas, nada de polvo, nada de desorden.

Mira atentamente la ropa de Sunset.

Sunny: y nada de arrugas! Qué talla eres?

No espera respuesta y en su lugar saca una cinta de medir.

Sunset: o-oye espera...!

* * *

Finalmente llega al salón.

Sunset: -pensando- con cuantos locos más me encontraré...?

Piensa repasando lo recién vivido con esa chica, Sunny Flare.

Las clases aún no empiezan pero ya hay algunos alumnos dentro, la mayoría parece estar centrados en sus asuntos, solo un par de muy pequeños grupos están reunidos y hablando, aunque no parece una plática muy animada… o amistosa…

Se sienta en su ya acostumbrado lugar, descansa la cabeza en su palma y cierra los ojos, aunque durmió bien anoche aún se siente cansada.

Oye un sonido, parece el tono de un celular. Se vuelve a oír. Y una tercera vez. En la cuarta decide abrir los ojos y ver quien es el irresponsable que no contesta, solo para darse cuenta que todos la miran a ella. Se desconcierta, tarda un par de segundos darse cuenta que el sonido viene de su propia chaqueta, es su celular el que está sonando.

Con el rostro rojo en vergüenza se apresura a sacarlo, el sonido calla cuando lo enciende, voltea los ojos a ver al resto de los alumnos, tras darle un par de miradas más, todos regresan a lo suyo.

Gime en frustración y revisa la pantalla del aparato, es un mensaje.

Intrigada lo abre, es de Flash.

" _ **Hola, buenos días, cómo te sientes hoy? Estás mejor?"**_

Parpadea, luego sonríe y esconde una pequeña risa tras su mano.

Sunset: -pensando- hay Flash je je.

" _Buenos días, estoy mejor, gracias"_

Lo envía y deja el teléfono sobre el la mesa, segundos después llega otro mensaje.

" _ **Me alegra oírlo, necesitas algo?**_

Otra risa se le escapa.

" _estoy bien gracias, estoy en la preparatoria, estaré bien"_

" _ **Oh, está bien, no te fuerces de acuerdo, y si necesitas alguien que te lleve o algo, avísame"**_

Niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe, el chico no tenía remedio.

" _lo tendré en mente, gracias por ser tan lindo Flashie"_

 _Un apodo lindo y un pequeño corazón, eso serviría como una pequeña broma._

Espera una respuesta, pero tarda un poco en llegar, Sunset ríe al imaginar el rostro de sorpresa del chico, tan ingenuo que cualquier muestra de cariño lo ponía nervioso.

" _ **Je, solo soy un buen colega, que tengas suerte hoy"**_

Sonríe, el ver que no se ah llamado a sí mismo "amigo" le hace sentir un poco decaída, pero a la vez aliviada.

Se oye el timbre que da inicio la hora de clase, varios estudiantes ingresan y todos toman sus respectivos lugares, pronto el profesor también entra, en sus manos, lo que presuntamente son las pruebas que tocan ese día.

Sunset: -pensando- bueno, el día comienza.

* * *

 _Otro examen, otro problema menos de que preocuparse._

 _Pese a ser solo su segunda semana, había logrado ponerse al corriente con las clases, y estaba segura que había hecho un buen trabajo en los exámenes hasta ahora._

Sunset: -pensando- y es gracias a que Twilight me ayudó, tendré que hacer algo bueno por esa chica.

Mientras acomoda su casillero, no nota el momento cuando la chica de su pensamientos se detiene detrás de ella.

Twilight: … um… hola… Sunset Shimmer…

Sunset: -pensando- hablando del diablo.

Se voltea para que puedan verse de frente.

Sunset: hey Twilight, cómo estás?

La chica de lentes permanece en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo. La pelifuego espera a que hable, cuando no lo hace intenta decir algo.

Twilight: … lo siento…

Se sorprende al verse interrumpida, más aún por la repentina disculpa.

Sunset: ... por qué te disculpas?

Twilight: yo… siento… la forma en que actué ayer…

Sunset: ayer?

Twilight: te traté muy mal… yo… te hice acusaciones terribles yo… no debería… actuar así…

Varios sollozos y algunas lágrimas empiezan a verse en el rostro de la chica, Sunset se altera un poco ante esto y por reflejo la toma de los hombros.

Sunset: hey, hey, calma, no tienes que ponerte así, no hay problema, no me molestó.

Twilight: sniff… es la… la primera… vez… que alguien me trata así… y yo… solo…

 _Qué debía hacer, nunca había tenido a una chica llorando así frente a ella._

 _No sin que ella misma lo hubiera causado, pero eso fue en sus días oscuros! Era distinto!_

Twilight se quita los lentes y usa sus brazos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

Twilight: lo-lo siento… no se porque estoy llorando…! Soy una idiota…!

Sunset: o-oye, ya, está bien…

 _No sabía ni que decir, su boca solo repetía lo mismo._

Twilight: … sniff tú has sido tan amable, y yo… fui muy grosera contigo…

Sunset: ya por favor, para.

Logra calmar un poco sus nervios, usa su pulgar para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica.

Sunset: Twilight, está bien, no fuiste grosera, tú también has sido muy amable conmigo, me ayudaste a estudiar para los exámenes, y hasta me defendiste de Cinch, de no ser por ti, de seguro estaría reprobada, o incluso expulsada, me has ayudado mucho, y te lo agradezco.

Twilight: … yo debería agradecerte…

Sunset: entonces, qué tal si decimos que estamos a mano?

Sus sollozos habían cesado, vuelve a ponerse los lentes, de nuevo se miran una a la otra en silencio, el ambiente se siente un poco incómodo.

Sunset intenta decir algo pero calla al momento en que Twilight la abraza.

Le tomó unos segundos superar su sorpresa, y luego rodeó a la chica con sus brazos.

 _Era extraño, no se sentía como un abrazo, no había cariño, ni calidez, no era como aquellos que había compartido. Era diferente, aunque no era desagradable tampoco._

 _Teniéndola tan cerca volvió a recordar que esta no era la Twilight que conocía, era evidente que esta chica había tenido poca y menos experiencia en la amistad que ella misma._

 _Ese abrazo, si podía llamarse así, le recordó a alguien, le recordó, a sí misma._

 _Aquellos tiempos, donde no sabía como expresar sus emociones, donde tenía miedo de sentir el cariño y el afecto, aquel tiempo donde no estaba segura de quien era._

 _Todo eso, reflejado en una sola acción, de una chica que pese a verse tan familiar, era una completa desconocida._

 _Por qué de repente se sentía tan triste… y tan feliz…?_

Finalmente Twilight se separa y mira hacia el suelo.

Twilight: … lo siento…

Un susurro, tan bajo y temeroso.

Sunset: … no te preocupes…

No había más palabras, ambas estaban demasiado profundas en su propia mente.

La atención de ambas se rompe cuando suena la campana, se miran una vez más, antes de caminar en direcciones diferentes, rumbo a su propia clase.

Sunset se detiene, se voltea.

Sunset: Twilight!

La chica queda helada ante el llamado, temerosa se voltea.

Sunset: … nos vemos en el almuerzo, si?

Twilight: … cla… claro! Yo… ahí estaré!

Se sonríen, una pequeña, dudosa sonrisa, se saludan, y se retiran.

 _quizás si era un mejor día después de todo... solo quizás..._


	13. La verdad

El velo nocturno cubre la granja Apple, todos los miembros de la familia yacen en sus tibias camas, durmiendo placidamente.

… _No, eso es mentira._

La más pequeña de la familia, Applebloom, no puede conciliar el sueño, cubierta por completo por sus abrigadoras mantas abraza sus piernas contra su pecho, su cuerpo temblando, no es el frío, es el miedo.

 _No puede verla desde dentro de sus cobijas, pero de algún modo siente su presencia, sabe que está ahí, cerca de su cama… frente a la puerta… parada justo tras su espalda…_

 _No sabe donde, pero sabe que está ahí, con esa mirada que tanto la perturba…_

Applebloom: -pensando- no es real no es real no es real, la mente es engañada por las emociones no es real…!

 _Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero aquella helada sensación en su espalda, le hacía evidente que esos ojos estaban sobre ella._

* * *

Es temprano en la mañana, Rarity da un pequeño sorbo a su jugo de frutas, se dispone a volver a su desayuno, cuando nota que su hermana no ah tocado el suyo.

Rarity: Sweety? Estás bien? No has comido nada.

Sweety: … no tengo hambre…

Rarity: aún te duele el estómago?

La pequeña no responde, pero sus brazos rodean su vientre. Su hermana mayor se pone de pie y se acerca para abrazarla.

Rarity: hay hermanita, será mejor que veas a un médico.

Sweety: la enfermera Red Heart dijo que no tengo nada…

Rarity: no pongo en duda el profesionalismo de la enfermera, pero ya llevas así varios días, no es bueno que comas tan poco, esta tarde luego de la escuela te llevaré al médico.

La menor no discute, solo se refugia en los brazos de su hermana menor.

* * *

Scootaloo llegó a la escuela temprano, quería ver a sus amigas tan pronto fuera posible, estar por su cuenta no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

 _De hecho, no le estaba haciendo bien a ninguna._

 _Había notado el estado de sus amigas, Applebloom estaba decaída, distraída, y en varias ocasiones se quedaba viendo hacia la nada con un rostro lleno de miedo. La asustaba._

 _Sweety no quería comer, cada vez que lo intentaba decía que su estómago empezaba a dolerle, a causa de esto se la notaba débil y soñolienta._

Se sentía terrible, no solo cargaba la culpa por lo que le hicieron a Sunset, sino que no podía ayudar a sus amigas que estaban peor que ella.

 _Estar sin ellas la aterraba, necesitaba verlas, cada vez que no estaba a su lado temía por la seguridad de las dos. Temía que les pasara algo terrible…_

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada, solo unos pocos estudiantes estaban por el lugar.

El tiempo pasa, la niña ignora a los estudiantes entrando y saliendo del edificio. Suspira con pesadez.

Scootaloo: -pensando- llegar temprano no hace que ellas vengan pronto… tonta Scoots.

Sus nervios finalmente se apaciguan cuando ve a Rarity en la distancia, girando un poco los ojos distingue a Sweety Belle caminando de la mano de su hermana.

Sonríe, pero no dura mucho, al ver el estado de su amiga regresa su propio pesar.

La mayor ve a la amiga de su hermana pequeña y se decide dejarla con ella, se inclina y le da un suave beso en la frente.

Rarity: recuerda, iremos al médico luego de clase, te quiero Sweety.

Sweety: … yo a ti hermana.

La preocupación de la mayor es notoria, pero no puede hacer más que dejar a su hermana con su amiga, y rezar que eso la anime un poco.

Rarity saluda a Scootaloo antes de adentrarse en el edificio, la pequeña devuelve el saludo y va hacia su amiga.

Scootaloo: hola, Sweety Belle…

Sweety: hola Scoots…

Su voz denota su pesar, Scootaloo siente una presión en su pecho. Sin saber que decir o que hacer, hace lo único que se le ocurre, abraza a su amiga en un intento de calmarla.

Scootaloo: está bien Sweety, está bien…

Sweety Belle corresponde el gesto su amiga, un pequeño sollozo se escapa de ella.

Sweet: … me siento muy mal Scoots…

Scootaloo: … ya… lo arreglaremos.

Sweet: sniff… cómo…?

Scootaloo: encontraremos la forma, somo Crussaders! Podemos hacerlo todo!

Intenta que su voz suene segura, pero no tiene mucho efecto.

Ambas se sientan de nuevo en los escalones de la entrada, en espera de su líder. No pasa mucho antes de verla llegar en compañía de su hermana mayor.

La mayor de las Apple mira preocupada a su hermana pequeña, esta solo ve al suelo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Tanto Sweety como Scootaloo se acercan y abrazan a su amiga y líder. Applejack al verlas opta por dejarlas, pese a su evidente preocupación.

Sweety: Applebloom, estás… estás… bien…?

Applebloom solo asiente en silencio.

 _La expresión en su rostro asusta a ambas, sus ojos carentes de todo brillo, su semblante serio, sin muestra de alguna emoción, era como si su amiga no estuviera presente._

Scootaloo: … va… vamos Applebloom, ánimo chicas, podemos arreglar esto, solo… tenemos que seguir juntas, si?

La niña del moño solo asiente, Sweety mira al suelo, esto hace sus ánimos volver a caer.

* * *

La directora de Canterlot mantiene la vista en los documentos sobre su escritorio, escribe en ellos, los toma, los revisa, los archiva, los deja a un lado para verlos luego.

En un momento se detiene, mira todos los papeles de reojo y deja salir un gemido de frustración, arroja todos los papeles al suelo y deja caer sus brazos y rostro en el mueble.

Celestia: -pensando- por qué me molesto…? Qué caso tiene…?

Forzando su cuerpo logra enderezarse y recostarse en el respaldo de si silla, mira hacia arriba, sus ojos se humedecen.

Abre uno de sus cajones y entre un conjunto de cosas diversas, saca un recorte de periódico. En este se ve una fotografía a color, es de seis de sus estudiantes, y la chica que las había unido, reconoce el fondo como el sitio donde tuvo lugar la final de la batalla de las bandas, el título sobre la imagen dice:

" _Gran espectáculo, Canterlot y su Batalla de las Bandas"_

Sus ojos se centran en la chica de cabello de fuego, la ve sonriendo, siendo feliz, rodeada de sus amigas.

Celestia: -pensando- cómo pasó…? Por qué…?

Pasa su mano por su rostro negándose el llorar.

Celestia: -pensando- todo iba tan bien… creí… creí que podría cuidar de mi escuela… yo…

Regresa el recorte a su lugar, luego de eso se levanta y camina hasta salir de su oficina.

Tan pronto sale siente el frío ambiente del pasillo, frota sus brazos para mantener el calor.

Celestia: -pensando- desde cuando hace tanto frío?

Camina por el pasillo, ve a los estudiantes, caminan de un lugar a otro, silenciosos, casi deprimidos, no hay risas o conversaciones animadas.

 _Cómo pasó? Hace poco más de un mes la escuela era muy animada, todos eran felices, había amistad, cariño, buenos amigos por doquier._

 _Y luego llegó Anon-A-Miss..._

 _Una persona, una página, un perfil de una red social había destruido por completo la escuela._

 _Todos habían odiado a Sunset. Y ahora ella ya no estaba..._

La directora frota sus brazos de nuevo.

 _Pero ahora se había ido... Anon-A-Miss ya no existía... la página se había cerrado, e incluso Sunset, siendo inocente, había permitido a esa persona ganar._

 _Por qué la escuela se veía tan deprimida? Por qué no había risas? Si todo había acabado..._

Luna: hermana? Qué haces aquí?

La directora no se sorprende al escuchar la voz de su hermana a su espalda.

Celestia: solo despejo mi mente Luna, últimamente hay mucho trabajo.

Luna: Celestia... has... has estado... llorando?

La directora rápidamente limpia sus ojos y rostro, procurando mantener un semblante serio.

Celestia: es solo el cansancio Luna.

Luna: hermana, te conozco, qué te sucede?

Celestia hace silencio un momento.

Celestia: ... qué quieres que diga? Fallé Luna... fallé como directora, no pude proteger a mis estudiantes...

Luna: Celestia...

Celestia: todo iba tan bien... mi escuela... mis estudiantes... y ahora... solo...

El semblante sereno tan característico de la directora amenaza con fallar en cualquier momento, por lo que su hermana decide acompañarla de vuelta a su oficina.

Luna ignora los papeles regados en el suelo y sienta a su hermana en su silla.

Luna: hermana por favor no estés así.

Celestia: cómo quieres que esté?! Todo estaba bien! Creí... que por fin tenía la escuela que había soñado... creí que por fin podía hacer bien mi trabajo...

Luna: no es tu culpa hermana...

Celestia: SI LO ES! no pude proteger a mis estudiantes de un fantasma digital! No pude ayudar a Sunset Shimmer a probar su inocencia! Ahora ella se ah ido... y mi escuela...

 _Luna quería decir algo para ayudarla, pero no sabía que._

 _La escuela era muy diferente a como fue a inicios de año._

Luna: Anon-A-Miss se ah ido, todo volverá a la normalidad tarde o temprano.

Celestia: eso quiero creer, pero todos están...

Luna: es solo el mal clima, cuando llegue la primavera todos estarán de nuevo en su buen ánimo.

La directora esconde el rostro en sus manos.

 _Luna no las ve, pero sabe que hay un par de lágrimas callendo._

Luna: hermana, quizá debas tomarte un par de días libres.

Celestia levanta el rostro y de un movimiento quita sus lágrimas.

Celestia: no! ya le eh fallado bastante a todos, soy la directora y voy a actuar como tal.

No espera ninguna respuesta y procede a levantar todos los documentos en el suelo.

Luna la ve muy preocupada.

* * *

Parte de la mañana había pasado, las cinco amigas se reúnen en su salón de prácticas, pero esta vez no se molestan en tomar sus instrumentos. En su lugar solo se quedan allí.

Rainbow: … vamos! No vamos a practicar?

Applejack: … ugh… para qué? no podemos hacer que nuestros instrumentos suenen bien.

Rainbow: pero… pero…! Argh!

La frustración es notoria, incluso Pinkie está fuera de su carácter acostumbrado, permaneciendo tendida en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidos, su rostro solo refleja pereza.

Fluttershy se mantiene en un profundo silencio, cuando voltea nota la angustiada mirada de su amiga modista.

Fluttershy: Ra-Rarity… um, estás… estás bien?

La nombrada tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que su amiga le habla.

Rarity: … eh? Ah? ah si, yo… estoy… bien…

Rainbow: y ahora tú que traer Rar?

Rarity: yo… lo siento chicas, estoy preocupada por Sweety Belle.

Fluttershy: oh dios, le sucede algo?

Rarity: está mal del estómago, dice que siente un gran dolor y lleva días comiendo muy poco, esta tarde quiero llevarla a ver a alguien para que la revise.

Applejack: ... yo también estoy preocupada por Applebloom, últimamente está muy rara.

Rainbow: las dos están enfermas? Tendré que decirle a Scoots que tenga cuidado de no contagiarse.

No hubo mucha plática luego de eso. Ninguna parecía tener ánimos de conversar.

Ni tampoco había un tema en común.

 _Últimamente, algo en su relación parecía no funcionar bien..._

* * *

Última campana, finalmente el día termina.

Scootallo: hey chicas, quieren venir a mi casa? Tengo el nuevo King of Duty.

Sweety: ... lo siento Scoots, debo ir al médico con Rarity...

Scootaloo: al médi-... oh... um... y tú Applebloom?

Applebloom: ... no tengo ganas de juegos Scootaloo...

Scootaloo: ... Applebloom...

Ya todos los alumnos había salido del salón. Se quedan solas dentro.

Scootaloo: vamos chicas, hay que animarnos!

Su intento una vez más es en vano, sus amigas no reaccionan.

Scootaloo: ... chicas... vamos...! hay que... hay que resolver esto...

Sweety Bell levanta la mirada.

Sweety: cómo? Si decimos la verdad... todos nos odiarán...

Scootaloo: no hay que decir la verdad! Podemos... ya se! Enviemos una carta a la directora! Que sea de parte de Anon-A-Miss, y diremos que no fue Sunset, y que lo sentimos, pero no diremos nuestros nombres.

Sweety: ... no se Scoots, crees que funcione...

Scootaloo: seguro que si! verdad Applebloom?

La líder del moño parece pensar un momento, está apunto de hablar... cuando la ve...

Parada junto a la puerta. Es ella... son esos ojos...

Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras su rostro se llena de temor.

Scootaloo: A-Applebloom?

Ambas se asustan en cuanto ven el cambio de actitud de su líder.

Se mantiene mirándola. Esa fría expresión. Esos rencorosos ojos. La torturan.

Applebloom: YA DÉJAME!

El grito y el repentino movimiento al levantarse hace caer su silla además de asustar a sus amigas.

Appleboom: DÉJAME EN PAZ! QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?!

Sweety y Scootaloo se abrazan por reflejo al ver a Applebloom, gritándole a la nada.

Applebloom: LO SIENTO ESTÁ BIEN?! YO NO QUERÍA QUE TODOS TE ODIARAN! NO QUERÍA QUE TE EXPULSARAN DE LA ESCUELA!

La niña del moño sigue gritándole al aire mirando siempre hacia delante, ignorando la confusión y miedo que provoca sobre sus dos amigas.

Applebloom: yo no quería esto! No quería... LO LAMENTO!

La niña cae de rodillas. Es allí cuando sus amigas se le acercan y la sacuden levemente.

Scootaloo: Applebloom! Applebloom reacciona!

Sweety: Bloomie! Por favor vuelve en ti!

Su mirada se mantiene perdida al frente por un momento, pero finalmente el llamado de sus amigas la hace reaccionar.

Sweety: ... Applebloom?

No hay respuesta, la pequeña Apple se ve a sí misma, ve a sus amigas, ellas la miran preocupadas y temerosas.

Se hace silencio, pero antes de que alguien diga algo la pequeña Apple se levanta y corre fuera del salón, sus amigas asustadas y preocupadas la siguen.

Casi no hay nadie en los pasillos, todos se había ido, por lo que nada la interrumpe en su carrera. Sus lágrimas empañando su visión, pero consigue llegar hasta la salida de la escuela.

Las Rainbooms están reunidas cerca de la estatua de la escuela.

Applejack nota a su hermana pequeña acercarse corriendo.

Applejack: Applebloom! Ahí estás qué te tomó tanto-?

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta la pequeña se abraza a sus piernas y empieza a gritar y llorar.

Applebloom: yo lo hice! No fue Sunset! Es mi culpa!

Tanto Sweety como Scootallo llegaron en ese momento.

Applejack: Applebloom de qué estás-?

Applebloom: YO SOY ANON-A-MISS!

...

...

El tiempo se detiene...

...

...

No hay sonidos. No hay movimientos...

...

Solo el silencio, y la confusa y perpleja mirada de todas...

...

...

 _Podía sentirla a ella, y a esos ojos, observándola, esta justo detrás de ella._

Applejack: ... Applebloom...

Applebloom: YO LO HICE! ROBÉ EL TELÉFONO DE SUNSET Y PUBLIQUÉ ESAS FOTOS! YO CREÉ LA CUENTA! Lo hice porque estaba celosa del tiempo que pasabas con ella! no quería que la escuela la odiara! No quería que la expulsaran! Lo siento! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!

Con cada palabra el agarre a las piernas de su hermana y su llanto se hacía más y más fuerte.

 _Finalmente, la siente irse. Aquella presencia, aquellos ojos, se desvanecen en el aire. Siendo poco menos que un mero recuerdo. Un recuerdo que en realidad nunca existió._

Ninguna de las chicas sabía que hacer, o que pensar.

Sweety Bell sintió sus ojos arder, sus piernas fallaron y acabó de rodillas en el piso llorando con desesperación.

Rarirty: sweety...?

Sweety: yo... yo...! no quería esto! Sunset...! Perdón...! Perdón...!

Toda la carga era finalmente liberada en un torrente de lágrimas y gritos desconsolados.

Scootaloo intentó mantenerse fuerte, pero el ver a sus amigas llorando de esa forma pudo más que ella, se cubre el rostro y aprieta los dientes para no gritar, más sus lágrimas hacen evidente su dolor.

El llanto de las tres niñas parece hacer eco en el vacío campus.

Las cinco amigas quedan inmóviles, incapaces de reaccionar, incapaces de asimilar lo que están viendo.

 _Solo queda el llanto. Solo queda el dolor. Solo queda la impresión y la confusión._

 _La verdad por fin ah sido revelada. Aunque nadie estaba listo para ella._


	14. La Tormenta

_... No es fácil ser una mujer adulta, madura y responsable._

 _No es fácil ser directora de una escuela._

 _No es fácil... ser Celestia._

El silencio gobierna el lugar. Solo roto por los leves sollozos de las tres niñas paradas frente al escritorio de la directora.

La mujer está sentada, manos entrecruzadas, cabizbaja, sus ojos cerrados, nada más que seriedad en su rostro.

Su hermana yace de pie a su lado, su semblante es neutro mientras observa a las tres menores, y las chicas que las acompañaron hasta aquí.

Las cinco amigas, no pueden decidirse por una sola emoción.

Hay confusión, lamento, culpa, desesperación, arrepentimiento, tantas emociones plasmadas a la vez, intercalando de un rostro a otro.

Ninguna de las niñas se atreve a levantar la mirada, sus lágrimas solo siguen cayendo.

Celestia se mantuvo en su posición por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente abre los ojos y mira el origen de esta situación.

Celestia: ... entonces, qué las hizo confesar?

Ninguna de las niñas habló. Applebloom tenía demasiado miedo para revelar lo que veía. Sweety estaba demasiado afectada. Scootallo al verlas, decide ser fuerte por las tres.

Scootaloo: ... sniff... no aguantamos la culpa.

Si la respuesta sorprendió a Celestia su rostro no dejó verlo.

Scootaloo: ... snif... no queriamos que acabara así... solo...

Nadie dice nada. Todas están expectantes por conocer toda la historia.

Scootaloo: ... el ver a Sunset... ser odiada... nos hizo sentir muy mal, no queriamos que las cosas llegaran hasta ahí... sniff... y luego... cuando la expulsaron... ya no pudimos...

Su frase es rota por su pequeño llanto.

Las Rainbooms parecen quebrarse pedazo a pedazo. Fluttershy cubre su rostro susurrando palabras en una voz tan suave que nadie es capaz de escucharla. Pinkie se abraza a sí misma temblando mientras sus lágrimas caen. Rarity cubre su boca, su maquillaje hace mucho había caído consecuencia de sus lágrimas. Applejack estaba muda, su rostro incapaz de procesar alguna emoción más allá del shock. Rainbow mira hacia cualquier dirección que no sea sus amigas o las niñas, sus dientes y puños apretados con tal fuerza que podrían romperse en cualquier momento.

Las directivas siguen con su semblante neutral y frío. Luna mira a su hermana mayor, en espera de que diga algo.

 _Sabe que esta es una situación donde ambas deben estar en sincronía._

 _Celestia hace un esfuerzo inhumano por mantenerse calma, pero siente todo su cuerpo arder en ira. Aunque su rostro no refleje ninguna emoción, por dentro solo quiere gritar, agarrar lo que tenga a mano y romperlo en pedazos._

 _Quería tomar a estas niñas y darles un castigo bien merecido. No le importaba que fueran niñas, no le importaba que estuvieran llorando a lágrima viva, solo quería hacer algo para descargar su tensión._

 _Que no daría por ser su madre._

 _Tener el privilegio, el derecho, la libertad de darle a las tres..._

Respira profundo. Inhala... exhala...

 _No podía... por mucho que quisiera, no era su lugar._

 _Estas niñas habían destruido su escuela. Habían lastimado a todos, a TODOS en ella, pero no podía castigarlas, no así._

 _Tenía que cubrir sus emociones, actuar como la mujer madura que es._

 _... ya luego encontraría una forma, un lugar apartado, un tiempo donde desahogarse._

Celestia: se equivocan en una cosa, Sunset Shimmer no fue expulsada.

 _Por qué había dicho eso? No es un tema que sea de importancia para esta situacón._

 _Pero por alguna razón, sentía que debía decirlo._

La mirada de todas está ahora en la directora.

Celestia: Sunset no fue expulsada, ella, personalmente me pidió que la transfiriera.

Si era posible, todas se sorprendieron más ante la revelación.

Celestia: parece que se cansó de ser agredida, y prefirió irse.

El lugar de alguna forma se siente aún más deprimente.

Celestia guarda silencio luego de eso. Luna al ver que su hermana no está suficientemente centrada toma la palabra.

Luna: por lo tanto, ustedes tres crearon la cuenta de "Anon-A-Miss". Se dan cuenta, de que no es solo Sunset, sino que afectaron a TODA la escuela con esa acción?

No hay respuesta, de haber podido las tres niñas se abrían encogido más de lo que ya estaban.

Luna: hay tantas preguntas que no se ni por donde empezar.

La sub directora mira a las chicas mayores.

Luna: y ustedes, tienen algo que decir?

Las cinco se sorprenden al verse el centro de interés. Más por un momento ninguna habla.

Applejack: ... Applebloom... por qué...? por qué lo hiciste...?!

La pequeña no se atreve a voltear, tiembla a la vez que su voz se oye entrecortada por el llanto.

Applebloom: estaba celosa... pasabas mucho tiempo con Sunset... sniff, quería... quería que estuvieras más tiempo conmigo... sniff...

 _No sabía que más decir. Era toda su verdad. No había más excusas ni razones._

Applejack se agarra la cabeza y resiste el deseo de lanzar un grito. Incapaz de creer lo que oye.

Rarity: Sweety... no me digas...

La hermanita de Rarity esconde la cabeza, pero asiente con fuerza a la pregunta que su hermana no hace, pero sabe que tiene.

Rarity cae de rodillas y cubre su rostro empezando a llorar.

Rainbow da un paso al frente y mira hacia la niña que a llegado a llamar "hermana" pese a no tener la misma sangre.

Rainbow: celos? Eso es todo? Hicieron eso... POR CELOS?!

Scootaloo a diferencia de sus amigas si voltea para ver a la chica que llama "hermana mayor"

 _Sabe que darle la espalda solo empeoraría la situación._

 _... Si es que es posible hacerla peor..._

Rainbow: de qué rayos tenían celos?! Qué sentido tiene eso?!

Scootaloo tiembla. Ver a Rainbow tan enojada le provoca mucho miedo.

Scootaloo: ... ... pasaban... mucho tiempo con Sunset... tú ya... tú ya ni siquiera me ayudabas con mis prácticas... yo-

Rainbow: Y ESO ES EXCUSA PARA HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA?!

Las tres niñas se aterran ante los gritos.

Rainbow: SE DAN CUENTA LO QUE NOS HICIERON?! NOS DEJARON EN RIDÍCULO FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA!

Scootaloo retrocede, el miedo evidente en su rostro, sus amigas se quedan a su lado.

Rainbow: lastimaron a Sunset! Lastimaron a TODOS! POR CELOS?!

Los puños de Rainbow temblaron, sus manos parecían estar sangrando.

Sus amigas superando su propio pesar empiezan a temer por la seguridad de las niñas.

 _Rainbow no estaba en plena conciencia, temían que pudiera hacer un locura._

Applejack es la primera en ponerse frente a la atleta y levanta las manos hacia ella.

Applejack: Rainbow, por favor, cálmate un poco.

Rarity también decide defender a su hermana pequeña y se pone junto a Applejack.

Rarity: Rainbow... por favor, se que estás molesta, pero piensa bien antes de hacer un locura.

Rainbow no parece escucharlas. En sus ojos solo hay ira.

 _La mente de Rainbow Dash no deja de dar vueltas. Las imágenes de lo que le había hecho a su amiga equina, el eco de todo lo que le habían dicho, aquel sufrimiento por el que le hicieron pasar, y que se negó a darle importancia por su enojo._

 _Todo se repetía sin fin en su cabeza como una horrible tortura._

 _Y todo ocasionado por tres niñas... que estaba "celosas"..._

Fluttershy se pone a su lado y la toma por el brazo.

Fluttershy: Rainbow... por favor... no estés así...

Pinkie pie queda detrás de applejack y Rarity y mira con deseperación a su enfurecida amiga.

Pinkie: Dashie, por favor... no lastimemos a más personas...

Rainbow tiembla, sus ojos dejan caer lágrimas de frustración y desolación.

Scootaloo aún con mucho temor da un par de pasos y la mira a los ojos.

Scootaloo: ... Rainbow...

 _Ambas hermanas se miran, una con lamento, culpa, y arrepentimiento, la otra refleja los mismos sentimientos, mezclado con ira, ira hacia su hermana. O sería... hacia sí misma?_

Finalmente estalla, con un poderoso grito se aparta de sus amigas y corre hacia delante. Scootallo al verla solo alcanza a cubrirse y esperar su castigo.

Más este no llega, la atleta pasa de largo a las tres y da un fuerte golpe a la pared.

Todas las miradas están sobre ella mientras grita y da golpe tras golpe a la pared. Con tanta fuerza que la pintura y la cal empiezan a caer en suave polvillo.

Nadie dice nada, nadie reacciona o intenta detenerla. Ni sus amigas, ni las directivas.

 _Todas prefieren que se desquite con el muro en lugar de con alguna de las tres._

Tras un minuto de constante agresión la multi color cesa su ataque, un poco de polvo y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre quedan en el suelo.

Celestia: ... Luna, por favor ve si la enfermera Red Heart sigue en la enfermería.

La sub directora no pone objeción y se retira a cumplir el pedido.

La directora ve a las cuatro chicas acercarse a su amiga y ayudarla.

Las manos de Rainbow terminan cubiertas de hematomas y cortes por los cuales se escapan pequeños hilos de sangre, su rostro se había librado de toda ira y ahora solo muestra angustia.

Celestia se toma unos segundos para pensar sus siguientes acciones. Se pone de pie, ganando la mirada de todas, camina rodeando su escritorio y mira a las cinco chicas.

Celestia: tomando en cuenta, lo repentino de estos sucesos, creo que es mejor que todas nos retiremos, hay mucho que similar.

 _Pese a su sorpresa, ninguna da objeción. Ciertamente un descanso les vendría bien._

La líder de las Crussaders da un paso temeroso hacia la directora.

Applebloom: Di-Directora Celestia...

Gana una mirada neutral de parte de la mujer.

Applebloom: qué... qué va a pasar con nosotras...?

Scootaloo: ... va a expulsarnos...?

 _El miedo en sus miradas sigue tan presente como cuando inició todo esto._

Las mayores también observan a la directora, temerosas de su decisión.

La directora se mantiene en silencio, parece pensar en que decir.

Celestia: ... voy a decidir eso... mañana, por ahora, son libres de irse, lleven a Rainbow con la enfermera. Nos vemos mañana. ... luego de clases.

 _Una extraña mezcla de alivio, y temor envuelve toda la habitación._

Una vez más no hay objeción, Fluttershy es la primera en marcharse llevándose a Rainbow. Applejack y Rarity toman a sus hermanas, y a Scootaloo, para retirarse también, Pinkie es la última en salir, da a la directora, un pequeño gesto en agradecimiento y cierra la puerta.

Encontrándose sola, y tras aguardar unos minutos para asegurarse que no volverán, la directora finalmente se permite tomar lo primero que tiene a mano, en este caso el micrófono sobre su escritorio, y arrojarlo con furia contra la pared.

* * *

 _Luego que la enfermera Redheart atendiera las heridas de Rainbow y la vendara, la sub directora acompañó a todas hasta la salida._

 _Un agradecimiento sirve como despedida, las cinco chicas y las tres niñas se retiran._

Al estar todas en la acera detienen su andar. Más ninguna habla, las miradas de las cinco no muestran emoción, más allá de la pena o preocupación.

Las tres pequeñas las miran aún con ese constante miedo. Inseguras de que hacer ahora.

Applebloom: ... ... Applejack...

La granjera mira a su hermana menor con mucho enojo. Esta mira hacia el suelo, sus ojos amenazan volver a soltar lágrimas.

Applebloom: ... tú... ahora me odias...?

Se hace el silencio mientras la hermana mayor mira a la más pequeña. Suavez sollozos escapan de la menor ante el silencio.

Applejack se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de su hermanita.

Applejack: ... estoy enojada, muy enojada! No te imaginas cuan enojada estoy contigo en este momento!

Aunque no era un grito, el tono en su voz denota su seriedad.

Applejack: pero aunque me tomará demasiado tiempo perdonarte por esto, tú eres mi hermanita, y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

La pequeña solloza con más fuerza. La granjera la envuelve en un abrazo que hace a la menor llorar en su hombro refugiándose en ella.

Sweety Bell mira con culpa a su hermana.

Sweety: Rarity...

La modista mira a su hermana pequeña y pronto la abraza.

Rarity: lo mismo va para mí Sweety, nada hará que dejes de ser mi hermana, aunque cuando lleguemos a casa, tendremos una larga plática.

Un ligero regaño acompañado de caricias a su cabello en el abrazo, la pequeña suelta pequeños sollozos mientras se oculta en los brazos de su hermana.

Es turno de Scootaloo de mirar a su hermana de otra sangre.

Scootaloo: ... sniff... Rainbow...?

La atleta parece insegura de que responder, cierra los ojos y voltea la mirada, ante la acción Scootaloo baja la cabeza dispuesta a llorar, más se detiene al sentir la mano de su heroe e ídolo acariciar su cabello.

Raibow: ... no te odio Scoots. ... no más de lo que me odio a mí misma...

 _No es secreto que Rainbow es terrible a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Por lo que una respuesta como esa es más que satisfactoria._

Rainbow. ... vamos, te llevaré a casa.

No espera respuesta alguna, solo toma a su hermana menor de la mano.

Fluttershy: las acompaño.

Rarity: vamos a casa Sweety.

Applejack: andando Applebloom.

Una despedida, unos abrazos, y se separan. Fluttershy acompaña a Rainbow y Scootaloo. Applejack y Rarity junto a sus hermanas van por el camino opuesto.

Pinkie se ve sola en el lugar, piensa en sus amigas, y sus hermanas pequeñas.

 _aún dolida, agradece el que no ocurriera nada peor, y más que nada, que sus amigas puedan seguir queriendo a sus hermanas._

 _... aún así, ahora se siente un poco sola..._

Baja la mirada, camina dispuesta a ir a casa, es entonces que ve a su hermana mayor Maud acercarse a la escuela. Pinkie se muestra un poco sorprendida, Maud solo la ve con su rostro inexpresivo.

Maud: te estabas tardando, y no contestabas el teléfono, me preocupé.

Pinkie no hace más que sollozar y correr para abrazar con fuerza a su hermana.

 _Tras tanto problema, un poco de amor fraternal es justo lo que necesita. Y pese a la carencia de emoción en su rostro, Maud es feliz de dárselo._

La mayor de los Pie mantiene abrazada a la menor con un brazo y se la lleva a casa.

 _Las hermanas son algo especial._

...

Así el lugar queda vacío. Ni estudiantes, ni maestros, solo la luz del ocaso bañando los alrededores.

...

Por eso, no hay testigo que presencie, las extrañas ondas provenientes... de la base de la estatua...


	15. Disculpas, y Sirenas

**Bien, pues felices fiestas a todos n_n  
**

 **Les dejo este cap, y tengo el lamento de informar, que no podré actualizar en un tiempo debido a las fiestas y una viajecito y en fin, no los aburro con mi vida. Pueden ver este cap como el final de la "primera temporada" XP**

 **Prometo que cuando vuelva actualizaré más seguido y trataré de que la historia quede más interesante.**

* * *

El día pasó, toca la campana final. Sunset termina de guardar sus libros.

Sunset: solo un día más, y esta horrible semana termina, al menos nada peor puede pasar.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa sale del establecimiento, mantiene la mirada baja un momento con una expresión cansada, cuando la levanta... ve una imagen peculiar...

Frente a la reja del muro que rodea la escuela, entre todos los uniformados que salen del terreno escolar, distingue a cinco personas, cinco chicas que conoce demasiado bien.

Sunset: -pensando- para que hablas? Sunset, para qué hablas? Si ya sabes que el universo te odia. No lo tientes para que haga tu vida más miserable.

Aquellas chicas, que una vez pudo llamar amigas, se mantienen un poco inquietas, intentando ignorar las miradas que algunos estudiantes les dan.

Finalmente, se dan cuenta de la presencia de la ex equina, toda su atención se centra en ella.

Sunset: ... –pensando- ignóralas, solo, sigue.

Con paso firme retoma su andar, mantiene sus ojos al frente sin mirar a las cinco chicas.

Ellas la ven acercarse, sus nervios son más que notorios, y en aumento entre más se acerca la chica de Equestria.

Rainbow mira de reojo a todas sus amigas, y tragando sus nervios da un paso adelante.

Rainbow: he-hey Sunset, queriamos habl-

Su frase queda cortada cuando la nombrada da un giro y sigue caminando por la acera sin prestarles atención.

Por un momento la ven alejarse, una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en sus rostros.

Rainbow: ... Su-Sunset espera!

Corre para alcanzarla, las demás la imitan. Rainbow camina detrás de Sunset y le habla.

Rainbow: Sunset... escucha, nosotras... queremos disculparnos.

No hay respuesta de la ex equina, ella solo sigue caminando. Rainbow al verse ignorada detiene su andar, sus amigas llegan con ella.

Fluttershy: ... SABEMOS QUE NO ERES ANON-A-MISS!

Eso lo consigue. Se detiene.

Se hace el silencio por un momento. Les habla, pero no se molesta en girarse a verlas.

Sunset: qué? las enanas confesaron?

La pregunta deja atónitas a todas.

Rarity: tú... lo sabías...?

Sunset: lo que realmente sorprende es que no me diera cuenta desde el principio, eran las únicas que podrían tener acceso y oportunidad para crear a Anon-A-Miss. Supongo que estaba demasiado dolida para pensar coherentemente.

Ninguna responde de inmediato, todas desvían la mirada, llenas de culpa.

Rainbow: ... Sunset, nosotras...

Applejack: lo sentimos Sunset... debimos... debimos haberte creído...

Sunset: ... si, debieron hacerlo.

Retoma su caminata más Rainbow se adelanta y se coloca frente a ella.

Rainbow: ESPERA! Sabemos que una disculpa no basta!

Rarity: pero queremos arreglarlo, de verdad!

Rainbow: haremos lo que sea para compensarte.

No hay respuesta, ni reacción, simplemente mantiene su silencio mientras mira a la multi cromática. Voltea a la chica tímida cuando esta se le acerca por detrás.

Fluttershy: Sunset... se que hicimos mal... y lo sentimos, te amamos Sunset.

Applejack: sabemos que tomará tiempo, pero... queremos que las cosas sean igual que antes.

Pinkie muestra una amigable sonrisa mientras de su mochila saca un recipiente de plastico color rosa.

Pinkie: hice esto en clase de cocina, se que es pequeño, pero te prometo que mañana te haré uno mucho mucho más grande, junto con una gran fiesta!

Toma el recipiente, quita la tapa, dentro, hay un pequeño pastel de crema blanca, de forma circular, un gran corazón rosado en su centro, líneas de colores rojo y amarillo en los bordes.

Levanta la mirada, las ve a todas, le sonríen con miradas esperanzadas.

Se mantiene el silencio.

No dice una palabra, en su lugar, gira la mano, dejando caer el pastel.

La crema, el caramelo y los colores se dispersan por el suelo. Suelta también el recipiente y ante la mirada atónita y dolida de todas, se voltea y camina sin pesar.

Pinkie mira los restos de lo que fue un pastel, sus piernas la obligan a caer de rodillas al suelo. Alza la mirada y ve a Sunset irse sin mirar atrás.

No es la única, todas observan a la ex equina alejarse cada vez más.

 _Más lágrimas caen, más lamentos se ponen de manifiesto, sabían que una escena como esta era posible. ... pero no significaba que estuvieran listas para recibirla._

* * *

El empleado de la fuente de sodas deja el pedido de la pelifuego frente a esta, ella se mantiene inmóvil, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y el codo en la mesa, su molesta mirada fija en el cristal que da a la calle.

Se incorpora y toma el vaso, de un solo trago se bebe casi la mitad del contenido, sus dedos tiemblan y resiste la tentación de aplastar el vaso.

 _Cómo se atrevían? Luego de semanas, SEMANAS de acoso, de insultos, la llamaron mentirosa, demonio, le dieron la espalda, traicionando aquella amistad que tanto quisieron enseñarle._

 _Y ahora, venían y querían disculparse?_

 _A caso creyeron que podría olvidarlo? Que simplemente fingiría que nada de eso pasó? Que iba a abrazarlas, perdonarlas, perdonar a esas mocosas, y seguir siendo tan amigas?_

 _ESTO NO ERA UNA CARICATURA NAVIDEÑA!_

De la frustración no se dio cuenta el momento en que se terminó su malteada. Bufó en molestia y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

 _Por qué...? por qué el universo le hacía esto...?_

 _No había sido ya suficiente castigo?_

 _Perder su vida, a su maestra, perder su hogar..._

 _Perdió lo poco que tenía en Equestria, por una tonta decisión, y luego, cuando por fin estaba siendo feliz, tres niñas, cinco chicas, y toda una escuela, destruyen la pequeña pero confortable vida que había creado._

 _Y ahora, aquí está de nuevo, queriendo empezar otra vez._

 _Fuera de los exámenes, y las rarezas de esa nueva escuela, las cosas iban bien, no tan pacíficas como hubiera querido, pero estaba levantándose._

 _Pero no. Ella no puede darse, ese lujo de estar tranquila. La paz, la felicidad, son privilegios que todos, salvo ella, pueden tener._

 _Cada vez que intenta tener tranquilidad siempre debe haber algo que lo arruine._

Siente a alguien a su lado, escucha el sonido de algo ser colocado en la mesa.

Alza la mirada, ve frente a ella una malteada con pajilla, gira los ojos, a su lado ve a la sirena peliazul, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

La sirena se sienta frente a ella y bebe su propia malteada.

La confunde, pero en lugar de preguntar opta por solo aceptar la azucarada bebida.

Sonata: se que no es mi problema, y seguramente no me lo dirás, pero... vi lo que pasó, bueno, un poquito.

Simplemente gime en frustración mientras toma un largo sorbo de su bebida.

Sonata: bien, si quieres hablar...

La única respuesta es otro sorbo.

Sonata: o si quieres solo quedarte callada y beber malteadas, está bien también.

Solo la ve, tan sonriente, tan... inocente.

 _En serio era la misma criatura mágica que intentó conquistar el mundo?_

La peli azul bebe su propia malteada, a diferencia de otras veces no dice palabra, solo degusta su bebida.

Sintiendo el ambiente menos tenso, un poco... la imita.

* * *

Sunset: ... qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Pregunta al verse frente a una casa espaciosa, dos pisos, pintada de un azul marino.

Sonata: bueno, yo te pregunté si querías venir, y tú dijiste...

La sirena pone en su rostro una mirada de cansancio, y suela un suspiro pesado mientras cierra los ojos y baja sus brazos.

Sonata: y luego dejaste que te arrastrara hasta aquí... y aquí estamos!

La explicación solo le gana otro suspiro de la ex equina.

Sonata llega a la puerta y con una pequeña llave la abre, Sunset la sigue hacia adentro.

Sonata: ya volví!

No hay respuesta, Sunset mira el interior.

La casa es más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera. En la sala de estar ve un sofá triple color crema, un sillón individual del mismo color a un lado, una mesa de vidrio, el suelo es de madera, igual que el techo, un televisor, y una pequeña lámpara de techo para iluminación.

Pequeña, pero de aspecto confortable, una bonita habitación.

Desde una puerta al otro lado de la habitación ve aparecer a alguien. La sirena de pelo morado.

Sunset: -pensando- Aria, dijo que era su nombre...?

La sirena, Aria, ve a su compañera peliazul, y también a la chica de cabello de fuego.

Aria: oh, que dicha nos acompaña hoy.

El sarcasmo en su voz es claro.

Aria: bueno, siéntense les prepararé algo.

Con eso dicho regresa a la habitación de la que venía.

Sunset queda un poco confundida, pero no se resiste cuando Sonata la lleva y la hace sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

Sonata: quieres ver la televisión?

De nuevo, no hay respuesta, pero de igual forma Sonata la enciende y cambia un par de canales hasta encontrar una caricatura.

Sonata ríe cual niña pequeña. Sunset sigue su silencio, pero también observa a los personajes caricaturescos hacer sus tonterías.

Pasan unos minutos, tras los cuales Aria se aparece con una charola, donde lleva dos tasas humeantes y un plato con galletas. Coloca la charola en la mesa y mira a su compañera.

Aria: Sonata! Si vas a poner la televisión busca algo que le guste a tu invitada.

Sonata: pero todos aman las caricaturas!

Aria: Sonata...

Toma el control y cambia un par de canales hasta ver lo que parece una serie policial.

Aria: ella es una chica madura, seguramente guste de programas más serios.

Sonata: agh, estos programas son tontos! Se tardan una vida en encontrar al asesino, digo míralo! Mira su cara, es obvio que él lo hizo! Pero no se dan cuenta!

Aunque mantiene su silencio, se denota la curiosidad de Sunset al ver a ambas chicas discutir.

Ambas callan al escuchar una tercera voz aproximarse.

?: no pueden estar 10 minutos sin discutir?

Sunset voltea, en las escaleras que llevan al piso superior ve bajar a la miembro faltante del trío.

Sunset: -pensando- ... Adagio...

La sirena que a simple vista, denota que cumple el rol de líder en el grupo, mira a sus compañeras, antes de darse cuenta de la visitante.

Silencio...

Adagio: ... no me dijeron que teníamos una invitada.

Aria: Sonata la trajo, quéjate con ella.

La líder mira a la peliazul y esta se levanta sonriente.

Sonat: ah si... um, Adagio, ella es ahora, una compañera de escuela, y pues... la invité a casa.

Adagio: ajá.

No hay ningún comentario y simplemente va hacia otra habitación. Sonata regresa a su sitio en el sofá y quitándole el control a Aria cambia el canal.

La sirena de coletas la mira con reproche pero al final lo ignora.

Aria: oye, Summer Shinset.

Sonata: um, es "Sunset Shimmer", Aria.

Aria: cómo sea, te quedarás a cenar?

La pelifuego mira curiosa a la sirena.

* * *

La noche se cierne sobre la ciudad.

Sonata se divierte enseñándole a Sunset un curioso juego de cartas, según parece basado en alguna caricatura que la sirena conoce.

Sunset no entiende muy bien el juego, pero tampoco hace mucho esfuerzo por hacerlo.

La voz de Aria se oye desde la habitación de al lado.

Aria: Sonata! Ven a poner la mesa!

Sonata: awww! Y yo por qué?!

Aria: tú trajiste a la invitada! Yo ya cociné, así lo que lo demás te toca a ti.

En un gesto infantil la peliazul infla las mejillas en disgusto. Más luego sonríe a la pelifuego.

Sonata: ahora vuelvo.

Deja las cartas sobre la mesa de vidrio, Sunset tras verla irse hace lo mismo. Se mantiene sentada y en silencio, insegura de que hacer o decir.

Adagio: lamento los gritos.

Voltea a la sirena líder, quien se mantiene en el sillón individual leyendo un libro.

Adagio: esas dos simplemente no pueden dejar de discutir, cosa de hermanas menores, supongo. Pero aunque no lo digan, se que se aprecian una a la otra.

No le responde, pero asiente en comprensión.

 _Qué estaba haciendo? Por qué estaba ahí? Está en casa de las sirenas, esas mismas que hace no mucho intentaron matarla, e intentaron convertir a toda la humanidad en zombis._

 _Ahora esta sentada en su sala. Habían mirado televisión, jugó cartas con la que menos miedo daba, y hasta había aceptado comer con ellas._

 _QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?! Eran las sirenas! Podrían haber envenado la comida para matarla! O PEOR! Podrían capturarla y tenerla encerrada, torturándola de formas que ni se imaginaba._

 _..._

 _... por qué esos pensamientos no la asustaban...?_

 _... tan insensible se había vuelto? No le importaba su propia seguridad? Le daba igual morir...?_

Sonata se inclina tras la puerta y ve a ambas chicas en la sala con una gran sonrisa.

Sonata: Adagio! Sunset! Vengan a comer!

La pelinaranjo deja su libro y se levanta. La ex equina se mantiene en su lugar un momento, pero finalmente sigue a la sirena.

 _... o es que acaso... confiaba en ellas...?_

* * *

La cocina está junto a la sala, es suficientemente espaciosa para albergar la cocina, un lavado, un refrigerador, un pequeño estante, y una mesa con capacidad de seis personas.

Adagio se sienta en la cabecera, a su izquierda se sienta Sonata, y Sunset al lado de esta.

Aria se acerca y deja en la mesa una bandeja humeante.

Aria: imagino, que no eres de comer carne, así que decidí hacer algo de pasta, se llaman ravioles, creo.

Comenta a la ex equina mientras se sienta a la derecha de la sirena líder.

Antes de darse cuenta ya tiene en su plato una porción de aquellas masitas hervidas recubiertas de salsa roja.

 _NO LO COMAS!_

Grita algo en el fondo de su mente.

 _Tiene veneno! Un parásito! Veneno! Eso ya lo pensaste! YA TE EMPIEZAS A CONFUNDIR!_

Tome el primer bocado. Se permite a sí misma dar una sonrisa.

La cena prosigue.

* * *

Media hora después Aria sentada en el sillón se entretiene con algo en su celular. Sonata se ve forzada a lavar los platos. Sunset se queda en el sofá viendo algo en la televisión.

Adagio baja las escaleras vestida con un chaleco invernal.

Adagio: ya me voy, nos vemos mañana.

Aria: que te vaya bien.

Dice sin despegar los ojos de su teléfono.

Sonata seca sus manos y corre hacia su líder para darle un abrazo.

Sonata: mucha suerte, hasta mañana, te quiero!

La líder da una pequeña sonrisa y un beso casi maternal en la frente de la peliazul.

Se acerca a la sirena de coletas y también da un beso a su frente.

Aria: UGH! Que asco!

La pelinaranjo da una sonrisa burlona antes de caminar a la salida.

Sonata: siempre haciéndote la "tsundere" je je.

Aria: te eh dicho que dejes de ver esos monos chinos.

Mientras ambas discuten nuevamente, Adagio ve a Sunset.

Adagio: te acompaño a tomar el bus?

Ya se estaba costumbrando a estar en silencio, y solo ver a la gente.

* * *

Ambas caminan en dirección a una parada de autobús.

El silencio un poco incómodo, obliga a la ex equina a iniciar una conversación.

Sunset: ... a donde vas, tan tarde?

Adagio: ... tengo un empleo nocturno. No es que necesitemos dinero, pero como líder, y hermana mayor responsable, no aguanto la idea de no hacer nada de provecho.

Sunset asiente en comprensión.

Sunset: y... las demás?

Adagio: quiero que Sonata termine la escuela, así, si algo llega a pasarme, ella podrá cuidarse. Quería que Aria lo hiciera también, pero dijo que prefería arrancarse los sesos con un corta uñas que volver a poner un pie en una escuela.

Sunset: ... que gráfica...

Adagio: quedamos en que no iría a la escuela, pero que tendría que cuidar la casa, limpiarla y atender las cuentas. Nos turnamos para cocinar. Estamos bien, claro, esperaba poder tener al mundo entero alabándome, y un infinito poder mágico. Pero, las cosas pasan y... es lo que hay.

 _Sunset casi se sintió identificada ante esas palabras._

La conversación muere y el silencio las acompaña hasta llegar a la parada. Sunset queda de pie a un costado mientras Adagio se recarga en uno de los postes.

Se mantiene el silencio de la noche por un rato.

Adagio: ... oye.

Sunset voltea para ver a la sirena.

Adagio: ... gracias por hablar con Sonata.

No responde, pero la sorpresa en su rostro es clara.

Adagio: la metí en esa escuela, porque decían que era una buena fuente de educación, pero... ella solía llegar a casa, bastante deprimida. No creas que a nosotras nos importa hacer "amigos", o agradar a la gente, somos sirenas. ... casi... pero, me daba cuenta que Sonata se sentía algo sola, y aburrida.

 _A la memoria le llega el momento en que Sonata pidió permiso para sentarse con ella en el almuerzo._

Adagio: pero recientemente se la ve más animada. Nunca le pregunté porque, ahora, creo que lo entiendo.

Sunset baja la mirada, insegura de que decir.

Adagio: ... a veces solo necesitamos que alguien nos escuche.

Levanta la vista de nuevo, ambas se observan en silencio, aunque no hay emociones en sus rostros.

Adagio: se que no somos amigas, y tampoco espero algún día que lo seamos, pero, somos seres de otro mundo, atrapadas con una vida que no elegimos. Si alguna vez quieres hablar, podríamos escucharte.

Se retoma el silencio, segundos después el autobús de Sunset llega, terminando así la conversación.

Se ven una a la otra, dan una despedida casual, solo eso, y la ex equina pronto sube a su transporte.

Adagio ve el autobús marcharse, y a lo lejos ve las luces del suyo propio, da un suspiro contenido.

* * *

Sunset se queda sentada, con la vista fija en el paísaje, su mente en calma.

 _"... Si alguna vez quieres hablar, podríamos escucharte."_

 _... Quizá es que confiaba en ellas... ... o quizá... era solo que podía entenderlas..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de lo que la historia les ah parecido, sea que les gustara o la odiaran serán bienvenidos n_n**

 **También, si quieren dejarme ideas, o quieren que pase algo en concreto en lo que sigue a la historia pueden comentar o enviarme MP**

 **Quieren que Sunset perdone a las Rainbooms? A algunas si otras no? Quieren ver más de las escuela Crystal? Qué castigo merecen las Crussaders? Quieren ver a algún personaje particular? Pueden darme ideas o pedidos y si no desenfoca mucho de la trama que quiero poner, lo agrego n_n**

 **Con eso, gracias por reviews favs y follows, y a los que no hacen eso pero igual siguen la historia, los quiero a todos :)**


	16. Lamentos de Canterlot

**NOTA:**

 **Quieeeeeeen me extrañó?!**

 ***cri cri cri cri* ...**

 **... o... k... ... Quieeeeeeen extrañó esta historia?!**

 ***aplausos* *clap clap clap***

 **Bueno, aplaudieron. ... algo... EN FIN! Eh regresado! Queridos lectores los extrañé :)**

 **Espero hayan tenido un increíble fin de año y un aún más increíble inicio de año n_n  
**  
 **Yo lo pasé muy bien y vengo súper emocionado de poder seguir este fic. Tengo ideas nuevas que seguro les gustarán! ... eso creo XP**

 **Agradezco tanto sus reviews y mensajes que me animan y me ayudan a mejorar la historia. Cada Review Follow y Favorito es un empujoncito para motivarme a avanzar. No olviden que si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia la pueden dejar n_n**

 **Bueno me dejo de tonterías que lo que quieren es un nuevo cap, así que... AQUÍ ESTÁ!**

* * *

Suena la campana.

...

A ninguna parece importarle...

 _Habían ido a la escuela, pero lo cierto es que ninguna estaba interesada en las clases._

 _A la primera oportunidad, se encerraron en su salón de práctica._

 _Habían estado allí toda la mañana._

Rainbow cruzada de brazos apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta mira hacia el suelo, al levantar la mirada ve la misma imagen que ah estado al frente toda la mañana.

Fluttershy sentada en el piso de una esquina, abraza sus rodillas ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos. Pinkie está sentada, encorvada en una pequeña mesa, la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos, su rostro mirando a la nada con ojos vidriosos y rojos. Rarity sentada en una de las sillas, se había vestido con una chaqueta invernal con capucha, la cual usa para cubrir su rostro. Applejack se sienta equilibrando su silla sobre las patas traseras para poner las piernas sobre la mesa, su sombrero esconde sus ojos.

 _La situación era horrible._

 _No, ese adjetivo era demasiado suave._

 _Estaban devastadas, desoladas... rotas..._

 _Todo había pasado demasiado rápido._

 _Rainbow sería la primera en admitir, aunque a que golpearía a cualquiera que la insultara con ello, que ella no era muy inteligente._ _Su cerebro simplemente no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace menos de un mes, estaba tan furiosa, sentía un casi infinito odio hacia aquella chica._

 _Ahora, lo único que quería era verla, tenderse a sus pies y llorar, suplicándole su perdón, aceptar cualquier castigo que ella y el mundo le impusieran._

 _Cómo había acabado todo así?_

 _Por qué lo había hecho? Por qué había pensado así de ella? en qué estaba pensando? En verdad pensó... que ella... su amiga, podría hacerle eso?_

 _Si, durante varios años tuvo atormentada a la escuela, incluso llegó a romper la amistad que ella compartía con todas las presentes en la habitación._

 _PERO ESO ES EL PASADO!_

" _El pasado no es hoy" ... le había escuchado decir a ella..._

 _Ella había cambiado, la princesa Twilight lo había dicho, y ella lo había demostrado, era una nueva persona, una mejor persona, era... era su amiga..._

Cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes para evitarse llorar.

 _Debía mantenerse fuerte, aunque por dentro estuviese desmoronándose, tenía que mostrarse fuerte, por ellas, sus amigas._

Se incorpora, habla, su voz se quiebra por lo que calla y se aclara la garganta.

Rainbow:.. uh... hey! casi es hora del almuerzo, yo... iré a la cafetería, um, alguien quiere algo?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Rainbow: ... .. entonces...?

Sigue el silencio, hasta que la granjera deja salir un suspiro y levanta muy levemente su sombrero permitiéndose ver a la atleta.

Applejack: lo que sea está bien Rainbow.

Rarity: ... solo una ensalada... no tengo hambre...

Pinkie: gracias Dashie, yo traje mi almuerzo...

Para demostrar su frase saca un recipiente de plástico, dentro está lo que parecen los restos de un pastel aplastado, y algo sucio...

Rainbow: ... o... k... um, Flutter, quieres... quieres esas galletas de animales que tanto de gustan?

No hay respuesta, salvo un suave e incomprensible murmullo.

Rainbow: ... muy bien... regreso pronto, entonces... con el almuerzo.

Intenta dar una sonrisa, pero se denota forzada. Se retira, sus amigas se mantienen en sus lugares. Suspira al verse fuera del cuarto, se recuesta contra la puerta y se permite soltar un par de lágrimas, antes de ponerse camino a la cafetería.

* * *

 _La hora del almuerzo por lo general es un tiempo en que todos los estudiantes se reúnen para descansar un poco de las clases, conversar con amigos, y disfrutar del tiempo juntos._

 _Pero últimamente las cosas no son tan así._

El frío se hace notar en el comedor, los estudiantes hacen uso de sus abrigos más grandes y protectores para combatirlo.

Aún estando juntos, reunidos entre amigos, es como si el frío se llevara sus fuerzas.

Hay poca conversaciones, casi ninguna sonrisa, el ambiente se siente frío, depresivo, vacío...

Chica: Bonnie, qué te pasa?

La chica cabello de menta pregunta a su amiga a su lado. Esta permanece encorvada, con la frente pegada a la mesa, su charola del almuerzo dejada aún lado sin tocar su comida.

Chica: Bonbon, qué tienes? Háblame.

Bonbon: ugh... volví a reprobar historia Lyra... estoy acabada.

Lyra: de nuevo? Pero si habías mejorado en la matería.

Bonbon: ... si... eso fue... porque Sunset me ayudó a estudiar...

Lyra: ... oh, ow...

No supo que más decir.

En ese momento dos chicas más se sientan frente a ambas.

Lyra: ah, Octavia, Vinyl.

Octavia: ... hola Lyra.

Responde la pelinegra, la chica DJ solo hace un saludo con la mano.

Octavia: qué le pasa a Bonbon?

Lyra: ... reprobó historia.

Octavia: oh vaya, yo... lo lamento Bonnie.

Bonbon: ugh... no pasaré de año a este paso.

Vinyl hace un gesto de encogerse de hombros y da una sonrisa a Bonbon.

Octavia: repetir de año no es algo bueno Vinyl.

La DJ parece no darle importancia al comentario y en su lugar solo come su almuerzo. Octavia suspira ante su actitud.

Lyra: ... bueno, y ustedes que cuentan?

Octavia: oh, todo perfecto, sin ningún problema en lo absoluto, je je.

La DJ gira el rostro a verla, aún detrás de esos lentes puede sentirse la mirada que le dirige.

Octavia: ... bueno no, ah habido problemas con los miembros de la banda escolar, en los ensayos no ponen atención, el progreso de todos parece haber decaído.

La DJ sigue dirigiéndole esa mirada.

Octavia: ... ya de acuerdo, yo... tampoco lo eh hecho bien en realidad...

Lyra: qué? pero por qué?

Octavia: últimamente me eh sentido... deprimida... pero, no se bien... porque...

Vinyl pone una mano en su hombro y le da una sonrisa amable.

Lyra: ... vaya, la escuela, está bastante...

No acaba su frase, en su lugar toma su pequeño pote de gelatina y lo abre. Tras mirarlo un momento suelta un suspiro.

Lyra: ... extraño a Sunset...

Octavia se sorprende mucho ante esa frase, Vinyl también parece sorprenderse, aunque mucho menos.

Octavia: Lyra.

Bonbon: en cierta forma yo igual, estaba mejorando en todas las clases con su ayuda, ahora...

Lyra: y siempre me daba su gelatina de fresa...

Octavia: ... en serio? Gelatina? Lo de Bonbon lo entiendo, pero, Gelatina?!

Lyra: me gusta la gelatina de fresa. Demándame.

Octavia: Sunset le hizo cosas horribles a toda la escuela.

Mientras la chica de lentes oscuros come su almuerzo hace un movimiento con la mano.

Octavia: en serio Vinyl? Sigues diciendo que no fue ella.

La DJ sigue comiendo, pero mueve su mano hacia la pelinegra.

Octavia: quien más podría ser? Es la única que hubiera podido saber esas cosas de Rainbow y las demás.

Tragando su bocado voltea a la chelista y pone su cabeza de lado.

Octavia: no se que razón podría tener. Además qué más da? Toda la escuela sabe que fue ella.

Lyra: ummm, no se.

Chelista y DJ voltean a la pelimenta, esta tras terminar su gelatina toma la palabra.

Lyra: alguna vez han pensado, que quizá no fue Sunset?

Octavia: oh Lyra, ahora estás del lado de Vinyl?

Lyra: no estoy del lado de nadie, solo pregunto, alguna vez dudaron de que fuera ella?

Bonbon finalmente despega su rostro de la mesa y se endereza en su asiento.

Bonbon: al principio tenía dudas, pero es verdad que es la única que podría haber hecho tal cosa. Y el que la página de Anon-A-Miss se cerrara cuando la expulsaron, lo confirma.

Octavia: ves? Te lo dije.

Habla a la peliazul a su lado, esta niega con la cabeza y retoma su almuerzo.

Lyra: por qué crees que no fue ella Vinyl?

Vinyl mastica su bocado y luego mueve un poco la cabeza.

Octavia: qué ella no es así? Hablas como si la conocieras bien. Cosa que no es verdad.

Vinyl se ajusta las gafas.

Octavia: eso no es algo que se pueda solo ver! En especial tú que nunca te quitas esos lentes!

Traga y voltea a su compañera con el ceño fruncido.

Lyra: oigan chicas, no peleen.

Bonbon: no tiene caso hablar de de eso. Sunset se fue, Anon-A-Miss también. La escuela ya está tranquila.

Ante el comentario la de lentes da una mirada al comedor. Lyra la ve y sus miradas se cruzan.

Lyra: ... si, tal vez demasiado...

La conversación muere abruptamente. Todas se centran en su almuerzo.

* * *

Se oye la campana final, señalando dos hechos importantes.

El esperado fin de una semana escolar, y el más esperado inicio del fin de semana.

...

Pero con tres pequeñas la historia es diferente.

Applebloom, Sweety Bell, y Scootaloo, sentadas en una mesa de la biblioteca, la señorita Cherrilee, maestra y bibliotecaria de la escuela, se les acerca con un cuaderno escrito.

Cherrilee: eh preparado, una serie de ejercicios que deberán resolver.

La joven mujer deja el cuaderno frente a las niñas, la sola vista daría dolor de ojos y cabeza incluso a un estudiante destacado.

Cherrilee: cuando los terminen podrán irse, pueden tomar cualquier libro de la biblioteca para ayudarse, estaré en la entrada por si necesitan algo.

Tomando los celulares que las tres habían dejado en la mesa de antemano se retira dejándolas trabajar.

Las tres suspiran en derrota.

Applebloom: ... hicimos lo correcto.

Scootaloo: ... nos merecemos esto.

Sweety: al menos, la culpa se fue, mi pancita está mejor.

Las tres asienten, miran una vez más los ejercicios en el cuaderno y tras otro suspiro toman cada una un libro.

La señorita Cherrilee se sienta en la entrada de la biblioteca, deja a un lado los celulares de las niñas, toma lo que parece una novela y se acomoda para leer.

 _La sub directora Luna le había contado lo sucedido. De más está explicar que reacción tuvo al enterarse._

 _Había conocido a esas niñas desde pequeñas, aunque solían causar uno que otro problema siempre habían sido buenas chicas. Jamás hubiera pensado que serían capaces de algo así._

 _La verdad aún no había sido revelada a la escuela, según parece, la directora Celestia estaba muy agitada por lo ocurrido, Luna quería esperar antes de hacer pública la noticia._

 _No comprendía bien, pero no era quien para cuestionar la decisión de las directivas._

 _Lo que si hacía, era encargarse del castigo de las niñas. La sub directora confió en ella pues es una maestra de gran confianza, sabía que le guardaría el secreto._

 _De momento, mantendría a las tres bajo estricta vigilancia, y les daría varios ejercicios, eso las mantendría en la escuela por un buen rato._

 _De momento le parecía bien, aunque si fuera su madre, esas tres niñas estarían en problemas mucho más serios._

Mantiene vigilia sobre las tres. Las niñas se centran en el cuaderno y los libros en busca de las respuestas a los problemas.

 _Al menos habían confesado, y habían aceptado los castigos que se les ah impuesto. De alguna manera, habían madurado._

Con ese pensamiento la mujer regresa a su novela.

* * *

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, ya la escuela estaba casi totalmente vacía.

La sub directora guarda unos documentas en el escritorio y seguidamente sale de su oficina. Camina hasta la de la directora y toca a la puerta.

Luna: Celestia, estás lista para irnos?

Un tenue sonido de cosas cayendo se oye al otro lado de la puerta.

La curiosidad de la sub directora puede más y abre la puerta. Encuentra a su hermana recogiendo unos papeles y libretas.

Celestia: estoy casi lista Luna.

Luna: ... estás bien hermana?

La directora abre una gabeta y deja caer los papeles dentro.

Celestia: si, solo un poco estresada. Pero es fin de semana, podré descansar y el lunes, estaré al cien para cumplir mi trabajo. Andando, vamos a casa.

No espera respuesta y en su lugar sale de la habitación.

Su hermana menor la mira preocupada pero decide no hablar, en su lugar la sigue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Caminan sin pesar por los vacíos pasillos, acomodan sus abrigos para enfrentar el frío en el exterior. Un muy fina y escasa capa de nieve ah empezado a formarse en los suelos.

La directora camina unos pasos y se detiene frente a la estatua de la escuela. Observando con detenimiento al fuerte corcel símbolo del lugar.

Su silencio hace notar el como se está perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

Luna: ... Celes-

Es interrumpida por un extraño sonido. Ambas se ven intrigadas por este, voltean alrededor en búsqueda de su fuente, solo para darse cuenta que viene de la base de la estatua.

Sus miradas están fijas en el liso muro, para su sorpresa una serie de ondas parecen llegar desde su centro, y antes de poder cuestionar lo que están viendo, ocurre lo increíble.

Una chica atraviesa el muro, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Celestia/Luna: Twilight?!


	17. Frío Rencor

Las extrañas ondas cruzan la base de la estatua, y antes de que las mujeres pudieran cuestionar lo que sucede, ven algo atravesar aquel liso muro, una persona...

Celestia/Luna: Twilight?!

La misma chica que en dos ocasiones había salvado su escuela de malignos entes mágicos.

Por su expresión se nota mareada, se esfuerza en que sus brazos sostengan el peso de su cuerpo, logra enderezar su espalda, y de inmediato se rodea con los brazos en un intento de combatir el frío.

La directora se apresura, sin vacilación se quita su abrigo y envuelve con él a la chica.

Celestia: Twilight! Cómo es que tú-?

Twilight: Su-Sunset...!

Celestia: ... qué?

Twilight: Sunset... Sunset... lo siento... yo... lo siento... Sunset...!

La mirada perdida de la chica deja clara su confusión, la agitación de su cuerpo y su respiración son prueba de sus nervios. La directora toma su mejilla y trata de que la vea.

Celestia: Twilight, Twilight escúchame, tranquilízate.

El toque en su mejilla, y esa suave voz, parecen surtir efecto, la chica pronto se siente cerrar los ojos, su respiración se calma y su cuerpo deja de temblar, aunque se aferra al cálido abrigo.

Twilight: ... Prince-... ... Directora Celestia...?

Celestia: tranquila Twilight, estás bien ahora.

La mujer la abraza suavemente, Twilight se relaja ante el gesto.

 _Era una sensación tan extraña, y a la vez tan familiar... tan agradable..._

Antes de que lo hubiera querido la mujer rompe el abrazo.

Con la mente más tranquila logra reaccionar, voltea hacia la estatua.

Twilight: ... funcionó...

Celestia: ... Twilight?

Sus ojos se abren ante un pensamiento.

Twilight: Sunset! Donde está Sunset?!

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer?

Twilight: está bien?! Por favor díganme que no le pasó nada!

Luna: Twilight, cálmate.

Pide la menor de las hermanas acercándose.

Luna: por favor, explícanos que sucede.

La visitante dimensional respira un par de veces para calmar sus nervios.

Twilight: El mes pasado Sunset me escribió contándome lo que pasaba con ese asunto de "Anon-A-Miss".

Ante la mención de ese nombre ambas directivas se sorprenden, y un escalofrío las atraviesa.

Twilight: me dijo que la escuela la inculpaba, que todos la agredían y la atacaban, incluso... incluso nuestras amigas... ellas...

No pudo terminar la frase, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

 _Frío? Miedo? ... quizás enojo, o quizás... una mezcla de todo._

Twilight: debí venir antes... debí... ayudarla...

Su mirada cae, la directora acaricia su mejilla en un intento de consolarla.

Twilight: le dije que intentara hablarles... que eran sus amigas... que ellas le creerían si les hablaba con sinceridad...

 _A este punto, ambas mujeres pueden adivinar hacia donde va este relato..._

Twilight: estaba segura que todo se arreglaría... pero entonces...! Hace dos semanas...! Cuando hablé con ella me dijo que todo seguía igual! Me dijo que la odiaban, que todos le dieron la espalda... dijo que... que iba a acabar con todo...

Esa frase deja heladas a ambas mujeres.

 _Una frase así, puede fácilmente ser malinterp_ _retada, y sacar las peores ideas..._

Twilight: intenté venir en ese instante, pero... el portal no se abría...! No se porque...! Solo... no podía abrirlo. Eh estado intentando todo para venir, y lo logré, pero Sunset... por favor... díganme que está bien...! POR FAVOR DÍGANME QUE ESTÁ BIEN!

La directora toma en rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con expresión y voz serena le habla.

Celestia: Sunset está bien, Twilight. No es lo que tú estás pensando, ella no se ah hecho daño, solo se cambió de escuela.

La revelación la sorprende, sus ojos se agrandan, pequeñas lágrimas se forman en ellos.

Twilight: ... ella... ella está...

Celestia: si, ella está bien, no te preocupes.

La joven Ecuestre no aguanta más y deja salir un fuerte llanto, liberando su pesar, su sentir, y su alivio.

La directora reforma su abrazo acariciando el cabello de la chica.

Twilight se deja consentir, refugiándose en los brazos de la mujer. Reviviendo días de su feliz niñez junto a su maestra y segunda madre.

 _Sunset estaba bien, todos sus temores fueron en vano, se preocupó tanto por nada._

 _Cuan feliz estaba!_

 _No le importaba el trabajo que tuvo que hacer, ni el tiempo que sacrificó para lograrlo. Lo único importante era que Sunset estaba sana y salva._

 _..._

 _No... eso no era cierto..._

Contra su deseo, Twilight rompe el abrazo y se pone de pie, aferrándose aún al abrigo.

 _Quizá no ocurrió aquello que había temido. Pero Sunset no estaba bien._

 _Sus amigas la dejaron, y todos en la escuela pensaban que..._

 _... y ahora... se había cambiado de escuela...?_

Ambas mujeres ven a la chica quien lleva unos minutos en silencio. Pensativa...

La directora intenta hablar pero la princesa lo hace primero.

Twilight: directora Celestia, necesito ver a Sunset... por favor...

* * *

Un automóvil del más puro blanco, adornado con pequeños detalles dorados, estaciona junto a la acera de un edificio departamental.

Desde el lado del conductor, se ve bajar a la directora de Canterlot, tras mirar un momento el edificio abre la puerta trasera.

La princesa de la amistad toma una respiración profunda antes de salir del auto. Al instante se aferra al abrigo dado por la directora cuando siente el frío viento.

Celestia: ... Twilight, se que tienes la mejor intención de ayudar, pero tal vez, llegar de improviso al departamento de Sunset no sea la mejor idea. Mira, déjame hablarle primero-

Twilight: gracias, por preocuparse directora, pero... esto es algo que quiero hacer sola.

Celestia: Twilight...

Twilight: ... no estuve ahí para Sunset, fallé como amiga... pero... quiero arreglarlo, y... quiero hacerlo sola, para mostrarle a Sunset, que puede confiar en mí.

Celestia: ... Twilight...

Twilight: gracias por traerme, am... el abrigo-

Celestia: guárdalo, hace demasiado frío.

Twilight: gracias prince-directora, se lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.

Celestia: no te preocupes por eso. Estás segura, que quieres hacer esto así?

Twilight: lo estoy.

Con una reverencia en señal de gratitud la chica camina hacia el edificio. La directora se le queda mirando sumamente preocupada.

Luna: no ganarás nada quedándote ahí. Salvo un resfriado.

La mujer voltea para ver a su hermana hablarle desde el asiento del pasajero.

Luna: no me gusta más que a ti el no poder hacer nada. Pero esto es algo que ellas deben arreglar solas. No creo que tengamos derecho a entrometernos...

Sus palabras son serias, pero con un dejo de lamento. La mayor cierra los ojos antes de entrar nuevamente en el vehículo. Pronto ambas se pierden en las calles.

* * *

Sunset: al fin!

Se deja caer en el sofá.

 _La eterna y pesada semana había terminado. No más clases. No más lecciones. No más estudiantes locos. Y lo mejor, no más exámenes._

Permite a su cuerpo relajarse hundiéndose más en el sofá.

 _Llevaba solo medio mes en la escuela, y ya se había ganado el desprecio de una estudiante, había llamado la atención más de una vez, fue llamada a la oficina de la directora, se relacionó con sus ex enemigas mortales, enfrentó a sus hipócritas ex amigas, e incluso sobrevivió a una oleada masiva de exámenes._

Sunset: -pensando- no es lo que esperaba, al menos, ya terminó la semana.

 _Ahora podía descansar, tenía casi 65 horas para relajarse y hacer lo que le plazca._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Que se suponía que hiciera?_

Da una pequeña vuelta quedando de lado apoyando la cabeza en un brazo.

 _Ya no tendría que usar el fin de semana para estudiar, entonces... que haría?_

 _Que solía hacer antes cuando no tenía amigas?_

 _Había pasado tanto tiempo, que ya casi no recordaba lo que era estar sola..._

Un golpe a la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos.

Da un bufido de molestia y se gira en el sofá. No tiene ánimos para visitas.

Se oyen más golpes. Los ignora.

Más golpes. Gruñe frustrada y se coloca el cojín del sofá en la cabeza.

Más golpes...

A la quinta vez se resigna, quien quiera que sea no planea dejarla.

Otro gruñido escapa y se levanta. Pisando con molestia va a la entrada. Se dispone a dar un grito a quien esté tras la puerta, más su voz muere al abrirla.

* * *

La princesa Twilight se sorprende ante la abrupta apertura de la puerta. Pronto está frente a frente con su compañera dimensional.

Ambas chicas ecuestres se miran fijamente, una más sorprendida que la otra.

El silencio las cubre, la sorpresa de una y el temor de la otra les impiden hablar.

Twilight: ... Sunse-

Su voz se corta cuando la puerta se cierra con fuerza en su cara, sorprendiéndola. Pasa unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta, al superar la sorpresa vuelve a llamar.

Twilight: Sunset! Por favor abre! Necesito hablarte!

Sunset: vete de aquí!

Es la única respuesta que obtiene desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Twilight: por favor Sunset! Se que estás enfadada y no te culpo por estarlo! Pero por favor! Déjame hablar contigo!

Sunset: no tengo nada que decirte!

Twilight: pues yo si! se que te fallé! Pero quiero arreglar esto!

Sunset: ... ya es tarde para eso.

Twilight: ... Sunset...

Sunset: déjame en paz! Regresa a Equestria y no vuelvas a hablarme!

La voz de la pelifuego está cargada de ira, frialdad, y dolor.

Twilight siente el frío viento pasar sobre ella, como si este quisiera apartarla del lugar. Se encoge dentro del abrigo prestado y mira a la puerta.

Twilight: ... no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste... no pienso cometer el mismo error...

Dice en un susurro audible solo para ella. se gira y camina unos pasos, sentándose en el suelo y recostando la espalda contra el pequeño muro del pasillo.

El frío sopla con más fuerza, intenta envolverse más en el abrigo mientras mira a la puerta.

 _Sunset estuvo esperando por ella durante mucho tiempo, ahora... era su turno de hacer lo mismo._

* * *

El auto de la directora se detiene a pocas cuadras de donde dejaron a Twilight.

La directora sale del vehículo, su hermana confundida hace igual y ve a la mayor.

Luna: hermana?

Celestia: Luna, tú vuelve a casa.

Luna: ... que vas a hacer?

Celestia: ... lo siento... necesito despejar mi cabeza.

La menor la mira con tristeza.

 _Todo en ella le decía que la siguiera. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, no escucharía lo que le dijera, y sabía que cuando Celestia quería estar sola, es que en verdad quería estar sola._

Sin decir nada se quita su abrigo más caliente y lo entrega a su hermana.

Luna: al menos abrígate. No es bueno que te resfríes.

La mayor mira a la menor, toma el oscuro abrigo y tras ponérselo se dan una última mirada, y la mayor se retira. caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

Luna solo puede ver a Celestia perderse en las calles.

 _Con todo el dolor en su corazón, soportará hasta mañana, donde podrán habar un poco más tranquilas._

 _Al menos, rezará porque así sea..._

Da un giro y se pone en el asiento del conductor, enciende el auto y se marcha, dejando a la mayor con sus pensamientos, caminando sin un rumbo real.

* * *

La nieve había empezado a caer, aunque no era más que una nevada típica de invierno, basta para dejar en claro al traicionero frío.

* * *

 _No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí._

 _Una hora? Dos horas? Un día? ... quizá fueron solo unos minutos. No lo sabía._

 _Solo sabía que tenía frío, mucho... demasiado frío..._

Aferrándose con fuerza al abrigo prestado, la princesa de Equestria se encoge tanto como puede en una bola para mantener el poco calor que tiene.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla, sentía su piel fría, sus dedos empezaban a entumirse, los nervios de sus piernas hace tiempo se habían dormido. Casi sentía el hielo adentrarse en su garganta.

 _Su cabeza le decía que debía irse, su instinto de supervivencia natural le advertía con fuerza que no era seguro estar ahí, su sentido común le repetía constantemente que debía buscar un lugar caliente donde refugiarse._

 _Pero no le importaba._

 _Contra su propio juicio, se obliga a mantenerse allí._

 _Toda persona en su posición se habría marchado, dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de escapar del frío. Pero no ella, no ahora._

 _Ignora su sentido común, sabe que esto le costará caro, sabe que su cuerpo y su cabeza la castigarán, quizá de por vida, pero no le importa._

 _Este frío no es nada, en comparación del dolor que siente en su corazón._

Twilight: -pensando- no te abandonaré de nuevo...

 _Ese pensamiento pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, era lo único en lo que su conciencia podía centrarse ahora, en busca de la fuerza para enfrentar aquel frío._

Su mente nublada, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo casi insensible, le hicieron difícil percatarse del momento en que todo su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo, o en que momento el frío ambiente pareció desvanecerse de un segundo a otro.

Aún tenía frío, todo su cuerpo estaba helado, pero el viento y el hielo se habían ido.

 _Cómo...?_

Pronto se sintió ser colocada cuidadosamente sobre algo suave. Un extraño olor llegó a su nariz. Parecía aroma a frutas maduras.

Todo su cuerpo pareció ser envuelto en una gruesa tela, aún temblando, lentamente pudo sentir aumentar el calor.

Logra abrir los ojos, se ve en una habitación pequeña, en una cama, una gruesa cobija cubre todo su cuerpo.

Se llena de preguntas, pero las ignora todas, cierra sus ojos sumergiéndose tanto como puede en la calidez de aquellas telas.

Oye un puerta abrirse, obligándola a abrir los ojos, lo que ve es a Sunset, entrar en la habitación con un humeante bol en sus manos.

Deja el bol sobre la mesa de noche, acomoda las almohadas bajo la cabeza y los hombros de la princesa dejándola levemente levantada, se sienta en una silla junto a la cama, toma el bol, y una cuchara, usa esta para tomar un poco del contenido humeante del bol, lo sopla un par de veces y lo acerca a la boca de la princesa.

Ella se da cuenta que se trata de un caldo recién preparado, el cálido y apetecible aroma cosquillea su nariz.

Twilight: Sunset-

Sunset: cállate.

No es un tono agresivo, pero si autoritario. Al tener la cuchara en sus labios la princesa abre la boca y permite el caliente líquido entrar en ella, calentando así su cuerpo.

* * *

Tras varios minutos el bol queda vacío. Twilight queda dormida, acurrucada en las cobijas.

Sunset suelta un pesado suspiro. Toma el bol y lo lleva hasta el lavado de su cocina.

Aún era temprano, pero estaba cansada, la semana había sido demasiado pesada, y todo indicaba que aún no iba a terminar.

Tras colocar los seguros de la puerta y tomar una ración de caldo ella misma, decide irse a dormir.

... el único problema era la princesa dimensional en su cama...

Sunset: ... –pensando- buf, a la m**rd*.

* * *

"Lone Melody"

Dicta el letrero de aquel lugar. Su interior encarna la imagen típica de un bar de ciudad. Con mesas pequeñas en el centro, unas un poco más grandes en los bordes. Paredes desgastadas, cuadros de diversas índoles. La mayoría de las luces del techo están apagadas, esto y la suave música de una antigua rockola dan un ambiente calmo, en cierta forma triste, pero de alguna forma agradable.

En aquel lugar, la directora de Canterlot, sentada en la barra, resalta, y bastante.

 _Nadie que la conociera podría esperar encontrarla en aquel lugar. Incluso ella se sorprendía de verse allí._

 _Había caminado mucho. El parque, la costa, otro parque, en busca de un lugar donde calmar sus pensamientos._

 _Cosa difícil una tarde de viernes, con todos los jóvenes ansiosos por empezar el fin de semana._

 _Cansada, con los pies dolidos, y su mente aún dando vueltas, había ido en contra de su propio juicio, e ingresó en un lugar donde pocas y ninguna vez, había ido en su vida._

Suspira con cansancio, frota su rostro con ambas manos antes de apoyar el codo en la barra y la cabeza en su palma. Su cabeza dolía, y mucho.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos, darse un momento de descanso, pero sus emociones no la dejaron.

Frustración, enojo, impotencia, pena, culpa, y tantas otras cosas, siente estar cargando una tonelada de piedras en sus hombros.

?: qué vas a tomar?

La pregunta la hace levantar la vista, lo que ve al otro lado de la barra es un rostro familiar. Quizás si no estuviese tan cansada se habría sobresaltado.

La joven de cabello esponjado color naranja mantiene un semblante inexpresivo mientras limpia una jarra. Viste lo que parece un uniforme del local, en su pecho un pequeño gafete con su nombre. "Adagio".

La directora queda viendo a la chica durante un momento antes de decidirse hablar.

Celestia: no eres muy joven para trabajar aquí?

La ex sirena se encoge de hombros con una mirada de poco interés.

Adagio: depende de cómo lo mires. Tengo edad suficiente como para haber fundado tu escuela. Vas a tomar algo o quieres llamar a seguros infantiles?

La directora guarda silencio, como si estuviese pensando que decir. Al final se rinde.

Celestia: dame lo que sea, que sea fuerte.

Dejando la jarra de lado, la pelinaranjo voltea y busca entre las bebidas del lugar. Finalmente sirve media copa a la directora, dejando la botella cerca.

Adagio: veo muchas cosas en este lugar. Tú no eres una de las que esperaría.

Celestia: ajá...

La mujer toma un pequeño sorbo de la bebida. La chica se cruza de brazos

Adagio: quieres hablar de ello?

Mira a la chica, esta mantiene su rostro.

Celestia: te importa lo que me sucede?

Adagio: no del todo.

La mirada de la directora gana cierto interés mientras sigue viendo a la chica.

Adagio: sabes que comemos las sirenas?

No hay respuesta de la directora.

Adagio: nos alimentamos de la energía negativa, los sentimientos de cariño y afecto, que se convierten en enojo y desagrado. Eso nos da poder. Oh lo hacía, hasta esa noche.

El recuerdo se impregna a la mente de la mujer. Trayéndole de nuevo viejas emociones, y dañando un poco más las nuevas.

Adagio: aquí todos tienen una historia, tipos que los deja su novia, o pierden sus empleos, chicas que creen que el mundo las odia, entre tantos otros.

Una mirada alrededor, denota lo que la ex sirena dice. Varias personas en el lugar parecen estar seriamente deprimidas o preocupadas.

Adagio: escuchar las desdichas de los demás, me permite sentirme mejor acerca de mis propios problemas. En cierta forma, la energía negativa sigue alimentándome.

La directora no estaba segura de cómo sentirse ante eso.

Adagio: siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar los problemas de otros, ellos se sienten mejor luego de hablar, y yo también, es gratis, si quieres tomar la oferta.

Se limpia las manos y atiende a otro cliente recién llegado.

La directora la ve un momento, da un sorbo a su copa, y luego solo suspira.


	18. Roturas

_Calidez…_

 _Comodidad…_

 _Dicha…_

 _Tres palabras tan bellas._

 _Tres sensaciones tan agradables._

 _Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que pudo sentirlas._

 _Pero… cómo…?_

Abre los ojos, su vista borrosa le impide distinguir nada. Se siente a sí misma en algo suave, y cálido, un poco de pensamiento le hace intuir que está en una cama.

Siente algo a su lado, es algo sumamente cálido, algo delgado se envuelve a su alrededor, como si la abrazara.

Su vista poco a poco se aclara, logra distinguir ese algo cálido. Sunset Shimmer, su amiga, la razón de su reciente inquietud y miedo, yace dormida a su lado. Aquello que siente abrazarla es ella también, teniendo sus brazos rodeándola mientras yacen ambas recostadas.

 _Estaba ahí… estaba bien! Sunset estaba sana y salva!_

Sintió sus lágrimas caer, no por tristeza o dolor, sino al contrario, se sintió tan aliviada.

 _Había temido lo peor. Había pensado que para cuando lograra venir sería muy tarde._

 _Pero no desistió de su esfuerzo, aunque le hubiese costado tanto._

Estaba tan cansada, su cuerpo le reprocha sin cesar como castigo de su exceso de trabajo.

No le importaba, con lágrimas pero con una sonrisa se aferró a la chica dormida.

 _Era cálida… le recordaba a esos tiempos en que su madre la abrazaba al dormir._

Sintió el brazo de la pelifuego aferrarse a ella con más fuerza.

 _Era Sunset, calida, bondadosa, una amiga..._

Sintiendo esa calidez cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedar dormida…

* * *

Sus ojos se abren. Siente la suavidad de la cama, el calor de las cobijas y su fresco aroma.

Pero el cálido cuerpo a su lado ya no estaba. En su lugar, Sunset está ahora sentada en una silla junto a la cama, viendo algo en su teléfono.

La ex villana voltea los ojos, dándose cuenta que la princesa está despierta, deja a un lado su teléfono, de la mesa de noche toma dos pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Ayuda a la princesa a levantar un poco la cabeza, le da las pastillas. Twilight no se resiste a tomarlas y beber el agua que le da. Traga las pastillas y bebe todo el contenido del vaso, no se había dado cuenta lo seca que estaba su garganta.

Sunset vuelve a recostar su cabeza. Se pone de pie y va hacia la puerta.

Twilight: Sunset…

La aludida no parece escucharla, o la ignora, pues sale de la habitación.

La princesa queda sola, por un momento intenta levantarse pero siente su cuerpo demasiado cansado por lo que desiste.

Unos minutos después Sunset regresa con una humeante tasa.

* * *

Pasa la mañana, cuando Twilight se siente un poco mejor logra sentarse y beber el chocolate que Sunset le preparó. Decide quedarse así a fin de no dormirse de nuevo.

En más de una ocasión la princesa intenta iniciar una conversación. Hay tanto que quiere decir. Pero en cada vez Sunset la hace callar.

 _El buen ánimo que había tenido anoche se disipa. Es claro que Sunset está molesta, y no la culpa…_

Es casi medio día. La pelifuego no había dicho una palabra en todo el día.

La ve sentada junto a la cama, sus ojos fijos en un libro escolar.

 _Su silencio la estaba torturando, tenía que hablarle._

Twilight: Sunset…

No parece escucharla, sigue observando a su libro.

Twilight: Sunset, por favor… háblame…

No hay respuesta. La princesa siente deseos de llorar.

Twilight: Sunset! Por favor… grítame! insúltame! dime que me odias...! pero por favor… háblame…

De nuevo no hay respuesta. Hasta que la ve cerrar sus ojos y luego voltear a verla.

Sunset: qué haces aquí?

Quiso llorar. Escuchar su voz se sintió como un regalo. Incluso si estaba cargada de molestia.

Tan absorta en sus emociones, que se tardó unos segundos en contestar.

Twilight: … vine… tú… … tenía miedo…

Sunset: … miedo de qué?

Twilight: … lo que dijiste… esa noche, que querías… acabar con todo… pensé… yo…

Sunset: -pensando- por qué la gente cree que voy a recurrir a esas tonterías?

Twilight: tuve mucho miedo, más cuando, el portal no se abrió, no se porque pero… no podía abrirlo, estuve… tan asustada…

Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer, usa sus manos para limpiarlas.

Sunset: destruí el libro, por eso el portal no se abrió.

La revelación deja helada a la princesa.

Twilight: … tú… lo… … Sunset, por qué…?

Sunset: quería empezar de nuevo, olvidarme del pasado, olvidarlo todo, incluso a ti y a Celestia.

No sabía que le dolía más, sus palabras, o el tono en que las decía. Su corazón parece romperse.

Twilight: Sunset…

Sunset: pero el portal ya no se puede abrir, cómo volviste?

 _Era una pregunta justa. Pero no quería responderla, había temas más importantes de los que quería hablar._

Twilight: … Sunset, las demás-

Sunset: cómo volviste?

Repitió su pregunta. Es claro que no la dejaría hasta que hablara.

Twilight: … Starwirl. … yo… usé el hechizo que él uso con las sirenas.

Sunset se cruzó de brazos y su mirada parece molesta.

Twilight: … cuando no pude volver… y cuando no respondías a mis mensajes, me asusté mucho… intenté arreglar la máquina, revisé el espejo, pero no había forma de abrir el portal. Llamé a Celestia pero ella no tenía respuesta… no sabía que hacer…

Recordar esos momentos le hace aumentar sus deseos de llorar, pero resiste y se limpia los ojos.

Twilight: revisé en mis libros y encontré… el libro que hablaba de las sirenas, recordé el hechizo de Starwirl, y… pensé que podía aprender el hechizo, y usarlo para venir, fui a Canterlot y busqué en el ala Starwirl de la biblioteca, a fin de aprender el hechizo.

Sunset: cuánto tiempo estuviste con eso?

La princesa calla y mira hacia abajo, en su rostro se denota algo. Vergüenza?

Sunset: no irás a decirme que has estado ahí las últimas dos semanas.

Twilight cierra los ojos y agarra con fuerza las cobijas. Sunset suelta un gemido y da una palmada a su rostro.

Twilight: … solo quería saber que estabas bien… yo… tenía que-

Sunset: y de seguro hiciste que todos en Equestria se preocuparan, tus amigas, Celestia, si quiera le dijiste a alguien lo que estabas haciendo?

Twilight: … le dije a Spike, para que avisara a las demás…

Sunset da otro gemido y se levanta dando un par de pasos.

Sunset: ugh… así que recreaste el hechizo.

Twilight: … bueno… no exactamente.

La pelifuego mira a la princesa, esta mantiene sus ojos abajo.

Twilight: el hechizo era demasiado complicado, pero pensé… que tal vez, podía mezclarlo con la magia del portal, y así… quizás se abriría.

Sunset: … no debiste venir.

Twilight: … yo… quería ayudar-

Sunset: ya es tarde para eso.

Su voz es cortante. Causa a la princesa dejar caer unas lágrimas.

Twilight: lo se… lo siento…!

Flexiona las rodillas hasta su pecho y esconde la cabeza en estas. Sunset suspira con molestia.

Sunset: ya no importa… solo, regresa a Equestria y se acabó.

Se hace silencio. La princesa solloza un par de veces antes de levantar levemente la cabeza.

Twilight: … no puedo…

Sunset se voltea para ver a la princesa.

Sunset: … cómo que no puedes?

Twilight: … el hechizo de Starwirl… solo sirve en una dirección…

Sunset: … me estás diciendo, que usaste un hechizo para abrir el portal, que sabías que solo se abriría de un lado?! CÓMO PLANEABAS REGRESAR?!

Twilight: … no lo sé… en ese momento no me importó…

Sunset: TE VOLVISTE IDIOTA O QUÉ?!

El fuerte grito asusta a la princesa quien se encoge sobre sí misma.

Sunset: viniste hasta acá dejando atrás a tus amigas?! Tu familia?! DEJASTE A EQUESTRIA?! Qué pasa si algún villano se aparece y trata de conquirtarla?! QUÉ PASA SI TE NECESITAN?! ERES LA PRINCESA! Debes proteger a Equestria!

Twilight mantiene su mirada baja, Sunset la mira de forma acusadora y enojada.

El silencio se mantiene, la mirada de Sunset en ningún momento cambia o se aparta de la princesa, Twilight finalmente levanta la vista y mira a Sunset.

Twilight: … si no puedo ayudar a una amiga, cómo podría ayudar a Equestria?

La pregunta deja helada a la pelifuego. Sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa.

Se miran una a la otra. Ninguna sabe que decir…

Finalmente Sunset gruñe y se da la vuelta, antes de que alguna diga algo más se oye un golpe en la puerta.

Sunset: uf, por fin llegó.

Antes que Twilight pudiera preguntar nada, Sunset abre su armario y le lanza unas ropas, un pantalón invernal verde, una gruesa chamarra rojo oscuro y unos calcetines de lana.

Sunset: ponte eso.

Twilight: para… para qué?

No le responde, sale de la habitación dejándola confundida.

* * *

Oye otro par de golpes a la puerta, Sunset frota su cara para quitarse la pesadez, y la abre.

Sunset: Flash, gracias por venir.

El peliazul mira a la chica un tanto curioso.

Sunset: hola, Sunset, um… qué es eso que quieres pedirme?

Sunset vuelve a suspirar y deja al chico pasar a su departamento para luego cerrar la puerta.

Sunset: lamento llamarte cada vez que necesito algo, pero… eres el único al que podía recurrir.

Flash: está bien, no hay problema, en serio, pero, qué sucede?

Sunset: … Twilght está aquí.

La frase deja asombrado al chico.

Flash: Tw-Twilight… de-de verdad?

Sunset: si, llegó anoche, está en mi habitación cambiándose.

Flash: um, ya veo, uh… y entonces…

Sunset: … necesito que te la lleves.

El asombro del chico es evidente.

* * *

Ninguno sabía que dentro de la habitación, Twilight apoya un vaso en la puerta para oír la conversación.

Sunset: necesito que te la lleves.

La frase la deja helada, casi suelta el vaso.

Flash: que? Llevarla… a… a donde?

* * *

Sunset: a donde sea, no me importa, solo… quiero que se vaya.

Flash: pero… por qué? Tú-

Sunset: aún estoy mal por todo el asunto. Toda la mañana, ah sido horrenda para ella y para mí. Si se queda aquí, tarde o temprano, terminaré diciendo o haciendo algo que en verdad la lastime. … no quiero eso…

* * *

Flash: … Sunset… tú…

Sunset: … lo lamento Flash… solo, por favor llévatela, a cualquier parte, menos aquí.

Oír todo aquello es demasiado, cae de rodillas, dejando de lado el vaso.

* * *

La situación era demasiado incómoda.

La ex equina regresa a la habitación, al abrir la puerta ve a su compañera sentada en la cama, vestida con la ropa que le dio. Su cabeza baja, y mirada melancólica.

Sunset: Twilight.

La nombrada levanta la mirada para verla.

Sunset: Flash vino a recogerte.

No da respuesta, solo asiente y se levanta. Un ligero mareo la sacude, pero lo resiste y con ayuda de la pelifuego camina hasta la sala.

El joven guitarrista se sorprende al verla, pero la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no es capaz de responderla.

No hay comentarios, Sunset entrega a Twilight el abrigo de Celestia, ella se lo coloca. Abre la puerta para dejar salir a ambos, Flash es el primero, Twilight se toma un par de segundos antes de disponerse a salir.

Sunset: por favor, no regreses.

Un susurro que solo la princesa escucha, una vez más siente intensos deseos de llorar.

Cierra los ojos y procura calmarse. Mientras sale del departamento gira el rostro y susurra…

Twilight: … te quiero Sunset…

Cierra la puerta sin perder un solo segundo. Coloca el seguro, y se toma un par de segundos antes de recostarse en la pared, y dejarse caer al suelo con un gemido.

Sunset: ... no más... por favor... solo... quiero...

Hace silencio y se queda en su posición, intentando callar sus pensamientos y calmar su tensión.

* * *

El joven de cabello azul conduce tranquilamente por las calles, da un par de vueltas, sin saber a dónde ir, o que hacer, constantemente mira a su acompañante, quien no levanta la mirada en ningún momento, su rostro no muestra emoción más allá del pesar.

El silencio a durado demasiado, sabe que debe decir algo.

Flash: … yo… am… hey Twilight, quieres… qué te gustaría hacer ahora?

 _Se dio un golpe mental. Vaya falta de tacto._

La princesa no responde, solo sigue viendo hacia el suelo.

Él intenta preguntar de nuevo, bastante nervioso.

Flash: quieres que… te lleve a algún lugar?

Tarda unos segundos, pero finalmente le responde, alza la mirada hacia el exterior y expresión se torna un tanto molesta.

Twilight: … si, hay un lugar…

* * *

Generalmente el sábado es un día animado, bastante alegre en Sugar Cube Corner.

Hoy es una clara excepción…

Cupcake, más conocida como la señora Cake, se mantiene atendiendo a un par de clientes. Su esposo Carrot Cake, o señor Cake, está en la cocina y preparando más bocados azucarados.

Es un día oscuro, casi lúgubre, y el frío no ayuda al ambiente, razón por la que se siente un aire bastante depresivo.

Especialmente de parte de una mesa particular.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack, frecuentan mucho esta tienda, y por lo general se ven muy animadas cada vez, pero no hoy.

En sus rostros se ve la misma mirada que han tenido los últimos días. Ninguna habla, y ponen poca atención a sus bebidas.

El silencio entre todas se prolonga por un largo rato. Es Rainbow quien finalmente lo rompe.

Rainbow: chicas… tenemos que hacer algo…

Applejack: … … cómo qué…?

Rainbow: lo que sea, hay que demostrarle que lo sentimos.

Rarity: … creo que sabe que lo sentimos, pero… dudo que le importe…

Rainbow mira preocupada a sus amigas, se dispone hablar pero calla al ver abrirse la puerta principal, y a la persona que ingresa al lugar. Las demás notan la expresión de su amiga, y voltean también, todas quedan heladas.

* * *

La puerta de la tienda se abre, y Twilight ingresa. Al voltear distingue a las cinco en la mesa.

 _Como supuso, estarían aquí, hay pocos lugares en los que ellas podrían estar en un día como hoy, y en las circunstancias actuales._

Se acerca a la mesa, ignorando la mirada de la dueña del local.

Las cinco amigas permanecen petrificadas cuando la princesa de Equestria se detiene junto a su mesa. Una seria, casi acusadora mirada en sus ojos.

Todas ven a su amiga dimensional, sorprendidas, temerosas, incapaces de decir o hacer nada. Salvo voltear la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza.

La princesa no dice nada, pero eventualmente se sienta junto a todas en la mesa.

Los nervios son evidentes en cada una.

Rainbow: … .. he… hey… Twilight… tiempo… tiempo sin verte. Cómo estás?

No hay respuesta salvo una mirada acusadora, que hace a la atleta encogerse en su asiento y desviar la mirada.

Ninguna habla, y no se atreven a verla. Twilight mantiene su propio silencio.

Ninguna parece querer romper el silencio, quizá por miedo. Twilight respira profundo, parece estar pensando sus palabras.

Su concentración se rompe cuando la señora Cake se acerca y con una sonrisa entrega a la princesa una bebida azucarada.

Twilight: uh, yo… no pedí nada.

Sra. Cake: va por la casa cariño, lo necesitas.

La princesa devuelve la sonrisa con una pequeña, la señora Cake se retira y sale del local entregando un vaso igual al joven peliazul parado afuera del lugar.

Twilight toma su bebida y da un trago a fin de calmarse. Luego mira a todas las presentes.

Twilight: bien, quién me dirá lo que ocurrió?

Ninguna responde. Voltean sus miradas a cualquier lugar a fin de no ver a la princesa.

Rainbow: … tú ya sabes lo que ocurrió…

Twilight: … quiero oírlo de ustedes.

El silencio perdura unos momentos.

* * *

Eventualmente, una a una, van turnándose y cuentan la historia ya conocida.

Terminado el relato, la princesa queda en silencio, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro pensativo. Todas permanecen calladas, esperando lo inevitable.

Twilight: no puedo creerles. Cómo pudieron…? pensar que Sunset haría algo como eso?!

Ninguna se atrevió a responder.

Twilight: usamos… NOSOTRAS usamos el poder de la amistad con ella! Ella se liberó de esa maldad que tenía! Nos ayudó a vencer a las Dazzlings! AL DIABLO! Fue gracias a ella que las vencimos! Cómo pudieron pensar que ella podría hacer algo como eso?!

Más silencio…

Twilight: RESPONDAN!

 _Ninguna quiere hacerlo. Se sentían como niñas regañadas por su madre._

Twilight: … y toda la escuela… si Sunset les probó a todos que cambió… yo no… ugh!

Da un gruñido y toma un profundo trago de su bebida. Deja el vaso casi golpeándolo contra la mesa y tras respirar y calmarse un poco vuelve a hablar.

Twilight: … y ahora… ahora que saben la verdad, qué sienten?

Regresa el silencio.

…

…

…

Applejack: … qué quieres que digamos…? Lo sentimos… lo sentimos de verdad…

Rainbow: … nos merecemos que Sunset nos odie…

Pinkie: snif… pero no queremos que acabe así… queremos recuperar a Sunset.

Twilight: eso será difícil.

 _Recuerda las palabras y actitud de Sunset hacia ella._

" _Por favor, no regreses…"_

Rarity: lo sabemos, pero… queremos a Sunset, es nuestra amiga.

Rainbow: … o lo era…

Applejack: … Twilight, dinos que hacer.

Todas miran con desesperación a la princesa, ella las mira con sorpresa mezclada con molestia.

Twilight: … yo? Me preguntan qué deben hacer? De verdad?!

El enfado de la princesa es más que evidente.

Twilight: lo que debieron hacer! Es confiar en su amiga! Debieron darse cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación! Debieron saber… que Sunset no sería capaz de hacer eso!

Todas bajan la cabeza. El lugar queda helado.

Afuera, a través de la ventana se distingue el viento empezar a soplar.

Twilight se pone de pie y da un paso fuera de la mesa. Sin voltearse habla.

Twilight: ustedes ocasionaron esto, no una criatura mágica manipula mentes. No tengo… porque ayudarlas…

Con eso dicho, procurando que sus lágrimas no se noten, camina hacia la salida, dejándolas a todas pasmadas, y de nuevo, desoladas…

Se detiene frente a la puerta, aguarda unos segundos.

Twilight: … cuando llegué la primera vez… creí que Sunset las había separado.

Todas la ven, ella finalmente voltea, sus ojos vidriosos encontraste con su rostro totalmente serio.

Twilight: pero ahora, no sé si ustedes alguna vez fueron amigas realmente.

No hay más palabras, la princesa de Equestria sale del lugar. Las cinco amigas una vez más quedan solas, hundidas en su propio lamento.

* * *

Twilight se esfuerza por no llorar más. Se aferra a sus abrigos a fin de evitar el frío.

Flash recostado en su auto la ve salir y acercarse, la espera.

Flash: Twilight, qué-?

Twilight: vámonos, por favor…

La mira sumamente preocupado. Abre la puerta para dejarla entrar. Ella lo hace, y él se pone frente al volante, pronto se ponen en marcha.

Conduce durante un rato, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

 _Tantas cosas que le gustaría saber, que le gustaría decir, pero no puede._

 _Que no daría por ayudarla, y a Sunset, y… a todos…_

La luz de la calle cambia al rojo y se detiene, aprovecha el momento para ver a su compañera.

Ella solo mira hacia abajo, y aunque lo intenta, le es difícil callar sus sollozos.

 _Como le duelen esas lágrimas…_

Sacude la cabeza.

 _No puede caer también… en esta situación, alguien debe mantenerse fuerte._

Soportando el pesar piensa en algo que hacer.

Entonces, se da cuenta de algo.

Flash: … um, Twilight, ah… a donde… quieres que te lleve ahora?

Ella no responde, pero su cabeza se mueve muy suavemente.

Flash: … tú… quieres… que te lleve a la escuela, puedes… ir a casa desde ahí no?

Twilight: … no puedo ir a casa… ya no…

Su mirada sigue en el suelo, la de él sobre ella, la desvía, inseguro que decir.

Flash: … o-oh… … am… y… tienes donde quedarte? Digo, puedo llevarte a mi casa si quieres, aunque… no sé cómo explicárselo a mis padres…

Twilight: … no puedo pedirte eso.

Flash: no, tranquila! no es problema, en serio, seguro entenderán.

Ella niega lentamente.

Twilight: no te molestaré con más de mis problemas.

Flash: … no son molestias…

Se hace silencio. La luz cambia a verde, él se toma unos segundos más antes de avanzar.

Twilight mira a través de la ventanilla.

Twilight: … quizás… haya un lugar…

Siguen adelante. Él espera a que ella siga.

* * *

Twilight: … y ahora… no puedo regresar a casa, y me preguntaba… si podía quedarme aquí… hasta hallar como volver, o… encontrar… donde quedarme…

Celestia y Luna miran sorprendidas a la chica. Les toma un par de segundos asimilar la situación.

Twilight: … pero entiendo… si no puedo…

Celestia: claro que puedes quedarte Twilight.

Luna: … prepararé la habitación de huéspedes.

La menor de las hermanas entra en la casa. La mayor se acerca y toma de los hombros a la princesa, quien mantiene su mirada baja.

Twilight: … no pretendo molestar… solo…

Celestia: no es molestia Twilight, eres bienvenida el tiempo que necesites.

Twilight: gracias prince- directora Celestia.

La mujer sonríe amablemente a la chica. Alza la vista para ver al joven de cabello azul.

Celestia: gracias por traerla Flash, es muy amable de tu parte.

Flash: ah si, no… no es nada.

Celestia: quieres pasar? Estamos preparando el almuerzo.

Flash: gracias, pero, mi madre me está esperando para comer en casa.

Celestia: de acuerdo, gracias de nuevo, que tengas buen fin de semana.

Twilight voltea al chico y da un intento de sonrisa.

Twilight: Flash… gracias… por todo…

Flash: si, por nada.

Ambos se miran un momento, un poco nerviosos.

Flash: yo… ya me voy, nos vemos después.

Con eso y un saludo, sube a su automóvil, da un último adiós y se retira.

Celestia: ven Twilight, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

La mujer toma a la joven, algo parecido a un abrazo, ella se deja llevar, y se acerca cuanto puede a la mujer.

Entran en la casa y cierran la puerta.

* * *

El frío viento sigue su soplido, la nieve y el hielo caen desde lo alto, adornando los suelos con su blanquecina huella.

 _Todo parece estar paz…_

 _Pero en lo profundo... Muchos corazones se habían roto..._


	19. Cambios

_El fin de semana pasó._

 _Tras pensarlo profundamente, por unos 5 minutos… Sunset decidió que se quedaría en su departamento a descansar, salió solo para comprar bocadillos, y unas películas, y luego se encerró en su departamento durante la tarde del sábado, y todo el domingo._

 _Ocupó ese tiempo para despejar su cabeza, permitirse descansar de los exámenes y los libros, … y, de nuevo, intentar olvidar aquello que había intentado olvidar las últimas semanas…_

 _Twilight también estuvo parcialmente encerrada._

 _Había intentado pagar la hospitalidad de las directivas ayudando en la casa, pero cuando estas notaron la tos de la chica, y su leve fiebre, la enviaron a descansar._

 _Hubo un pequeño intento de protesta, pero era difícil discutir contra alguien que tuviera el rostro de su maestra. Incluso si no era un rostro equino._

 _Viéndose recostada, recordó lo cansada que estaba, la pequeña gripe que quería atraparla no ayudó, razón por la que pasó casi todo el fin de semana dormida._

 _Applebloom y Sweety Bell, por orden de sus hermanas tuvieron que permanecer en sus casas, se les prohibió toda actividad Crussader ese fin de semana. Scootaloo al verse imposibilitada de ver a sus amigas, no tuvo razón de salir de su propia casa._

 _Aún lamentándose el estar encerradas, ninguna objetó, sabían que se merecían esto, y hasta más._

 _Podrían seguir viéndose la siguiente semana._

 _En cuanto a las Rainbooms…_

 _Nadie supo de ellas en ese tiempo… salvo sus familias…_

 _Se aislaron de todo…_

 _Rainbow no se preocupó por prácticas de soccer, Fluttershy pidió un reemplazo para el refugio de animales, Pinkie pidió a los señores Cake un par de días libres, Rarity no abrió su tienda, y Applejack aplazó todas sus tareas._

 _Ningún compañero de la escuela supo de ellas, no revisaron las redes sociales, ni siquiera hablaron entre ellas… ninguna tenía ánimos de nada…_

* * *

Llega otro lunes, y por tanto, otra semana en Crystal.

Sunset entra en la escuela, de alguna forma sintiéndose más ligera, el descanso de fin de semana le ha caído bien.

Sus heridas también habían sanado correctamente, casi no se le notaban.

Suspira y se permite una sonrisa. Ya no hay exámenes, así que las clases serán relativamente tranquilas, puede relajarse, un poco.

Un gran cúmulo de estudiantes reunidos en extremo opuesto a la puerta llama su atención.

Se acerca y ve el objeto de la reunión. Pegado en una pizarra recubierta con hojas de vidrio yace lo que parecen los resultados de los exámenes.

Se mueve entre los estudiantes y consigue acercarse lo suficiente para dar una mirada.

Son muchas hojas, cada una mostrando una lista de cerca de 20 estudiantes, posicionadas en un recuadro perfecto que cubre casi toda la extensa y gran pizarra.

Se busca con la mirada, es entonces que nota algo extraño. Las listas no están en orden alfabético, se extraña, una mirada un poco más a fondo, revela que los alumnos están ordenados en base a los resultados de los exámenes, siendo los de mejores calificaciones lo que están en las primeras posiciones.

Sunset: -pensando- es en serio? Cómo se supone que uno se encuentre a sí mismo en este desorden?

Se lamenta mentalmente durante un minuto, antes de resignarse a buscar de uno en uno.

De inmediato se sorprende, aunque no mucho, pues el nombre que está en el puesto número uno no es otro que "Twilight Sparkle". Curiosa observa las calificaciones de la chica en cada asignación, 100 puntos en cada una.

Se permite una risa, hay variantes que no cambiarían sin importar el mundo. Twilight, siempre sería realmente inteligente.

Tras ver las perfectas calificaciones de su conocida pelivioleta baja la mirada al siguiente puesto.

"Sugar Coat", observa de reojo las calificaciones de esta, también tiene una calificación perfecta en cada materia.

Lo deja de lado y baja más, pasando de nombre en nombre.

Tras unos momentos y para su alivio, encuentra su nombre.

"Sunset Shimmer", 85, 87, 82, 90, 87. Varios valores similares se repiten en cada materia.

De nuevo, se permite una sonrisa.

Sunset: -pensando- nada mal para quien solo tuvo dos días para estudiar todo el semestre.

Por curiosidad mira a un lado de su nombre, donde muestra su posición en la lista, "42". Aunque curiosa, pronto le resta importancia, y satisfecha con ver que aprobó cada materia se retira.

Un par de ojos la ven marcharse, una chica de cabello platinado peinado en tres coletas observa la lista, ajusta sus lentes viendo el nombre, y la posición de Sunset.

* * *

La princesa Twilight observa el librero, en busca de algún material interesante.

Las dueñas de la casa bajan por la escalera, vestidas y listas para ir a la escuela.

Celestia: Twilight, ya nos vamos.

La nombrada voltea dándoles su atención.

Celestia: segura que estarás bien aquí sola?

Twilight: estoy segura, tal vez, en este mundo parezca solo una chica joven, pero eh sabido cuidarme sola desde hace mucho.

Celestia: … bien, si, sé que así es.

Luna se acerca y entrega a la chica un teléfono celular.

Luna: te presto mi teléfono, tengo a Celestia en el marcado rápido, si necesitas algo, marca el número uno, y luego llamar.

Indica la sub directora mostrando los botones.

Twilight mira al artefacto. Había visto a sus amigas usarlos, pero ella nunca había tenido uno en sus manos. Da una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer.

Twilight: gracias, sub directora Luna.

Celestia: … segura no quieres venir?

La mirada de la princesa baja y se vuelve un poco depresiva.

Twilight: … lo siento… no creo… yo… no… no quiero ir a ese lugar…

Ambas mujeres se ven preocupadas, pero comprenden. La mayor se acerca y da a la joven un suave abrazo, ella le corresponde.

Celestia: cuídate.

Twilight: … lo haré.

 _La escena es curiosa, por decir lo menos._

Pronto ambas salen de la casa, dan una última mirada y despedida da su huésped.

Luna: hay comida en la nevera y dinero sobre la mesa.

Twilight: gracias, en verdad.

Una sonrisa, y ambas mujeres se retiran a cumplir sus deberes como directivas.

Twilight queda sola en la casa. Se abraza a sí misma intentando ignorar los malos pensamientos, regresa la vista a los libros, finalmente toma uno. Empieza a leer a fin de distraerse un poco.

* * *

Las cosas en Canterlot, han cambiado poco y nada. El invierno sigue golpeando con fuerza en la escuela, dejando a los estudiantes con pocos ánimos.

Applejack y Rarity están en el pasillo, sumidas en una plática poco agradable.

Rarity: … crees que fuimos muy duras?

Applejack: … no lo se dulzura. … crees que fuimos muy suaves?

La modista suspira. Apoya la espalda en los casilleros y mira al suelo.

Rarity: … no se como tratar esta situación…

Applejack: … te entiendo. Se lo diría a la abuela pero… siento… que esto es algo que debo resolver yo misma…

Rarity: .. es nuestra culpa que pasara… debemos tomar responsabilidad…

Applejack: … ugh… no sirvo para ser una hermana estricta.

?: imagínate como estoy yo.

Ambas voltean viendo a su amiga cromática acercarse.

Rainbow: ordenarle a Scoots hacer flexiones sirve para entrenamientos. Pero con esto… … si quiera está bien?! Digo… no soy… su hermana, saben…

Ambas ven a su amiga.

Rarity: Scootaloo y tú comparten un lazo fuerte cariño. No deberías preocuparte por cosas así.

Rainbow: si, si, pero aún así, a veces siento que doy la talla.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash no da la talla en algo? Pellízquenme que estoy soñando.

Rainbow: gracioso AJ. Es en serio. Se que debo hacerme responsable. Pero siento que estoy tomando el lugar de alguien más.

Rarity: tonterías querida, Scootaloo guardó ese lugar solo para ti, seguro que no querría que nadie más lo tomara.

Applejack: si, y si me permites, me alegro y me enorgullece que puedas seguir viéndola como hermana luego de esto.

Rainbow: puf… esa enana es especial, además… tengo tanta culpa como ella…

Ambas se desaniman un poco ante la actitud de su amiga.

Applejack: todas tenemos la culpa Rainbow…

Rainbow: … pero yo le dije a Sunset que se fuera, de no ser por mí… quizá ella seguiría en la escuela…

?: no es que eso fuera a cambiar algo.

Las tres voltean a la voz. Se sorprenden por lo que ven.

Rainbow: … Pinkie Pie?

Su amiga rosada es casi irreconocible.

Su esponjoso cabello de algodón de azúcar cuelga hacia abajo completamente liso. La siempre presente chispa de alegría en sus ojos parece haberse apagado, mostrando solo una mirada fría. Sus labios ya no son adornados por una sonrisa, ni siquiera poseen adorno, un ceño recto, sin muestra de emoción. Incluso su ropa a menudo vistosa y colorida, reemplazada por un abrigo grisáceo, soso, aburrido…

Pinkie: … hola chicas… es lindo verlas…

Su propia voz era apagada, sin rastro de emoción…

 _(imaginen a Maud pintada de rosado XP)_

Rarity: cariño… estás…?

No termina su pregunta, está demasiado sorprendida.

Pinkie solo las ve, sin decir nada, sin mostrar emoción.

Applekac: … hey Pinkie… tú… cambiaste tu peinado je je…

" _Torpe" es un eufemismo. Pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en busca de cambiar el ambiente que había caído._

Pinkie: … si…

… Fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

Rainbow: … Pinks… qué te pasó?

Pinkie: … nada importante.

La sorpresa quedó un poco atrás. Ahora parecían asustadas.

Pinkie: … si me disculpan, debo ir a clase, nos vemos luego…

Camina pasando al grupo, se pierde en los pasillos ganando un par de miradas más.

Ninguna de las tres podían articular lo que acababan de ver.

 _Esa era su amiga…?_

* * *

Maestro: y debo decir, que estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados, del reciente examen, me agrada ver que todos se toman en serio mi clase.

Sunset revisa un par de notas en su cuaderno mientras el maestro sigue con su monólogo.

Maestro: en especial, de usted, señorita Shimmer.

Escuchar su nombre la hace voltear y ver al profesor de pie a su lado dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Maestro: me complace ver, que pese a ser nueva, no se a quedado atrás con la clase.

Sunset: ah si… bueno, no podía retrasar la clase a los demás, je je…

Maestro: estoy más que satisfecho con sus resultados, siga así, y no tendrá ningún problema.

Dicho eso el maestro sigue hablando para todos los alumnos.

Sunset deja salir un poco de aire que no se dio cuenta que estuvo conteniendo. La sorpresa la dejó un poco alterada pero se tranquiliza.

Sunset: -pensando- … solo espero que esto no cause más problemas.

Con ese pensamiento vuelve a sus notas. Sin darse cuenta que la misma chica de esta mañana tiene su atención sobre ella.

* * *

Medio día. Sunset con su almuerzo casero se dispone abuscar a sus habituales compañeras. No le toma mucho encontrarlas.

Twilight y Sonata parecen tener una leve conversación, cuando ven a la pelifuego le dan un pequeño saludo invitándola a unirse a la mesa.

Sunset se dispone air, cuando una voz la detiene.

?: Sunset Shimmer.

Se voltea, encontrándose con la chica de cabello platinado.

Ambas se miran sin decir nada. La mirada de la chica carece de emoción, mostrando solo seriedad.

Sunset: … am… hola…

Chica: lamento si importuno algo. Vengo en representación a un selecto grupo, queremos extenderte una invitación para que te nos unas en el almuerzo el día de hoy.

No estaba segura si la sorprendió más sus palabras, o la forma en que lo dijo.

Sunset: … am… yo…

Voltea a donde están sus compañeras, estas también se ven sorprendidas.

Chica: tenías planes para almorzar con alguien?

Sunset: eh? Ah… algo… así…

" _Planes" … no era realmente correcto. No es que las tres hubieran acordado comer juntas. Simplemente, se habían reunido cada día desde que se conocieron unas a otras._

 _Era más… una costumbre quizá…?_

Por el borde de sus ojos la chica ve la mesa donde están Twilight y Sonata. No hay ningún cambio en su expresión antes de regresar a ver a Sunset.

Chica: comprendo, entonces, formalmente pido que me acompañes, mis compañeros y yo deseamos hablarte sobre cierto asunto. No tomará más de unos minutos, y luego puedes ir a tu mesa habitual.

Sunset parece dudar. Voltea de nuevo hacia sus compañeras quienes en ningún momento dejaron de ver hacia donde ella está.

Sunset: am… qué asunto es?

Chica: nada que deba causarte preocupación. Pero es un asunto importante y creo puede ser de tu interés. Si me permites guiarte, prometo que será solo un momento.

La chica se voltea y comienza a caminar. Sunset duda unos segundos. Voltea a sus compañeras, y les hace un gesto de espera, decidiéndose por seguir a la chica de coletas.

 _Con lo que ya a vivido con los estudiantes en la escuela, sería mejor seguirles un poco la corriente._

Solo un momento después la chica de lentes se detiene junto a una mesa. Voltea a verla.

Chica: gracias por venir, por favor toma asiento.

Sunset ve hacia la mesa. Cinco estudiantes están sentados.

Se sorprende un poco al ver un rostro ya conocido. Sunny Flare, da una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño a la ex equina.

Chica: prometo que será solo un momento, por favor toma asiento.

Ve una vez más a la chica que la trajo. Ve a Sunny palmear el espacio junto a ella. Finalmente accede al pedido. La chica de coletas se sienta frente a ella.

Guarda silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir, mira a los demás en la mesa, todos guardando una expresión neutral, salvo Sunny quien le sonríe con cierta amabilidad.

Tras un breve silencio la chica retoma la palabra.

Chica: gracias por venir Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: … am, de nada?

sugar Coat: empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Sugar Coat, es un placer.

Sunset: um, igualmente.

Sugar Coat: procederé a hacer todas las presentaciones. La chica a mi lado es Fleur de Lis.

Hace una pequeña señal a la chica de tez clara y cabello rosa sentada a su lado.

Sunset la mira, ella le devuelve la mirada, da una sonrisa de cortesía y un asentimiento.

Sugar Coat: el siguiente es Trendehoof.

Nombra al chico Moreno de cabello rubio y lentes blancos. Este al igual que Fleur da una sonrisa cortes y un saludo.

Sugar Coat: en el extremo opuesto está Jet Set.

Sentado frente al anterior está un chico de cabello negro y lentes gruesos, una particularidad es que a diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes, él lleva su chaleco escolar colgado de sus hombros.

Al contrario de los anteriores cuando Sunset lo ve este resta importancia a la situación.

Sugar: y creo que ya has conocido a Sunny Flare.

Sunny: un placer volver a verte querida.

Sunset: um, si, gusto en verte Sunny Flare.

Sugar Coat: atención todos, ella es Sunset Shimmer, se transfirió hace tres semanas. Asumo que habrán escuchado de ella alguna vez.

Jet Set: ciertamente. Oí que ha estado envuelta en ciertas situaciones, conflictivas.

Sunset no puede evitar encogerse un poco ante la mensión.

Sunny: oh no te alteres querida, es sabido que Lighting Dust tiende a causar problemas, en especial con los nuevos.

Trenderhoof: estudiantes como ella son quienes dan mala fama a nuestra noble institución. No sé cómo aún no la han expulsado.

Jet Set: si vamos a retomar la plática de "expulsados", yo mejor me retiro.

Sugar Coat: coincido, no hemos venido para hablar de otros estudiantes, sino de Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: que yo qué?

Sugar Coat: no andaré con vueltas. Sunset Shimmer, tu rendimiento en los exámenes de la semana pasada nos han impresionado.

Sunset: eh? Ah… qué?

Sunny: llevas tres semanas en la escuela, pero ya estás entre los 50 mejores estudiantes.

Sunset: ah… "mejores estudiantes"… solo, me fue bien en unos exámenes, no significa que-

Sugar Coat: exámenes para los cuales no estabas preparada, en consideración que era solo tu segunda semana en la escuela, y que has llegado a mediados del semestre.

Trendehoof: tenías todo en tu contra, cualquiera habría reprobado, y con justa razón.

Sunny: pero no solo no reprobaste, sino que lograste calificaciones casi perfectas.

Sunset: ah si, bueno, creo… que tengo madera para los estudios, je je…

Sugar Coat: es más que solo, "tener madera". Sunset Shimmer, has denotado un grado intelectual sumamente alto.

Sunset: ah… si, ok… um, me trajeron aquí solo para decirme que soy lista?

Sugar Coat: no del todo. Aunque coincido, vayamos al asunto que nos interesa. Sunset Shimmer, cordialmente te extendemos una invitación, para unirse a nuestra Sociedad Académica.

La sorpresa y confusión viene a su rostro en partes iguales. Guarda el silencio observando a todos los presentes.

Sunset: … … es un club escolar…?

Jet Set: es más que un club niña ignorante!

El grito la sobresalta. Sunny dirige una mirada de reproche a su compañero de asiento. Sugar también parece hacerlo. Difícil de notar en su expresión nada emotiva.

Sugar Coat: en términos legales, está registrado en la escuela como un "club escolar". Sin embargo es más serio que eso. Cómo eh dicho, es una asociación conformada por los mejores estudiantes de la escuela.

Sunny: Los mejores alumnos nos reunimos para compartir conocimientos e ideas. Participamos en debates científicos y teóricos, y vemos el cómo avanzar en el futuro y ser mejores.

Sunset: … oh, entiendo… creo…

Trenderhoof: visto tu asombroso rendimiento, quisimos contactarte e invitarte a que te nos unas.

Jet Set: "quisimos" es exagerado.

Sunset mira de reojo a Jet Set, quien no se molesta en verla y a diferencia de los demás decide empezar a comer su almuerzo. Restándole así importancia a la plática.

Sunny: de cualquier manera, Sunset, qué dices? Quieres unirte?

Sunset: um… yo… no estoy segura…

Sugar Coat: no necesitas darnos una respuesta inmediata.

Trendehoof: pero tómalo en cuenta por favor, ten presente que reunirte con los mejores, te ayudará en la escuela, y bueno, en todo.

Sunny: una oportunidad de conocer personas de confianza, que te ayudarán a sobresalir una vez te hayas graduado.

Trendehof: y siempre es divertido comparar opiniones. Medítalo.

Sunset: um yo, me lo pensaré… supongo. Um, si es todo…

Sugar Coat: eres libre de irte. Nuestras reuniones se celebran cada martes, miércoles y viernes en el salón 206. La entrada está abierta para ti en el momento que quieras.

Sunset: si, gracias…

Sunny, Fleur y Trenderhoof dan a la chica un gesto de despedida cuando esta se retira de la mesa.

El silencio reina la mesa de los cinco durante un minuto.

Trendehoof: no sé si quedó muy interesada.

Sunny: démosle tiempo, aún necesita ambientarse.

Jet Set: sinceramente no veo porque les interesa tanto este asunto.

Trendehoof: bueno fundamos la sociedad por una razón, las grandes mentes, debemos permanecer unidas.

Jet Set: ya, pero esa chica tiene algo que no me agrada, no lleva ni un mes aquí y ya ha llamado demasiada atención de manera negativa.

Trendehoof: bueno, si, pero tampoco podemos culparla del todo.

Jet Set: además siempre está cerca de Sparkle y esa chica azul. Me da mala espina.

Fleur de Lis: me parece, que Jet Set se está fijando demasiado en detalles sin importancia.

Jet Set: … mira quien lo dice.

Sugar Coat: ciertamente, sus costumbres son intrigantes, pero eso no cambia el hecho de su desempeño, y todos quedamos de acuerdo en que ese es el único requisito real para formar parte de nuestra sociedad.

Un asentimiento es compartido por todos menos por Jet Set.

Jet Set: jum, si ustedes están tan empeñados no puedo negarme, pero eso no significa que me guste la idea.

La conversación muere allí, Jet Set continúa su almuerzo, los demás tras centrarse cada uno en sus pensamientos hacen igual.

* * *

Sonata: LO RECHAZASTE?!

Sunset: no hace falta que grites… además, no rechacé, solo… no dije nada.

Sonata: pues deberías ir y aceptarlo ahora!

Sunset: um, por qué?

Twilight: la Sociedad Académica es donde los mejores estudiantes se reúnen. Ciertamente, eso da muchas posibilidades para mejorar tu rendimiento en clases, y… muchas otras cosas.

Sonata: estar ahí significa que eres lo mejor, y ser lo mejor es… pues… LO MEJOR! Eso es lo que Adagio siempre dice.

Sunset: … no me interesa ser, "lo mejor", estoy feliz aquí, donde estoy.

Sonata: qué? Sentada con una nerd rechazada y una rara peliazul?

Sunset: pues, si.

La respuesta deja más que sorprendidas a ambas chicas.

Sunset: … no me interesa, sobre salir o ser alguien importante

Ni la pelivioleta ni la peliazul dicen nada, solo miran con asombro a la pelifuego.

Sunset: aunque les pareca raro, estoy más cómoda aquí, con ustedes dos.

Ninguna dice nada. Ambas quedan sorprendidas con lo dicho. Sunset al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo fue bastante cursi se sonroja y desvía la mirada, tomando su tenedor trata de distraerse con su almuerzo.

Pronto siente a ambas tomar su mano libre. Levanta la mirada. Ellas le sonríen.

Esas sonrisas, había pasado tiempo desde que alguien le dio una sonrisa así.

Se mantuvo mirándolas un momento, estas nunca apartan su vista de ella. Finalmente cede ante el deseo de devolverles la sonrisa.

Las tres se sonríen entre sí, creciendo esas sonrisas a cada segundo.

 _Algo cambia en ese momento…_

 _Algo crece…_

 _Algo… se forma…_

 _Hay algo nuevo reunido, unido a ellas, algo que las rodea._

 _Un sentimiento? Un deseo? O algo más…_

 _Sea lo que sea… es algo…_

 _Mágico…_

Sonata abre los ojos en sorpresa. Se levanta de un salto sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

Se toca la garganta, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Sunset: Sonata?

No hay respuesta, la ex sirena rodea su garganta con su mano. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar levemente.

 _Siente algo, un deseo irrefrenable, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… quiere… cantar…_

La voz de la chica comienza a oírse en todo el lugar. Armoniosa, melodiosa, bella y tan suave.

Todas las voces callan, todos los ojos voltean a verla, todos los oídos están atentos ante aquella hermosa voz que resuena en el gran comedor.

Todos los alumnos, e incluso los trabajadores de la cocina escuchan atentos la encantadora voz de la sirena. Quien con las manos en el pecho, los ojos cerrados, y una gran sonrisa, extiende su voz y su canto. Llenándose ella misma de una dicha sin comparación.

Twilight observa a la chica sorprendida, rápidamente sonríe y se maravilla de la bella melodía.

Sunset es quizás la más sorprendida.

 _Ya había escuchado ese canto. … o no?_

 _La última vez, había sido usado para el mal. Incluso llegó a temer a ese canto._

 _Pero ahora, sentía como si lo escuchara por primera vez._

No sentía miedo. Se sentía… en paz. Tan feliz.

Es espectáculo termina tan rápido como comenzó. Sonata sonríe y sus ojos parecen querer dejar caer lágrimas.

Twilight no puede resistirse de dar un par de aplausos.

Twilight: Sonata, no sabía que cantabas así.

Sonata: lo hacía… yo…

No hay palabras. Solo sonrisas. El ambiente del lugar pronto vuelve a la normalidad.

Pero en la mesa de las tres, queda presente aquel ambiente.

 _Algo había cambiado. Y quizás, solo quizás… era para bien._

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 **Madre mía más de cien lecturas en el último capítulo en pocos días esto es una locura! :D  
Cuando empecé con esta historia no esperaba que llegase a tanto, la hice por gusto propio y ver que a tanta gente le ah gustado de verdad que me da un no se que que que se yo.  
**

 **Lectores y lectoras queridos y queridas quiero tomarme un momento para agradecerles tanto su apoyo, se que habrá muchos que se perdieron en el camino porque la historia no los atrapó o porque no les gustó como la hice, pero verlos a ustedes que se han quedado conmigo me impide olvidarme porque me gusta escribir historias.**

 **Voy a parar antes de ponerme bien cursi. XP**

 **Pos bien, las cosas se siguen poniendo extrañas para Sunset, aunque parece que también mejoran de a poco.**

 **Al contrario, las Rainbooms no parece que puedan recuperarse en un buen rato. (soy malvado ñaka ñaka)**

 **Aún queda historia por contar, las Crussaders aún no han visto todo lo que les toca, la escuela aún debe enterarse de varias cosas, Twilight tendrá que hallar una forma de volver a casa, y por supuesto, a Sunset aún le queda mucho para que termine el año.**

 **Qué les parece lectores y lectoras? Sunset podrá adaptarse a Crystal, y quizá llegar a tener una vida normal? Twilight encontrará una forma de volver, o quedará atrapada hasta que el portal se abra por sí mismo? Podrá ella recuperar la amistad de Sunset? Podrásn las Rainbooms, reconstruir la amistad que destruyeron? Qué pasará con Canterlot y sus estudiantes? Hay esperanza para la magia de la amistad?**


	20. Caída de las Rainbooms

" _Chicas! Por favor! Soy yo Sunset! Somos amigas…!"_

" _No eh sido yo! Por favor créanme…!"_

" _Chicas! Esperen! Yo… yo…"_

…

 _La chica Equestre queda de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva, siendo tragada por las sombras._

…

" _No puedo creer que nos hiciera esto, luego de todo lo que hicimos por ella!"_

" _Quizá la princesa se equivocó con ella"_

"… _Pero… Sunsie es… nuestra amiga…"_

 _Amiga…_

 _Amiga…_

 _Amiga…_

…

…

" _YO SOY ANON-A-MISS!"_

…

…

"… _debimos creerte…"_

"… _si, debieron hacerlo"_

" _ESPERA! Sabemos que una disculpa no basta!"_

" _Pero queremos arreglarlo, de verdad!"_

"… _te amamos Sunset._

" _... queremos que las cosas sean igual que antes."_

…

 _Un pastel cae… al chocar contra el suelo se destruye por completo…_

…

…

" _bien, quién me dirá lo que ocurrió?"_

…

"… _queremos recuperar a Sunset."_

" _Lo que debieron hacer! Es confiar en su amiga!_ _"_

" _Ustedes ocasionaron esto... No tengo… porque ayudarlas…"_

"… _no sé si ustedes alguna vez fueron amigas realmente."_

…

…

…

… _se rompió…_

… _su amistad… está rota…_

… _ellas, la rompieron…_

 _La imagen de Sunset se disuelve en las sombras. La imagen de Twilight se aleja a la distancia._

 _Sus amigas…_

Pinkie: … perdí a mis amigas…

* * *

Maud Pie, la mayor de las hermanas Pie bebe su café en silencio. Sus hermanas, Marble y Limestone, tienen una mirada de preocupación e intriga respectivamente. Maud alza la vista de su café, observa lo mismo que ellas.

La más joven de la familia, sentada en el lado opuesto de la mesa, toma cucharadas de su tazón de cereal, lentamente, y en silencio.

Su cabello caído, su expresión carente de emoción, sus ojos…

 _La menor Pie había actuado extraño las últimas semanas, pero esto ya era preocupante…_

Limestone: hey, Pink, qué te pasa?

No hay respuesta, no inmediata. Se toma unos segundos antes de responder.

Pinkie: … nada…

Marble: mh…

Limestone: cómo que nada? Estás muy rara.

Pinkie: … nada…

Maud deja su taza en la mesa y observa a su hermana más pequeña.

Maud: Pinkie. No eres así, puedes decirnos que te pasa.

Una vez más, la respuesta se demora en llegar.

Pinkie: … nada…

* * *

Rainbow: … Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: … hola chicas… es lindo verlas…

Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack no pueden ocultar su impresión al ver a su amiga.

Rarity: cariño… estás…?

No termina su pregunta.

Applejack: … hey Pinkie… tú… cambiaste tu peinado je je…

Pinkie: … si…

… Fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

Rainbow: … Pinks… qué te pasó?

Pinkie: … nada importante.

La sorpresa quedó un poco atrás. Ahora parecían asustadas.

Pinkie: … si me disculpan, debo ir a clase, nos vemos luego…

No dice más y se aparta del trío, ignorando las miradas que le dirigen.

* * *

Rainbow:… Fluttershy… no ah venido hoy?

Las Rainbooms una vez más están en su salón de prácticas. Notando la carencia de su tímida amiga.

Applejack: no la eh visto en todo el día…

Rarity: llamé a su celular, pero no responde.

Rainbow: … Pinkie…?

Pinkie: … no la eh visto…

La pelirosada permanece sentada en una mesa del lugar, su mirada caída, sin expresión alguna.

Sus amigas se preocupan más y más por ella mientras la ven.

Applejack: Pinkie, qué te pasa?

Pinkie: … nada…

Rarity: cariño, por favor háblanos, tú no eres así.

Applejack: se que te sientes mal por todo esto. Nosotras, nos sentimos igual… pero… tú… verte así…

Rainbow: … no parece que seas tú…

… levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los rostros llenos de angustia de las tres. Más no muestra emoción alguna. Tras unos segundos de silencio habla.

Pinkie: … si… es, verdad…

No dice más, dejando aún más preocupadas a las tres.

El silencio cubre a todas.

* * *

El frío viento sopla sobre la escuela. La nieve empieza a caer. No hay piedad departe del frío, pareciera que cada pasillo, cada salón, cada rincón de la escuela, se sumiera cada vez más en el invierno.

Lyra: estúpido frío estúpida nieve estúpido invierno estúpida caldera defectuosa estúpido- AAAAGHHHH! POR QUÉ HACE TANTO FRÍO?!

Bonbon: Lyra, por favor cálmate.

Lyra: no puedo! Odio el frío! Loodioloodioloodioloodioloodio!

Bonbon: Lyra…

Lyra: parece que cada vez hace más frío, no entiendo porque!

Octavia: es invierno Lyra, el invierno es frío.

Comenta la chelista al acercarse y abrir su casillero.

Lyra: invierno o no esto es demasiado! No puedo ni tocar mi lira! Si me quito los guantes siento congelarse mis dedos!

Bonbon: … con tanto frío apenas podemos cocinar en clase de cocina. El horno tarda mucho en calentarse…

Octavia: por Amadeus, parecen niñas, un poco de frío no hace daño a nadie.

Lyra: ESTO, no es "un poco de frío", es MUCHO FRÍO!

Bonbon: Octavia, no te parece extraño que esté haciendo tanto frío?

Octavia: no le veo lo importante, una onda invernal llega a la ciudad, gran cosa, se pasará pronto, todos los años tenemos días en extremo fríos.

Lyra: tú lo dijiste, "días", esto, ya duró demasiado, y parece que cada vez hace más frío.

Octavia: exageras.

Lyra: donde está Vinyl? Seguro ella me respalda.

Octavia: creo que en la biblioteca, dijo algo de terminar un reporte.

Lyra: lo dijo o lo actuó?

Octavia parpadea un poco, y responde-

* * *

Rainbow Dash con su teléfono en mano, suspira cuando su única respuesta es el constante tono de espera.

Rainbow: Flutter… donde estás?

Guardando el aparato en su bolsillo retoma su camino por el pasillo. Ve a su amiga fiestera en su casillero.

Con su preocupación aún latente se acerca.

Rainbow: oye Pinkie, podemos habl-?

Su pregunta se detiene cuando nota la acción de su amiga. Tachando su nombre de cada libro y cuaderno, y reemplazándolo por la palabra "Diane".

Rainbow: … Pinkie…? Qué haces?

La nombrada no responde al momento, con un bolígrafo rojo tacha su nombre y seguido escribe "Diane" en el último libro de su casillero.

Rainbow: … Pinkie…?

Pinkie: "Diane".

Rainbow: eh? qué?

Pinkie: … mi nombre… es "Diane".

Rainbow: … "Diane"?

Pinkie: … no más "Pinkie" … solo Diane.

Rainbow: Pinkie de qué estás hablando?

Diane: … Pinkie Pie cuida y hace felices a sus amigas. No las traiciona o las abandona.

Rainbow: Pinkie…

Diane: soy Diane, por favor llámame así a partir de ahora.

La mirada que le dirige carece de toda emoción, y tras decir eso y cerrar su casillero se retira.

Rainbow no puede hacer nada más que quedarse estática ante tan extraña escena.

* * *

Lejos de la escuela, es una casa de los suburbios, en una habitación totalmente cerrada y desprovista de luz, se ve un gran bulto envuelto en las cobijas de la cama.

No hay sonido, salvo los leves murmullos que parecen provenir de entre las cobijas. Un golpe en la puerta rompe ese silencio, seguido inmediatamente por la voz de una mujer.

Mujer: Fluttershy. Fluttershy! Cariño por favor abre la puerta.

No hay respuesta a su llamado. Lo que hay en la cama da un muy ligero movimiento. La mujer mueve el picaporte en un intento de abrir la puerta.

Mujer: Fluttershy! Me estás preocupando, llevas ahí todo el día.

Las cobijas se doblan sobre si mismas, como si lo que ocultan intentara desaparecen dentro de ellas. Más golpes se escuchan en la puerta. La voz de la mujer suena sumamente preocupada.

Mujer: hija por favor contesta! … Al menos sal a comer algo, no has comido desde ayer!

Sin respuesta… Su voz se oye molesta y realmente preocupada.

Mujer: Fluttershy! Abre la puerta ahora mismo! … por favor…

Más golpes, más súplicas. Todo queda en oídos sordos…

* * *

La mujer al otro lado pone una mano en su pecho mientras ve la puerta cerrada.

Mujer: Fluttershy…

* * *

La joven dentro del cuarto no hace sonido o movimiento alguno. Totalmente oculta por las suaves telas de su cama permanece fuera del alcance del mundo exterior.

Su cabeza sumergida en agrios y dolorosos pensamientos.

Sus mejillas manchadas con marcas de lo que sin duda fueron lágrimas. Sus ojos totalmente rojos se muestran secos.

Oye el sonido de su teléfono, alguien la llama.

…

Lo ignora, permanece en su sitio. Aún tras los constante gritos de su madre no reacciona.

Fluttershy: -pensando- soy horrible… soy horrible… lo que hice… lo que hice… lo siento… lo siento… soy horrible…

* * *

La mujer revisa en un cajón del escritorio de la sala. Revuelve los documentos guardados ahí. Al no dar con lo que busca y en su desesperación arranca el cajón del mueble y deja todos los papeles caer al suelo, se inclina y los revuelve, dando así con un pequeño cuaderno magenta.

Lo abre y voltea las páginas, tras pocos segundos da con lo que necesita. Tomando el teléfono empieza a marcar.

* * *

 _No es inusual que Rainbow Dash no preste atención a clase. Lo inusual, es la razón._

La actitud de Pinkie Pie la tiene más que preocupada, su amiga fiestera estaba claramente afectada, demasiado…

No solo eso, no había sabido nada de Fluttershy desde el sábado. No contesta su teléfono.

 _Ya perdió a dos amigas… y ahora…_

Su cabeza le dolía, no dejaba de girar. Sentía nauseas y deseos de vomitar.

…

Algo se mueve en su bolsillo. Sabe que es su teléfono. Lo saca rápidamente, con al esperanza que fuera su más antigua amiga.

… No lo es…

… Aún así, ese número se le hacía familiar…

Procurando que el maestro no la vea… Contesta la llamada…

Rainbow: … hola?

* * *

Applejack: … donde está Rainbow?

La modista se encoge de hombros. Ambas están en su sala de prácticas, inquietas por la ausencia de sus amigas pelirosa y multicromática.

Applejack: después del almuerzo desapareció. Rarity, la has visto?

Rarity: lo siento querida, no.

La granjera toma su teléfono y llama a la atleta.

Tarda unos segundos, pero contesta.

Applejack: Rainbow, donde estás?

* * *

Rainbow con su teléfono en mano camina a paso presuroso por una nevada acera.

Rainbow: estoy yendo a casa de Fluttershy.

* * *

Applejack: qué?! Rainbow, te escapaste de la escuela?!

Ante la pregunta la modista también se sorprende y se acerca para escuchar la conversación. Viendo esto la granjera activa el modo de altavoz.

 _Rainbow: a quien le importa la escuela? Flutter tiene problemas._

Ahora además de sorpresas ambas chicas se preocupan.

Applejack: qué clase de problemas? Qué pasó?

* * *

Rainbow: no lo se. Su madre me llamó hace un rato, Fluttershy ah estado encerrada en su habitación todo el día. No ha salido y no ha comido nada.

Aunque no podía verla. El silencio detrás del teléfono le deja en claro que su amiga granjera quedó impactada ante la revelación.

 _Applejack: Rarity y yo vamos para allá. Le avisaremos a Pinkie._

Rainbow: … no… Pinkie… no está bien, no hay preocuparla más.

 _Applejack: … de acuerdo…_

La llamada termina y guarda su teléfono.

* * *

Pocos minutos después está frente a la casa de su amiga. Golpea la puerta, a los pocos segundos la madre de Fluttershy le abre y la deja pasar.

Pronto Rainbow se ve frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga.

Rainbow: Fluttershy? Fluttershy! Soy yo Rainbow, por favor ábreme.

No hay respuesta, golpea una vez más, finalmente decide hacerlo a la mala, mira a la dueña de la casa.

Rainbow: un pasador de cabello, pronto!

* * *

Con una rodilla en el suelo, quedando su vista al nivel del cerrojo, usa el pasador recién doblado para forzar la cerradura de la puerta.

No le toma más de unos minutos quitar todos los seguros y así conseguir abrir la puerta. No pierde tiempo y entra acercándose a la cama donde yace su amiga.

Rainbow: Fluttershy!

No hay respuesta, solo un movimiento de las cobijas, cerrándose más sobre si mismas.

Rainbow: Fluttershy… soy yo Rainbow. Dime que tienes.

Fluttershy: … vete…

Era un murmullo muy suave, pero Rainbow estaba acostumbrada a la suave voz de su amiga.

Rainbow: Flutter, me preocupas.

Fluttershy: vete... por favor…

Rainbow se ve realmente preocupada, con sumo cuidado se sienta en la orilla de la cama, siente las cobijas ser jaladas por su amiga. Guarda silencio…

Rainbow: … Flutter… se… se como te sientes si? Yo también… extraño a Sunset… y… a Twilight…

Oye un suave sollozo…

Rainbow: … Fluttershy, por favor, las demás también están preocupadas, somos tus amigas-

Fluttershy: amigas? AMIGAS?!

El grito de la pelirosa corta la oración de la atleta.

Fluttershy: yo no tengo amigas!

Rainbow: … Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: no tengo amigas… no merezco amigas… soy una persona horrible…

Rainbow: Fluttershy de que hablas? Ere la persona más amable que existe.

Fluttershy: lastimé a Sunset, lastimé a Twilight… soy horrible…

Rainbow: Flutter, no fue tu culpa, todas… todas hicimos mal…

Fluttershy: déjame sola… no quiero verte… a nadie… solo quiero… quiero morir…

La declaración es seguida de un tenue llanto. Rainbow permanece en silencio, la escena es demasiado dura para ella.

Limpia su rostro para apartar las lágrimas que la amenazan. Mira el revoltijo de cobijas temblantes y sollozantes frente a ella.

 _Qué más puede salir mal?_ _Sunset… Twilight… ahora Pinkie, y…_ _Fluttershy…_

 _Era esto un castigo del destino?_

… _De hecho... es seguro que esto es un castigo…_

Rainbow no supo que más hacer. Se tendió en la cama y como pudo, rodeo al bulto de telas en sus brazos, causando que este lanzara sollozos más fuertes, y que sus propios ojos dejaran caer sus lágrimas.

Fuera de la habitación, una madre desesperada no puede más que observar…

* * *

Applebloom: que… quería vernos… sub directora?

Las Crussaders yacen frente a la sub directora de la escuela. Las ventanas cerradas dan a la habitación una penumbra perturbadora, casi siniestra.

 _Los alumnos de la escuela saben que la subdirectora le gusta estar en lugares oscuros. Como si ella misma fuera una sombra ocultándose en otras sombras._

 _Esto y su profunda seriedad, la hacen ver intimidante a los ojos de cualquiera._

Las tres niñas parecen temblar levemente cuando la mirada de la mujer se posa en ellas.

Luna: … así es. Applebloom.

La pequeña del moño traga saliva y tomando su rol de líder sigue la conversación.

Applebloom: … es… es por Anon-A-Miss… de nuevo, verdad?

Luna: en efecto, tengo una pregunta que hacerles. A las tres.

Como si compartieran una clase de instinto, las tres niñas se toman de las manos.

Applebloom: qué… qué quiere… preguntarnos?

La sub directora hace silencio. Cierra los ojos y parece estar meditando lo que responderá.

El silencio no hace más que aumentar los nervios de las tres.

Las dos Crussaders aprietan firmemente las manos de su líder.

Luna: … ustedes crearon a Anon-A-Miss. Y publicaron aquellos secretos acerca de sus hermanas y sus amigas.

Las tres niñas sienten la culpa caerles encima de nuevo. Bajan la cabeza con pesar.

Luna: comprendo esa parte, pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

Levantan la mirada, curiosas, en espera que la sub directora siga hablando.

Luna: se como pudieron conocer esos secretos. Pero… como supieron acerca de los demás estudiantes?

Las tres se ven sorprendidas, se miran entre sí y parecen pensar como responder.

La sub directora espera pacientemente su respuesta.

Applebloom: … cuando abrimos la página… y publicamos, las primeras veces… recibimos varios mensajes de estudiantes…

Detuvo su explicación y miró a la sub directora, esta no hizo intento por interrumpirla.

Scootaloo decidió terminar la explicación.

Scootaloo: algunos de ellos… comenzaron a contarnos… secretos de personas que conocían de la escuela…

Ante esto el ceño de la directora se frunció y su mirada se volvió más severa. Las tres no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás.

Applebloom: a-algunos… algunos de ellos nos pedían… que publicáramos los secretos…

Luna: y accedieron a eso?

Applebloom: e-es que…

Scootaloo: en… en ese momento… no… no creímos que fuera… algo malo-

La palma de la sub directora dando un golpe en el escritorio las hace callar y dar un brinco ahogando un grito a las tres.

Luna respira profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, relaja sus hombros y procura mantener la calma.

Luna: … prosigan.

Applebloom: … d-… de-… después que publicamos… esos secretos… lle-llegaron… llegaron…

Scootaloo: llegaron más!

Grita la pequeña pelivioleta víctima de la tensión.

Scootaloo: mientras más cosas publicábamos más mensajes nos llegaban! Muchos nos contaban secretos o nos enviaban fotografías vergonzosas! No… nosotras…

Sweety: … no sabemos… que nos pasó… solo… lo hicimos…

La habitación queda en un sepulcral silencio. La sub directora mantiene sus ojos cerrados y una expresión impasible. Las niñas se mantienen juntas, tan unidas entre sí, en espera de lo que viniera.

Luna permanece sumida en sus pensamientos, forzando su mente a asimilar la reciente información.

Luna: … entonces, los estudiantes revelaron sus propios secretos, y ustedes los publicaron en su página. Es así, verdad?

Las tres asienten, el miedo es evidente en sus rostros.

Luna: … díganme, tienen aún esos mensajes que les enviaron?

El miedo es cambiado por sorpresa. No se esperaban esa pregunta.

Applebloom: los-los mensajes… n-no… ya… cerramos la página y… con eso, se borraron todos…

La sub directora suspira a través de su nariz. El silencio se retoma. Ninguna de las tres sabe que esperar.

Scootaloo: … um… quizás…

Todas ven a la pequeña atleta, esta baja la mirada y parece estar pensando.

Scootaloo: … algunas cosas… las… anoté en mi cuaderno… cuando veía los mensajes pero no tenía tiempo de hacer una publicación.

Sweety: um… quizá… yo tenga algo… en mi teléfono… le envíe algunas copias de texto a Applebloom alguna vez. No?

Applebloom: ah si, recuerdo que lo hiciste, posiblemente yo también tenga algo guardado.

Luna: bien. Quiero que las tres, reúnan tanto de ese material como puedan, así como los nombres de quienes les enviaron esos mensajes.

Applebloom: qué… qué va a hacer sub directora?

Sweety: nos castigará más?

Luna. … eso lo veremos luego. Por ahora, hagan lo que les digo. Pueden retirarse.

Las tres permanecen inseguras, y asustadas. Temiendo lo que la mujer pueda hacerles en el futuro cercano, se retiran.

Luna espera a que las tres salgan de la habitación. Cierra los ojos y entrecruza los dedos, meditanto su siguiente acción.

* * *

Celestia: por qué tenías que decirme eso…?

Pregunta con desgano la directora mientras agarra su cabeza y apoya ambos codos en su escritorio.

Su hermana menor la mira con los brazos cruzados y una total seriedad.

Luna: porque nos equivocamos. Esto aún no termina, esas niñas podrán haber confesado, y esas chicas… ya sabes… pero aún hay cabos que atar. Hermana.

Celestia mantiene su posición, siente la mano de su hermana en su hombro, haciéndola alzar la mirada encontrándose con la de ella.

Luna: … hermana, es hora de que actuemos.

* * *

 **NOTA: Si se preguntan porque es Diane, y no Pinkamena, es debido a que Pinkamena es más un reflejo de paranoia, consecuencia de una explosión de emociones, y una respuesta un tanto inconsciente. Esto por otro lado, es como un bloqueo emocional, osea que Pinkie ya no presenta emociones, pero permanece consciente, y es ella quien se cambie el nombre, por eso no es Pinkamena.**


	21. Toda la Fría Verdad

Un nuevo día en Canterlot. Un día diferente.

Una repentina asamblea se lleva a cabo en el gimnasio, todos los estudiantes han sido llamados, y por supuesto ninguno se ha negado a asistir.

Parece que no hubo tiempo de armar el escenario, solo un par de micrófonos habían sido conectados y colocados en el centro del lugar.

Todos los estudiantes reunidos muestran confusión, curiosidad, aburrimiento, y algunos, deleite por poder saltarse unos minutos de clases.

Lyra: alguien sabe de qué es esta reunión?

Octavia y Bonbon sentadas a su lado se encongen de hombros.

Bonbon: fue muy repentino, cuando entré a la escuela ya todos estaban comentando que había que venir al gimnasio.

Octavia: espero que anuncien que mejoraron la calefacción. Tanto frío es molesto.

Lyra: eeeeeeeeeeh?! Si antes dijiste éramos niñas por preocuparnos por el frío.

Octavia: ya, no significa que me guste. Si me dieran a elegir por supuesto que prefiero alejarme del frío.

Lyra: uf! Quién te entiende?

Ajena a la conversación, Vinyl menea la cabeza al ritmo de la música de sus audífonos.

* * *

Los últimos estudiantes entran al lugar, entre ellos, las Rainbooms.

 _De alguna forma Rainbow había conseguido que Fluttershy saliera de su encierro y viniera a la escuela, pero su expresión deja en claro que no quiere estar ahí._

Abrazándose a sí misma y con la mirada en el suelo, la tímida chica es llevada por su amiga cromática hasta las gradas. Pinkie... Diane, entra detrás de ellas, mostrándose en el mismo estado que el día anterior, camina sin pesar y sin prisa siguiendo a las dos primeras.

La granjera y la modista son las últimas, ambas con expresiones de derrota. Su preocupación por sus amigas es notoria, pero ninguna sabe qué hacer.

* * *

Durante varios minutos, ya todos reunidos se mantienen en sus lugares platicando, o centrados en sus propios asuntos.

Finalmente las directivas de la escuela se hacen presentes. Su llegada calla todas las voces y cada alumnovoltea para verlas.

Ambas observan un momento a todos los estudiantes, viendo sus miradas de duda e interés.

La hermana mayor, tomando su rol de directora toma el micrófono y comienza ahablar.

Celestia: antes que nada, agradezco a todos por haber venido, sé que esto ha sido repentino, pero hay un asunto que necesita ser atendido inmediatamente. Referente, a Anon-A-Miss.

Si ya tenían curiosidad ahora todos estaban realmente intrigados.

Incluso las Rainbooms se llenaron de sorpresa, incluida Diane.

Lyra y Bonbon se miraron entre si, mientras Octavia da un leve golpe con el codo a Vinyl para que esta se quite los audífonos y preste atención.

Celestia: en el último mes, un usuario anónimo ha estado exponiendo los secretos y asuntos personales de todos en las redes sociales.

Crimson Napalm: "usuario anónimo", más bien perra shimmer.

El comentario es silencioso, pero gana un asentimiento de los que están a su alrededor.

Celestia: sé bien, que todos han sido víctimas de esta "agresión cibernética". Y que esto, ha traído más de una consecuencia a la escuela.

Las Rainbooms casi sienten la mirada de la directora sobre ellas, o quizá es su mente torturándolas de nuevo, de cualquier forma bajan la cabeza llenas de culpa.

Celestia: el día de hoy, quiero informar, que la identidad de Anon-A-Miss, ha sido revelada.

No pareció haber mucha sorpresa en los estudiantes, muchos se veían incluso molestos.

Fuchsia Blush: la bruja Shimmer ha confesado su crimen? Bendito sea el señor.

Muchos comienzan a comentar entre sí acerca del asunto. La directora toma la palabra para acabar las pláticas.

Celestia: silencio por favor. Soy consciente de la acusación hacia Sunset Shimmer en estos actos. Sin embargo, y ya eh repetido esto a todos los que han acudido a mí, no hay, ni nunca ha habido evidencia que incrimine a Sunset en ellos.

Se oyen varias protestas y quejas.

La sub directora mostrando cierta molestia toma el segundo micrófono y habla.

Luna: SILENCIO!

Ante la orden todos callan y se los nota algo asustados.

Luna: Retomando lo dicho, aunque ha sido culpada por todos, jamás se mostraron pruebas que asocien a Sunset con Anon-A-Miss. Y debo añadir, que todo este tiempo, Sunset Shimmer ha dicho la verdad, ella es inocente de todos los cargos. Ella no es Anon-A-Miss.

Aunque no hay protestas, es notorio en el rostro de todos que están en desacuerdo.

Luna: la verdadera persona detrás de Anon-A-Miss se ha revelado, y hoy mismo, se presentará ante todos.

La declaración gana varias miradas de interés.

Las Rainbooms se muestran sorprendidas, temiendo por lo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Celestia: antes de proseguir, le doy la bienvenida a alguien importante para todos aquí.

Las puertas del lugar se abren, todos se sorprenden al ver quien ingresa en el lugar.

Asombro, sorpresa, murmullos y más de un jadeo se ve y se oye, mientras Twilight, caminando con gracia digna de una princesa, una pose firme y recta, un rostro sereno pero serio, se acerca al centro y se pone junto a las directivas.

Alumnos: Twilight? – es Twilight – claro que es ella – qué hace aquí? – debe venir por Sunset – ella arreglará todo.

Más comentarios similares son oídos. Pero la princesa de la amistad no parece prestarles atención, mientras con los ojos cerrados, y una postura firme se para delante de todos.

Celestia le hace entrega de un micrófono, ella lo toma y tras agradecerle se dispone a hablar.

Nadie dice nada, todos se ven ansiosos por saber lo que su dos veces salvadora tiene que decir.

Twilight: quisiera decir que es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo. Pero, no es así.

El ambiente de repente comienza aponerse tenso.

Twilight: hace más de un mes, me enteré sobre este incidente, de "Anon-A-Miss", y se bien las acusaciones que se hicieron hacia Sunset, culpándola de estar detrás de todo. Lo cierto, es que al principio no le di mucha importancia, pensé que la escuela, podría superar este conflicto fácilmente. Me equivoqué…

El silencio persiste. Todos los presentes se mantienen fuertemente centrados en lo dicho por la princesa.

Las Rainbooms sienten el peso de la culpa caer sobre ellas de nuevo. El restro de Diane regresa a su semblante frío.

Twilight: lo primero que diré, es que Sunset es inocente, siempre lo ha sido, y me sorprende, que esta escuela pueda ser capaz de culparla de estos actos.

Ahora vuelven a oírse los murmullos, aunque no tan intensos como antes. Queda en evidencia que todos mantienen firme su postura.

Twilight: la verdadera Anon-A-Miss ha confesado, y para que vean la verdad, se las presentaré aquí, y ahora.

Como si fuera una señal, las tres niñas, Applebloom, Sweety Bell, y Scootaloo, entran en el lugar. Sus miradas bajas y llenas de culpa.

Sus hermanas las ven, y resisten el instinto de correr hasta ellas.

Todos los alumnos miran con asombro como las tres niñas se paran junto a la princesa y las directivas, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Lyra: … es esto una especie de broma?

Incluso Vinyl levanta una ceja detrás de sus gafas.

Twilight: secundaria Canterlot, les presento a "Anon-A-Miss". Mejor conocidas como Applebloom, Sweety Bell, y Scootaloo.

No hay respuesta, el asombro y la confusión es demasiado grande. El cuarto entero se detiene.

Amatyst Star: de qué rayos están hablando?!

Twilight: ellas crearon la cuenta de "Anon-A-Miss", y se hicieron cargo de expandir toda la información de la cuenta.

Cloudy Kicks: no es cierto! Fue Sunset Shimmer!

Antes de que la princesa dimensional pudiera decir algo, la líder de las crussaders, superando su miedo toma el micrófono y habla con la verdad.

Applebloom: nosotras empezamos todo! … yo robé el teléfono de Sunset y conseguí las fotos de mi hermana y sus amigas, … eh hice la cuenta para incriminar a Sunset…

Ante el valor de su líder las demás no se quedan atrás.

Sweety: yo tomé el diario de mi hermana, y ayudé a esparcir todas las publicaciones.

Scootaloo: y yo me enteré de todo sobre Rainbow, en mi práctica de Soccer. Fuimos nosotras…

Celestia toma un respiro profundo, ver a las niñas confesar alivia un poco su estrés.

Captain Planet: no les creo nada! Sunset es la culpable, es la única que hubiera podido saber los secretos de todos.

Applebloom: no es así!

Sweety: pudimos saber los secretos de todos, porque todos enviaron mensajes a la cuenta para contarlos.

Si pensaron que ya no podían sorprenderse más, se equivocaron…

Jadeos, ojos grandes, incluso miradas de preocupación se dispersaron rápidamente por todos.

Crimson Napalm: eso es ridículo! Son solo mentiras!

Las tres niñas dan una mirada a la directora de la escuela, esta da un asentimiento y permite a las niñas sacar sus teléfonos.

Más miradas curiosas, y algunas un tanto nerviosas.

Applebloom: Pixel Pizzaz fue quien escribió diciendo que a Violet Blurr le toma fotos a chicos sin camisa y las colecciona.

Pixel Pizzaz gana una mirada de todos, especialmente de sus compañeras Violet Blurr y Photo Phinish quienes la miran con sorpresa y enojo.

Sweety Bell: Cherry Crash fue quien acusó a Lyra y Bonbon de tener una relación demasiado íntima.

Lyra: QUÉ?!

Grita la pelimenta al levantarse y girarse a ver a la chica de cabello verdoso.

Lyra: tienes algún problema lechuga?!

CherryCrash: lechuga?! Mira quien habla menta homo!

Lyra: espera que te ponga las manos encima!

Lyra es prontamente detenida por Bonbon y Octavia.

Bonbon: Lyra por favor cálmate.

Octavia: Lyra! No te alteres por cosas así, son solo tonterías.

Trixie: tonterías es lo que estoy escuchando ahora, esto es solo una patética actuación para intentar convencernos de la falsa inocencia de SunsetShimmer.

Scootaloo: si? Cómo cuando tú dijiste que Octavia Melody solo anda con Vinyl Scrath porque le da lástima que no pueda hablar?

Trixie quedó estática ante eso… Octavia igual...

Octavia: … ahora si la mato.

Esta vez fueron Lyra y Bonbon quienes tuvieron que detener a Octavia mientras esta gruñía.

Bonbon: Octavia calmate.

Lyra: calma tu bipolaridad de una vez.

Octavia: QUE VYNIL SEA UNA CHICA CALLADA NO TE DA DERECHO A MOLESTARLA!

La ira de la chelista es tan notoria, que hace a Trixie tomar lo primero que tiene a mano, en este caso a Micro Chips, y usarlo como escudo.

Vinyl se levanta y toma a su amiga por los hombros, hace una seña con la mano como si le dijera que no le de importancia.

Applebloom: Brawly Beats reveló que Sandalwoods usa perfume de mujer.

BrawlyBeats: qu-dha-tc- e-eso no es cierto…!

Sandalwoods frunce el ceño de forma molesta y a la vez dolida.

Sandalwoods: … que sepas, que solo uso el que huele a flores! A quien no le gusta el olor de las flores?! Y es solo para casos de extrema necesidad!

A este punto todos los presetes comenzaban a sentir la presión, razón por la que nuevamente, empiezan a dispersarse los urmullos y acusaciones.

Sweety Bell: Ringo comentó que Valhallen es bizco y que por eso cubre sus ojos con su cabello.

El joven de melena no dice nada, pero se quita el cabello del rostro para desmentir ese hecho y mirar con enojo al chico de lentes oscuros.

Scootaloo: debo mencionar lo que Thunderbass dijo sobre Curly Winds y Wiz Kid?

A este punto el gimnasio se convirtió en un campo de guerra, estudiantes gritando y lanzando acusaciones, muchos de ellos amenazaban con lanzarse unos sobre otros en cualquier segundo.

La situación en pocos segundos se había salido de control.

Luna: SILENCIOOOOOOO!

El grito de la sub directora resuena en todo el lugar, cual rugido tormentoso, los altavoces crean un profundo eco que se extiende por varios segundos. Al instante todos los estudiantes retroceden, algunos se encogen del miedo.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Twilight pide el micrófono a las Crussaders, ellas se lo entregan.

Twilight: … la identidad de Anon-A-Miss ha sido revelada, y no es Sunset Shimmer.

Las miradas de todos está ahora sobre las tres niñas.

Las Crussaders de inmediato de juntan sintiendo el enojo de todos, es entonces que Twilight se para frente a ellas, como defendiéndolas.

Twilight: pero, tampoco son las Crussaders.

Sorpresa…

Twilight: Anon-A-Miss, son todos aquí. Todos traicionaron la confianza y el cariño de sus amigos, a fin de obtener risas, y una excusa para agredir a una chica inocente.

El silencio se posa en todo el lugar, todos los estudiantes parecen deprimirse.

Twilight: hasta donde puedo ver, solo hay una persona que jamás fue parte de esto, y es Sunset, a quien todos en un acto de hipocresía, señalaron y juzgaron como culpable.

Ahora la vergüenza se distingue en cada rostro.

Twilight: … y lo que me pregunto. Es, Por qué? Que ganó alguno de ustedes con todo esto? Acusaron a Sunset al punto de ruptura, crearon un escenario inexistente, solo para poder odiarla.

Solo silencio…

Twilight: … Por qué?

…

Ningúna respuesta llega…

…

La directora pide el micrófono a su hermana, y habla.

Celestia: Applebloom, Sweety Bell, y Scootaloo, ya han recibido su castigo, estarán en detención y bajo extrema vigilancia durante el resto del año, asistirán a un curso durante el verano, y se verá que no ocupen equipo digital sin supervisión.

Scootaloo: no me quejo, pudo salirnos peor.

Susurra la pequeña, sus amigas están de acuerdo.

Celestia: en cuanto al resto… creo que no puedo hacer mucho. Aunque me veo tentada a suspender todo club y evento escolar.

Lo último es un susurro, audible solo gracias al micrófono.

Celestia: … de una u otra forma, con la verdad revelada, la página cerrada, y con Sunset… habiéndose transferido… espero que esto de por terminada esta crisis.

Todos los estudiantes se miraron, inseguros de que decir, o que pensar.

Twilight: … creí que la escuela había cambiado. Que habían aprendido algo de la mistad, me equivoqué… solo espero, que todos estén felices con lo que han ganado. Sea lo que sea.

No dice más, simplemente deja el micrófono y se retira, sin si quiera ver hacia los alumnos.

Todos la ven, tantos sentimientos mezclados en cada mirada.

Celestia: … pueden volver a sus clases.

Sin decir más, deja el micrófono y se retira por el mismo camino que la princesa de la amistad.

La sub directora mira a las que iniciaron todo esto, y les habla con una voz calmada.

Luna: niñas, ustedes también pueden irse, gracias, por venir.

Scootaloo: … teníamos que hacerlo.

Sweety: sub directora, ahora todos…

Luna: estarán bien, estoy segura que nadie se atreverá a señalarlas. Y si llega ocurrir, pueden venir conmigo.

Las tres dan una reverencia de agradecimiento, y procurando no ser vistas, se alejan del lugar.

Luna observa a los estudiantes, aún inmóviles en sus propios asientos, todos se ven sumergidos en sus pensamientos propios. Suspira y se retira también.

* * *

Lentamente, recuperándose lo suficiente como para moverse, todos se dirigen a sus propias clases.

Murmullos, pláticas sumamente suaves, y muchos lamentos son oídos mientras todos caminan.

Fluttershy vuelve a dejar fluir sus lágrimas, Rainbow, procurando retener las suyas, intenta consolarla.

Rarity y Applejack se apoyan entre sí, para no caer ante la culpa de nuevo.

Diane, solo camina, sin mostrar emoción, su semblante tan frío, como el aire invernal que se siente en los pasillos.

 _Todos sienten la escuela incluso más fría mientras caminan._

* * *

Flash mira hacia el suelo, como todos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero a diferencia de los demás, él tiene otras ideas.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron al frente de la oficina de la directora. Tras meditarlo por un momento, se dispone a llamar.

Celestia: gracias por venir Twilight.

La voz de la directora al otro lado de la puerta y la mención de ese nombre lo detiene.

Twilight: … era lo que debía hacer…

Inseguro, pero curioso, acerca el oído a la puerta para oír la conversación.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto, las dos directivas y la joven equestre se mantienen en su plática.

Luna: las niñas tienen su castigo, ya todos saben la verdad, y Sunset… puedo confiar en que estará bien. Espero que con esto, podamos cerrar el capítulo.

Celestia: … incluso con esto… tengo miedo que la escuela no vuelva a la normalidad.

Luna: … tomará mucho, pero, seguro superamos esto.

Celestia deja ver su clara inseguridad. Agregándole preocupación al ver a Twilight cabizbaja.

Celestia: estás bien Twilight?

La chica dimensional demora unos segundos en contestar.

Twilight: … estaré bien, solo… … aún… tengo mucho en que pensar.

La preocupación de ambas mujeres es notoria. Más cuando la chica empieza a toser.

La mayor de las hermanas se apresura a poner una mano en la frente de la chica.

Celestia: parece que te quiere dar fiebre de nuevo. Es mejor que regreses a casa y descanses.

Luna: yo la llevaré, es mejor que tú te quedes, por si llegara a ocurrir cualquier incidente.

Twilight: puedo volver sola, me eh memorizado el camino desde la escuela hasta su casa, estoy segura que puedo guiarme, incluso caminando.

Celestia: ni hablar, podrías caer enferma de nuevo, alguien debe llevarte.

Fue ese el momento que la persona detrás de la puerta, escogió para tocar. La sub directora respondió al llamado, abre la puerta dejando ver al joven peliazul.

Flash: am, yo… buenos días…

* * *

El automóvil de Flash se mueve tranquilamente por las frías calles de la ciudad.

Twilight: gracias por traerme. Aunque… no era necesario.

Flash: la directora Celestia me lo pidió. Cómo podría negarme? Además, me siento mejor, si se que llegaste con bien.

Twilight: … gracias Flash…

El silencio los rodea. Flash mantiene su vista en el camino, pero su mente está dando vueltas en muchas cosas. Respira profundo y reúne el valor para hablar.

Flash: Twilight…

Ella no habla, pero nota como se voltea hacia él, mostrando que lo escucha.

Flash: … hay algo… que pueda hacer?

Twilight: que puedas…?

Flash: … para ayudar a Sunset. Ayudarte a ti. Yo solo… veo como, todos lloran y… siento… me siento impotente…

Twilight: … no es tu asunto Flash.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, se permite bajar la mirada. Su tono de voz se vuelve serio.

Flash: si lo es… tú, Sunset, ambas, me importan mucho…

Con su vista en el suelo no lo nota, pero las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan.

Twilight: Flash…

Flash: … antes… veía a Sunset, la veía llorando… y yo… jamás hice nada para ayudarla…

La princesa baja la mirada. Recordando el como fue incapaz de ayudar a su amiga.

Flash: … fui un cobarde! … y ahora, ella no está, y te veo a ti, y a las demás, todas están lastimadas, y yo sigo sin hacer nada, siento que… Ugh!

Golpea su frente contra el volante. El sonido de un par de cláxones le hace evidenciar el cambio en las luces de la calle, al instante pone en marcha el vehículo.

El silencio los rodea. La princesa parece insegura de que decir.

Flash: … Sunset dijo, que todo esto aún la afectaba. Ella aún, resiente todo lo que pasó…

Twilight se abraza a sí misma. Reviviendo en su cabeza aquella mañana, la última en que vio a Sunset…

Flash: no soporto no poder hacer nada. Dime… Twilight… puedo ayudar de alguna forma…?

No hay respuesta. La princesa de Equestria guarda silencio y cierra los ojos.

Twilight: … … no lo se Flash… … no lo se…

Él suspira por la nariz, se permite cerrar los ojos para descansar su cabeza un segundo, antes de volver al camino.

Pasan el resto del viaje en silencio, Flash estaciona su automóvil frente a la casa de las directivas.

Twilight: … gracias de nuevo, por traerme.

Flash: … si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme. … por favor llámame, dime si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, con tal de ayudar…

La joven se permite una ligera sonrisa que regala al chico.

Twilight: eres muy noble Flash.

Flash: … solo quiero ayudar. Eres mi… amiga... y, Sunset también.

La sonrisa se borra, Twilight mira hacia el suelo con ojos llorosos.

Twilight: … cuida de Sunset, en verdad, ella es una amiga que nadie querría perder.

Sin otra palabra, la chica abre la puerta y con un gesto de despedida va hacia la casa.

La ve alejarse, siente una presión en el pecho, lo obliga a salir del auto y gritar.

Flash: Twilight!

Ella se voltea, algo sorprendida por el llamado.

Flash: se que Sunset está dolida! Pero… si alguien la conoce bien soy yo! Y se…! Se que ella…! Aunque esté molesta! Se que te sigue viendo como amiga! y a las demás…! Solo…

Guarda silencio. Ella no hace intento por detener sus palabras.

Flash: … se que ella volverá… lo sé… porque… la conozco…

Aprieta con fuerza sus puños, resiste el ardor de sus ojos, y procura esconder el par de lágrimas que se escapan de ellos.

Flash: yo… yo lo sé…

Ambos se miran, sus ojos heridos, sus cuerpos temblando ligeramente, por el frío, … o algo más…

Twilight: … espero, que tengas razón…

A los pocos segundos, la chica desaparece dentro de la casa.

Flash queda en su lugar otro par de segundos, el viento frío lo obliga a reaccionar y meterse dentro del auto.

Se apoya en el volante y trata de despejar su cabeza.

* * *

Twilight en el interior de la casa, se deja caer en el sofá, se recuesta y abraza sus piernas contra su pecho.

" _Sunset: por favor, no regreses._ "

* * *

La escuela sigue fría, silenciosa, los estudiantes en sus clases, pero muchos, no se ven centrados.

* * *

La directora en su oficina, intenta poner atención a los documentos que debe llenar, pero su cabeza no coopera.

En su lugar se mantiene recordando la reciente reunión. El como ya todos saben la verdad, y… lo que eso significa…

" _Luna: …_ _Espero que con esto, podamos cerrar el capítulo._ "

Celestia: … -pensando- cerrarlo…

* * *

Flash: … yo creo en ti… quiero… quiero creer…

* * *

Twilight: … daría lo que fuera por tu perdón…

* * *

Celestia: … no quiero… no quiero que esto acabe así…

* * *

 _Flash: Sunset…_

 _Twilight: Sunset…_

 _Celestia: Sunset…_

 _Cuanta falta nos haces…_

…

…

Levanta la Mirada, ve alrededor, el maestro centrado en su lección, y todos los alumnos tomando apuntes.

Se queda algo distraída, pero finalmente con una suave sacudida a su cabeza, regresa a sus propios apuntes.

Sunset: -pensando- estoy imaginando cosas.

* * *

 **NOTA (sin mucha importancia): perdón si escribí mal algún nombre o si el nombre no es correcto, como no quise escribir "alumno 1" "alumno 2" etc busqué algunos personajes en la wiki, pero no puse mucha atención.**

 **NOTA (Importante): Perdón por no actualizar hace mucho, pero eh tenido conflictos aquí y allá en fin, problemas para** **escribir.**

 **Ademas, debo confesar que esta historia, estaba destinada a terminar en unos cuantos caps más, pero con todo lo que ha** **gustado, y las ideas que me han dado e inspirado, pues me dan ganas de hacerla más larga, lo malo es que debo pensar bien como acomodar las cosas nuevas para que no se vea forzada, (de lo contrario no me gustaría como me quedará la historia). Por esto, probablemente me tarde en continuar la historia en lo que arreglo los detalles, solo pido paciencia, y espero que les gusten lo que sigue.**

 **Con eso dicho, hasta otra n_n/**


	22. Todo está Perfecto

Era aún temprano en la mañana, lo suficiente para que la joven de lentes pudiese prepararse, desayunar, tomar su transporte y llegar a la escuela.

De no ser por un detallito…

Twilight: donde está?! Ugh, juraría que lo guardé junto a mis registros de ciencia.

La chica había desordenado por completo su habitación, entre cuadernos, papeles, prendas de ropa y varios artículos desparramados por el suelo, era difícil distinguir algo…

Twilight: uf, Spike!

Desde debajo de una pila de camisas se ve moverse algo, ese algo se sacude con fuerza y elimina las ropas de encima dejando a la vista un pequeño perro de aspecto muy peculiar. El pequeño da un par de ladridos y salta desde su cama acercándose a la chica.

Twilight: Spike, has visto mi reporte histórico acerca de la historia de grandes reportes de historia?

El perrito ladea la cabeza y hace un sonido de cachorro demostrando confusión.

Twilight: juraría que lo tenía en el cajón de mi escritorio.

La chica ve al reloj.

Twilight: el autobús no tarda en llegar, le prometí al profesor llevarlo hoy, no puedo no llevarlo, pero si no lo encuentro pronto llegaré tarde! Mi registro perfecto de asistencia! Spike pronto, ayúdame a encontrarlo!

El canino da un gesto que casi parece militar y se apresura a olfatear todo en el cuarto. Su dueña saca varios cajones de su armario dejando todos los artículos desparramarse en el suelo y apartarlos con sus manos en busca de alguna señal.

Tras unos segundos oye los ladridos de su perro, voltea y lo ve apoyando las patas delanteras en su librero, ladrando y observando arriba de este.

Twilight: lo encontraste Spike?

Más ladridos son la respuesta mientras sigue mirando arriba del mueble moviendo su cola.

La chica mira en lo alto, distinguiendo una caja metálica.

Twilight: ahí dentro, están mis investigaciones inconclusas… ah! Es cierto!

Tomando la silla de su escritorio la usa para subirse y alcanzar la caja. Esta no se nota pesada pues fácilmente la lleva hasta su escritorio, un par de toques quitan los seguros y al abrirla ve una pequeña carpeta.

Twilight: aquí está! Es verdad, lo guardé aquí luego del incidente del ácido clorídrico. Buen trabajo Spike.

Una sonrisa y suaves caricias son la recompensa del canino. Este las disfruta.

Twilight está a punto de cerrar la caja de nuevo cuando ve algo en su interior. Un recordé de periódico, con una fotografía en él.

" _Gran espectáculo, Canterlot y su Batalla de las Bandas"_

Es el titular de la noticia, y en la fotografía, un rostro familiar…

 _..._

 _A su mente llegan recuerdos…_

 _Los análisis de las anomalías de aquella noche… toda su atención en aquel teatro al aire libre… ondas de energía, actividad magnética, fenómenos climáticos…_

 _Todo esto agregado a los extraños registros de semanas pasadas que ya tenía sobre la escuela._

 _Tras ver su investigación no tener avances significativos, guardó todos los datos de su computadora en una memoria digital, y dejo está en la caja, junto al recorte del periódico donde se contaba la noticia._

 _..._

Mira la fotografía, mira atentamente a la joven con cabello de fuego que se ve allí.

" _Sunset: yo… temo que no se lo que pasa._ "

 _..._

" _Sunset: si cosas raras pasaron pero… no presté mucha atención…_ "

 _..._

Twilight: … ella, si sabe lo que pasa…

* * *

La mañana empezó muy… musical…

 _Desde que había llegado al a escuela, Sonata se la había pasado entonando melodías, por lo general suaves, pero de vez en cuando subía el volumen._

 _Los estudiantes se veían consternados por su actitud, pero la mayoría de ellos parecía ignorarla y solo centrarse en sus asuntos._

Así lo hace Sunset mientras intercambia libros en su casillero.

Una fuerte cántico se oye a su lado.

O… al menos lo intenta…

Sunset: Sonata…

Sonata: Si Sunsita?

Sunset: … se que, estás feliz… por lo de tu voz y todo, pero… crees que podrías, bajar un poco el volumen?

Sonata: lo siento, es que, estoy tan feliz! Extrañaba tanto poder cantar.

Sunset suspira.

 _No puede realmente culpar a la chica, probablemente, ella misma estaría igual si de repente pudiera hacer levitar cosas como en un pasado._

Su pensamiento se rompe y se sorprende al encontrar a la peliazul abrazándola fuertemente.

Sonata: Muchas gracias Sunset!

La sonrisa y la inesperada muestra de afecto no hacen sino confundirla, y mucho.

Sunset: qué? Y yo qué hice?

Sonata: tú me devolviste mi voz!

Sunset: qué?! Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver?

Para responder la sirena se separa de ella pero mantiene su gran sonrisa.

Sonata: pues Duh! Desde lo de las bandas no tenía mi voz, y desde entonces estuve sin poder cantar, estuve así todo este tiempo en la escuela, pero ahora, tú te apareces, y paw! Puedo cantar otra vez!

Sunset: eso es solo coincidencia.

Sonata: uh? Por qué lo dices?

Sunset: pues, porque, yo no eh hecho nada como para que recuperes tu magia.

Sonata: um, en realidad, solo puedo cantar, pero, no puedo hechizar al agente.

Sunset: … lo has intentado?

Una mirada de sorpresa, un desvío de ojos y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonata: claaaaro que no. Noup! Para nada.

Sunset la ve con reproche, pero pronto ignora la situación.

Sunset: Sonata yo no te devolví tu voz.

Sonata: entonces como puedo cantar otra vez?

Sunset: yo que voy a saber? Quizás el efecto pasó y tu magia se restauró sola.

Sonata: … um, pero… Adagio y Aria siguen sin poder cantar.

Sunset: … quizá a ellas les tome más tiempo.

Sonata: o quizá tengo mi voz gracias a ti!

Sunset: pero yo no hice nada. Es más, ni siquiera tengo magia.

Sonata: y esa cosa del caballo arco íris gigante?

Sunset: … eso… es diferente, y ya no tengo ese poder.

Sonata: a-

Sunset: y! … no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

El ceño de Sunset se frunce, Sonata siente el ambiente y decide acabar la conversación.

Se separan poco después, cada una yendo a su respectiva clase.

* * *

Sonata camina con destino a su clase. Repentinamente, siente una mano en su hombro.

Se detiene y al voltear, ve a una chica de salvaje melena verdosa sonreírle.

* * *

La primera hora transcurrió sin incidentes. Fue en el primer descanso que Sunset vio una escena ya conocida.

Twilight tiene frente a ella a tres chicas, se denota que no es una charla amistosa.

Chica: tienes algún problema Spackles?

Twilight: es… Sparkle…

Chica: no me corrijas! No eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

Twilight: n-no eh hecho eso solo-

Chica: cállate!

Twilight retrocede y se encoge un poco, mira a la chica que le habla y a las dos que la acompañan, todas dirigiéndole una mirada molesta.

Chica: eres una molestia, deberías de quedarte encerrada en tu sótano, para así no molestar a nadie más.

Las otras dos asienten en acuerdo. Twilight no dice nada, pero agacha la cabeza con una expresión de tristeza.

La chica parece estar a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de Sunset la detiene.

Sunset: déjala.

La tres chicas voltean a verla, Twilight también levanta la mirada, sonríe un poco.

Twilight: Sunset…

Las tres miran a la recién llegada, el ceño de la del medio se frunce.

Chica: o qué?

Sunset no responde, en su lugar mira fijamente a la chica, toma solo unos segundos que esta se sienta aterrada por el brillo amenazante de sus ojos. Tanto ella como sus compañeras empiezan a temblar y retroceden, Sunset no aparta su vista de ellas, finalmente las tres se apartan presurosamente del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sunset las ve marcharse y luego voltea a su conocida pelivioleta.

Sunset: estás bien Twilight?

Twilight: s-si, gra… gracias, Sunset…

Sunset: … Twilight, por qué tantos estudiantes te tratan así? Desde que nos conocimos, eh visto que muchos te agreden.

La chica de lentes mira hacia el suelo, con una mezcla de culpa y pesar.

Twilight: … ha sido así… desde que entré a secundaria… supongo, que es… porque siempre saco buenas notas.

Sunset: … cómo eso tiene sentido?

Twilight: … la Preparatoria Cristal es una escuela reconocida, y muy influyente, los estudiantes que se gradúan aquí tienen muchas oportunidades en el futuro, y… los más destacados… aún más…

Sunset: y tú, eres la mejor de la escuela.

Dice al recordar el día en que vio las calificaciones de los exámenes.

Twilight asiente en silencio.

Sunset: … entonces, te molestan porque están celosos.

Twilight: yo… yo creo… quiero decir…

Sunset: pero por qué lo soportas? Deberías defenderte, o decírselo a alguien.

Twilight: … cuando intento defenderme… termino empeorando las cosas… muchos terminan empujándome, robándome cosas, incluso… go… golpeándome…

A la mente de Sunset viene el día en que vió a Lighting Dust agrediendo a Twilight.

Twilight: … por eso… dejo que solo pase… eventualmente, se aburren y… se van…

Aunque intentó sonar segura, el dolor en su voz es evidente.

Se hace silencio entre ambas. La pelivioleta mantiene su mirada en el suelo, la ex equina parece sumida en sus pensamientos.

Respira profundo y se acerca.

Sunset: hey, no estés así. Ya no tienes que aguantar a esa gente, estoy yo para ayudarte.

Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda, y una cálida sonrisa.

Twilight: … por qué… me ayudas tanto…?

Parece dudar. O quizá pensar en como responder, hasta darle otra sonrisa.

Sunset: no necesito una razón. Si tienes problemas, puedes venir conmigo.

La mira un momento, y le da una agradecida sonrisa. Sunset le regresa una igual.

Oye algo, casi como un "click". Voltea hacia la dirección pero no distingue nada.

Twilight: … pasa… pasa algo Sunset?

Sunset: um, no, no es nada.

?: Sunset!

El grito llama la atención de ambas, voltean para ver a Sonata acercarse corriendo. Esta al alcanzarlas se apoya en sus rodillas y respira agitada.

Sonata: Sunset, por fin… te encuentro… hay necesito agua.

Sunset: qué pasa Sonata?

Twilight: no se puede correr en los pasillos…

Sonata: Sunset! Quieres volver a tocar en una banda?!

La pregunta se hace con una gran sonrisa. Ambas cosas confunden a la ex equina.

Sunset: qué?

Sonata: se está formando una banda, y tú sabes de bandas! Por qué no te unes?

Sunset: … Sonata, mira el tema de bandas ya-

Twilight: excelente idea!

Ambas ex equestres voltean con sorpresa a su compañera de lentes.

Sunset: … qué?

Twilight: las bandas musicales son una actividad recrativa saludable, que además ayuda al ejercicio y desarrollo tanto del cuerpo como la mente, y es una forma de expresión altamente satisfactoria.

Sunset: … de nuevo, qué?

Sonata: MUY BIEN! Vamos! Tenemos tiempo antes de la siguiente hora!

Twilight: guíanos Sonata!

Antes de darse cuenta, es prontamente empujada por la joven científica en dirección guiada por la cantante.

Sunset: y repito, QUÉ?!

* * *

Chica: bienvenidas! A mi santuario!

Las tres ven a una joven estudiante de largo y salvaje cabello verdoso, con una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus manos hacia la gran habitación decorada con decenas de instrumentos musicales de todo tipo.

Twilight: … um, este es el salón de música de la escuela.

Chica: detalles detalles. Mi nombre es Lemon Zest! Y la música es mi alma!

No hay respuesta. Ex equina tiene una mirada de duda, ex sirena una sonrisa, y ex… nada, de curiosidad.

Sunset: … um, soy Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: yo… Twilight, Sparkle.

Sonata: y Sonata!

Lemon: lo sé, las conozco a las tres. Aunque es cierto que es la primera vez que hablamos. Excepto quizá, por Sparks.

Twilight no habla, pero desvía un poco la mirada con inseguridad.

Sunset: … um, y qué hacemos aquí?

Lemon: iré al punto, quiero formar una banda escolar, para hacer temblar este lugar!

Twilight: um, la escuela, ya tiene una banda de música.

Lemon: pff, banda de aburridos eso es lo que son, esos tipos no saben nada de música.

Sonata: estoy de acuerdo, los eh escuchado tocar, y son más aburridos que las novelas de Aria. … bueno, quizá no tanto.

Lemon: justo por eso, eh decidido armar una banda propia. El problema, es que aquí todos son aburridos, no eh tenido suerte reuniendo personas que quieran tocar en ella.

Sonata sigue sonriendo, mientras Sunset y Twilight se miran un tanto confundidas.

Sunset: y nosotras estamos aquí porque…

Lemon: porque eh decidido que Sonata será la cantante principal!

Sonata: YAY!

La felicidad de la peliazul es tangible, las otras dos mantienen su confusión.

Lemon: pero una banda no es solo una cantante, y la sirenita me dijo…

Se acerca a Sunset y extendiendo su brazo le toca la nariz con su índice.

Lemon: que tú has estado en una banda!

Sunset: … … am…

Lemon: también cantas?

Sonata: y como canta! Su voz formó una bomba de magia que explotó y se convirtió en un caballo mágico gigante!

Silencio…

Lemon: nice, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Twilight: … caballo?

Sunset: … si… mira, eso de la banda, yo ya dejé esas cosas.

Lemon: ow vamos, no te portes como el resto de aburridos de la escuela.

Sunset: lo siento, pero no quiero ser parte de otra banda.

Sonata: awwww vamos Sunsita~ será divertido!

Sunset: ya dije-

Twilight: vamos Sunset únete.

La sorpresa de la chica no se hace esperar al escuchar a su compañera de lentes.

Sunset: tú también Twilight?

Twilight: bueno, aún no te has unido a ningún club, es importante tener actividades extracurriculares, para descansar la mente de los estudios y dar un mejor desempeño.

Sonata: Si! Estoy de acuerdo! No entendí lo que dijo pero estoy de acuerdo en que debes unirte!

Sunset: miren eso de las bandas y la guitarra ya-

Lemon: alto! Tocas la guitarra?

Sunset: … no…

Lemon: eso lo decide! Serás guitarrista y segunda voz!

Sunset: pero no eh dicho que si!

Twilight: vamos Sunset, necesitas alguna actividad extra curricular. Qué mejor que una en la que ya tienes experiencia?

Sunset: por qué tanta insistencia de parte de todas?

Sonata: yo solo quiero volver a cantar, no eh estado en un escenario desde la batalla de las bandas, y antes de eso… pasó mucho más tiempo…

Un tono de lamento es audible en la voz de la cantante, las tres chicas presentes se preocupan, aunque solo Sunset comprende verdaderamente la razón.

Sonata: soy una sirena, amo cantar, amo que la gente me escuche, yo… solo… quiero sentirme como yo misma de nuevo…

Lemon: … wow, que profundo Dustie.

Sunset: … yo… entiendo eso… pero, esto de las bandas…

Lemon: mira, hagamos algo.

Lemon sonríe a Sunset y relaja sus hombros para hablar.

Lemon: tengamos un periodo de prueba, digamos, dos semanas? Juntémonos toquemos un poco hagamos música, y si no te convence la idea, no insistiré más. Qué te parece?

Sonata: porfi Sunsita. Con azúcar arriba?

Con una mirada condenadamente adorable mira a la ex equina quien tiene que desvíar los ojos a fin de no caer en la trampa.

No funciona…

Sunset: ugh, bien, dos semanas, y si no me gusta, lo dejamos.

Sonata: YAY! TE AMO SUNSET!

Un grito y una sensación de ruptura de columna procedente de un abrazo sirven como muestra de gratitud.

Sunset: oxigeno… por favor…

Lemon: de acuerdo, empecemos a tocar!

El sonido de la campana escolar se deja oír.

Sunset: mejor cuando terminemos las clases.

Lemon: pues si no hay de otra…

* * *

La segunda hora de clase llegó, y como es habitual, Sunset no presta demasiada atención.

A comparación de los demás estudiantes, quienes parecen máquinas escribiendo cosas no del todo claras en sus respectivos cuadernos, Sunset se conforma con información Más corta y básica.

Su rostro refleja su aburrimiento, igual que el bostezo que se las arregla para esconder.

Un curioso sonido, un "click"? le llama la atención y la hace voltear levemente. A sus ojos solo llega la visión de sus compañeros siguiendo la clase.

Sunset: … -pensando- mis oídos están defectuosos, tendré que comprarme unos nuevos.

* * *

Otra campana, otra hora terminada.

Sunset sale del salón, solo da unos pasos antes de sentir a alguien empujarla desde atrás al salir corriendo.

Sunset: oye!

El estudiante no parece oírla mientras corre y se pierde por el pasillo.

Sunset: pero que gente.

Sigue su camino, pero no tarda en escuchar una voz conocida.

Sonata: Sunset!

Voltea encontrándose con la peliazul quien le sonríe.

Sonata: Sunset! Estás libre esta tarde?

Sunset: um, por qué?

Sonata: quería invitarte a mi casa.

Sunset: … tu casa…

Sonata: si, como nos divertimos mucho la última vez, creí que te gustaría venir de nuevo.

Sunset: … por qué justamente hoy?

Sonata: uh? Tienes algo que hacer?

Sunset: … no.

Sonata: entonces, quieres?

 _Lo pensó por un momento._

 _La última visita a las sirenas resultó ser… agradable…? No… tranquila? Eso sonaba mejor._

Sunset: … supongo…

Sonata: yay! Te espero a la salida de clase. Ah no iré a almorzar hoy, Lemon quiere practicar algunas canciones para la banda. bye bye!

La sonriente sirena de aleja casi saltando por el pasillo.

Sunset: … no puedo creer que una vez le tuve miedo.

Con ese pensamiento en voz alta sigue su paso.

* * *

Tras pasar la mañana, llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Sunset fue la primera en la cafetería, como ya es su costumbre se sentó en la primera mesa vacía que encontró. Dejó su recipiente con comida casera en la mesa y esperó a su acompañante de lentes para empezar a comer.

Se oye un estruendo, seguido de un par de gritos. Se voltea presenciando una escena.

Chica: mi bufanda! Mi hermosa bufanda de Kasiri!

Grita la joven estudiante mientras ve su uniforme y su blanca bufanda manchados con la comida recién servida, y que ahora está dispersa por el suelo junto a una bandeja caída.

La chica tras ver las machas en su bufanda voltea para ver a una temerosa Twilight quien con su propia charola da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Twilight: lo-lo siento, no… no te vi-

Chica: te das cuenta lo que has hecho?! Has arruinado mi bufanda Kasiri de diseñador exportada desde Francia!

Twilight: lo-lo siento, te-te la pagaré-

Chica: PAGARLA?! Crees que puedes pagarla?! Esta bufanda vale más que tu casa!

Twilight: l-lo siento…

Chica: lo sientes?! Eres una idiota!

De un manotazo tira la bandeja de Twilight junto al almuerzo de esta. La joven científica retrocede ante la agresión y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos.

Toda la escena había ganado la atención de todos en el salón. Pero ninguno parecía interesado en intervenir. Fuese para bien o mal de la científica.

Chica: niña estúpida sin cerebro! Ojalá te prohibieran la entrada a la escuela.

Twilight no puede hacer más que mirar hacia abajo y contener su dolor.

Chica: eres una amenaza para las personas normales!

Una mano es colocada en el hombro de la agresiva chica..

Chica: y tú que quieres?!

Su pregunta y su agresión mueren en el segundo que se voltea.

Sunset posa en ella esos ojos tan siniestros cargados de seriedad y enfado.

La chica comienza a temblar, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese oscuro brillo esmeralda. Todo el lugar queda en completo silencio.

Finalmente la chica se voltea y huye del lugar a toda prisa. Sunset la ve irse antes de acercarse a su compañera.

Sunset: estás bien Twilight?

Twilight: … s… si…

Sunset nota pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos de Twilight, le levanta un poco los lentes y con suavidad las aparta, Twilight no se resiste.

Sus oídos captan lo que parecen murmullos, es entonces que nota como son el centro de atención de todos.

Sunset: … hey Twi, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

No espera respuesta y toma a la chica de la mano para luego salir ambas del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes.

No pasa mucho antes que la gran mayoría regrese a su propia comida y asuntos. Salvo, por un estudiante quien sonríe viendo algo en sus manos.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el patio trasero de la escuela. Estaba mayormente vacío a esa hora, por lo que decidieron sentarse en un banco del lugar.

Sunset extiende el recipiente con su almuerzo a Twilight.

Sunset: ten, come.

Twilight: ah, n-no, no podría, es tu almuerzo.

Sunset: está bien, no podría estar tranquila si sé que no comiste.

Twilight: … lo mismo podría decir…

Sunset: je je, de acuerdo, compartamos.

Quitando la tapa deja ver sus vegetales picados al vapor.

Twilight: no Sunset, es tu almuerzo.

Ella no la escucha y en su lugar agarra el tenedor, toma un poco del alimento y lo dirige a Twilight.

Sunset: aaaaaa-bre.

Twilight ve la escena, luego coloca una mirada de fastidio.

Twilight: … no es en serio.

Sunset: anda Twily, abre la boca, aaaah.

Twilight: Sunset, no soy una bebé.

Sunset: quieres que haga el avión?

Twilight: dame eso!

Frustrada toma el tenedor y come el bocado. Sunset solo ríe al ver su plan exitoso.

Comen en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Twilight decide romperlo.

Twilight: … Sunset…

Sunset: mh?

Twilight: … gracias…

Sunset: está bien, luego puedo comprar unos bollos dulces camino a casa.

Twilight: no, no por el almuerzo. Bueno, por el almuerzo también, pero hablo de… bueno… gracias… por estar conmigo…

La curiosidad de la ex equina es notoria, por lo que la científica sigue hablando.

Twilight: yo siempre… me había centrado en mis estudios y… pues… la verdad jamás había hecho amigos. De pequeña estaba bien, tenía… a mi hermano, y a Cadence .

Mientras comía sus vegetales, Sunset miraba a la chica de lentes.

 _Ya conocía esa historia, conocía la vida de la princesa Twilight antes de ser una princesa._

 _Aun así, le da toda su atención a su compañera._

Twilight: cuando llegué a secundaria, mi hermano entró en la universidad, y Cadence, empezó a trabajar como rectora. Así que… acabé… quedándome sola…

 _Esa parte, era nueva…_

Twilight: creí que podría arreglármelas, siempre me habían dicho, que era muy madura para mi edad, así que… creí que podría acostumbrarme a estar sola. Pero… no esperé… que la escuela comenzara a ponerse en mi contra…

Se hace silencio. Sunset no hace intento de interrumpir su relato.

 _No es solo su actitud. Esta Twilight había tenido una vida muy diferente._

Twilight: cuando todos, los estudiantes comenzaron a agredirme, y… no tenía… a nadie a quien recurrir… yo… por primera vez… me sentí sola…

Sunset baja la mirada…

 _La soledad… su vieja conocida… cuantas veces la había acompañado en su vida?_

Twilight: tuve que acostumbrarme, y aprender a lidiar con todo eso… me resigné a… que tendría que vivir así la secundaria…

Sunset: … Twilight…

Twilight: … y entonces, llegaste.

Sus ojos mostraron un poco de sorpresa.

Twilight: … tú… has sido la primera persona que ha querido… ayudarme… jamás… había tenido a alguien, con quien hablar o… o…

Su voz comenzó a temblar impidiéndole seguir su frase.

Sunset toma su mano y le da un suave apretón, Twilight responde de la misma manera. Para después soltar su mano y limpiar sus ojos.

Twilight: lo siento, yo… estoy diciendo tonterías. Olvida lo que dije…

Sunset: no son tonterías Twilight. Sabes, yo también estuve sola por mucho tiempo.

Twilight: de… de verdad?

Sunset: si, y, la verdad, me hace feliz que pienses así de mí.

Ambas se sonríen suavemente.

Sunset: cuando vine a la escuela, solo esperaba tener una vida normal, jamás esperé poder relacionarme con nadie. Pero sabes, me alegra haberte conocido.

Twilight: Sunset… yo… también, me alegra… haberte conocido.

Sus sonrisas se hacen más grandes. Sunset toma un poco de al comida y…

Sunset: aquí viene el avión~

Twilight: deja eso!

Ambas empiezan a reír.

* * *

Finalmente, llega la hora de salida. Sunset no se tarda en guardar sus cosas y estar lista para regresar a casa.

Sonata: Sunsita~!

Voltea viendo acercarse a la alegre peliazul.

Sonata: lista?

Se queda viéndola, insegura…

…

…

Luego se da una palmada mental.

Sunset: -pensando- ah si… dije que iría a su casa… -voz alta- um, seguro, vamos.

La sirena sonríe ampliamente y prontamente toma la mano de la ex equina llevándola casi casi a rastras, aunque Sunset no se resiste.

Sonata: je je esto será super divertido, veremos caricaturas, comeremos chocolate, pondremos polvo pica pica en la ropa interior de Aria.

Sunset: qué fue eso último?

Sonata: y sabes qué día es hoy?

Sunset: por favor no lo digas.

Sonata: martes de tacooooooooos!

Sunset: lo dijiste…

Ambas salen de la escuela, y distinguen cerca a la miembro faltante de su trío.

Sonata: Twilita~!

La nombrada voltea encontrándose con ambas.

Twilight: um, hola, Sonata, Sunset.

Sunset: hey Twi.

Sonata: vas a casa Twilight?

Twilight: pues si, pero primero quiero pasar a la biblioteca, hoy llegan libros nuevos.

Sonata: pffffff aburrido, siempre estás con cosas de estudiar.

Twilight: um, no siempre…

Sonata: tienes que divertirte más. Ya se! Ven con nosotras!

Twilight: eh?

Sunset: qué?

Sonata: invite a Sunsita a casa, puedes venir también, así será tres veces más divertido!

Twilight: ah agradesco la oferta pero, quisiera ver los libros nuevos para ponerme al corriente con algunos temas y wah!

No termina su frase antes que la sirena le agarre la mano y comience a arrastrarla al igual que a la ex equina.

Sonata: vamos! Hay mucha diversión por delante!

Twilight: pe-pero tu casa… digo… es demasiado repentino-

Sunset: mejor ríndete Twilight, no creo que podamos escaparnos de esto.

Twilight: pero… pero… pero…

Los "pero" de la chica mueren pronto.

* * *

El arrastre dura unos momentos más, hasta que ambas aceptan caminar junto a la joven sirena.

El viaje es algo largo, pero las constantes ocurrencias en la plática de Sonata hace que se sienta ligero, incluso Twilight comienza a reír mientras deja a la peliazul seguir su monologo tan carácterístico.

A medida que camina junto a ellas, Sunset se mantiene serena, y algo seria…

Mientras las ve a ambas, sus sonrisas, su calma, la hace… sonreír…

 _Había olvidado como se sentía, estar con personas que pudiera apreciar…_

 _Había olvidado que puede haber felicidad con otros._

 _Tanto dolor que le causó aquel incidente…_

 _Pero ahora..._

Twilight: Sunset, Sunset.

Sunet: mh? Qué pasa?

Es sacada de sus pensamientos y se sorprende cuando ve a ambas detenerse y mirarla.

Sonata: estás bien? Te ves rara.

Se toma unos segundos para contestar, pero finalmente sonríe con buen ánimo.

Sunset: todo está perfecto.


	23. Las cosas mejoran

Twilight: soy-soy Twilight… Twilight Sparkle, un… un placer.

Con la voz un tanto temblorosa y una reverencia, un poco excedida, la joven científica se presenta a las dos sirenas.

Adagio y Aria mantienen una mirada neutral mientras ven a la chica presentarse.

Aria: genial, no basta con la rebelde, ahora tenemos a la princesa gemela.

El comentario gana una mirada confusa de Twilight, quien aún algo temerosa, pregunta.

Twilight: pri… princesa…?

Adagio: no hagas caso, cosas de ella. Un gusto conocerte, supongo. Ponte cómoda.

Dicho eso se retira a otra habitación, dejando a Aria atender a las dos invitadas.

Sonata y Sunset ya están sentadas en el sofá de la sala, viendo a su compañera de lentes presentarse.

Aria: en fin, les traeré algo, no hagan desorden, y eso va por ti Sonata.

Dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina, no nota, o ignora, a la peliazul sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Sunset: ven Twilight, siéntate.

Twilight: e-e-esta… bi-bien…

Se sienta junto a la ex equina pero en su postura es tan recta que denota su nerviosismo.

Sunset: Twi, cálmate.

Twilight: estoy calmada.

La respuesta es tan rápida que hace a Sunset retroceder un poquito.

Sunset: no tienes porque estar nerviosa.

Twilight: nerviosa? Nerviosa yo? No estoy nerviosa porque estaría nerviosa? estoy perfectamente para nada nerviosa-

Sonata: bu!

Un grito y un salto acaban con Twilight abrazando a Sunset por el susto. Y Sonata carcajeándose.

Sonata: ja ja ja que buenos reflejos.

Sunset dirige una mirada un tanto despectiva a la sirena y luego se quita las manos de la científica de su cuello.

Sunset: Twilight, qué te pasa? Por qué estás tan… tan…

Sonata: miedosita?

Sunset: … si. Algo así.

Twilight: … no lo se… bueno, es… nunca había estado aquí y… nunca había estado en casa de alguien que no conozco…

Sonata: bobita, si nosotras nos conocemos.

Twilight: si pero no conozco a tus… tus… a-

Sonata: hermanas.

Twilight: hermanas! Ni siquiera me esperaban! Soy una intrusa!

Sonata: nu-oh, eres mi invitada.

Twilight: pero no sé cómo hablar con la gente. Si digo algo malo. Si hago que se enojen? si hago que se enojen contigo y te castiguen? Y si-?

La cuestión de la chica es interrumpida cuando Sunset le da un golpecito en la nariz.

Sunset: a ver Twi. Son chicas como nosotras –pensando- bueno, no como tú –voz alta- solo actúa con naturalidad. No va a pasar nada.

Twilight: y si pasa?

Sunset: no pasará.

Twilight: pero-

Sunset: no.

Twilight: pero-

Sunset: no.

Twilight: pero.

Sunset pone un dedo en sus labios y le hace un gesto de silencio.

Sunset: Respira profundo.

Twilight toma una gran bocanada de aire.

Sunset: ahora suéltalo.

Deja salir el aire y sus hombros se relajan.

Sunset: eso. Mejor?

Twilight: … creo… creo que si…

Sonata: genial! Entonces podemos empezar la diversión!

Antes que cualquiera de las dos pudiera preguntar la joven cantante se levantó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Twilight mira curiosa a Sunset y esta solo se encoge de hombros.

Aria no tarda en volver trayendo una bandeja algo grande, y sobre esta cinco tasas de porcelana, una tetera que hace juego, y lo que parece un cesto miniatura con galletas.

Aria: hice té de canela y si no les gusta que pena.

Deja la bandeja en la mesa y sirve un poco en cada tasa. Poco después Sonata regresa sujetando en alto una llamativa caja. Cuando todas voltean, distinguen que es la caja de una consola de videojuegos.

Sonata: que empiece la diversión!

* * *

Sonata y Sunset se entretienen con la videoconsola, la primera moviendo el mando a distancia de un lado a otro mientras sonríe, la segunda estando más tranquila con un semblante neutro.

Twilight sentada junto a ellas en el sofá triple, bebe una taza de té junto a Adagio, sentada en el sofá individual, y Aria en una silla.

Twilight: entonces, ustedes son hermanas… trillizas…?

Pregunta viendo a las otras habitantes de la casa.

Twilight: digo… es que, parece que las tres tienen… la misma edad…?

Adagio: jm, no, Sonata es la más joven, seguida de Aria, luego vengo yo.

Twilight: oh, entonces-

Sonata: SI GANÉ!

El grito de la peliazul interrumpe a la chica de lentes.

Sunset: felicidades, Sonata.

Sonata: oh si! Quién es la maestra?! Twilita, sigues tú!

Twilight: eh? Ah, la verdad no soy buena con los juegos de video yo-

Su comentario cae en oídos sordos a la vez que se le hace entrega del control que tenía Sunset y empieza la partida contra la peli azul.

Sunset viéndose con las manos libres toma su tasa de té, el cálido aroma le hace sonreír un poco y procede a beber.

Aria voltea a su líder, esta da un suave sorbo a su taza y al notar la mirada sobre ella la regresa. Ambas sirenas se ven un momento, Aria mueve su cabeza señalando a la peli fuego, Adagio voltea los ojos para verla. Aguarda unos segundos, y con los ojos cerrados asiente.

Aria: … Summer Shimset.

Sunset se gira hacia la sirena de coletas.

Sunset: um, "Sunset Shimmer".

Aria: como sea, vamos a la cocina.

Sunset: … para qué?

Aria: solo… ven.

No da más explicación y se pone de pie caminando hacia la habitación dicha. Sunset queda confundida, mira a Adagio quien solo se centra en su té, ve a Sonata quien sigue con Twilight centradas en el juego.

Finalmente se levanta y procurando no estorbar a las chicas jugando se aparta y sigue a Aria.

Cuando Sunset desaparece tras la puerta que va a a la cocina, Sonata se distrae del juego y ve hacia esta con preocupación.

Twilight: gané!

Sonata: qué?!

* * *

Sunset entra en la cocina, lo primero que ve es a Aria dándole la espalda apoyándose en el lavado, su cabeza baja, no alcanza a ver bien su rostro, pero puede distinguir cierto pesar, y, lo que parece frustración.

Sunset: um… Aria?

No hay respuesta…

… Solo espera, el silencio se vuelve incómodo…

Aria: … cómo…?

Escuchar a la sirena la sorprende.

Sunset: … um… qué?

Aria: cómo?

Sunset: cómo… qué?

Aria finalmente se incorpora y voltea para ver a Sunset con una mezcla de enfado y pesar.

Aria: cómo le devolviste su voz a Sonata?

La pregunta la sorpende de sobre manera, y tarda un poco en responder.

Sunset: … devolverle…? Por qué crees, que es cosa mía?

Aria: eres de Equestria, tienes magia. Tú magia…! Fue lo que nos derrotó! Eres la única… que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Sunset: yo no tuve nada que ver, quizá su voz solo se restauró con el tiempo y-

Aria: NO SABES NADA DE LAS SIRENAS! Nuestras voces…! Nuestras voces vienen de la magia de nuestras joyas. Y sin ellas… sin ellas…

El cuerpo y la mirada de Aria empiezan a temblar. Sunset se muestra insegura sobre la situación.

Aria: … algo… algo debiste haber hecho… usaste tu magia con Sonata para devolverle la voz!

Sunset: no hice tal cosa.

Aria: mientes! Algo hiciste! Debes hacerlo con nosotras también!

Sunswet: te lo repito, no hice nada con Sonata, y no se como recuperó su voz.

Aria: mientes mientes MIENTES! Dime lo que hjiciste! Dímelo ahora o te juro que…!

No termina su oración, pero su mano agarra firmemente el mango de un cuchillo cercano, Sunset no deja pasar esto y frunce su mirada, todo su cuerpo se tensa, en espera de…

...

 _La situación no se veía nada buena…_

La puerta de la cocina se abre, Adagio ingresa, con un semblante serio, y una voz calmada, habla.

Adagio: Aria, es suficiente.

La joven de coletas no responde, pero mira a Adagio, y luego a Sunset apretando los dientes, y el mango del cuchillo.

Adagio: Aria, ya lo hemos hablado. Sunset no le devolvió la voz a Sonata.

Aria: … cómo lo sabes? … por qué estás tan segura de esto?!

La líder sirena se toma unos segundos antes de contestar.

Adagio: porque Sunset Shimmer nunca haría eso por nosotras.

Sunset mira intrigada a la peli naranjo. Aria no cambia su expresión pero mira hacia el suelo.

Adagio: intentamos matarla, a ella y a las que fueron sus amigas, les causamos un daño atroz, casi nos apoderamos de este mundo, sin mencionar lo que hicimos una vez en Equestria.

Con cada palabra, la mirada de Aria se llena de pena, y aunque no suelta el cuchillo si deja de apretar el mango.

Adagio: no hay razón por la que Sunset, nos devolviera nuestra magia, incluso si pudiera.

… suelta el cuchillo, sus piernas fallan y la sirena de coletas queda de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, llena de tristeza, … y dolor…

Se hace silencio. Sunset parece relajarse al ya no haber amenaza, pero ahora, su rostro refleja duda, y algo de pena.

Aria: … lo siento…

La suave voz solo es audible por el silencio del cuarto.

Aria: … yo… no quise… lo… lo siento…

Lamento, y sinceridad se oyen en su disculpa. A la vez que sus ojos dejan caer unas pequeñas lágrimas. Adagio se acerca y se arrodilla para quedar a su altura.

Aria: … no es justo… no es justo…

Sunset queda estática al ver a la líder de las Dazzlings rodear a su compañera en un suave abrazo, y esta ocultándose en ese abrazo tiembla y lucha contra su propio llanto.

Aria: quiero cantar… quiero… yo… quiero cantar otra vez… no es justo… soy una sirena, quiero…

...

 _Nunca, ni en sueños, hubiera esperado ver esa escena. Las que fueron sus enemigas, aquellos seres malignos que casi se apoderan del mundo que adoptó, y que quisieron matarla, están ahora, en el suelo de una cocina… una de ellas… luchando, y perdiendo contra su dolor… la otra, sujetándola de manera protectora, casi… maternal… en un esfuerzo de consolarla…_

 _Una vez más, se preguntó si eran realmente ellas. Las sirenas…_

...

Adagio levantó la mirada para ver a una muy confusa y sorprendida Sunset.

Adagio: lamento esto.

Se demora en reaccionar.

Sunset: .. .eh, eh?! Qué…?

Adagio: me disculpo. Aunque… sé que no vale mucho viniendo de mí.

No responde… su mente no reacciona bien.

Aria tras haberse calmado se separa del abrazo y mira de nuevo hacia Sunset.

Aria: Summe-… Sunset. Yo… lo siento…

Ya estaba muy confusa. Por lo que no respondió ante la disculpa.

Aria: no quise… bueno… eso. Yo…

Sunset: … es… está bien. Tranquila. No pasó nada. De verdad.

Adagio: … no te culpo si quieres irte ahora.

Sunset: eh? Ah no! Está bien, en serio. Además, Twilight se divierte, y Sonata también. Um… podemos… ya saben… divertirnos… todas… supongo…

Las tres se observan entre sí un momento, luego Adagio ayuda a su hermana a levantarse.

Aria: … lo siento…

Sunset se acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro y le da una suave sonrisa.

Sunset: descuida, no es la primera vez que alguien me amenaza con algo afilado.

Superada la situación, las tres regresan a la sala y se reúnen todas.

* * *

Un par de horas, y unos tacos más tarde, las sirenas despiden en la puerta a sus dos invitadas.

Twilight: um, gracias, por su hospitalidad.

Dice junto a una reverencia un poco exagerada.

Adagio: … no hagas eso, te dolerá la cadera.

Sonata: fue muy divertido, hay que hacerlo más a menudo.

Sunset: … tal vez.

Ante la respuesta la peli azul se sorprende, pero pronto da una gran sonrisa y un pequeño salto.

Sunset: en fin, fue… interesante. Sonata, nos vemos en la escuela mañana, las demás, am… nos vemos, en algún momento.

Adagio asiente, y da una sonrisa, muy tenue. Aria mira a Sunset insegura, ella le regresa la mirada, y le sonríe suavemente, pronto la sirena de coletas sonríe igual.

Sunset: vamos Twi, el autobús llegará pronto.

Empieza a caminar, la científica da una última despedida y se apresura a alcanzarla. Las tres sirenas las ven marcharse.

Adagio: … no está mal, para ser una pony.

Sonata: yo creo que ella es genial.

Aria: … supongo, que si…

Adagio: en fin, Aria, lava los platos, Sonata, a hacer tu tarea. Iré a prepararme para mi turno.

Sonata: ugh odio la tarea.

Sonata: yo odio los platos.

Adagio: y yo, que se quejen, pero, así es la vida.

Las tres entran en su hogar y cierran la puerta.

* * *

Poco más tarde, Sunset y Twilight están ya en el autobús. Sunset mira a través de la ventana la nieve caer, mientras Twilight parece sumida en sus pensamientos.

Twilight: … oye Sunset.

Sunset: mh?

Twilight: cómo conociste a Sonata?

Demora un poco en contestar.

Sunset: … es… complicado de explicar.

Twilight: fue en… Canterlot, quizá?

Sunset: pues, si. Ella y sus hermanas… llegaron un día y… siendo sincera, tuvimos ciertos roces.

Twilight: y ellas… por qué se fueron?

Sunset: digamos que… hubo muchos conflictos, y no les quedó otra que dejar la escuela.

Twilight: … haces mucho eso…

Voltea, ambas se miran en silencio un momento.

Sunset: … hacer que?

Twilight: … eso. No… nunca explicas las cosas, es como… si tuvieras miedo de decir lo que pasó.

Vuelve a voltearse, esquivando los ojos de la chica. Su reflejo semi transparente en la ventanilla acompaña el frío viento en el exterior.

Sunset: … mi pasado es muy complicado Twilight. Más, que mi presente. Hay cosas, que por más que quiera dejar atrás, parecen volver para arrollar mi vida.

Twilight: … quieres… hablar de ello?

Sunset: … no realmente.

En silencio las rodea.

Twilight: … bueno, no te obligaré, pero, si quieres, ya sabes, hablar con alguien, yo… bueno… en realidad soy mala con esto de las interacciones, pero… puedo… ayudarte, o… al menos, lo intentaría.

Sunset gira la cabeza y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sunset: gracias Twilight. Eres… eres buena amiga.

Twilight: … a… amiga…

Sunset: … muy pronto verdad? Si es cierto.

Twilight: nononono! Digo… es… tú… también eres… buena amiga.

Mantiene su sonrisa, la conversación muere porm lo que regresa su mirada a la ventana.

 _Pese al frío invierno en el exterior, de alguna forma ambas logran sentirse cálidas._

 _La vida da demasiados giros, en muchas direcciones._

 _Hace un mes, Sunset no se hubiera visto a sí misma, lejos de la escuela que llamó casi un hogar, lejos de las personas a las que había adoptado como casi una familia, lejos de una vida que le costó tanto contruir._

 _Aún así no puede evitarse sonreír. No esperaba poder estar en esta situación, pero de alguna forma, se sentía en paz._

 _Twilight, Sonata, incluso Aria y Adagio. No hubiera esperado encontrarlas, o que ellas la encontraran, pero…_

Sonríe de nuevo, y cierra los ojos permitiendo a su cabeza descansar.

 _El pasado no es hoy, y hoy… las cosas parecen mejorar._


	24. Otra Anon-A-Miss?

_Esa mañana, algo era diferente…_

 _Se despertó, sintiéndose extrañamente calmada. Al levantarse sintió su cuerpo ligero, como si se hubiera librado de un peso en su espalda que ni siquiera sabía que tenía._

Algo la insta a abrir las cortinas, siendo recibida por un día brillante. Aquellas nubes heladas habían amainado lo suficiente para permitir al sol transmitir sus rayos de luz.

Al abrir la ventana una fresca brisa acarició su rostro, filtrándose en su departamento, el cosquilleo le impidió centrarse en el frío. De alguna forma, era agradable.

 _No sabía porque, pero se sentía bien._

Toma una respiración profunda, y al exhalar, una sonrisa se infiltró en su rostro. Suavemente tocó sus mejillas, sintiendo en los músculos ese pequeño estirón.

 _Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que una sonrisa como esa había estado en su rostro?_

…

 _Algo en ese día, la hacia sentirse… feliz._

Sin borrar esa sonrisa en su rostro, desayuna y se prepara para su día.

* * *

Vistiendo su uniforme sale del departamento, toma una bocanada de aire fresco. Una vez más el sol le regala un poco de su luz.

Con su sonrisa aún presente pone seguro a su puerta y emprende camino a la escuela.

* * *

 _Parecía un buen día. Se sentía con ánimos. Su sonrisa se mantuvo presente incluso en los terrenos de la escuela._

Lo primero que nota es que varios estudiantes dispersos por el patio delantero están entretenidos en sus teléfonos y/o computadoras portátiles. Pero no presta mucha atención a eso.

 _No es raro que los adolescentes se centren en alguna actividad digital._

Su sonrisa se apaga levemente, pero se mantiene a medida que entra en la escuela.

Con cierta sorpresa ve la escena repetida. Todos los estudiantes centrados en sus dispositivos digitales. Pero una vez más presta poca atención.

Mientras camina por los pasillos, nota que algunas miradas van hacia ella. De nuevo, le resta atención.

 _No era algo extraño, desde su llegada había conseguido llamas la atención más de una vez. Así que… esto no era algo nuevo. … Verdad?_

Su sonrisa se borra completamente, siendo reemplazada por intriga. Mira alrededor, más de un par de miradas están sobre ella.

No es algo nuevo para ella, por lo que decide solo seguir caminando.

Mientras camina nota cierto detalle, aquellos que la miran, constantemente intercalan sus miradas entre ella y sus teléfonos o computadoras.

Sus oídos comienzan a captar un par de risas. Sus ojos voltean en dirección, comienza a notar como algunos estudiantes ríen mientras ven las pantallas, y a ella.

Sunset: -pensando- ok, esto es nuevo.

Empiezan a haber susurros entre las risas, incluso un par de miradas burlonas.

 _Ahora si estaba intrigada._

Con mucha duda, pero incapaz de tener una respuesta, llega a su casillero y procede a prepararse para las clases.

?: Sunset!

Voltea al origen de su nombre, y no se sorprende al ver a Sonata acercarse corriendo.

Sunset: hey Sonata.

Sonata: Sunset! Wow la verdad no esperaba eso, pero felicidades!

La felicitación viene acompañada de una sonrisa. Que no hace otra cosa que confundirla.

Sunset: gracias. … … por qué?

Sonata: aunque creía que te gustaban los machos, por eso de que tienes un ex novio, pero está muy bien.

Sunset: … si. … qué?

Sonata: pero oye, me siento un poco mal de que no me lo hayan dicho. Digo, somos… algo parecido a amigas, no tienen porque ocultarme algo así.

Sunset: ok ganaste mi interés. Sonata, de qué rayos estás hablando?

Sonata: pues de ti y de Twilight, de qué más?

Sunset: que cosa de mí y Twilight?

Sonata: pues de su relación!

… _casi se podía oír grillos cantar…_

Sunset: … bien me rindo. Explica.

Sonata: uh? Qué explique?

Sunset: si, de donde sacas que Twilight y yo tenemos una relación?

Sonata: pues… es lo que todos dicen en el blog.

Sunset: entre más me explicas menos entiendo. Cuál blog?

Intrigada por la pregunta, y a fin de contestarla la ex sirena saca su teléfono y mueve un poco sus dedos para acceder a algo, segundos después muestra la pantalla a Sunset.

-Detrás del Ocaso: Días de Shimmer-

Se leía en lo que puede describir como el título de un blog en una página de internet.

Con cuidado toma el teléfono de la chica y comienza a examinar lo que ve en la pantalla.

…

Fotografías, y textos, que hablaban de ella…

-El trabajo quita energía, el dormir da sabiduría-

Es el texto que acompaña a una imagen de la chica bostezando en clase.

-Una manzana al día aleja al doctor-

Muestra a la chica recostada en unas escaleras vacías, con una manzana mordida en la mano, y la boca llena.

-Las computadoras son un bien sin límites-

Se la ve en una computadora de la escuela y en la pantalla de la misma un video musical-

Había poco más además de esto, denota que la página fue construida hace muy poco tiempo. Pero eso no quita que fuese preciso en cuanto a lo que quería mostrar.

Sunset: ok, ya sé porque todos me miran, pero que es eso de Twilight?

Para responder Sonata se pone a su lado y señala un punto en la página.

-Diario "TwiSet"-

Era el título de una especie de carpeta de archivos, que deja ver más publicaciones.

En lugar de verse sorprendida, parece aburrida, mientras mira las imágenes de ella y su compañera de lentes en la página.

Reconoce varias de ellas, principalmente del día anterior. Cuando ayudó a Twilight en el pasillo, y en la cafetería, una imagen hace énfasis en la forma en que le dio la mano para llevarla al patio.

Otras pocas son menos reconocibles, pero se las ve a ambas sentadas juntas, sonriendo, una muestra a Twilight con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro mientras mira a Sunset.

Todo esto acompañado por frases melosas y casi poéticas.

Está clara la intensión…

…

Sunset se permite un momento de silencio antes de soltar su ya característico suspiro.

Sunset: debí saberlo, mi vida simplemente no puede ir bien.

Sonata: … um… Sunset?

Ex equestres se miran un momento.

Sonata: … tú… escribiste esto?

Sunset: No Sonata. No fui yo.

Sonata: … oh.

El silencio las rodea. La sirena lleva su vista a la pantalla de su teléfono.

Sunset: … Sonata, has visto a Twilight?

* * *

 _Esa mañana, Twilight había llamado la atención en el momento en que entró en la escuela._

 _El suceso la dejó confundida, y mucho. Estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo la ignorara._

 _La repentina atención no hacía sino aumentar su ya nerviosa actitud, a la vez que se preguntaba la razón de tal interés en ella._

Chica: hey Spankles!

 _Pese a no ser su nombre sabía que se lo decía a ella._

Al voltear ve a la misma chica con la que tuvo aquel accidente en la cafetería el día anterior.

Chica: donde está tu princeso? Ya se cansó de ti?

Twilight: uh, qué?

La chica se aleja riendo, de algo. Twilight solo queda más confundida.

Al volver a ver a los demás alumnos nota como la mayoría está usando sus teléfonos o computadora portátil. Con esa pista, saca su propio teléfono.

 _Si todos están hablando de lo mismo, es porque la fuente de información está en algún lugar accesible para todos los estudiantes._

Sin pensarlo mucho ingresa a la página de la escuela, una búsqueda relativamente corta, y da con lo que cree estar buscando. Una notificación, con un enlace directo…

* * *

Sunset: Twilight!

La chica de lentes voltea para ver a Sunset y Sonata acercarse.

Twilight: … Sunset.

Un sonido de silencio es pronunciado como en coro por los estudiantes en el lugar.

 _No había sido trabajo encontrar a la peli violeta, no es difícil saber que de 10 veces, 8 estaría en la biblioteca._

Ambas ex equestres ignoraron a los otros estudiantes y se sentaron en la mesa de su compañera nativa dimensional.

 _A diferencia de otras veces, Twilight no estaba leyendo nada._

 _Tras averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela se llenó de tanto miedo que había salido corriendo al único lugar de la escuela donde siempre se sentía segura._

Sunset: supongo que ya te habrás enterado.

Twilight: … Sunset, qué es lo que está pasando?

Sunset: … no lo sé Twilight.

Sunset saca su teléfono y revisa la pantalla.

Twilight: no se pueden usar teléfonos en la biblioteca…

Si la escuchó no pareció interesada en seguir esa regla, en su lugar siguió observando aquel extraño blog.

Lo que ninguna sabía, es que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por alguien cercano.

Sonata: bien, pues… si tú no lo hiciste, y tú no lo hiciste, quien si lo hizo?

Cuestiona de forma suave pero directa viendo a ambas.

Sunset: alguien que quiere hacernos quedar mal.

Twilight: … normalmente hacen eso en persona, al menos conmigo.

Sonata también saca su teléfono y observa el blog.

Sonata: yo creo que es algo para ti Sunset.

La ex equina mira a la ex sirena.

Sonata: pensé que eran chistes tuyos, pero si tú no hiciste el blog, entonces estas son burlas hacia ti, como si alguien quisiera que los demás se rieran de ti y se molestaran contigo.

 _Era cierto, si bien aquel "Diario TwiSet" era quizá lo más extraño, el blog denotaba estar construido para hacer quedar mal a Sunset. Cada imagen, cada frase, era una burla hacia ella._

Sunset tras examinar nuevamente el contenido, suspira con cansancio.

Sunset: es Anon-A-Miss otra vez…

Peli violeta y peli azul observan curiosas a la peli fuego.

Sonata:Anton Perdíz?

Sunset se da cuenta de lo que dijo y parece ponerse algo nerviosa.

Sunset: um… no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Twilight: qué es… "Anon-A-Miss"?

Sunset: … nada… nada importante…

Desvía la Mirada sintiendo la de ambas aún sobre ella. No hay sonido que se oíga…

…

…

Levanta la vista un poco, y nota como ambas mantienen su mirada sobre ella. Claramente quieren una respuesta.

De nuevo… suspira.

Sunset: cuando estaba en Canterlot… alguien, creó una cuenta en internet con el nombre de "Anon-A-Miss", y comenzó a esparcir, rumores, y secretos de todos los estudiantes. Y todos en la escuela, decidieron por voto unánime, que la responsable era yo.

Ambas se sorprenden de sobre manera al escuchar eso.

Sunset: desde ese día, todos en la escuela me odiaron, me insultaban, me gritaban, algunos incluso me golpeaban, incluso quienes habían sido mis amigas, me dieron la espalda y me culparon de todo.

Twilight: Sunset…

Sonata: eso es horrible! Y yo soy la sirena malvada?!

Un sonido de silencio colectivo se oye. Aunque Sonata no parece importarle mientras se lanza para dar un fuerte abrazo a Sunset.

Sunset: … está bien Sonata, ya no es algo que importe.

Sonata: si importa! No puedo creer que te hicieran eso con lo buena que eres!

Twilight: fue por eso, que te fuiste?

Sunset: miren en serio, eso ya no importa, es el pasado, y el pasado no es hoy, ahora estoy aquí en Crystal, con ustedes. Estoy mejor.

Sonata afirma su abrazo y se frota sobre ella como si fuera un cachorito. El acto es extraño, pero tan adorable que Sunset no puede evitar reír un poco. Twilight también ríe ante la actitud de la chica, y da a Sunset una sonrisa amigable.

Se permite sonreír junto con ellas un momento, antes de volver su atención al tema en cuestión.

Sunset: de cualquier forma, como esa vez, alguien está usando el internet para hacerme quedar mal. No me importaría, si no estuviese metiendo a Twilight en esto.

Twilight: la verdad… no es como si me afectara mucho, digo… la escuela ya me odia por sí misma…

Sonata: hay que encontrar al que hizo esto y obligarlo a comer brócoli!

Twilight: estoy de acuerdo, esto va más allá de una broma, y roza el acoso y robo de identidad. Y estoy casi segura que viola alguna ley de la escuela.

Sonata: vamos a encontrar a ese tipo y hacerle pagar.

Sunset: pero que podemos hacer? Será demasiado difícil saber quien o quienes puedan haber hecho esto

Ante la pregunta las tres quedan pensativas.

?: si me permiten.

La repentina voz hace a todas voltear encontrándose con alguien ya conocida.

Sunny: quizás les pueda ayudar.

* * *

?: que quieres qué?

Nuestro trío favorito observa como su "improvesada guía" conversa con otra estudiante.

Una chica de cabello en su mayoría rosado, en diferentes tonalidades, y un par de franjas verdosas, atado en una coleta alta con lo que parece una cinta decorada con tres pequeñas frutas. Pequeñas pecas opacas debajo de sus ojos violetas.

Estaban reunidas en un salón bastante amplio, decorado con una mesa ovalada y alargada.

En el extremo opuesto asentadas un grupo de computadoras, esa chica sentada frente a la única encendida, aquello en lo que estaba trabajando puesto en espera mientras hablaba con Sunny.

Sunny: que nos des acceso al sistema de la pagina de la escuela.

Se hace silencio.

Chica: _~Oh Sunny Flare eres tan divertida!~_

Dice con una dulce voz y una sonrisa.

Chica: **pero no tengo tiempo para tus tontas bromas.**

Ahora su voz va cargada de amargura y su rostro de molestia. Y Con eso dicho regresa a su trabajo en la computadora.

Sunny: no es un chiste Sour Sweet, hay un estudiante acosando a otra, y necesitamos comprobar la pagina para saber quien.

Sour: sabes perfectamente que el acceso al sistema está prohibido para todo estudiante.

Sunny: no para la presidenta del consejo escolar, o sea tú.

Sunset y Sonata se sorprenden un poco al enterarse de la identidad de esa chica. Twilight no lo hace. presumiblemente ya estaba enterada.

Sour: correcto, y por qué habría de ayudarlos? Qué ganaría violando las leyes de la preparatoria?

Sunny: bueno, estoy segura que a Cinch no le gustará saber que tiene un acosador y mentiroso en su escuela, piensa, en lo que habrá para ti, si tú sacas a la luz quien es.

Sour dejó de trabajar, y guardó silencio al momento que Sunny terminó su frase.

Ninguna de nuestro trío estaba segura que esperar, pero finalmente Sour se levanta y da a todas una sumamente dulce sonrisa.

Sour: _~hubieran empezado por ahí, estaré más que feliz de ayudarlas!~_

* * *

 _Con las clases a punto de empezar, debieron separarse poco después de eso, pero ya con un plan, cada una tenía más confianza y seguridad sobre el asunto._

Se separaron poco después cada una a su clase, Sunset y Sunny van por el mismo pasillo.

Sunny: con la ayuda de Sour, podremos descubrir quien está detrás de esto muy pronto, no tienes nada de que preocuparte querida Sunset.

Sunset: gracias por tu ayuda Sunny Flare, la verdad, no tenía idea de cómo actuar con esto.

Sunny: oh querida, es para mí, todo un placer.

Sunset: eres muy amable, supongo, que te debo una.

Ante el comentario Sunny se detiene, tocando su labio inferior con el índice da a Sunset una curiosa sonrisa.

Sunny: oh, y… cómo vas a pagarme?

Sunset: pues… no se, creo… algo se me ocurrirá.

Le responde sin notar la mirada que la chica le dirige.

Sunny: jm, iba a ir al centro comercial el sábado. Un paseo y quizá unas compras, podrías acompañarme y te lo consideraría pagado.

Sunset: eh? Um, está bien pero, por qué quieres que e acompañe?

Sunny: bueno, a decir verdad, me gustaría conocerte mejor, Sunset Shimmer. Tienes algo, que me atrae bastante.

Sunset: um, pues, no lo entiendo pero, está bien, no tengo planes para el sábado. Iré.

Sunny: es una cita. Nos vemos pronto querida.

La conversación termina ahí y Sunny procede a seguir caminando para llegar a su clase. Sunset se queda en su lugar un momento con una expresión confusa.

Sunset: … cita?


	25. Inserte título aquí XP

**NOTA: Hola y/o Hello lectores y lectoras que gusto saludarlos n_n**

 **Bueno pues, no se, quería escribirles porque la historia sigue creciendo, y honestamente, me parece, una, locura!**

 **Lo que empezó como una idea medio random en mi cabeza se ha convertido en la que creo es la historia más éxitosa que he hecho hasta ahora, y eso, es bastante desde mi punto de vista.**

 **Como las compañías de television, quiero sacarle todo el jugo que pueda a esto (sin convertirla en un zombi estilo bob esponja) y por eso me siguen llegando ideas que agregar. A este punto no tengo idea, de donde o cuando vaya a terminar esto. Y la verdad eso me emociona ja ja!**

 **No se que puedo decir que ya no haya dicho, gracias por todo el apoyo, son los mejores lectores del mundo gente, los quiero.**

 **Y bueno, si hay aquí lectores de Silent Dazzling y/o Mirage Shimmer, pues estoy trabajando arreglando detalles para la continuación y, pues solo espero y deseo que cuando llegue sea de su gusto.**

 **No se que más decir, los dejo con el cap, espero lo disfruten n_n**

 **NOTA 2: alguien aquí ve Ever After High? Desde hace rato he querido empezar un fic de eso je je.**

* * *

Es hora del almuerzo, nuestro trío favorito está reunido en una mesa semi vacía.

Sonata: entonces Sunsita, alguna idea de quién podría odiarte?

Con el bocado en la boca, Sunset se encoge de hombros. Aunque por el borde del ojo ve pasar a alguien cerca de la mesa, una mirada más centrada, ve a Lighting Dust, quien a su vez también la observa mientras camina con su bandeja del almuerzo.

Tanto Sonata como Twilight notan también la presencia de la chica.

Twilight: Lighting Dust? Crees que ella…?

Sunset: mh, nah, no lo creo.

Sonata: pero ella es malvada, bueno, no malvada como yo, pero es malvada y te odia.

Sunset: pero ya arreglé eso, cuando dejé que me golpeara ella-

Twilight: que dejaste qué?!

Sunset: gracias boca, ya me traicionaste dos veces hoy.

Twilight: cómo está eso?!

Sunset: luego del incidente con ella, se me apareció camino a casa y quería pelear, creí que si la dejaba golpearme se le pasaría el enojo.

Twilight: Sunset ese plan es tonto! … ay que digo! Lo siento por regañarte.

Sonata: de cualquier forma ya sabemos quién puede estar detrás de esta rebelión de mentiras.

Todas ven a Lighting Dust, sentada en una de las mesas, aparentemente rodeada de otros deportistas de la escuela.

Sunset: -pensando- no sé, no estoy convencida.

* * *

En el último receso antes de la hora final de clase, Sunset sacia su sed en el bebedero, ve y oye a un par de chicas pasar y reír al verla. Las ignora.

?: Sun-Shim!

Se voltea encontrándose con una sonrisa conocida, LemonZest, se quita sus audífonos mientras se le acerca.

Sunset: "Sun-Shim"?

Lemon: ya tengo todo listo!

Sunset: … genial. … qué cosa?

Lemon: eh conseguido instrumentos fenomenales, un amplificador y ya escribí un par de canciones, aunque, le faltan ajustes, pero estamos listas para iniciar nuestra banda!

Sunset: ah si la banda… se me había olvidado eso…

Lemon: te veo a ti y a Dustie luego de clase, prepara tus dedos, vamos a rockear!

Eso le basta de despedida antes de volver a ponerse sus audífonos y perderse en el pasillo.

Sunset: bien, consigo que me odien en internet. De nuevo. Y ahora estoy en una banda, de nuevo. Creo que eso basta para un miércoles.

* * *

 _Por una vez, las cosas parecían normales, la práctica de Lemon es lo que Sunset hubiera esperado._

La "banda" se reune en el salón de música de la escuela.

Mientras afina la guitarra prestada, observa a Sonata practicar lo que parece el tono de una canción, a su vez Lemon la guía un poco con la mano.

Observa un poco mejor la guitarra.

Es simple, una guitarra eléctrica sin mucho que mostrar.

 _Durante un momento, se preguntó de dónde había sacado los instrumentos, pero rápidamente descartó la incógnita, no era algo que le importara averiguar._

Lemon: muy bien! Dustie será nuestra cantante, y Sun-Shim la guitarrista!

Sunset: ajá… y tú que harás?

Lemon: yo! Compondré las canciones, y te ayudaré a dar ritmo.

Dice tomando un bajo que casi hace juego con la guitarra que Sunset tiene.

Sunset: sabes tocar eso?

Lemon: noup. Pero aprendo rápido, a ver era esto así y…

Con precisión coloca los dedos sobre la cuerda, y empieza a tocar. … más o menos…

Sunset: … empiezo a tener serias dudas sobre esto.

Twilight: ciertamente la práctica se ve algo desorganizada, pero por eso se llama práctica, seguro que al final consiguen que la banda funcione.

Sunset voltea observando de manera curiosa a la científica, quien a diferencia de ellas, no sostiene ningún instrumento ni practica ninguna clase de canción.

Sunset: eh querdio preguntarte Twilight… tú por qué estás aquí? Dijiste que no sabías nada de bandas.

Twilight: um… vengo a dar… apoyo moral…?

La respuesta no pareció convencerla, pero no alcanzó a preguntar de nuevo pues una nota, un poco muy alta de la sirena las distrae a todas.

Sonata: … no estoy segura de esta canción, los tiempos no me parecen correctos.

Lemon: bueno por algo dije que necesitaba unos ajustes, tú eres la cantante, tienes algo?

Sonata: umm,Adagio es quien escribe la mayoría de nuestras canciones… um…

Para sorpresa de todas, Twilight decide opinar sobre el tema.

Twilight: puedo ver esa canción?

La sirena le hace entrega de la partitura donde va escrita la melodía, la observa por un momento.

Twilight: mmh, ajá… si veo muchos tonos altos, si le faltan algunos tiempos bajos, podría también agregarse una pausa por aquí.

Mientras habla y sigue observando la melodía inscripta, se acerca a un piano en el lugar.

Sunset: Twilight?

Twilight: quizá funcione si lo hacen un poco más así.

Ninguna se da cuenta en que momento la chica de lentes empieza a tocar aquel piano, sin necesidad de mirar la partitura recrea toda la canción, arreglando algunos tiempos y colocando tonos más bajos, formando una melodía mucho más acorde.

Tras unos minutos detiene su tocar y mira a todas con una sonrisa.

Twilight: ahí, con eso podrían hacer algo mucho mejor.

Nadie dice nada. Ni siquiera Twilight.

…

…

Silencio…

…

Un rato.

Twilight sigue sonriendo, pero en sus ojos está claro su terror. Se mira las manos y mueve sus dedos.

Lemon: Sparkle! No sabía que tocabas!

Twilight: … yo tampoco…

Sonata: wow Twilita, eres buena, no te conocía ese lado musical.

Twilight: … lado… musical…?

Sunset: Twi, como hiciste eso?

Twilight: no se. … No se no se NO SE! Yo no se tocar!

Lemon: pues, acabas de hacerlo.

Twilight: Pero yo no toco el piano! Con trabajo toco la armónica!

Sonata: uuuuuhhh. Hazlo de nuevo! Anotaré los cambios!

Twilight: no creo yo-

La sirena no la deja terminar y tomando las manos de la científica las coloca sobre las teclas. De alguna manera sus dedos se mueven sobre estas, nuevamente entonando aquella canción.

Sonata no pierde tiempo y con un lápiz reescribe la melodía de la canción en la partitura.

Lemon: dulce! Para mañana conseguiré un teclado eléctrico.

Twilight: auxilio! No sé que estoy haciendo! Sunset ayúdame!

Sunset: … debí haber ido a Trotinghan.

* * *

 _Para cuando acabó el día, las heladas nubes habían vuelto a apoderarse del cielo, haciendo el ambiente más oscuro del que debería._

 _Luego de la… interesante práctica, la improvisada banda se separó de nuevo a sus hogares._

Sunset: … y ahora, ella.

Al llegar a su piso, y acercarse a su departamento, no puede evitar notar a una persona parada frente a su puerta.

Vestida con un pantalón hibernal tan blanco como la nieve, y un grueso abrigo magenta, está la primera Twilight que conoció.

… Se mantiene quieta, viendo a la princesa, esta no se da cuenta de su presencia mientras mira hacia el suelo de la puerta.

Duda, parece pensar en que acción tomar.

…

Un soplo de aire frío la hace decidirse.

 _El frío se hará más intenso, no hay ánimos de seguir afuera._

Con paso algo lento, se acerca. La princesa finalmente la nota llegar y casi con miedo da unos pasos hacia atrás.

Twilight: Su-…Sunset…

Sunset: … princesa.

Se hace el silencio, Twilight baja la mirada, su cuerpo parece tensarse. Sunset permanece impasible, en espera de lo que la princesa tenga que decir.

El viento sopla con un poco más de fuerza. Trayendo el frío…

Sunset se cansa de esperar una reacción.

Sunset: …que quieres?

No es un tono grosero. Pero si carece por completo de amabilidad.

Twilight mantiene el silencio por un rato más. Sunset desvía la mirada y suspira por la nariz, en un intento de ser paciente.

Twilight: … necesito tu ayuda…

* * *

Sunset: quieres un empleo?

La ex villana mira a la princesa sentada en su sofá, esta mantiene la mirada baja, con una tasa de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

Ambas están en la pequeña sala del departamento, Sunset aún con su uniforme puesto queda de pie cerca del sofá mirando como la princesa quien asiente en silencio en respuesta a su pregunta.

Sunset: tendrás que explicarme un poco mejor.

Twilight nuevamente guarda silencio un momento.

Twilight: … quiero conseguir un empleo, algo… con lo que pueda ganar dinero.

Sunset: y eso se debe a…?

Twilight: … desde que… vine… eh estado quedándome en casa de la prince-… directora Celestia y sub directora Luna

Sunset levanta ambas cejas, su rostro refleja cierta sorpresa.

 _Luego de su últmo encuentro, no había vuelto a pensar en la princesa, o en lo que había sido de ella… había confiado en que Flash podría encargarse del asunto._

Sunset: -pensando- en serio tengo que hacer algo bueno por ese chico.

 _No dejó verlo, pero el saber que la princesa estaba en un lugar seguro, y que tenía alguien que la atendiera, la alivió, y la calentó un poco por dentro._

Twilight: ambas… han sido en verdad amables conmigo, me dejaron quedarme en su casa, con una cama, comida, me dieron medicinas para mi fiebre, incluso la princesa Luna-… digo, la sub directora Luna, me compró esta ropa, para tener con que abrigarme.

Sunset mira la ropa de reojo. Denota que es cómoda y abrigadora.

Twilight: … ambas… me han cuidado mucho en estos días… yo, quiero… no me siento bien…

Hace una pausa, Sunset la observa sin intensión de interrumpir la explicación.

Twilight: me han ayudado mucho, pero… no me siento bien aceptando su ayuda… no quiero, que sigan comprando comida, o ropa para mí… quiero… poder pagar por mis cosas…

Sunset: … y para eso, necesitas dinero.

La princesa cierra los ojos con algo de pesar y asiente suavemente.

Sunset bebe un poco de su propio chocolate antes de seguir la conversación.

Sunset: bien, puedo imaginar donde entro yo en este asunto.

Twilight: … Sunset, cómo puedo conseguir un empleo?

Toma un sorbo de aire, uno de chocolate, y suelta el primero. Camina unos pasos dando la espalda a la princesa y mantiene su mirada en la pared.

Sunset: … es complicado. En Equestria, generalemente cuando ganas tu Cutie Mark, ya sabes en que eres bueno, lo demuestras y puedes desempeñarte laboralmente. En este mundo, la cosa es muy diferente.

Twilight se encoge levemente en el sillón, toma un temeroso sorbo de chocolate y mantiene sus ojos en la espalda de la peli fuego.

Sunset: los humanos… no tienen Cutie Marks, ni nada que pueda decir a otros, o a sí mismos en que son buenos.

Mientras sotiene la tasa con una mano, observa atentamente la otra. Twilight comprendiendo la información, reacciona igual, viendo los dedos que rodean la tasa de chocolate.

Sunset: por ello, los humanos necesitan pruebas… "artificiales". Documentación escritada, firmada por organismos del gobierno, que dejen en claro, lo que pueden hacer.

El rostro de la princesa se levantó, parecía sorprendida por la explicación.

Sunset: los humanos gastan la mitad de su juventud, estudiando, aquello en lo que se consideran buenos, o algo que consideren, les dará un buen futuro, y cuando logran llenar las expectativas de la sociedad, se les hace entrega, de ese documento, esa prueba de que son buenos en algo.

Se toma un momento para beber su chocolate. Da tiempo a la princesa para hacer una pregunta, no lo hace, por lo que continúa.

Sunset: no es como en Equestria, este mundo, esta especie, tiene un sistema social, demasiado estricto, yo… casi lo llamaría cruel…

 _A la mente de Sunset llegan recuerdos… recuerdos oscuros… de una época lejana, pero grabada firmemente en su memoría._

Un incómodo silencio las rodea. Esta vez, Twilight parece preocuparse…

Twilight: Su… Sunset…?

La nombrada sacude suavemente su cabeza, da el último sorbo a su chocolate y sigue.

Sunset: a menos que tengas una prueba, de que cumples los requisitos mínimos para la sociedad, es difícil conseguir un empleo real.

Twilight baja la mirada, hace silencio, parece procesar la información.

Twilight: … tú… tienes empleo, verdad?

Sunset: jm, si, un empleo en línea. Pero, eso tiene su maña y… no estarás aquí el tiempo suficiente para que eso sea factible para ti.

Twilight: pero… tú has…

Sunset: … no necesitas saber los detalles. Pero si, eh tenido que trabajar en distintas cosas, antes de poder tener este departamento y cosas propias.

Twilight: … entonces… cómo puedo…?

La ex villana se voltea, su rostro parece inseguro de cómo contestar.

Sunset: … es… complicado. Para empezar, necesitas, otros papeles. Como dije, la sociedad humana es muy estricta, necesitas un documento del gobierno, donde esté registrado tu nombre, y muchas cosas. Si no tienes eso… pues… te costará mucho moverte. Empleos, escuela, hospitales… todo depende, de ese papel.

Twilight: y… cómo puedo obtenerlo?

Sunset mira en otra dirección, se muerde levemente el labio y hace silencio.

Twilight: … es… complicado…

Sunset: si…

Twilight: … pero… quiero trabajar, no tener que estar… dependiendo de-

Sunset: lo se lo se. … lo entiendo. … mira, es un asunto difícil, y… no estoy de ánimos como para atenderlo ahora.

Twilight siente cierta incomodidad en la voz de Sunset.

Twilight: … si… lo entiendo…

Deja su tasa a medio tomar sobre la mesa…

 _Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo… siente como si el cuarto se enfriara de repente._

Se pone de pie y hace una reverencia a la dueña del lugar.

Twilight: gracias por tu tiempo…

Se dispone a caminar a la puerta, pero…

Su vista se nubla por un momento, sus piernas flaquean, siente tropezarse y empezar a caer.

… no siente el choque contra el suelo…

Cuando su vista regresa se ve a sí misma envuelta por los brazos de Sunset, quien con una rodilla en el suelo la sostiene.

Sunset: … estás bien?

… _había poca preocupación en su voz… casi parecía que lo preguntaba por mera educación…_

 _Al menos… así lo sentía la princesa… la vez que sentía un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo…_

Twilight: … estoy bien… solo, un mareo…

La ayudó a levantarse. La tomo de la mejilla, y luego tocó su frente.

El rostro de la princesa se denota cansado.

Sunset: te volvió a subir la fiebre.

Twilight: … es solo un refriado…

Sunset: es igual, debiste quedarte recostada, y venir a hablarme del tema cuando estuvieras bien.

Twilight: … quizá… volveré a la casa de Celestia y… si está bien… hablaremos otro día…

Se aparta, y camina hacia la puerta.

 _A cada paso siente sus pies más pesados… su cabeza empieza a palpitar…_

Llega a la puerta, la abre suavemente, más se sorprende cuando esta se cierra de nuevo.

Levanta la mirada, ve a la ex villana usar su mano para empujar la puerta cerrada.

Sunset: hace frío, y se pondrá helado cuando anochezca, no puedes salir ahora.

Twilight: … estaré bien, no es tan grave yo-

No termina su frase pues empieza a toser.

Sunset: no hay que arriesgarse a que tengas una recaída. No puedes salir.

* * *

Un tenue golpe a la puerta, Sunset no tarda en responder el llamado.

Sunset: directora, buenas noches.

Celestia: buenas noches, Sunset. Gracias por tu llamada.

Sunset: no es problema.

Se hace a un lado permitiendo a la mujer entrar, prontamente cierra la puerta evitando el frío.

Sunset: puedo ofrecerle algo caliente?

Celestia: gracias, estoy bien. Creo que mejor… vamos con el asunto.

Asiente, y camina hacia su habitación.

Sunset: princesa.

Al abrir la puerta ve a la princesa de Equestria sentada en la cama, con una pequeña manta en las piernas. Ella levanta la cabeza ante el llamado.

Sunset: la directora vino a recogerte.

El aviso le hace suspirar, quitarse la manta y ponerse de pie. Sunset la acompaña a la sala, donde Celestia espera, esta al verla se apresura y la envuelve en un suave abrazo.

Celestia: Twilight, estaba preocupada, por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

Twilight: lo siento yo… quería… arreglar un asunto…

Celestia: pudiste haberme avisado.

Twilight: perdón… quería hacerlo por mí misma…

Celestia: … bueno, mientras estés bien. Sunset, gracias por atenderla.

Sunset: si, si.

 _Aunque no dice nada, Twilight sabe que Sunset no está a gusto con ella presente._

 _El pensamiento la deprime…_

Twilight: … directora… vámonos…

Sunset las lleva a la puerta, se queda a un lado dejando a ambas salir, Twilight es la primera. La directora se dispone a salir, pero antes, voltea a la chica.

Celestia: estás bien Sunset?

Sunset: mh? Claro, por qué no lo estaría?

Celestia: solo… pregunto, digo, te va bien en la escuela? estás… mejor…?

La peli fuego parece dudar…

Sunset: estoy bien, me eh puesto al corriente en las clases, me dieron exámenes, los pasé. El uniforme me molesta, pero, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Celestia: … ya… veo. Eso es bueno.

Sonríe, pero se le nota una sombra de pesar.

celestia: has hecho... amigos?

La directora parece anciosa con esa pregunta.

Sunset: mmh... amigos... quizás si.

Una amplia sonrisa se plasma en la directora.

Sunset: gracias, por su preocupación. Estoy bien, me acostumbro a la escuela, y... creo que la escuela se acostumbra a mí.

La sonrisa de la directora se mantiene. Su voz se vuelve casi maternal.

Celestia: Eso, me tranquiliza. Sunset, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme está bien? ya tienes mi número.

La mujer ríe un poco ante el comentario. Sunset parece dudar de nuevo.

 _Había pedido el número a Twilight, esta se lo dió, a partir del celular de la sub directora._

Sunset: si… supongo que si.

La directora sonríe una vez más, y sale del departamento reuniéndose con la princesa.

Celestia: buenas noches Sunset, gracias de nuevo.

Twilight: … gracias, Sunset. Y…buenas noches.

Sunset: buenas noches directora, princesa.

Eso sirve como despedida, cierra la puerta y ambas visitantes se retiran.

* * *

El blanco auto de la directora casi se confunde en la poca nieve que había empezado a caer.

Dentro del vehículo, la mujer observa a su acompañante, quien mantiene sus ojos en su regazo, su restro refleja un gran pesar.

Celestia: … Twilight, qué tienes?

No hay respuesta, no inmediata. La princesa tarda varios segundos en hablar.

Twilight: … ella… solo me llamó… "princesa"…

La drectora parece confundida un momento, pero no dice nada. Twilight recuesta la cabeza en la ventanilla cerrada, sus ojos miran al exterior, pero no parece ver nada en realidad.

 _De alguna forma… su cuerpo se siente más frio…_

* * *

Sunset, ya con su uniforme cambiado, se recuesta en su sillón y mira a su teléfono.

Ahora hay dos números registrados.

-Dir. Celestia-

-Flash-

Mira ambos nombres en pantalla.

 _La directora la había ayudado mucho, y en pocas acciones. Tenía mucho que agradecer a esa mujer._

 _... y... a la pony..._

Suspira...

 _Había pasado tiempo desde que pensó así de su antigua maestra..._

Cierra los ojos, obliga a su cabeza a no ir más profundo en su memoria.

Al abrirlos de nuevo ve al segundo nombre.

 _Flash la había ayudado demasiado en poco tiempo._

 _Era extraño, pese a tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro, de alguna forma se sentía bien estando con él. Sería que ese chico también tenía algún tipo de "magia"?_

 _Fuera lo que fuese, agradecía tenerlo cerca, saber que estaba para ella._

Un pensamiento llega a su cabeza.

Frunce un poco los labios, en un gesto inseguro. Luego, pulsa un botón del teléfono, y lo pone junto a su oreja.

…

Espera…

Teléfono: hola?

Sunset: hey Flash.

Flash: Su-Sunset! Ah hola. Cómo estás?

Sunset: sobrevivo. Y tú?

Flash: ah bien, estoy bien. Bueno, mi banda ah decaído un poco… pero es solo una mala racha, le pasa a los mejores verdad?

 _Escuchar eso, de alguna forma le regresa recuerdos de su propia banda… con ellas…_

Sacude rápidamente su cabeza. Alejando esas imágenes.

Sunset: seguro. Ya mejorarán.

Flash: je je si. … um… por qué llamaste? No es que no me agrade que llames! Me gusta que lo hagas! DIGO! Me gusta… hablar contigo…

La chica cubre su risa ante la actitud tan nerviosa del chico.

Flash: quiero decir… ah… necesitas algo?

Sunset: en realidad, quería preguntarte algo.

Al otro lado del teléfono solo hay silencio. El chico parece esperar la pregunta.

Sunset: … estás libre el viernes?


	26. Aún no se que título poner

**NOTA: Si muchos me lo han comentado, y si soy consciente de que hace rato las Rainbooms y Canterlot no aparecen, pero es que pos no se, me dan más ganas de mostrar a Sunset en Crystal, ya en algún momento mostraré que ha sido de Canterlot (spoiler: todos sufren muajajajaja! soy bien malo)**

* * *

Las nubes habían vuelto a ganar terreno en el cielo para cuando nuestro conocido trío salió de la escuela.

Sonata: quieren ir a mi casa? Es miércoles de tacos!

Sunset: … debo preguntar?

Sonata: es el día que comemos las sobras del martes de tacos!

La sonrisa de la sirena es tan… inocente, que casi contagia a la ex equina. … casi.

Sunset: … gracias… por la oferta, pero luego de esto de la práctica, estoy exhausta, quiero ir a casa y descansar.

Sonata: owwww… OKI! Y tú Twilita? Vienes?

La chica de lentes no responde, solo mira al suelo con una expresión pensativa.

Sonata: Twilita?

Sunset: Twi? Hey Twilight!

Twilight: eh?! Qué que pasó?!

Ambas ex equestres miran con duda a su compañera.

Sonata: estás bien Twilita? Te ves rarita.

Sunset: te ocurre algo Twilight?

Twilight: eh? … ah! No! no, e-estoy bien.

La respuesta no parece convencerlas.

Sonata: um bueno, quieres venir a mi casa?

Twilight: eh? Hoy? Ah lo siento! Tengo que… hacer… un… proyecto! Proyecto de… un proyecto para una clase y, estoy un poco atrasada. Mejor vuelvo a casa y lo termino.

Sonata: ow, bueno, más tacos para mí! Yay!

Sunset levanta una ceja ante la actitud de Twilight.

Las tres se despiden luego de eso, Twilight es la primera en separarse, con paso un tanto presuroso se retira del lugar.

Sunset: oye Sonata.

Sonata: si dime.

Sunset: Twilight no te parece, un poco extraña últimamente?

Sonata: uh?

Se miran un momento.

Finalmente Sonata da una sonrisa.

Sonata: Twilight siempre ha sido extraña! Por eso está con nosotras!

Sunset: … cómo se supone debo tomarme eso?

Sonata: Twilita siempre anda rarita, no veo nada rarito.

Sunset no parece convencida.

 _Incierto si es por lo que dijo. … o por la forma en que lo dijo…_

Sunset: … quizás tengas razón.

Ambas ex equestres se despiden y cada una sigue su propio camino.

Sunset: -pensando- … quizás solo estoy pensando mucho. Ha pasado demasiado… iré a casa a descansar.

Con ese pensamiento toma su rumbo hacia casa.

* * *

Twilight camina con cierta prisa por la acerca.

A medida que avanza, cada paso parece acelerar. Eventualmente empieza a trotar, y finalmente a correr.

Pese a su poca cualidad física, de alguna forma pudo correr hasta llegar a su casa.

Con la respiración agitada asegura la puerta, no se molesta en encender las luces y en su lugar se apresura hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Su entrada es tan repentina que hace al cachorro dentro dar un brinco de sorpresa. Ella no lo nota mientras revisa un cajón de su escritorio y saca una grabadora.

Twilight: miércoles, fecha, da igual, hora, ah… alrededor de las cinco o las seis no sé, tengo que apresurarme a grabar esto.

El pequeño can se levanta de su cama y se acerca curioso a su ama.

Twilight: Este día… se hizo un gran avance en el proyecto BANDA, la individuo, Lemon Zest, consiguió instrumentos musicales, Sunset Shimmer y Sonata Dusk procedieron los ensayos. Lastimosamente no hubo ningún indicio de fuentes ni manifestaciones de energía. Pero hubo un hecho que debo reportar, de alguna forma… he sido capaz de tocar un piano. No puedo explicarlo, mis manos se movían por sí solas, no… no es así… YO las movía, de alguna forma conocía las notas y sabía exactamente que tecla tocar… Esto… no puedo explicarlo, necesito grabar esto para analizarlo con más detalle.

El cachorro sigue viendo a su ama, ella se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y parece pensativa, además de cansada.

Twilight: no tengo duda de que Sunset Shimmer tiene conexión con las anomalías, y no puedo descartar, que Sonata Dusk también esté implicada.

Aparta la grabadora. Suspira, y ve a su cachorro al lado de su silla, mirarla con preocupación.

Le da una caricia en su cabeza, parece calmarlo. Vuelve a hablar en la grabadora.

Twilight: ya estoy tranquila, procederé con la investigación regular.

Deja la grabadora de lado, deja su cuerpo caer en la silla, su cachorro sigue mirándola.

Twilight: … estoy cerca Spike, pero aún… queda mucho que averiguar.

El pequeño can ladea la cabeza.

* * *

Día siguiente, jueves.

Sunset nuevamente llega a la escuela, y nuevamente es víctima de algunas miradas.

Como otras veces, opta por ignorarlas y solo seguir.

 _A casi terminar su tercer semana, Sunset no puede evitar, por mucho que lo intenta, ignorar todo lo que ha vivido._

 _Exámenes, pleitos, otro acosador en internet._

… _Sonata, Twilight…_

 _Sin mencionar todos los… locos, no se le ocurría otra forma para llamarlos, que había conocido._

Sunset: -pensando- creí que aquí sería tranquilo, digo, este lugar no tiene relación con Equestria, no existe un "Imperio de Cristal" ni nada parecido. … verdad? …

Su incógnita queda sin respuesta, pues siente una mano tomar su hombro, al voltear, es Sunny Flare.

Sunny: buenos días querida Sunset.

Sunset: hola, Sunny Flare, buenos días.

Sunny: te he estado esperando.

Sunset: qué sucede?

Sunny: acompáñame.

No le permite preguntar nada pues la toma de la mano y camina llevándosela. Sunset no se resiste.

 _Era más fácil solo seguirles el juego a todos en esta escuela..._

* * *

Sunset reconoce el lugar como la sala del consejo estudiantil.

 _Al menos imagina que lo es, teniendo en cuenta que aquí vio por primera vez a la presidenta._

 _Hablando del diablo…_

Sour: ~ _de acuerdo Sunny, hice lo que pediste, y revisé los datos de la publicación que da acceso a ese blog~_

La voz de la presidenta es dulce y apacible mientras habla estando sentada frente a una de las computadoras del lugar.

Sunny: bien, qué has descubierto?

Sour: **no interrumpas! A eso voy!**

Ahora su voz es amarga y muy agresiva. Da un par de tecleos y muestra lo que parece una base de datos, o algo similar a eso.

Sour: ajam, de cualquier forma, como sabrán, la página permite a los alumnos dejar comentarios o publicaciones, y si lo desean, bajo un anonimato.

Sunny: correcto.

Sunset: -pensando- yo no tenía ni idea.

Sour: y qué les parece? nuestro querido compartidor dejó el link aa blog bajo un nombre anónimo.

Sunny: "compartidor"?

Sour: **que no interrumpas!** Por supuesto, para acceder a la página, es necesario primero, acceder a partir de un correo electrónico personal.

Sunset: entonces, puedes ver de quien es el correo y saber quién lo hizo?

Sour: ~ _uwwwwww, eres tan inteligente!~_ **claro que ya hice eso genio.**

Sunset: -pensando- … esta chica tiene problemas…

Sour: para nuestra pena, el correo desde el cual se accedió, no coincide con ninguno registrado en los datos de los estudiantes.

Sunset: por supuesto, es obvio que no usaría su cuenta normal.

Sunny: si eso ya lo imaginaba. Sour, puedes hacer algo con esa cuenta?

Sour: ja! Que si puedo.

Otro par de tecleos, y pronto en la pantalla se ve abierto la imagen de una cuenta electrónica.

Sour: aquí tienen, la cuenta fantasma.

 _Era una descripción interesante, la cuenta no tenía ningún archivo, ni correo, ni avisos, ni archivos guardados. "Fantasma" era una descripción bastante acorde._

Sunny: mmh, no hay nada ahí, el infractor la creó con el único fin de usar ese blog.

Sunset: si… pero oye como entraste ahí?

Sour: _~oh jo jo, no hay sistema digital que se me resista~_

Sunset notó su dulce y cariñosa sonrisa, aunque había un toque de… malicia… en sus ojos.

Sunset: -pensando- … esta tipa me está asustando.

Sunny: muy bien Sour, hasta ahora solo nos dices cosas que ya sabemos, ahora, dinos quién está detrás de esto.

Sour: _~ow Sunny, tienes que tener un poco de paciencia~_ **esto no es tan fácil sabes?!**

Sunny: bien aún no sabes quien es.

Sour: jum! No hay razón para creer que la información personal de esta cuenta sea real, el sujeto claramente puso un nombre falso. Así que no tengo una forma rápida de saber quién es.

Sunset: entonces… creo que es un caso perdido.

Sour: dije, no tengo una forma "rápida".

Sunny: qué tienes en mente?

Sour: puedo rastrear el origen de la cuenta, y con suerte, saber desde donde, y quizás, desde que dispositivo fue creada. Si fuera un teléfono, o computadora personal, sabremos quien fue.

Sunset: puedes hacer eso?

Sour: ja! Claro que puedo. Pero no es fácil. Llevará un tiempo descubrir el origen.

Sunny: necesitamos resultados pronto.

Sour: pues ve a pedir ayuda a alguien más, sabes que no trabajo bajo presión.

Antes de que ambas empezaran una discusión, Sunset habla.

Sunset: um, no tengo prisa, en realidad.

Las dos chicas la miran, una curiosa, la otra casi sorprendida.

Sunny: pero toda la escuela se burla de ti.

Sunset: no me importa en realidad. Además, no es toda la escuela, ustedes no parecen reírse.

Sunny: pues claro, esta no es una acción de risa, es un acto bajo y despreciable.

Sour: a mí me da igual lo que otros hagan o no hagan.

Sunset: de cualquier forma, um… Sour Sweet, si puedes, hacer eso del rastreo, por favor.

Sour: si así lo quieres, pero podría tardarme, tengo mucho más por hacer que solo ayudarlas a ustedes.

Sunset: está bien, como dije, no tengo prisa.

* * *

Sunset y Sunny caminan por uno de los pasillos.

Sunny: estás segura de esto?

Sunset: segura de qué?

Sunny: no quieres atrapar al que te está acosando?

Sunset: si, supongo. Pero, no es primera prioridad.

Sunny: qué es más prioritario que evitar que alguien arruine tu reputación y quizás hasta tus posibilidades para el futuro?

Sunset hace silencio, su paso se detiene, y parece pensar el algo.

 _Por alguna razón, recuerda lo ocurrido el día anterior con la princesa Twilight…_

 _El deseo de la princesa, por poder ser alguien independiente, le recordó a sí misma, en su juventud, cuando quería demostrarse superior a todos, demostrar que no necesitaba de nadie._

 _Claro, la princesa lo hacía por razones más nobles, pero aún así…_

 _También pensó en esta, "nueva Twilight", quien con su carácter temeroso y frágil, tendía a ser víctima de muchas agresiones. Similar a lo que hicieron con ella misma en Canterlot…_

 _Pensó en Sonata, en sus hermanas…_

 _Antes les temía, quizás… había llegado a odiarlas… pero… ahora no podía verlas con malos ojos. No sabía si acaso les había tomado cariño, o si era solo… que se sentía similar a ellas._

 _Ellas fueran malvadas. ELLA, también lo fue, y ahora… estaban… en el mismo barco…?_

Sunny Flare nota la actitud de Sunset, y la observa con duda.

Sunset mantiene su silencio, hasta finalmente responder a la pregunta.

Sunset: las personas, que te importan.

La chica de Cristal pareció intrigada por lo que dijo.

Sunset: me preocupa más, lo que pase a los que me importan, que lo que me pasé a mí.

Su mirada sigue pensativa, tras un momento en silencio retoma su paso.

Sunny la observa atentamente con una expresión neutra. Toca ligeramente su labio a la vez que da una sonrisa viendo a la ex equina.

* * *

Pasan las horas, con ellas la mañana, las clases, y el almuerzo. El día no tiene eventos ni sorpresas, solo un día más.

Con el día cerca de terminar, Sunset es alcanzada en su casillero por Lemon Zest.

Lemon: Sun-Shim! Cómo va tu día?

Sunset: hey Lemon Zest. Bien supongo, más allá del bullyng digital.

Lemon: bah no hagas caso a esas tonteras, una vez nuestra banda esté lista para tocar, serás una estrella y nadie prestará atención a esas cosas!

Sunset: ajá.

No parece ponerle mucha atención a la conversación.

Lemon: por cierto, no olvides que tenemos práctica hoy! Trae a Twi-Spark, ya tengo un teclado listo para ella.

No hay más conversación, la peli verdosa se coloca sus audífonos y se aleja casi bailando.

Sunset la ve un momento, más pronto vuelve a lo suyo.

* * *

Con la campana final, las clases terminan. Los estudiantes salen de la escuela, quedando solo algunos en clubes, estudiando en la biblioteca, o consultando a algún maestro.

Sunset termina de guardar sus cosas, cuando sus acostumbradas compañeras se le acercan.

Sonata: Sunsita~ lista para practicar?

Sunset: pues si no hay de otra.

Twilight: vamos entonces, Lemon debe estar esperando.

Sunset: eh? Tú también vienes Twi?

Twilight: si, digo, aún no se, como pasó lo del piano, quizá es que tengo… talento innato y no lo sabía, je.

Sunset parece intrigada.

 _Era su impresión, o Twilight estaba en verdad interesada en lo de la banda? … por qué?_

Sonata: andando chicas! Hay que hacer música.

La chica de lentes asiente y ambas empiezan a caminar.

… _Quizás estaba pensando demasiado. Quizás a Twilight solo le gustaba la música, no tenía porque haber algo extraño._

Camina para seguirlas, pero se detiene en un punto, parece pensar algo…

Sunset: … Twilight!

La nombrada y la sirena voltean ante el llamado. Ven a la ex equina acercarse, un tanto seria.

Sunset: antes de eso, podrías ayudarme con algo?

Las chicas parecen confusas por el repentino pedido.

* * *

Sunset abre uno de los salones, al ver que no hay nadie, entra ligeramente y observa a las ventanas, sonríe un poco al notar las cortinas de color azul cristalino.

Sunset: perfecto.

Twilight, con una mirada confusa la observa desde la puerta.

Twilight: Sunset? Qué sucede?

Sunset: ven Twi, acércate. Y por favor Cierra la puerta.

Aunque confusa, hace lo que le pide cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

Twilight: um, en qué necesitas ayuda?

La ex equina procede a cerrar la cortina de una de las ventanas, con sus manos procura estirarla para dejarla completamente lisa, luego de eso toma una silla y la coloca en frente.

Sunset: puedes quitarte la chaqueta por favor?

Su expresión es más que confusa, pero aún así accede, se quita la chaqueta de la escuela dejándose solo la camisa que lleva debajo.

Twilight: qué estamos haciendo?

Sunset: sé que suena extraño, pero… necesito tomarte una foto.

Twilight: … eh?

Sunset: siéntate ahí por favor.

Señala a la silla frente a la ventana.

A este punto Twilight no podría verse más confundida.

Twilight: una foto? Y eso… para qué?

Sunset: es para…

No termina la respuesta. se demora un poco en hacerlo.

Sunset: …solo, tengo un asunto que arreglar y… necesito un foto tuya.

Twilight: no… no entiendo, qué asunto es? Por qué necesitas una foto mía? Yo-

Sunset: Twilight.

Ojos cereza y esmeralda se encuentran, Sunset mantiene una expresión seria, pero calmada mientras la ve.

Sunset: confías en mí, verdad?

Twilight: … Sunset… yo… si, claro.

Sunset: … somos amigas. Nunca haría algo para dañarte.

La sinceridad en sus palabras la sorprenden. Rompe el contacto en sus miradas y casi parece apenada.

Twilight: … si… confío en ti Sunset.

Sunset: solo pido, que me dejes tomarte una foto, no es para nada malo.

Se toma unos segundos, no responde, pero deja su chaqueta en una mesa, y camina para sentarse donde se lo pidió.

Sunset se pone frente a ella, la mira un momento.

Sunset: um, puedes, deshacer tu cabello?

Twilight: eh?

Sunset: tu cabello, necesito, que lo dejes suelto.

Confundida, pero lo hace, se quita las pequeñas pinzas permitiendo a su cabello caer.

Sunset la ve. Permanece en silencio.

 _Era el mismo rostro… y era, casi el mismo peinado… pero aun así…_

Sunset: -pensando- en verdad… son… diferentes…

Olvida ese pensamiento y saca su teléfono, tras dar un par de toques, lo coloca de lado y apunta con él a la chica.

… Ve su imagen en la pantalla, pero no toma la foto.

Sunset: … puedes… los lentes…

Se toma unos segundos, pero cumple el pedido, se quita los lentes.

Twilight: no puedo ver nada.

Sunset: solo será un minuto, ahora, mantente, derecha, no sonrías solo, mira adelante.

La enfoca con el celular, se asegura que la imagen esté recta, y toma la foto.

Sunset: bien, eso es todo.

Twilight vuelve a colocarse los lentes, parpadea un par de veces aclarando su vista.

Sunset no dice nada, pero le acerca su chaqueta mientras ella arregla su cabello.

Sunset: gracias, se que es extraño, pero en verdad, me ayudas mucho con esto.

La científica sigue viéndose confundida. Se pone de pie, y vuelve a colocarse su chaleco.

Twilight: Sunset, para qué fue esto?

Sunset: um… es… difícil de explicar.

Twilight: … de nuevo con eso. Nunca quieres explicarte, Sunset… de qué tienes miedo?

No responde, se toma unos segundos para pensar.

Sunset: ya te dije, que mi pasado es complicado, y ahora, bueno… tengo mucho sucediendo…

Siente la mano de la científica tomar la suya, voltea a verla.

Twilight: somos amigas, puedes confiar en mí. Puedes contarme lo que te ocurre. Puedo… puedo ayudarte.

La siente apretar suavemente su mano, responde igual. Y finalmente sonríe.

Sunset: gracias Twilight, lo sé. Sé que puedo contar contigo.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa verdadera.

Sunset: te contaré todo. … pronto. Primero… debo aclarar un poco mi cabeza, está bien?

Twilight: de acuerdo, cuando estés lista, estaré aquí para ti.

Se sonríen, sonrisas llenas de confianza.

Al romperse el cruce de miradas, Sunset parece pensar en algo.

Sunset: hey Twi.

Twilight: si? algo más?

Sunset: pues, pensé que podríamos intercambiar números.

* * *

Poco después, salen de ese salón.

Sunset: andando, Lemon y Sonata nos esperan.

Twilight solo asiente y ambas empiezan a caminar.

En el camino, Sunset no evita pensar en la imagen de su compañera peli violeta.

 _Pese a tener el mismo rostro, sin duda, la princesa y la científica eran muy diferentes._

 _No había punto de comparación, no podía ver a esta Twilight como a una doble, eran personas diferentes. ... Ponys diferentes...? cómo sea._

 _... Era curioso, se había resentido con la Twilight princesa, pero... le había ganado cariño a la Twilight de lentes._

No pudo evitar una leve risa ante esa descripción.

 _"Twilight de lentes", en serio iba referirse a ella de una forma tan despectiva?_

Twilight nota la risa, y la expresión pensativa de Sunset.

Twilight: Sunset? pasa algo?

La nombrada voltea, ver los ojos cereza detrás de esos lentes negros le provoca otra leve risa.

Twilight: de qué te ríes?

Sunset: je je, no es nada solo... ja ja ja.

 _Se estaba riendo de ella?_

Frunciendo el ceño se cruza de brazos mirando a la peli fuego.

Twilight: ya dime que te parece tan gracioso.

Sunset: ja ja lo siento es solo...

Sunset sonríe mientra parece pensar que responder. Twilight la mira un tanto molesta.

Sunset: solo pensaba, sabes, en verdad te quedan esos lentes, te hacen ver linda.

Le da una amigable sonrisa, y luego sigue avanzando. No se da cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa, y las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica.

Twilight: ... li... linda...?

La sorpresa la hace quedarse inmóvil en su lugar por un rato, peri al notar que la peli fuego se ha adelantado, se apresura a alcanzarla.


	27. Escena Perdida

**NOTA: Hola gente bonita!**

 **Pues ya vieron el "título", esto no es un cap, es una escena que se supone debería haber estado en algún cap anterior, pero como soy un poco (muy) tonto (retrasado), se me olvidó.**

 **Pensé en solo ponerla en algún cap futuro pero pfff, no iba a quedar acorde, o a modo de flashback pero pfff2, que flojera armar una escena solo para meter esto. Así que mejor, lo meto ahora como lo que es, una escena que se perdió, pero ahora se las dejo para que sepan que pasará algún día.**

notita: cómo es un extra le puse un formato medio más random nomás para divertirme XP

* * *

Lemon: ta-raaaaaan~

Lemon saca de su bolso un rollo de papel, y al desplegarlo se ve que es un poster. La imagen de una guitarra eléctrica, al fondo lo que parece el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, y alrededor, ondas de colores oscuros, como si fueran sombras en la ilusión de movimiento.

La frase "Sunset Among Shadows" escrita en la parte superior, acompañada de algunas notas musicales.

Sunset se mantiene neutral, Twilight parece confusa, y Sonata sonríe impresionada.

Sonata: está super!

Lemon: je je yo lo diseñé, claro, pedí a una casa de diseño gráfico que lo hicieran. Pero el dibujo fue 100por100 idea mía.

Dice con orgullo sosteniendo el poster.

Sunset: ... es, lindo.

Twilight: si... um... qué es exactamente?

Lemon: es el nuevo poster para nuestra banda! el que usaremos para anunciarnos al tocar frente al público!

Sonata parece emocionarse mucho a la vez que aplaude un par de veces con sus palmas. Twilight y Sunset no comparten esa emoción.

Twilight: ... bueno, es bonito, llamativo, y bastante original.

Lemon sonríe ampliamente.

Sunset: ... qué es eso de "Sunset Among Shadows"?

Lemon: el nobre de nuestra banda, obvio.

De nuevo, emoción de parte de Sonata, confusión de Sunset y Twilight.

Twilight: cuando decidimos un nombre?

Lemon: no lo hicimos, lo hice yo! me basé en lo que somos! Twilight Sonata y yo somos Shadow Boltz, hemos estado estudiando en la escuela por un tiempo, pero Sunset aún es nueva, "el ocaso entre sombras", entienden?

Twilight: no deberías habernos consultado antes de hacer una elección así?

Lemon: se te ocurre un nombre mejor?

Twilight ah... yo... uh...

Sonata: yo creo que es genial! "Sunset Among Shadows"! me encanta!

Sunset: por qué tanto énfasis en mí?

Lemon: bueno eres la líder de la banda.

Y repite. Emoción de Sonata, no de las otras.

Sunset: qué?! cómo que...?! no se supone que es tu banda?!

Lemon: tecnicamente, pero la banda surgió gracias a tí, según Dustie tu la hiciste cantar otra vez, y no hubiera conocido el talento escondido de Sparkle sin tí, además, tú ya tienes experiencia en bandas, y sabes tocar la guitarra, cosa que yo aún debo practicar, tienes más experiencia que yo y no me molesta decir, que eres más inteligente, por lo que llevarás el papel de líder mucho mejor en el momento de tomar decisiones.

Sunset: ... ... por qué siento que solo usas excusas para no hacer el trabajo?

La sonrisa de Lemon se vuelve un tanto nerviosa.

Lemon: en fin! no perdamos más tiempo! tenemos poco más de una semana para practicar!

mientra la chica toma su bajo, las otras tres (si Sonata también incluida esta vez), la ven confusas.

Twilight: una semana? una semana para qué?

Lemon: pues para el concierto bobita.

...

...

...

...

...

... (introduzca planta rodante aquí)

Sunset: ... cuál concierto?

Lemon: pues el del próximo viernes.

...

...

..-(ok ya pasó XP)

Lemon nota como las tres le dirigen una mirada completamente perdida.

Lemon: ... oh si... olvide decírselos! el próximo viernes tenemos una actuación en vivo en un local del centro.

...

..(-ok Fenixyz ya entendieron! ¬¬)

Sunset y Twilight: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Sonata: wujuuuuuuuuuu~!

Twilight: cómo que una actuación?!

Sunset: cómo que en vivo?!

Sonata: yo como tacos!

Para demostrar su punto se come uno (De donde lo sacó? naaaaaadie lo sabeeeeee~)

Lemon: pues si verán, está este club al que voy los viernes, y esta este tipo que conozco de ahí con el que tomamos unas copas a veces-

TWilight: eres menor de edad.

Lemon: y que es amigo del dueño.

Termina sin inmutarse por la interrupción.

Lemon: ayer me encontré con él por ahí, y mientras platicábamos le comenté que había hecho una banda, y él me ofreció que si queriamos tocar en el club el próximo viernes, y le dije que por supuesto!

Termina la explicación con una gran sonrisa.

Y va de nuez, Sonata sonríe emocionada, Sunset y Twilight no.

El ojo de Sunset tiene un tic nervioso.

Sunset: ... Lemon...

Lemon: si Sun-Shim?

Sunset: ... te volviste totalMENTE LOCA?!

Lemon se frota el oído por el grito.

Lemon: wow que voz, excelente para una cantante.

Sunset: Lemon Zest! llama a ese sujeto y dile que cancele el concierto!

Lemon eh?! por qué?!

Sunset: "por qué"?! Lemon no somos una banda! no podemos tocar en vivo!

Lemon: claro que somo una banda, tenemos instrumentos vocalistas y buen aspecto!

La sonrisa confiada de la chica hace a Sunset golpearse el rostro.

Sunset: Lemon, no podemos tocar en un concierto, eso, toma meses de práctica y experiencia, nosotras solo tenemos unos días con esto de la banda!

Lemon: mh no tanto, tú ya has tocado en una banda desde mucho antes de venir, y Sonata me dijo que tiene siglos enteros cantando, y Twilight es innata... Twilight?

Sunset se da cuenta que la mirada de Lemon se desvía a un costado. Al voltearse también ve a su amiga de lentes recostada en posición fetal debajo de su teclado eléctrico, temblando, y con una mirada de total espanto en su rostro.

Sunset: ... Twilight?

Twilight: ... en vivo... tocar... gente... viendo... malo...

Más palabras incomprensibles se escuchan de la chica.

Sonata: ... creo que se rompió.

Sunset se acerca y se inclina a ella.

Sunset: Twilight, Twilight que te pasa?

Twilight; mu-mu-mucha genteeeee... viendooooo... malooooo...

Sunset: auh...

Lemon: ... ok... un poco de miedo escénico. Nada que no se pueda arreglar, y yo puedo practicar y aprender a tocar un par de canciones antes del próximo viernes, ningún problema.

Sunset se frota la cara y suelta un gemido.

Tomando a la pelivioleta consigue que se ponga de pie, aunque sigue temblando y se cruza los brazos en señal de miedo.

Sunset: Lemon, lo siento, se que te entusiasma esto de la banda, pero solo tenemos un par de horas para practicar luego de clase, no hay forma de que podamos aprendernos una serie de canciones en tan poco tiempo. Llama a ese tipo y dile que cancele.

Lemon mira a la peli fuego. Queda en silencio, desvía la mirada.

Lemon: umm, no puedo...

Sunset: por dios Lemon, nosotras-

Lemon: no entiendes, el jefe de ese club me llamó personalmente, e incluso... incluso accedió a pagarnos por tocar.

Más asombro, que hasta Twilight dejó de temblar, aunque aún sujetaba sus brazos firmemente.

Lemon: ... claro, no es la paga que daría a una banda profesional como las que suele contratar, pero aún así, es bastante dinero.

 _Dinero... bastante dinero..._

Las tres parecieron intrigadas por esa información. (Money is Magic) (XD)

 _Humano o Pony, el dinero es dinero, es una naturaleza social, el dinero es importante, y en ocaciones, poderoso, siempre útil._

Sunset rápidamente sacude su cabeza.

Sunset: da igual, dinero o sin él no podemos tocar.

Twilight también parece superar esa idea y asiente en apoyo a Sunset. Sonata no parece tomar parte de ningún lado.

Lemon: no entiendes, con ese dinero podría pagar los instrumentos.

Sunset: pagar... qué?

Lemon: los instrumentos, la guitarra el bajo, el teclado, los conseguí con un contacto en una tienda, pero no están... del todo pagados...

Twilight: ... los robaste?!

Grita con asombro y ojos grandes en espanto.

Lemon NO! por supuesto que no! es solo... hice un trato con el sujeto, le daría un pago inicial por ellos, y si consigo pagarle el resto, antes de que acabe el mes, podría quedármelos, pero si no... pues... debería devolverlos... y aunque no los tuviera... seguir pagando el precio total...

Sunset: qu-ué? cómo eso es un trato justo?

Lemon: era la única forma que me diera todo esto, con el dinero que nos darán por tocar en el club, más algo que tengo reunido, bastará para pagarle. Si no lo hago... nos quitará los instrumentos, y no podremos seguir con la banda...

La revelación deja sorprendida a Sunset, Sonata se muestra asustada, y Twilight... por alguna razón... aterrada...

Sunset parece pensar un momento, decide hablar-

Twilight: hagámoslo!

Sunset: Qüé-we-weh?!

Se voltea a ver a Twilight quien tiene una mirada decidida.

Twilight: vamos a tocar, consigamos el dinero!

Parpadea, su rostro deja claro que no puede creer la escena.

Sunset: ... Twilight...?

Sonata: yo también quiero hacerlo.

Voltea a la sirena.

Sonata: ... um... no comprendo bien... eso del pago... pero... quiero cantar frente a la gente otra vez. Eso... eso quiero...

Sunset: ... pe-pero...

Twilight: Sunset!

Sunset: eh?!

Twilight: no podemos dejar así a Lemon, hay que ayudarla! Además, esto... de la banda... es divertido, verdad?

No responde, no sabía cómo...

Twilight: si nos gusta ser parte de una banda, hay que hacer lo posible para seguir! porque es lo que nos gusta! ... sonaba a mejor discurso en mi cabeza...

Sonata: estoy con Twilita! hay que hacerlo!

Sunset: ... chicas...

Lemon: vamos Sunset! será divertido! no pienses en el dinero, solo, diviértete.

Los tres pares de ojos la miran, llenos de determinación y esperanza.

... Suspira...

Sunset: si todas están tan decididas...

Un grito de júbilo viene de todas. Sunset vuelve a suspirar.

Lemon: adelante Sunset Among Shadows! tenemos un concierto que preparar! a sus puestos!

Esta vez, Sunset es la única que no comparte el buen ánimo.

Sunset: ... debí haber ido a Trottingham...

* * *

 **OTRA NOTA: No es el mismo viernes que Sunset se encuentra con Flash.**


	28. Invierno de Canterlot

… _Martes…_

 _Flash había llevado a Twilight hasta la casa de la directora._

 _Se había permitido unos minutos para sí mismo, centrado en sus pensamientos, y sus penas, antes de dignarse a volver a la escuela…_

Estaciona su automóvil, se tarda unos segundos en salir, pero lo hace.

El frío seguía ganando terreno, el viento seguía soplando.

 _Nadie se sorprendería cuando la nieve empezara a caer de nuevo…_

Va a la entrada de la escuela, e ingresa. Tan pronto pone un pie dentro todo su cuerpo siente un escalofrío y se envelve a sí mismo con sus brazos.

Flash: -pensando- ugh… está más frío aquí dentro o es impresión mía…?

Claro, no hay respuesta a su pregunta, aún envolviéndose con sus brazos cierra la puerta y vaga por el pasillo.

Hay pocos estudiantes fuera de los salones, la mayoría sin duda estará en clases.

… Flash no evita notar la expresión de los pocos alrededor…

Todos se veían entristecidos, depresivos… desprovistos de alegría… o… de cualquier emoción, que no fuese tristeza…

* * *

El maestro se mantiene dando su clase, como cualquier día.

 _Si se da cuenta de que pocos… o ningún estudiante está prestando atención… no parece importarle…_

La puerta se abre y Flash ingresa al salón.

Maestro: ah joven Sentry, ya la directora me ha informado de su ausencia, por favor tome asiento.

No hay objeción, el chico solo se sienta en su lugar acostumbrado.

La clase prosigue. Con el maestro hablando y anotando datos en la pizarra.

Más flash no puede centrarse en la lección… no al ver a sus compañeros…

Igual que los estudiantes en los pasillos, todos se ven decaídos. Hay quienes sostienen su cabeza entre sus manos, como si esta les doliera. Una chica sentada a varios lugares de él parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar… y termina haciéndolo, con el rostro apoyado entre sus brazos se deja caer sobre su mesa en un esfuerzo por acallar su llanto.

 _Flash no sabía que hacer… o que pensar… todos en la clase estaban tan dolidos…_

 _Cómo estaría el resto de la escuela…?_

* * *

 _La respuesta tardó poco en llegar…_

El cambio de hora hizo a todos los alumnos salir de sus salones. No se sorprendió mucho al ver a todos en la escuela estar deprimidos, y pensativos…

Flash no podía apartar los ojos de esos rostros…

Flash: -pensando- … es mi culpa… si tan solo… si hubiera hecho algo antes… tal vez…

Tan centrado en su pensamientos que no ve su camino y tropieza con alguien.

Flash: ah! Lo siento!

La chica se voltea a verlo, la conoce. Vinyl Scratch, la "DJ oficial" de la escuela.

Flash: perdón, no me fijé mi camino.

Ella le da una sonrisa y un gesto para restarle importancia, luego de eso voltea a la puerta de un salón.

Flash la observa un segundo… nota… algo curioso…

 _Ella no se veía decaída, ni triste…_

 _Claro, no es que pudiera verse algo tras esas oscuras gafas que ocultaban sus ojos._

 _Pero aún así… su cabeza estaba en algo, no caída como las del resto, su postura también estaba recta, y no había señal de lágrimas, ni nada…_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando la DJ empieza a caminar. La ve acercarse a una chica de cabello negro que acababa de salir del salón.

Octavia compartía la misma expresión que el resto de la escuela. Vinyl se le acerca, y con suavidad acaricia su espalda en señal de apoyo. Octavia se deja consentir.

Flash las ve a ambas, Vinyl envuelve su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga y se la lleva.

Flash: … no soy el único preocupado…

* * *

A llegar el medio día llega la hora del almuerzo. Flash nuevamente camina por los pasillos, sintiendo ese aire tan depresivo en el ambiente.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, se frota los brazos y mira hacia el suelo.

Flash: -pensando- ugh, por qué está helando aquí?

Como si esperara una respuesta alza la mirada, nota por la esquina de su ojo una puerta . Reconoce el lugar, la puerta da al salón donde la banda de Sunset practica.

 _La imagen de las cinco llega a su cabeza…_

 _Después de esa mañana… ellas… como estarían…?_

Su pensamiento es cortado cuando la puerta se abre. Rainbow Dash sale del cuarto y ve al chico.

Rainbow: Flash?

Flash: Ah! Ah… hola, Rainbow…

La chica cierra la puerta detrás de si.

Rainbow: Um, hola. Necesitas algo?

Flash: Ah no solo… iba a… la cafetería y… solo eso, solo… iba… para allá…

Rainbow: Oh bueno. Yo… iba para allá también. Buscaré algo para todas.

Flash: Um, todas… están ahí…?

Mira hacia la puerta. No hay respuesta inmediata, salvo un suspiro de Rainbow.

Flash: -pensando- IDIOTA! No preguntes algo así!

Se reprende él mismo.

Rainbow: Esta mañana fui a recoger Fluttershy para que viniera a la escuela… y ahora… solo empeoré las cosas…

Flash: No es tu culpa Rainbow. Tu no sabías-… nadie sabia que… bueno… Twilight…

Rainbow: No es Twilight… soy yo… yo… yo le dije a Sunset que se fuera de la escuela… si solo…

Flash queda en silencio, mirando al suelo incapaz de pensar que hacer o decir…

Rainbow: Es mi culpa que se fuera… es mi culpa todo esto y ahora… las demás… quiero buscar la forma que se animen pero... no se como...

El chico extiende su mano para tomarle el hombro, pero algo lo detiene…

 _Aunque quiera apoyarla… animarla… él se siente tanto o más culpable… que clase de ayuda podría darle…_

Se acaba la charla, Rainbow solo se gira camina por el pasillo cabizbaja. Flash solo puede verla marcharse…

Flash: … -pensando- … Sunset… volverás yo… quiero creer que tú… ... ... te necesitamos…

* * *

La cosa cambia, solo… un poco… en la cafetería.

 _Encontrándose los alumnos, distantes a actividades de clase, y reunidos entre amigos de confianza. Logran recuperarse lo suficiente, para poder pensar y hablar del tema._

En una mesa se reúnen el grupo de Lyra, Bonbon, Octavia, y Vinyl. Salvo por esta ultima, todas se ven deprimidas. El silencio las rodea, su comida en la mesa sin tocar. Las tres demasiado centradas en sus pensamientos…

Vinyl voltea cuando Octavia le habla.

Octavia: … tenias razón…. Sunset… Sunset era inocente…

Vuelve el silencio, Lyra y Bonbon ven a la pelinegra con preocupación.

Octavia: Debí escucharte yo… yo… oh que hice…!

Esconde el rostro en sus manos y solloza. Vinyl se le acerca y pasa su brazo a sus hombros, atrayéndola en un pequeño abrazo, Octavia no se resiste.

Lyra: Octavia, no estés así, tu… …

Bonbon: … todos hicimos mal… no… no pensé con claridad…

Lyra: Bonnie, no fue culpa de nadie solo… fue un error todos… todos cometimos un error… pero… está bien ya-

Bonbon: No esta bien Lyra! Sunset hizo mucho por nosotros, por la escuela! Hizo mucho por mi! Y yo solo… la dejé…

Octavia: … no está bien culpar así a las personas… no, no importa si es o no tu amiga debí… debí…

Vinyl afirma el abrazo, dejando a Octavia hundirse en él.

Lyra: Vamos chicas esto… ya pasó si? Hicimos mal pero… pero… vamos… Sunset se fue pero… seguro le va genial en su escuela, no nos sirve amargarnos…

 _Sus palabras no sirvieron, ni siquiera para ella misma… el almuerzo fue depresivo.._

Vinyl no pudo centrarse, viendo a sus amigas en ese estado.

Podía también ver, y oír tenuemente a los chicos en otras mesas, todos hablando del tema, todos lamentando y disculpándose con quien ya no estaba con ellos…

Sin poder hacer mas que acompañar a sus amigas, Vinyl suspira para si.

* * *

 _Miércoles…_

 _El día no fue sino un reflejo del anterior. Con los alumnos deprimidos, el frio invernal en los pasillos, y las pocas charlas entre algunos, acompañadas de mas culpas y pedidos de perdón._

 _Las rainbooms parecieron decidirse a ir a clase, pero en cada receso, el almuerzo, y cualquier momento libre de actividad, se encerraban en su salón._

 _Sus demás amigos y aquellos que solían verlas empezaron a preocuparse de verdad…_

Flash camina con pesar, su mirada en el suelo. En un momento se detiene, y se deja caer en la pared del pasillo. Cierra los ojos, su cuerpo tiembla un poco al sentir un viento frío.

 _Era demasiado... el ambiente era demasiado depresivo... ese sentimiento tan negativo era practicamente tangible..._

 _Lo estaba afectando... y a todos..._

De pronto siente dos cosas. Un ligero calor al lado de su mejilla, y un olor bastante dulce.

Abre los ojos, lo que ve un muffin justo al lado de su cara. Confundido, levanta la vista encontrando un par de ojos un poco bizcos que lo miran. … mas o menos.

?: Muffin?

 _Reconocer a la chica no era difícil._

 _Ditzy Doo, también llamada Derpy Feet por algunos. Era una joven bastante alegre, quizás un poco callada, que, fiel al apodo que le habían dado, era un poco torpe._

 _Su rasgo más representativo eran sus ojos, que frecuentemente tendían a desviarse uno del otro, dándole una apariencia un poco tonta. Aunque muchos, incluido el propio Flash, pensaban que eso la hacia adorable._

 _Si su torpeza era consecuencia de sus ojos, era un tema debatible._

 _Era una joven bastante querida en la escuela, por ser amable, amigable, y bastante divertida._

Ditzy sonríe al chico mientras mantiene aquel muffin en su mano.

Flash queda aún confuso, mas la sonrisa amigable de ella se contagia. Toma el muffin y se incorpora.

Flash: Gracias Ditzy.

La sonrisa de la rubia se agranda, se aparta del chico y se acerca a un pequeño grupo.

Flash nota que la chica lleva en sus manos una cesta, llena de muffins, recubiertos con un plástico protector, conservando así su calor.

El grupo rechaza los muffins que Ditzy ofrece, esto la deprime pero no insiste. Se acerca a otro estudiante, que también rechaza la oferta.

La chica se deprime en cada rechazo, pero plasma una radiante sonrisa cada vez que alguien sonríe, le agradece, y acepta el muffin.

Flash no puede evitar una sonrisa, mira el pequeño bocadillo en su mano. La pequeña masa horneada le calienta los dedos mientras la sostiene, y el dulce aroma le cosquillea la nariz.

Sin perder las tiempo da una mordida, cerrando los ojos para degustarlo mejor. Suspira… feliz…

 _El cálido bocadillo, de alguna forma consigue calentarle el cuerpo y le hace sonreír._

* * *

 _De alguna forma, el muffin le permitió tener un buen ánimo el resto del día. No se puso a saltar y reír claro, pero si se sintió mucho mejor que el día anterior. Incluso, le pareció ver una pequeña mejora en los demás también._

 _Se pregfuntó si acaso ese pastelito era mágico? Ya nada le sorprendería._

* * *

 _Al final del día, con las clases acabadas y ya en casa, se permitió descansar, y de forma calma, pensar en la situación, sin dejarse llevar demasiado por sus emociones._

Les eventos del día anterior se repiten como en una película.

La revelación de Twilight… la plática con ella camino a casa de la directora… su encuentro con Rainbow… y la actitud de toda la escuela…

Suspiró…

 _Todo parecían sentirse tristes, dolidos, … y solos…. Igual que… que…_

Flash: -pensando- igual que como Sunset se sintió…

 _Ahora la escuela sabía lo que ella había sentido…_

Pensó en Sunset, recordando sus últimos encuentros…

Sunset estaba muy dolida, y rencorosa con todo el asunto.

 _Que pensaría ella… si supiera como está la escuela ahora…_

Se puso de pie, como esperando que eso le permitiera pensar mejor.

 _Sunset siempre fue una chica, un tanto difícil, tenía un temperamento bastante fuerte. No es de extrañar que se enfade por algo como esto._

 _Pero…_

 _Pero él la conocía… y sabía… que pese a ello, Sunset era una chica, muy dulce, muy servicial, muy… cálida…_

Mira hacia los lados, como buscando algún espía furtivo… (medio paranoíco no? XP).

Está solo en su cuarto, así que se permite abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche, lo abre hasta la mitad, y entremete los dedos en el pequeño hueco que deja.

Oculta en ese pequeño espacio, entre el cajón y el mueble, hay una fotografía…

Consigue sacarla y la ve un momento. Es una imagen de él mismo, a su lado está Sunset Shimmer. Ambos se notan, un poco más jóvenes, denota que fue tomada hace algunos años.

 _Un recuerdo de una época algo distante, aquel tiempo en que ambos empezaban a conocerse._

 _Flash nunca supo que fue, pero algo en Sunset, le atrajo casi desde el primer día…_

 _Quizás fuera esa actitud cerrada, casi tímida, o esa pequeña torpeza que tenía, por alguna razón Sunset no era buena con sus dedos. Quizá fue solo su cara tan naturalmente bonita, sin necesitdad de maquillaje ni arreglos para verse bien._

 _Fuera lo que fuese, se había acercado a ella, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla, en un principio ella la rechazó, pero eventualmente se abrió a él, y pronto, se hicieron amigos._

 _El tiempo pasó, su amistad creció, se volvió… bueno… lo que se volvió, y luego… todo cayó en pedazos…_

Suspira, sigue mirando la fotografía.

 _Flash no recordaba bien ese día, no le gustaba hacerlo, por lo que el recuerdo se había parcialmente borrado en su cabeza. Ese día había perdido no a una novia, no a una chica, a una amiga…_

 _Por un tiempo, esa foto fue lo único que quedó de aquella buena época, la conservó guardando la esperanza de que un día, la Sunset que él conoció volviera. Y lo hizo._

 _Sunset regresó a ser amable, afectuosa, amistosa, volvió a ser… una amiga…_

 _Para su mala suerte, tenía miedo de acercársele, y pedirle si podían ser amigos de nuevo._

 _Siempre que pensaba en ello se arrepentía. Tal vez… si hubiera hablado con ella antes, en forma calma, sin tener, este embrollo en medio, hubieran podido reavivar su amistad mucho antes, y mucho mejor._

…

 _Estaba pensando demasiado…_

Ve la fotografía una vez más, luego vuelve a meterla entre el cajón y la mesa, cerrando el primero.

 _Sunset no era… una amiga, al menos, ella no parecía verlo así._

 _No lo odiaba, al menos eso pensaba, pero… está claro que no se siente cómoda llamándolo amigo, o algo parecido..._

 _No es que pueda culparla…_

 _Aún así, él la consideraba una amiga, y quería ayudarla en l oque fuera posible._

 _Tal vez… solo tal vez… un día podrían volver a ser como antes. Tal vez algún día, volvería a ver a esa chica tan alegre, tan bonita, tan querible, ahí junto a él._

 _Amigos, pareja, compañeros, lo que fuera, no importaba, solo… tenerla cerca… eso bastaría para que él estuviera feliz._

 _Tal vez algún día. Tal vez…_

Su teléfono empieza a vibrar, asentado en la mesa de noche, entonando poco después su tono de llamada. Al tomarlo, se sorprende un poco al ver el nombre en pantalla. Prontamente contesta.

Flash: hola?

Sunset: hey Flash.

Se oye la voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Flash: Su-Sunset! Ah hola. Cómo estás?

Sunset: sobrevivo. Y tú?

Flash: ah bien, estoy bien.

 _No había razón para preocuparla con sus problemas, ni con la escuela._

Flash: Bueno, mi banda ah decaído un poco… pero es solo una mala racha, le pasa a los mejores verdad?

 _No había tocado con su banda desde el día anterior, ni él ni sus amigos estaban con ánimos…_

Sunset: seguro. Ya mejorarán.

Flash: je je si. … um… por qué llamaste? No es que no me agrade que llames! Me gusta que lo hagas! DIGO! Me gusta… hablar contigo…

 _Se dio una bofetada mental, vaya forma de hacerse ver mal él mismo…_

… _aunque era un teléfono… no lo veía, debería decir, "sonar" mal…_

Sacudió su cabeza alejando tan tontos pensamientos y volvió a la llamada.

Flash: quiero decir… ah… necesitas algo?

 _Solo lo había llamado dos veces antes, luego de aquella pelea con una compañera, y cuando ocurrió lo de Twilight. No le importaba, estaba feliz de ayudarle en lo que pudiera._

Sunset: en realidad, quería preguntarte algo.

Hace una pausa, él espera paciente a que ella haga la pregunta.

Sunset: … estás libre el viernes?

… … …

 _... Su corazón se detuvo…_

* * *

 **NOTA: Hey gente, que me cuentan? pos aquí una notita nomás porque me da la gana. Así pues, este cap no quedó como me hubiera gustado, y quizá no es lo que estaban esperando, pero pos... no hay mucho más que hacer o decir en Canterlot. Creo que no soy muy bueno escribiendo/describiendo la tristeza. Creo que solo repito lo mismo siempre XP**

 **En fin da igual, ahí Canterlot, pos sigue depre, las Rainbooms igual, aunque parece que no todos... porqué será? jmmm ¬u¬ (ja ja SPOILER! (?))**

 **Pues bueno, como me gusta repetir, pos gracias a todos los que apoyan, sean con un comentario, un foloow un favorito, o solo por leer el/los caps que les gusten, espero que la historia pos siga gustando a todos.**

 **notita: cómo no se que más poner pos el jueves pasa lo mismo y ya, el siguiente cap ya será viernes que será lo interesante XP**

 **NOTA AGAIN: no tengo más planes para Canterlot, al menos de momento, y tampoco se si hubiera algún otro personaje que pudiera integrar en la historia para ayudar, solo pensé en Flash, y pos el grupo de Vinyl, es como para mostrar lo general. Si alguien tiene una idea la puede compartir en comentario o MP, gracias n_n**


	29. Nueva y Vieja Amistad

… Ultima campanada. Señala el final, no solo del día, sino de la semana.

 _Así es, la semana escolar terminó, podría decirse que el tan ansiado fin de semana, finalmente ha comenzado._

Flash Sentry, rápidamente guarda sus libros y cuadernos, y cierra su casillero. En ese momento llegan sus compañeros, Brawly Beats y Ringo.

Brawly: hey Flash.

Flash: oh, hola chicos.

Ringo: oye, vamos a ensayar? Se que hemos estado algo flojos últimamente pero…

Brawly: nos vendría bien tocar un poco.

Flash: ah, lo siento chicos yo… um, tengo planes para hoy.

Ringo: planes? Vamos viejo, qué es más importante que tocar con tus cuates?

Flash: en verdad, lo siento. Pero ya quedé con alguien y… ah… practicaremos mañana si? A primera hora, lo prometo. Hasta mañana.

Con eso da la vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo casi corriendo. Ambos chicos se le quedan mirando un momento, para luego verse entre sí.

Brawly: es una chica.

Ringo: definitivamente.

* * *

Flash no perdió tiempo en salir de la escuela, pasando a todo estudiante que hubiese en el camino. Llegó hasta su auto, y se montó en este presuroso. Segundos después ya se había ido.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa, fue darse un baño, saliendo de este con una toalla en su cintura, y usando otra para secar su cabello, avanza hasta su armario. Al abrir las puertas observa de reojo su ropa.

 _Flash es un chico, la ropa no es exactamente un tema que prioritario, pero afortunadamente, si gusta de tener atuendos, un tanto más elegantes que su ropa casual._

Corre un poco sus camisas, observa en sus cajones, revuelve un poco la ropa semi ordenada, coloca sobre su cama algunos conjuntos y los observa pensativo. Finalmente parece decidirse.

Algunos minutos después, viste un par de zapatos negros, un pantalón grisáceo, cálido pero algo elegante, una camisa blanca, y sobre esta un suéter ligero azul oscuro, con su símbolo representativo, sobre todo eso, una chamarra de cuero sintético color negro.

Con un peine asentado en su mesa de noche arregla su cabello.

Con todo eso se mira en el espejo.

Flash: -pensando- no es demasiado verdad?

Ajusta la ropa, mueve sus hombros, y revisa su cabello. Toma una bocanada de aire y lo suelta.

 _Se sentía nervioso… por qué estaba nervioso? No había motivo para estar nervioso._

Tomo otra respiración profunda y deja de ver su reflejo.

Flash: -pensando- rayos… por qué me siento ansioso? Debo calmarme, no quiero acabar haciendo el ridículo de mí mismo.

Vuelve a verse en el espejo.

Flash: … debería comprar flores…?

… su reflejo no le da una respuesta…

Algo suena en su chaqueta colgada de su puerta, se apresura, y del bolsillo de esta saca su teléfono, el cual está sonando, es una alarma.

Flash: se me hace tarde.

Con eso guarda el aparato en su bolsillo y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

…

Segundos después vuelve a entrar y toma las llaves de su auto, tras eso vuelve a salir.

* * *

Llegando a la ciudad, recorre las calles a paso tenue, pero constante, observando atentamente las direcciones.

Consigue llegar a lo que parece un café de ciudad. Se estaciona en la acera de en frente, y revisa su teléfono.

-"Brown Field.

Avenidas Dumble y G. Dalf

16: 30"-

Es lo que va escrito en el mensaje, alza la mirada al letrero del lugar. En efecto, "Brown Field".

Respira profundo, se da una mirada más en el espejo retrovisor. Sale del vehículo, enciende la alarma de este, y espera el momento antes de cruzar la calle para llegar al lugar.

Al estar frente al edificio revisa la hora en su teléfono.

-16: 15 hs.-

Había llegado un poco antes de tiempo.

Ve a través de los ventanales del lugar, entre las mesas, buscando a alguien.

Flash: -pensando- me pregunto si ya habrá llegado, quizás, debería esperarla aquí afuera.

 _La idea no era muy tentadora, hacía frío, y el viento soplaba bastante esa tarde._

Flash: … -pensando- también puedo esperarla adentro, no creo que se moleste si-

Antes de acabar su pensamiento, logra distinguir en una mesa al fondo del lugar, una cabellera rojiza y amarilla.

Sonríe ampliamente, revisa una última vez su atuendo, y finalmente entra al lugar.

Lo primero que nota es el aroma a granos de café, y la agradable temperatura del lugar.

Es un local bastante amplio, con muchas mesas colocadas contra las paredes, provistas de asientos con respaldos muy altos. Varios jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes están sentados, bebiendo algo cálido.

Su mirada nunca deja la mesa donde está sentada su conocida peli fuego, ella da un trago a su tasa y es entonces que se da cuenta de su presencia.

Le sonríe suavemente, él hace igual, ella hace un gesto para que se acerque, y él no tarda en responder.

 _Mantiene su sonrisa, y se muestra calmo, pero por dentro, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza a medida que se acerca a la mesa._

… _por qué estaba tan nervioso? …_

Cuando está ya muy cerca, ella lo saluda.

Sunset: Flash, gracias por venir.

Flash: he-hey Sunset. Es un placer, es bueno ver-Twilight?!

Se sobresalta de sobremanera al ver a la chica sentada junto a Sunset.

Twilight: um… hola?

La altura de los respaldos mantuvo a la chica oculta desde la entrada... ella se ve curiosa, en contra de la sorpresa de él.

Flash: qué haces-…? oye… desde cuando usas lentes?

Twilight: um, desde siempre?

La confusión del chico es más que notoria, y solo aumenta cuando se da cuenta, de la otra persona sentada en el lado opuesto de Sunset y Twilight.

Sonata levanta la mirada al notar que Flash la mira, deja el chocolate que estaba tomando y le da un gesto de saludo y una sonrisa.

La ve un momento…

 _Se le hacía… conocida…_

Al instante sus ojos se agrandan y con una expresión de espanto da un paso atrás.

Flash: t-tú eres…!

Sunset se muerde el labio, y trata de dar una sonrisa.

Sunset: calma Flash, todo está bien. Siéntate por favor.

Inseguro, mira a la chica, y a las otras dos, la peli azul sonríe y le hace un gesto para sentarse a su lado, nota también una taza de café con crema asentada en ese lugar.

Tras un momento de duda, se sienta a la mesa.

Sunset mira un momento al costado, luego intenta dar una sonrisa, nerviosa.

Sunset: me tomé la libertad de ordenar algo para ti. Te sigue gustando descafeinado con crema verdad?

Flash: eh? Ah! S-si! Gracias.

El ambiente parece tenso… mucho…

Sunset: bueno, am, los presentaré. Twilight, Sonata, él es Flash Sentry, un amigo de Canterlot. … el único en Canterlot diría…

Lo último es un susurro apenas audible.

 _Flash se impresionó, y sintió su corazón dar un un brinco al escucharla llamarlo, "amigo"..._

Ambas chicas sonríen y saludan al chico, este les devuelve el saludo, muy confundido.

Sunset: Flash, ella es Twilight Sparkle.

Señala a la chica de lentes.

Sunset: ustedes, no se conocen.

El comentario gana una mirada curiosa de la científica, y una muy confusa del guitarrista.

Flash: ... ah… claro… si… uh, un gusto... conocerte Twilight.

Twilight: el gusto es mío Flash, Sunset me habló de ti.

 _El chico sintió su corazón dar un golpe. … por alguna razón…_

Flash: en serio?

Twilight: si. Bueno, nos contó sobre… la cosa de… eso que ocurrió... y, me contó que tú la apoyaste cuando lo necesitó, eres un joven muy noble.

 _Le sonríe. Esa sonrisa… ahora su corazón SI que estaba saltando._

Flash: eh je je… y-yo solo… hice… no es nada je je…

Intenta tragar su nerviosismo con un sorbo de su café.

Sunset: je, y, ella es Sonata Dusk. Ambas son compañeras de la Preparatoria Cristal.

Es entonces que él nota que las tres visten el mismo uniforme. Sunset nota su mirada y sonríe con algo de pena.

Sunset: si, lamento que hayamos venido en uniforme, nos entretuvimos con algo y no tuvimos tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarnos.

 _Aquello había sido el ensayo de la banda, pero no hacía falta aclarar eso._

Flash: eh, no está bien! El uniforme se te ve bien. DIGO, a todas se les ve bien! Quiero decir… ah…

Su actitud gana un par de risas de parte de las tres. No puede evitar sonrojarse por la pena. Da un trago a su café volteando la mirada.

Voltea de nuevo a la peli azul, ella sigue sonriendo.

Flash: y ah… supongo que tú, tampoco nos conocemos.

Sonata: bueno no sabía tu nombre, pero te recuerdo! Eres el que andaba detrás de la princesa Twilight.

Twilight: … qué?

Sunset: no hagas caso.

La intriga de la científica es mucha. Casi tanto como el miedo del chico.

Flash: pe-pero entonces… tú si eres-…

Sunset: calma Flash, está todo bien.

Flash: pe-pero ella es…

Sunset: tranquilo, no te morderá ni nada.

Sonata: claro, a no ser que quieras. No me molestaría, eres lindo.

La mirada y el tono de voz que le dirige lo espantan. … la razón exacta es discutible.

Sunset: de cualquier forma. Me alegra que los tres pudieran venir.

Flash: … los tres…

Twilight: bueno, dijiste que querías decirnos algo importante.

Sunset: si, bueno, es importante para mí. Quería agradecerles la ayuda que me han dado.

Los tres miran con cierta intriga a la peli fuego, esto hace que ella se avergüence un poco.

Sunset: desde que… pues… me cambie de escuela, ustedes me han ayudado mucho. Flash.

El chico se sorprende un poco al ser mencionado.

Sunset: estuviste para ayudarme cuando no tenía a quien recurrir. Luego de… esa pelea y bueno… Sabes, lo otro, y… pues… en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Flash sigue sorprendido, pero pronto le da una sonrisa a la chica.

Sunset: Twilight.

La chica de lentes la mira curiosa.

Sunset: Sin ti no habría pasado los exámenes, y tal vez hubiera sido expulsada luego de la pelea. Además, andar contigo, hace que me sienta mejor en la escuela.

Twilight sonríe, y desvía la mirada algo apenada.

Sunset: y Sonata.

La sirena mira con una sonrisa inocente a la ex equina.

…

… silencio…

…

Sunset: … … … ? … me agradas Sonata.

La sonrisa de la sirena se hace más grande.

Sunset: um, si. Y bueno, por eso quería que vinieran hoy. Quería agradecérselos.

Twilight: Sunset, eso es… tierno.

Sonata: je je Sunsita se puso roja!

Sunset: no es cierto!

Sonata: si lo es!

La pena del momento hace a Sunset enrojecer sus mejillas, causando risas de la sirena, y una pequeña de la científica. Aunque Flash parece pensativo.

Flash: … entonces… tú nos pediste que viniéramos, a los tres? Aquí? Hoy?

Sunset: mh? Si por qué?

Flash: eh… no, por nada! Ah, no es nada je, je je je…

Mirando a otro sitio toma un sorbo de su café, Sunset levanta una ceja en confusión.

Twilight: bueno, Sunset, no hace falta que agradezcas, no a mí al menos. Tú… también me has ayudado mucho, y… pues eso… hay ya ni se hablar.

Sonata: Sunsita eres genial, te queremos.

Sunset: yo igual las quiero, también a ti Flash, eres un gran amigo.

Flash: je, tú… igual eres una gran amiga Sunset.

Entre todos se sonríen.

Sunset: bueno, beban lo que quieran, hoy, yo invito todo. Luego podemos ir a hacer algo divertido.

Sonata: si! Quiero tacos!

Twilight: am, aquí no venden tacos Sonata.

Sonata: … que lugar tan malo.

Sunset: je je, luego podemos ir a comprar unos.

Sonata: si! Tacooooooooos!

Su mesa gana la mirada de más de uno de los otros clientes, pero ninguno presta atención, ocupados riendo por la actitud de su amiga peliazul.

* * *

 _Unas tasitas de café, un poco de chocolate, y algunos bocaditos para acompañar, más tarde…_

Sunset recoge su tarjeta de crédito y sale del lugar encontrándose con sus tres acompañantes.

Sunset: bien, donde quieren ir ahora?

Flash: am, damos una vuelta…?

Sonata: vamos a hacer algo divertido!

Twilight: vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca?

Todos miran a la peli violeta. Ella se pone un poco tímida y hace algo parecido a un puchero.

Twilight: … … para mí eso es divertido…

Un pequeño silencio.

Sunset: Twilight, eres tan adorable.

La chica se sonroja un poco ante la risa de todos.

* * *

Sunset mira por la ventanilla del auto, voltea y sonríe al conductor.

Sunset: gracias por llevarnos, no hacía falta.

Flash: bueno traje mi auto. Es más fácil que caminar.

Sonata desde el asiento trasero se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

Sonata: me gustan los autos! Es divertido viajar en ellos! Alguno ha viajado en autos antes?

Sunset: sospecho que todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez Sonata.

Sonata: je je recuerdo cuando inventaron los autos, en ese entonces hacían ruidos raros cuando avanzaban, era como, "plum plum clam clam pliiiiiiih"

Sunset y Flash ríen ante la ocurrencia de la sirena. Twilight por el contrario, se ve intrigada.

Twilight: cómo es eso de, "recuerdo cuando inventaron los autos"?

Sonata: claro! Fue en aquella época que todos vestían ropas graciosas, je je Aria siempre odió esos vestidos enormes. OH OH! También fue por ese entonces que Adagio tenía que hacerse pasar por hombre! Cómo se llamaba…? Ah si! "Sir Dazzlensen"!

Twilight: Sir… qué?

Sonata: je je, es que era imposible para una mujer tener un alto puesto en ese entonces. Era tan divertido verla actuar como hombre, en especial cada vez que tenía que ocultar sus pechos JA JA!

La intriga de Twilight solo aumenta, incluso Flash se ve confuso, aunque prontamente parece dejar el asunto a un lado. Twilight por el contrario mira a Sunset, como en espera de una explicación. Una que no llega, Sunset solo ríe con nerviosismo y se encoge de hombros ante la mirada casi acusadora de la científica.

Twilight: ustedes son muy extrañas a veces.

* * *

Finalmente llegan a un destino, una llamativa tienda de música, con un atrayente letrero de colores, adornos y luces de neón iluminando la estructura.

Twilight: um… más música?

Sonata: claro! Todos amamos la música o no?

Twilight: um, no.

Sunset: meh, no tanto.

Sonata: entremos!

Exclama ignorando las negaciones.

Las puertas corredizas se abren permitiéndoles entrar. El lugar es igual de llamativo por dentro, con luces de neón, posters de cantantes y discos brillantes colgados en techo y paredes.

Sunset: lindo lugar.

Twilight: uf, tanta luminiscencia me agota, necesitaré cambiar estos por lentes de sol.

Sunset: Twilight!

Twilight: hay! qué?!

Sunset: acabas de hacer una broma?

Twilight: … lo hice?

La ex equina solo puede soltar una risa. Antes de que la científica pudiera decir algo más oyen la voz de su amiga peli azul.

Sonata: Sunset, Twilight! Vengan aquí tienes que ver esta cosa!

Al voltear solo logran verla perderse entre los estantes de CDs.

Twilight: je, um, creo que está muy emocionada.

Flash: oigan! Hoy tienen rebajas! Me vendrían bien algunas cuerdas extras.

Habla el joven mientras ve un cartel donde, en efecto, se menciona que los productos están en rebaja de precios.

Sunset: y, creo que no es la única.

Ambas solo ríen.

* * *

La tarde pasa. Mientras escuchan canciones, y Sunset compra un par de CDs, Flash consigue también sus cuerdas. Sunset y Flash también admiran algunas guitarras puestas en vitrinas alrededor de la tienda. Sonata se entretiene cantando en lo que parece una estación de karaoke, tras su canto todos en la tienda le dan un aplauso conjunto e incluso un par de ovaciones, que la sirena acepta gustosa. Incluso Twilight parece interesada en algunos artículos, entre ellos instrumentos y posters. Sunset enseña a Twilight algunas bandas y canciones, esta parece disfrutarlas, también compra a Twilight un CDs con mezclas y melodías de teclados, esta apenada, pero feliz, acepta el regalo.

* * *

Tras lo que parecieron horas, deciden marcharse. Riendo y platicando se retiran de la tienda.

Flash: bueno, um, donde vamos ahora?

Sonata: tacos!

La respuesta es tan rápida y decidida que hace a todos reír.

?: se los digo, esta tienda es genial, además hoy están de ofertas.

La risa de Sunset muere instantáneamente al oír esa distante voz. Y su ceño se frunce ante las demás.

?: entendemos Rainbow, pero no veo porque tu afán de venir aquí.

La mirada de Sunset se vuelve sumamente fría, la risa de todos cesa al verla.

Flash: Su-Sunset…?

Rainbow: simple! Vamos a comprar instrumentos nuevos!

Pronto Flash nota la voces acercarse, al instante mira en la dirección de su origen y nota al grupo acercarse.

* * *

Applejack: instrumentos nuevos? Y eso para qué?

Rainbow: duh! Los nuestros ya no sirven, necesitamos unos nuevos para seguir tocando.

Rarity: … honestamente Rainbow Dash, no tengo ánimos para tocar nada…

* * *

Twilight mantenía su mirada en Sunset, desconcertada por la tan fría expresión de ella.

Cuando ve a Flash y Sonata, nota que ambos ven más allá de la chica, a un grupo acercarse.

* * *

Rainbow: vamos chicas! Si sé que… hemos estado bastante mal…

 _Eso era un eufemismo…_

Rainbow: pero sé que podemos retomar el ritmo, y volver a alzar a nuestra banda.

Diane: ya no existe la banda Rainbow Dash.

Su voz y sus palabras eran carentes de toda emoción.

Rainbow: vamos Pinkie, cuánto más seguirás así?

Diane: mi nombre es Diane.

Rainbow: vamos chicas! Se que podemos arreglar esto, consigamos equipo nuevo y volvamos a tocar! Verán que pronto todo se arregla.

* * *

El grupo de las Rainbooms finalmente se acerca lo suficiente para notar a las chicas de cristal.

La atención de todas se posa en esa espalda, en esa cabellera de fuego.

Rainbow: … Sunset…?

No hay respuesta. Sunset permanece inmóvil y en silencio. Suspira por la nariz y sus hombros caen, casi en señal de derrota.

Sunset: -pensando- era una tarde demasiado bonita. Debí saber que pasaría… -voz alta- vámonos. Es mejor volver a casa.

Sin molestarse en voltear, empieza caminar hacia adelante pasando a sus compañeros, quienes la miran, cada quien con diferentes sentimientos.

Las cinco amigas solo pueden verla alejarse. Otra vez…

Nuevamente, su interior vuelve a romperse…

La chica tímida del grupo desvía la mirada, llena de pesar, pero al hacerlo, no puede evitar notar algo. … a alguien…

Fluttershy: Twilight…?

El nombre hace a sus amigas confundirse, más aún cuando notan lo mismo que ella.

Twilight al oír su nombre se voltea, y nota como todas la están mirando. Llenas de asombro y confusión. El tener tanta atención sobre ella la hace sentir incómoda.

Rainbow aún no había salido de su sorpresa, cuando nota a la otra chica vestida con el uniforme de cristal.

Rainbow: TÚ?!

Sonata se da cuenta de que la mira.

Rainbow: tú…

Su voz se apaga, aprieta los puños con fuerza, en sus ojos se ve la ira.

Sonata al instante se pone nerviosa y trata de verse inocente a la vez que mira hacia otro lado.

Sonata: … Sunset! Espérame!

Empieza a correr para alcanzar a la pelifuego.

Rainbow: a donde crees que vas?!

Para sorpresa de todos hecha una carrera hacia la sirena.

Sonata ahoga un grito cuando es violentamente arrojada contra la pared, pronto tiene el enfurecido rostro de la chica cromática frente a ella.

Rainbow: tú! Debí saber que tú etabas detrás de esto!

Sonata: yo-yo… qué…?

Rainbow: libera a Sunset ahora!

Sonata: libe-…. Qué…?

Rainbow: no te hagas la idiota! Está controlando la mente de Sunset!

Sonata: qué?! No es cierto! No puedo hacer esas cosas yo-!

Rainbow: NO MIENTAS! Eres un monstruo! Suéltala a hora o-!

No pudo terminar su oración…

 _El mundo pareció moverse muy lentamente… mientras todos veían a Rainbow caer al suelo… producto del puñetazo que Sunset le había propinado en la mejilla…_

La chica de colores cae al suelo, se frota la mejilla la cual ahora estaba hinchada, al levantar la mirada, ve los ojos más aterradores que pudieran existir.

Sunset: no te atrevas a tocarla.

Su voz hace honor a sus ojos, la chica cromática queda helada ante la visión.

No es la única, sus amigas también se sorprenden, y se asustan ante la visión de la ex equina.

Rainbow: … Su-… Sunset…

Sunset: si la vuelve a tocar. Estás muerta me oyes?!

… _Sunset fue una demonio una vez… en todo sentido… pero aquello… no se comparaba con el aura tan fría y rencorosa que emitía en esta ocación…_

Flash y Twilight también estaban asustados. Nunca habían visto a Sunset de esa forma…

 _Flash sabía, quizá mejor que nadie, la clase de persona que Sunset fue en Canterlot hace no mucho, pero jamás había tenido una mirada, o actitud semejante…_

 _Y en Cristal, Twilight la había visto como una chica calmada, claro, había enfrentado a quienes la molestaron, y peleo una vez contra Lighting, pero… no era así… nunca hubiera esperado… que Sunset pudiera actuar así…_

Sunset voltea hacia la sirena, su mirada se hablanda, aunque sigue mostrándose seria.

Sunset: estás bien Sonata?

La sirena no habla, pero asiente. Se la ve nerviosa, asustada…

Sunset le acaricia la mejilla, el gesto parece calmarla un poco.

Rainbow se asombra más ante la visión. Todas, se asombran ante la visión.

 _Sunset estaba ayudando a una sirena…_

…

 _Por qué…?_

Rainbow: … Sunset…

Voltea a verla, su mirada vuelve a mostrar aquel gesto infernal. La multi cromática no es capaz de seguir su oración…

Sunset: … vamos Sonata, Twilight.

Toma suavemente el brazo de la peliazul para luego girarse, Sonata no se resiste y la sigue de cerca, muy cerca.

Twilight aún estaba sorprendida, pero pronto camina para alcanzarlas.

Rainbow: Sunset…

Applejack: Sunset espera!

La granjera se acerca y ayuda a su amiga atleta a levantarse, a la vez que grita a Sunset.

Applejack: Sunset! Aguarda! Es una sirena!

Sunset detiene su andar, se mantiene quieta un momento.

Esto permite a Twilight alcanzarlas, tanto ella como Sonata la ven preocupadas.

Finalmente voltea la cabeza, viendo a la rubia.

Sunset: qué intentas decirme?

Applejack: … Sunset… … entiendo… entiendo que ahora nos odies. Pero… pero no puedes andar con ella! Ella es…! Es una sirena!

Sunset: y yo una pony. Eso qué tiene?

Applejack: Sunset…

Rarity se acerca un poco y la mira con desesperación.

Rarity: Sunset! Por favor, piensa en lo que haces! No es seguro que estés con ella!

Sunset: y eso por qué exactamente?

Rainbow parece recuperarse, un poco, y responde la pregunta.

Rainbow: es una de esas sirenas! Te controlará para que hagas el mal! Como lo hizo antes!

Sunset: … como cuestión de hecho, las sirenas nunca me hicieron nada a mí.

 _Salvo el, "enfrentamiento" que tuvo con ellas en aquel pasillo. Pero no venía al caso._

Rainbow: va a controlarte y hacerte volver a lo que eras! A caso quieres eso?!

Las acusaciones parecen deprimir de sobre manera a la cantante. Eso no pasa desapercibido por Sunset.

Se voltea, viendo a todas con un semblante sumamente serio.

Sunset: adivinen que pasó. Hay una nueva Anon-A-Miss acosándome.

El efecto es el esperado, sorpresa.

Sunset: alguien está haciéndome quedar mal en la red, y esparciendo rumores y mentiras.

Guarda silencio un momento. Twilight aprovecha para pensar en la situación.

 _Sunset estaba enfadada con esas chicas, eso era más que claro. Y por la forma en que actuaban todas, no era un asunto simple, esto era… algo mucho más personal._

" _Anon-A-Miss" … el incidente del que les habló. La razón por la cual se había ido de Canterlot..._

 _Un destructor de vidas que causó que toda la escuela se volviera en contra de ella…_

 _Esas chicas eran de Canterlot, eran compañeras de escuela. … no… debía ser algo… algo más importante que solo eso…_

Sunset: no le di importancia, no es que tenga algo más que perder ahora. O eso creí. Cuando comenzó, Sonata estuvo conmigo, y me apoyó. Ella cree en mí y quiere ayudarme a arreglar las cosas.

Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity estaban sin habla. No creían lo que oían.

Fluttershy se había quedado atrás, sin decir nada, solo mirando al suelo con una intensa depresión…

Diane tampoco se había movido, su expresión se mantenía igual que como había sido los últimos días…

Sunset: ella no me manipula, y no me ha lastimado, desde que nos encontramos, me eh sentido mejor junto a ella.

 _Las piezas se arman en la cabeza de Twilight. No era difícil. El rencor de Sunset era demasiado profundo, demasiado personal. Esas chicas… solo podían ser…_

Rainbow: Sunset… qué estás diciendo…

Applejack: por qué estás con ella…? Es que… ella… ella es-!

Sunset: mi amiga.

Interrumpe la frase de la granjera y la completa.

Nuevamente el tiempo se detiene.

Sunset: … es mi amiga. Una amiga real. Alguien que cree en mi, y no me da la espalda.

Sigue el silencio, solo la nieve cayendo, y algún automóvil pasando por el lugar son prueba de que el mundo no está inmóvil. A diferencia de ellas…

Finalmente, con la conversación acabada, Sunset toma la mano de la sirena y dan la vuelta.

Twilight mantiene sus ojos sobre ellas cinco, el ceño fruncido y una mirada acusadora. Luego sigue a ambas compañeras.

Las Rainbooms quedan heladas en su lugar, solo pueden verlas a las tres marcharse.

Flash es el último en retirarse, comparte una mirada con las cinco, una mirada de lamento… luego sigue a las tres.

Sunset ve a Flash acercarse y lo observa un momento.

Sunset: … vienes con nosotras?

Él solo asiente, no hay más plática, se retiran del lugar.

( **NOTA: gracias a cierto alguien por la idea para esta escena n_n** )

* * *

Un silencio ronda a los cuatro mientras van en el automóvil de Flash. No es un silencio incómodo, solo un silencio.

Twilight mira levemente sobre su hombro, viendo en el asiento trasero a Sunset y Sonata. Esta última tiene los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la primera, quien la rodeo con un brazo de forma casi protectora.

Sonríe, es una escena, bastante tierna.

 _Sunset casi parecía una hermana, o una madre, cuidando a su pequeña. El pensamiento causó que recordara las veces que la había protegido en la escuela._

Twilight: -pensando- Sunset en verdad es una maravillosa persona. … no puedo imaginar… quien podría creerla capaz de algo malo.

Su ceño se frunce ante el recuero de aquellas cinco.

Flash sigue conduciendo. Luciendo algo inseguro por toda la situación.

Eventualmente se detiene frente a una casa, la casa de Sonata.

Flash: aquí estamos, es aquí no?

La sirena abre los ojos y voltea a la casa.

Sonata: si, gracias por traerme.

Flash: no es nada. En serio, me gusta… me gusta ayudar.

Sonata: je je que lindo. Gracias. Y… Sunset, gracias, a ti… por defenderme allá.

Sunset: hey, para eso son las amigas.

Los ojos de la chica brillan casi como chispas a la vez que se lanza en un fuerte abrazo contra la peli fuego, esta solo puede reír ante su actitud.

Sonata: te quiero!

El grito de afecto la hace sonreír y acariciar el cabello de la chica.

Sunset: también te quiero.

Sonata sonríe a las caricias. Se mantienen abrazadas un momento. ... y otro... y otro... ... y... otro...

Sunset tras unos momento empieza ponerse incómoda, razón por la que intenta apartar a la chica, ella se resiste un poco, pero finalmente se separa. Da un risa y sonríe a todos.

Sonata: hay que hacer esto otra vez! Volvamos a salir todos alguna vez!

Todos ríen ante su actitud tan feliz, y algo infantil.

Sunset: si está bien por todos.

Flash: no tengo problema. Estaría muy bien.

Twilight solo asiente, y la sirena sonríe de sobre manera.

Finalmente abre la puerta y se despide de todos mientras sale del vehículo.

Sonata: ah! Flashito! Debes ir el próximo viernes al concierto de nuestra banda, te encantará! Bueno adiós!

Un saludo con la mano y la sirena corre hacia su casa.

Flash queda bastante confundido.

Flash: concierto? Banda? … "Flashito"?

Las chicas solo ríen ante su reacción.

* * *

La siguiente parada es la casa de la científica, Flash estaciona frente a esta.

Twilight: um, gracias por traerme.

Flash: es un palcer Twilight. Um, fue bueno conocerte.

Twilight: igualmente. Sunset, nos vemos el lunes.

Sunset: no si te veo antes Twily.

Ambas ríen, y la científica sale del auto. Un último saludo es compartido por los tres, y el vehículo se retira del lugar.

Twilight da un pequeño suspiro, y sonriente va a su hogar.

* * *

El resto del camino sigue el silencio. Hasta el departamento de Sunset.

Al llegar y estacionar, Sunset sale del auto, Flash la imita y se acerca a ella.

Sunset: gracias por el aventón.

Flash: es mejor que el autobús no?

Sunset: definitivamente.

Ambos ríen.

Sunset: … gracias por venir. Aunque… lamento que no terminara como lo esperaba.

Flash: hey, fue divertido, me agrado, conocer a Twilight.. a esa Twilight, y la de azul… pues… viéndola bien, la verdad no da miedo.

Sunset: también lo sentí raro al principio, pero, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Flash: bueno, me divertí, fue bueno, andar contigo.

Sunset: gracias, igual para mí. Pero siento que aún no te he pagado lo suficiente…

Flash: oye, no tienes que pagarme nada. Somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan.

Sunset le sonríe, una sonrisa sincera.

 _Una sonrisa que él hace tiempo no veía._

Sunset: gracias Flash, me alegra tenerte conmigo.

Él sonríe, y se sonroja un poco.

Sunset: te invitaría a pasar pero, pronto hará demasiado frío.

Flash: si, supongo… será mejor que me vaya.

Ella le extiende la mano, el se sorprende un poco, pero responde el gesto, se dan un apretón y la chica camina hacia el edificio.

... Mientras la ve marcharse, parece dudar…

Flash: … Sunset!

Ella se voltea.

Flash: … cómo… cómo es… ya sabes… cómo estás en esa nueva escuela?

La pregunta la sorprende un poco.

Sunset: pues, bastante bien, es una escuela, tiene problemas, pero solo lo común.

Flash: … eres… feliz ahí?

Sus miradas se cruzan, se hace silencio…

… _feliz…?_

Ninguno dijo nada o mostró alguna emoción por un momento. Ella solo permaneció pensativa, quizá algo confusa, y él aguardó su respuesta.

Sunset: … si. Claro, estoy bien ahí.

Flash: … ya… ya veo… eso es bueno. Me alegro por ti.

Sunset: … Flash?

Flash: si alguien merece ser feliz eres tú Sunset. En verdad… me alegro mucho.

Le dio una sonrisa sincera, ella no pudo responder, pues sus palabras la confundieron.

Sunset: Flash…

Flash: … bueno, um, llámame si pasa algo. O si quieres… salir a hacer algo. Estoy libre cuando quieras, para ti, siempre. Nos vemos.

Le sonríe y se despide para luego dar la vuelta y subir a su auto. Una última mirada, una última sonrisa, y se retira.

Sunset queda aún en su lugar. Durante un rato.

* * *

Cuando entra en su departamento, su cabeza da vueltas en los últimos minutos…

… _feliz…?_

* * *

Flash sigue conduciendo. Su gesto serio. Centrado solo en el volante.

Pero su mente… está perdida en pensamiuentos…

Flash: … -pensando- la escuela no es la misma sin ti… pero... tú eres feliz... es todo lo que importa.

…

* * *

…

El viento sopla. La nieve ya había empezado a caer, y la noche empieza a tomar posesión del firmamento.

* * *

...

...

En algún punto apartado de la ciudad…

Lighting Dust practica con su balón de soccer. Rebotando este en sus piernas, su pecho y su cabeza. Imagina en su cabeza un campo, y una meta.

Rebota el balón una vez más, y al este caer le asesta una fuerte patada, en su cabeza había acertado a la meta anotando. En la realidad, el balón había volado por aquel terreno baldío, hasta golpear un barril de metal asentado en el lugar.

El barril cae dejando caer su contenido, una clase de polvo negruzco.

Lghting no presta atención al objeto, solo se acerca a recoger su balón.

Al inclinarse para recogerlo, por el rabillo del ojo ve... algo... se voltea… había algo casi enterrado entre ese polvo…

Curiosa, toma aquello, sacude el polvo, y lo examina.

Lighting: … y esto?

* * *

 **NOTA: HEY! Pues aquí estamos! Perdón por la demora, me entretuve con otros proyectos que quería empezar. Espero la espera haya valido la pena.**


	30. Cita con Sunny

_Ese día, para sorpresa y agrado de muchos, el sol brillaba._

Las lúgubres nubes se habían retirado en su mayoría, permitiendo al astro dorado volver a reinar el cielo. El viento invernal estaba aún presente, pero el sol en lo alto, permite que el día sea mucho menos frío de lo que había sido en la semana.

Sunset permanece de pie, frente a la entrada del gran centro comercial de la ciudad.

Vestida con sus botas, un pantalón color negro que entona sus piernas, una camisa de lana con mangas largas color blanco, y se había permitido volver a su reconocida chaqueta de cuero.

 _Era ropa abrigadora, pero aprovechando el buen en clima se permitió volver a atuendos más cómodos y conocidos._

Saca su celular y observa la hora en la pantalla.

Sunset: -pensando- dijo que a las 10 verdad? … o serían las 3? Escuché mal…?

Voltea a los lados, como si buscara a alguien.

Sunset: … bueno, es igual, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer.

Restando importancia al asunto guarda su teléfono y se apoya en una pared cercana.

Pocos minutos después oye una voz familiar.

?: Yuju~ Sunset~!

Voltea en dirección a la voz, y ve a Sunny Flare acercarse a paso presuroso, agitando su brazo como saludo.

Sunny: Querida~!

Sunset se incorpora y pronto se reúnen.

Sunny llevaba unas botas color rosa, calza de invierno color blanca, y un conjunto de abrigo y falda magentas.

Sunny: Lamento el retraso querida, no encontraba mis pendientes.

Por reflejo ve las orejas de la chica, notando las pequeñas perlas blancas en ellas.

Sunny: Espero no haberte hecho esperar.

Sunset: No, no, está bien llegué hace solo un rato.

Sonríe a la chica.

Sunny: Eso me calma. Bueno, entramos?

Sunser claro, vamos.

Para su sorpresa, Sunny Flare se le aferra al brazo y le sonríe mientras empiezan a caminar.

…

Lo que no esperan es que hay dos pares de ojos observándolas de cerca. … Bueno no tan cerca, deben usar binoculares.

* * *

Ocultos entre unos arbustos en el área de estacionamiento, un par de ojos cereza, y un par amatistas, mantienen vigilia sobre la chica cabello de fuego y su actual acompañante.

A través de los binoculares se ven ambos ojos, agrandados por el efecto de los cristales, parpadear y estar atentos.

… los ojos amatistas de repente voltean a ver a los ojos cereza.

Ojos Amatistas: Oye Sonata.

Ojos Cereza: Shhh. Silencio Twilight, podrían escucharnos.

Ojos Amatistas: Hay por lo menos 20 metros entre ellas y nosotras, dudo que nos escuchen.

Comenta volviéndose hacia el frente antes de girarse de nuevo a sus ojos compañeros.

Ojos Amatistas: Dime otra vez, por qué estamos espiándolas?

Ojos Cereza: Pues obvio! Debemos ver que tal le va a Sunset en su cita.

Ojos Amatistas: Umm, no se si esto sea una cita. Además por qué debemos hacerlo?

De alguna forma, los binoculares parecieron cerrarse levemente de forma inclinada, dando a los ojos cereza un aspecto de determinación.

Ojos Cereza: Duh! Hay que asegurarnos que su cita vaya bien, y ver que esa Sunny Flare sea un buen partido para Sunset.

Los ojos amatistas regresan al frente.

Ojos Amatistas: Aun pienso que no es una cita. Y si lo fuera, no creo que nos corresponda meternos. Es un asunto personal.

Los ojos cerezas se mueven para ver a los amatistas, estos responden cuando habla.

Ojos Cereza: Exacto!

Los ojos cereza vuelven al frente.

Ojos Cereza: Y como amigas es nuestro deber entrometernos en su vida y ayudarla. Sea que ella lo quiera o no.

Ojos Amatistas: Cómo eso tiene sentido?

Los ojos cereza se giran a ver a los amatistas.

Ojos Cereza: Qué no sabes nada de las amigas?

Los binoculares se cierran un poco de forma inclinada dando a los ojos amatistas una mirada un tanto triste mientras ven hacia otra dirección.

Ojos Amatiata: Um… yo…

Los ojos cereza ven en dirección opuesta a la vez que binoculares cambian dándole un aspecto, casi cansado.

Ojos Cereza: Ah si, claro… lo siento.

Regresan al frente con su aspecto determinado. Los ojos Amatistas voltean a ver a los Cereza.

Ojos Cereza: De cualquier forma, como amigas de Sunset, debemos de espiarla y ver que su cita resulte exitosa, y asegurarnos de que el ex novio pandillero súper celoso de Sunny Flare no quiera meterse entre ellas!

Ojos Amatistas: … de donde sacaste eso?

Ojos Cereza: Lo vi en la tele. Andando! No hay que perderlas de vista!

Los dos binoculares se introducen en el arbusto, … y luego a la planta le salen dos pares de piernas, que la arrancan de raíz y avanzan hacia el centro comercial.

(saben me gusta mucho escribir a Sonata XP)

* * *

Como se esperaría, el centro comercial era verdaderamente grande, tres pisos de alto, tiendas, puestos y negocios hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Es sábado, por lo que no es extraño que hubiera tanta gente llenando el edificio.

Sunset y Sunny caminan por el lugar, la ultima aun aferrándose al brazo de la primera. Dan una vista pasajera a las tiendas, pero nada parece llamarles la atención verdaderamente.

Sunny: A donde te gustaría ir?

Pregunta tras unos momentos de silencio.

Sunset: Eh? Ah, no se digo, digo, tú eres que querías venir. Dijiste que querías comprar algo.

Sunny: Bueno es mas un paseo de placer, pero si veo algo que me guste lo compraré.

Sunset: Bueno, por eso, decide tú a donde ir.

Sunny: Oh no te cortes querida, estamos aquí juntas, debemos disfruta el día por igual.

Sunset: Yo no tengo problema, en verdad.

Sunny solo mantiene su sonrisa.

* * *

No es sorpresa, que la primera parada fuese una tienda de ropa. Sunny Flare se mueve entre los "pasillos" que forman los percheros por el lugar. Pese a ser invierno, no muestra mucho interés en abrigos, se ve más interesada en vestidos de salón y accesorios.

En algún punto dice a Sunset que usará los probadores, esta solo asiente.

 _Sunset nunca ha tenido un interés especial por la ropa. En Equestria los ponys casi no la usan, su utilidad es casi exclusivamente para la elegancia, solo los ponys de, "alta estirpe", se la ponen, y solo para presumir._

 _A ella nunca le importaron esas cosas, en su juventud equestre con aquella mentalidad, no se veía necesitando algo tan inútil como la ropa para verse y/o que otros la vieran superior_

 _Claro, al llegar a este mundo, y ver su nuevo cuerpo, no tardó nada en darse cuenta de las diferencias. A diferencia de los ponys, los seres en este mundo, tenían una anatomía mucho más… expuesta, y la ropa era prácticamente una necesidad de la privacidad. Por esa razón no le había costado acostumbrarse a usarla._

 _Claro, muchos aquí seguían viendo a la ropa como una prueba de alta clase social, y similares. Pero ella seguía viéndola como algo casi banal._

 _Pero aunque no tuviera una fascinación, si le gusta la ropa, sea por ser chica, o por tener ese pequeño lado presumido aún dentro, gusta vestirse y verse bien._

 _Por lo que estando en aquel lugar aprovecha para ver algunos atuendos que pudieran servirle._

 _Aunque poco llega a llamarle la atención, en casa ya tenía prácticamente todo lo que pudiera necesitar._

Toma un par de calcetines de lana y un suéter de tela.

Sunset: -pensando- no me vendrían mal más abrigos, este invierno promete ser muy frío.

Observando un poco más adelante, nota algo que llama su atención.

Una chaqueta de cuero blanco, colgada en un perchero de la pared. Interesada se acerca para verla mejor.

No era muy diferente de la suya, aunque era más gruesa, parecía buena opción para combatir el frío. Color blanco, anillos azul turquesa rodean los brazos por sobre los codos, botones plateados, mangas dobladas y cocidas en sí mismas como detalle de adorno.

Era bonita, se veía cálida.

…

Casi con duda, se acerca a un espejo. Dejando a un lado los abrigos que tenía, se quita su chaqueta, la deja con los mismos, y nuevamente, casi duda, antes de ponerse la chaqueta blanca.

… Era su medida, curiosamente… Se ve al espejo, gira un poco para verse mejor.

Sunset: … -pensando- es… un poco raro.

Sunny: querida.

La voz de Sunny Flare a su espalda la hace voltear. Ve a la chica frente al probador, luciendo un vestido de noche color magenta, ceñido a la cintura, un corte en V dejando lucir su cuello y un tenue escote, mangas cortas decoradas con tiras y un corte a media pierna del lado derecho.

Sunny se observa a sí misma y a su reflejo antes de ver a Sunset.

Sunny: … qué opinas, es quizás demasiado atrevido?

Sunset espera unos segundos para contestar.

Sunset: … depende de la situación supongo.

Sunny: jm, buena respuesta. Oh, también encontraste algo que te guste?

Sunset ve la chaqueta blanca sobre sí.

Sunset: um… no tanto, digo… creo… que no es precisamente mi estilo.

Sunny: yo creo que se te ve bien.

Sunset se ve una vez más en el espejo, y luego se quita la chaqueta reemplazándola por la suya.

Sunset: no creo que vaya conmigo, pero gracias. También te ves bien, el magenta te va.

Sunny sonríe casi con presunción y vuelve a verse al espejo sonriéndose a sí misma.

Sunny: me queda bien verdad? Sunset, crees que me veo bonita?

Sunset: eh? Uh, claro, te ves hermosa.

Le sonríe. Sunny agranda su propia sonrisa y alisa un poco el vestido observándose.

Sunny: jm, me lo llevo.

* * *

Ambas chicas caminan nuevamente por el centro comercial, Sunset llevando una bolsa de aquel local.

Sunny: no necesitas llevar también mi ropa.

Sunset: está bien, de cualquier forma debo cargar la mía. Es mejor solo usar una bolsa.

Sunny: oh querida, eres un encanto.

* * *

Mientras caminan no parecen notar la presencia de dos personas siguiéndolas, vestidas con impermeables color café, con sombreros y lentes oscuros.

?: Sonata aún creo que está mal que espiemos a Sunset…

Sonata: claro que está mal Twilight. Pero es por su bien!

Twiligh: y porque compramos estos impermeables en la tienda de ropa?

Sonata: pues obvio! Para poder pasar desapercibidas.

Twilight: … a mí me parece que ahora llamamos más la atención…

Comenta mientras ve alrededor, como las personas que pasan las observan por sus atuendos.

Twilight: podemos ponernos nuestra ropa normal?

Sonata: no! No podemos arriesgarnos a que Sunset nos reconozca.

Twilight: no sería mejor-

Sonata: shh! Parece que van a ir otro sitio.

* * *

Sunny: bueno querida, hay algún lugar a donde quieras ir ahora?

Sunset: bueno… no se…

Sunny: anda querida, no seas tímida.

Sunset parece pensarlo un momento, y luego, parecede decidirse por algo.

* * *

La siguiente parada fue una sorpresa, al menos para Sunny.

Sunny: No hubiera esperado que quisieras venir a la librería.

Sunset frota su nuca y sonríe con algo de pena.

Sunset: je, es que… la verdad me gusta la lectura y… um, será solo un minuto lo prometo, luego haremos algo divertido.

Sunny: oh querida por favor, no lo tomes de esa forma, a decir verdad, tenemos este pasatiempo en común.

Regala a Sunset una sonrisa y luego procede a ver los libros. Sunset parece aún algo insegura, pero prefiriendo no forzar el tema ve las estanterías también.

 _Lo cierto era que necesitaba algo con que entretenerse._

 _El fin de semana pasado le había demostrado que tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Las películas y los CD´s de música estaban bien, pero no tenían suficiente vida como para hacerlos una solución a largo plazo. Y tras revisar su variedad de libros en casa, y releer un par de ellos, en algún punto había decidido que adquirir material nuevo sería benéfico._

 _El día y el lugar parecían un buen momento para hacerlo._

Observando los libros en las estanterías, examina las portadas, los títulos, toma un par y da la vuelta para leer la información en la contratapa. Sunny Flare por su parte hace algo similar, deteniendo su atención principalmente en novelas dedicadas al género romántico.

* * *

Fuera de la librería, Sonata y Twilight observan a ambas desde la vidriera del local.

Sonata: libros…? libros?! A quien se le ocurre llevar a su cita a ver libros?!

Twilight: um… yo lo haría…

Sonata: … es evidente porque antes no tenías amigas.

Twilight solo agacha la cabeza…

* * *

De nuevo dentro de la tienda, ambas parecían haber hecho una selección. Sunny solo llevaba un libro, pero Sunset tenía cinco diferentes.

Una mirada algo divertida de Sunny hace a Sunset apenarse un poco.

* * *

Tras comprar los libros, ambas salen del local. Sunny se aferra al brazo de Sunset y le sonríe, Sunset la mira un tanto confusa.

Sunset: … um, bueno ah… a donde vamos ahora?

Sunny: el día es joven, paseemos un rato y veamos que hay.

Y eso hacen.

* * *

El resto de la mañana la pasan dando vueltas por el edificio, sin ningún rumbo, solo observando algunas tiendas y escaparates.

Llegado el medio día, se acercan a una casa de comidas para almorzar.

Elijen una mesa del pequeño patio del lugar. Sunny mira un tanto divertida a la ex equina.

Sunny: Y, la ensalada es por una dieta, o…?

Sunset: En realidad, soy vegetariana. No como carne.

Sunny: Oh, movimiento social?

Sunset: Es mas… una costumbre... cultural.

Sunny: Jm, intrigante.

Sunset gira la mirada mientras come, Sunny no pregunta mas y en cambio come sus papas fritas, una a la vez.

* * *

En una mesa al otro lado del lugar, Twilight y Sonata siguen su "misión". … aún vistiendo los abrigos.

Sonata: Me pregunto de que estarán hablando ahora.

Twilight: Quien sabe. … oye Sonata, las hemos seguido por dos hora y 23 minutos, y aún no hemos hecho nada.

Sonata: Claro que hemos hecho! Hemos descubierto que Sunny Flare podría ser una caza fortunas!

Twilight parpadea un par de veces. A la vez un camarero del lugar sirve a ambas sus pedidos.

Twilight: … y eso es por…

Sonata: Ya viste lo que compro en la tienda de ropa, y los escaparates que estuvo viendo camino hacia aquí. Todos artículos costosos y extriabia… ecsteaba… exabe… giantes...

Twilight: "Extravagantes"?

Sonata: Si eso! Es obvio que le gusta lo costoso y exiavia… lo que dijiste.

Twilight: Y eso como la hace una caza fortunas? La verdad, diría que alrededor del 90% de las mujeres se interesaría en artículos así.

Sonata: Pero Sunny Flare ha estado preguntando su opinión a Sunset en todos ellos! Preguntando que como se le verían o incluso diciendo que Sunset se vería bien con eso!

Twilight: … y…

Sonata: Es un truco simple, decirle a tu novio que te verías linda para insinuarle que te lo compre o incitarlo para que se lo compre él mismo, y lo que un chico compra para él, acaba siendo de su novia también.

Twilight: … pero Sunset no es un chico.

Sonata: Detalles.

Pronuncia antes de meter en su boca una pequeña albóndiga sonreír.

Sonata: Mmmmh… albóndigas de pescado.

Twilight: Yo realmente dudo que Sunny Flare este haciendo eso.

Sonata le da una mirada escéptica, con la boca llena de albóndigas. Traga para hablar.

Sonata: Bueno, entonces señorita "yo en verdad dudo de todo lo que la sirena dice", tú que crees que hace Sunny con Sunset.

Twilight termina de dar una mordida a su emparedado, al tragarlo dirige la mirada a las nombradas y responde.

Twilight: Pues, yo creo que solo están paseando. Sunset parece agradarle a Sunny, por la forma que le sonríe y como le agarra el brazo, Sunset también parece estar pasando un buen momento. Como… como amigas o como… una… pareja…

Algún comentario de parte de Sunset causó una tenue risa a Sunny, la primera se mostró algo apenada, mas pronto ríe también.

… Twilight parece decaerse… pero se repone cuando Sonata toma de nuevo la palabra.

Sonata: Tendremos que seguir vigilándolas, y asegurarnos que Sunny no intente nada extraño, y evitar que su padre obsesivo y conservatorial no quiera meterse poniendo de excusa su carácter social anticuado. Que sean dos chicas no tiene nada de malo!

Twilight: … empiezo a entender por qué Sunset te tenía miedo.

* * *

Sunny levanta un poco los ojos, notando a las chicas, curiosamente vestidas al otro lado del lugar.

Toma otra papa en su boca y luego bebe su soda.

Sunny: Sabes que tus amigas nos siguen, verdad?

Sunset solo suspira…

Sunset: Esperaba que no lo notaras…

Sunny da una risita.

Sunny: Difícil no hacerlo.

Sunset: Si… lo siento yo… no se cuando llegaron-

Sunny: Oye no te disculpes. Me parece lindo que ellas se preocupen por ti de esa forma.

Sunset: No veo porque deberían preocuparse…

Sunny: Bueno, no me conocen, es normal que se preocupen si una desconocida empieza a rondar alrededor de su amiga.

Sunset: … supongo… pero solo estamos… paseando digo… no es como si estuviéramos… ya sabes…

Sunset parecía nerviosa, razón por la que no podía completar la oración, Sunny ríe un poco divertida ante su actitud.

Sunset: Digo… se que dijiste… usaste la palabra "cita", pero se que no la usaste en un sentido serio digo-

Sunny: Oh Sunset querida.

Detiene su intento de explicación y nota como ella la mira con una sonrisa, casi atrevida.

Sunny: Puedo asegurarte, que fui totalmente seria.

Sunset queda sin habla, sin saber como reaccionar. Ambas ven a la otra, una con sorpresa, la otra sonriente. Quedan en silencio mientras Sunny pone otra papa en su boca.

Sunset: … … pe… pero… soy una chica.

Sunny: Eso es un problema?

Sunset: … entonces... tu eres… bueno…

Una suave risa se oye de parte de Sunny.

Sunny: Me considero a mi misma, una princesa.

 _El termino le sonó un tanto particular a Sunser._

Sunny: Y necesito a alguien, que sea capaz de cuidarme, que me respete, y me haga feliz. Si esa persona, es un chico o una chica, me es indiferente.

Sunset: … um, ok… entiendo eso… pero, por qué yo? No soy nada especial yo solo-

Sunny: Te das demasiado poco crédito querida.

Sunset: Eh…?

Sunny: Eres alguien hermosa, inteligente, también fuerte, de carácter calmo, pero impacible, además proteges a tus seres queridos, tienes un corazón noble y valeroso..

Sunset no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sunset: No-… no soy todo eso…

Sunny: Claro que si, tu belleza e intelecto son notorias, y la forma en que ayudas y proteges a tus amigas demuestran tu bello corazón. Eres una persona maravillosa Sunset.

El sonrojo de la ex equina se hace mas grande. Con un gran sorbo a su soda intenta tragar su pena.

Sunny: Dime Sunset, tú no estás interesada en chicas? Porque si esto te hace sentir muy incómoda, desistiré del asunto y no lo mencionaré de nuevo. No es mi intensión que exista perjuicio entre nosotras.

Sunset: Um, no… no es eso… no es eso exactamente, quiero decir… Tuve un novio una vez pero… no era una… relación… es decir… es… complicado de explicar.

Sunny no hace intento de interrumpir, con una sonrisa calma espera a que termine de hablar.

Sunset: … creo que… quiero decir… nunca eh tenido pareja así que… no podría decir… que alguien me interesa o no.

Sunny: y no te molestaría que una chica te invite a salir.

Sunset: … yo… creo que no , digo-

Sunny: perfecto! Entonces podemos pasar a la segunda parte de la cita.

Sunset: segunda…

Sunny: como ya terminamos de ver los locales, hagamos algo entretenido, te parece el cine?

Sunset: oh… oh! Ah… claro, suena bien.

Sunny solo sonríe. El resto del almuerzo es en silencio.

* * *

El cine dentro del centro comercial es fácil de ubicar, por lo que no demoran en llegar.

Sunny aún firmemente aferrada al brazo de Sunset, mantiene una sonrisa calma. Sunset se muestra, mayormente indiferente a la situación, aunque si voltea a ver con curiosidad a la chica de tanto en tanto.

Se detienen en las carteleras, viendo las películas en exhibición.

Sunny: qué te gustaría ver?

Sunset: eh? Uh… no se. Elije tú.

Sunny: vamos querida, ambas tenemos que disfrutar de esta salida.

Sunset: um si pero… pues… no se que podríamos ver…

Sunny: bueno, qué películas acostumbras?

… No respondió… su mente se sumió en recuerdos…

… _Lo cierto, era que Sunset no recordaba haber ido a ver una película que en verdad quisiera._

 _En sus recuerdos, solo veía días en los que iba, acompañada por Flash cuando eran novios. Porque él la había invitado. Y cuando iba junto con sus amigas… de nuevo… porque ellas la llamaban…_

 _Poco recordaba de aquellas películas, solo iba porque… bueno… con Flash era… por eso, que todos saben… y con las demás… iba simplemente porque nunca rechazaría un momento junto a ellas…_

 _..._

Sunny: … Sunset? Querida? Sunset.

Sale de esos pensamientos, y sacude la cabeza despejándose.

Sunset: eh? Qué?

Sunny: estás bien querida? De pronto parecías distante.

Sunset: ah no, estoy bien solo… no importa. Umm, qué tal esa película de las que la gente suele hablar? Esa que… como se llamaba? Rocanix? Rocénix? Um… esa donde sale esa chica con arco.

Sunny: oh, hablas de "Rokénix", de la saga de "Desafíos de Hambruna".

Sunset: si algo así creo que escuché por el último mes.

Sunny: quieres verla?

Sunset: supongo, digo… si le gusta a tanta gente…

No hay objeción, ambas hacen la fila para comprar las entradas.

Sunset: … … oye, si es una cita… debo pagar tu entrada? Porque... bueno, no es que me sobre el dinero, pero, no me importaría una entrada para el cine.

Sunny: por favor Sunset, eso es tan siglo XIX. Puedo pagar mi propia entrada, estamos en tiempos modernos, esos gestos antiguos ya no se usan.

Llegan a la taquilla y piden sus boletos, pagando cada una.

Sunny: pero es un lindo gesto aún así. Tienes otro punto a favor.

Sunset: um, punto a favor?

Ambas caminan por el pasillo del lugar.

Sunny: claro, es una cita de prueba querida, quiero ver que puntos tienes a tu favor, y que tienes en contra, así determino si serías buena compañera.

Sunset: um… ok… … despiertas mi curiosidad. Exactamente cuantos puntos tengo a favor?

Sunny: 27.

Sunset: … wow, suena a bastante. … y, cuántos en contra?

Sunny: mh, de momento 2.

Sunset: eh? Solo 2?!

Mientras hacían fila para comprar palomitas seguían su plática.

Sunny: en nuestro primer encuentro, lucías horrible querida, lamento decirlo pero es la verdad. Tienes un rostro hermoso, no deberías mancharlo de esa forma.

No pudo evitar un sonrojo ante el cumplido.

Sunset: eso fue… es que.. verás-

Sunny: y luego, aún no has aceptado la propuesta, de unirte a nuestro grupo.

Sunset: eh? …. Grupo?

Sunny: nuestra sociedad académica en la escuela.

Sunset: ah eso. … eso es un punto en contra?

Sunny: es una oportunidad que estás desaprovechando. Una joven como tú, tan inteligente, debería de estar con personas iguales, es la mejor forma de mejorar tu desempeño.

Llega su turno, hacen pedido de palomitas, dos sodas y unos pocos dulces.

Sunset: um, la verdad no me interesa, "mejorar mi desempeño", solo quiero, … ser normal…? Supongo.

Sunny extiende su mano y con su índice toca la nariz de Sunset, esta se sorprende y tras ver su nariz mira a la chica quien le dirige un gesto serio con su otra mano en su cintura.

Sunny: y ese, es tu tercer punto en contra Sunset.

Un parpadeo es la única respuesta. Sunny aparta su dedo pero ahora lo sostiene hacia arriba a modo de llamar la atención.

Sunny: no tienes ambición. No se puede vivir sin aspirar a ser más de lo que eres ahora.

El vendedor ya había traído su pedido, pero Sunny no parecía darse cuenta, o quizá lo ignoraba, mientras seguía con su… discurso?

Sunny: vivimos en un mundo muy crudo, querida. La escuela es sencilla, pero una vez que nos graduemos todo será mucho más complicado, y si no nos preparamos desde ahora, luego ya será muy tarde.

Sunset no decía nada, solo escuchaba, y pagaba al vendedor por las palomitas y el resto.

Mientras sigue hablando Sunny empieza a caminar, Sunset la sigue cargando todo.

Sunny: tú tienes una serie de cualidades sobresalientes en distintos campos, inteligencia, belleza, atletismo, y demás, pero debes saber hacerte valer en el mundo, o todo eso no servirá de nada.

Se detiene estando a unos metros de la sala, Sunset casi tropieza con ella pero logra detenerse y retroceder un paso. Sunny se voltea y cruza los brazos bajo su pecho aún mirando a la ex equina.

Sunny: no voy a presionarte para que te nos unas, ni voy a obligarte o decirte lo que debes hacer. Pero este mundo, y esta sociedad son duros querida.

Sunset no pudo evitar un escalofrío ante esas palabras.

Recordó también la conversación con la princesa hace unos días…

Sunny: hay que aprovechar, y si es posible, usar cada oportunidad que el mundo nos dé, dime Sunset, qué harás una vez que te gradúes?

La pregunta la sorprende de sobre manera…

… _graduarse…?_

…

… _graduarse…_

El silencio es la respuesta de Sunny.

Sunny: bueno, entiendo que no lo tengas claro, no siempre es fácil. Pero aún así, no puedes dejar que el mundo te devore querida.

Con una mano acaricia la mejilla de la peli fuego, esta se sorprende un poco ante el acto.

Sunny: disculpa si te estoy nublando la cabeza, pero eres una joven con un futuro prometedor, deberías de usar tus facultades, para formar la vida que realmente quieres.

Aparta su mano, y toma una de las sodas y los dulces, dejando en la ahora mano libre de Sunset algo de dinero.

Sunny: mi parte por la comida, gracias querida.

Con el agradecimiento vuelve a girar, y va hacia la sala. Sunset queda un momento de pie, con la cabeza dando un par de vueltas. Finalmente parece reaccionar, y sigue a Sunny hasta la sala.

* * *

Sonata: DEMONIOS! No puedo creer que no nos dejaran entrar!

Twilight: sin entradas, eso es evidente Sonata.

Sonata: aún así! Es una película! Es lo más básico de una cita! De seguro están ahora abrazadas tirándose miraditas!

Twilight: um, es una película de acción, no creo que-

Sonata: puf! Las parejas no entran al cine a ver la película, van para hacer cosas de parejas!

Las mejillas de Twilight se tiñen un poco.

Twilight: … en verdad crees que ellas…?

Sonata parece estar por responder, pero antes, oye a alguien llamarla.

?: Sonata?

Ambas, sirena y científica voltean encontrándose con las dos sirenas mayores.

Sonata: Aria! Adagio! Qué hacen aquí?!

Adagio: vinimos a ver la noche de la independencia 2.

Aria: … esto es la misión importante de la que hablaste? Vestirte como tonta en el centro comercial?

Sonata: Esperen… ustedes dos… van al cine, juntas…?

Ambas sirenas levantan una ceja. El flequillo de Sonata cubre su mirada. Sus hombros empiezan a temblar…

Sonata: … no puedo creerlo… mis propias hermanas… en una unión prohibida… Y NO ME INVITARON?!

Las mayores no tenían más que confusión en su rostro. Twilight por otro lado se cubría la cara totalmente enrojecida por la vergüenza.

Sonata: No es justo! Se han estado divirtiendo sin mí! Qué han estado haciendo! Por eso eran los ruidos raros en la sala! Por qué nunca me invitan a sus cosas?! No se vale!

Mientras Sonata seguía sus raras quejas, sus hermanas la miran, una con desconcierto, la otra aburrida. Twilight por otro lado, solo saca su teléfono.

Twilight: … Cadence, puedes venir por mí?

* * *

 **(NOTA: No se crean, Sonata solo es bobita, no se lo vayan a creer ok? XP)**

* * *

…

El sol empezaba a caer, aunque aún su luz reina en el cielo, algunas nubes invernales se acercan desde la lejanía.

Sunset y Sunny salen del centro comercial, la segunda aún firmemente agarrada del brazo de la primera.

 _Salieron de ver la película, platicando un poco sobre esta, aunque ninguna parecía particularmente impresionada, la disfrutaron._

 _Luego de verla dieron un par de vueltas, con pláticas sin mucha profundidad._

 _Finalmente cuando no tenían nada más que ver o hablar, optaron por terminar esa salida._

Sunny: me eh divertido contigo Sunset, eres una persona agradable, tal como había imaginado.

Sunset: gracias… yo, igual me divertí, eres… agradable también… uh… yo… ugh, disculpa, me cuesta hablar con la gente a veces.

Sunny ríe un poco.

El centro comercial tenía un camino a un lado del estacionamiento, el cual acaba en una entrada pintoresca. Ese sitio se verían como los límites del terreno. Y es donde se detienen.

Sunny: fue un buen día, espero podamos repetirlo de nuevo.

Sunset frota su cabeza algo nerviosa.

Sunset: yo… supongo, que estaría bien…

Sunny: no estés nerviosa. No es mi intensión asustarte.

Sunset: n-no me asusto es solo…

Sunny: si lo entiendo. Pero no dudes en decirme si esto no funciona, de acuerdo?

Sunset: yo… está bien.

Sunny le sonríe, una sonrisa… amistosa. Sunset mantiene su expresión, pero pronto le contagia la sonrisa.

Sunny: Sunset, me haces un favor?

Sunset: mh? Cuál?

Sunny: puedes mirar en esa dirección un segundo?

Señala hacia adelante, por reflejo Sunset obedece, aunque no ve nada particular. Está a punto de hablar, cuando siente los labios de Sunny en su mejilla.

Solo es un segundo, pero bastan para confundirla, cuando se voltea solo ve la sonrisa de la chica.

Sunny: nos vemos el lunes, hasta entonces.

No la deja responder, y simplemente camina con paso calmo, y firme.

Sunset la observa alejarse, en silencio, aún un tanto sorprendida.

Suspirando por la nariz, baja un momento la cabeza, más pronto la levanta de nuevo.

Sunset: … bueno… esto fue… ... algo… supongo…

Dando se la vuelta, ve el sol en su descenso.

Sunset: … … no es tan tarde. Supongo… puedo hacer, "eso".

Parece meditarlo un minuto más, y finalmente emprende caminata.


	31. Una súplica

Las nubes ya habían ganado el terreno del cielo. Dejando escasos rayos de sol como único brillo natural.

Ya las calles iluminaban con su alumbrado público, el viento y el frío habían acompañado a las nubes, haciendo a todos refugiarse en el calor de sus propios abrigos.

Sunset frunce el ceño, se reprime por ir tan poco abrigada, pero no cesa su paso, camino por una zona, "baja" de los suburbios.

El lugar se ve particularmente sucio. Con más basura de la que se esperaría en la calle. Los callejones son bastante oscuros. Incluso las personas tienen un aspecto superficial, agresivo, casi atemorizante…

Ella no presta atención a nada, no mira a nadie ni nada en el lugar, sus ojos fijos hacia adelante, hasta dar con un lugar.

El letrero del sitio estaba manchado, descolorido, a penas podía leerse el nombre del local. Ella mira el sitio por un momento, respira profundo, casi reuniendo valor, y entra.

Dentro el lugar resulta ser una tienda de empeño, toda clase de artículos se ven distribuidos por estanterías, mesas, armarios y vitrinas.

El local está bastante limpio, aunque las paredes dañadas y el piso con manchas no limpiables denotan su deterioro.

Sunset permanece en la puerta, con la vista fija en el hombre sentado detrás del mostrador.

Este está ocupado leyendo una revista, solo alza la mirada cuando oye el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta. Una sonrisa extraña se posa en su rostro.

Hombre: Sunset, Shimmer. Que milagro verte en mi reino.

Sunset: hola Skull.

El hombre se levanta de la silla en donde estaba, se acerca al mostrador. Los ojos de la chica no evitan ir al tatuaje en forma de un cráneo llamativo en su brazo.

Skull: hace tiempo que no te veía. Más de un año creo

Sunset: lo se, veo que te ha ido bien.

Skull: puedo decir lo mismo de ti, el tiempo te trata bien, estás tan… ardiente como siempre.

Sunset rueda los ojos ante el comentario, se acerca a él.

Sunset: necesito un trabajo Skull.

Skull: owww, y yo que pensaba que venías a verme.

No hay respuesta, salvo el ceño fruncido de la chica, él solo sonríe con gracia.

Skull: bien, dime que necesitas.

Sunset: lo mismo que te pedí la primera vez que nos vimos.

Skull: qué pasó pequeña Sunset? Problemas con la ley?

Sunset: no es para mí.

Saca de su bolsillo un sobre y lo deja en el mostrador frente a él.

Sunset: es para ella.

Skull toma el sobre, al abrirlo ve un papel doblado, y lo que parece una fotografía.

Skull: jm, interesante, quién es?

Sunset: nadie que debas saber, solo necesito que hagas lo tuyo.

Skull: mmh, curioso que busques ayudar a alguien, qué es esta chica para ti?

Sunset: … solo alguien que me ayudó. .. hace tiempo.

Skull: je je je, solo haces que me den ganas de conocerla.

Sunset: no pasará. Cuánto tardarás?

Skull: mh, normalmente me tardo una semana, mínimo, pero para ti mi pequeña Sunset. Lo haré en tres días. Asumo me darás la paga de siempre?

Su sonrisa al preguntar eso se vuelve casi depredadora.

Sunset: para tu desgracia, ahora tengo dinero.

Como si enfatizara el hecho pone unos billetes en el mostrador.

Skull: oww, no es mi día de suerte verdad?

Sunset: nunca lo es. Te anoté los datos que necesitas, si falta alguno llénalo con lo que sea. Regresaré en unos días.

Aquel hombre solo responde con una sonrisa. Sunset no la devuelve, al salir ella, él regresa su vista a la imagen en sus manos.

* * *

Sunset sale de aquel local, da una mirada a la ahora oscura calle, un suspiro le hace inhalar el frío aire invernal, encogiéndose tanto como puede en su chaqueta, acelera el paso para regresar a su departamento.

Sunset: -pensando- un problema menos. ... eso espero...

* * *

La noche ya había caído. Oscura, fría, trayendo consigo una deprimente, helada, y casi, dolorosa lluvia…

En Sweet Apple Acres, la mas pequeña de la familia, cambia su abrigo por su pijama habitual, quitándose su moño representativo deja soltar su cabello. Con un bostezo va hacia su cama. Su anhelado sueño espera.

Un soplido helado la detiene, se abraza a si misma como reflejo, al voltear nota que su ventana fue abierta por el gélido viento.

A paso rápido va a cerrarla, aquel viento sopla sobre ella, casi… atacándola. La lluvia baña su rostro antes que consiga cerrarla. Libre del viento y el agua, su vista nota algo…

A través del cristal, casi oculta entre la lluvia y la sombra del campo… nota una silueta…

Fija su vista, y usa sus manos para reducir el campo de visión, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa, al distinguir quien es.

* * *

Aún vestida con su pijama, sintiendo la mojada tierra bajo sus pies descalzos, con solo una pequeña sombrilla protegiéndola, la pequeña Apple mira, con miedo, como su hermana mayor da fuertes patadas contra los árboles, haciendo caer las manzanas de estos hacia las cestas de madera tunicadas debajo.

Applebloom: … A… Applejack…?

Su hermana no responde tras patear un árbol y dejar caer sus manzanas, pasa al siguiente.

Applebloom: A-Applejack, qué ha-haces…?

De nuevo no hay respuesta.

Applebloom: A-Applejack… es… es de noche, est-á lloviendo… pr-por-… qu-é…

Aún no hay respuesta. Applejack solo toma uno de los cestos lleno de manzanas, y lo sujeta con ambas manos sobre su hombro.

Applejack: Vuelve a dormir Applenloom.

Su voz es seria, y distante, al igual que sus ojos, que Applebloom alcanza ver cuando pasa a su lado. Sin brillo, sin emoción…

… La pequeña queda helada, no necesariamente por el viento frío…

Solo puede quedarse de pie, viendo a su hermana mayor caminar bajo la lluvia rumbo a la bodega… sus pequeños ojos se mojan con la lluvia… no… no era eso…

Applebloom: …Applejack…

* * *

 _El viento sigue soplando… mas feroz… mas frío…_

Sweety Bell mantenía sus ojos frente a aquella puerta, la que esta adornada con el vistoso y elegante nombre de su hermana.

Sujeta un decorado libro de cuentos contra su pecho, y tras un momento de lo que parece duda, toca la puerta.

…

No hay respuesta…

Vuelve a llamar, al no tener respuesta de su hermana, se arriesga, y abre la puerta ella misma.

El cuarto esta a oscuras, impidiendo ver cualquier cosa.

Sweety: Ra-Rarity…?

Ve en la cama, la silueta de su hermana.

Sweet: Rarity… estás… dormida…?

Por un minuto no hay respuesta, más pronto oye un suspiro.

Rarity: … No Sweety…

Sweety: Oh… um… ah, me… me lees un cuento antes de dormir…?

Sonríe inocente, pero preocupada. Rarity, se mantiene inmovil, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y a Sweety.

Rarity: … lo siento Sweety Bell… no estoy de ánimo…

La sonrisa de la pequeña muere al instante, reemplazada por un gesto de suma preocupación.

Sweety: … no has salido de tu cuarto… hermana estás… estás bien…?

No hizo falta que respondiera. La pequeña pudo saber que su hermana mayor no estaba bien.

Sin saber que hacer, ahoga un sollozo y sale del cuarto…

Rarity, viéndose sola, también solloza y trata de dormir…

* * *

Scootaloo mantiene su celular junto a su oído. Al otro lado solo oye el tono de llamado…

Espera uno minuto… luego otro…

… termina la llamada… luego de un momento vuelve a intentar… mismo resultado…

… con suma tristeza mira hacia el pequeño aparato… al nombre tan característico en pantalla…

"Rainbow"

…

Scootaloo: … Rainbow Dash…

* * *

… al otro lado de esa llamada, se ve el teléfono de Rainbow, mostrando una serie de llamadas perdidas…

No les presta atención, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su cama, una mirada indescifrable en su rostro… lanza contantemente una pelota de goma contra la pared, haciendo esta rebotar en el suelo volviendo así a su mano. Repitiendo la acción.

… en la pared, se ve una imagen de sí misma… siendo constantemente golpeada por la pelota…

* * *

…

Llega la mañana, una suave capa de nieve cubre un poco la calle y la acera. Más no hay viento, por lo que el frío no está atacando de manera brusca ese día.

Pese a las nubes, algunos rayos de sol logran abrirse paso e iluminar el lugar.

En su departamento, vestida con una bata cálida y cómoda, Sunset está sentada en su cocina, con una tasa de café en sus manos. El cálido aroma cosquillea su nariz haciéndola sonreír.

 _Las ventanas cerradas permiten al departamento evitar el frío. No hay sonidos, ni siquiera vehículos, todo está calmo._

Dejando su tasa en la mesa, mira el plato junto a ella, dos tostadas de pan, recubiertas con jalea de fruta.

 _No había nada que hacer, solo descansar. Se permite ese momento para olvidar cualquier problema o inquietud que pudiese haber tenido durante la semana._

 _Esa, era una buena mañana de domingo._

…

… su sonrisa muere, siendo reemplazada por un ceño firmemente fruncido y unos ojos molestos.

Sunset: bien, estoy demasiado cómoda y animada. Eso solo significa una cosa. Algo sumamente estúpido e incómodo va a pasarme en 5, 4, 3, 2…

Al acabar su pensamiento en voz alta, oye un golpe a su puerta. Se gana una mezcla entre suspiro y gruñido.

Sunset: y aquí vamos…

Va hacia la puerta, pero intencionalmente se tarda unos segundos en abrirla.

Cuando lo hace… Applebloom casi tropieza, en un aparente intento de llamar de nuevo, y la puerta ser abierta justo al momento.

Las niñas, un poco sorprendidas, alzan la mirada… y al instante se llenan de terror…

Al instante que las ve, su expresión se volvió fría, rencorosa. La ira, el odio, reflejados en sus ojos.

 _Había dicho que algo incómodo pasaría. Pero estas tres… eran otro nivel…_

Ninguna habla, ella no parece tener nada que decir, y las pequeñas se muestran muy aterradas. Se abrazan entre sí mientras miran esos perturbadores ojos.

 _Applebloom ya había visto esos ojos… la persiguieron durante mucho… demasiado tiempo… torturándola…_

 _Ella era quizá… la más asustada de las tres…_

Sweety Bell no podía soportar esa mirada, encogiéndose tanto como pudo, intentó esconderse en el cuello de su líder.

Scootaloo, también asustada, vio a su derecha, Applebloom congelada del miedo… y Sweety Bell parecía estar a punto de llorar… intentó tener valor, y dar un paso adelante… más se retractó cuando la mirada de la chica se puso sobre ella.

Por varios segundos, las tres permanecieron allí… abrazadas… siento intimidadas por su mirada.

… harta de ese silencio, decidió hablar.

Sunset: denme una razón para no patearlas lejos de mi departamento.

La frase las hace retroceder un poco.

 _No es una amenaza que hubiera cumplido, pero quería dejar claro su sentir hacia las tres._

Intentando tragar su miedo, la líder del trío da un pequeño paso.

Applebloom: … Su-Su-...Sunset…

Su voz es temblorosa, y tenue, pero Sunset consigue oírla.

Applebloom: que-quer-… queremos… hab-hablarte…

Sunset: si vienen a disculparse ya se pueden largar.

Su tono de voz y sus palabras las hace encogerse más.

Applebloom: n-no es eso…

La mirada de Sunset se vuelve más venenosa y agresiva.

Applebloom: DI-DIGO SI! E-eso tam-también es eso-!

Su tartamudeo le hace perder la paciencia, y el interés si es que lo tuvo. Con un movimiento cierra la puerta. O lo intenta, pues las tres niñas detienen la puerta y empujan juntas en contra de la chica, quien se fuerza por cerrarla.

Applebloom: ESPERA! Sunset por favor!

Scootaloo: Sunset! Nos odias, lo sabemos!

Sweety: pero por favor escúchanos!

Por unos segundos el forcejeo perdura. Hasta que la peli fuego rueda los ojos, se aparta de la puerta y causa que las niñas caigan al suelo.

Si fue intencional o accidente, queda a juicio propio.

Las tres se quejan un poco por el golpe, más pronto alzan la vista. La mirada de Sunset se calmó, pero seguía siendo seria, y sumamente desinteresada.

Sunset: qué rayos es lo que quieren?

* * *

Tres tasas de chocolate caliente, asentadas frente a las tres pequeñas en el sofá doble. La dueña del departamento se sienta en el sillón individual, su tasa de café en una mano, la otra descansando en el reposa brazos, con sus dedos golpeando el mismo en señal de impaciencia.

Sunset: … bien, hablen ya. Que rayos quieren?

Ninguna de las tres se atreve a verla. Sunset parece estar esforzándose por no gritar, se la oye dar un tenue gruñido mientras gira los ojos lejos de las tres niñas.

Tras unos segundos, Scootaloo decide dar un sorbo a su chocolate, tras lo cual da una sonrisa, seriamente nerviosa a la peli fuego.

Scootaloo: gra-… gracias por el chocolate, está… delicioso.

La misma mirada rencorosa es la única respuesta de Sunset, por lo que la pequeña solo se encoge y mira su tasa dando otro sorbo largo.

Sus amigas la imitan, junto al chocolate parecen tragar un poco de sus nervios. … un poco…

Finalmente, es Applebloom quien inicia el tema.

Applebloom: Sunset… nosotras… bueno, queremos disculparnos antes que nada…

Otro gruñido y otro ruedo de ojos de parte de Sunset.

Applebloom: … nunca quisimos que esto acabara así…

Sweety Bell había empezado a sollozar un poco, sigue la oración de su líder.

Sweety: snif…no queríamos que la escuela te odiara… solo… nosotras…

Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de la niña, Scootaloo igual que ellas reúne valor.

Scootaloo: estábamos celosas… del tiempo que pasabas con nuestras hermanas…

 _Así que eso era. Sunset había esperado que fuese algo como eso._

 _Había una parte de ella que pensaba que simplemente había sido venganza por sus días oscuros, aunque su lado más racional le decía que debía haber una razón más personal._

 _Al descubrir que habían sido las niñas, sin duda debía de ser algo en relación a sus hermanas._

Sunset: -pensando- y eso que más da ahora? Tonta cabeza, deja de pensar.

Applebloom: … aunque… eso no es excusa… Sunset… lo…

Las tres: lo sentimos…

Hablan las tres a la vez, con una voz suave, y dolida. Sunset solo refunfuña y da un trago largo a su café.

 _Estaba enojada, furiosa, más de lo que hubiera estado en el tiempo que abandonó Equestria._

 _Estas niñas… le habían hecho lo peor que hubiera podido imaginar._

 _Al diablo los demonios furiosos, las sirenas y lo que sea, estas tres, eran peores que todo eso._

…

… _Y aún así… el verlas allí… decaídas… lamentables… su suave voz al momento de disculparse, y sus miradas tan llenas de culpa… de arrepentimiento…_

 _Casi alcanzaba para que quisiera perdonarlas…_

Sunset: -pensando- pero no alcanza. –voz alta- si, no me interesa. Si solo vinieron a eso, ya se pueden ir.

De nuevo, las tres hacen silencio por un momento.

Scootaloo: … vinimos por algo más…

De nuevo, Sunset gruñe y rueda los ojos. Tras terminar su café deja la tasa en la mesa y se cruza de brazos con una expresión algo molesta.

Applebloom: … Sunset… ahora… tú nos odias…

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Applebloom: sabemos que lo merecemos… pero…

Sweety: por favor! perdona a nuestras hermanas!

Eso si había conseguido una reacción, la chica se sorprende ligeramente por el pedido, más pronto su ceño se frunce nuevamente.

Sunset: así que ellas les dijeron que vinieran.

Las tres niñas se sorprenden y parecen asustarse ante eso.

Sweety: no! Ellas no nos dijeron! Vinimos aquí por nuestra cuenta!

Sunset: y eso sería por…

Applebloom: nuestras hermanas… están muy mal… se sienten muy mal por todo esto…

Sunset suspira con cansancio, tira su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

Sunset: -pensando- es demasiado pedir verdad? Poder dejar todo esto atrás…

Scootaloo: Sunset…

Regresa su cabeza a su lugar para ver a las tres niñas.

Scootaloo: está bien si nos odias… odianos para siempre. Pero… pero…

Applebloom: nuestras hermanas no tuvieron la culpa. Fuimos nosotras las que hicimos todo esto!

Sunset: … eso ya lo se.

Sweety: entonces perdónalas… ellas… en verdad te quieren.

Sunset no responde, apoya el codo en el reposabrazos y la cabeza en su mano, dando a las tres una mirada cansada.

Applebloom: … Sunset… nuestras hermanas-

Sunset: basta.

Corta su frase, aunque no es un grito, su voz suena áspera.

Sunset: saben, poco puede importarme lo que pase con ellas, o con ustedes. He dejado todo referente a esa escuela atrás. Ahora, tengo una nueva vida, y… nuevas amigas.

La imagen de Twilight, Sonata, incluso de Sunny llega a su mente. También Flash se aparece.

Sweety: pero Sunset…!

Applebloom: ellas en verdad se sienten mal! … Applejack estuvo cargando manzanas toda la noche… bajo la lluvia…

La declaración gana una ceja levantada. La imagen de la granjera trabajando en medio de la noche bajo la lluvia llega a su mente.

Sweety: Rarity no ha salido de su habitación… ha estado llorando… desde ayer… y antes…

Ahora es la modista quien entra a su cabeza, sumergida en su cuarto y en su dolor.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash no ha sido la misma… su práctica de soccer… ella… ya no puede jugar bien… cuando intento hablarle ella… se le rompe la voz… parece querer llorar…

La atleta llega a su cabeza. Casi al instante seguida de todo el grupo.

Recuerda las miradas que le dirigieron la tarde del viernes, en ese infortunado encuentro…

Scootaloo: odianos todo lo que quieras…

Applebloom: golpéanos si eso te hace sentir mejor!

Sweety: pero no culpes a nuestras hermanas…!

Sweety Bell había vuelto a llorar mientras gritaba aquello, Applebloom también empezaba a sollozar, y Scootaloo, pese a querer mantenerse fuerte… no podía evitar temblar por la tristeza…

Se hace silencio, las pequeñas nunca dejan de ver a la chica, con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, desesperación… y súplica…

Tras unos segundos Sunset finalmente se pone de pie y las ve con un gesto serio.

Sunset: … es mejor que se vayan.

* * *

Con cabezas gachas, miradas llenas de pesar y dolor, y un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, las tres pequeñas salen del departamento, la dueña de este las sigue, y se dispone a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes darles una última mirada.

Las tres le devuelven la mirada, con lágrimas, sollozos, y derrota…

Está a punto de cerrar, pero la voz de las pequeñas la detienen.

Applebloom: sniff… Sunset…

Scootaloo: … no vas a perdonarlas…?

Sunset las mira un momento. Cierra los ojos, y con una voz seria, pero deprimida, responde.

Sunset: sus hermanas me abandonaron. Me dejaron a un lado, todo por un error ridículo. Quizás ustedes crearon a Anon-A-Miss, pero ellas fueron las que me traicionaron. Hasta donde puedo ver, parece que ellas nunca fueron mis amigas… no si bastó una acusación absurda, para que me olvidaran, y a nuestra amistad.

No le responden… solo la miran, con más dolor en sus ojos…

Sunset: por qué querría ser amiga de personas como ellas?

Ni siquiera espera una respuesta, solo cierra la puerta frente a las tres.

Las niñas observan a la puerta por un momento, sollozando, lagrimeando.

Eventualmente, se abrazan unas a otras, y así caminan alejándose del lugar…

* * *

Sunset se deja caer en su cama, suspira, y gime con frustración… mira hacia el techo… las palabras de las niñas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Gime de nuevo, toma una almohada y la aplasta contra su rostro.

Sunset: … -pensando- acabo de despertar… pero ya quiero dormir otra vez… y olvidarme de todo…

Eso intenta… solo se queda en la cama…

…

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad, las sombras de los grandes edificios obstruyen la poca luz del sol de la mañana, haciendo el lugar mas oscuro, y mas frío de lo que debería.

Una persona queda de pie, todo su cuerpo protegido por un grueso abrigo color lima, su cabeza y rostro ocultos por una capucha.

La persona se queda en el lugar, casi parece… que espera a alguien…

?: Ugh… frío frío… odio el frío, odio la nieve odio las mañanas.

Las quejas le llaman la atención, volteando la cabeza, ve acercarse a una persona, un joven adolescente, vestido con un grueso suéter de lana, una bufanda firmemente enrolladla en su cuello, y curiosamente, una chamarra invernal atada a su espalda.

chico: Ugh… mas vale que esto sea importante. Hacerme salir de casa en plena mañana, más con este frío.

?: Estarías mas abrigado si te pusieras esa chamarra en lugar de tenerla como adorno.

Habla la persona con capucha, una voz femenina.

Chico: Déjate de tonterías y habla Dust.

Aquella chica, baja su capucha, es Lighting Dust…

Lighting: Jet Set, llegas un poco tatde

Jet Set: Si, si, que rayos quieres? Para que me pediste venir, sobretodo un domingo.

Lighting: Quiero pedir tu ayuda.

Jet Set: Olvídalo, no te ayudaré a estudiar. Las estudiantes como tú son un caso perdido.

Aunque le molesta el comentario, la chica decide pasar de él.

Lighting: No es un asunto de estudios. Es sobre Sunset Shimmer.

El joven levanta una ceja y la mira intrigado.

Jet Set: Shimmer? Que hay de ella?

Lighting: Hay algo que esa chica está escondiendo, necesito que me ayudes a descubrir que es

Jet Set: Por qué crees que esconde algo?

Lighting: Llega a la escuela de la nada, saca buenas calificaciones, me deja en ridículo pero luego no se defiende, y pasa todo su tiempo con la tarada de Sparkle y esa rara azul. Luego esta ese extraño blog que salió de repente.

Jet Set: Tus argumentos me aburren. Poco me importa lo que esa chica haga o le suceda.

Lighting: Se que no es así. Tú también estas intrigado por ella verdad? La forma en que llegó y rápidamente parece haberse hecho un lugar en la escuela, por más desastroso que sea. Desde que vino, ha llamado demasiado la atención en más de una forma.

Jet Set: Puf, y eso qué? Si quieres que lo diga, si, no confío en esa tipa. No significa que me importe lo que haga o lo que le pase.

Lighting: Hay algo más.

Él no pregunta, solo la ve abrir su abrigo, y meter la mano, sacando así… un libro…

Lighting: Encontré esto hace dos noches. Estaba en un contenedor de un baldío, enterrado entre cenizas.

Se acerca y le extiende el libro, él lo toma y lo examina, abriéndolo y hojeando superficialmente su contenido.

Jet Set: Qué se supone que es?

Lighting: Ni idea, pero pertenece a Sunset Shimmer.

Jet Set: Cómo lo sabes?

Para responder, ella cierres el libro y señala el símbolo en la tapa.

Lighting: Por esto. Es el símbolo de Sunset Shimmer.

Jet Set: A qué te refieres con su símbolo?

Lighting: Tengo gimnasia con ella, en los vestidores, siempre la veo usando ese símbolo en alguna parte de su ropa, camisetas, calcetines, incluso su ropa interior.

Jet Set no puede evitar el sonrojarse, ante la imagen de la chica en pocas prendas. Aunque pronto se elimina esa imagen, reemplazada por una incógnita.

Jet Set: Oye espera, por qué ves a Sunset-?

Lighting: El caso!

Exclama ella cortando su pregunta.

Lighting: Es que este libro tiene el mismo símbolo. Así que debe ser de ella.

Él hace silencio por un momento.

Jet Set: Si ya, supongamos que es de ella, que tiene?

Lighting: Míralo atentamente.

Frunce el ceño ante la orden, pero la cumple igualmente, volviendo a abrir el libro pasa las hojas una a una. Están casi totalmente en blanco, aunque le llama la atención, que algunas parecen tener… escrito suaves, casi… borroneados?

Observa con más cuidado, se da cuenta de otra cosa, los bordes internos de casi todas tienen marcas oscuras, como si se hubiesen… quemado con algo… pero más allá de esos bordes las hojas están impecables, como si nunca hubiesen sido utilizadas.

… ese libro era extraño…

Lighting: Lo encontré entre cenizas. Sunset, o alguien, intentó quemar este libro.

Jet Set: … quizás solo quiso deshacerse de él, que tiene de raro?

Lighting: Se supone que eres inteligente Jet Set. Míralo! El libro está impecable!

Observa el libro de nuevo. Si… era cierto…

Jet Set: … quizás no lo quemó solo, lo dejo en ese sitio. Lo desechó.

Lighting: Entonces porque tiene marcas de quemaduras, incluso la tapa las tiene.

Cierra el libro para comprobar eso. Si, la tapa del libro denota unas pocas manchas, casi invisibles…

Lighting: Un libro que no se quema. El libro de Sunset Shimmer, que no se quema. Dime si no es extraño.

Jet Set queda en silencio un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y devolver el libro a la chica.

Jet Set: Curioso ciertamente, pero como dije, no me interesa lo que tenga relación esa chica.

Sin decir más se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse.

Lighting: Sabes bien que ella oculta algo, este libro puede tener la respuesta que buscas.

Se detiene, queda un momento inmóvil, antes de girarse levemente hacia ella.

Jet Set: La respuesta de qué?

Hay silencio, hasta que le responde.

Lighting: La respuesta, de quien es ella en realidad.

Ambos se miran, sin decir una palabra…

El viento helado sopla sobre ambos…

* * *

 **NOTA:** **Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas n_n/**

 **Seré franco, creo que ya me extendí bastante con esta historia, y quiero comenzar otra clase de proyectos, así que, a partir del siguiente cap, es posible que noten, como un cambio en el ritmo, las cosas quizás pasen más rápido y no haya tanto drama en la historia, básicamente porque la quiero terminar pronto, así que, a partir del siguiente cap vendría algo así como la recta final.**

 **Podrá Sunset dejar atrás su pasado, o este seguirá buscándola? Podrá ser en verdad feliz con esta nueva vida que intenta construir?  
Qué pasará con todo y todos a los que dejó atrás? Y con aquello y aquellos que tiene ahora delante?  
La magia de la amistad... está muerta?  
Quépasará con... Las Rainbooms? La Princesa Twilight...? Qué creen que haya tras las sombras del atardecer? (a re que mal chiste XP)**


	32. Las Cosas se Complican?

… _el día lunes… empezó… más extraño que de costumbre…_

Sunset: me lo repite?

Pregunta con cierta cautela la chica a la mujer encargada de la dirección de la preparatoria.

La Directora Cinch permanece impacible sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras observa a Sunset sentada en el pequeño banquillo frente a ella.

Cinch: cómo has escuchado Sunset Shimmer. Nuestra escuela, será la sede de un evento deportivo anual contra el Colegio Trotingham esta semana, y quiero que tú, formes parte de nuestro equipo.

Queda en silencio, mientras parece estar procesando esta información. Voltea levemente a ver a la Decada de la escuela, quien al notar su mirada solo sonríe algo incómoda…

 _Sunset intentó dar sentido a la situación._

… ... _no pudo._

 _Había llegado a la escuela, y antes de poder hacer nada, la Decana Cadence se había acercado, la había llamado, y la llevó hasta la oficina de la directora, donde dicha mujer… le ha encomendado este evento…_

Sunset: … directora… Cinch, lo siento pero… temo que no comprendo…

Indigo: verás Sunset.

Habla la chica de goggles colocándose junto a la ex equina.

Indigo: cómo la directora dijo, cada año tenemos una competencia deportiva contra el Colegio de Trottingham, es una forma de unir las escuelas y recaudar algunos fondos.

Sunset asiente, entendiendo esa parte.

 _O al menos eso cree…_

Indigo: este año nos toca un partido de soccer, el equipo ha estado entrenando todo el mes, pero hubo un problema, uno de nuestros jugadores estrellas, tuvo un desgarro, y no podrá recuperarse antes del partido, así que necesitamos un suplente.

Sunset mira a Indigo. Indigo mira a Sunset.

…

Sunset parpadea. … Indigo parpadea.

…

Sunset parpadea. … Indigo parpadea.

…

Indigo: … me refiero a tí Sunset.

Sunset: ah! Si claro! Ya lo sabía!

Dice sonriendo.

…

… pausa…

...

Sunset: qué?

Pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. A lo cual Indigo se golpea la cara con su mano.

Indigo: necesito que te unas al equipo, solo por este partido.

Sunset: si es parte la entendí. Pero… qué?!

Cinch: hay algún problema, Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset: … díganmelo ustedes! … por qué quieren que YO tome participación en esto del evento deportivo?

Indigo: ya te lo dije, necesitamos otro jugador.

Sunset: qué no tienen suplentes para casos como estos?!

Indigo: … si. … pero ninguno está a la altura de Trottingham. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer frente a la fuerza de su equipo.

Sunset: … … … quiere decir… … … … yo? En serio? Por qué yo?!

Indigo: Sunset! Te eh visto en clase de gimnasia, eres ágil, rápida y fuerte, prácticamente dominas todos los ejercicios de la clase, y ni siquiera sudas!

Sunset: claro que sudo, qué clase de persona no-?

Indigo: el punto es que eres una atleta nata. Tal vez no puedas reemplazar a nuestro jugador, pero puedes llenar el espacio y darnos una mejor oportunidad que la que daría cualquier otro.

Sunset: … esto es una locura…

Para sorpresa de todas, la directora decide ponerse de pie.

Cinch: De cualquier forma, Sunset Shimmer, ingresarás en el equipo deportivo de la escuela. Confío en que con tu ayuda podamos hacer frente a este problema.

Sunset: … no tengo opcion a esto…?

La mirada de la directora permanece impacible y seria.

Sunset: … si lo supuse…

Indigo mira a la chica, luego a la directora, luego habla a Sunset.

Indigo: Siendo un evento importante, con autorización de la directora los entrenamientos son después del almuerzo, de 13: 30 a 17: 00 inclusive.

Sunset: … no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo. Tengo… cosas que hacer a las 15: 30.

 _Esa hora era habitualmente cuando se reunía con su "banda" a fin de ensayar._

Indigo parece mirar de reojo a la directora. La mujer no se percata o no le da atención.

Indigo: … está bien, será suficiente para que te pongas al corriente con el equipo.

La directora rodea su escritorio, colocándose frente a la estudiante más nueva de la escuela. Su gesto y el efecto de sombras y luces sobre ella la hacen verse sumamente intimidante.

 _Sunset había enfrentado demonios y sirenas malignas, y eso solo aquí en este mundo. Por lo que la vista de la mujer no causó mucho impacto, aunque si le dio un leve escalofrío._

Cinch: Cuento con usted señorita Shimmer. Para que juegue, y _gane_ , en nombre de **nuestra** escuela.

 _Sunset sabía lo que era la manipulación, había hecho uso de ella cientos, miles de veces, sabía perfectamente que esos énfasis en la oración tenían un significado…_

 _Pero no estaba segura de cual pudiera ser…_

Cinch: Todas pueden retirarse.

* * *

Cadence fue la ultima en salir, y cerro la puerta detrás de si, no pudo evitar dar una mirada hacia esta, pensando en la mujer detrás, y lo que acababa de hacer.

Cadence: -pensando- … que estará pensando ahora la directora…?

* * *

 _Tras ese incidente, Sunset termina su primera hora de clase, y ahí las cosas se ponen, un poco más extrañas…_

No podía evitar sentirse y verse confusa ante la vista de la chica temblando en aquella silla de esa pequeña y oscura habitación.

Sour Sweet: _les presento, a la infractora digital._ Ella creó el blog!

Exclama la presidenta del consejo estudiantil apuntando a la chica.

Era más joven que ellas, unos dos, o quizás tres años, usando el mismo uniforme de la escuela, su cabello morado adornado con una cinta amarilla blanquesina, sus ojos café suave llenos de miedo mientras mira a sus… "captoras".

Sunny Flare coloca un dedo en su barbilla y mira la escena pensativa.

Sunny: estás segura de esto Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: muy segura, seguí el rastro de datos de aquella cuenta fantasma, encontré el punto desde donde fue creada, la computadora personal de esta enana.

Muestra una laptop algo pequeña, de color rosa. La chica se preocupa al ver su computadora en la mano de Sour.

Sour Sweet: _ustedes mismas pueden verlo~,_ la enana dejó en la memoria el nombre y la contraseña de la cuenta.

Sunny toma el artefacto, y al abrirlo lo examina, pronto ve la pantalla de acceso al correo, con el nombre de usuario y la contraseña ya puestos, un clic hace que la cuenta se abra mostrando el correo fantasma ya conocido.

Sunny: jm, ya veo.

La chica parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sunset aún no cambiaba su expresión.

La puerta se abre dejando entrar mucha luz, y mostrando que está dentro del armario del conserje.

Sonata: aquí estamos!

Exclama con júbilo entrando al lugar jalando por la muñeca a una dudosa Twilight.

Sour: **cierra la puerta! Intento que esto se vea dramático!**

El grito hace a la sirena cerrar la puerta regresando todo a las tinieblas.

Twilight: um… qué ocurre aquí?

Pregunta la científica bastante temerosa por la situación.

Sunny: Sour Sweet ha encontrado a quien creó el blog.

Sonata: quien fue?! Le haré comer brócoli hervido para que aprenda!

La presidenta señala a la chica en la silla quien da un salto retrocediendo en el respaldo cuando la sirena peliazul se inclina para verse cara a cara.

Sonata: ah si que tú eres la culpable eh?!

La acusada no responde, pero pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

Sonata: bien, solo tengo una pregunta para ti!

Espera unos segundos… y saca su teléfono con el blog abierto.

Sonata: por qué se llama "Diario TwiSet"?! eh EH?! No sabes nada de nombres para parejas! Debiste llamarlo "SunLight"! es más pegajoso!

…

…

…

Silencio…

Sour Sweet se golpea la frente, Sunny agarra el puente de su nariz, Twilight suspira, y Sunset sigue igual de confusa.

Sour empuja la cara de Sonata lejos de la acusada y la mira fijamente.

Sour Sweet: bien enana, hasta aquí llegaste, confiesa tu crimen, y quizás la directora tenga piedad de ti.

Chica: y-y-yo… y-yo…

Su miedo le hace imposible hablar.

Sunset finalmente decide hacer notar su presencia.

Sunset: no lo entiendo, quien es ella?

Sonata: Ja! Pues ella es-! … ah… … um, como te llamas?

Chica: … Su-Su… Suri…

Sonata: Ella es SuSuSuri! … que nombre tan raro, es francés?

Sunny: Uf, es Suri Polomare, la conozco de mi clase de arte, aunque está empezando la secundaria ya tiene algunas clases avanzadas.

Sunset mira a la chica, ahora conocida cono Suri Polomare, ella le devuelve esa mirada llena de miedo.

Sunset: No comprendo. Por qué ella haría esto, ni siquiera la conozco.

Sour Sweet: **Ya oíste a la chica niña!** **Confiesa**!

Suri: N-No… yo no quise…

No consigue decir más.

Sour Sweet: No hablarás eh?

Sonata: Uh! Déjenmela! Conozco técnicas de tortura del siglo XVI que la harán hablar.

La mensión hace a Suri abrazarse a si misma de terror.

Sunny: No es necesario, solo llevémosla con la directora, ella arreglará este asunto.

Suri: NO! POR FAVOR!

Sonata: Aww pero tengo mucho sin usarlas, desde que se hicieron ilegales en el sigle XVIII. Tontos humanistas.

Aunque la frase deja un poco confusas a todas, ninguna parece querer profundizar.

Sour Sweet: Bien niña de pie, la directora querrá verte y saber lo que hiciste.

Suri: NO! Esperen…! No fui yo… yo…

Sour Sweet: No finjas, tu computadora tiene todas las pruebas que necesitamos.

Suri: Pe-Pero…

Sunny: Si quieres hablar, empieza por explicar tus motivos.

Suri: Y-Yo no fui… yo…

No soportando más la joven chica empieza a llorar.

Suri: No quise hacerlo! Alguien me ordenó crear el blog y subir esas fotos!

Sour Sweet: Si? Y quien fue?

Suri: …no puedo decirlo…

Sunny: Por qué no?

Suri: … él me dijo que si no hacía lo que me decía… diría a mis maestros que había hecho trampa en los exámenes de hace dos semanas...

Twilight: Lo hiciste?

Suri niega con la cabeza y limpia un poco sus lágrimas.

Suri: No! … yo se… que no soy siempre justa en las clases… pero no haria trampa en un examen, eso haría que me expulsaran… no puedo arriesgarme…

Twilight: Entonces porque dejas que te intimide? Solo di que está mintiendo.

Suri: … sniff… no puedo… sería su palabra contra la mía… y la mía no tiene valor porque soy aún muy joven! Ningún maestro de mis clases avanzadas me creerá.

Sour Sweet: Ya déjate de vueltas y di de quien estás hablando!

Suri: … no puedo… si llego a decirle a alguien… él lo sabrá… hará que me expulsen de la escuela…

Sour Sweet: _Oww que bonita historia~_ **pero no te creo una palabra!**

Suri: Pero… pero yo…

Sour Sweet: Olvídalo! Tu azulada, no se tu nombre pero agarra a la enana y llevémoslas con la directora.

Sonata: A la orden jefa!

 _Sonata estanba acostumbrada a las órdenes, así que no hubo queja de su parte._

Suri: Por favor… yo no quería-

Sonata: Dicelo a un juez!

La sirena toma a la chica y la levanta sujetándole las muñecas tras su espalda.

Sunny: Sea tu historia real o no, no es excusa para hacer semejante acto,mereces ser castigada.

Suri solo puede bajar la cabeza y empezar a llorar. Sour Sweet y Sunny Flare la ven con expresiones serias, despreocupadas por su llanto.

Sonata mantiene un ceño sumamente fruncido, como queriendo parecer ruda. Twilight no parecía tener una expresión particular, se la ve intrigada.

Sunset por otro lado, se mantiene impacible, sin expresión mientras ve a la joven chica llorar con un rostro derrotado.

Suri: … no fui yo… por favor…

Sour: Repite eso todo lo que quieras per no te creemos.

Suri: Sniff…

Sunset se acerca y mira a la pequeña chica.

Sunset: Te creo.

Suri abre los llorosos ojos en gran sorpresa, no es la única, las otras cuatro chicas miran sorprendidas a la peli fuego.

Sunset no parece notar a las demás, solo sonríe suavemente a la más joven de las presentes.

Suri no puede hablar, solo mira muy sorprendida a Sunset.

Suri: … t-tú… … de… de verdad…?

Sunset solo sonríe con más ánimo.

Sunset: Claro. Sonata, déjala si?

Sonata: eh? … um, estás segura?

Ella solo asiente, la sirena mira a la acusada un momento, antes de soltarla.

Sonata: bueno, si Sunsita lo dice.

Sour Sweet: Sunset Shimmer qué estás haciendo?

No le responde, solo sigue sonriendo a la más joven presente, quien la sigue mirando con gran sorpresa.

Sunset: anda, puedes irte.

Suri: … yo… e-en… en serio…?

Sunset: si, se que no es tu culpa.

Suri: … pe-pero… qu-qué hago ahora…?

Sunset parece no entender la pregunta, pero al hacerlo vuelve a sonreír.

Sunset: sigue haciendo lo que ese tipo te dice.

Suri: eh?! Pe-pero…

Sunset: si no lo haces va a mentir sobre ti, verdad?

Extiende su mano y limpia las lágrimas de la joven, quien se sorprende más.

Sunset: tranquila, arreglaremos esto. Y no te meteremos en problemas.

La joven empieza a sollozar, más pronto se lanza hacia la mayor y la envuelve aen un abrazo mientras llora. Sunset se sorprende, pero pronto da una sonrisa y una caricia a la más joven.

Las demás siguen sorprendidas por la escena, Sour Sweet además de sorprendida parece molesta.

Pronto Sunset aparta a la chica y le sonríe de nuevo.

Sunset: anda, ve a clase, y no te preocupes más por el tema.

Suri solo puede sonreír mientras llora. Un molesto gruñido la hace voltear, es Sour Sweet quien la mira en verdad enojada, la visión hace a la más joven asustarse y salir del lugar a toda prisa, la luz alumbra un poco el pequeño cuarto cuando la puerta se abre, y todo vuelve a sombras cuando se cierra.

Sour Sweet: _oh Sunset, querida compañera, podrías por favor expli_ **car que rayos acabas de hacer?!**

Sunset: … no necesitas gritar.

Sour parece estar por hablar, más Sunny tapa su boca antes de que lo haga y toma la palabra.

Sunny: lo siento Sunset pero estoy de acuerdo, por qué dejaste que se fuera?

Sunset: porque no es su culpa, si la están forzando, no puedo inculparla.

Sour se quita la mano de Sunny de la boca.

Sour: **cómo dices que no es su culpa?!**

Twilight: Sunset.

Da unos pasos hacia su amiga.

Twilight: de verdad crees en lo que dijo?

Se toma unos segundos, pero responde con seguridad.

Sunset: si, si le creo.

Sunny: por qué?

De nuevo, toma unos segundos, y cierra sus ojos un momento, antes de responder.

Sunset: porque sus ojos me recordaron a mí…

La respuesta deja más que confusas a todas.

Snset: … cuando me acusaron de ser Anon-A-Miss, no importó cuanto llorara, o cuanto suplicara… nadie me creyó. Todos seguían firmes y seguros de que yo era la culpable.

Twilight y Sonata se deprimen ante eso. Sunny, aunque no se deprime, si relaja su expresión, entendiendo lo que dice.

Es Sour Sweet quien parece más confusa.

Sour Sweet: "Anon-A-Miss"?

Sunset: verla a ella así… me recordó a como estuve yo, cuando me acusaron de algo que no hice. … esas lágrimas… no se pueden fingir.

Para su sorpresa, siente un fuerte abrazo, no se tarda en darse cuenta que viene de parte de Sonata, y sonríe a la peli azul.

Ve a Twilight cerca, sonreírle suavemente. Incluso Sunny sonríe luego de un momento de lo que parece duda.

Sour Sweet: … o… k… siento que me estoy perdiendo algo.

Sunny: te lo explicaré luego Sour.

Sour Sweet: … ugh… bien, pero sabemos que esa chica hizo el blog y lo está actualizando!

Sunset: si pero no es su culpa, alguien la manipula, debemos saber quien.

Sour Sweet: _oh y cómo esperas hacer eso~?_

Sunset: en realidad, Suri nos dió un par de pistas.

Las presentes la miran curiosas ante esto.

Sour Sweet: cuáles son?

Sunset: les diré, pero primero… podemos salir de esete lugar? tanta oscuridad me está incomodando.

 _~transición~_

Fuera del armario Sunset parece pensar un momento.

Sunset: … bien, en primer lugar, sabesmo que se trata de un "él", por lo que Lighting Dust queda descartada. Dudaba que fuera ella, pero ahora estoy segura.

Las cuatro miran y escuchan atentas, con diferentes expresiones.

Sunset: más importante, la persona que está obligando a Suri, lo hace bajo la amenaza de mentir a sus maestros, Sunny.

Mira a la elegante chica quien se sorprende un poco al ser mencionada.

Sunset: dijiste que Suri tiene algunas clases avanzadas para su edad, cierto?

Sunny: um si, es inteligente, y tiene ciertos contactos, eso le permitió tomar un par de clases superiores.

Sunset: siendo así, y tomando en cuenta que dijo, que ella era muy joven para que su palabra tuviera valor, solo puede ser alguien un estudiante mayor que la conoce de su clases avanzadas.

Twilight: eso tiene, mucho sentido… claro! Un maestro solo le creería una mentira así, si conociera a ambos estudiantes a partir de una misma clase.

Sunset: precisamente, por tanto, el culpable-

Sunny: es un chico más o menos de nuestra edad, que participa en una clase avanzada de Suri Polomare. Claro.

sour Sweet: jm, si eso es verdad, lo que debemos hacer es ver que clases toma esa niña, y saber quienes son los chicos que toman esa misma clase. … aún así… eso podría dar una lista extensa de sospechosos. Cómo se supone atrapemos al responsable.

Antes que alguna pudiera responder eso, suena la campana del cambio de hora.

Sunset: pensaremos en ello, luego de clases, nos vemos.

Empieza a caminar, más se detiene y se voltea.

Sunset: ah, Sunny, Sour Sweet.

Ambas chicas miran a la ex equina, esta les sonríe.

Sunset: gracias.

Con eso, retoma su paso y se aleja.

Tanto Sunny como Sour quedan mirándola perderse en los pasillos. Pronto Twilight y Sonata, dan una sonrisa y una despedida a ambas y también se retiran para ir a sus clases.

Las dos estudiantes de Cristal quedan en su lugar un momento.

Sour Sweet: y ese es tu nuevo objetivo? honestamente no se que pensar. Eres rara.

* * *

Hora de otra clase, y otro momento en que Sunset toma apuntes ligeros, distinguiéndose del resto de sus compañeros.

Aunque estaba atenta a la clase, su mente estaba aún vagando por los descubrimientos recientes. Ahora sabía que su acosador en la red era un chico, casi era seguro que tuviera su edad, y que era una persona manipuladora y desagradable.

 _No conocía a esa chica Suri, pero estaba segura de que la joven no merecía tal trato como amenazarla con una mentira._

 _Ese sujeto se aprovechaba del estatus de esta escuela, la corta edad de ella, y su posición escolar tan frágil._

 _Ese sujeto…_

Sunset: -pensando- … me recuerda a mí…

… _cielos… cuántas veces había pensado en su yo pasado en el último mes…?_

 _No debía pensar así, su pasado siempre quería golpearla, pero no debía dejarlo. Ella ya no era así, era una mejor persona._

Maestro: señorita Shimmer.

Su pensamiento es roto al instante y voltea a ver al profesor junto a su mesa.

Sunset: ah… ah, si?

Maestro: podría resolver la ecuación de la pizarra por favor?

Girando la cabeza al frente ve la gran ecuación llena de números y fórmulas variadas dispersas por casi toda la extensión de la pizarra.

Parpadea y toma unos segundos, finalmente responde.

Sunset: … 2 sobre pi al cuadrado.

El maestro intenta, y falla, en ocultar su sorpresa.

Maestro: um… si… muy bien, señorita Shimmer, me alegra que esté… prestando atención a la clase.

Con lo que parece cierta vergüenza el maestro se aparta de la mesa de Sunset, ella sonríe algo nerviosa y luego deja salir un suspiro de alivio.

 _Que bueno que su cerebro era poderoso, de otra forma-_

"click"

Abre sus ojos en sorpresa, voltea hacia el resto de la clase, pero solo ve a los estudiantes centrados en sus apuntes.

… _ahí estaba de nuevo… ese sonido curioso que había escuchado hace varios días, justo antes de que todo el asunto de ese blog comenzara…_

 _Era evidente que era el disparador de una cámara… la persona que le tomaba esas fotos…_

Se sorprende por si misma y prontamente cambia su cuaderno a una hoja en blanco empezando a escribir.

 _Debía tratar de recordar, las imágenes de esa página… y tratar de descubrir en cual fue tomada cada una…_

* * *

Hora del almuerzo, para su sorpresa, además de sus compañera habituales, Sunny Flare y Sour Sweet también estaba sentadas en la mesa.

Sonata: Sunset! Te guardamos el lugar.

Sunset: ah si, muchas gracias.

Se sienta y mira a sus compañeras, Sonata sigue con su humor de costumbre, Twilight parece algo tímida, por la presencia de las otras dos chicas, Sunny tiene su acostumbrada sonrisa, mientras Sour parece estar bastante seria.

Sunset: um… ustedes... por qué están aquí?

Sour Sweet: qué? Te molesta que estemos en tu mesa?

Sunset: n-no! Claro que no solo… uh…

Sunny: descuida cariño, Sour tiene problemas para expresarse con los demás.

Sour da un bufido antes de dar un bocado a su almuerzo y voltear la mirada con fastidio.

Sunset: uh…

Sunny: respondiendo a tu pregunta, hemos hecho caso a lo que dijiste antes, y Sour se tomó la molestia de averiguar el horario de clase de Suri Polomare.

Sour Sweet: más te vale agradecer el trabajo que estoy haciendo!

Sunse: um, gracias…

Sunny extiende a Sunset un papel impreso.

Sunny: aquí, su horario de la semana, los cuadros en verde son sus clases avanzadas que tiene en grados superiores.

Sunset examina el papel, Sonata con su boca rellena se inclina un poco para ver también.

Lo examina un momento, y luego sonríe.

Sunset: esto servirá, debemos ver, que compañeros tenemos Suri y yo en común.

El comentario gana el interés de todas.

Twilight: a qué te refieres Sunset?

Sunset: hoy en clase, me distraje un poco pensando en este tema, el profesor me llamó la atención, pero pude responder correctamente y no tuve problemas, pero al momento, pude escuchar como alguien me tomaba una foto.

Sonata traga su gran bocado, todas miran a la ex equina algo sorprendidas.

Sour Sweet: de que están hechas tus orejas?

Sunset solo ríe algo nerviosa.

 _Ella también se había preguntado eso alguna vez._

Sunset: en fin je… la cosa es, ese sujeto me ha estado tomando fotos en varias clases, lo que significa…

Sunny: que lo tienes como compañero de salón.

Sunset: exacto, este sujeto está en varias de mis clases, y en al menos una de las clases avanzadas de Suri, si comparamos esto, podremos reducir las posibilidades.

Sour Sweet: _bueno les deseo mucha suerte con eso~_ **porque yo ya me harté de este tema. Arréglense solas desde aquí.**

Dice para luego seguir su almuerzo con un gesto de desinterés.

Sunny: cuál es el problema Sour?

Sour Sweet: que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, ya usé mucho de ello en encontrar a quien hizo el blog en primer lugar, _la encontré, y estaba lista para enviarla con la directora y termianar el asunto~,_ **pero la señorita justa no quiere acusarla porqué ella** _no tiene la culpa~._

Sunset: pero alguien la está forzando ella-

Sour Sweet: basta! No quiero oír más! Me pidieron resolver el asunto, y lo hice, si ustedes no quieren terminar con esto bien, **resuélvanlo ustedes mismas!** _Les deseo suerte~._

Con eso dicho toma su bandeja y se levanta para luego apartarse de la mesa. Camina unos pasos antes de ser detenida por la voz de Susnet.

Sunset: Sour Sweet, espera!

Se voltea viéndola trotar y detenerse frente a ella.

Sour Sweet: **QUÉ?!**

Sunset le sonríe.

Sunset: gracias.

Eso la sorprende…

Sour Sweet: … qué..?

Snset: gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiéramos descubierto todo esto.

No sabía que decir, estaba asombrada, y confundida por la amable sonrisa de la pelifuego.

Sunset le extiende la mano, el gesto no hace sino confundirla más. Duda un momento, y luego, afirma el agarre de su bandeja con una mano, lentamente extiende la otra, estrechando la de Sunset.

Sunset: gracias por tu ayuda.

Una sonrisa más, y suelta su mano regresando a la mesa con su compañeras.

… Sour queda de pie en su lugar… aún confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente da la vuelta y va a otra mesa.

* * *

El almuerzo iba por la mitad, su charla era típica, nada resaltable. Más todas se sorprenden cuando Indigo Zap se aparece y se para junto a la mesa.

Indigo: hey Sunset!

Todas miran a la atleta de googles algo sorprendidas.

Indigo: no olvides la práctica de hoy, el equipo te estará esperando en la cancha a las 13: 30.

Sunset baja los hombros, casi derrotada.

Sunset: -pensando- había olvidado eso… -voz alta- seguro… ahí estaré.

Indigo: genial, nos vemos.

Tras su partida, las tres chicas miran a la estudiante más nueva de la escuela.

Sunset: … si si… la directora quiere que participe en esa cosa… evento deportivo contra otra escuela… o algo así… debo ir a practicar con Indigo Zap luego de almorzar…

Hubo un poco de sorpresa, y un poco de desconcierto tras esa revelación. Sunset intentó ignorar eso, y solo seguir su almuerzo.

… se hace silencio…

Sunsey: Sunset, querida, cuando te asignaron eso?

Sunset: esta mañana…

Dice para tomar un bocado de su almuerzo.

Las tres estudiantes se miran entre ellas, luego voltean con algo de preocupación a Sunset.

Sunny: Sunset, querida…

Sunset: mh..?

Sunny: el evento deportivo, es este viernes.

…

…

…

Silencio…

…

Sunset no hace más que mirar a la chica, con una expresión casi sorprendida, congelada en su rostro…

… pasan unos segundos…

Sunset: QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

El grito hace voltear a toda persona en la cafetería.

* * *

Sunset: CÓMO NADIE ME DIJO QUE LA COSA DEPORTIVA ES ESTE VIERNES?!

Indigo Zap retrocede un poco ante la agresiva pregunta de la chica.

Indigo: am… no te dije?

Pregunta sonriendo con inocencia. La única respuesta de Sunset es un tic nervioso y un ceño firmemente fruncido.

Indigo: oh vamos no te pongas así. No es para tanto.

Sunset: ME PIDEN UNIRME A ESTE EQUIPO DE DEPORTES CON SOLO 4 DÍAS PARA PRACTICAR?! QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS EN ESTA ESCUELA?!

El grito obliga a la chica de googles a cubrirse las orejas. Y llama la atención de todos en el salón del club deportivo, más Sunset no se preocupa por ellos mientras sigue viendo a la chica que la metió en este asunto.

Indigo: auh, que pulmones. Mira Sunset, se que es… inesperado… pero, necesitábamos a alguien cubriendo el equipo.

Sunset: tienes jugadores suplentes, cualquiera de ellos sin duda será mejor que una chica que no conoce al equipo y solo tiene 4 días para aprender jugadas y cosas… deportivas!

Indigo suspira, y mira hacia un lado.

Indigo: mira, te comprendo, pero de verdad, eres la única que podría acomodarse a nuestras jugadas. No es difícil lo juro, solo necesitaremos que sirvas de apoyo y en defensa, usaremos estos cuatro días para que te acostumbres al juego. No será tan complicado.

Sunset: … por qué debo hacer esto…?

Indigo: Trottingham está cerca, y ya está preparado, solo debemos esforzarnos. Adelante Equipo!

Grita a los estudiantes del lugar, al instante todos alzan un puño en un gesto de obediencia y exclaman una afirmación.

Indigo: nos queda el resto de la semana, ajustaremos a Sunset a nuestro juego y mejoraremos nuestra táctica, demostraremos que nuestro equipo es el mejor!

El gesto se repite por todos. Sunset se siente algo intimidada por la actitud tan… mecánica de todos…

Indigo: tienen 300 segundos para cambiarse, rompan fila!

Al instante todos se dirigen en la misma dirección, presumiblemente los vestidores. Indigo voltea hacia Sunset.

Indigo: te buscaré un uniforme del equipo, oye que talla eres? … no creo que te quede uno de los míos.

Dice observando al busto de Sunset, esta al instante cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se gira levemente con una mirada molesta.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba detrás del resto de estudiantes, visitendo como los demás, el uniforme del equipo de la escuela.

Ve a todos salir hacia el campo, casi parecen marchar a trote militar, eso la hace sentirse más incómoda.

Exhala un suspiro, siente a alguien ponerse detrás, se voltea, viendo un rostro inconfundible…

Lighting Dust mira a Sunset con un gesto serio. Sus miradas se cruzan y el silencio se mantiene entre ambas.

Sunset da un pequeño trago, intenta hablar, pero Lighting lo hace primero.

Lighting: haz algo estúpido, haznos perder esta competencia, y te juro… que no me podrá importar menos, el hecho de que me expulsen.

Su voz es tan seria, y no le da tiempo a responder, simplemente camina hacia el campo donde ya el resto de lequipo se había reunido.

Sunset queda inmóvil, viéndose sola en el salón del equipo.

…

Deja salir otro suspiro, parece deprimirse…

Finalmente se compone un poco, y sale al campo.

* * *

 **NOTA: Esto me lo preguntó alguien, y creo ya haberlo respondido pero en fin. Si, mis fics anteriores continuando lo que es, el universo donde se llevó a cabo "Silent Dazzlings" y "Mirage Shimmer" tendrán una continuación en algún momento. No prometo que sea pronto. Pero haré una continuación. Gracias.**


	33. Inevitable

La puerta del salón de música se abre, el trío de la banda voltea viendo llegar a su miembro faltante.

Sunset camina soltando un par de gemidos cansados.

Lemon: hey Sun-Shim, qué tal el gym?

Sunset: no siento los tobillos.

Lemon: genial, no los necesitarás. Ensayamos?

Twilight: deberías ir a casa a descansar Sunset…

Sunset: estoy bien. No necesito los pies para tocar.

Lemon: hey solo era broma, si quieres puedes ir a casa, nosotras ensayaremos.

Sunset: no, no… hagámoslo.

Toma la guitarra prestada y la afina.

Twilight: pero estás cansada.

Sunset: estoy bien, en serio, puedo tocar.

Lemon: segura? No es que tú necesites practicar, eres experta en la guitarra, las que necesitamos ayuda somos nosotras.

Sunset: por eso es, estamos en esto de la banda, hay que hacerlo juntas.

Sonata: awwww Sunsita nos quiere~

Sunset: claro que las quiero. A ver, Lemon has hecho los ejercicios que te enseñé?

Lemon: Yes Sir!

Mueve un poco los dedos y luego los posiciona cuidadosamente sobre las cuerdas, luego de eso da un par de notas moviendo ágilmente sus dedos de una punta a otra y en diversas direcciones.

Sunset: bien, Sonata, cómo está tu garganta?

Sonata: suave como tortilla recién amasada!

Sunset: … correcto. Twilight, te aprendiste esas canciones que te dí?

Twilight: si, los CDs que me diste me ayudaron, muchas gracias.

Sunset: un placer, hay que asegurarnos que todas podamos tocar y cantar acorde antes de empezar a practicar una canción.

Lemon: bueno yo me siento lista! Quiero practicar la canción que compuse, la tocaremos este viernes!

Sonata: yay! Yo también quiero empezar.

Sunset las ve, y luego mira hacia su amiga de lentes.

Sunset: qué dices Twi?

Twilight: ah, bueno… supongo que podemos intentarlo. Si.

Sunset: bien, si están seguras. Demosle una prueba, Lemon trae las notas.

Lemon: en seguida!

Sonata: yay!

Pronto tienen las partituras a mano, permitiendo a las tres instrumentistas dar música, y a la cantante con la letra de la canción.

Lemon: a darle chicas!

Mientras empiezan a tocar, Sunset mira con atención a sus compañeras.

Lemon, ya con más experiencia logra con poco esfuerzo, estar a corde con sus notas y seguir la melodía. Sonata plasma una gran sonrisa en sus labios, parece temblar de emoción esperando su momento de cantar. Es Twilight quien más le sorprende, quizás no se ven, TAN animada como las demás, pero su sonrisa deja en evidencia su gusto por la actividad.

 _Que recuerdos…_

 _Esta escena es tan similar… recordaba el día que sus-… que… "ellas", hicieron su banda. Se las veía felices. En ese entonces, Sunset estaba feliz por ellas, verlas disfrutar de esa actividad juntas, de alguna forma le hacía sentir bien. Luego cuando ella también pudo participar, su júbilo no tuvo límite._

… _que recuerdos… solo eso quedaba de aquella época. Recuerdos que no volverían…_

Ve una vez más a todas. Sonrientes, llenas de júbilo.

 _Que iportaba? Esos tiempos se habían ido._

 _Pero el pasado no es hoy. Y hoy, tiene nuevas amigas, amigas que la quieren, que se preocupan por ella._

 _Puede ahora ser feliz._

" _Flash: … eres… feliz ahí?"_

El recuerdo de esa pregunta le hace desentonar en su toque, sus amigas se giran a verla.

Sunset: a-ah lo siento! Mi error je je…

Lemon: pfff ja ja Sun-Shim! Y eso que yo soy la novata.

Hay una risa de la peliverde y peliazul, Twilight mira un momento a Sunset, esta solo ríe a corde a las demás, por lo que también ríe.

* * *

 _Los días van pasando. Sunset se ve forzada a dividir su día entre la escuela._

Clase a clase, Sunset se centra solo en sus notas. De vez en cuanto alza la vista, mira de reojo a sus compañeros en cada salón. Esperando oír un "click"…

 _Las prácticas con el equipo._

Tras 15 minutos de ejercicios de calentamiento, chicos y chicas del equipo van al campo a jugar. Indigo dirige a cada uno guiando y asignando jugadas y movimientos. Esa chica denota su intelecto en este campo.

Pese a ser, "nueva", los demás estudiantes no se lo dejan fácil a Sunset. Juegan a modo experimentado con fuerza y velocidad. Cada pase que le dan resulta difícil para Sunset recibirlo, y en cada fallo, gana decenas de miradas molestas.

Ella las ignora, siempre que puede, se centra en ponerse acorde con todos.

Poco a poco empieza a acostumbrarse al ritmo, logra mantenerse al día con los demás mientras corren por el campo. Recibe y envía pases a otros sin fallar, en su mayoría. Y no le cuesta mucho memorizar las jugadas, con movimientos y tiempos estables.

Es para sorpresas de muchos el como logra aclimatarse al resto del equipo.

 _Los ensayos de su banda._

Tras ducharse y cambiarse, Sunset llega a la sala de música, donde ya sus amigas la esperan, a veces tocando un poco para aprovechar el tiempo.

Una vez todas juntas siguen ensayando la canción de Lemon. Esta día a día también mejora, logrando tocar la canción sin errores. Sonata no tardó en memorizar la letra, y cantarla a corde a la música, entonaciones y tiempos a la perfección. Incluso Twilight se había tomado bastante en serio el asunto, al punto de no necesitar las notas para poder tocar.

 _Y al final del día, a causa de las clases perdidas por las prácticas de deporte, Sunset siempre pide un par de libros en la biblioteca a fin de mantenerse al día con los estudios._

* * *

… _mientras Sunset sigue poniéndose al ritmo de su cada vez más extraña nueva vida, las cosas en Canterlot no cambian mucho._

 _Tras las palabras de su dos veces salvadora, Twilight, todos en la escuela quedaron muy pensativos, y muy deprimidos._

 _Hubieron lágrimas y lamentos durante gran parte de esa semana, poco a poco estos cesaron, pero la culpa sigue presente en todos._

 _Muchos extrañaban a Sunset, varios habían preguntado a las que fueron sus amigas si había una forma de contactarla, pedirle perdón…_

 _La respuesta era la misma con las cinco chicas…_

 _Sunset no respondía a su teléfono, su número parecía no existir, pareciera que lo había cambiado, o algo similar…_

 _Además que ellas intentaron hablarle, más Sunset dejó claro que no quería nada con ellas… y por ende… con la escuela…_

 _Algunos pensaron ir a verla a su departamento, no sería difícil averiguar donde vivía, pero… nadie se atrevió… si podía mirar con odio a quienes fueron sus amigas… quien sabe que podría hacerle al resto de la escuela…_

 _Las Crussaders recibieron miradas molestas y rencorosas en varias ocaciones, pero nadie parecía interesado en darles algún castigo. Probablemente repensaban dándose cuenta… que dicha acción sería hipócrita… no tenían derecho…_

 _Las niñas no estaban seguras de si lo agradecían, lo que hicieron fue tan bajo, tan sucio, a veces pensaban que se merecían un castigo de verdad, así como algunos lo hicieron con Sunset cuando la creyeron responsables… solo el miedo las hacía guardar esos pensamientos… aunque lo merecieran… la idea de ser golpeadas no es realmente algo que les agrade…_

 _Incluso las clases eran, silenciosas, sin susurros o risillas escondidas, sin aviones de papel o pase de notas a espaldas de maestros… los cuales también empezaban a preocuparse por la conducta de los alumnos._

* * *

… _pero no todos se dejan dominar por aquel sentimiento…_

La sub directora de la escuela, Luna, camina a paso firme hacia la oficina de su hermana, la directora.

 _La sub directora es conocida por mostrarse siempre seria, impasible, casi nunca puede verse en su rostro una sonrisa, o algún gesto de pena o tristeza. Es una mujer, algo intimidante, los alumnos y maestros saben que no es bueno hacerla enojar._

 _Ciertamente es lo opuesto a su hermana, quien siempre yace alegre y apacible. Con una actitud cálida, parece una madre para todos. Para algunos era difícil creer que fueran hermanas._

Toca a la puerta a modo de cortesía, antes de abrirla y entrar.

Ve a su hermana mayor en su escritorio, atendiendo la virtualmente interminable cantidad de documentos en este.

 _La directora era conocida por ser una mujer que irradiaba un aura cálida, acogedora, bondadosa._

… _pero últimamente… esa aura había sido reemplazada por una de cansancio, presión… y lamento…_

La mayor de las hermanas no parece notar la presencia de la menor, o quizás la ignora, se mantiene centrada, escribiendo, sellando, y registrando los documentos…

Luna: Celestia. El consejo envió otro mensaje, parece que ha notado el descenso en las notas de los estudiantes.

La oración no causa reacción alguna, la mujer de cabello aurora sigue su trabajo.

Luna: … la cafetería se incendió.

No hay reacción.

Luna: … me comí el pastel de crema que escondiste en la nevera.

Los ojos de la directora giran levemente hacia su hermana, pero no dura y pronto regresan a los papeles.

Luna: bueno al menos te moviste. … algo.

Una firma más, un suspiro mezclado con un quejido, y la directora cruza ambos brazos sobre el escritorio hechando su rostro en estos.

Su hermana suspira y se aproxima quedando al lado del mueble.

Luna: vas a seguir con eso?

Celestia: … a veces no se por qué diablos te escucho…

Su voz era opacada por sus brazos, pero aún se podía distinguir.

Luna: me lo repites?

Celestia alza su rostro y ve a su hermana con cierto rencor.

Celestia: tú y tu idea de decirles a todos la verdad. A causa de eso ahora todos están deprimidos.

Luna: era lo correcto que había que hacer. Aún sin Sunset, el resentimiento seguía firme.

Celestia: y ahora en lugar de resentimiento, tenemos depresión. Gran plan.

Luna: hubieras preferido guardar silencio? Dejar que todos sigan creyendo una mentira? Hay cosas que los jóvenes deben aprender por las malas. … yo sé eso mejor que nadie.

La frase borra el ceño molesto de la mayor. Endereza su espalda y se dispone a hablar.

Celestia: … Luna-

Es interrumpida cuando la menor le extiende un papel.

Luna: imprimí el mensaje del consejo, expresan su preocupación, sé que si solo te lo muestro en una pantalla no lo leerás. No ahora.

La directora la mira un momento, toma el papel y le da una mirada.

Antes que pudiera decir algo la sub directora camina hacia la puerta.

Luna: es una etapa Celestia. Tarde o temprano las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Si sientes que es mucho, pide unos días libres.

No le permite responder, solo sale del cuarto, sin girarse, y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

La directora queda aún sentada, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada… sus ojos retoman ese semblante depresivo…

Mira un momento el papel en su mano, lo deja a un lado, mira el resto de papeles en su escritorio, apoya ambos codos en el mueble, y su frente en las manos. Gime con frustración.

…

Hace silencio, sus ojos giran suavemente hacia el cajón de su escritorio. Temerosa, su mano avanza hacia este, lentamente lo abre, oye algo moverse en su interior, al tener un poco del cajón abierto distingue moverse algo de aspecto casi cilíndrico, hecho de vidrio… con algo que parece líquido, moviéndose en su interior…

Duda… sacude su cabeza y cierra con fuerza el cajón, lo que está dentro hace un sonido sordo.

Retoma su postura sujetando su frente y se queda así un momento.

* * *

Luna camina de nuevo hacia su propia oficina, en el camino ve de forma superficial como algunos estudiantes van por los pasillos, como ha sido últimamente, silenciosos, cansados…

Se detiene un momento, mira hacia el suelo… dirige la mirada hacia su vientre, y posa una mano sobre este…

Luna: … -pensando- hay cosas que solo se aprenden por las malas… y a veces… se deben enseñar por las malas…

Sus ojos parecen desprender cierta decisión al volver a levantar la mirada, retoma su camino.

* * *

El sonido del silbato hace a todos en el campo voltear hacia Indigo.

Indigo: bien equipo! La competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina, hemos mejorado mucho, y me complace decir, que nuestras jugadas y estrategias están ciento por ciento pulidas.

Ante la mensión un par de miradas van hacia Sunset, incluyendo la de Indigo quien además le dirige una sonrisa. La ex equina se apena un poco.

Indigo: terminaremos temprano hoy, quiero que sus piernas estén al 100 durante el juego. Pero antes de irnos, el último entrenamiento del día.

El equipo queda dividido, cada grupo a lados opuestos del campo.

Indigo: quiero que cada grupo se imagine jugando contra Trottingham. JUEGO!

Sopla su silbato y arroja el balón al aire, el juego empieza de inmediato.

 _Ambos bandos se mantienen muy parejos, siendo miembros del mismo equipo y conociendo todos las jugadas, pueden arreglárselas para combatirlas._

 _Indigo contaba con eso para este entrenamiento, para poder influenciar el pensamiento rápido, y observar cualquier punto débil en las formaciones y movimientos._

Sunset se mantiene al paso de su grupo, con las jugadas firmemente grabadas en su cabeza, logra adivinar y contrarrestar los movimientos de varios de sus oponentes. Ganando así la sorpresa de muchos.

Intercepta un pase alto, deteniendo el balón con su pecho y emprende carrera hacia la línea de meta. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a dos compañeros a su lado, se dispone a pasar el balón, más antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siente algo deslizarse bajo sus pies, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Se queja un segundo, al levantar la vista, ve a Lighting Dust, viéndola con un ceño fruncido, y el balón en su poder.

Se observan unos segundos, hasta que la rubia se gira y corre en dirección opuesta. Sunset gime un poco y se levanta, continuando el entrenamiento como los demás.

* * *

El entrenamiento sigue, y con ello, los "ataques" de Lighting hacia Sunset. Cada vez que la ex equina recibe o intercepta el balón, la chica rubia no pierde tiempo, va hacia ella, y aunque lo intenta, Sunset no puede hacer mucho contra ella, claramente Lighting tiene mayor experiencia y habilidad, roba el balón a Sunset en cada oportunidad, y en más de una, logra que la ex equina caiga al suelo en el proceso.

Treinta minutos después el entrenamiento da por terminado. Indigo envía a todos a casa a descansar.

Mientras camina, Sunset se queja por su adolorido cuerpo, producto del maltrato. Ve a Lighting pasar junto a ella, y dirigirle una mirada despectiva, Sunset solo suspira con cansancio.

* * *

Tiempo después, las Sunset Among Shadows acaban de tocar su canción.

Lemon: Wujuuuu! Somos?! O no somos la banda más colosal de la escuela?!

Sonata: YAY!

Twilight: Técnicamente no somos una banda de la escuela solo, nos colamos en el salón de música… oh dios! … nos estamos colando en el salón de música!

Sunset: A penas lo notas?

Twilight: No podemos estar aquí! No tenemos autorización! Si un maestro nos ve nos darán un llamado de atención! Y luego nos castigaran! Y mancharan nuestro registro académico!

Lemon: Uff, el mío ya esta echando basura de cualquier forma.

La chica de lentes no parece escucharla mientras sigue su ataque de histeria.

Twilight: Y luego las universidades nos prohibirán el ingreso! Nunca nos graduaremos en ninguna especialidad ni podremos independizarnos laboralmente! seremos marginadas por la sociedad y tendremos que inmigrar ilegalmente a otros país para lograr algo en la vida!

Las tres observan, ligeramente desconcertadas, a su colega científica.

Lemon: … practicaremos en otro sitio si quieres.

Sonata: igual seguimos siendo geniales.

Ambas chocan sus palmas. Sunset habla suavemente a su amiga de lentes.

Sunset: Twilight, nada de eso va a pasar.

Twilight: Pero y si pasa?

Sunset: No empecemos de nuevo.

Lemon: De cualquier forma, estamos listas para sacudir ese lugar toda la noche!

Twilight: Pero no tocaremos solo una canción?

Lemon: … si… … pero seremos tan increíbles que el lugar se sacudirá hasta el amanecer!

Sonata: Otro YAY!

Sunser no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por la actitud de todas. Mas pronto un bostezo rompe esa sonrisa. Las demás lo notan.

Sonata: Sunsita, tienes sueño?

Sunset: Eh? … ah no, um.. Bueno, quizás un poco je je.

Twilight: … practicar con el equipo y nuestra banda debe costarte mucho…

Sunset: no tanto, no deben preocuparse.

Lemon pareció dudar durante un momento antes de hablar.

Lemon: oye Sun-Shim.

La nombrada parece sorprenderse un poco por el tono, casi serio, en la voz de la peliverde.

Lemon: oye, sobre el concierto. Si sientes… ya sabes, que es muy pesado, puedes olvidarte del concierto.

Sunset: qué?

Lemon: si, quiero decir, tendrás que jugar en el equipo y luego, tendremos que ir al club y tocar, por no hablar que has estado practicando ambos toda la semana. Lo entiendo si es mucho y, si estás cansada.

Twilight: es verdad. Sunset, quizás debas olvidar el concierto, la competencia deportiva es algo que, pues… no puedes negarte. Pero es mucho pedirte que luego vayas a tocar con nosotras.

Sunset: chicas, no es mucho, de verdad.

Sonata: aunque me encataría que tocáramos las cuatro juntas, no quiero que Sunsita se lastime o algo así.

Sunset: chicas je je. No me molesta jugar en el evento, y tocar en el concierto el mismo día.

Lemon: segura?

Sunset: … bueno, no negaré que es algo cansado, pero a decir verdad, quiero ir a tocar con ustedes. Será… será divertido.

Les sonríe a todas, Twilight y Lemon se sorprenden un poco, Sonata solo sonríe de sobre manera, hasta sus ojos brillan.

 _Sunset no podía negar, que ella igual estaba algo sorprendida, este asunto de la banda empezó… como algo casi forzado. Había aceptado por pedido insistente de la científica y la sirena. Pero recientemente, había empezado a disfrutar el tocar con ellas._

Todas comparten sonrisas, y Sonata reparte abrazos. Sunser sonríe ampliamente.

Sunset: -pensando- al final, creo que si puedo tener amigas.

* * *

Las clases hace un tiempo habían acabado. Pero aún varios estudiantes rondan los pasillos de la escuela. Muchos parecen dedicarse a los estudios, algunos parecen participar de alguna clase de club, pero la escuela sigue bastante activa.

 _Sunset se había sorprendido de esto los primeros días, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la forma en que esta escuela y sus estudiantes funcionaban._

Camina con cierto pesar, a diferencia de otras veces, no por malos recuerdos, es solo cansancio.

Llega a su casillero, pero en lugar de abrirlo apoya la frente en este.

Sunset: … mátenme…

 _Estaba a punto de terminar su primer mes en esa escuela, y en ese poco tiempo ya había enfrentando exámenes en forma de avalancha, una invasión de personas… "particulares", entre ellas una fan alocada de la música, una excéntrica de intrigante sexualidad, sin contar a las sirenas, y no puede faltar el conocido rostro adornado con grandes gafas._

 _Y ahora debe participar de estas extrañas actividades, una de ellas, contra su voluntad, y la otra, no es tanto voluntad pero su sentido… amistoso? … le decía que debía hacerlo._

Sunset: -pensando- debí haber ido a Trottingham…

Acabado su lamento interno abre su casillero y revisa entre sus cosas.

Sunset: … -pensando- aunque… igual no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Twilight, … y supongo, tampoco me arrepiento de Sonata, digo, no ha pasado nada… malo, malo, por haber andado con ella.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Twilight se le acercó.

Twilight: Sunset-

La sorpresa la hizo sobresaltarse y dejar caer sus cosas, cuadernos y libretas, y un sobre…

Twilight: L-Lo siento! No quería asustarte…

Sunset: Je je no es nada… estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

Sonriendo para calmar a su amiga, Sunset procede a recoger sus cosas. Twilight al instante se agacha para ayudarla.

Twilight: Lo siento…

Sunset: No es nada Twilight, de verdad.

Levantando algunos papeles, Twilight casi no nota cuando toma aquel sobre, al levantarlo, este queda de cabeza, como consecuencia… lo que lleva cae al suelo.

Twilight nota eso, cuando sus ojos se enfocan en aquel objeto, se sorprende… mucho…

Twilight: … Sunset…

Sunset sigue centrada en recoger sus cuadernos, pero hace un sonido para mostrar que la escucho. Cuando Twilight no le contesta alza la mirada, ve sus ojos violetas enfocados en lo que parece un pequeño trozo de plástico en su mano…

Sunset: … uh oh…

Los ojos amatista no pueden despegarse de aquello… un objeto fino, pequeño, con un destacado trabajo de plastificado…. Con su foto… y su nombre…

* * *

De alguna manera, consiguió llevar a la pelivioleta hasta uno de los baños de la escuela, que para su suerte estaba vacío. Una vez allí… vino lo difícil…

Twilight: qué significa esto?!

Sunset: … yo… Twilight…

 _No tenía idea de cómo explicar la situación…_

Twilight: porque tienes una identificación mía! De donde la sacaste?!

Sunset intenta contestar pero sus palabras se traban unas con otras. Twilight no puede dejar de ver aquella identificación, en un momento se da cuenta de algo.

Twilight: espera… esta foto…

La ex equina muerde su labio con nerviosismo.

Twilight: … es la foto que me tomaste…

Sunset: … yo…

Twilight: para esto me pediste eso?! Querías hacer una identificación con mi nombre?!

Sunset: Twilight… por favor…

Twilight: qué pretendes?! Para que quieres esto?! Que quieres hacerme con esto?!

Hay silencio… Twilight, la ve sumamente molesta y desconcertada, y aún así… sus ojos parecen temblar de… miedo…? Tristeza..? …

Sunset no puede dar una respuesta inmediata, desvía la mirada, y finalmente… cerrando sus ojos suspira…

Sunset: … no es para ti… es para alguien… alguien qué… no conoces… pero a la vez… si…

La mirada de Twilight se vuelve más severa, se cruza de brazos y sus ojos titilan, pareciera que estuviese por llorar… sunset guarda silencio un momento.

Sunset: … supongo que era inevitable…

* * *

La directora de Canterlot yace tendida en el sofá de su sala, boca abajo con el rostro firmemente hundido en uno de los cojines, uno de sus brazos colgando y tocando el frío suelo.

De vez en cuando deja salir un ligero gemido, o algo parecido. En especial cuando oye el timbre de la puerta.

Gime, hunde más su cabeza en el cojín, tras unos segundos se rinde, y se levanta para contestar el llamado.

No intenta ocultar su sorpresa, cuando al abrir la puerta ve a la ex alumna de su escuela.

Celestia: Sunset.

Sunset: … hola, directora Celestia…

 _El corazón de la directora dio un vuelco, no sabía porque… pero una parte de ella… siempre parecía calentarse, y alegrarse de verla…_

 _Por otro lado, su sentido más racional, se sentía algo atemorizado. Sunset… no vendría a menos que tuviera algún problema…_

 _Celestia nunca le negaría su ayuda… nunca más! … pero temía lo que la chica pudiera estar a punto de decirle…_

Sunset: lamentamos, venir de improvisto… hay algo de lo que debo encargarme.

La directora se mostró extrañada, por la frase… por algo, dicho en la frase.

Celestia: "lamentamos" …?

 _La sorpresa de ver a Sunset le había impedido darse cuenta, de que no estaba sola…_

Si ya estaba sorprendida, ahora había quedado de piedra… viendo aquel rostro tan conocido… aquella chica junto a Sunset…

Celestia: … Twilight…

Un susurro apenas audible en su voz helada…

Twilgiht: … bu-e… buenas noches… um, soy, Twilight Sparkle. Un placer conocerla.

Hace una pequeña reverencia. La directora, aún demasiado sorprendida no puede responder de ninguna forma.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Twilight parece ponerse algo nerviosa. Sunset sin duda lo está, frota su cuello y muerde su labio antes de hablar de nuevo.

Sunset: um, directora.

Celestia: eh… eh si?!

Sunset: um… la princesa… está en… está aquí?

Celestia: eh…?

La directora, quizás por la desconcertante escena, parece tardar un momento en comprender la pregunta.

Celestia: … oh… oh! Ah! Si! Ella… ella está… en su habitación um, creo que está dormida pero, seguro no le importará um… ah! Pero que estoy haciendo?! Vengan, pasen por favor, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

Las toma a ambas de los hombros y suavemente las lleva adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas chicas se quitan sus calientes abrigos de invierno, revelando su uniforme escolar debajo, y con permiso de la mujer dejan los abrigos colgados en la entrada.

Celestia: Quieren algo caliente? Un chocolate, quizás un té?

Sunset: Um no, gracias, no creo que nos quedemos mucho. Solo… necesito hablar con la princesa.

Twilight parece intrigada por las palabras de Sunset.

Celestia: Um bueno, ella esta arriba, su habitación es la tercera puerta a la derecha. Quieres que vaya a decirle que viniste?

Sunset: No, está bien, iré-… iremos, nosotras mismas.

Agradece a la dueña de casa y va hacia la escalera seguida de su compañera.

Twilight: Qué es eso de la princesa?

Sunset: … es difícil de explicar… pero.. Ya lo verás…

No se la convencida de la respuesta, pero accede a esperar y ver que pasa.

La directora queda sola en la sala, demasiado confundida como para hacer algo, asi que solo se sienta en el sillón, en postura derecha, con la mirada pasmada.

* * *

Siguen las instrucciones de la directora, y Sunset duda un poco antes de disponerse a abrir la puerta.

Twilight: Sunset me estoy cansando de tanto misterio. A quien vienes a ver?

El tono casi exigente de la chica la hace detenerse un momento, pero finalmente abre la puerta, y le responde.

Sunset: A ti…

Con un gesto severo sigue a Sunset para entrar en la habitación. Por un momento mantiene su mirada molesta, pero pronto voltea hacia la cama, y esta, al instante se borra… reemplazada por sorpresa, seguida de intriga, y hasta… miedo…

En la cama, yace… ella…

Como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo, se ve a sí misma… dormida… firmemente aferrada a las cálidas mantas de la cama.

Sunset se apresura en cubrir la boca de su amiga de lentes al ver que está a punto de soltar un grito. Sunset le habla en voz baja

Sunset: mira… se que es… extraño, pero… necesito que te calmes, si?

Tras un momento de duda, aparta la mano de su boca y habla en voz igual baja, pero notoriamente alterada.

Twilight: qué significa esto?! Quien es ella?! Porque se ve como yo?!

Sunset: es… demasiado complicado para que te lo explique ahora, solo… dame un momento si?

Sin permitirle preguntar más, Sunset se acerca a la chica dormida.

Por un momento contempla a la princesa dormida, su rostro calmo, denota su profundo y apacible sueño. Las cobijas cubren todo su cuerpo, dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

 _Se sentía un poco mal por tener que despertarla, pero era necesario…_

Mide un poco el punto donde estará su hombro, y la mueve ligeramente.

Sunset: princesa, princesa despierta.

No hay reacción de ella, pero si de la Twilight humana, quien se intriga por la forma en que la llama.

Twilight: … "princesa"?

A su mente llegan ciertos comentarios, escuchados en el pasado.

 _\- "tú también eres una princesa?"- "ahora tenemos a la princesa gemela" -_

Twilight: Princesa… hablaban de ella…?

Sunset sigue su intento.

Sunset: Princesa, despierta.

P Twilight: … Sunset…

La oye susurrar, pero no parece despertarse.

Sunset: Princesa?

P Twilight: … no me dejes…

… sus palabras la sorprenden. … no solo a ella, Twilight también se desconcierta.

P Twilight: Sunset…

 _Eso es una lagrima…?_

…

 _Sunset de repente se sintió dolida… algo en su pecho se sintió frío .._

Toca la mejilla de la princesa limpiándola suavemente, la princesa da algo parecido a un arrullo, se frota en contra de su palma, Sunset casi ríe ante el gesto. Alza tenuemente la voz para hablarle.

Sunset: Princesa, por favor despierta.

Esto y unas palmaditas suaves a la mejilla logran que los ojos violetas se abran. Con unos segundos aclaran su cansada vista, pudiendo distinguir a la infractora de su sueño.

P Twilight: Sunset…

Sunset: Hola princesa.

Por unos segundos hay silencio. La princesa no habla, Sunset parece insegura, incluso la cientifica presente, se siente desconcertada…

Twilight: -pensando- … por qué de pronto… me siento, fuera de lugar…?

La princesa mueve un poco su rostro, permitiéndose ver mejor a la ex equina.

P Twilight: … aún estoy soñando…?

Sunset la ve confundida, pero pronto sonríe con algo de gracia.

Sunset: No, estoy aquí. De verdad.

P Twilight: Sunset… estás aquí…

La pelifuego se sienta en el borde de la cama y da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sunset: Si. Cómo sigues? Parece que aún estás un poco enferma.

P Twilight: … un poco… pero… me siento un poco mejor ya.

Parece querer sentarse, pero la pelifuego se lo impide manteniéndola acostada.

Sunset: Los resfríos duran una semana. Pero tú… estuviste mucho tiempo afuera, además tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a cosas así. No te fuerces.

P Twilight: Je je, la directora Celestia me dice lo mismo. … cada vez que, quiero levantarme y ayudarla a limpiar, o cocinar… siempre me manda de vuelta a la cama…

Sunset: Ella se preocupa por ti, es Celestia después de todo.

La princesa deja salir una suave nrisa, Sunset no puede resistir el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, acto que hace a la princesa sonreír, cerrar los ojos, y tomar la mano de Sunset para mantenerla allí.

P Twilight: … me alegra… que hayas venido…

La sonrisa de Sunset se mantiene, pero en sus ojos se ve cierto dolor…

 _No había esperado algo como esto… solo quería venir y terminar aquel asunto… pero… ver a la princesa… le hacía sentirse… extraña… de alguna forma, cálida…_

Twilight seguía en silencio, su semblante serio, casi molesto, roto por completo…

Se había abrazado a si misma y se movía con nerviosismo, constantemente alternando su mirada entre ambas chicas, y cualquier otra cosa a fin de distraerse.

 _No sabía porque… de repente se sentía… como que sobraba en el lugar…_

 _Ver a Sunset actuar de esa manera… esa chica… que se parecía a ella… claramente era alguien importante para Sunset…_

 _Y la forma en que esa chica le hablaba… … por qué…? Por qué parecían… tan unidas… quien… quien era ella?_

… _quien era para Sunset…?_

Casi de forma inconsciente empezó a retroceder… sus ojos fijos en la imagen de Sunset, quien seguía viendo con ojos preocupados a esa chica, a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla…

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hace a Sunset voltear, encontrando que su amiga científica ya no estaba en la habitación…

Sunset: ... Twilight?

La princesa abre sus ojos con cierta sorpresa.

P Twilight: Si?

Se voltea, y se hace consciente de su pequeño error.

Sunser: Ah, no… no es nada…

La princesa parece confusa, pero no pregunta, solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, frota do su mejilla contra la palma de Sunset que aún sujeta con firmeza.

Sunset mira hacia la puerta, ahora algo preocupada…

 _De pronto, el extraño ambiente y las emociones que sentía se desvanecen…_

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, Twilight mantiene la mirada baja y se abraza a si misma con fuerza…

 _De pronto empieza a sentir frío…_

Esa imagen de Sunset con esa chica… esa… _Twilight_ … parecía haberse quemado en su cabeza…

 _Le dolía… le dolía ver eso…_

Twilight: -pensando- … quien es ella…? Por qué Sunset…? Por qué…?!

Recordó los momentos que ambas compartieron, desde que empezó a defenderla, sus conversaciones… la forma tan amable, tan amigable, tan… cariñosa en que la trató…

 _Sunset es su amiga… son amigas… Sunset la quiere, y ella a Sunset… tienen un lazo, un lazo especial… los amigos tienen… lazos…_

… _era esa chica… otra amiga…?_

empezó a temblar… tenía frío… y… un dolor en su pecho…

 _Podía haber otra amiga… ella no era la única amiga de Sunset, estaba Sonata, … quizás, Lemon Zest… y ese chico Flash. Estaba bien… eso estaba bien. Sunset tenía varios amigos. Eso estaba bien!_

Pese a esos pensamientos, la imagen de lo que está dentro de la habitación sigue causándole dolor…

… _ella… tenía su rostro… y…_

Recuerda aquella identificación… era su foto, y su nombre…

 _Y… su nombre…? Era… otra Twilight… Sunset tenía… otra Twilight…?_

Su mente sigue viendo la imagen de ambas, hablándose y sonriendo…

 _Una Twilight… a la que… a la que quería más… más que a ella…_

Sus piernas fallan, cae de rodillas, su cuerpo temblando, y sus lágrimas cayendo…


	34. Penas del Crepúsculo

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hace a Sunset voltear, encontrando que Twilight ya no estaba en la habitación…

Sunset: Twilight?

La princesa abre sus ojos con cierta sorpresa.

Twilight: Si?

Se voltea, y se hace consciente de su pequeño error.

Sunser: Ah, no… no es nada…

La princesa parece confusa, pero no pregunta, solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, frotado su mejilla contra la palma de Sunset que aún sujeta con firmeza.

Sunset mira hacia la puerta, ahora algo preocupada…

 _De pronto, el extraño ambiente y las emociones que sentía se desvanecen…_

Se queda inmóvil, llena de intriga, observa hacia la princesa en la cama, quien sigue sujeta a su mano.

 _Qué había sido… eso…? Por qué se sintió… tan bien de estar con la princesa…?_

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó de la cama, rompiendo así el tacto de su mano con la mejilla de la princesa, lo que a su vez hizo a esta preocuparse, y desilusionarse un poco.

Sunset se agarró la cabeza con una mano, su mente le daba vueltas…

Twilight: … Sunset…?

Miro hacia la princesa, ya no sentía esa calidez ahora… no sentía… nada…

Por un momento estuvo allí, en silencio… tras eso, su mente pareció recordar la razón de su venida.

Sunset: ah si! Ah… si, si eso.

La princesa pareció confundida por su actitud, vió a la pelifuego sacar algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño recuadro de plástico, con su nombre y una foto suya.

Sunset: traje esto, para ti…

La princesa estaba muy confundida, su rostro reflejaba ese sentir.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, la dueña de la casa por poco y deja caer su bandeja de té ante la visión de Twilight de rodillas, en el suelo, temblando y sollozando.

Celestia: Twilight!

Con prisa deja la bandeja en una pequeña mesa cercana, corriendo un poco las fotografías y adornos encima para hacer lugar, y prontamente se apresura a inclinarse junto a la chica.

Celestia: Twilight! Twilight qué tienes?

Twilight levanta la mirada, encontrándose el preocupado rostro de la mujer, presurosa limpia sus ojos e intenta acallar sus sollozos.

Twilight: No es nada…

Celestia: Cómo nada? Si estás llorando.

Twilight: N-No… no es nada…

Se quita los lentes a fin de limpiarse mejor.

Twilight: Snif… es una tontería…

Celestia: Nada que te haga llorar puede ser una tontería.

Dice a la vez que le frota la mejilla quitando los rastros de lágrimas.

Celestia: Ocurrió algo con Sunset?

Twilight: … Sunset…

De nuevo la imagen de Sunset y su doble hablando le hace doler el pecho. Celestia espera por su respuesta.

Twilight: … ella está… adentro, con… con… esa… chica…

Celestia: Chica? Hablas de...

corta su frase al sentirla extraña...

Celestia: de... de Twilight?

Se sorprendió ligeramente, enterarse que lo que pensó resultó ser cierto…

 _Esa chica… era otra Twilight…_

Twilight: Por qué… ti-ene mi no-mbre… y se v-ve… c-cómo y-yo…?

Celestia: … veo que Sunset aún no te ha dicho de ella…

Twilight baja la mirada, insegura que decir.

Celestia: … honestamente, no se cuanto te pueda ayudar, pero intentaré explicarte, lo que sé.

Twilight mira atenta a la mujer, su mirada aún entristecida, pero con un aparente interés.

Celestia la ayuda a levantarse, y con una mano suavemente posada en su brazo la lleva hacia las escaleras.

Toma la bandeja con las tasas y tetera, y acompaña a la chica.

Celestia: Se que dijeron que no tomarían nada, pero decidí hacer un poco de té igualmente.

Twilight: Gracias… señora Celestia.

Una suave sonrisa y sigue acompañándola hacia la planta baja.

* * *

Twilight: … qué es eso?

Pregunta finalmente tras un momento mirando aquel pequeño objeto.

La ex equina pareció pensar la forma correcta de responder.

Sunset: … la semana pasada, me pediste ayuda porque querías encontrar una fuente de ingresos. Con la forma en que funciona este mundo, eso te sería imposible. Por eso pedí a un viejo conocido que te hiciera esto. Una identificación.

Twilight se empuja a si misma para sentarse en la cama. Las cobijas caen revelando el camisón lavanda con mangas que viste.

Parece marearse un poco, pero se recupera y toma aquel trozo de plástico para examinarlo.

Twilight: … esto es… lo que me dijiste…? Sobre esos documentos sociales?

Sunset: Mh… más o menos… este es… no te mentiré, es ilegal, un documento falsificado.

Twilight: Falsificado? Pero entonces…

Sunset: Cuando llegué a este mundo tampoco tenía documentación. Tuve que arreglármelas, y encontré que hay gente que hace estas cosas. Una identificación falsa, puede librarte de algunos problemas, si la usas bien

Twilight: Pero Sunset… esto está… mal…

Sunset: … en aquella época eso no me importaba.

Hay silencio, la princesa mira preocupada a su compañera, quien parece perdida en épocas antiguas…

Sunset: De cualquier forma, esto es lo más lejos que tú o yo podemos aspirar a tener, nadie te dará una identificación real.

Twilight siguió mirando aquel pequeño objeto, con cierto pesar.

Sunset parece ponerse nerviosa.

Sunset: En cualquier caso… con eso, y sin estudios específicos, no podrás tener un empleo… digamos, oficial. Pero podrías buscar puestos, de camarera o, trabajar en alguna… tienda de ropa. ... Algo como eso.

No hay respuesta de la pelivioleta, se la muestra muy pensativa.

Sunset: … bueno… es lo más que puedo hacer. Eres lista, tu sabrás como usar eso.

Dijo esto en un tono, casi desinteresado, o eso quiso aparentar.

Twilight se pone tensa cuando la ve darse la vuelta.

Twilight: Espera! Y-Ya… ya te vas…?

Sunset: Vine para traerte eso, y… lo traje ya… ya no tengo más por hacer aquí.

 _Sigue hablando con ese tono, forzando su voz a sonar desinteresada, y casi fría._

 _Pero la verdad, no parecía querer decir aquello._

La princesa pone ambas manos sobre su pecho y sus ojos titilan, las palabras de la pelifuego parecen haberla lastimado

Sunset se mantiene quieta, dando la espalda a la princesa por unos segundos.

 _Por qué estaba dudando? … de hecho…_ _qué_ _estaba dudando…?_

Da un quejido molesto y empieza a dirigirse a la puerta.

Twilight: ESPERA!

El fuerte grito es tan sorpresivo que hace a la ex villana girarse sobresaltada.

Tambien la regente de Equestria se sorprende de su grito. Se encoge sobre si misma con un ligero sonrojo señal de su vergüenza.

La ex villana aún confusa por el grito no hace más que mirarla. Finalmente la princesa habla.

Twilight: Pe… Per-Perdón… y-yo… solo… podrías… quedarte un rato más…?

Su voz y su mirada son tan suplicantes... La coraza que Sunset intentó armar, casi se despedaza… intenta mantenerla, apenas…

Sunset: … n-no puedo, yo… tengo que ir a casa, ha-ay… un evento… evento escolar pronto y… debo prepararme.

 _Usar el evento escolar como excusa barata para… para… escapar? … que le ocurría?_

Twilight: … entiendo… entonces, al menos… déjame acompañarte a la puerta.

Quita las cobijas de su cuerpo y se sienta al borde de la cama.

Sunset: Princesa, no. Necesitas descansar.

Su voz perdió aquel aspecto desinteresado que trató de formar, ahora parece, casi preocupada.

Twilight: Llevo todo el día en cama, creo que puedo caminar hasta la puerta al menos.

Aunque le causa un mareo, se pone de pie y coloca en sus pies unas pantuflas de algodón. Sunset no parecía convencida, pero prefirió no discutir.

* * *

Abajo, sentadas en el sofá de la sala, la directora mira en silencio a su huésped, igualmente silenciosa, mientras esta mantiene su mirada en la humeante tasa en sus manos.

Se la ve pensativa, como analizando la situación. La mujer da un trago a su té, pacientemente espera que la joven de lentes absorba y procese la conversación.

Twilight: … … … me… usted… ella… … Sunset… …

Sus palabras se revuelven, se tarda unos segundos en poder armar una oración.

Twilight: … un… mundo, alterno… eso es… lo que me quiere decir?

La directora aguarda unos segundos, tomando un trago de su té antes de responder.

Celestia: Es lo que puedo entender. Lo cierto, es que no estoy al tanto de como funciona exactamente la situación.

Twilight: … eso… eso es… es tan… ugh…

Sus dedos presionan la tasa y da un largo trago a su tasa. La caliente bebida casi quema su lengua y su garganta pero lo ignora.

Twilight: … eso… es de lo mas absurdo que haya escuchado.

Celestia se sorprende un poco por sus palabras, aunque pronto muestra una sonrisa divertida.

Celestia: Si, supongo que lo es.

Twilight: Me está diciendo esto de manera seria, o está jugando conmigo?

Celestia: Lo digo de verdad Twilight, se que es difícil de creer, pero con lo que ha pasado en mi escuela los últimos meses, estoy dispuesta a creer-… casi, todo.

 _Corrigió_ _su oración antes de acabarla, pues había cosas que aún tras lo visto no creería nunca._

 _Entre ellas, el suceso de Anon-A-Miss._

Twilight: Lo que ha pasado… habla de esos incidentes en otoño, y durante aquel evento musical?

La directora parece dudar, o pensar como responder.

Celestia: Si, no es fácil evitar a la prensa, pero hasta ahora hemos podido mantener en calma la situación.

Twilight: … y esa… esa Twilight, y Sunset… están relacionadas con esos eventos…

Celestia: Fueron ellas quienes salvaron la escuela, y a los estudiantes.

Twilight: … entonces Sunset si me mintió…

Su voz y su mirada se denotan dolidas al decirlo. La directora toma su hombro y le habla suavemente.

Celestia: Twilight, no lo tomes así. Sunset solo quería protegerte.

Twilight: Protegerme… protegerme de qué?

Celestia: Como veo que estas enterada de los eventos, no deberías preguntar eso. La, "magia", que Sunset tiene, es bella en muchos sentidos, pero también, puede llegar a ser peligrosa.

Twilight no responde, se la ve insegura.

Celestia: Sunset siempre cuida de los demás, en especial de aquellos a los que aprecia.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar aquello que Sunset hizo por ella.

 _Sunset no solo la defendió de los agresores en la escuela… Sunset le extendió su mano en amistad, la escuchó y comprendió su sentir._

 _Fue su primer amiga real, y gracias a ella pudo conocer a otros…_

No pudo combatir contra la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

La directora tampoco evito la propia.

Celestia: Sunset, es alguien especial.

Twilight: Si… si que lo es.

Da un trago a su té, sus hombros se relajan, la mujer sonríe más ampliamente al verla.

El sonido de pasos en la escalera hace a ambas voltear. Sunset desciende a paso precavido, sujetando a la princesa Twilight del brazo y la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

P. Twilight: De hecho, si existe el Imperio de Cristal, Cadence es la gobernante allí.

Sunset: Eso lo explica todo… vaya suerte la mía.

La princesa cubre un leve risa, se detienen al final de la escalera.

Los ojos de Sunset se cruzan con los de su amiga científica.

Sunset: Twilight…

P. Twilight: Si?

No le responde, pronto se percata que no la mira a ella, al girar la cabeza… queda de piedra.

…

El silencio llena la habitación. Ni Sunset ni Celestia saben que hace o que decir, pero ambas Twilight no las notan, están sumidas en la visión de la otra.

Tras unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, la Twilight de lentes se levanta, y con cierta duda camina hacia las chicas de Equestria.

La regente pony sigue muda, viendo a su doble acercarse, quedan una frente a la otra, aún sin decir nada, nunca rompen el contacto visual.

Sunset se había alejado unos pasos, y tras tragar un poco sis nervios, decide hablar.

Sunset: Ajum… si… um. Princesa, ella es… bueno, asumo que ya lo sabes… es una amiga de la Preparatoria Crystal.

P. Twilight: … amiga…

Su voz escapa en un susurro casi inaudible. El contacto visual nunca se rompe.

Sunset: Y… Twilight, ella es… … bueno… es difícil de explicar… ah…

Twilight: La señora Celestia me ha explicado. … aunque solo un poco…

La dueña de la casa al ser mencionada decide levantarse y acercarse suavemente.

 _Era una imagen curiosa, teniendo de un lado a dos humanas, nativas de ese mundo, y por el otro, visitatantes ponys de un mundo diferente._

 _Y sin embargo, ambos lados estaban igual de incómodos y confusos con la situación._

Es la humana quien hace el movimiento, extendiendo su mano hacia su gemela, recibiendo una mirada confusa de esta.

Twilight: Soy Twilight Sparkle, un placer conocerte.

 _Su voz era neutra, no parecía decir esa frase con sinceridad, aunque tampoco sonaba grosera, o como una mentira. Mas bien, parecía no poder procesar la emoción correcta._

P. Twilight: Um… um, un… pl-placer… soy… también soy Twilight Sparkle…

Estrechan sus manos, la princesa sonríe y habla con cierto nerviosismo.

Estrechan sus manos unos segundos, cuando se sueltan, la científica mira su palma con gran interés. Esto gana la curiosidad de las presentes.

Un par de segundos más, y la científica deja salir una risa nerviosa.

Twilight: je, je... Ja ja… me alegra que no hayamos explotado, je je...

El comentario gana miradas más curiosas, aunque pronto tres de las presentes empiezan a reír. Es la regente dimensional quien no parece entender la situación.

La risa dura unos segundos, antes de que la científica vuelva a hablar a su doble, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight: bueno… esto es… bastante extraño la verdad.

P. Twilight: je, si… creo que es lo segundo más extraño que me ha pasado.

Twilight: … segundo?

Sunset: um bien, no es por… ser grosera, pero, ya debo irme.

Twilight: voy contigo. Um Twilight, am, debemos encontrarnos un día de estos. Y hablar… de… algo…?

P. Twilight: "algo" suena bien. Me encantaría.

Se sonríen una a la otra, esta vez es una sonrisa más real, aunque aún cargada de cierta duda.

Celestia: solo cuando te hayas recobrado de ese resfrío, hablando de… qué haces levantada? Deberías estar descansando.

P. Twilight: so-solo quería despedir a Sunset en la puerta… luego volveré a acostarme…

La mirada de Celestia era una mezcla de entendimiento y regaño. Sunset no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen.

 _Celestia, parecía una madre._

* * *

Directora y princesa despiden a las estudiantes de cristal en la entrada.

Twilight: gracias por su hospitalidad, y por el té, estuvo delicioso.

Celestia: fue un placer, vuelvan a visitarnos cuando quieran.

P. Twilight: Sunset…

Ambas equestres se miran detenidamente.

P. Twilight: yo… … gracias… por ayudarme…

No parece saber como responder, gira la mirada a otra dirección.

Sunset: si, no es nada...

Su voz suena cortante, causa a la princesa bajar la mirada. Twilight nota eso.

Sunset se gira antes de hablar.

Sunset: gracias por todo, directora Celestia. Princesa… espero… que tengas suerte.

Da eso como despedida, y empieza a caminar, Twilight al verla da una reverencia final a modo de despedida y se dispone a alcanzarla.

La mujer de cabello aurora las ve marcharse, y suelta un suspiro contenido. Al mirar a su acompañante, nota la mirada de pesar en esos ojos amatista.

Celestia: Twilight?

La chica guarda silencio, su mirada se mantiene delante incluso cuando las dos ya no están a la vista.

P. Twilight: … … directora Celestia…

Hace un pausa, baja la mirada, sus ojos titilan. Celestia pasa un brazo por sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

P. Twilight: … cree que Sunset…

Un par de lágrimas caen mientras termina esa frase…

P. Twilight: se haya olvidado de mí…?

La pregunta deja atónita a Celestia. Twilight empieza a sollozar, casi en un acto reflejo Celestia la envuelve en maternal abrazo.

Celestia: Twilight, cómo puedes pensar algo semejante?

P. Twilight: sniff… Sunset tiene una nueva vida… una escuela… y… amigas… tiene, a la otra yo…

Las lágrimas de la princesa caían sin reparo, a la vez que ella intenta hundirse en el abrazo de Celestia. Ella sujeta con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, acaricia suavemente su cabello en un intento de calmarla.

 _Cómo es que había visto a dos Twilights llorar en menos de una hora? … y cómo es que la razón había sido, aparentemente, la misma…?_

 _..._

 _Cuánto tiempo más… duraría esta tortura? … y a cuántos más arrastraría…?_

 _..._

Con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas, la sostuvo contra su pecho, en un acto maternal, jamás visto antes en la directora.

 _Y que aún así… es probable que nadie se sorprendería de verlo._

Celestia: Sunset vino aquí por ti, vino para verte, crees que haría tal cosa si te hubiese olvidado?

 _Mientras intenta controlar sus sollozos, Twilight recuerda la llegada de Sunset, la forma en que le sonrió, el suave toque de su mano en su mejilla. La hizo sentirse cálida, querida… casi como si su amistad hubiese re emergido…_

 _Y aunque esa sensación, se extinguió al poco tiempo, Sunset le había ayudado, con ese pedido que le hizo hace un tiempo…_

 _Sunset se tomó esa molestia, por ella…_

Oculta un sollozo en el pecho de la directora y se abraza a ella con fuerza. Su voz opacada por el abrazo apenas se oye, pero lo hace…

Twilight: la extraño mucho…

Celestia: … yo también Twilight… yo también…

La fuerza de la mujer flaquea, lágrimas logran escapar de su encierro, deslizándose por las mejillas de la mujer, mientras esta, ignorando su propio dolor, acaricia y consciente a la devastada chica…

* * *

 _Era difícil saber si el sol ya se había metido, pues las nubes opacaban cualquier fuente de luz natural._

 _Como ya es habitual, el frío viento ataca sin contemplaciones las calles de la ciudad._

 _Ambas sabían que debían llegar a sus hogares antes de que se pusiera más frío._

 _No era un trecho largo hasta una parada de autobús, desde la cual Twilight podría tomar uno para dirigirse a casa. Pero los hechos recientes, aún demasiado frescos y adheridos a sus mentes, hicieron que el viaje se sintiese mucho más largo. Y sumamente incómodo._

Estando ambas de pie, en espera del transporte de la pelivioleta, esta mira hacia el frente, con uan expresión neutra, mientras Sunset desvía sus ojos en todas direcciones, con notoria impaciencia, y algo de… miedo…

 _No habían hablado desde que salieron de casa de Celestia… cada una, centrada en sus propios pensamientos…_

Sunset mira a su amiga, quien mantiene su vista fija hacia el frente, aunque no parece ver nada particular. Luego de mucho esperar, decide hablarle.

Sunset: … no vas a preguntarme nada?

Pregunta dejando sus ojos fijos en la dirección opuesta a su amiga.

La respuesta no llega inmediatamente.

Twilight: … hay tanto que quiero preguntar. … pero… creo… que prefiero, que tú misma me lo cuentes.

Sunset gira la cabeza para verla, Twilight hace lo mismo. Con una mirada seria, pero una voz, casi suplicante, le habla.

Twilight: por favor Sunset, no más secretos…

Sunset se mordió el labio, volvió a desviar la mirada. Twilight, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sintió a la peli fuego apretarla suavemente.

Twilight: somos amigas… Sunset. Eso no cambiará. … verdad…?

La última pregunta es hecha en un tono casi de desesperación. Sunset vuelve a verla, esmeralda y amatista se miran fijamente. Sus manos firmemente sostienen la de la otra.

Sunset: …no cambiará… no, nunca.

La respuesta hace a la peli violeta acercarse, y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de la ex equina, esta responde la acción, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Sunset: … te lo contaré pronto… no ahora… ahora… es todo muy confuso, para ambas…

Siente a Twilight asentir, ella comprende lo que quiere decir.

Twilight: … Sunset… esa chica… esa Twilight… tú… qué relación tienes con ella?

La pregunta hace a Sunset incorporarse y apartarse levemente para poder mirarla.

Sunset: relación?

Twilight: quiero decir… cuando llegamos allá… tú, empezaste a actuar muy dulce con ella. La forma en que… le hablabas… y le sonreías, ella es… alguien importante para ti verdad?

La observa un momento, no sabiendo bien que o como contestar.

Sunset: ella hizo mucho por mí en el pasado. … cuando caí, en mi propia ambición, ella me levantó, y me dio su mano, para poder seguir adelante, superando… uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

Twilight: … Anon-a-Miss…?

La ex equina niega con la cabeza.

Sunset: fue tiempo antes de Anon-A-Miss. La primera vez, que llegué a sentirme realmente sola, desde mi niñez…

Twilight se muestra tocada por sus palabras, y la forma en que las expresa.

Sunset: le debo mucho, ella… si, es importante para mí… y aunque ahora, tenga conflictos respecto a ella, no significa… que deje de importarme.

Hay silencio… Twilight mira hacia el suelo mientras hace otra pregunta.

Twilight: … cuando viniste a la Preparatoria Cristal… me ayudaste… porque me parezco a ella…?

Su voz parecía cargada de miedo al hacer esa pregunta…

 _No estaba segura de querer la respuesta…_

Sunset parece dudar sobre su respuesta, el silencio hace que Twilight sienta más temor…

Sunset: … no lo se…

Levantó su mirada, la sorpresa dibujada en todo su rostro, mirando a la ex equina cabizbaja mientras esta respondía.

Sunset: … tal vez fue por eso… creo que… yo tampoco estoy segura…

No parecía la respuesta que Twilight quería, pues llevó su mirada al suelo con algo de descepción…

Sunset: pero sabes… cuando empecé a conocerte, me di cuenta, de que a pesar de tene el mismo rostro, tú y ella, son muy diferentes.

Twilight: … diferentes…?

Le da un suave apretón a su mano mientras le responde.

Sunset: tal vez tengan el mismo nombre, y el mismo aspecto, pero honestamente, no puedo compararte con ella. Tú eres tú.

El silencio vuelve a tomar lugar mientras miran los ojos de la otra.

Es la ex equina quien rompe el contacto visual con ligera vergüenza.

Sunset: eso… no sonó tan bien como esperaba…

El comentario gana una risa de la científica.

Twilight: eso fue… lindo… de decirlo.

No terminan de sonreírse una a la otra antes de que el autobús se detenga frente a ambas. Rompen la unión de sus manos, y la científica da unos pasos hacia la puerta del vehículo.

Sunset: nos vemos en la escuela.

Twilight asiente, se gira, pero solo da unos pasos antes de detenerse.

Sunset se intriga por eso, pero no alcanza a hablar antes de verla girarse, correr hacia ella, y sentir el suave toque de los labios de Twilight en los suyos.

Dos segundos, solo fue eso, luego solo pudo verla subir al autobús, la puerta de este cerrarse, y en pocos segundos… el vehículo se perdió en las calles.

…

Quedó sola en el lugar.

…

Suspira, se frota el cuello, y mira hacia la nada.

Sunset: ... mejor ir a casa...

Habla para nadie, y luego pone camino hacia su hogar.

...

* * *

...

...

Lighting llama a la puerta, no pasa mucho antes de que esta se abra, la mujer detrás no alcanza decir nada antes que la chica, en un acto carente de respeto y educación se meta en la casa.

Lighting: buenas tardes vengo a ver a su hijo en un acto no afectivo no necesita poner la tetera me iré en unos minutos.

Cualquier intento de la mujer por hablar o detenerla fue obstruido por la velocidad de las palabras y las piernas de la chica quien ya había subido la escalera.

* * *

En algún cuarto de la casa, iluminado solo con una lámpara de luz inactínica. Jey Set, usando gafas protectoras, guantes de goma, y alguna clase de delantal, con sumo cuidado introduce unas pinzas de metal en un recipiente con un líquido extraño, de forma lenta y suave revuelve un poco ese líquido, y con movimientos lentos, precisos, y cuidadosos, usa esas pinzas para tomar y extraer del líquido una hoja de papel.

Aún con esa luz, que apenas le sirve para distinguir su nariz, entrecierra los ojos y trata de observar la hoja.

De la nada la luz de la habitación se enciende sorprendiéndolo, y aterrándolo.

Lighting: así te quería agarrar cochino.

Dice medio en broma medio molesta al entrar en la habitación. Más se sorprende por el grito que le da el chico.

Jet Set: MALDITA SEA APAGA LA LUZ!

Exclama con ira y espanto, intentando cubrir aquel recipiente con su torso y sus brazos.

Jet Set: ESTA MEZCLA ES EN EXTREMO SENCIBLE!

La rubia aún sorprendida por su arrebato, obedece.

La luz inactínica es la única fuente de luz que deja ver el semblante molesto, frustrado y enojado del joven.

Jet Set: vuelve a hacer eso, y yo yo…. Yo no me hago responsable de mis actos!

Lighting: qué rayos haces? Ahora trabajas como revelador de fotos?

Jet Set: "ahora trabajas como revelador de fotos"

Imita la voz de la chica en un tono absourdo.

Jet Set: NO! Ugh… por estas cosas no te soporto.

Vuelve a tomar las pinzas que sujetan aquella hoja, y con sumo cuidado deja esta adherida a una lámina de goma en la pared, sujeta por una tachuela.

Jet Set: estoy trabajando en el libro que me diste.

La chica parece tener curiosidad por lo que se acerca.

Lighting: explícate.

Jet Set gruñe con moestia a la vez que saca otra hoja de ese recipiente.

Jet Set: estoy usando un compuesto químico, el cual tu cerebro atolondrado no comprendería! Para lavar estas hojas que saqué de ese libro, y descubrir qué es lo que tenían escritas.

Lighting: puedes hacer eso?

Jet Set: por algo soy el trigésimo segundo mejor estudiante de la escuela, y tú, no!

La chica rueda los ojos con desinterés, luego los lleva hasta la lámina de goma donde yacen varias hojas, notoriamente bañadas en ese líquido.

Lighting: y tu cosa esa, funciona? Por que no veo que haya nada en esas hojas.

Jet Set: es porque debes verlas bajo una luz ultravioleta.

Para explicarlo, abre un pequeño cajón, sacando de este un dispositivo pequeño, al presionar el botón este libera un pequeño as de luz purpureo, el cual al pasarlo sobre las hojas hace brillar algo en ellas.

Lighting: wow, admito que eso es cool. Qué has descubierto?

Jet Set: hasta ahora, nada.

Lighting: llevas casi una semana.

Jet Set: si crees que esto es fácil por qué no lo haces tú?!

De nuevo ella rueda los ojos con desinterés.

Jet Set: los escritos fueron borrados de alguna forma, no es de sorprender, después de todo esta cosa se quemó.

Lighting: no sorprendería de no ser porque al final no se quemó.

Comenta recordandole ese hecho, más él no le presta atención.

Jet Set: he podido descifrar algunas oraciones, pero no parece nada relevante, parecen solo, conversaciones entre Sunset Shimmer, y una tal "Celestia"

Lighting: … "Celestia"… Sunset Shimmer no venía de Canterlot?

Jet Set: si eso creo.

Lighting: la directora de esa escuela se llama Celestia no? Quizás sea ella.

Jet Set: es posible, pero como dije, son conversaciones sin sentido. Literalmente. De lo poco que he podido descifrar, parece que hablan de cosas extrañas como… levitar cosas y, algo sobre estudios… de materias que ni siquiera existen. Me siento estar leyendo una historia infantil. Muy, muy, infantil.

Lighting: y qué más?

Jet Set: nada más, las primeras hojas están llenas de eso, por lo que me las salté y ahora estoy intentando con hojas de mitad del libro, para ver si tienen algo.

Lighting: y el libro?

Jet Set: ahí a tu derecha. Pero no podrás leer nada ahí sin que haya puesto las hojas en proceso primero.

La chica no escucha lo último pues mientras él sigue sacando las hojas y colocándolas en la lámina ella ya estaba hojeando el libro.

… algo le llama la atención.

Lighting: … no dijiste que habías arrancado unas páginas?

Jet Set: pues claro. No podía solo arrojar el libro entero dentro de la fórmula.

Su voz es un tanto grosera, pero Lighting no le presta atención, sigue mirando al libro en sus manos.

Lighting: … entonces porque no falta ninguna?

Jet Set: qué? De qué hablas?

Lighting: el libro, está completo, no le falta ninguna hoja.

Jet Set: qué?! Te volviste más idiota o qué porque-

Su pregunta/insulto no es terminada, pues al tomar el libro y examinarlo, confirma lo dicho por ella…

El libro estaba completo, lo hojeó, movió las páginas, buscó con dedicación y esfuerzo una sección donde hubiera alguna señal de que un par de hojas fueran arrancadas… nada…

Jet Set: … qué…? Pero… no es posible…

Lighting: arrancaste alguna hoja o no?

Jet Set: por supuesto que lo hice! Las introduje en la fórmula para ver que…

No termina su oración, aún muy sorprendido por ver el libro completo…

Jet Set: … qué significa esto…?

Lighting: … Que Sunset Shimmer, esconde más de lo que parece.


	35. Juego contra Trottingham

Aunque era poco más de medio día, las frías nubes de invierno opacaban por completo al sol, logrando el ya frecuente día lúgubre, oscuro, y frío.

En la Preparatoria Crystal, las gradas dispersas a través del campo deportivo están llenas de jóvenes estudiantes, la mitad de ellos visten el uniforme de la preparatoria. La otra mitad tienen atuendos variados, aunque todos comparten una chamarra distintiva, de color gris con un símbolo característico.

Una voz se oye desde los altos parlantes ubicados por el lugar.

Altoparlantes: bienvenidos sean todos al evento deportivo anual entre la Preparatoria Crystal y el Colegio Avanzado Trottingham!

Ante la oración, los jóvenes con chamarra en el público exclaman vítores y aplausos, en contraposición de los aplausos menos animados de los jóvenes de Crystal.

Un joven de piel trigueña y esponjoso cabello color chocolate, que viste la chaqueta de Trottingham está sentado en una cabina de observación. El joven habla a través de un micrófono haciendo que su voz se oiga a través de los altoparlantes.

Joven: Soy Cheese Sanwich y este es mi amigo, Deshuesado!

Cheese presenta a un pollo de goma asentado en el puesto de al lado.

Cheese: todos sabemos porque estamos aquí! Cada año ambas escuela se disputan esta amistosa contienda, de la cual debo decir soy un gran fanático! En serio soy un fanático, iba hacia mi asiento y vi la puerta abierta.

?: oye qué estás haciendo?!

Al oír la voz Cheese sale disparado en una nube de humo, se ve su mano estirarse desde fuera y rápidamente tomar al pollo de goma para también sacarlo del lugar.

Un hombre mayor entra en la cabina con el ceño fruncido. Se sienta y acomoda el micrófono dispuesto a hablar.

Anunciador: bueno, bienvenidos sean todos una vez más.

Con el nuevo saludo se imitan las acciones anteriores, gran júbilo de Trottingham, y no tan júbilo de Crystal.

Anunciador: este año la competencia promete ser extrema, ambas escuelas llevan mucho tiempo preparándose para esto, los equipos utilizan estos últimos minutos para ponerse al 100%!

* * *

Como se dijo, ambos equipos, Crystal y Trottingham disponen de un espacio cerrado donde discutir estrategias.

El lado de Trottingham se prepara con algunos ejercicios y alientos de ánimos entre jugadores.

Los de Crystal por su parte, centrados en un grupo observan a su capitana parada en un banco mirándolos a todos.

Indigo: muy bien equipo! El día ha llegado, nos hemos preparado para esto, y no exagero al decir que tenemos el triunfo en la bolsa. Están todos listos?

No hay reacción más allá de un asentimiento, casi mecánico de parte de los jugadores. Exceptuando a una.

Sunset parada entre los demás jugadores, a diferencia del resto quienes muestran un semblante neutral, parece nerviosa.

Indigo: estoy segura que todos saben lo que deben hacer.

Estudiantes: si señora!

Sus voces son seguras, aunque carentes de emociónes.

Sunet: um… creo…

Su voz baja y tímida.

Indigo: no olviden los entrenamientos, se que todos recuerdan las estrategias al pie de la letra.

Estudiantes: si señora!

Sunset: um… creo…

Indigo: vamos a demostrarles a esos payasos que la los Shadow Boltz somos los número UNO!

Estudiantes: SI SEÑORA!

Sunset: um… ok…?

Indigo: al campo todos! El partido empezará en unos minutos!

Los estudiantes se rearman en filas y avanzan hacia la salida. Sunset se queda en su sitio algo sorprendida por su actitud.

Indigo: lista para esto Shimmer?

Se voltea viendo la sonrisa confiada de la chica que la metió en esto.

Sunset: … seré sincera Indigo… no.

Indigo: ja! No te pongas nerviosa, te preparaste para esto.

Sunset: cuatro días de patear una pelota no es preparación. No estoy al nivel de los demás.

Indigo: pfff por favor. En cuatro días memorizaste las jugadas, aprendiste trucos, incluso me mostraste varios puntos débiles en las formaciones que yo no había notado.

Sunset: y gané varias contusiones en las piernas, y en la cara.

Se frota la mejilla recordando las veces que, "tropezó" cayendo al suelo.

Indigo: ánimo Sunset! Hoy es tu día! Deslumbrarás a todos con tu habilidad y serás la estrella!

Sunset: … dijiste que mi trabajo era cubrir espacios vacíos y abrir paso a los demás.

Indigo: sabías que las estrellas del cielo que son más brillantes son las que menos atención reciben?

Sunset: eso no viene al caso.

Indigo: andando! Nuestra victoria nos aguarda!

La capitana del equipo sale de la habitación. Sunset viéndose sola se permite sacar un suspiro.

Sunset: al menos… esto no puede empeorar.

* * *

Sonata: dame una "S"! dame una "U"! dame una "N"! dame una… um… "Sunset" es con toble N?

La sirena azul mira a sus compañeras , Lemon Zest, y Twilight están de pie a un costado del campo, todas vistiendo un atuendo de porrista, de playera ajustada sin mangas, y faldas cortas color blanco, llevan un pompón en cada mano, uno rojo y el otro amarillo.

Mientras Lemon y Sonata se ven animadas, Twilight intenta encogerse tanto como puede.

Twilight: Sonata porque estamos vestidas así…?

Sonata: duh! Para animar a Sunset en su gran partido, obvio.

Twilight: pero porque tenemos que usar esto…?

Sonata: porque esto usan las animadoras!

Respone con júbilo y empieza a bailar improvisadamente.

Twilight se abraza a si misma y sus mejillas se enrojecen mucho.

Twilight: esto es vergonzozo!

Lemon: vamos Twi-Spark! Qué te da pena de Sun-Shm te vea con ese traje?

No parecía posible, pero el sonrojo de Twilight aumenta.

Twilight: n-n-n-o-o e-es e-es-eso…

Sonata: ji ji Twilita se puso rojita!

Twilight: no es cierto!

Lemon: ánimo colega, esto es para apoyar a Sunset, con lo duro que ha trabajado necesitará un equipo de apoyo.

Sonata: y como sus amigas es nuestro trabajo hacerlo!

Sacude los pompones y da saltos.

Sonata: arriba Sunsita!

Twilight: podríamos hacer eso sin tener que vestirnos así, además… estos trajes dan mucho frío…

Su cuerpo tiembla ante un soplido helado que pasa sobre ellas.

Lemon: si bailaras un poco no tendrías tanto frío.

Sonata: ánimo Sunset!

Ambas empiezan a levantar las rodillas elevando las piernas al aire. El vuelo de las faldas ante el movimiento hace a Twilight esconderse tras los pompones, nuevamente sonrojarse.

Twilight: no podría hacer algo así!

Lemon: vamos Twi-Spark! Hazlo por Sunset.

Twilight: Sunset no encesita ayuda como esta…

?: um, temo que no estoy de acuerdo.

La voz las hace voltear, encontrando a Sunny Flare, vistiendo el mismo atuendo que ellas, aunque… más ajustado…?

Lemon: Sunny!

Twilight: … Sunny Flare…?

Sunny: El apoyo moral esimportante, ayuda a las personas a tener confianza, reducen el estrés, la inseguridad y ayuda al buen desarrollo de una actividad física y/o mental.

Mientras habla se acerca al grupo.

Lemon: Sunny! Qué haces aquí?

Sunny: qué parece? Vengo a apoyar a Sunset en la competencia.

Sonata: de donde sacaste el mismo traje que nosotras.

Sunny: del mismo lugar de donde la sacaron ustedes.

Sonata: oh, claro!

Hay silencio un momento…

Twilight: Ahora que lo mencionas… de donde-?

Lemon: Y por qué de porrista? Digo nosotras lo hacemos porque estamos algo locas.

Sonata: SI!

Twilight: EH?!

Sunny: Bueno, no puedo dejar a Sunset con tres chicas bonitas en mini falda, debo emparejarme.

Esa respuesta hace reír a Lemon de sobre manera.

Lemon: Huy si, seguro a Sunset le encanta verte así. Ja jaja!

En lugar de molestarse Sunny parece ignorar la burla, y en su lugar apoya su mano en su pierna inclinando así su cuerpo en una pose provocativa.

Sunny: No tengo la culpa de ser hermosa. Y no me molestaría atraer la mirada de esos ojos esmeralda.

Lemon empieza a reír con más intensidad. Sonata se le une riendo las dos.

Sonata: Ja ja ja ja! De que nos reímos?

Lemon: Ja ja ja ja!

Twilight no comparte la risa, en su lugar fija su mirada en Sunny Flare.

El traje se ajusta a su cuerpo, delineándolo perfectamente, desde sus piernas cubiertas solo por calcetines alargados, a sus muslos que dan inicio a la falda, que flamea ante sus movimientos de cadera, su cintura esbelta, y subiendo hasta su busto…

Twilight gira la mirada, viendo su propio cuerpo…

 _De pronto se sentía… inferior…_

…

 _A Twilight nunca le han importado las apariencias, ella sabía que habían en la escuela, y… en todas partes, chicas por mucho, mucho más atractivas que ella. Sabía que su aspecto y su… anatomía, no eran algo resaltable de su persona…_

 _Pero eso nunca le había importado…_

… _hasta ahora._

Twilight parece ponerse decidida, sorprende un poco a sus compañeras cuando avanza y se acerca al campo, justo al momento que los jugadores entran al mismo.

Twilight: Vamos Sunset! Tu puedes!

Grita con ánimo a la vez que mueve los pompones y agita los brazos.

Sus amigas aún están algo confundidas, pero pronto sonríen y la imitan yendo más cerca.

Sonata: dame una "S"! dame una "U"! dame una "N"!

Oemon: Sun-Shim Sun-Shim ganará Sun-Shim Sun-shim ra ra ra!

Sunny Flare sonríe y en seguida se une a ellas, las cuatro siguen exclamando el nombre de Sunset.

* * *

Anincoador: Y aquiiiiiiii estaaaaaaaan!

Los chicos y chicas de ambos equipos entran al campo, Trottingham salen dispersándose cubriendo gran parte del campo, estando dispersos pero en una formación se giran y extienden los brazos a modo de saludo al publico. Al instante los alumnos de su escuela los aclaman.

Crystal por su parte ingresan en un orden perfecto, formando tres filas que se mueven en sincronía.

Sunset parece centrada en seguirles el ritmo a sus compañeros, aunque pronto sus ojos captan una vista peculiar.

A un lado del campo ve a sus compañeras de banda, y a Sunny Flare, vistiendo trajea de porristas y exclamando con fuerza su nombre.

La visión tiene como efecto sorprenderla, hacerla perder el control de sus pies, tropezarse, y golpearse el rostro contra el suelo.

Sus compañeros, lejos de ayudarla, solo le dirigen una mirada de reproche mientras siguen todos hacia adelante. Sunset queda tendida en el suelo, y deja salir un quejido.

Sunset: Debí haber ido a Trottingham…

* * *

Minutos después todos los jugadores están en una fila recta en el campo, firmes y listos.

Anunciador: Es la hora, es el momento, la competencia deportiva va a comenzar, quien será el ganador?

Un hombre vestido de réferi se presenta al campo con el balón del juego.

Anunaciadr: Vamos…! A…! Descubrirlo!

Se oye el silbato, y los equipos ya dispersos en el campo, empiezan a jugar.

Trottingham se hizo con la ventaja, apoderándose del balón se dispuso a avanzar hacia la meta de Crystal. El joven de Trottingham lograba esquivar a sus atacantes, y luego patea un pase a un compañero, sin embargo Sunset logra interponerse, deteniendo el pase con su pecho y si perder tiempo da una fuerte patada hacia medio campo, donde un compañero de Crystal toma la pelota, revirtiendo la situación.

Es Crystal quien ahora ataca, pasando la pelota unos a otros en movimientos precisos, casi sincronizados consiguen evitar el bloqueo de Trottingham.

El jugador avanza, y al estar cerca de la meta sorprende muchos dando un pase al costado, este es recibido por Lighting, quien lejos de cualquier oponente, extiende su pierna asestando así una fuerte patada directo a la meta.

La pelota avanza a una velocidad asombrosa, el punto de Crystal parece seguro, más para sorpresa de todos, el joven que protege esa área, se mueve velozmente consiguiendo así detener la pelota entre sus manos y frente a su pecho.

La fuerza de la patada hace que una corriente de viendo choque contra él y mueva la hierba en el suelo, él se mantiene firme con la pelota en sus manos.

Lighting se sorprende al ver su ataque bloqueado y detenido con notoria facilidad.

El guardian, con sus ojos ocultos por la visera de su gorra solo esboza una sonrisa, y pronto deja caer el balón y darle una patada, llevándolo más allá del medio campo.

Lighting sigue mirando al guardián de la meta de Trottingham.

Lighting: -pensando- esto será un poco más difícil de lo esperado…

Ve la sonrisa del guardián aún presente, y luego esboza una propia.

Lighting: -pensando- eso lo hará interesante.

* * *

Por un tiempo, Sunset solo se mueve de lado a lado en el campo, siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelota y las jugadas.

Jugador: atenta Shimmer!

Le exclama un compañero cuando un estudiante de Trottingham se acerca a la meta de Crystal.

Sunset avanza dispuesta a bloquearlo, se queda frente a él obstruyéndole el paso. Él intenta burlarla pero ella no lo deja, se lanza adelante y empiezan a luchar por el control del balón.

Eventualmente él se ve obligado a lanzar un pase, el cual es interceptado por el compañero de Sunset, volteando el ataque hacia Trottingham.

Sunset suspira y se toma un momento para respirar.

Voces: Ánimo Sunset! – Vas bien Sunsita! – Arriba Sunset Ra Ra! – T-Tú puedes Sunset!

Las voces la hacen girar la cabeza, viendo a su… equipo de porras personal…

Todas moviendo los pompones y dándole sonrisas y gestos de ánimo.

Sunset: … -pensando- por qué siempre escojo a las raras como amigas…?

Intentando no mostrar su vergüenza por la situación sigue en el juego.

* * *

Jugadora: Shimmer! Pásalo a Right Kick!

Es la órden de la chica que protege la meta de Crystal al momento de lanzar el balón hacia Sunset. Ella lo detiene en su pecho y sin perder tiempo corre con este alejándose de la meta.

Varios jugadores de Trottingham van a detenerla, ella consigue esquivar a uno, y se gira para dar la espalda al otro reteniendo así el balón.

Lo burla por unos segundos antes de patear el pase hacia su compañero de equipo, siguiendo al orden dada.

Por el lugar se oye la constante voz del anunciador narrando cada evento del juego, también oye las voces de su equipo de porristas animándola, y los constantes gritos de parte de las gradas, … del lado de Trottingham al menos, el lado Crystal… no es tan animado…

* * *

Sunset corre detrás de un par de compañeros, aparentemente gemelos quienes llevan la pelota hasta la meta de Trottingham. Muchos intentan detenerlos, pero ellos dan pases entre sí conservando de esa forma el control.

Cuando ambos son bloqueados dan un pase atrás, Sunset recibe el pase y lleva la pelota, hasta que a la primera oportunidad que tiene la regresa a ellos.

La jugada consigue romper las defensas de Trottingham y llegan así cerca de la meta, donde uno de los gemelos asesta una patada.

El ángulo de la misma parece asegurar la anotación, pero por desgracia el protector de esa área consigue detener la pelota antes de que lo consiga.

Ambos gemelos miran molestos la sonrisa triunfal del protector. Sunset no puede evitar sorprenderse por su acción.

Sunset: -pensando- es muy bueno…

Con el largo pase del sujeto el juego continúa. Sunset queda de pie un momento y respira profundo antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

Anunciador: y el reloj muestra que queda poco para el final del primer tiempo! Y ambos equipos siguen empatados 0 a 0! Hemos visto destreza habilidad y fuerza, veremos si Crystal o Trottingham son capaces de burlar las defensas del otro y conseguir algún punto!

Lighting corre veloz por el campo con la pelota en su poder, al estar cerca de la meta se ve bloqueada por dos jugadores de Trottingham. Intenta burlarlos por un lado pero otro jugador se acerca obstruyendo su camino.

Indigo: Lighting!

Voltea a ver a la capitana, quien igualmente es bloqueada por un jugador, impidiendo un pase.

Indigo: pásalo a Sunset!

Gira al otro lado, ve a Sunset de pie a unos metros, no hay oponentes demasiado cerca.

Lighting ve su posición, sus bloqueadores, la meta a unos pocos metros más.

Indigo: lighting!

Aprieta los dientes, extiende su pierna y da una fuerte patada. La pelota vuela pasando a los jugadores de Trottingham, avanza en línea recta, más el protector de la meta no tiene reparo en detenerla usando solo una mano.

Lighting solo observa al sujeto, su gesto neutro contra la confiada sonrisa de él.

Indigo: maldita sea Lighting…

De nuevo el pase del guardián es largo, llevando la pelota hasta un miembro de su equipo el cual no pierde tiempo en ir rumbo al lado de Crystal.

Indigo: andando! Sunset, bloquea a quien se acerque, yo tomaré el balón!

Sunset: ah si!

Ambas corren presurosas. Un jugador de Trottingham intenta acercarse, pero Sunset consigue interponerse bloqueándole el camino, Indigo se acerca por detrás e intenta quitarle el balón, al jugador no le queda otra que ceder el pase.

Sunset se mantiene bloqueando al otro jugador, este en su desesperación termina empujándola para conseguir el pase, el efecto es que Sunset termina cayendo al suelo.

El sonido del silbato del árbitro no se hace esperar. Todo el juego se detiene y el hombre de blanco y negro otorga el tiro a Crystal.

Twilight: Sunset…

La joven de lentes mira preocupada a su amiga pelifuego.

Lemon: Calma Twi-Spark, nuestra Sun-Shim no se dejaría vencer por eso.

Sonata: Arriba Sunset YAY!

En el campo, Indigo se acerca y extiende su mano a la ex equina.

Indigo: hey Suns, estás bien?

Sunset acepta la ayuda de Indigo y esta la levanta.

Sunset: si, ya estoy acostumbrada a las caídas… en más de una forma…

Indigo: bien, podrás hacer el tiro?

Sunset: ah no no.

Agita ambas manos.

Sunset: prefiero que lo haga alguien más, no quiero echarlo a perder.

Indigo: no lo harás.

Snset: por favor, que lo haga otro, prefiero seguir como ahora y… solo ser apoyo.

Indigo: bien, lo haré yo entonces, ve a tu posición.

Sunset: gracias.

Poco después ambos equipos están dispersos por el campo. Indigo está con la pelota en frente, visualiza el terreno y a su equipo.

Indigo: bien, "dominó relámpago", todos listos.

Habla al jugador más cercano a ella, este asiente y mira a una compañera, hace un movimiento con la cabeza, y esta repite la acción con el siguiente, esto se repite por el equipo, hasta que Lighting Dust recibe una mirada, y un movimiento de cabeza.

Lighting: bien, a ganar.

Se oye el silbato del árbitro, Indigo procede a pasar la pelota al joven más cercano, y todos los jugadores empiezan a avanzar. Trottingham no se queda atrás, y se adelantan para robar la pelota.

Cada vez que Trottingham se acerca mucho, Crystal hace un pase por el campo, acercándose así cada vez más a la meta.

Sunset recibe el pase, avanza veloz, dos jugadores contrarios se le acercan por los lados, se gira hacia el siguiente jugador en línea pero lo ve bloqueado. Busca con la mirada a alguien mas, sintiendo a los oponentes mas cerca cada vez.

Lighting Dust más adelante se da cuenta de la situación y gruñe llena de fastidio.

Lighting: Pásamela! Has un pase largo!

Sunset oye la orden, y aunque duda, el ver a ambos oponentes a su lado la fuerza a lanzar el pase hacia adelante, la pelota vuela un momento sobre el campo.

Las defensas de Trontingham se acercan para atrapar la pelota, pero Lighting consigue ser más rápida y la toma primero.

Evadiendo los jugadores que quedan deja el tramo libre hasta la meta.

Ella y el sujeto que protege la línea se miran fijamente.

Se acerca más, extiende su pierna hacia arriba. El tiempo parece detenerse por un segundo, antes de que baje su pierna y con un golpe descomunal envíe la pelota hacia la meta.

Todos en el campo y en las gradas quedan helados.

Anunciador: Crystal ataca con todo!

La pelota avanza directo hacia el protector de la meta. Él extiende sus manos juntas atrapando así la pelota.

Aunque la pelota choca contra sus manos esta sigue girando con fuerza, él aprieta los dientes con fuerza sintiendo la fricción quemar sus guantes, al punto que se ve humo saliendo de ellos.

Todos los ojos están en la escena, y mas de un rostro muestra asombro cuando la fuerza del impulso aun presente empieza a hacerlo a él retroceder.

Sus pies dejan líneas de arrastre en la hierba consecuencia de la fuerza que él ejerce en un intento por impedir el avance.

Sunset mira la escena tanto o más sorprendida los demás…

 _La potencia de ese tiro era asombrosa. … más asombroso aún… es que ese sujeto lo resistiera…_

El joven sigue siendo arrastrado hacia atrás, casi todo su cuerpo está dentro de la meta, más sigue resitiendo y procurando que la pelota no cruce la línea de la misma.

Lighting gruñe y aprieta los dientes con frustración.

Lighting: Ríndete ya…

Con todo su cuerpo detrás de la linea, solo unos centímetros de sus brazos evitan que la pelota cruce. Sigue apretando los dientes, mas pronto dibuja una sonrisa.

La pelota lentamente detiene su giro, él deja de retroceder, y finalmente… la pelota se detiene, y cae al suelo… sin tocar la línea de meta…

…

Se oye el silbato que anuncia el final de la primera mitad.

Anunciador: Tsu-Co-Ra-Ka-Toooooooo! I-I-Increhibleeee! Que venga un médico porque mis venas están que explotan! Acabada la primera mitad del juego y ambos equipos siguen cero a cero! La potencia de ataque, la fuerza de defensa, esto es algo que jamás había visto!

Las gradas de Trottingham estallan en vitores aclamando el emocionante encuentro. Crystal, para variar, no se ve animado. En realidad parecen algo molestos, algunos hasta decepcionados.

 _Con el anuncio ya dicho, ambos equipos rompen formaciones y regresan a sus zonas de descanso. Igualmente las gradas se vacían levemente, aprovechando los alumnos para ir al aseo, buscar algo de comer, y/o platicar entre ellos._

* * *

Indigo: bien! No mentiré compañeros, esperaba que esto fuera más sencillo.

Habla la capitana a su equipo el cual está disperso por el salón. Algunos sentados en las bancas del lugar, otros pocos permanecen de pie.

Indigo: pero confío, en que podremos dar la vuelta a esta tortilla y triunfar como nos corresponde!

Alumnos: si señora!

Sunset no puede evitar un gesto de duda ante la actitud… robótica de todos…

Indigo: ahora, hemos podido probar las capacidades de nuestros oponentes. Qué podemos decir de ellos?

Los miembros del equipo meditan por un momento, luego empiezan a nombrar datos.

Chica: su habilidad es sobresaliente, y son capaces de coordinar sus movimientos correctamente.

Chico: yo opino que su fuerza de ataque es baja, están más centrados en los movimientos y la evasión.

Sunset escucha medianamente como todos siguen hablando sobre el equipo de Trottingham. Ella por otro lado, está centrada en el chico que protege la meta.

Indigo: Sunset, hey Sunset!

Sunset: eh?! Qu-qué… qué pasa…?

Indigo: qué te distrae?

Sunset: … a… lo siento… solo… pensaba en el sujeto de la meta… ese tipo… da miedo…

La chica que defiende la meta de Crystal parece estar de acuerdo.

Chica: ciertamente, es hábil en su trabajo. Ni siquiera los tiros de Lighting pudieron pasar.

Todos los ojos van a la rubia recostada en una pared cercana. Ella solo bufa con fastidio.

Lighting: un tipo rudo gran cosa. Solo debo patear con más fuerza, romperle el brazo si hace falta.

 _Sunset traga duro, sin saber que tan en serio decía Lighting aquella frase._

Indigo: Como van las cosas, no creo que la fuera sea la clave. De cualquier forma, aprovechando este segundo tiempo haremos algunos cambios de jugadores, usaremos piernas frescas y dejaremos a las demás unos momentos para descansar, así tendremos al equipo al 100 en todo momento.

Todos los presentes le ponen atención. … o casi todos…

Sunset se gira al sentir una mirada en su espalda, es Lighting quien le dirige una mirada seria, y extraña…

Intenta ignorarla, y enfocarse en las ordenes de la capitana.

* * *

 _Mientras que Crystal rearma su estrategia, Trottingham no se queda atrás. Los jugadores también se reúnen y planean su siguiente paso._

 _Luego de ver las jugadas en el pizarrón, el que parece el capitán del equipo señala con determinación a la fotografía de Lighting Dust._

* * *

 _Hay un periodo de descanso leve tras el primer tiempo. Una vez discutidas y arregladas las estrategias, los jugadores de ambos equipos usan ese tiempo para descansar._

Sunset se acerca a un bebedero y usa sus manos para salpicarse agua en la cara.

Sunset: … ugh… por qué me pasan estas cosas…?

A su cabeza llegan escenas de gran parte de lo vivido en Crystal. … un desastre tras otro…

Sunset: Es como si mi vida fuera manejada por un sádico, enfermo, demente, egocéntrico y lunático bastardo, fracasado de la vida y con las mujeres.

 **(oye eso ultimo estuvo de más… …)**

Suelta un suspiro, cierra el agua y camina de regreso al vestidor.

Se detiene cuando oye unas voces cerca.

?: Que es lo que quieres hablar Light?

 _No le costó reconocer la voz, era Indigo, y hablaba con… "Light" …? Sería Lighting Dust?_

Maldiciendo su curiosidad, se acerca, tras girar una esquina retrocede y se oculta, ve a Lighting Dust e Indigo en una platica.

La deportista rubia, cruzada de brazos tiene una mirada demasiado seria, tarda unos segundos en hablar.

Lighting: Zap, debes quitar a Shimmer del equipo.

Eso sorprende tanto a Indigo como a Sunset. La primera sin embargo parece molestarse.

Indigo: En serio Dust?! Harás esto?! Que tengas rencores contra Sunser no te da-

Lighting: Esto no tiene que ver con un conflicto personal!

El grito corta el regaño de la capitana y la hace sorprenderse de nuevo.

Lighting: Trottingham es más fuerte de lo que creíamos. A este paso no podremos hacer nada frente a ellos. Acabaremos empatando, o lo que es peor, es posible que nos derroten.

Indigo: No seas tan exagerada.

Lighting: Sabes que tengo razón. Si queremos ganar, necesitamos a los mejores jugadores en el campo, no podemos desperdiciar lugar en una novata.

 _Sunset debería de sentirse insultada… sin embargo, no podía negar que Lighting tenía cierta razón…_

 _Trottingham era bueno, un equipo equilibrado y coordinado. Los alumnos de Crystal eran fuertes, tenían un entrenamiento y experiencia de juego formidables. Ambos equipos denotan sus capacidades en el juego._

 _Pero ella… … es verdad que había ajustado su habilidad, y había casi dominado las jugadas de su equipo, pero no dejaba de ser algo muy cercano a una novata. No estaba al nivel de este juego, y posiblemente no lo estaría en mucho tiempo._

Indigo: Sunset es buena, ya ves lo que ha logrado en solo unos días.

Lighting: No es suficiente. Reconozco su potencial si eso quieres oír. Pero es todo lo que tiene, potencial, no podemos seguir desperdiciando fuerza y tiempo en alguien como ella, no en un juego tan importante como este.

Indigo parece ponerse nerviosa, está a punto de hablar, y es cuando oyen a Sunset.

Sunset: Tiene razón.

Ambas son sorprendidas cuando la ex equina sale de la esquina y se les acerca.

Sunset: Lighting Dust tiene razón. Sería mejor poner a alguien más en mi lugar, alguien mejor preparado.

Indigo: Te preparaste para esto.

Sunser: Solo aprendí unas jugadas. Y lo único que hago en el juego es quitar o dar pases. Sería mejor tener a alguien que pueda jugar de verdad.

Lighting se mantiene seria, pero parece curiosa por la actitud de Sunset.

Indigo: Vamos, nos estás ayudando mucho.

Lighting: Zap ya basta. Shimmer no está preparada para un juego cono este. Incluso ella se da cuenta.

La capitana parece ponerse nerviosa, mira a Sunset como buscando apoyo, pero es claro que la pelifuego esta del lado de la rubia.

Finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota, habla.

Indigo: Sunset… escucha, te mentí antes…

Curiosidad llena el rostro de la ex equina.

Indigo: Ninguno de nuestros jugadores se lastimó, te traje al equipo por ordenes de la directora.

Ahora si estaba sorprendida e intrigada, incluso Lighting pese a mantenerse seria parece confundida.

Indigo: Cinch quería que te integraras en el juego, me llamó y me dijo que te entrenara y te trajera a jugar hoy.

Sunset: Qué? Por qué?

Indigo: No lo se, no quiso decirme. Al principio me negué, pero ella amenazó cerrar el club deportivo si no lo hacía.

Lighting: Que hizo qué?!

Sunset: Qué? No puede hacer eso…

Indigo: Es la directora, puede hacer lo que quiera. Me mostró tu rendimiento en gimnasia, y me dijo que te entrenara. … no me dejó más opción… arreglé un poco las jugadas y tácticas, a fin de poder integrarte y que aún así mantuviéramos el nivel del equipo. No mentiré, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero… se que tienen razón… no estás preparada para un juego como este…

Se hace silencio por unos segundos, las dos chicas parecen procesar lo dicho por su capitana.

Sunset: Bueno, entonces estamos de acuerdo, alguien más debe entrar en mi lugar.

Indigo: Que no escuchas? Cinch quiere que juegues, no puedo solo sacarte.

Sunset: Dile que no puedo jugar, que sería mejor que sea alguien más

Indigo: Crees que no lo hice? Desde el principio le dije que el equipo estaba bien, pero esa vieja es demasiado terca. Si te saco así nada más… quie sabe que demencia se le ocurriría a esa vieja.

Sunset parece querer replicar, pero lo piensa un momento…

 _Solo había visto a la directora un par de veces, pero… esa mujer se veía… peligrosa…_

 _No se debería juzgar un libro por su portada, pero esa mujer, ostentaba un aire autoritario e intimidante. Desde el primer día había dejado clara sus intensiones con respecto a Sunset._

… _Parecía una mujer que buscaría obtener todo capricho que se propusiera, a cualquier costo..._

Indigo: Aunque no seas tan buena como el resto, aún tenemos una oportunidad en el juego, prefiero arriesgarme en ello, que desobedecerla.

Sunset: … tal vez tengas razón…

Hay silencio por un momento. La situación es clara para las tres…

Lighting: … mmh… tal vez, haya una forma…

Ambas miran a Lighting con intriga.

* * *

Los jovenes en las gradas se apresuran a tomar su lugar, animan a sus equipos, unos mas que otros… al verlos regresar al campo.

Comentarista: Yyyyy regresamos! Luego de este pequeño descanso, los equipos están listos para volver al campo.

Los dos equipos nuevamente se posicionan en el campo.

Los jóvenes de Trottingham apoyan a su equipo. Los de Crystal, … hacen… algo parecido…

El equipo de porristas de Sunset también se pone en marcha, para vergüenza de la misma…

Suena el silbato que da inicio el segundo tiempo. Los dos equipos empiezan el juego, Crystal se apodera de la pelota e inicia el ataque. Un defensor de Trottingham bloque al jugador, este no pierde tiempo, pasa el control a Sunset, ella avanza por el campo.

Se oye el clamor de sus porristas mientras la pelifuego corre hacia adelante rumbo a la meta.

Trottingham no se deja vencer, su jugador la intercepta, se barre contra ella, y…

El tiempo parece ir lento mientras Sunset empieza a caer, los ojos de todos muestran sorpresa, y unos pocos, miedo…

Cae al suelo, golpeando el mismo con su rodilla, su grito se hace oír en todo el lugar…

Sonata, Sunny, Lemon y Twilight miran con horror a su amiga, tendida en el suelo, agarrándose la pierna en señal de dolor.

Twilight: SUNSET!


	36. Segundo Tiempo

Los quejidos de dolor de Sunset se hacen oír mientras es llevada y dejada en uno de los asientos del cuarto de enfermería por dos hombres uniformados con trajes médicos.

Paramédico: Avisaremos a la enfermera.

Sunset: No no, está bien, fue solo un golpe duro, de haberme roto algo dolería más, solo denme una bolsa de hielo para evitar la hinchazón.

Tras asegurarse que la herida no fuese grave, los hombres le entregan la bolsa de hielo junto a una benda, la cual coloca entre la bolsa y su pierna para que el frío no la dañe.

Indigo y otro par de jugadores se le acercan.

Indigo: Hey Shimmer, estás bien?.

Sunset: Si, no es serio, … pero caerme y golpearme de esa forma… que estúpida de mi parte…

Indigo: Podrás volver al juego?

Sunset: Auh, … no lo creo…dudo si quiera poder caminar, será mejor que pongan a alguien mas en mi lugar.

Algunos jugadores no parecen convencidos, pero ninguno dice nada, en su lugar dirigen la mirada hacia su capitana.

Indigo: De acuerdo, … pero estás segura?

Sunset: Lo estoy, ir al campo solo sería un estorbo.

 _De alguna forma esa ultima parte se oye diferente, como si hablaran bajo otro contexto que no era la lesión…_

Indigo: Bien. Como digas.

Sunset: Los apoyaré desde la banca, asegúrense de ganar.

Indigo: Ja! Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. Adelante equipo!

Jugadores: Si señora!

Con eso Indigo dirige a los presentes hacia la salida, se voltea una vez más hacia Sunset, ella le da una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto, Indigo solo puede sonreír, y tras un suspiro se marcha.

…

Viéndose sola, Sunset deja salir un suspiro/quejido, se quita la bolsa de hielo y la deja a un lado. Se pone de pie, haciendo que la benda caiga, estira ambos brazos, y flexiona un poco su espalda, la acción gana un par de tronidos.

Sunset: … Auch…

Levantando ambos brazos flexionados a la altura de sus hombros gira su torso un par de veces a cada lado. Mueve su cuello a los lados y se lo frota un poco. Vuelve a suspirar

Sunset: Bien, al menos ya acabó.

Se permite volver a sentarse y descansar.

Sus oídos, una vez más, demuestran haberse hechos muy agudos, pues oye una serie de pasos presurosos resonando en el pasillo cercano.

Se sorprende cuando en un estrepito se oye la puerta abrirse y cuatro caras conocidas se presentan llenas de desesperación.

Todas: Sunset!/Sun-Shim!/Sunsita!/Querida!

 _No supo como hizo para captar las silabas entremezcladas y ordenarlas para dar sentido a sus voces._

No pudo preguntarse nada pues en seguida tuvo el preocupado rostro con lentes frente a su propia cara.

Twilight: Sunset! Estás bien?!

Lemon: Sun-Shim! No te rompistes un hueso?!

Sonata: Hay que hacer? que hacer?! Tenemos que mantener su cabeza derecha!

Exclama sujetando y jalando levemente hacia arriba la cabeza de la ex equina.

Sonata: NO! Esperen, hay que alzar sus piernas!

Soltandole la cabeza, ahora la toma de los tobillos y jala sus piernas hacia arriba. Lo que provoca que Sunset caiga de cabeza al suelo con un golpe que la deja mareada.

Sonata: NO aguarden! Es la cabeza si está muy roja y las piernas si no tiene color!

Vuelve a levantarla agarrándole el rostro y con firmeza lo sostiene para mostrarla a las demás.

Sonata: Roja o pálida?

Todas hacen silencio, extrañadas por semejante comportamiento.

Lemon: Yo diría, aplastada.

Sonata: … lo siento.

Sonriendo con inocencia y nervios, Sonata suelta la cara de Sunset causando de nuevo que esta caiga al suelo. Sunny se inclina a ayudarla.

Sunny: Estás bien querida?

Con ayuda de Lemon la levanta sentándola de nuevo.

Sunset: Chicas, estoy bien.

Twilight: Sonata ten más cuidado! Sunset está lastimada.

Le regaña la científica, ganando un gesto de pena de la sirena.

Sonata: Perdón… quería ayudar…

Sunny arregla el cabello de Sunser y con semblante preocupado pasa una mano por su mejilla. Sunset mira a todas viendo su preocupación.

Sunset: Chicas por favor, estoy bien en serio.

Algo apenada aparta suavemente la mano de Sunny y se pone de pie.

Twilight: Sunset no te levantes!

Sunset: Estoy bien Twi, en serio. … no me lastimé, solo… fue todo fingido.

Las cuatro: Fingido?

Sunny: A que te refieres Sunset?

Sunset se rasca la cabeza con algo de nervios.

Susnet: fingí que me caí, y que me lastimé… para que me sacaran del juego.

Twilight: QUÉ?!

Sunny: disculpa?!

Lemon: wow eres buena actriz.

Gana una mirada de regaño de parte de ambas pelivioletas.

Lemon: qué?!

Redirigen su mirada a Sunset.

Sunny: Sunset querida, por qué hiciste tal cosa?

Sunset: para empezar yo no quería participar en esto. Me forzaron.

Twilight: no es excusa para mentir así.

Sunny asciente en acuerdo.

 _La escena se le hizo extraña, tanto Sunny como Twilight la miraban con acusación, bastante molestas._

 _Lemon por un contrario parecía ajena a la situación, y Sonata… no parecía muy centrada…_

Sunset: por qué me ven así?

Twilight: nos hiciste preocuparnos! Y todo fue fingido!

El grito hace a la ex equina retroceder y levantar las manos en señal de defensa.

Sunset: lo-lo siento… no era… mi intensión preocuparlas…

La disculpa no surte efecto, Twilight se cruza de brazos y Sunny pone sus manos en su cadera, ambas viéndola bastante molestas. Le gana la curiosidad la risilla de parte de Lemon que se ve divertida ante la situación.

Sunset: miren lo siento si…? Solo creí que el equipo estaría mejor sin mí…

Sunny: y eso que significa?

Sunset: solo… he estado en el equipo unos días, no tengo la habilidad para participar en un partido como este. Estarán mejor si usan un jugador más preparado.

La explicación hace a ambas mirarse un momento, luego volver a ver a Sunset.

Sunny: aún teniendo razón no es excusa para una acto semejante, pudiste solo negarte.

Sunset: … en realidad no podía…

Gana miradas curiosas de todas.

* * *

 _Sunset explicó levemente el asunto con la directora, tres de las presentes se sorprendieron al descubrirlo, solo Sonata quedó confundida al no entender la situación. … para variar…_

Lemon: … no lo capto, por qué la D-Cinch te querría en el equipo?

Twilight: y por qué al punto de amenazar al club deportivo? Eso… no suena lógico.

Sunset: yo que sé. Pero no me hubiera dejado renunciar al juego así nada más, y tampoco podía arriesgar al equipo, se que esto es importante para la escuela y por eso, es mejor que usen a alguien mejor preparado.

Sunny, aunque parecía comprender, no se veía muy convencida, Twilight superó su disguso viéndose ahora intrigada, Lemon también estaba curiosa aunque tampoco parecía importarle mucho, Sonata sigue viéndose perdida.

Sonata: pues yo no entiendo… pero qué haremos ahora con las porras?

Sacude los pompones como para enfatizar su pregunta.

Sunset: pues… aún puedes apoyar al equipo.

Sonata: pero y la parte que nos subimos las blusas y mostramos tu nombre?

Sunset: voy a ignorar esa pregunta. Miren, lo siento si? Pero yo no pedí estar en este juego, y tampoco quería, fui obligada, y permanecer solo dará desventaja al equipo. Este juego es importante para Indigo y todos los demás, así que, si quieren ganar, deben usar a alguien mejor. Todos ganan.

Hay silencio, cada una parece mostrar distintas mezclas de sentimientos, desde el entendimiento hasta el disgusto.

Sunny: bueno, y ahora qué hacemos?

Sunset: pues, yo veré el final del juego desde la banca, no puedo ayudar al equipo jugando, pero puedo darles ánimos.

No mucho después se decide unánimemente regresar a ver el juego. Las "porristas" van primero.

Sonata: creen que sea tarde para borrar nuestros vientres y escribir "Shadow Boltz"?

Twilight: SONATA NO HAREMOS TAL COSA!

El grito de pena de la científica resuena por el pasillo mientras las tres se retiran. Sunny queda más atrás, y es prontamente seguida por Sunset.

Esta al ver la mirada que la chica le dirige se intriga, y se asusta un poco.

Sunset: … ahora… qué hice…?

Sunny: honestamente querida, aunque entiendo tu razonamiento, no puedo evitar pensar que solo estás huyendo de este desafío.

Sunset: … supongo… que podrías decir que eso hago…

Sunny: recuerdas nuestra cita? La conversación que tuvimos sobre ser más ambiciosa?

Sunset: te recuerdo dándome un discurso sobre la crueldad del mundo…

Sunny: y ahora, estás usando una mentira para huir de un desafío.

Sunset: ya dije que es lo mejor para el equipo.

Sunny: no lo haces por el equipo, lo haces para librarte de la responsabilidad.

Sunset: bueno, discúlpame por quitarme de encima un peso el cual no quería cargar.

A este punto Sunset parecía enfadarse, cruza los brazos bajo su pecho y desvía la mirada.

Sunny: no es asunto de querer, o no. Es hacer lo mejor Sunset, no siempre tendrás la opción de hacer algo que no quieres.

Sunset: pues cuando ese momento llegue, me quejaré en silencio, ahora, si puedo no meterme en un asunto en el que no quiero meterme, entonces no lo haré.

Con paso firme se adelanta.

Sunset: no tengo porque obedecer a Cinch, o a nadie. Ella no tiene derecho de obligarme a nada.

Gira la cabeza para poder ver a Sunny con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

Sunset: Quizás esté en su escuela, pero no significa que me rebajaré a ser su sirvienta.

No dice más, y aún algo molesta apresura el paso para irse. Sunny queda en su lugar, sin expresión fija, con un dedo en su mejilla habla para sí.

Sunny: … son cuatro puntos en contra más. … y uno a favor.

Con ello también camina por el pasillo en la misma dirección que las demás.

* * *

Sunset llega a la zona donde los jugadores que actualmente no están jugando pueden sentarse y ver el juego, en espera de un posible llamado.

Gana un par de miradas de los presentes, razón por la que se pone algo nerviosa, y hace un gesto de rengueo sujetándose la rodilla, junto a un par de gemidos para simular dolor. Ninguno de los presentes parece interesado en ayudarla… pero tampoco le da importancia.

Finalmente se sienta en una de las esquinas del alargado banco, dirigiendo su mirada al área libre desde la cual se ve el campo de juego.

Ambos equipos parecen estar dándolo todo en este segundo encuentro, jugadas y movimientos mucho más ágiles, rápidos, y ataques más potentes

Da un trago duro…

 _Si el primer tiempo le había parecido difícil… no quería ni imaginarse que le hubiera pasado a ella en este segundo… hubiera salido del lugar con_ _verdaderas_ _lesiones…_

Sunset: suponiendo que hubiera podido salir…

* * *

Trottingham envía un potente tiro hacia la meta de Crystal, su guardiana se ve obligada a lanzarse hacia el lado para detenerlo, consiguiéndolo a duras penas, golpeando la pelota y enviándola lejos de la zona de juego.

Cuando la chica se levanta respira agitada, se la nota sumamente cansada.

No pasa mucho para que la pelota vuelva a estar en juego, esta vez Crystal toma la iniciativa, presurosos corren y avanzan hasta la zona de Trottingham.

Lighting Dust e Indigo Zap corren lado a lado en constante vigilia de la pelota. En un momento el jugador da el pase a Lighting, ella lo recibe pero al momento un jugador de Trottingham se aparece por detrás y consigue patear la pelota quitándosela.

La pelota cae en una zona despejada, Trottingham se apresura a tomarla y regresar el ataque.

Lighting gruñe frustrada y no pierde tiempo en volver sobre sus pasos. Indigo permanece un momento en su lugar, parece pensar algo antes de seguirla.

* * *

Sunset observa el marcador, aún sin ningún cambio, ninguno de los dos equipos ha conseguido una ventaja sobre el otro.

Regresa la atención al campo, la pelota constantemente siendo lanzada de un extremo al otro…

* * *

Indigo se interpone en un pase de Trottingham y sin un segundo de duda corre a gran velocidad por el campo. muchos intentan detenerla, pero la chica demuestra su maestría en el deporte, esquivando y pasando a todos.

* * *

Aunque no tan animadas como cuando estaban animando a Sunset, el cuarteto de porristas seguía su trabajo animando ahora al equipo, siendo Sonata y Lemon las más activas, Twilight parecía haber perdido su confianza y se movía de forma más leve y sumamente tímida, Sunny aunque mantenía el ritmo no parecía muy interesada tampoco.

* * *

Indigo logra abrirse paso a través de todo el campo, burlar a sus atacantes, mantener el dominio en la pelota, y al estar cerca de la meta ve de frente a aquel sujeto. Este parece regresarle la mirada, difícil saberlo con sus ojos cubiertos por su gorra.

Indigo se prepara, ajusta la dirección de su pierna, y lanza una fuerte patada hacia un extremo de la meta. Aquel sujeto se mantiene inmóvil un momento, parece ver atentamente el tiro. Finalmente flexiona sus rodillas dando así un largo salto, consiguiendo atrapar la pelota y caer al suelo con ella en los brazos.

Sonríe satisfecho, Indigo frunce el ceño, el juego continúa cuando el sujeto lanza la pelota hacia sus compañeros.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, Sunset no puede evitar notar, como muchos jugadores, tanto de Crystal como Trottingham se denotan sumamente cansados…

 _Indigo había dicho antes que quería cambiar algunos jugadores de forma que el equipo se mantuviera con energías, claro no podía cambiar a todos los jugadores a la vez, y era evidente que el esfuerzo de quienes estuvieron en la primera mitad ahora estaba cobrándoles._

Sunset no es la única en notar eso, pues tanto Indigo como el capitán de Trottingham piden un tiempo fuera, casi al unísono. El réferi suena su silbato, anunciando así el tiempo fuera.

El juego se detiene, ambos equipos se reúnen en lados opuestos del campo.

Indigo mira con detenimientos a sus jugadores. La mitad de ellos están demasiado cansados y eso es evidente.

Desde su lugar Sunset no alcanza a oír, pero pronto ve como varios de los jugadores se retiran, y en su lugar, los que estaban allí con ella son quienes ingresan.

Los recién llegados se dejan caer en la banca, respirando agitadamente, algunos buscan casi desesperados una botella de agua, beben y se mojan la cara con ella para refrescarse.

Indigo sigue dirigiendo al equipo, parecen armar una nueva estrategia.

Incluso la chica que servía como protectora de la meta se retira, dando con un choque de palmas, el aparente relevo a un joven que presumiblemente estuvo esperando su turno desde le inicio.

Girando un poco la cabeza, Sunset distingue al otro lado como Trottingham hace lo similar, cambiando los jugadores más cansados por quienes tienen más energía.

Sunset: -pensando- … algo me dice, que el verdadero reto empieza ahora…

* * *

El balón cae, Lighting llega hasta él y empieza a correr. Dos jugadores de Trottingham la siguen desde atrás muy de cerca. Lighting acelera a fin de perderlos, más pronto aparecen dos jugadores bloqueándola. Se detiene y sujeta el balón con su pie para no perderlo, pero se ve rodeada por los cuatro.

Mira alrededor pero la tienen atrapada, envía el balón hacia el aire, los cinco dirigen la mirada hacia él, Lighting se apresura a dar un gran salto, los cuatro jugadores al verla, no pierden tiempo y la imitan.

Ve la distancia hasta la meta, da un golpe al balón con su cabeza, y lo envía hacia adelante, este rebota en el suelo un par de veces, hasta que Indigo logra tomarlo y seguir adelante.

Cuando un jugador de Trottingham se le acerca para quitarle el balón, ella decide patear hacia la meta, siendo el tiro, detenido sin problema por el sujeto..

* * *

Nadie en Crystal se ve feliz, ni en el juego ni en las gradas.

La directora, quien observa atenta desde una zona exclusiva asignada a los maestros y autoridades mantiene su expresión sería, casi fría.

Cadence sentada a su lado tiene una expresión que mezcla el asombro y la preocupación.

Cadence: Trottingham ha mejorado mucho.

Cinch: En efecto, su desempeño es notorio. Nuestro equipo por otro lado, parece haber decaído.

Cadence: Ah, usted… lo cree? … a mi me parece que hacen muy buen trabajo.

Cinch: "muy buen trabajo", no es una definición aceptable para nuestra institución. Nuestros estudiantes deben de ser sobresalientes en toda área, mental, o física.

Cadence parece preocuparse por la actitud de la directora.

Cinch: La derrota, es inaceptable.

Cadence: Pero… no están perdiendo, ambos equipos-

Cinch: No han conseguido ningún punto, eso equivale a fallar el objetivo. Y eso, es una derrota.

La decana de la escuela mira preocupada a la mujer mayor, sin saber como responder, calla y regresa au atención al juego…

Cinch mantiene su expresión, con el ajuste de sus gafas, se nota cierta sombra de molestia en su mirar…

* * *

Trottingham ataca, los buenos reflejos del nuevo chico en la meta de Crystal le permite bloquear el tiro.

Lighting atrapa la pelota en el rebote, y se dispone a correr, pero no avanza mucho antes de que tres jugadores le bloqueen el paso. Al no poder ir adelante decide correr hacia un costado, los tres corren en la misma dirección, siempre delante para bloquearla.

Lighting no puede hacer más que lanzar un pase hacia una compañera. La chica toma la pelota y avanza, da el pase cuando le intentan robar. Un chico la recibe y la lanza hacia el aire. Un jugador de cada equipo nota eso y prontamente saltan para conseguirla.

Con un golpe de cabeza la pelota termina en posición de Trottingham y estos devuelven el ataque.

* * *

Sunset suspira, viendo el marcador sin cambios, salvo por el tiempo que sigue avanzando.

Sunset: -pensando- … creo que no lograrán hacerlo… si yo no hubiera estado en la primera mitad… quizás habría sido diferente…

Con otro ataque bloqueado y la pelota aún en curso yendo de un extremo del campo al otro, Sunset solo puede suspirar otra vez.

Se pone de pie, por un momento olvida su falda lesión, la mirada de los presentes se lo recuerdan, y de nuevo, fingiendo el malestar se retira del lugar.

* * *

Una maquina expendedora de latas de soda, puesta en un extremo del patio de la escuela, Sunset la ve y se acerca, pero cuando busca en si bolsillo…

Sunset: -pensando- dejé mi dinero en mi chaqueta… ugh…

Se maldice a si misma y mira hacia atrás, el campo desde la distancia, parece más pequeño, aunque se pueden oír los vítores y los, a esa distancia, no entendibles palabras del comentarista.

Sunset: -pensando- Beberé agua del bebedero.

Con ese pensamiento se dispone a irse.

?: Señorita Shimmer?

Se voltea, encontrando a una chica de la escuela, parece dudar un momento, pero al final la reconoce, era la chica a la que Sour había descubierto como creadora de ese blog en su contra.

Sunset: Tú eras… Susi…

Suri: Um, es Suri, Suri Polomare.

Sunset: Ah si, Suri.

Suri: Qué… qué hace aquí?

Sunset: Venía por una bebida, necesito azúcar cuando me ganan los nervios.

Suri: Pero… su pierna?

La menor mira a la pierna de la mayor, quien se pone nerviosa e intenta fingir, aunque… prontamente decide olvidarlo.

Sunset: Uf, mira Suri, la verdad… no me lastimé, lo fingí para salir del juego.

Suri: Oh…

Hay silencio, pero pronto Suri da una curiosa sonrisa.

Suri: Wow, no sabía… que usted podía ser capaz de un truco tan… sucio.

Sunset se muestra algo alterada por esa frase.

Sunset: Ah, no es que… quisiera… es que Cinch-

Suri: No, no. Está muy bien. Yo también suelo jugar un poco sucio en la escuela, no es fácil lidiar con los estudiantes mayores.

La sonrisa de Suri, es un tanto maliciosa.

Sunset: … claro…

Suri: Je je, la señorita Shimmer tiene un lado, "malo". Es interesante

Una mirada atrevida, una sonrisa casi… siniestra, adornada con una mano en su mejilla…

 _Era una vista totalmente opuesta a esa chica que estuvo llorando cuando la… atraparon…?_

 _Entre más la ve, más se pregunta Sunset si esa escena podría haber sido actuada… pero no, no podía ser… su llanto parecía muy sincero, una persona no podría fingir de esa forma._

… _verdad…?_

Suri: Dijo que buscaba algo de beber?

La pregunta la saca de sus pensamientos.

Sunset: Eh? Ah, ah si… pero… temo que dejé mi dinero con mi ropa…

Suri: Oh, permítame por favor.

Sin decir nada la joven saca su monedero, introduce el dinero y pronto la máquina le entrega una lata de soda. La cual toma y con una sonrisa, una normal, extiende a Sunset.

Suri: Aquí tiene.

Sunset: Hay… no podría…

Suri: Por favor. Insisto.

Le extiende un poco más la lata, al final, con una sonrisa apenada, la acepta.

Sunset: Gracias. No hacia falta.

Suri no dice nada, pero le sonríe de forma sincera.

 _Eso era un sonrojo…?_

Aún apenada Sunset abre la lata y bebe un trago.

Sunset: Ah… mejor.

Suri: Señorita Shimmer.

Sunset: Mh?

Suri: Dijo que se sentía nerviosa. Le ocurre algo?

 _Sunset no estaba segura si la preocupación en su voz era real, esta chica parecía impredecible._

Sunset: Um, no es nada solo… me siento mal la competencia.

Suri: La competencia?

Tras otro trago de soda Sunset se toma un momento para hablar.

Sunset: Este juego, se ve que es importante para Indigo y el equipo, y creo… que para la escuela en general y… no les va muy bien…

Suri: … si… Trottingham es más fuerte de lo que creíamos…

La joven baja la mirada levemente. Sunset suspira, con culpa.

Sunset: Si tan solo… no hubiera estado en el equipo…

Suri alza la mirada intrigada.

Suri: … a que se refiere?

Sunset: … me metieron al equipo en el último momento, apenas tuve tiempo para aprender jugadas, si hubieran puesto a alguien con más experiencia, y mejor entrenamiento, ahora quizás tendrían más ventaja.

Suri: No se infravalore así. Usted jugó estupendamente.

Sunset: Gracias, pero no estoy al nivel, es obvio que todos allí son mejores que yo.

Suri: No es cierto!

El grito casi hace a Sunset derramar su soda al querer darle un sorbo.

Suri: Usted es asombrosa! Aún si fue poco tiempo, pudo ponerse al nivel de todos! Y pudo hacer frente a un enemigo como Trottingham quien es más fuerte de lo que todos esperábamos.

Sunset: … yo solo jugué de apoyo, no hice nada especial.

Suri: Se equivoca!

De nuevo, el grito por poco la hace tirar su soda.

Suri: Yo la vi jugar! Pudo burlar a Trottingham y mantener el ritmo de nuestro equipo. No diga que los demás son mejores! Usted es tan buena como ellos!

Sunset: … pero…

Suri: Usted es inteligente fuerte y muy hermosa, es una persona impresionante y capaz de todo!

Tales alagos la hacen sonrojarse, intenta tragar su pena con un trago de soda.

Suri: Y también…

La mirada de Suri se vuelve melancólica. Sunset la ve curiosa.

 _Se parecía a la mirada que tuvo aquel día…_

Suri: cuando las demás me acusaron por lo del blog… solo usted me creyó… yo… no hubiera creído que alguien pudiera defenderme…

Sunset permaneció en silencio por un momento, sin saber que decir…

 _En definitiva esta chica era extraña, ahora si se mostraba como aquella chica que vio llorando._

Sunset: … era lo correcto.

 _No sabía que más podía decir. Era lo único que tenía para explicarse._

Suri: Usted es noble y bondadosa, y por todo eso la admiro señorita Shimmer.

Juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, sus ojos parecen brillar mientras sonríe a la ex equina. Quien tiene problemas para procesar la escena.

Sunset: Yo… yo… gracias… eso es, lindo…

Suri: Usted puede hacerlo todo señorita Shimmer, yo se que si.

Sunset: Je, gracias.

Mira hacia abajo, sonriendo por el buen ánimo. Da un trago mas a su soda, y luego entrega la lata a la chica.

Sunset: Gracias Suri. Por la soda y, por todo.

Suri solo le sonríe tiernamente, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sunset le sonríe, y luego vuelve la mirada al campo.

Sunset: Vamos antes de que el juego termine.

Suri: Ah si, um… iré en un momento, usted adelántese, tal vez la necesiten para jugar.

Sunset: Je, dudo que pase.

Se despiden con una sonrisa, y Sunset camina devuelta al campo.

Suri la ve alejarse, levemente gira los ojos a la lata de soda en sus manos, la agita un poco, se da cuenta que aún tiene algo de líquido.

Levanta la mirada, Sunset ya está algo alejada. Vuelve a ver la lata… siente sus manos temblar levemente… sus mejillas se forman rojas, da un trago duro… se pone muy nerviosa…

… con las piernas temblando, lentamente, acerca la lata a sus labios, su sonrojo aumenta, oye su propio corazón latir con fuerza… separa sus labios… esta por beber…

?: Suri! Ahí estás!

El llamado la sobresalta y la hace gritar, y tirar la lata. Para cuando reacciona ve la lata en el suelo, y lo que le quedaba dentro, derramado…

Con ojos abiertos queda pasmada ante la vista, al punto que casi no nota a la chica de piel suave y cabello celestino que se le acerca por detrás.

Chica: Suri, te estaba buscando, el juego casi acaba, no vas a ver el final?

Suri tiembla viendo la soda derramada y pronto empieza a gruñir.

Suri: Grrr MALDITA SEA COCO!

La chica retrocede ante su grito.

Coco: Eh… qué sucede…?

Suri: Siempre arruinas todo!

Las lagrimas de Suri se dejan ver, quien sabe si son de dolor, o de rabia.

* * *

Sunset se regresa a los vestidores del lugar, su actuación de pierna dolida se rompe al instante que ve a casi todo el equipo dentro, y a Indigo sentada en una de los asientos del lugar, con la pierna flexiona sobre este agarrándose el tobillo.

Sunset: Indigo!

Presurosa se acerca.

Indigo: Sunset, me preguntaba donde andabas.

Sunset: Qué te sucedió?

Indigo: Un sujeto de Trottingham me pateó el tobillo cuando quiso quitarme la pelota.

La revelación deja sorprendida y preocupada a la ex equina.

Índigo: Descuida, no es serio.

Chica: Quizás no sea serio, pero no podrás volver al juego.

Comenta una jugadora viendo el leve moretón en el tobillo de la capitana.

Indigo: Tonterías, aún puedo jugar.

Queriendo probarlo se levanta, pero solo aguanta unos segundos antes que el dolor en su tobillo la haga casi caer, siendo sujeta por dos jugadores quienes la vuelven a sentar.

Chico: Tiene razón capitana, así no puede jugar.

Indigo: Y entonces que sugieren? No tenemos más suplentes, los cambiamos a todos para mantener al equipo con energía.

Chica: Solo quedan unos minutos de juego, seguro alguien podrá al menos mantenerse en pie.

Otra jugadora ve hacia Sunset, a su pierna, y luego habla.

Chica: Que hay de ti Shimmer.

Sunset: Eh?

Chica: Parece que tu pierna está mejor.

La frase y mirada claramente acusadora asustan un poco a la pelifuego.

Sunset: Ab… ab… er…

Indigo: No, déjenla. Solo denme algo de hielo y algo con que vendarme. Se que puedo ir al campo.

Nadie se ve seguro de la situación, ni siquiera Sunset.

Cerrandonlos ojos piensa un momento, y se decide.

Sunset: Lo haré.

Eso sorprende a más de uno, incluidas Indigo, y Lighting quien estaba un poco alejada.

Sunset: Tomaré el cambio. Mi pierna, si está mejor, y… son solo unos minutos. Jugaré.

Indigo mira a Sunset un momento, antes de sonreír.

* * *

Los jugadores de Crystal se disponen a ir al campo, con ayuda de la chica que antes estaba en la meta, Indigo se acerca.

Indigo: Bien escuchen, no tenemos tiempo, solo podemos hacer una jugada más, intentaremos dominó relámpago.

Chico: Am… si ofender capitana pero… Trottingham ha estado sobre Lighting desde que empezó la segunda mitad. No la dejan hacer nada.

La chica rubia gruñe molesta ante el recordatorio.

Indigo: Lo se, pero ese sujeto en la meta, no se si sea extraterrestre o hizo un ritual pagano, pero no parece humano. Solo Lighting tiene la fuerza de tiro para hacerle frente.

Inseguridad, se nota de sobra, pero es la decisión de la capitana y nadie parece querer discutirla.

* * *

Los jugadores avanzan hacia el campo, Sunset, como acostumbra se queda hasta la ultima línea. Nota a Lighting ponerse a su lado.

La rubia no la mira, pero le habla en un tono… extraño.

Lighting: … Shimmer.

Se voltea a verla, ella no lo hace, pero sigue hablando.

Lighting: Sabes que este juego es importante para la escuela, verdad?

Sunset: … si, me doy cuenta…

Lighting: … dime, es esto importante para ti?

Le sorprende un poco la pregunta, al no poder contestarla solo mira hacia abajo.

Lighting: … nos hemos preparado mucho para esto. Y está en juego, nuestro orgullo, y nuestra reputación. … dime Shimmer, puedo contar contigo?

Sus ojos naranjas miran fijamente a los esmeralda de Sunset, sin una emoción particular, más que la decisión. Sunset al devolverle la mirada, no muestra duda, antes de asentir, en respuesta a la pregunta.

Ninguna dice más, ambas salen al campo.

* * *

Anunciador: A solo escasos minutos del final…! Ambos equipos, siguen sin poder lograr una anotación! Será que esto termine como un empate a nada?! Crystal vuelve al campo luego de la perdida de nada más ni menos que su propia capitana! Tendrán alguna estrategia para derrotar a Trottingham?! O será este último quien voltee la tortilla y obtenga el triunfo?!

Cheese: Oh! Me gustan las tortillas! En especial con jarabe de maple.

Anunciador: Cómo entraste aquí otra vez?!

Cheese: La puerta sigue abierta.

* * *

Con los estudiantes del lugar ansiosos, unos… más que otros… por el desenlace, al igual que los maestros, y los directivos, todas las miradas van al campo.

El marcador nuestra que hay poco más de 3 minutos para el final del juego.

Ambos equipos están listos… el referí se prepara… la pelota está en su posición…

Sunset respira profundo, parece prepararse…

Su equipo de porristas, al verla de nuevo en el campo empiezan a animarla. Sonata parece querer levantar su blusa, pero Twilight la detiene, y la regaña…

… finalmente se oye el silbato y el tiempo vuelve a correr.

Crystal y Trottingham se disputan el dominio del balón, por unos segundos este pasa de un control a otro, hasta ser el último quien consigue tomarlo.

Crystal se lanza ferozmente a defender, Trottingham siente esa presión, y empieza a enviar pase tras pase para avanzar.

Sunset hace un esfuerzo, consigue robar la pelota y pasarla a un compañero, mas prontamente se ve detenido por dos adversarios. Al no poder avanzar, hace una jugada sorpresa, dispara hacia la meta de Crystal, el joven que la protege ve el tiro y con un salto y una voltereta, atrapa la pelota, y sin perder un segundo la lanza hacia el compañero más próximo.

* * *

Indigo: vamos, Dominó Relámpago.

Comenta como queriendo hablar a todo el equipo.

* * *

La maniobra logra despistar a Trottingham pero prontamente se rearma y busca el contraataque.

El marcador marca poco más de dos minutos, cuando Crystal empieza la táctica, pasando la pelota hacia adelante en un orden particular.

Jugador: Es la jugada de antes, defiendan! Si no podemos ganar no caeremos en la derrota!

Ordena presuroso, quien aparentemente es el capitán de Trottingham.

Cuando Sunset recibe el pase es prontamente rodeada por tres jugadores, sujeta el balón bajo su pie y los observa. Su mente empieza a trabajar.

Ve cerca a su compañero, y ve a los tres adversarios, una serie de cálculos pasan por su cabeza.

Con un leve golpe hace elevarse la pelota, da una patada, y para sorpresa de todos, la hace pasar entra las piernas de uno de ellos, consiguiendo así darla a su compañero, igual sorprendido, pero sonriente.

En las gradas también había llegado la sorpresa tras ese movimientos, algunos alumnos de Crystal, superando esa indiferencia tan común empezaron a mostrar algunas sonrisas.

Incluso Trottingham no podían no emocionarse por tal jugada, aun siendo del oponente.

Sonata: Viva Sunset YAY!

Las porristas agitan a la par sus pompones a modo de ánimo y felicitación.

El jugador de Crystal empieza a correr, los tres que estaban con Sunset lo ven y corren a alcanzarlo.

Ella queda en su lugar, viendo en la distancia a Lighting Dust.

Sunset: -pensando- Depende de ti Lighting Dust.

* * *

Lighting Dust permanece impasible, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Siente el viento soplar, oye el suave tronido de las nubes al rozarse, respira el frío aire, y al abrir los ojos, ve el balón dirigirse justo hasta ella.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, lo ve acercarse, se gira sobre si misma, avanzando, y usando si rodilla para detenerlo y dejarlo a sus pies, emprendiendo así la carrera hacia la meta de Trottingham.

Comentarista: Crystal tiene el control! Y la oportunidad de darle un giro de 180 a este juego! Podrá hacer lo que hasta ahora ha sido imposible?!

Cheese: Deshuesado piensa que estos últimos 98 segundos son super emocionantes.

Comentarista: Alguien puede quitarme a este muchacho de aquí?!

Lighting corre veloz, un par de jugadores la intentan detener, ella los evade con facilidad. La meta queda a su vista, cada vez mas cerca… y es cuando vuelven a hacerlo

Tres jugadores de Trottingham se ponen frente a ella, bloqueando su avance. Pronto ve que tiene también uno a cada lado… no tiene como avanzar…

Comentarista: Uuuuhh! Crystal tenía la delantera! Pero Trottingham parece haberle puesto un muro en solo segundos… que hará Crystal?!

Con menos de un minuto para el final, todos los ojos van a Lighting… estudiantes, maestros, la decana y más que nada, la directora…

* * *

Lighting permanece inmóvil, con firme dominio en la pelota, pero sin poder moverse. Tras lo sentido como una eternidad, extiende su pierna, se prepara para patear, quienes la rodean se preparan para detener el tiro, en la meta, su guardián también está atento, con una confiada sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Lighting patea, envía la pelota alto, muy alto en el aire. Algunos de Trottingham al verlo se disponen a saltar, pero Lighting…

Lighting: Shimmer!

El grito sorprende a todos, más aún cuando se ve a Sunser corriendo hacia Lighting.

Da un gran salto, Lighting junta sus manos, atrapa el pie de Sunset, de inmediato, ella siente cono si una corriente de electricidad atravesara su pierna… con un fuerte esfuerzo, la deportista impulsa a la ex equina hacia el aire, por encima de los demás.

Nadie alcanza a comprender lo que están viendo… y eso se nota en sus expresiones…

Anunciador: … Que… es… ESTOOOOOOOOO?!

Con la pelota cayendo, y ella subiendo, Sunset inclina levemente su cuerpo… su pierna la cual siente una corriente eléctrica rodearla, casi parece… empezar a arder…

De un solo movimiento asesta una patada… y la pelota sale disparada a una velocidad descomunal hacia la meta…

El campo lúgubre a causa del clima, es atravesado por una ráfaga de fuego, que impacta contra el guardián de la meta…

Él sujeta la pelota con su torso, y la rodea en sus brazos para detenerla, pero no se detiene… gira velozmente en contra de él, el humo se ve salir de su cuerpo por las llamas, se pueden ver choques de electricidad estática cubrirle todo el cuerpo.

Todos los ojos atentos a esa visión… mientras el reloj sigue corriendo…

Él, acaba cediendo, y es lanzado hacia atrás, impactando, y rompiendo la red de la meta…

…

Hay silencio… todos lo ven a él en el suelo… su gorra había salido volando, mostrando su cabello victima de la electricidad, la pelota cayó desde su pecho, mostrando su uniforme destrozado, su torso cubierto de hollín. Una clase de libro salió volando desde él también…

"El secreto del Deporte: Por Iron Will"

Se ve en la portada junto a la imagen de un hombre robusto, exhibiendo su musculatura con una mirada llena de confianza.

Presentador: ... Es-Es-Es… ANOTACIOOOOOOOOOOOON! Crystal anotaaaaaaa!

El tiempo llega a 0… y se oye el silbato final.

Nadie reacciona al momento, mas pronto, todos en las gradas ven hacia el marcador…

Crystal: 1 – Trottingham: 0

Todos los jóvenes de Ceystal están aún asombrados, pero lentamente se van animando, y estallan en gritos de alegría.

Presentador: Crystal es el ganadooooooooooor! La preparatoria Crystal gana!

Hay celebración en todo el campo, el equipo Crystal se reúnen y se abrazan, felicitándose mutuamente.

en las gradas, los alumnos de Trottingham permanece en silencio un momento, pero eventualmente, también sonríen, y empiezan a dar aplausos y felicitar al equipo ganador.

En el campo, los jugadores también felicitan a sus rivales, recibiendo, sorprendentemente, sonrisas amigables.

Cuando aquel tipo se recupera, ve la red rota, y la pelota junto a él, aunque frunce el ceño un momento, al final también sonríe. Ve a su libro, y lo toma.

En pleno campo, inclinada, y muy cansada, dando la espalda a la meta de Trottingham, Lighting Dust intenta recuperar el aliento…

Ve una mano extendida hacia ella, alza la mirada, y ve a Sunset, dándole una amable sonrisa.

Por un momento no responde, pero luego acepta la mano de la ex equina, quien la jala, y la ayuda a levantarse.

Ninguna habla, pero, sin soltar su mano, Sunset mantiene su sonrisa hacia Lighting, y ella, tras unos momentos, responde con la propia.

Antes de que alguna lo notara, se ven siendo cargadas por todos sus compañeros de equipo. En gesto de celebración, las lanzan y las atrapan una y otra vez.

Sunset no podía más que carcajearse.

Desde el campo, el equipo de porristas sigue dando vítores para la ex equina.

Sonara: Viva Sunsita YAY!

Lemon: Esa es nuestra chica!

Twilight: Sunset! Lo hiciste muy bien.

Entre subidas y caídas, Sunset dirige una sonrisa a sus amigas.

Desde el palco de maestros, estos también celebran el triunfo, aunque no tan activos como los jóvenes.

Cadence mantiene una gran sonrisa, especialmente, por la alegría que todos parecían tener.

Cadence: Lo lograron, ganaron, es maravilloso! Verdad, directora?

Cinch no sonríe, pero en su gesto serio, parece haber un dejo de satisfacción.

Cinch: En efecto Cadenza. Aunque he de decir, que con solo punto difícilmente podría considerarse un logro. Aún así, una victoria siempre cuenta.

Ajustando sus lentes, dirige la mirada a la chica cabello de fuego, actualmente yendo a los vestidores con sus compañeros.

* * *

Indigo: Vamos Shadow Boltz!

Jugadores: VAMOS!

Todo el equipo está reunido en los vestuarios, el buen animo perceptible en el ambiente.

Indigo: Wuju! La victoria es nuestra! Quienes son lo mejor?!

Jugadores: Preparatoria Crystal!

Indigo: Asi es! No mentiré, no fue fácil, pero una vez más, hemos mostrado nuestra superioridad. Y hay que felicitar, a las estrellas de la noche. SUNSET! LIGHTING! Un paso al frente!

Extiende su brazo en señal de presentación apuntando a ambas chicas que ahora yacen sentadas en la banca del lugar.

Lighting: Tengo las piernas más duras que tus tetas. No me pienso levantar.

Indigo: Que sepas que mis tetas están bien!

Sunset no pudo evitar una risa ante la "discusión" entre las dos.

Indigo: De cualquier forma, ustedes hicieron algo impresionante. Cuando planearon esa jugada?

Todos ven a ambas chicas, se muestran expectantes por la respuesta. La cual no llega al instante, tanto Sunset como Lighting parecen dudosas…

Lighting: No lo hicimos.

Claramente no es la respuesta que nadie esperaba. Sunset tampoco pudo dar más respuesta que un encogimiento de hombros.

Indigo: ... De acuerdo… como sea, da igual. El punto es que triunfamos.

Todos alzan e brazo en señal de festejo.

Indigo: Y esto amerita una celebración, el estilo Shadow Boltz.

La respuesta es un grito de júbilo compartido. Incluso Lighting se anima bastante. Sunset no comparte la emoción, pero si sonríe. Indigo al verla le habla.

Indigo: Hey Sunset no te cortes, que tú también vienes con nosotros.

Sunset: Eh?

Indigo: Eres parte del equipo, vendrás con nosotros para celebrar.

El resto parece estar de acuerdo. Lighting tampoco parece querer objetar.

Sunset: Um, yo, gracias… por la invitación pero… en realidad tengo planes…

Indigo: Vamos! Será divertido.

Sunset: De verdad, lo lamento, pero tengo un asunto que atender.

Lighting: Es eso? O no quieres andar con nosotros?

Sunset: No! No, es que…

 _No es que su concierto, o su banda fuera un secreto o algo parecido. Pero Sunset en verdad, VERDAD, quería evitar cualquier cosa que la pudiera hacer llamar la atención aún más._

… _era siquiera posible eso…?_

Evidentemente no puede NO decir lo que sucede…

Solo suspira…

Sunset: bueno, tengo un… una especie de concierto…

La respuesta deja intrigados a todos, e interesado a más de uno.

Indigo: Tú tocas?

Sunset: … guitarra… y pues… estoy en esta… algo como una banda… y-

Indigo: No se diga más!

La interrumpe de repente y sonríe a todo el equipo.

Indigo: Cambio de planes chicos! Sunset nos guiará esta noche!

Una exclamación de emoción se comparte.

Sunset: Espera, QUE?!

* * *

…

Tras el juego, todos acordaron que necesitaban un aseo completo.

Sunset junto a las jugadoras femeninas, disfrutan del agua caliente de las duchas.

Con un suspiro, baja los hombros, relajándose. Pasa el jabón por su cuerpo dejando limpia su piel. Mientras cierra los ojos para lavar su cabello, no nota el momento en que Lighting Dust se pone a su lado, limpiándose a sí misma. Y se sorprende un poco cuando habla.

Lighting: Lo hiciste bien, supongo. Para ser una novata.

Se demora un poco, pero sonríe, conforme con el comentario.

Lighting tras enjabonar su cuerpo también procede a lavarse el bello.

Lighting: … supongo, que te debo agradecer. Aunque creo que hubiera podido ganar, sin tu ayuda.

Sunset no puede evitar rodar los ojos, pero mantiene una sonrisa divertida.

Lighting: pero resultaste más ayuda, que estorbo. Eso es algo.

 _Sunset no estaba segura, pero quería pensar que Lighting intentaba darle un cumplido._

De cualquier forma, solo podía reír y sonreír ante sus palabras.

Lighting: pero no te acostumbres, no tengo intensión de trabajar contigo de nuevo. No rebajaré mi nivel al tuyo.

Sunset: je je, está bien. De todas formas, no creo seguir en esto del deporte. No es lo mío.

Lighting: en eso sí estamos de acuerdo.

Un tenue silencio…

Lighting: por cierto, lindo lunar.

Su sonrisa burlona se ensancha cuando recibe un ataque usando el jabón como proyectil.

Lighting: oh si? Ya verás!

Así empieza una batalla de jabón, espuma y agua entre ambas, no faltan las risas que llaman la atención de todas las presentes.

Indigo se intriga y se acerca.

Intigo: oigan que hacen ustedes dos?

La única respuesta en un gran salpicón de agua directo a su cara.

Indigo: … esto, es, SPARTA!

Empieza una batalla campal en todo el baño, las risas y gritos no se hacen esperar mientras una a una todas en el lugar se unen a la lucha.

* * *

Al otro lado de la pared, a través de la ventilación, los jóvenes del equipo oyen los gritos y risas de sus compañeras femeninas.

Todos dirigen su atención a ese pequeño recuadro, en sus rostros la clara intriga por saber que ocurre tras el muro.

* * *

 **NOTA: Premio pa'l cap más largo del fic :v**

 **XD**

 **No pero en serio XP, no me esperaba que esto fuera tan largo, pero había tantas cosas que quería meter, pensé acortarlo, o dividirlo en dos caps, pero al final preferí dejarlo largo y ya, total.**

 **NOTA AHORA IMPORTANTE: Pos bien, en el siguiente cap veremos que tal les va a las Sunset Among Shadows en su primer concierto, además de algunas sorpresas más :)**

 **NOTA NO IMPORTANTE PERO DIVERTIDA: así que, ya lo he dicho, pero esta historia acabará pronto, y tengo, 2 preguntas para ustedes lectores queridos y queridas. PRIMERA! como creen y/o les gustaría que esto termine? Sunset conseguirá integrarse por completo a Crystal? y Canterlot se quedará sumido en su tristeza pa'siempre y x'siempre? Nuestra princesa favorita (bueno no, la mía es Luna) tendrá que aprender a vivir en nuestra sociedad hasta que el portal se abra solo? (Fenixyz dijiste dos preguntas y ya hiciste como 50) (CÁLLATE ES MI FIC Y MI NOTA Y HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME DE LA GANA!) en qué estaba? ... ah si! SEGUNDA! esto es más, como un concurso, por qué? por qué se me ocurrió y lo quiero hacer ja ja! digan y apuesten, cuantos caps más, creen que le queda a este fic. 2, 3, 17, 83 &1/2? :D :D :D El/los que acierten, o estén más cerca de acertar, ganará/n uno de tres premios! :DDDDD SI, tengo premios! en forma de fic o algo parecido a eso, pero premios! :D**

 **Así que eso gente bonita! espero les gustara el cap (pero qué este tipo que no se calla? e_e) si les gustó dejen un review que me gustan leer los reviews n_n (no, en serio me gusta, a veces los vuelvo a abrir y los leo cap a cap, me divierte :D)**

 **Nos leeremos pronto gente, los quiero y gracias por leer mis tonterías :D bye n_n/**


	37. Las Sunset Among Shadows

Las nubes habían tomado un descanso, dejando a la luna brillar tenuemente en el cielo.

En las calles, jóvenes aprovechan el momento, noche de viernes, para disfrutar de, pues, la juventud.

En un sitio, que solo puede ser descrito como club nocturno (a re se nota que no tengo ganas de trabajar XD) vemos a una serie de jóvenes entrar y salir, dispuestos a divertirse.

Entre tantos jóvenes, un cuarteto destaca del resto, debido a los instrumentos musicales que llevan consigo.

Lemon: Quién está lista para rockear!

Sonata: YAY!

Twilight: Um… si?

Sunset: Si tú lo dices.

La curiosa banda, conocida hace poco como las Sunset Among Shadows, están reunidas junto a la entrada de aquel club, en espera de… algo…

Sunset: Lemon me explicas de nuevo que hacemos aquí afuera?

Lemon: Esperamos a que mi colega nos de el aviso, ahí nos abrirá la puerta trasera, entramos tocamos y explotamos el lugar!

Sonata: SI! Me gusta hacer explotar cosas!

Twilight: Quiero y confío que la última parte sea una expresión.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando una voz llama a Sunset.

¿?: Hey Sunset!

La aludida voltea, sus compañeras igual, y ven a la capitana del club deportivo.

Indigo: Buena suerte, dennos un buen espectáculo si?

Una sonrisa y un guiño y la chica con googles se retira.

Lemon: Je je Sun-Shim eres increíble! Nos conseguiste un gran público

Sunset: Es solo el equipo, y solo vinieron para celebrar por el juego. Dudo que en verdad les importe que toquemos.

Sonata: uh! no son solo ellos! ellos les dijeron a algunos de la escuela y esos a otros y ahora hay muchos de la escuela que vinieron hoy aquí!

Lemon: si nmencionar que Indigo lo gritó a todo pulmón en el pasillo. Vamos a mostrarles a la escuela lo que es la buena música!

En ese momento suena el celular de Lemon, al sacarlo y verlo sonríe.

Lemon: Ahí está. Sunset Among Shadows, síganme!

Sonata: Yay!

Empiezan a caminar, Sunset queda un poco atrás.

Sunset: Aún cuestiono ese nombre…

Twilight deja salir una risilla ante el comentario.

* * *

Las cuatro van hacia el callejón junto al club. Pese a ser un callejón se lo nota iluminado, y no demasiado sucio.

Lemon da un par de toques a ritmo en la puerta de acero del lugar, y segundos después esta se abre, mostrando a…

Lemon: Chicas, les presento a un amigo, él es…

Las tres miran detenidamente al joven de alrededor de 20 años, vestido con una camisa azul, y alborotado cabello negro.

Lemon: Fenixyz!

El joven saluda sonriente a todas.

Fenixyz: Hola! Gusto en conocerlas. -habla a tu pantalla- Que tal que me metí a la fuerza en el fic? Eso!

Lemon: Hey F! Que cuentas?

Fenixyz: Que gusto Lem, me alegra que tú y tus amigas llegaran, vengan pasen.

Se hace a un lado para dejarlas entrar. Sunset es la última, y queda un momento mirando al joven.

Sunset: Oye, nos hemos… visto?

Fenixyz: Nop, en lo absoluto. Y que sepas, que si no tengo novia es porque no quiero, no porque no pueda.

Sunset: … qué?

* * *

Unos tantos minutos después, las cuatro esperan detrás de alguna clase de escenario del club. Diferentes emociones se perciben en cada una.

Sonata: que emoción! No he cantado en público así desde la batalla de bandas! … um… no vendrán un grupo de chicas mágicas a opacarnos y usar su magia buena para destrozarnos y evitar que podamos volver a tocar… verdad?

Las tres miran curiosas a su zompañera peliazul.

Lemon: nah! No pasará.

Sunset: lo veo, poco probable.

Twilight: … Sonata, de casualidad sufres de algún trastorno, psicológico?

Sonata: um, bueno en el sido XII dijeron que mi cabeza había sido contaminada por el diablo.

Twilight: … eso pensé…

Fenixyz abre la puerta del lugar y sonríe.

Fenixyz: doncellas, tienen visitas.

Se hace a un lado dejando pasar tres caras conocidas.

Sonata: Arie! Adie!

Corre hacia sus hermanas y las abraza, aunque Aria intenta apartarse.

Sonata: si vinieron!

Adagio: bueno, queríamos verte volver a las andadas.

Aria: solo no hagas el ridículo, estarás sola pero sigues siendo nuestra hermana, si haces algo bobo nos dejarás mal a nosotras.

Sonata se aparta y mira algo lamentada a sus hermanas.

Sonata: … la verdad… me siento rara… será la primera vez que cante sin ustedes…

Baja la mirada, parece ponerse triste.

Sonata: … no será lo mismo…

La mano de su hermana y líder le da una palmaditas en la cabeza.

Adagio: hey, esta noche no es para que te pongas a llorar.

Aria: si, nos harás quedar mal si lloras frente al público.

Adagio: no estaremos en el escenario, pero estaremos al tanto de ti desde el público. La verdad, tengo ansias de ver que puedes hacer.

Las palabras de la mayor hacen a la más joven conmoverse, se nota en el brillo de sus ojos.

Aria: eres una Dazzling, el canto y el espectáculo es lo nuestro, así que déjate de tonterías, entretener al público es pan comido, incluso para ti.

Su voz no muestra afecto, ni mucho interés, pero igual hacen a la menor del grupo sollozar y sonreír. Y abrazarlas de nuevo, con más fuerza.

Sonata: LAS AMO!

Esta vez ambas intentan apartarse del fuerte abrazo, sin mucho resultado.

Sunny: bueno, eso es tierno.

Comenta la tercera persona que entró mientras se acerca a la banda con una bolsa de compras en sus manos.

Sunny: qué tal están? Listas para tocar?

Lemon: y vaya que si! Hemos practicado toda la semana y vamos a hacer explotar este lugar!

Twilight: am… alguien me dice de nuevo… cuantas personas hay afuera…?

Fenixyz: yo diría que cerca de trecientas, contando el público que ustedes trajeron. Tenemos el lugar lleno.

Twilight: … eso pensé.

Nadie supo en que momento lo hizo, pero de pronto Twilight estaba recostada debajo de una mesa del lugar, en posición fetal temblando y con una mirada de puro miedo.

Sunset: y aquí, vamos de nuevo…

Se acerca y se inclina para acercarse a su amiga.

Sunset: Vamos Twi, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Twilight: Trecientas… son trecientas personas… seiscientos ojos… probabilidades de personas accidentadas en un órgano ocular… 30%... Calculando… el mínimo son 420 ojos… 420…

Dice todo aquello aún temblando. Sunset no parece saber si reír o gemir ante su reacción. Mezcla ambos.

Termina por agarrar y jalar a la chica, acunarla en sus brazos y mecerla cual niña pequeña.

Sunset: Ya, ya, Twily todo está bien.

Twilight: Mucha gente…

Sunset: Hey mírame.

La toma de la barbilla y le levanta el rostro para verla a los ojos y sonreírle.

Sunset: Estarás bien. Mira, has ensayado mucho toda la semana. Te has vuelto excelente con las teclas, lo lograrás, y si no… bueno, todas estaremos ahí, así que si hacemos el ridículo, lo haremos juntas.

Twilight parece aún insegura, aunque pronto sonríe.

Sunny: bueno, eres buena con las criaturas sensibles. Si tenemos hijos se que serás buena madre.

La frase deja confusas a ambas chicas, quienes se levantan.

Sunset: hijos? solo hemos salido una vez.

Sunny: lo se, pero nunca paso por algo ningún detalle importante.

Sunset: … ajá… recuérdame no compartir dormitorio con ella.

Susurra eso último a Twilight, quien no puede más que parpadear.

Fenixyz apartado del resto mira a todos, y pone una mano en su mentón.

Fenixyz: siento que se me olvida, algo… -tic tac tic tac-

Se aparece una bombilla sobre su cabeza, levanta la mirada y la ve apagada. Tras unos segundos la toma, la agita junto a su oreja oyendo su tintineo. La mira, luego la arroja sobre su hombro, saca una nueva de su caja, la pone sobre su cabeza, y esta se enciende.

Fenixyz: ah si!

Saca una pequeña laptop, y escribe algo en ella.

Hay un leve toque a la puerta, quien toco abre, y Flash se aparece en escena.

Flash: hola, um, llego tarde?

Fenixyz guarda la pequeña laptop.

Fenixyz: hace rato no muestro a Flash, le hacía falta un cameo.

Habla para sí mismo sonriendo, aunque esa sonrisa se borra cuando nota que Aria se queda viéndolo curiosa.

Fenixyz: oye no se supone que me veas mientras hago mi trabajo!

La sirena solo levanta una ceja.

Sunset: Flash! Que gusto verte.

Va y recibe al joven con un abrazo, él se sorprende, pero no duda en corresponder. Rompen el abrazo y se sonríen.

Sunset: no esperaba que vinieras.

Flash: bueno, me dijeron que actuarían y… me pareció que sería divertido.

Sonata: Flashitoooooooooo!

La sirena de cabello azul corre y da un salto hacia el joven terminando en un abrazo que casi lo hace caer de espaldas.

Flash: wah… ah… hola, uh… ah, Serenata…?

Sonata: Sonata.

Flash: si, sabía que era algo de música…

La sirena sonriente abraza al joven con fuerza, para cierto dolor de este.

Sunset no puede evitar una risa ante la escena.

Sunny se acerca y mira con detenimiento al chico, lo que pone curioso, quizás algo incómodo al peliazul. Sunny no parece notarlo, solo sonríe mientras habla a Sunset.

Sunny: Sunset cariño, nos presentas?

Sunset: je, claro. Sunny, él es Flash Sentry, un ex compañero de Canterlot. Flash, ella es Sunny Flare, mi… … una… com… pañera…? … actual, de Crystal.

Sunny: un placer conocerte querdio.

Flash por fin logra liberarse del abrazo de la cantante y estrecha la mano de Sunny.

Flash: un placer Sunny Flare.

Lemon que había estado en silencio, repenticamente se déjà caer en la espalda de Sunset obligando a esta a poner firmeza en sus pies para no caer.

Lemon: hey Sun-Shim! No me dirás que él es tu novio, o si?

 _Sunset no estaba segura si la pregunta era seria, u otra clase de burla de parte de ella._

Sunset: … pues de hecho… fuimos novios una vez. Pero cosas pasaron y… en fin. Somos amigos, Flash es un gran amigo.

Flash quedó callado ante la respuesta de Sunset…

Sunny: mh, bueno, se nota que tienes buen gusto Sunset. Bien parecido, alto, denota que cuida su físico también.

Flash: eh, yo…

Sunset: también toca guitarra y tiene un buen auto.

Siente a Lemon poner más peso en sí misma.

Lemon: nice! Por qué lo dejaste ir?

Sunset: es una parte de mi pasado… de la que prefiero no hablar… podrías quitarte…?

La chica de melena verde hace caso al pedido y se pone de pie, permitiendo a la ex equestre respirar.

Fenixyz: Bien creo que con eso cubro esta escena. Ajam, bueno, Sunset Among Shadows, prepárense, saldrán en poco tiempo.

Lemon: De acuerdo chicas! Espero trajeran un traje llamativo como les dije.

Sonata: Si señora!

Exclama con emoción levantando su mochila azulada. Sunset igual sujeta el agarre se su propia mochila, mientras Twilight mira su bolso colgando en su hombro.

Adagio: Bueno, nosotras vamos a esperar del otro lado. Hey chico príncipe, vienes con nosotras?

Flash: Eh? Ah yo? Ah, claro.

Sonríe, aunque luego susurra a Sunset.

Flash: Es seguro verdad?

La sonrisa divertida de la chica no se hace esperar, y asiente en respuesta.

Ambas sirenas se dirigen a la salida.

Aria: No lo arruines Sonata.

Sonata: No lo haré! Las quiero!

Salen acompañadas por el joven guitarrista, quien da un último saludo a todas.

Sunny: También me retiro, pero antes.

Extiende la bolsa que trae hacia la ex equina.

Sunny: Un pequeño regalo.

Sunset: Eh? Para mí? Je, no debiste molestarte.

Sunny: Molestia? Por favor. Úsalo ahora, seguro te queda de maravilla. Y para la suerte…

Para sorpresa de Sunset, Sunny toma su mentón, y le hace girar un poco la cabeza, para dar un beso en su mejilla.

Sunny: Éxito a todas.

Dicho eso se retira. Lemon empieza a reír un tanto burlona.

Lemon: Je je Sun-Shim. Eres toda una casanova.

Sunset: Yo no hice nada.

Solo hay risas de parte de Lemon. Sonata parece confusa, pero su espíritu alegre no evita contagiarse esa risa. Sunset solo rueda los ojos.

* * *

Toman turnos para cambiarse en el baño para empleados.

Sonata había traído el atuendo que usó durante la final de la batalla de las bandas, parecía feliz de usarlo de nuevo.

(mixiepie deviantart com/art/Rainbow-Rocks-Sonata-Dusk-485098497) (solo pongan puntitos en los espacios)

Lemon Zest se había colocado unos pantaloncillos en extremo cortos, una playera sin mangas rosa con dibujos de flores, y una chamarra negra, también sin mangas. También recogió su cabello en una clase de coleta ondulada hacia el lado.

(xebck deviantart com/art/AU-Lemon-Zest-redesign-584895896) (lo mismo)

Fue un poco sorpresa para todas, al ver a Twilight con unas botas adornadas con su símbolo, pantalones negros, y una camiseta celeste con curiosos diseños, semejantes a circuitos digitales.

(ar pinterest com/pin/390265123950243192/) (igual)

Lemon: ... wow Twi-Spark. Ni en un concierto puedes evitar verte algo nerd.

Sonata ríe ante el comentario.

Twilight: um... qué tiene...? ... es música electrónica son... circuitos... electrónicos...

Sunset da un risilla y luego le frota un hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sunset: te ves adorable.

El cumplido la hace sonrojarse.

Twilight: a-adorable...? eso es-... eso es bueno?

Sunset solo puede sonreír.

Lemon: bien Sun-Shim! Te esperamos, muéstranos tus trapos.

Sonríe y va hacia el baño llevando su mochila y la bolsa que Sunny l e había dado.

* * *

 _La verdad sea dicha, Sunset no tenía idea de que clase de ropa debería de haber traído para una ocasión así._

…

 _Tirando la vista atrás, en cualquier presentación o evento, siempre sería Rarity quien le daría algún atuendo hecho para la ocasión…_

… _para el resto, y como ya se ha dicho en alguna ocasión anterior… Sunset no tenía mucha ropa, "destacable"._

 _De alguna forma, había decidido llevar la ropa que solía usar en sus días oscuros. Después de todo, esa ropa la hacía ver, algo agresiva, casi rebelde. Y Lemon había pedido algo llamativo para un concierto de rock._

Se mira al espejo un momento.

 _Había sido tiempo desde que usó esa ropa, se sentía extraña, aunque en parte... nostálgica._

Luego de verse por un minuto, gira los ojos y ve la bolsa que le dio Sunny Flare. Curiosa la toma, y ve su interior, se sorprende, pero sonríe al ver lo que hay dentro.

* * *

Sunset sale del cuarto de baño, y sorprende un poco a sus compañeras, debido a la chaqueta color blanco que ahora lleva puesta.

Lemon: hey, nice look Sun-Shim.

Sonata: Sunsita te ves super!

Sonríe ante sus cumplidos, ve a Twilight quien le sonríe y asiente, en acuerdo a sus palabras.

Mira hacia sí misma, ajusta la chaqueta y gira sonríe algo dudosa.

Sunset: ustedes creen? la verdad, no estoy segura que sea mi estilo.

Lemon: es completamente tu estilo!

Solo puede sonreír mientras recordaba el día en el centro comercial con Sunny, cuando vio esta chaqueta.

Sunset: gracias Sunny.

* * *

En el club, se puede ver varios jóvenes en la pista de baile, a los costados se notan pasillos con mesas donde puede uno sentarse y descansar. Hay en una esquina del lugar una barra donde pueden comprarse bebidas y algunos alimentos.

En un par de mesas del sitio, Indigo y el equipo deportivo están sentados, distribuidos en tres mesas conjuntas, disfrutando cada mesa de una pizza de gran tamaño recién hecha.

Indigo: pizza de la victoria!

Dicho eso se devora la rebanada casi entera dejando solo un trozo.

Chica: es extraño que Lighting Dust no viniera, por lo general no se pierde una noche de pizza y bailes.

Comenta una de las chicas que conforma el equipo.

Indigo: dijo que tenía que atender un asunto, de no se que con no dijo quien.

Dijo antes de tragar su bocado.

Indigo: en fin, me quedo con su parte.

Con eso toma otra rebanada y se termina lo que dejó de la primera antes de comer la segunda.

No muy lejos se puede ver a las ex sirenas, el chico guitarrista y la dama de Crystal, aparentemente buscando un sitio.

Indigo las ve desde lejos.

Indigo: hey! Sunny Flare!

La dama oye el llamado y voltea, sus acompañantes hacen igual.

Los cuatro se acercan a la mesa y son saludados por la chica de googles.

Indigo: quienes son?

Sunny: conocidos de Sunset, él es Flash Sentry.

Flash: hola, un placer.

Sunny: en cuanto a ellas, temo que no hemos sido presentadas cordialmente.

Todos miran hacia las hermanas. Ellas guardan silencio, hasta decidir presentarse.

Adagio: Adagio Dazzle.

Aria: … Aria Blaze.

Indigo: yo soy Indigo Zap! Siéntense por aquí, supongo todas vienen a ver a Sunset y su banda tocar.

Adagio: De hecho, nosotras venimos por Sonata, es nuestra hermana.

Contesta mientras se adentra y se sienta en la mesa, seguida de Aria. Flash está por hacerlo, pero se detiene, y duda un momento viendo a las sirenas…

 _Sentarse junto a ellas dos..._

Se hace a un lado y con una sonrisa ofrece asiento a Sunny..

Flash: Ah, tú primero. Por favor.

Sunny: Que educado.

Le sonríe y se sienta, moviéndose un poco para dar sitio al chico. Quien sonríe y trata de mostrarse sereno.

Indino: Sonata es… la de azul no? … que extraño, parecen tener la misma edad pero…

Adagio: Solo lo parece, Sonata es la más pequeña.

La sirena de coletas no parece interesada en la conversación, prefiriendo tomar, sin molestarse en pedir permiso, una rebanada de pizza.

Indigo: Pediré más pizza, sírvanse.

Flash: Am, con permiso, gracias.

Toma una rebanada y da una mordida. Indigo se levanta y se retira para hacer el pedido.

Sunny: Mh, no tendrán algún plato, y cubiertos? No me gusta ensuciarme las uñas.

Aria: Cubiertos para una pizza? Sunset siempre elije amigas extrañas.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano sigue comiendo su pizza. Adagio la mira con cierto regaño, pero no dice nada y en su lugar, también toma una rebanada.

Flash: Am, iré a pedirlos.

Sunny: Oh por favor no te molestes.

Flash: No, está bien. Además quiero pedir algo de beber. Um… tú, quieres algo?

Sunny: Bueno, no quisiera aprovecharme, pero si traes una botella de agua mineral te agradeceré.

Flash: Bien, um… y ustedes?

Habla a las sirenas quienes se sorprenden un poco cuando les pregunta. Demoran un segundo en contestar.

Aria: Soda de limon. … si bueno… si no te molesta.

Adagio: … lo que sea está bien. … y um, gracias.

El joven guitarrista sonríe, aunque algo nervioso.

Uno de los miembros de equipo le habla.

Chico: Oye, si vas para allá, puedes decirle a Indigo que traiga más bebidas aquí también?

Flash: Ah si, seguro, le diré.

Chico: Gracias amigo.

Él y los otros miembros presentes le dirigen una sonrisa agradecida, Flash responde a todas con la propia y se retira.

* * *

El escenario del club estaba cubierto por una cortina negra. Detrás de ella, las Sonset Among Shadows se preparan. Sunset ayuda a Lemon a conectar correctamente su bajo, Twilight parece ajustar su teclado, y Sonata entona un par de cánticos.

Las cuatro se sorprenden cuando ven a Fenixyz venir de espaldas, al parecer guiando a alguien.

Fenixyz: Muy bien van bien si, cuidado con el mono, eso es un poco más.

Más es la sorpresa de todas cuando un par de sujetos acomodan una batería completa.

Fenixyz: Gracias chicos, que dios se lo pague que yo difícil je je. Es broma el patrón les pagará.

Ambos se retiran y Fenixyz se pone detrás de la batería, acomoda su laptop en un banco cercano y nota que las chicas lo ven desconcertadas.

Lemon: Oye F, qué haces?

Fenixyz: Voy a tocar con ustedes.

Dice sonriendo naturalmente.

Lemon: … no sabía que tocabas la batería.

Antes de responder, él parece escribir algo en su laptop.

Fenixyz: Ahora si.

Su sonrisa crece, y el desconcierto de todas se mantiene.

Twilight: Pero tú… no sabes nuestra canción… o si…?

Fenixyz: Calma Sci-Twi, yo me arreglo.

Twilight: … Sci-Twi…?

Sunset parpadea de verdad confundida, pero al final sacude la cabeza y resta importancia al asunto yendo a preparar su guitarra.

Sunset: -pensando- solo deja ser Sunset, no intentes entender nada, te hará daño la salud.

Viendo que su, asignada "líder", no cuestiona la situación, las demás tampoco lo hacen.

Fenixyz las mira y luego a tu pantalla

Fenixyz: Bueno, tenía que hacer algo además de solo ser un cameo no?

Toca la batería el clásico "ba dum tsss"

* * *

Devuelta en el club, Indigo regresa a la mesa con una gran botella de soda en cada mano.

Indigo: Volví con bebidas, las pizzas tardaran un poco.

Se sienta y desliza las botellas por la mesa.

Flash llega detrás cargando varias cosas.

Flash: Lamento la demora, am a ver… um Sunny Flare, el plato y los cubiertos que querías

Usa una mano para pasarle las cosas mientras sujeta en resto con su otro brazo. La chica toma todo y le sonríe.

Sunny: Eres un encanto querido.

Flash: Je no es nada. Ah, tu agua mineral también.

Deja frente a ella un botella pequeña de agua. Luego toma dos latas de soda y extendiendo bastante el brazo las pasa a las sirenas.

Flash: Sus sodas, una de limon y la otra es naranja. Um… esta bien, verdad…?

Aria: Mientras esté fría.

Dice abriendo extendiendo su brazo y tomando la lata para al momento abrirla y dar un par de sorbos. Adagio toma de la naranja y asiente al chico a modo de agradecimiento.

Con eso él se sienta tomando su propia bebida.

Indigo: A que hora tocarán? Ya quiero oír lo que Sunset y su banda pueden hacer. Hey Sunny Flare! Tú las has oído?

Sunny: Temo que no he tenido el placer.

Indigo: Um, y tú Flash?

Flash: Eh? … ah bueno… no las he oído. Pero Sunset tenía una banda en Canterlot, y eran fabulosas.

Indigo: Genial! Empiecen a tocar!

Grita mirando a donde está el escenario aun tapado por las cortinas.

* * *

Fenixyz: Bueno es hora, listas chicas?

Todas toman su posición, estando Sonata al frente con el micrófono y el soporte de este, Lemon a un par de metros a su izquierda sujeta su bajo, entre ambas pero más atrás está Twilight tras su teclado, y en el lado derecho está Sunset. Fenixyz permanece bastante más atrás de todas.

Lemon: Ya rugiste!

Sonata: Que emoción!

Twilight: No estoy segura…

Fenixyz: Pues a darle!

Presiona unas teclas de su laptop y las cortinas comienzan a subir. Pronto las luces de colores y la música del ambiente del club las cubre. Notan a muchos en la pista bailando y otros tantos en varias zonas del lugar.

Al lado del escenario, se distingue la pista del DJ de la noche, quien al ver el escenario descubrirse, baja un poco la música y enciende las luces del mismo, consiguiendo que todos presten atención a las chicas de la banda. Y al metido entre ellas (XP)

Lemon se aproxima presurosa al micrófono y lo quita del soporte para hablar.

Lemon: Quien está listo para rockear?!

Su grito resuena por los altavoces del lugar, y la respuesta no tarda en llegar a modo de gritos emocionados.

Lemon: Somos Sunset Among Shadows! Y venimos aquí para hacer explotar este lugar!

De nuevo gritos de emoción de oyen por el lugar.

En las mesas, Indigo grita con gran emoción y sus compañeros la respaldan. Adagio y Aria no parecen compartir la emoción del resto, pero miran expectantes a su hermana.

Sunny: Sunset! Buena suerte querida!

Flash: Sunset animo! Tú igual Twilight!

Las cuatro ven desde el escenario, no demoran demasiado en encontrar a sus compañeros de escuela y las tres visitas que tienen en el lugar.

Lemon: Bien no perdamos más tiempo! Vamos a gozar!

De nuevo, gritos de emoción don lo que se oye.

Lemon regreso el micrófono a su lugar y vuelve presurosa a su sitio, y mira a toda la banda. Sonata parece querer explotar de alegría, Twilight se nota nerviosa, mueve sus dedos un poco para quitarse los temblores.

Las miradas de las tres van a Sunset, quien al verlas, solo puede suspirar.

Sunset: -pensando- Bien, empecemos y terminemos con esto…

Cierra los ojos y se toma unos segundos, y empieza a tocar.

(www youtube com/watch?v=sDxP0bQ6xKU&t=10s) (puntitos ;) )

La música sonando hace a todo el club guardar silencio y ver con buenas expectativas a la banda en el escenario.

Lentamente, las demás se van uniendo a Sunset en el instrumental. Sonata con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa se mantiene calma, y empieza a cantar.

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Dime si escuchas tú_**

 ** _Como el dolor se traga mi voz_**

 ** _Hacia la oscuridad_**

 ** _La pudo arrastrar_**

 ** _Si el mundo es así_**

 ** _No hay más nada que discutir_**

 ** _Pero mi destino no habrá_**

 ** _Igual de sucumbir_**

 ** _Me aplastó la impaciencia y quise abandonar_**

 ** _Sin antes haber visto_**

La sonrisa de Sonata deja ver su emoción al estar cantando.

Todos parecen ser atraídos por la canción, prontamente moviendo sus cabezas y pies al ritmo.

 ** _El cielo y colores de su infinidad_**

 ** _Gran error que fue!_**

Se aproximó Sunset al micrófono frente a ella para entonar el coro junto a la sirena.

 ** _Sonata y Sunset:_**

 ** _Comenzaré a pelear_**

 ** _Porque ya quiero arrancar_**

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Los remordimientos que aún_**

 ** _Latiendo en mí están_**

El animado ritmo hace a todos empezar a moverse con energía, una serie de un gritos de buen animo se hacen oír.

 ** _Sonata y Sunset:_**

 ** _Quien soy hoy buscará_**

 ** _Seguir sin tanto titubea_**

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Mi mañana solo de mis_**

 ** _Actos dependerá_**

 ** _Respuesta hallaré_**

 ** _Por siempre en mi ser_**

 ** _Lo sé…_**

El animo de los presentes se deja ver en sus bailes al ritmo de la música.

En sus mesas, el equipo deportivo también disfrutan el show.

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Tiempo en lamentación_**

 ** _Ya no iré de nuevo a perder_**

Indigo: Wuuu! Que son buenas eh?!

Todos en la mesa parecen de acuerdo.

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Nunca fue sin antes caer_**

 ** _En esa negación_**

Sin dejar de tocar, Sunset voltea para ver a sus compañeras.

 ** _Se que hay más por vivir_**

 ** _Para atrás no voy a mirar_**

La felicidad de Sonata mientras canta es prácticamente tangible.

 ** _No me puedo arrepentir_**

 ** _Tendré mi libertad_**

Lemon no se queda atrás, mientras toca, gran sonrisa, y un brillo en su rostro se ven reflejados.

 ** _Hasta ahora tu sombra y metas perseguí_**

 ** _Por ti aquí he llegado_**

Es Twilight quien en verdad la sorprende, la chica tan tímida e insegura, está tras su teclado, sonriente, tocando con ánimos.

 ** _Es hora que busque vía para mí_**

 ** _Se que fuerte soy_**

No hay rastros de miedo o duda, solo felicidad, mientras toca.

 ** _Sonata y Sunser:_**

 ** _Palabras que una vez_**

 ** _Dijiste me darán valor_**

 _Era extraño, se sentía… bien… se sentía feliz._

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _En mi corazón retumban_**

 ** _No las voy a olvidar_**

 _Habia olvidado este sentimiento, lo que sentía al tocar con personas que quería._

 ** _Sonata: Y Sunser:_**

 ** _Entiendo la razón_**

 ** _Por la que en esta tierra estoy_**

 _Se sentía bien, tocar música con amigas. Era algo… era… simplemente mágico._

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Fuiste tú quien a mi vida_**

 ** _Un propósito dio_**

El cuerpo de la cantante empieza a desprender un pequeño pero resaltable brillo. Sunset se sorprende. Y todos igual...

 _Eso era…_

 ** _Respuesta hallaré_**

Sonata se eleva en el aire, sus orejas, alas y cola emergen.

 ** _Por siempre en mi ser_**

 ** _LO SÉ!_**

Destellos de colores llenan todo el lugar, la sorpresa no se puede ocultar en nadie.

Lemon sonríe ampliamente cuando sus orejas cambian, su cabello se extiende en una cola y un par de alas salen en su espalda. También Twilight sufre el cambio en sus orejas y cabello, y aunque sorprendida, no deja de sonreír.

Viéndolo todo, Sunset no puede sino contagiarse las sonrisas, y con una pasión ardiente sigue tocando.

Sus orejas y su cola emergen igual, y a medida que sigue la melodía su cuerpo se va cubriendo de intensas llamas, y poco a poco se despliegan por el aire.

Nadie presente siente miedo, no, en su lugar están atrapados por lo increíble de la visión.

La chaqueta blanca de Sunset parece cambiar de color, como si llamas de colores se desplazaran por su tela.

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Y mas obvio no lo es…_**

 ** _Junto a ti los días de felicidad_**

Todo el público está sorprendido, maravillado.

 _ **Muy lejos aun están…**_

Lemon se eleva usando sus alas, sonriente y mirando a todos.

 ** _De llegar a terminar_**

 ** _Eso es…_**

Las cuatro se ven entre si, llenas de gozo.

 ** _Verdad!_**

Una explosión de luz y colores cubre a todos alrededor.

 ** _Sonata y Sunset:_**

 ** _Comenzaré a pelear_**

 ** _Porque ya quiero arrancar_**

A este punto, ellas cuatro, y todos en el club se unieron a la canción.

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Los remordimientos que aún_**

 ** _Latiendo en mí están_**

 ** _Sonata y Sunset:_**

 ** _Quien soy hoy buscará_**

 ** _Seguir sin tanto titubear_**

 ** _Sonata:_**

 ** _Mi mañana solo de mis_**

 ** _Actos dependerá_**

 ** _Todas:_**

 ** _Respuesta hallaré_**

 ** _Por siempre en mi ser_**

 ** _Lo sé!_**

Acaba la canción, pero la música continúa, y el sentimiento que ha llenado a todos no cesa, aplaudiendo, exclamando en alegría. Muchos en las mesas no dudan en ponerse de pie y golpear sus palmas.

Sonata sonríe, unas lágrimas de pura felicidad la atacan, no las combate, sonríe a sus amigas, quienes con el apoyo de la alegría de todos alrededor siguen tocando.

Finalmente todo acaba, las cortinas vuelven a cerrarse mientras aún se oyen más y más aplausos, vítores y exclamaciones de todos.

* * *

Las Sunset Among Shadows respiran algo cansadas, pero nunca se borran sus sonrisas.

Aún sumergidas en el animo de la gente, Sonata ríe y gira de espaldas en el aire, Twilight no evita la curiosidad de tocar sus orejas nuevas, y Lemon se mira a si misma, dando un par de vueltas intentando ver sus alas, antes de girar a sus compañeras.

Lemon: No tengo idea de que hicieron. PERO LAS AMO!

Vuela hacia Sonata y ambas se abrazan, luego cada una toma a las otras miembros, y se juntan las cuatro en un fuerte abrazo.

Fenixyz ve aquello aún desde atrás, él sigue igual, no sufrió ningún cambio en sus orejas o cabello.

Sonriendo mira hacia tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: Las imágenes presentadas no me pertenecen, los derechos a sus autores originales. Ni el fandub ni el video son míos tampoco, créditos a la cantante y creador o creadora respectivos, y al canal de youtube. La canción es de la serie de animé, Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan, si no la conocen, no se que están haciendo con sus vidas. Iba a dejar este cap por aquí pero... se me hizo muy escaso, así que, mejor tomé la idea base, del que iba a seguir, y lo agregué aquí, gózenlo!

Toca unas notas en la batería.

* * *

Indigo: Esto… fue… increíble!

Todos en la mesa parecieron estar de acuerdo, apoyando con algunos aplausos. Los que hicieron sonreír ampliamente a la peli verde y peli azul, la peli morada y peli fuego también sonríen, pero algo apenadas.

La banda compartía una mesa con Indigo, Sunny, Adagio y Aria. Fenixyz también está con ellos. El equipo deportivo están sentados en otros sitios o bailando.

Lemon: Lo fue verdad?! No me creo que nos hayan pedido más! Tocamos cuatro canciones! CUATRO!

Dos miembros de la banda sonrieron ante el gran animo de la bajista, pero Twilight se ve confusa.

Twilight: Alguien más se pregunta como pudimos tocar canciones para las que, ya saben… no practicamos?

Fenixyz: … ah…

Se apresura a teclear en su laptop

Sonata: Es magia Twilita!

Fenixyz: Si lo que dijo. Je je….

Twilight: La magia es-

Indigo: Magia es lo que hicieron! Su banda es asombrosa!

Todas sonríen, aunque Twilight aún está intrigada.

La sirena más joven mira ansiosa a sus hermanas mayores, estas la notan.

Adagio: Lo hiciste bien Sonata.

Aria: No hiciste el ridículo, ya es algo.

La menor mira muy feliz a ambas, Adagio levanta su mano y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Adagio: Buen trabajo Sonata.

La menor sonríe cual niña pequeña y sus ojos sueltan lagrimitas.

Sonata: He soñado con que algún día me dirías eso…

Se lanza y las abraza a ambas, Aria intenta zafarse, Adagio solo rueda los ojos.

Sunset sonríe ante la imagen, luego voltea a ver a Lemon quien habla entusiasmada con Indigo.

Indigo: Como hicieron eso de las luces, y el fuego, y las alas.

Lemon: Te soy sincera, no tengo idea!

Indigo: Qué?

Twilight: Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo entiendo… que pasó con mis orejas?

Curiosa toca su oreja, que ahora ya estaba normal. Sonata rompe el abrazo y contesta.

Sonata: Fácil! Fue magia.

La respuesta deja algunas dudas.

Lemon: Espera, o sea que todo eso de sirenas y caballos y cosas raras, son de verdad?

Sonata: Sipi dipi!

Lemon: … SUPER! Siempre creí que eran delirios tuyos, pero, SUPER!

Indigo: Pues no entiendo que dicen, pero es genial!

Sunny: Ciertamente, pese al poco tiempo que tienen son muy hábiles. En especial tú Sunset, tienes talento con la guitarra.

Sunset: Je, no es talento, simplemente tuve un excelente maestro.

Mira hacia Flash, causando que todas las miradas vayan a él. Eso lo hace quedarse inmóvil con su bebida en la boca, y tragar de una vez para luego sonreír nervioso.

Flash: Am yo… no soy, excelente yo…

Lemon: Tú le enseñaste a Sunset?!

Pregunta con mucho ánimo.

Flash: Am si bueno… fue hace algunos años… cuando nos conocimos…

Lemon: Dulce! Como te llamabas?

Flash: Flash, Flash Sentry.

Lemon: Hey Fla-Shen! no quieres venir a nuestra banda? Si enseñaste a Sunset debes ser tan increíble como ella.

Flash: Ah... "Fla-Shen"..? Y ah, gracias, pero yo ya estoy en una banda, allá en Canterlot.

Lemon: Ow, que mal. Bueno pero si alguna vez quieres tocar con nosotras avísanos! Es más, dame tu teléfono.

Divertido por la actitud de la chica, Flash saca su teléfono para intercambiar sus números.

Lemon: Hey Sun-Shim!

Sunset: Mh? Que pasa?

Lemon: Tú y yo aún no cambiamos números verdad? Cabeza boba tengo ja ja! dame tu número también!

Sonata: He? Cambian números? Yo también quiero! POR FIS!

La peli azul se lanza sobre la mesa con su teléfono y mira a sus compañeras de banda con jos grandes y brillantes.

Indigo: Si lo hacen yo también.

Saca su propio teléfono.

Sunny: Bueno no mi intensión ser atrevida pero…

También saca su teléfono.

Sunset solo puede sonreír y reír ante la situación.

Minutos después quedan agendados unos con todos y los telefonos vuelven a ser guardados.

Adagio se pone de pie y mira a todos.

Adagio: Bueno, me encantan las reuniones tan amigables.

Su sarcasmo es más que notorio.

Adaguo: Pero debo irme, mi turno empezó hace rato, y si no me llego mi jefe me echará uno de sus gritos, y su aliento apesta demasiado. Aria llevarás a Sonata a casa luego.

Aria: Siempre debo hacer todo. Bien pero déjame dinero para algo de comer.

La sirena mayor saca de su bolso un fajo de billetes, se los extiende

Adagio: Nada de pasarte con el alcohol. O el picante, sabes que te indigestión.

Aria: Ñah ñah ñah ñah ñah.

Se burla. Y gruñe cuando la mayor le da unas caricias en la cabeza a modo de despedida, hace lo mismo con la sirena más pequeña, y cuidadosa pasa alrededor de la mesa entre los demás.

Adagio: Bueno fue un placer conocerlos. … en realidad no. Adiós.

La última parte no parece tener ningún efecto, y recibe un saludo de despedida de parte de todos para así marcharse fuera del club.

Indigo: Bien, la noche aún es joven, que quieren hacer?

* * *

Mas tarde en la noche, las Sunset Among Shadows y sus acompañantes disfrutan de la noche, con música, algo de baile y no falta algo de alimento y bebidas.

Las sonrisas plasmadas en boca de todos, la noche es feliz.

Sonata: Y entonces el gato cayó sobre el cabello de la ricachona esa, y descubrimos que era una peluca!

Toda la mesa se llena de risas, algunas más altas, otras más leves, pero todos están riendo.

Sunset no evita sonreír con nostalgia.

 _Hace mucho, que no tenía una noche como esta. Rodeada de personas agradables. … quizás algo… extravagantes? … pero al final, eran personas agradables._

Indigo: No es el día más loco de todos?

Sonata: Oh! ha habido más locos, una vez Sunset pudo hacer una cosa caballo gigante en el cielo!

Más de una mirada va hacia la ex equina, quien solo sonríe con nervios y bebe su bebida.

Indigo: Eso, es…

Rainbow: ASOMBROSO!

El grito y la voz hacen a Sunset abrir los ojos en sorpresa, mayor es esta al distinguir en la mesa, donde estaba la chica con googles, está ahora su antes amiga multicromatica…

Sunset: … qué…?

Pinkie: Sunsie a ver cuando nos muestras esa cosa del caballo!

Le dice, casi exije la alegre chica pelirosada, sentada en donde antes estaba Lemon.

Sunset estaba demasiado asombrada… y Rarity parece notarlo…

Rarity: Sunset, algún problema cariño?

Todo puede mas que ella, de un salto se levanta y ve en la mesa, todas sus ex amigas sentadas alrededor… en lugar de quienes la estaban acompañando…

Twilight: Sunset…

Ve hacia la científica… encontrando en su lugar, a la princesa…

Twilight: Que sucede?

Demasiado impactada, no contesta, empieza a temblar un poco… con fuerza cierra los ojos, sacude su cabeza y pone sus manos sobre estos. Cuando los abre de nuevo, ya no ve a sus ex amigas, su vista regresa a la visión normal, notando como sus ahora amigas y compañeras, la miran preocupados…

Twilight se levanta y la observa…

Twilight: Sunset, que tienes…?

 _... No podía responder… no sabía… su corazón latía presuroso… estaba alterada…_

Sunset: Yo… yo… n-necesito… aire…

No da tiempo a nadie a preguntar, escala el asiento que rodea la mesa y presurosa se aleja, para gran sorpresa, desconcierto, y preocupación de todos.

Indigo: … dijimos algo malo?

Mas de una mirada queda sobre la ex equina hasta perderla de vista…

* * *

Sunset sale por la puerta trasera del club, de inmediato el frío viento la saluda, pero ella no presta atención a eso. Ajustando su chaqueta nueva para evitar el frío, se apoya en la baranda y mira hacia abajo…

… _que fue eso…? … por qué de pronto…?_

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

Adagio llegó al local donde trabaja, y prontamente es recibida por el rostro enfadado de, presumiblemente, su jefe.

Jefe: Adagio! donde has estado toda la noche! tú turno empezó hace horas!

Adagio: Dije que hoy llegaría tarde. Y no exagere que ha sido una hora, hora y media como mucho.

Dice con indiferencia mientras se quita el abrigo y pasa a su lugar tras la barra de bebidas.

Jefe: una cosa es llegar tarde y otra esta irresponsabilidad! dame una razón para no despedirte ahora mismo!

Sin inmutarse por la expresión o tono de voz del hombre, se coloca el delantal con su gafete y le habla.

Adagio: Seis ratas en la cocina, tres más en el baño, un nido de cucarachas bajo la mesa 9, el nido de palomas en la ventilación del tejado...

El hombre queda pasmado y sin habla ante eso.

Adagio: me pidió una, elija, tengo más. Seguro a salubridad le gustará cualquiera.

Él gruñe y aprieta los puños, sin dejar estas acciones da media vuelta y se retira.

Adagio no evita su sonrisa de superioridad, la cual borra, y reemplaza con un suspiro ante la vista en la barra.

Se acerca a la mujer recostada sobre esta y la mira de manera, casi compasiva.

Adagio: oye, ni yo me creo que esté diciendo esto pero... me empiezas a preocupar en serio.

La mujer de cabellera aurora apenas levanta la cabeza, aunque su mirada sigue baja, sus dedos sujetando perezosamente la copa ya vacía.

Adagio: Fue curioso, incluso, divertido, verte aquí las primeras veces, pero ahora ya es preocupante.

La directora Celestia no responde de inmediato, juguetea un poco con su copa antes de dignarse a responder.

Celestia: necesito hablar con alguien...

Adagio: ya, empiezo a pensar seriamente hacerme psicóloga. Entiendo que te quieras desahogar, pero no crees que hay alguien mejor con quien hacerlo?

De nuevo, no hay respuesta inmediata, solo un jugueteo con la copa.

Celestia: ... quizás. Ya... la verdad no se nada...

Adagio suelta una gruñido mitad suspiro, y se cruza de brazos dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

Adagio: tus estudiantes si que se pondrían mal si te vieran aquí. Ni imaginar a tu nueva hija adoptiva.

Las palabras hacen a los ojos de la mujer brillar en pena, y lanzarse a la barra apoyándose en un brazo, dejando salir unos sollozos.

Celestia: ... soy un fracaso... un completo FRACASO...!

Adagio: si, únete al club...

Tomando una botella, a la cual no le presta mucha atención, rellena la copa de la mujer.

Adagio: mira, yo se lo que es ese sentimiento, créeme, lo he vivido en varias ocasiones.

Celestia solloza, levanta la cabeza, y da un trago largo a su copa.

Adagio: pero necesitas una mejor solución que venir aquí y beber cualquier porquería que yo te sirva.

No hay respuesta, solo un sollozo y luego se limpia el rostro con el brazo. Apoya ambas manos en la barra y trata de sentarse derecha.

Adagio: como sea, acabemos con esto, y ya luego veremos que hacer. Habla.


	38. Una mañana, con una Luna

Un curioso sonido la aparta de su cómodo sueño.

Intenta ignorarlo, pero el sonido prosigue, con un gemido aparta las mantas de su rostro, aparta su cabello de fuego de sus ojos verdes para ver el origen de ese sonido, su celular.

Extiende su mano y se lleva el aparato consigo bajo las mantas. A fin de callarlo contesta la llamada.

Sunset: Hola...

Al otro lado del aparato se oye la voz de una mujer.

?: Hey! Sigues dormida? Son las 9: 30 mujer, arriba!

 _No sabía quien era, la voz se le hacía familiar, pero no la reconocía. Si era evidente que se trataba de una mujer, madura, aunque joven._

Sunset: Es sábado… no tengo porque levantarme.

 _No es que necesitara responder a una persona que no reconocía en el teléfono, pero estaba acostumbrada a seguir la corriente de las cosas raras que pasaban en su vida._

?: Con esa actitud te harás vieja muy rápido, vamos arriba, hay cosas que hacer.

Sunset: Quien eres? Mi mamá?

 _Quien quiera que fuera, era muy atrevida por hablarle de esa forma. Quien era? Se habría equivocado de número?_

?: Mira por la ventana.

 _Esto se ponía extraño, mucho._

 _Quizás debería de cortar la llamada y olvidar que los últimos dos minutos pasaron. Aún tenía mucho sábado para dormir._

?: No te atrevas a colgar jovencita.

 _Que rayos…? … quien era esta mujer?_

?: Mira por la ventana.

Repite.

Sunset queda viendo el teléfono por un segundo, este no reconoce el número.

Se toma un segundo más, luego maldice su curiosidad y se levanta para acercarse a su ventana.

Corre la cortina, aún con el teléfono en su oreja frota uno de sus ojos con su mano libre para aclarar su vista.

El día no es muy brillante, las nubes se encargan de opacar al sol. Lleva la mirada hacia abajo intentando distinguir algo…

Se queda unos segundos con una expresión cansada, y luego… sus ojos se abren en sorpresa…

?: Lindo peinado.

Oye en el teléfono, intenta aplastar su desorden de cabello mientras sigue mirando hacia abajo.

 _Esa era… podía ser… pero…_

?: Arréglate, vístete y baja, tenemos que hablar.

Parpadea, demasiado confusa para responder, solo cierra la cortina, corta la llamada, y se toma unos segundos…

* * *

Algún tiempo después, ya vestida y arreglada baja hasta el frente de su edificio departamental, y se encuentra con una imagen… demasiado inesperada.

Altas botas de color negro, pantalón de jean ajustado a sus piernas, un suéter del mas oscuro azul, ceñido al torso delineando cintura vientre y busto, y una desgastada, pero llamativa chaquéta de cuero, tan negra como carbón.

Si eso no bastara, el vehículo contra el que se recuesta, una motocicleta en negro y plateado, perfectamente lustrada, con un diseño perfectamente aerodinámico, incluso el tubo de escape reluce ante la poca luz del día.

Su cabellera azulada, dejado en libre caída en su espalda, con solo un broche en forma de luna creciente para sujetarlo.

Sunset no puede creer lo que está viendo, y su rostro refleja ese sentimiento. Con ojos muy abiertos, apenas logra articular tres palabras.

Sunset: Bah… bah… siu… su… sub-sub… sub directora… Luna?!

Con una sonrisa siempre adornada en su rostro y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, los ojos turquesa de la sub directora de Canterlot miran a la aún sorprendida chica.

Luna: No, no. Me clavaría una aguja al rojo vivo en un ojo antes que trabajar un día sábado. Hoy, soy solo Luna.

Sunset no sale de su asombro, se da una bofetada en la cara.

Sunset: Auh! … no estoy soñando, pero entonces… qué…? Cómo…? Usted…? … qué está pasando?!

Luna: Lo normal no es un pellizco?

Sunset: Sub directora qué está haciendo aquí?!

Interroga ignorando su pregunta y sintiéndose algo alarmada.

 _En serio, su vida podría volverse más extraña?_

Luna: Vengo a hablarte de algo importante. Ven, como aún no desayunas te invitaré algo.

… _al parecer si…_

Sunset: Qu-Qué?! hablar sobre qué?

Luna: Algo que te interesará, anda sube, quiere waffles? O quizás un café estilo francés?

No le responde, sigue demasiado sorprendida.

Sunset: Um… sub directora yo… ah… gracias! De verdad, gracias por la oferta… pero verá…

Luna no hace intento por interrumpirla y deja a la chica seguir hablando.

Sunset: Esta semana ha sido… en verdad extraña. Y… bueno, he tenido que encargarme de muchas cosas… ayer… bueno quizás no me crea si se lo cuento pero … en fin! La cosa es… estoy exhausta… le agradezco la invitación pero, quisiera poder quedarme en casa, y descansar.

Luna no habla, no hace movimeinto alguno, solo mira a la chica con un gesto de curiosidad

Tras unos segundos muestra un juego de llaves colgando en su dedo índice.

Luna: Te dejaré conducir~

… … …

No hay respuesta… …

... ...

* * *

La motocicleta se mueve ágil por las calles, difícil saber si esta rompiendo alguna ley de transito, más eso no parece importarle a su conductora. Aunque opacada por el rojizo casco, alcanza a oírse la risa de la chica mientras esta esquiva los automóviles y se mueve a una velocidad que hace volar tenuemente su cabello, creando el efecto de llamas ardientes.

Sunset: Esto… es… INCREÍBLE!

La mujer con casco negro que va detrás permanece apacible, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, en un acto casi inconcebible sujetándose y manteniendo el equilibrio solo con sus piernas. Su cabello azul también se mueve con el viento, casi forma una estela de aspecto nocturno.

Luna: Si, yo también estaba así la primera vez que conduje a esta nena.

Sin poder resistir la tentación, la joven llena de adrenalina gira su mano aumentando así la velocidad. Sale a una calle abierta permitiéndose ir directo y veloz.

* * *

Sunset: WUJUUUUUUUUUUUU!

La enorme sonrisa queda al descubierto al quitarse la chica el casco.

Sunset: Eso, fue lo más emocionante que he hecho!

La mujer enciende la alarma de su vehículo ahora estacionado.

Luna: Más que enfrentar caos y criaturas mágicas?

Sunset: Je ok, lo mas emocionante, no relacionado con magia.

Luna sonríe y arregla un poco el cabello algo desarreglado de la chica.

Luna: Bien, espero esa vuelta te abriera el apetito, vamos a desayunar.

Envuelve los hombros de la chica para llevarla hasta un local de comida cercano.

* * *

El mesero deja delante de ambas, una tasa de café, y un plato con masas azucaradas para cada una. Una reverencia y el hombre se retira dejando a ambas degustar su desayuno.

Ambas toman un sorbo de su café, seguido pronto de una probada a las masas horneadas.

Sunset deja ver su agrado con un sonido de gusto, Luna no la imita, pero igual parece disfrutar el sabor.

Luego de un par de minutos, la ex equina mira hacia su antes sub directora. Traga el bocado con un sorbo a su café y decide hablar.

Sunset: Umm… sub directora…

Luna: Sub directora es en la escuela, aquí, soy solo Luna. O, si no te gusta ser informal, puedes decirme lady, majestad, o, su grandiosa y fabulosa diosa.

Aunque lo intenta, Sunset no consigue frenar su risa.

Sunset: Quien es usted, y que hizo con la sub directora de mi última escuela?

Luna: Oh si te contara, créeme que ella no será la misma luego de eso.

No puede evitar otra risa.

 _Era esta la sub directora de Canterlot? Esa mujer tan seria, fría, tan temida en la escuela?_

 _Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan… … tan… no suya…_

 _Y más importante… por qué estaban aquí…_

Sunset: Bueno am, Luna, um… dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo.

Luna: Mh hm, en efecto Sunset, sin embargo…

Da una mordida a su _cruasant_.

Luna: Ef de mafla dedicación jafblar cof la horca fllena.

…

 _Se pregunta a si misma si la situación podía ser más extraña…_

… _no, mejor no preguntarlo. No quería que le respondiera._

* * *

…

…

Un profundo gemido escapa del revuelto de cobijas. Algo se mueve, lenta, muy lentamente, un revuelto de coloridos cabellos surge de debajo.

Una mano de piel melocotón se hace presente, apartando un poco las cobijas, deja ver los cansados ojos rosados.

Intenta volver a ocultarse en la cama, pero poco después se digna a levantarse.

Sentada en la cama agarra su cabeza y hace una expresión y gemido de profundo dolor.

Su vista es borrosa, y opacada por tiras de colores. Aparta su cabello aurora de su rostro y se frota el rostro, quitando un poco su sueño.

Con su vista clara mira a su alrededor.

… _que raro, esta no parecía su habitación. … ni su casa. … esta, definitivamente no era su cama…_

Su expresión cansada impide mostrar confusión, pero si gira la cabeza a los lados. Es así, que ve junto a ella, sentada en la misma cama, a la chica de esponjoso cabello naranjo.

La chica en cuestión no se da cuenta de ella, centrada en el periódico abierto en su regazo, y bebiendo de una tasa humeante.

… tarda unos segundos… … pero su expresión cansada se cambia por una de espanto.

Luego de un momento mirando al periódico, la sirena gira la mirada y se da cuenta de la mujer mirándola intensamente.

Adagio: … ya despertaste?

…

No hay respuesta…

* * *

...

Un estruendoso grito se oye en toda la cuadra.

* * *

?: Hey, oye. Despierta de un vez princesita.

La voz la sacude de su sueño, abre los ojos, y ve un rostro… no tan conocido…

La sirena peli morada observa a la princesa de Equestria despertar lentamente, y esta al verla se sorprende.

Aria: Al fin. Creí que eras princesa de amistad. No princesa de los sueños.

La joven regente dimensional no contesta, aún asombrada por la vista de la sirena de colegas al lado de su cama.

Aria: Qué no hablas? Mejor para mí. Mira la tipa de la noche me dijo que te diera esto.

Señala en sus manos, un vaso de agua, y un par de pastillas en la otra.

La ya no pony no puede sino seguir mirando a la antes sirena, sin saber cono reaccionar. Lo que hace a esta fruncir el ceño en clara molestia.

Aria: Mira por mi podrías quedarte ahí y morirte. Pero me están pagando por esto así que, tomate tu medicina!

 _No estaba segura que tan sinceras eran sus palabras, pero su molestia si que lo era._

Se empuja un poco, acabando sentada en la cama. Aria le entiende las pastillas, las toma, y luego le extiende el agua, que también toma.

Con brazos cruzados, la sirena mira a la princesa, su ceño aún fruncido. Hay silencio por un rato, mientras Twilight termina de saciar su sed.

Aria: Bien imagino que querrás desayuno. Te vas a levantar? O quizás su majestad quiere que le traigan el desayuno a la cama.

No hay respuesta de inmediato, la situación aún no acaba de procesarse.

 _Aunque algo si es seguro. Esta chica tenía problemas de actitud._

* * *

Adagio: Por Eris, que escándalo haces.

Reprocha la sirena mayor, sentada a la mesa con su tasa de desayuno. En el extremo opuesto, la directora, ya con su cabello arreglado,solo ve hacia su tasa de café.

Ambas visten una bata color dorado, aparentemente de la sirena.

Celestia: … que reacción esperas que tuviera. Si estaba…

Adagio: Ya te dije que no pasó nada de eso. Que exagerada eres.

Celestia: … qué pasó…?

Tras un trago de su bebida, y acomodando el periódico en la mesa la sirena le contesta.

Adagio: Te excediste anoche, bebiste mas de lo acostumbrado. Empezaste a llorar, y cuando terminó mi turno y me disponía a irme, prácticamente me suplicaste que no lo hiciera, que no tenías nadie más a quien recurrir y bla bla bla. Fue tan humillante, que para que no me avergonzaras más tuve que traerte aquí. … ya que ni siquiera recordabas la dirección de tu casa

Antes de que acabara la explicación, Celestia ya había apoyado sus codos en la mesa y ocultado el rostro entre sus palmas.

Celestia: … cuando fue que me volví tan patética…?

Adagio: Quien sabe.

Parece restarle importancia a la conversación mientras sigue bebiendo de su tasa y mira el periódico.

Celestia sigue en su pose y suelta algunos gemidos.

Pronto se oyen unos pasos y murmullos acercarse…

Sonata, vestida con un juego de pijama color celeste, adornado con notas musicales, y llevando una almohada apretada en su pecho, con ojos cerrados camina hasta la mesa, se deja caer en una silla en un costado de la mimsa, deja la almohada sobre esta, y deja caer su cabeza sobre la primera. Un gemido cansado se oye de ella.

Adagio no parece prestarle atención, pero Celestia levanta un poco la mirada.

Sonata: … Mmmh… Adie… dame desayuno…

Adagio: Por qué no lo preparas tú misma?

Sonata: No seas malita… aquiero cereal y leche…~

En ningún momento abre los ojos, pero hace su voz sonar infantil y algo quejumbrosa. Adagio suspira.

Adagio: A ver si un día maduras.

Dice a la vez que se levanta y va a la alacena.

Sonata: Madurar es de frutas…

Responde sin quitar la cabeza de la almohada. Todo calla un momento, hasta que Sonata se digna a levantar la mirada, con la cabeza aún apoyada en la almohada, mira a la mesa, y pronto sus ojos cruzan con los de la directora.

… … …

Celestia sonríe con nerviosismo. Los ojos de Sonata reflejan curiosidad. Particularmente por como la bata no se ajusta correctamente al cuerpo adulto de la mujer… haciendo que…

Adagio se acerca llevando un bol, una caja de cereales y un cartón de leche. Cuando pone el bol en la mesa nota las miradas de ambas en la mesa. No dice nada, pero las ve con interés.

Sonata rompe el silencio, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermana y líder.

Sonata: Adie, trajiste a otra prostituta a casa?

Celestia se altera y se sonroja de sobre manera, Adagio sigue su expresión neutral, pero derrama un poco de cereal, seguido de algo de leche, sobre la cabeza de la sirena menor, quien solo cierra los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

Sunset: Una niñera?

Luna: Bueno, no podía dejarla sola.

Ambas salen del local luego del desayuno.

Luna: Así que contraté a alguien. Alguien a quien conoces en realidad.

Sunset: Eh? A quien?

Luna no responde en su lugar solo va hasta la moto, quita la alarma, y pronto lanza el casco rojo a Sunset, quien lo atrapa.

Luna: Vamos, hay mucho día por delante.

Sunset: Am… qué… vamos a hacer…?

De nuevo, no hay respuesta, y simplemente se sienta en la parte trasera de la moto, y como el casco, lanza las llaves a la chica, quien, tras unos rebotes en su mano la atrapa. Quedando aún confusa.

* * *

Las luces destellaban por la pista, la música resuena en los oídos de todos. La DJ en su tornamesas reproduce melodías que provocan en cada joven el deseo de sacudir su cuerpo de forma casi salvaje.

Todos los jóvenes parecen divertirse, Sunset es la excepción. De pie frente a la pista de baile, no puede evitar verse y sentirse confusa.

Sunset: No lo entiendo. Qué hacemos aquí?

Luna: Tú qué crees?

Sin dar una respuesta se adentra en la pista, Sunset sigue demasiado confusa, pero quizás por reflejo, la sigue.

Sunset: Sub directora. Por qué vinimos aquí?

Luna: Vamos Sunset, eres joven. Que se hace un sábado, sin escuela, en un sitio como este?

No hay respuesta de parte de la ex equina. La mujer tampoco habla, manteniendo solo una mirada atrevida y una sonrisa.

Repentinamente se oye una voz a sus espaldas.

?: Oye abuela!

Solo había jóvenes en el lugar, Luna sabía que ese título solo podía ser dirigido a ella, razón por la que volteó, encontrándose a cierta distancia un trio de chicos, extravagantemente vestidos mirándola de forma divertida.

Sujeto: Qué haces aquí?! Este no el lugar para señoras de tu edad!

Sujeto 2: Si! No te vayas a romper la cadera.

Los tres comienzan a reír, otros a su alrededor que escucharon sus palabras hacen igual.

Sunset traga duro, la sub directora era una mujer con mucho carácter, quien sabe que haría…

Para su gran sorpresa, la mujer solo sonrió con confianza.

Antes de darse cuenta, la mujer que la trajo aquí caminó hasta un área relativamente vacía de la pista. Un par de miradas estaban sobre ella, Sunset y esos tipos más que nadie.

De alguna forma la música se detuvo, llamando la atención de todos. Una nueva melodía empieza a sonar, los dubsteps del lugar resuenan con el sonido, pero lejos de retomar sus bailes, los ojos de todos están sobre la sub directora quien había empezado a moverse.

Agitando los hombros y la cadera, las mueve al ritmo de la música, extiende ambas piernas de manera que su cintura casi toca el suelo, luego en forma lenta se levanta dejando ambos brazos pegados a su torso.

De pie mueve la cabeza y seguido sube ambos codos, casi como si nadara envía un brazo al frente, seguido medio segundo después por el otro, al instante que se tocan pone el primer brazo tras su cabeza y medio segundo después se le une el otro brazo.

Con ambas manos tras su cabeza, inclina su cadera y la agita hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sin mover su torso, solo sus piernas.

El movimiento casi sensual gana más de una pequeña ovación.

Mantiene ese movimiento unos segundos y al acabar separa ambas piernas, agita el cuerpo y casi golpeándolo, coloca ambas palmas en el suelo, ni medio segundo pasa antes de que se levante, cual serpiente ondula su cuerpo desde sus piernas a hasta su cabeza. Repite la acción, y en casa serpenteo levanta poco a poco los brazos hasta extenderlos, moviéndolos a la par de su serpenteo, logra una danza árabe casi perfecta.

Ello gana varios vítores y algunas ovaciones, no muy educadas en realidad.

Cuando la música se hace más intensa y rítmica, rompe aquel paso suave. Su Chaqueta dale volando, y se la ve dar un golpe al suelo con su pie. Su cabeza gacha, y su mirada oculta por su cabello, es prontamente cambiada cuando su cuerpo se mueve lado a lado, girando brazos, piernas, caderas y cintura. Giros vueltas, movimientos que casi parecen golpes. Su cabello se agita en una estela azul, que deslumbra y brilla por reflejo de las luces del lugar.

Todos los presentes ya estaban aclamando sus movimientos.

Solo Sunset estaba de pie, mirando a su antes sub directora, prácticamente destrozando esa pista, como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Sunset: -pensando- en verdad es una princesa en el otro lado?

Su pensamiento no tuvo respuesta, pues Luna fija su mirada en ella y sin detener sus pasos, le hace un gesto con su mano para que se una a ella.

Sunset se sorprende, pero niega el pedido con una sonrisa nerviosa. Eso hace a la mujer detener su baile, darle una sonrisa cómplice y acercarse a ella. Sunset se sentía nerviosa, más no puede huir antes que la tome del brazo, la acerque y sin soltarla empiece a moverse de nuevo.

El agitado baile y los duros pasos, hacen al joven cuerpo de la peli fuego ser sacudido con cierta violencia de parte de la mujer.

Para evitarse este acto, empieza a responder los pasos, imitando los de ella. Luna sonríe, la suelta, y pronto todos los presentes aclaman, aplauden y ovacionan a ambas.

Sus movimientos son sincronizados y casi a la par, mientras giran sobre si mismas y extienden brazos y piernas siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

La canción tras unos segundos parece estar por acabar, razón por la que Luna guía sus pasos en una dirección, permitiéndole avanzar y llegar hasta aquel trío de chicos. Con el último tono de la música levanta su pierna, captura con ella el hombro de quien hizo el comentario sobre su cadera, y lo acerca para verlo de cerca.

Luna: Entonces, aún te preocupa mi cadera niño?

Él no responde, no podía, la sorpresa estaba pintada en su cara, mezclada con… vergüenza? No podía evitar ver la larga pierna envuelta en su hombro.

Uno de los sujetos a su lado miraba tanto o más sorprendido a la mujer de cabello nocturno.

Sujeto: … um… es usted soltera? Porque ah…

Luna no puede sino sonreír con cierro aire presuntuoso y victorioso.

Sunset aún desde la pista ve la escena y ríe un poco. Prontamente sintiendo pena cuando los jóvenes a su alrededor empiezan a animarla por ese espectáculo.

De alguna forma acaba viendo a la DJ del lugar, se sorprende un poco al reconocerla sin ningún problema.

Vinyl sonríe y da un gesto, asumiblemente un saludo con su mano cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Sunset le sonríe, y le da un gesto igual. Un pulgar en alto de la DJ, y pronto la música vuelve a sacudir el lugar.

Los jóvenes aclaman y casi exigen un nuevo espectáculo a Sunset y Luna.

* * *

Se deja caer en la silla y la mesa.

Sunset: Wu…! … no recuerdo la ultima vez que bailé tanto.

Luna: No fue en la fiesta de bienvenida para los primeros años?

Sunset ríe un poco, pareciendo recordar.

Sunset: Creo que si, aunque ahí había más pasteles.

Ambas ríen. Algún trabajador del lugar pasa a ambas una botella de refresco, con un abridor las destapa y entrega una a cada una.

Las dos beben la botella casi completa, antes de permitirse un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

La música sigue sonando, muchos siguen bailando.

Luna permanece en silencio, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Sunset borra su expresión animada y calmada, en su lugar ve a Luna con mucha confusión.

Sunset: … um… Luna…

La nombrada abre los ojos y mira habla chica con una sonrisa.

Sunset: Ya podemos… usted sabe, hablar de… lo que se supone quiere hablarme?

Luna parece pensarlo por un momento. Tras unos segundos se dispone a responder, más una repentina entrada de un grupo la hace a ella y a todos callar.

Los recién llegados son jóvenes, notoriamente de 20 años y más, con aspectos salvajes, con ropas colgando desde cadenas, hasta picos.

Luna: Wow, no sabía que ese estilo se seguía usando.

El comentario gana cierta intriga de la pelifuego, pero es prontamente reemplazada cuando ve a esos sujetos entrar al lugar.

Alrededor de 10 tipos vestidos con esos atuendos se encaminan con paso firme, sus gestos intimidantes dirigidos a cualquiera que los mire. Destacan como un grupo peligroso, una especie de pandilla…

Los jóvenes del lugar se apartan de su camino, con cierto miedo.

El que parece el jefe llega hasta la barra, y da un golpe con su palma mientras se sienta en el banquillo del lugar. Mira al trabajador y le habla con voz rasposa.

Jefe: Oye tú! Sírveme una cerveza, y que esté bien helada.

El trabajador lo ve un momento, con semblante calmo le habla.

Trabajador: Me disculpo señor, pero en este establecimiento no está permitida la venta de alcohol antes de las 18: 00 horas.

Aquel pandillero toma al sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo acerca con rudeza.

Jefe: Oye inútil! Si te digo que me des una cerveza tienes que darmela! Ese es tu puto trabajo así que céntrate en hacerlo!

Trabajador: L-lo siento… no-no puedo yo…

El sujeto se puso de pie, sin soltar al trabajador.

Jefe: No te pregunté si podías. Te lo estoy ordenando!

?: Oye!

Todos voltean y ven a un joven salir de la pista y acercarse al matón.

Joven: Déjalo en paz.

El sujeto sonríe con cierta burla.

Jefe: O qué? Me acusaras con tu mami niño?

Los demás de la banda ríen ante el comentario, tal vez de forma exagerada.

Joven: No queremos problemas, vayan a otro sitio.

Soltando al trabajador de manera brusca, al punto de hacerlo caer, se aproxima al muchacho quien se nota, se pone nervioso.

Jefe: Y si no lo hacemos que? Tú nos harás algo niño?

La sonrisa confiada en su boca solo crece cuando otros jóvenes se acercan, apoyando a su amigo.

Jefe: Bien tenemos unos valientes aquí. Qué hacemos con los valientes chicos?

Su grupo se aproxima, muchos de los presentes se alejan.

Sunset había fruncido el ceño toda la escena, y se le nota ya cansada de verla, se dispone a levantarse, pero Luna le gana la idea.

Sunset: … sub directora…?

Mientras los tipos de la banda intimidan a los jóvenes, la sub directora se acerca y queda detrás de ellos.

Luna: es suficiente.

Su voz hace a todos girar, el jefe de la banda al verla muestra una mueca.

jefe: y tú que anciana.

Luna: mejor cálmense y retírense ahora, no me hagan enviarlos a detención.

Todos en la pandilla se miran un tanto confusos, uno de ellos le habla en gesto molesto.

Sujeto: nos das órdenes? Quién te crees? Wonder Woman?!

La broma, de nuevo gana risas exageradas.

Luna: no, soy solo una sub directora de escuela. Me dedico a enseñar y cuidar a los estudiantes. Y también castigo a aquellos revoltosos que no se quedan quietos.

De nuevo la banda se miran entre sí, el jefe ríe un momento antes de acercársele.

Jefe: directora eh?

Luna: SUB, directora.

Corrige.

Jefe: bueno pues mira vejestorio, nosotros no obedecemos órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de una basura como tú!

Para señalar su punto apunta, y da una clase de golpe con su índice al pecho de la mujer.

Jefe: ve a jugar con tus alumnitos si quieres porque nosotros noHAY!

Grita interrumpiendo su frase cuando Luna agarra su índice en su mano y lo retuerce levemente.

Luna: es de mala educación señalar.

Extiende su brazo hacia abajo, llevando con él la mano del sujeto, el resultado, su brazo queda doblado en un angulo incómodo que lo hace gruñir de dolor y enojo.

Tras unos segundos lo suelta y le da un empujón que lo hace retroceder, tras un momento gruñe y se lanza contra ella.

Jefe: perra!

Su golpe es esquivado, ella lo toma de la muñeca y le dobla el brazo por la espalda, se lo flexiona haciéndolo gruñir y aunque lo intenta no se puede zafar.

Todos los ojos están fijos en ella y en como tiene inmovilizado al sujeto.

Luna: si no te calmas ahora me veré obligada a llamar a tus padres.

Con eso dicho lo suelta y lo vuelve a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndolo doblarse en una mesa cercana. Gruñe furioso y grita a los demás.

Jefe: QUÉ ESPERAN ATRÁPENLA!

Los tipos de la pandilla obedecen, tres de ellos se lanzan hacia Luna, ella no parece preocuparse, en su lugar, sujeta a uno del brazo y lo jala hacia el lado haciéndolo chocar contra otro, una patada en su espalda manda a los dos al suelo, el tercero intenta golpearla, pero todos sus golpes son esquivados, tomándolo de la muñeca se gira ella misma, y lo lanza sobre su hombro tirándolo al suelo.

Uno de los que quedan saca una navaja y se lanza hacia ella, está por clavársela, pero ella lo detiene por la muñeca y le alza el brazo con brusquedad.

Luna: no te enseñó tu madre a no jugar con cosas filosas.

El agarre en su muñeca es tal que lo obliga a soltar la navaja. Luna lo mira y se da cuenta como dos sujetos se le acercan por detrás dispuestos a golpearla.

Jala al sujeto que tiene agarrado y lo usa de escudo, haciendo que sus compañeros lo golpeen a él. Aprovecha su confusión para patear al golpeado, y luego tomar a ambos de la cabeza, y hacer que se estrellen uno con el otro, quedando ambos en el suelo.

Dos sujetos más consiguen agarrarla de los brazos, pero para su sorpresa ella extiende su pierna, un ángulo recto llegando suficientemente alto para golpear a uno en la cara y hacerlo soltarla, usa su mano ahora libre para golpear al que queda.

Todo el grupo queda tirado y dolorido en el suelo. La sorpresa de todos es grande, en especial de Sunset.

 _La sub directora siempre había sido una mujer, temida en la escuela. Su semblante tan serio, tan frío, su actitud estricta y cerrada, la hacían una mujer de cuidado. Todos los estudiantes de Canterlot sabían que no debían hacerla enojar._

 _Sunset tuvo muchos roces con ella en su pasado… pero la mujer nunca… nunca…_

Sunset: … -pensando- yo me enfrenté a esa tipa…?! … tengo suerte de seguir viva!

El feje consigue una botella vacía de una mesa, la rompe en esta y se acerca dispuesto a pelear. Su grupo se levanta, doloridos, pero sumamente molestos. La rodean en un gran círculo, todos sacan navajas, nudilleras o toman cualquier cosa que pueda ser usada como arma.

Luna no parece preocuparse por ellos.

Muchos alrededor están tanto asombrados como aterrados…

Luna cierra sus ojos, con actitud calma, pero una voz profunda, empieza a hablar.

Luna: pobres aquellas almas ilusas, perdidas en sueños devastados…

La frase parecía casi un rezo, lo que por supuesto confundió a todos.

Luna: pobres de aquellos que osan oponerse a la reina de la noche. Quien se atreve a despertar su furia?!

El jefe empieza a avanzar, a paso lento pero determinado se dispone a…

Luna: quien tenga el valor y la estupidez, venga y encare la verdadera pesadilla!

Esa frase, y esa palabra llaman la atención de Sunset, más que el resto de la escena.

Sunset: pesadilla…?

Los sujetos de la banda estaban cerca, cerrando el círculo, parecía que la sub directora no tenía salida.

Luna: vengan entonces! Quien quiera olvidar sus sueños! y enfrentarse, a NIGHTMARE MOON!

Acabada esa frase, toda la pandilla da un paso atrás, varios de ellos terminan cayendo de espaldas, y sus gestos de furia cambiados en un milisegundo, por el terror total.

Sujetos: ni-ni-nigh-nightmare-… MOON…?! / la legendaria.. nightmare Moon…?! / e-e-es ell-ella-…. En verdad…?! / creí… creí que era un mito…

Todos ellos retroceden aterrados, sus armas caídas, sus miradas llenas de pánico…

Solo el jefe se mantiene en su sitio, aunque no retrocede, si se lo ve temblar…

Jefe: … e-es… es mentira… si es Nightmare Moon entonces… entonces…

Sus ojos van hacia el vientre de la sub directora, Sunset nota eso, así mismo lo hace Luna.

Sin pena ni miedo levanta el suéter que viste, levantando igual la camisa que lleva debajo, el lado de su vientre queda descubierto, así como la imagen plasmada en este.

El grito de la banda no se hace esperar.

Sujeto: es el tatuaje! El tatuaje! / es ella! Es la verdadera!

El jefe finalmente retrocede lleno de terror.

Sunset desde su lugar, mira asombrada, confundida, pero muy interesada, aquella imagen en el vientre de la sub directora.

Una luna llena, rodeada de velos y sombras, como si representara la propia noche, y debajo, plasmada la palabra "Nightmare", en una letra elegante, pero de alguna forma, sombría.

Luna vuelve a cubrir su vientre, y con seriedad y desprecio mira a todos.

Luna: quien osa entonces, oponerse a la soberana?! Quien quiere vivir una pesadilla aún estando despierto, un paso al frente!

Todos hacen exactamente lo contrario, retrocediendo tanto como pueden, los que yacen en el suelo se arrastran hasta sentír cualquier cosa chocar con su espalda, incluso entonces parecen querer retroceder más.

Luna dirige su mirada hacia el feje, el cual tiembla y la mira sin color en su rostro, y solo el miedo pintado en sus ojos.

Luna: lárguense de aquí, antes que las sombras de la noche los arrastren a su prisión.

No hay respuesta, nadie habla ni se mueve.

Luna: … QUE SE LARGUEN!

Su grito gana el de todos, prontamente corren, chocan, tropiezan y se arrastran despavoridos hacia la salida del lugar.

Todo queda en silencio, pero unos segundos después los jóvenes empiezan a aclamar nuevamente a la mujer.

Sunset aún no sale de su asombro, mientras sigue observándola, llena de intriga, y preguntas en su cabeza.

Luna nota su mirada, y da una sonrisa algo pesada.

* * *

Reproduce el video, constantemente lo regresa y lo adelanta, detrás de sus lentes, sus ojos se mantienen fijos en el extraordinario suceso.

Una y otra vez, se ve a sí misma, y a sus compañeras, sufrir esa... metamorfosis...

Vuelve el video hacia atrás, al reproducirlo de nuevo observa esa metamorfosis...

Ve sus propias orejas desaparecer en un destello, solo para surgir unas nuevas en su cabeza... ve su propio cabello extenderse... casi formando una especie de cola...

Su mente trabaja, trabaja duro... pero no puede llegar a nada...

Twilight: mmmmmggggggg AAAHHH! NO LO ENTIENDO!

Su grito saca de su sueño a su compañero canino.

Twilight: no lo entiendo! qué fue lo que pasó ahí...?!

 _No tenía sentido, de alguna forma, ella y sus compañeras de la banda, sufrieron una alteración física en pleno concierto. Pero cómo..._

 _Podría ser un truco, algún efecto especial hecho por Lemon, o Sunset, o incluso Sonata...?_

 _... No... no podía haber sido eso... cuando dejaron de tocar y sintió esa oreja en sus manos, supo que eran reales. Sus orejas humanas desaparecieron, reemplazadas por esas orejas... caninas? no... eran... de qué eran?_

Twilight: ugh! da igual! ... además... no hay forma de que hubieran podido hacerme algo sin que lo notara, estuvimos juntas todo el día de ayer. Desde la escuela, la competencia deportiva, y luego el concierto! cómo fue...? cómo...?

 _No podía encontrar una explicación. Simplemente en pleno acto de estar tocando su cuerpo se transformó._

 _Era extraño..._

Twilight: -pensando- ... por qué no me importó en ese momento...?

 _Esa noche, no le prestó mucha atención, de alguna forma, se sentía muy feliz luego de haber tocado, no entendía lo que pasó, pero no le importó._

 _... Por qué...?_

El ladrido de su compañero canino la saca de sus pensamientos, lo ve sentado su lado con una mirada de intriga. Ella le da una caricia que lo alegra y lo hace mover la cola.

Twilight: no puedo comprenderlo Spike. Desde que Sunset inició en esto de la banda, han pasado cosas demasiado extrañas. Empecé a tocar el teclado como si lo hubiera tocado toda la vida, de alguna forma... cuando tocaba con ellas... me sentía extraña... me sentía... bien...

A su mente llegan los ensayos que habían tenido... muchos de ellos plasmados de risas...

Twilight: y ahora... esto...

Mira hacia su computadora, en su pantalla aún reproduciéndose el video, la calidad de este deja ver que fue con un teléfono celular. Navegando un poco por la pantalla ve unos cuantos videos más, todos mostrando lo mismo.

 _Al parecer su pequeño concierto fue lo suficientemente interesante para que varios presentes las grabaran. No eran grabaciones buenas, pero aún así sentía un poco de pena de que su rostro estuviera en la red._

 _De cualquier forma eso no importaba, lo que quería, era averiguar lo que había detrás de esa extraña metamorfosis._

Quedó en silencio, pensando un momento...

 _Quizás pasó algo por alto..._

De nuevo, reprodujo en su cabeza los eventos ocurridos a lo largo de la semana... en algún punto... recordó el día que conoció a su otra yo...

Abrió los ojos, y se detuvo en ese pensamiento...

 _Sunset escondía muchos secretos... secretos que aún no le había revelado..._

 _No quería presionarla, temía que pudiera poner en riesgo su amistad..._

 _Pero quería respuestas, quizás no podía obtenerlas de Sunset, pero había alguien más... que quizás podría dárselas..._

Twilight: Spike, voy a salir.


	39. Pesadillas de Ayer, Sueños de Mañana

_**Celestia siempre fue el "sol" de nuestra familia.**_

 _ **Nuestros padres la amaban, los maestros igual. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella. Todas las chicas querían ser como ella**_

 _ **La mejor de la clase, la mejor de las amigas.**_

 _ **Ella era dulce amable, inteligente, era hermosa, por dentro, y por fuera. Ella era, simplemente perfecta…**_

…

 _ **Yo era todo lo que ella no era. Nunca me consideré hermosa, ni bonita, siempre pensé que tenía un rostro ordinario. Tampoco era tan amable, ni tan abierta como ella, me gustaba la soledad. Tenía pocos y ningún amigo…**_

 _ **No me molestaba, no quería ser como ella… … pero los demás si…**_

…

 **"** _ **Celestia está en el cuadro de honor" "podrías al menos intentar esforZarte en la escuela" "por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?"**_

…

 **"** _ **ella… siempre viene con Celestia a la escuela verdad?" "es muy antipática" "no me creo que en verdad sean hermanas" "no me agrada"**_

…

 _ **Nadie me conocía, algunos ni siquiera sabían mi nombre. Yo solo era "la hermana de Celestia".**_

 _ **La que no era bonita, no era inteligente, no era amable, no era una amiga.**_

…

 **"** _ **oye, tú eres… la hermana de Celestia verdad?**_

…

 _ **Llegué a un límite. Ya no lo podía soportar.**_

…

 _ ***un chico es lanzado contra los casilleros, y prontamente golpeado en el rostro por un fuerte puño***_

…

 _ **Ya no quería soportarlo, ya no iba a permitir que siguieran comparándome con ella…**_

 _ **Todos decían que yo era todo lo contrario de lo que era ella. … tal vez así era.**_

 _ **Si ella era cálida y radiante como el sol… entonces… yo sería tan fría y traicionera, como la noche.**_

…

 _ ***estudiantes empiezan a temer* *con paso decidido va por los pasillos, atemoriza y amenaza a todos a su paso* *no distingue entre alumnos o maestros, todos a su alrededor, son presas***_

…

 _ **Me hice una reputación, poco a poco, todos me iban conociendo, no como una sombra de Celestia, sino, cono una sombra digna de ser tenida.**_

…

 _ ***gritos, regaños, castigos, incluso golpes, nada le afecta, en su lugar, devuelve cada agresión con una más fuerte***_

 _ ***cambió su actitud, sus actos, e incluso su apariencia. Era una chica muy diferente a la que fue***_

…

 _ ***arta de los gritos sale de esa casa, ve la motocicleta estacionada en frente de la entrada, las llaves aún puestas, no duda un segundo y se monta***_

 _ ***el hombre y mujer encargados de la casa, y de ella, solo alcanzan a ver la estela del vehículo alejarse***_

…

 _ **Empecé en la escuela, pero no me detuve…**_

…

 _ ***entra en un club nocturno, rápidamente pide una bebida. Se la nota cansada… y enfadada… un sujeto se acerca, empieza a hablarle, la molesta… la molesta mucho. Antes de darse cuenta el sujeto es lanzado hacia una mesa y se estrella contra esta***_

 _ ***hay varios sujetos a su alrededor, ella no muestra miedo, solo furia***_

…

 _ ***se deja caer en un callejón… respira agitada… su vista borrosa… sus nudillos, ligeramente manchados con sangre ya seca… su ropa sudorosa…***_

 _ **Quería que todos supieran quien era yo. Mi reputación se extendió rápidamente.**_

 _ **Me gané el miedo de todos, y el respeto, de unos…**_

 _ **Ya no era una chica de escuela apartada y aburrida. Yo… era una pesadilla, en pleno día.**_

…

 _ ***se sienta en la silla, descubriendo su abdomen, deja a aquel hombre impregnarle aquella aguja, y dejar aquella permanente impresión en su piel***_

… _**yo era… Nightmare Moon.**_

…

 _ **Olvidé la escuela, a mi familia, tenía lo que quería. La gente me conocía, me temía, yo era la reina de todo, y todos los demás, eran basura bajo mis pies.**_

…

 _ **O eso creí…**_

 _ **Sucede algo curioso cuando obtienes el poder, obtienes también, enemigos… y entre más poder tengas… más poderosos, serán ellos…**_

…

 _ **Varias pandillas que decían dominar las calles y la ciudad, se enfurecieron con mis actos, no les gustaba que una "niña de secundaria" hiciera un mejor trabajo que ellos.**_

 _ **Yo los ignoré, no valían mi tiempo. Pero yo valía el de ellos.**_

…

 _ ***en medio de la noche, en una calle apartada y oscura se disputa un feroz enfrentamiento, de un lado una banda guiados por in sujeto fornido, del otro, una liderada por la joven rebelde***_

…

 _ **Día a día, noche tras noche, semanas, meses… una lucha tras otra. Y yo siempre, ganaba.**_

 _ ***le alzaba por sobre cada líder, humillándolos si era posible. Cada victoria le daba nuevos seguidores, nuevas oportunidades, y nuevas lenguas que extendían su nombre por toda la ciudad***_

…

 _ **Yo era… prácticamente invencible. … pero era solo cuestión de tiempo… que enfrentara un reto, demasiado grande, aún para mí.**_

…

 _ ***Estaba sola, la habían descubierto sola, la tenían rodeada, en un viejo almacén, más de una veintena de tipos, armados, enfurecidos, y listos para atacar, con bates, cadenas, navajas, y cuanto pudieran llevar en sus mano.***_

 _ ***Luna: pobres aquellas almas ilusas, perdidas en sueños devastados… pobres de aquellos que osan oponerse a la reina de la noche. Quien se atreve a despertar su furia?! quien tenga el valor y la estupidez, venga y encare la verdadera pesadilla! vengan entonces! Quien quiera olvidar sus sueños! y enfrentarse, a NIGHTMARE MOON!***_

 _ ***se lanzan a atacarla, ella responde, les da pelea. Mas de un golpe, más de un corte, mucho más que solo algunas gotas de sangre… pero lo logra, queda victoriosa, ve a su alrededor los cuerpos tendidos, golpeados, inconscientes, y dolidos a su alrededor… solo uno sigue en pie… lo mira con rabia. Tiene que acabar lo que empezó…él mete la mano en su chaleco, busca algo, ella se lanza hacia él. El tiempo se detiene luego de aquel estruendo… su ataque cesa… siente un fuerte ardor en su estómago… con su mano… siente algo cálido… casi pegajoso… en su vientre… baja la mirada… ve su mano pintada de brillante rojo… él sujeta aquella arma… la ve con una mezcla de ira y asombro… ella no puede moverse… la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se acaba… cae al suelo…***_

 _ ***deja caer el arma… y huye del lugar…***_

 _ ***queda sola… su vista tan borrosa como sus pensamientos… sus sentidos se disuelven… no puede sentir el frío y duro suelo bajo si cuerpo… no puede sentir el flujo del líquido carmesí saliendo de su cuerpo… no puede ver a la persona que se acerca corriendo hasta ella, ni oír sus gritos desesperados…***_

…

 _ ***se despierta… se ve en una cama… todo alrededor es blanco...***_

 _ ***su cabeza palpita… a su cerebro parece costarle procesar lo que hay a su alrededor… eventualmente se hace consciente de todo… una cama de hospital… un cuarto de hospital… y algo… apretando suavemente su mano…***_

…

 _ **Cuando desperté… solo Celestia estaba ahí…**_

 _ ***Celestia yace dormida, sentada en una silla junto a la cama, su espalda encorvada, un ángulo incómodo a la vista, con brazos y cabeza poyados en la cama. Una de sus mano sostiene firmemente la de su hermana***_

… _**no comprendía porque estaba ella allí. Si yo había huido de casa… la dejé… a nuestros padres… dejé todo para poder estar a gusto conmigo misma…**_

 _ **Y aún así… ahí estaba… a mi lado… todo mi cuerpo se sentía helado… pero mi mano… estaba cálida…**_

 _ ***Celestia abre los ojos, se incorpora lentamente, enderezar su espalda le gana un gesto de dolor, pero lo ignora, al ver los ojos de su hermana abiertos… pasan unos segundos… ninguna habla, y antes de que Luna pudiera intentarlo, la mayor ya la había envuelto en un abrazo, derramando su miedo, y su alegría en su llanto.***_

…

 _ ***Luna no podía moverse… ni hablar… sus emociones rompieron… y lloró junto a**_ _ **su hermana mayor…***_

…

Sunset mira atenta a su antes directiva de escuela. Ella a su vez, mantiene sus ojos en la imagen de la ciudad.

Yacen ambas en la sima de una gran colina, una clase de mirador, desde donde toda la ciudad está a la vista.

El clima era frío, pero no había viento. Suave, tenue, la nieve empieza a caer… cual pequeñas estrellas, relumbran por el aire mientras caen suavemente desde las alturas…

Se hace silencio un momento. Sunset no tiene intensión de interrumpir.

Luna: … no tenía a nadie en la escuela… o en casa… eso es lo que creía… pero la verdad… es que Celestia siempre estuvo ahí para mí. … me sentí tan estúpida por no darme cuenta de eso antes…

Sunset finalmente desvía la mirada, viendo hacia abajo… solo puede pensar…

 _Nightmare Moon… la leyenda de la yegua en la luna… una historia tan antigua… tan conocida… un cuento que se solía contar a los potros para que no salieran de noche…_

 _Una princesa celosa, buscando venganza por su nulo reconocimiento ante su arduo trabajo, revelándose ante su propia hermana, en busca de superarla y obligar a todos lo ponys a amarla…_

… _Sunset misma había oído y leído de ese relato cientos de veces. Nunca supo que tan cierto podía ser, pues Celestia, nunca quiso contarle la verdad detrás de él._

 _Pero si supo lo que ocurrió en el final. Cuando Twilight y sus amigas, lograron usar la magia más poderosa del reino, y salvar a aquella corrompida princesa, devolviéndole la bondad, y regresándola al lado de su hermana, quien por mil años, había esperado, deseosa, su regreso._

 _Esta historia, era muy diferente… y aún así, tan similar…_

 _En este mundo no había fuerza mágicas impulsadas por los buenos sentimientos, y Twiligjt aún no había si quiera nacido. Esta lucha, solo fue de ambas hermanas… y de alguna forma… consiguieron ganar…_

…

… _aún así… por qué…_

Regresa su vista a la sub directora.

Sunset: Sub directora… yo… …

No estaba segura como hacer, su pregunta…

Sunset: Por qué me cuenta todo eso…?

La respuesta tarda unos segundo en llegar… hasta que la mujer habla, sin apartar los ojos de la bella vista.

Luna: Celestia siempre creyó en mí. Y siempre ha creído, que en todo corazón hay bondad. Por eso se hizo maestra, y luego directora, para poder ayudar a los jóvenes a ir por el camino correcto, por eso cuando llegaste a la escuela, ella creyó en ti, en que podías dejar de lado esa actitud tan malvada, y ser una buena persona.

Las palabras de la mujer sorprenden, y hacen sentir decaída a la ex equina.

Luna: Creo que vio en ti, un reflejo de lo que ambas vivimos. … se que yo lo hice…

Miran a la otra, una con sorpresa, la otra sin una emoción en particular.

Luna: Hay veces… que lastimamos a otros, sin darnos cuenta. O tomamos decisiones que afectan a los demás, y no nos percatamos, del daño que estamos haciendo.

Frunce el ceño, y mira en dirección opuesta… oír esas palabras le trajeron mezclas de emociones…

 _Era esto lo que quería…? Por eso la trajo aquí? Por eso había venido, e insistido en hablar?_

 _Qué quería decirle con eso? Que las demás la lastimaron por una estupidez? Eso ya lo sabía. Que cometieron un error? Eso era más que evidente._

Luna: … se que es difícil admitir nuestros errores, pero al hacerlo, puedes ver el mundo con otros ojos.

 _Oh jo jo, de eso estaba segura. Esas cinco seguramente ahora veían lo estúpidas que habían sido. Seguro ahora veían como su tan fuerte amistad era una mentira._

 _Con razón pudo separarlas tan fácilmente antes, si eran tan bobas para tratar así a una amiga, no es sorpresa que se creyeran aquellas tonterías._

 _De seguro se veían a si mismas y a los demás como lo que son, una panda de hipócritas y mentirosas._

Con cada pensamiento, el ceño de Sunset se frunce más y más. Eso no pasa desapercibido por Luma.

Luna: Algo te molesta Sunset?

La ex equina hace silencio, intenta borrar su ceño, aunque su mirada sigue algo molesta. Mira hacia abajo cruzándose de brazos.

Sunset: Para esto me trajo aquí? Para hablar de ellas?

La mujer de cabello nocturno no responde, solo la mira por un momento.

Luna: No Sunset. Es para hablar de ti.

Eso le borra su semblante molesto, y en su lugar, se gira para verla con sorpresa.

Esmeralda y cian se ven por un momento.

Sunset: … de mí…?

La sub directora parece pensar su siguientes palabras.

Luna: dime Sunset, estás satisfecha con haberte cambiado de escuela?

La pregunta la sorprende, y duda un momento sobre como responder.

Sunset: si… claro…

Su voz parecía dudar… por qué…?

Sunset: Crystal está bien. Me va bien en clases, aprobé los exámenes, e hice… amigas nuevas… amigas de verdad!

Esto último lo enfatiza en su voz.

Luna: y tus viejas amigas de Canterlot? No las extrañas?

Sunset: amigas? Qué amigas? Yo nunca tuve amigas en Canterlot.

Luna: um, no es lo que me pareció ver.

Sunset: … … si… yo también creía eso…

Se hace el silencio mientras, una vez más, la ex equina se pierde en sus recuerdos…

Sunset: … creí que eran mis amigas…

Luna: … estás feliz ahora, sin ellas?

Sunset: por qué me pregunta eso?

El asunto había empezado a molestarla, se le nota en su voz, en su expresión, y la forma en que se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda.

Luna: porque me preocupas Sunset. Quiero saber que estás feliz con tu nueva vida.

Sunset: bueno ya le dije que estoy perfectamente! Tengo una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros y maestros. Tengo nuevas amigas! Una nueva vida! Y es mucho, MUCHO mejor que la de antes.

Luna: lo es? En verdad?

Se gira frustrada y mira a la mujer con clara irritación.

Sunset: a donde quiere llegar con esto?!

Luna: no comprendo porque te molestas. Si estás feliz con tu nueva escuela, no deberías molestarte.

Sunset: me molesta… porque esto no le incumbe! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!

Se hace el silencio…

Luna desvía la mirada, y la lleva al horizonte.

Luna: si… es lo que yo también dije.

Aquello deja muda a la ex equina.

… regresa el silencio… hasta que Sunset, retomando su frustración lo rompe.

Sunset: basta! No quiero seguir hablando de esto!

Vuelve a girarse y cruzarse de brazos.

Sunset: da igual, si ellas fueron o no mis amigas. Eso es el pasado, y el pasado no es hoy!

Recita su ya característica frase, de forma cortante, queriendo dar por terminada esa plática.

Luna no da respuesta mientras se voltea a verla, su semblante sigue neutro.

Luna: … y qué es hoy, Sunset?

… de nuevo… una pregunta que la deja desconcertada…

Sunset: … … … es… …

Aunque lo intenta… no parece poder responder… La sub directora parece esperar su respuesta…

La tensión del ambiente es rota por un sonido singular. De su chaqueta, Luna saca de teléfono y contesta la llamada.

Luna: Diga.

Teléfono: Oiga señora, usted me pidió atender a la princesita, no esto.

Luna: Que ocurrió?

Teléfono: Ni idea, pero no crea que voy a limpiar las lágrimas de estas dos.

Lina: De dos… … de acuerdo, dame 15 minutos y estaré allí. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Termina la llamada. Sunset no había escuchado la conversación, pero se la ve intrigada.

Luna: Creo que algo ocurrió con Twilight.

La intriga se reemplaza por preocupación.

Luna: Quieres venir?

No lo duda un segundo, solo asiente.

* * *

Se queda se pie frente a la puerta, espera unos segundos, medita, toma una respiración profunda, suelta el aire, y llama.

Tarda algunos segundos, quizás más de los que esperaría, pero la puerta se abre. Grande es su sorpresa, al ver a una chica de coletas moradas al otro lado. Le toma unos segundos, pero pronto la reconoce… La hermana de Sonata…

Aria: …oh genial.

Dice tras su leve sorpresa, y con excesivo sarcasmo en su voz.

Aria: … qué? Vas a decirme que vienes a verte?

Aunque algo confusa por la escena, Twilight asiente rápidamente. Aria bufa con molestia, pero no le niega la entrada.

* * *

En su habitación prestada, la Princesa Twilight está en la cama, sentada con las piernas cubiertas por el cobertor, y en sus manos un libro abierto, sus ojos fijos en este.

Oye un toque a la puerta, y sin darle tiempo a responder, esta se abre, apareciendo Aria en la habitación.

Aria: Hey princesita, te buscan.

Se sorprende un poco, pero de nuevo, no alcanza a preguntar, antes de ver, un reflejo, un tanto inexacto de si misma.

Twilight se para junto a ella, una sonrisa, pero una mirada algo nerviosa.

Twilight: Um… hola, um… princesa.

 _La nombra de la manera que ha oído a otras hacerlo desde siempre._

La Twilight princesa sigue sorprendida, más pronto deja esa sorpresa de lado y sonríe de manera amable, y amigable.

P. Twilight: Twilight, hola, buenos días.

Twilight: Je. Buenos días. … um…

Hay silencio entre ambas. Una escena cuanto menos, curiosa.

Twilight: Lo siento esto es tan raro… je je…

La princesa solo ríe, parece estar de acuerdo. Aria al verlas bufa con molestia y sin decir nada sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria…

Ambas se sorprenden por su rudeza, pero pronto la princesa resta importancia, invita a su reflejo a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, y dejando ella misma su libro de lado, empiezan a hablar.

* * *

Aria pasó el mayor tiempo que pudo viendo televisión. Sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, una lista distando horarios, y lo que parecen nombres de alguna medicina.

Gira los ojos hacia el reloj de la pared, y gruñe.

Aria: Urgh! Llevo aquí toda la maldita mañana… maldita Adagio haciéndome venir aquí. Bien que ella puede enrollarse en la cama con la vieja de Canterlot. Ugh... Bueno al menos me están pagando.

Vuelve a ver el reloj, y luego dirige sus ojos a las escaleras.

Aria: -pensando- que estarán haciendo esas dos? … -voz alta- aag! Que más me da.

Se pone de pie.

Aria: tengo hambre. Me pregunto se estas viejas tienen algo decente que comer.

Con ese pensamiento en alto va hacia la cocina.

* * *

Arriba en el cuarto, ambas Twilights sonríen sumidas en su platica.

Twilight: Y este lugar, "Equestria", que tan grande es?

P. Twilight: Hablas de, su extensión de tierra? Bueno, terrenalmente Equestria tiene alrededor de 3.600 km. Cuadrados. Pero si tomamos en cuenta, el territorio celestial, Cloudsdale y tierras mágicas, este se extenderia casi a 5.100 km.

Twilight: Wow! Eso es más del doble de la ciudad, aunque es curioso que tus ciudades aquí sean escuelas.

La princesa ríe ante el comentario.

P. Twilight: Lo sé, supongo que es simplemente como funcionan tu mundo y el mío.

Twilight: Je, aún no se si creer eso de los mundos paralelos. Es tan… loco. Digo, creo que sería más fácil creer que eres solo una chica que se parece a mí, y que la fiebre alta y los medicamentos te hacen imaginar cosas de fantasía.

P. Twilight: Ja ja, supongo que si. Aunque puedo asegurarte que es cierto. Pero te comprendo, si yo no estuviera aquí ahora, probablemente tampoco creería acerca de portales y mundos alternos.

Se hace un breve silencio, mientras la científica parece pensar algo.

Twilight: Oye, y Sunset… ella… como se conecta con esto?

La pregunta gana la sorpresa, y poco después, el gesto dolido de su contraparte.

P. Twilight: … Sunset también viene de Equestria, ella y yo, una vez fuimos estudiantes de la misma maestra, aunque… ella ya tenía años de estudio avanzado cuando yo era una potrilla.

Twilight: Años? Pero crei que… um… que edad tienes?

P. Twilight: Je je, el portal tiende a crear varias alteraciones cuando cruzas, en Equestria por ejemplo, los ponys no suelen usar ropa, pero cuando llegué aquí tenía un atuendo puesto. También altera la edad de una forma que no tengo muy clara.

Twilight: Um… interesantes factores. … ah! Pero, continúa por favor.

P. Twilight: …. Bueno… no se si sea correcto, que yo te cuente sobre esto. Quizás Sunset debería de decírtelo. Pero te contaré que… bueno, Sunset y yo… no fuimos amigas al principio… Sunset… me veía como una enemiga y… no tuvimos… una buena relación al principio…

 _Twilight estaba algo sorprendida, en Crystal, ella y Sunset tampoco tuvieron una relación muy cercana o amistosa al principio pero…_

P. Twilight: Terminamos en conflicto y… cuando pensé que ella ganaría mis-…

… corta su oración…

P. Twilight: … mis…

Se hace silencio, la mirada de la princesa parece sumamente dolida… la científica se sorprende y preocupa por ello…

P. Twilight: … recibí ayuda… de alguien… y… bueno, vencimos a Sunset, y al hacerlo, pude hacerle ver, que ser una… líder, no se trata de tener poder… sino… de ayudar… y de… querer… a los demás…

Con cada palabra, el gesto de la princesa parece caerse más y más… sus ojos amenazan brotar en llanto en cualquier segundo …

P. Twilight: Entonces ella y yo nos hicimos amigas, y ella pronto… hizo más amigas… y pudo ser feliz… y luego las Dazzlings llegaron y… las enfrentamos, y las vencimos con nuestra amistad…!

Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer.

Twilight no estaba segura que hacer… no parecía comprender la ultima parte, pero tampoco parecía querer preguntar. Solo se sentó en la cama junto a su doble y paso una mano por su espalda.

P. Twilight: Entonces creí que todo estaba bien… creí que Sunset había logrado hacer amigas… creí que la habían perdonado… se suponía que la habían aceptado como a una amiga…!

Su grito está cargado de enojo, dolor, tristeza, y culpa…

Retrae sus rodillas y las abraza a su pecho mientras sigue derramando su sentir. .

P. Twilight: … pero no fue así… me mintieron a mí… le mintieron a ella… la dejaron… la culparon de algo que no hizo… la abandonaron y la dejaron sola…!

Twilight: -pensando- Anon-A-Miss…

Piensa con asombro y preocupación, aún viendo a su doble llorar con intenso dolor…

P. Twilight: … y yo… yo no hice nada por ella…

Sigue sin hablar, dejándola quitarse aquellos sentimientos del pecho, frotándole la espalda en un intento de consuelo…

 _Que podía hacer…? No estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con otros… apenas hace poco había logrado hacer amigas… no sabía que podía hacer en esta situación…_

P. Twilight: … creí que se arreglaría… Que ellas verían su error… creí que… no debía… preocuparme…

Twilight: Princesa… n-no… no fue tu cumpa…

P. Twilight: SI LO FUE!

Grita con desesperación y rabia.

Twilight: Yo le dije que confiara en ellas! Yo le dije que se hiciese su amiga…! Yo creí… que ellas la aceptarían… es mi culpa… es mi culpa que le mintieran… que la dejaran…

 _No sabia que hacer, ni mucho menos como sentirse… que se supone haces cuando tienes… tu propio rostro… debastado… llorando frente a ti…?_

Sintió sus propias lágrimas caer ante las de su doble, intento limpiarlas y contenerlas… no serviría que ambas lloraran…

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, Aria con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas, oye los sollozos de la princesa, detiene su intensión de abrir la puerta… y no puede evitar escuchar…

P. Twilight: … ahora… Sunset me odia… me odia… y yo… yo…

Oye el llanto de la princesa, y casi escucha los sollozos de la otra… su cuerpo tiembla, y gruñe con fastidio. Olvidando las medicinas vuelve a bajar.

Toma el teléfono digital de la casa, y revisa en la agenda de este. Finalmente llama.

* * *

 _No supo cuanto tiempo la princesa estuvo llorando… no supo cuanto tiempo, ella misma lloró… solo sabía que estaba cansada…_

Ve a la princesa aún en esa posición… su llanto disminuido, pero aun presente.

Twilight: … Princesa… tú… quieres mucho a Sunset, verdad…?

 _Era una pregunta, pero ella ya estaba segura de la respuesta…_

P. Twilight: La quiero… la quiero mucho…! Quiero… quiero que vuelva… Sunset… perdóname…!

Su voz es ligeramente opacada por su posición, pero todo logra ser oído…

Twilight mira hacia el suelo, no parece segura que decir… pero…

Twilight: … sabes… cuando nos… bueno… la primera vez que nos vimos… hablé con Sunset luego de irnos y… ella me dijo… que tú eres muy especial para ella.

La princesa no responde, pero levanta ligeramente la mirada hacia su contraparte.

P. Twilight: Sniff… ella… lo dijo…? Sniff…

Twilight: Si… me dijo que tú la ayudaste cuando ella estuvo en su peor momento… y que por eso te aprecia. Me dijo que… incluso… si está molesta… ella aún te quiere.

Sus palabras cesan el llanto, y permiten a la princesa dimensional levantar la cabeza.

P. Twilight: Dijo eso…? … de verdad…?

Aunque le sonríe, los ojos de la científica parecen tener cierto dolor mientras habla…

Twilight: Si. Tú… aún le importas mucho…

P. Twilight: Sniff… tú… tú crees…?

Twilight: Si. Si lo creo…

La princesa de la amistad apoya el mentón en sus rodillas, aún dolida, triste, pero cierta esperanza en sus ojos.

P. Twilight: … quiero que vuelva… la extraño tanto…

Abraza sus piernas y baja la mirada. Twilight parece actuar por instinto mientras le acaricia suavemente el cabello.

Oye unos pasos fuera de la habitación, hay un golpe a la puerta, y al abrirse, una de las dueñas de la casa entra.

Luna: Twilight?

Se percata de la doble visión. Una de ellas limpia presurosa su rostro, la otra se pone de pie en una pose recta, algo nerviosa.

Luna: Oh… y… Twilight…

La Twilight con lentes queda estática, sumamente nerviosa por la repentina aparición de la mujer.

Twilight: M-Mu-muy bu-bu-enos d-ías… s-soy Twilight Sparkle! Es un… pla… placer…

Hace una reverencia algo exagerada, ganando cierto desconcierto de la dueña de casa.

Luna: Um, si… ujum, mi nombre es Luna, soy hermana de Celestia, ella ya me habló de ti.

Twilight: D-D-D-De mí…?! Que… qué le dijo…?

Luna: Bueno, que tú y Sunset eran buenas amigas.

Twilight: B-Buena amiga… no se… bueno… no se si… Sunset me considere… una buena amiga… pero yo… yo si creo… que ella es… una amiga maravillosa…

Dice aquello con una suave sonrisa. Es ese el momento que la ex equina escoge para aparecerse

Sunset: Eso fue, lindo.

Ambas Twilights son sorprendidas, una mas que la otra.

Twilight: S-Sunset!

Un fuerte sonrojo adorna sus mejillas, y lo único que alcanza a hacer es cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. Eso gana la risa de la peli fuego.

Se le acerca y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

Sunset: Tú también eres maravillosa Twilight.

Aun detrás de sus manos alcanza verse el brillo rojo en el rostro de la científica.

Sunset solo ríe antes de llevar sus ojos a la otra Twiligjt. Le sonríe suavemente.

Sunset: Hey princesa.

P. Twilight: … Sunset…

Se sienta en la cama junto a ella.

Sunset: Como estás? Te ves mejor.

P. Twilight: Um… si… las directoras… me han cuidado mucho y… creo… que me estoy, recuperando.

Lleva sus ojos hasta la dueña de la casa.

P. Twiligjt: Gracias de nuevo…

Luna: De nuevo, no necesitas agradecer. Aria nos dijo que te pasaba algo, así que vinimos a ver.

P. Twilight: … "vinimos"…?

Sus ojos van a Sunset, quien al instante parece avergonzarse, y se levanta para darse ligeramente la vuelta.

Sunset: um si! Yo… andaba con la sub directora y… y… pues vine…

Luna: estaba preocupada por ti.

Sunset: no es cierto!

Exclama algo sonrojada por la pena, hace reír a la mujer, y a la princesa, deprimirse un poco…

Al darse cuenta de lo último se pone nerviosa y trata de hablar.

Sunset: es decir! Si estaba… bueno… quiero decir… no es… que me preocupara… más bien. … solo quería ver… que… estuvieras bien, ya sabes…

Luna: eso no es preocuparse?

Sunset: cállese!

Le exige con clara vergüenza. La otra Twilight en la habitación no puede evitar reír ante la escena. Lo que gana la mirada molesta de su amiga peli fuego.

Sunset: tú también!

El sonrojo de la ex equina deja ver su vergüenza.

La escena es cortada cuando la ex sirena que aún está en la casa entra en la habitación con las pastillas y el vaso de agua de antes.

Aria: bien princesa si dejaste de lloriquear tomate tu medicina.

Entrega tanto las pastillas como el vaso a la Twilight en la cama. La acción sorprende un poco a Sunset.

Sunset: la estás… cuidando?

Aria: solo porque la señora de la noche me está pagando por ello.

Contesta con indiferencia desviando el rostro.

Sunset: … creí que ustedes no necesitaban dinero.

Aria: claro que no. Pero tener dinero propio me dejará comprar lo que quiero sin escuchar las quejas de Adagio.

La princesa ya había tomado las pastillas y buena parte del contenido del vaso, devolviendo este último a la sirena de coletas. Ella solo se dispone a retirarse de la habitación, pero antes habla a Luna.

Aria: ya que volvió, puedo irme a casa?

Luna: claro, en seguida te doy tu dinero.

Aria no dice nada, solo se retira del lugar. la dueña de la casa mira a las jóvenes de Crystal.

Luna: quieren quedarse a almorzar? Seguramente Celestia regrese pronto.

Ambas parecen dudar un momento, hasta que Sunst responde con cierto nerviosismo.

Sunset: gracias, por la oferta, pero yo… creo que paso. Es mejor que vuelva a casa… aún quiero descansar.

Twilight: um, yo igual me retiro. Um… princesa…

Su doble se sorprende un poco cuando le habla.

Twilight: gracias por… bueno… este rato… y yo… pues… lamento… ya sabes…

La regente de Equestria queda un momento en silencio, luego solo le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

P. Twilight: está bien, la verdad, me ayudaste mucho.

Twilight: eh? … pero… yo no hice nada…

P. Twilight: si lo hiciste. Me diste… esperanza…

Al decir eso, dirige suavemente su mirada hacia Sunset, quien ve la escena completamente confundida.

Sunset: -pensando- … siento que me perdí algo importante…

P. Twilight: Sunset…

Sunset: eh?! Ah, si…?

P. Twilight: nos veremos… pronto… si…?

La pregunta la deja confundida, e insegura de cómo responder…

Sunset: am… claro. Si… uh… te vendré a ver… un día de estos… supongo…

La respuesta hace brillar los ojos de la princesa, quien sonríe suavemente.

Twilight al ver la escena, se acerca y toma la mano de Sunset.

Twilight: bueno, Sunset vámonos si?

Sunset: eh? A bueno, está bien…

Twilight: un gusto verte princesa.

P. Twilight: igualmente, espero encontrarnos de nuevo.

Twilight: seguro! Adiós.

Sunset: adiós wou…!

Antes de saberlo es jalada fuera del cuarto por su amiga de lentes. Luna prontamente las sigue.

… la princesa queda sola en el cuarto…

Abraza sus rodillas, y suspira… recuerda su platica con su doble humana…

"… ella me dijo… que tú eres muy especial para ella." "… ella aún te quiere…"

P. Twilight: … Sunset… espero puedas perdonarme pronto…

* * *

La mujer de cabello nocturno despide a las tres chicas en la puerta. Da también su paga a la sirena peli violeta.

Luna: gracias por tu ayuda, salúdame a las demás.

Aria: gracias por la paga. Suerte con su hija de otra dimensión

Con eso dicho se voltea, y no se molesta en despedirse antes de marcharse.

Luna solo niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Luego voltea a las chicas de Crystal.

Luna: vengan cuando quieran, son siempre bienvenidas.

Sunset: gracias sub directora.

Twilight: um, gracias por todo.

Ya es costumbre, la reverencia un tanto exagerada de la peli morada. Una despedida más, y ambas chicas se retiran, dejando a la mujer cerrar la puerta al entrar en su casa.

Alcanzan a la sirena en la acerca, quien parece contar el dinero en sus manos.

Sunset: bueno… um… ahora que?

Aria: yo me iré a casa. Lo que ustedes hagan me da igual.

Twilight: quieres que… te acompañemos?

Aria: prefiero rebanarme el cuello a que me vean con ustedes, me iré en taxi, tengo dinero.

Ni siquiera se despide, en su lugar empieza a caminar para alejarse, sin embargo Sunset la sigue.

Sunset: Aria espera!

Aria: qué?!

Pregunta molesta girándose a verla.

Sunset: gracias por cuidar de Twilight hoy.

Aria: jum! Ya te lo dije, solo lo hice porque la tipa me pagó.

Sunset: aún así, gracias.

Le extiende la mano, Aria queda mirándola un momento.

Aria: esperas que te de la mano? Es en serio?

Sunset: qué? Temes que mis dedos te muerdan?

Rueda los ojos, claramente molesta, la mira un poco más, Sunset solo le da una amigable sonrisa. Finalmente, estrecha su mano, y luego solo se aparta.

Sunset: espero vernos pronto!

Aria: … no esperes tanto.

Se aleja de ambas. Tanto Sunset como Twilight la ven marcharse.

Twilgiht: … bueno… ella es… um…

Sunset: simpática?

Twilight: … y mucho.

Ambas empiezan a reír. Como si fuera un reflejo, se dan la mano y caminan en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Sentada en el taxi, Aria mantiene su semblante molesto mientras se recarga en el apoya brazos de la puerta y mira la ventana.

… repentinamente siente… una picazón en el brazo, se lo frota un poco y siente esa picazón subir hasta su hombro. Por ello se aparta de la puerta.

… la sensación sube un poco más, y llega hasta su garganta… se toca el cuello… sintiendo… sintiendo que…


	40. Yo soy Anon-A-Miss

**NOTA: Hola y/o Hello a todos y todas. Vaya, desde hace rato quería llegar a este capítulo, y cuando lo empecé no me di cuenta y lo hice muy rápido.**

 **Bueno, pues, siendo honesto, yo creí que a este punto ya iba a terminarla historia, subestimé el que tan largos me quedarían los caps pasados, así que, el concurso que tenía queda como anulado, aún así, los que participaron les daré el premio igual.**

 **"Zultanita" :3 _ "lacho12" :D _ "KrisKakis" :) _ "Soldado Dragon" X) _ "Alto Conocedor" ;) _ "PonySky XD" n_n _ también hay uno que solo aparece como "Guest" que no se quien sea, en fin. Les daré su recompenza, tenía tres premios para elegir, pero perdí uno porque soy idiota XC**

 **Igual pueden escribirme un PM, o enviarme un mail a mi correo Fenix5xyz*aquí va arroba*gmail y les digo que puedo darles.**

 **Un saludo a todos, disfruten el cap, y ahora si quedan ya unos pocos caps más, espero les gusten.**

* * *

 _Luna: veo que aún te preocupas bastante por Twilight._

 _Comenta mientras conduce su motocicleta, con Sunset aferrada a ella desde atrás._

 _Sunset: Lo que ocurrió no fue su culpa. … aunque tampoco ayudó…_

 _Luna: y no estás molesta con ella?_

 _Sunset: si lo estoy. Pero no significa que no me preocupe por ella._

 _La luz de calle cambia al rojo, haciéndolas detenerse en ella._

 _Luna: es curioso, no pareces pensar igual de las demás._

 _Sunset: es diferente._

 _Luna: entonces, Canterlot no te importa._

 _No lo pregunta, pero parece esperar su confirmación._

 _Sunset: por qué lo haría?_

 _Luna: por nada en realidad. Solo tenía curiosidad, sabes, cómo están todos en la escuela?_

 _Sunset: de seguro felices de que yo ya no ande exponiendo secretos._

 _Habla de forma sarcástica._

 _Luna: … veo que no te has enterado._

 _Sunset: enterado de qué?_

 _Luna: mucho ha pasado desde que te fuiste, y ahora todos, están bastante afectados._

 _Sunset: … afectados? … cómo?_

 _La sub directora gira un poco y aunque no se ve tras su casco, da una sonrisa cómplice._

 _Luna: creí que no te importaba._

 _Se sorprende un poco, y luego gira la cabeza a modo de desprecio._

 _Sunset: claro que no me importa._

 _Luna: … entonces, todo arreglado._

 _La luz vuelve a cambiar, y retoman su camino._

* * *

Recostada en su cama, esa plática se reproduce en su cabeza. Gime frustrada y se tapa el rostro con una almohada.

" _mucho ha pasado desde que te fuiste, y ahora todos, están bastante afectados."_

A _fectados… sería entonces que ya se había descubierto la verdad? Esas tres confesaron ante todos?_

Sunset: -pensando- si ya lo saben, de seguro se sienten muy estúpidos ahora mismo.

 _Tres niñas pequeñas, habían engañado a toda la escuela, es seguro que todos se sienten como idiotas, y como unos cretinos._

Quita la almohada de su rostro y mira hacia el techo.

 _Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Se sentirían culpables? Querrían disculparse con ella? O quizás ignorarían el asunto, olvidando el daño que le hicieron y solo centrándose en sus vidas, como cualquier cretino en el mundo. Podría ser que ella no les importara nada._

… _bueno, había algunas que si sabía que le importaba…_

Recuerda sus encuentros con sus ex amigas…

Aquel encuentro fuera de la escuela, ese pastel… la vez frente a la tienda de música, lo de Sonata… y el golpe… y luego…

 _Hipócritas… luego de abandonarla y traicionarla, querían venir y pedir perdón. Quizás ella fue una mala persona en el pasado, pero ella nunca daño a un amigo. … principalmente porque no tenía ninguno… pero no es el punto._

 _No se puede comparar lo que ella hizo, con lo que ELLAS le hicieron._

" _Magia de Amistad" no había amistad con esas cinco. Ella nunca les importó…_

… la noche en el club…

" _Rainbow: ASOMBROSO!"_

" _Pinkie: Sunsie a ver cuando nos muestras esa cosa del caballo!"_

" _Rarity: Sunset, algún problema cariño?"_

" _todas sus ex amigas sentadas alrededor…"_

Presurosa se sienta al borde y sacude su cabeza.

 _Ugh… de nuevo… por qué…? Por qué repentinamente pensó en sus amigas en ese momento…?_

…

 _cuando tocaron esa noche, se sintió nostálgica… sintió regresar a esos buenos tiempos…cuando todo era feliz…_

sunset: -pensando- BASTA! Basta! Deja de pensar en eso! Eso es el pasado! El pasado no es hoy!

" _y qué es hoy Sunset?"_

La pregunta de la sub directora vuelve a su mente…

 _Hoy… que era hoy… ?_

… _hoy, ella tiene una nueva vida. Nuevas amigas. Es feliz, realmente feliz. Confía en Sonata, en Twilight, Sunny, Lemon, y en Flash. Incluso Adagio y Aria,y estaban Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, y aquella chica… cómo era…? Suni? … Suri! Si. … tenía personas en quien confiar, y que confiaban en ella. … incluso si no es lo que esperaba en una principio._

 _Eso era ella hoy. Una chica con una vida mejor, con amigos mejores, que de verdad la quieren._

Su cabeza es atacada por las imágenes de sus ex amigas hablándole, las tres niñas viniendo a su casa… y la princesa Twilight… llorando…

… _y… que… no puede… dejar atrás… ese pasado…_

Vuelve a gemir y tirarse de espaldas cayendo de nuevo en su cama.

 _Su pasado no quería dejarla… cada vez que parecía que había superado aquella mala etapa… siempre, SIEMPRE llegaba algo a recordárselo…_

 _El pasado no es hoy… pero… parece querer serlo._

Abre mucho los ojos. De un jalón vuelve a sentarse.

 _Eso es… su pasado siempre vuelve a atormentarla… no puede cerrar ese ciclo, porque su pasado no la deja!_

 _Por eso no puede seguir adelante, el pasado vuelve constantemente._

Se levanta y camina hacia la ventana.

 _Un ciclo que necesita cerrar, necesita encontrar el final de todo este asunto. Darle un cierre definitivo, donde pueda realmente dar vuelta a la página, olvidar… y hacer que todos, TODOS! Lo olviden…_

…

… _que todos lo olviden… si… eso hará. Va a cerrar este ciclo de traición de una vez por todas…_

Con la mirada decidida, cambia miradas con su propio reflejo, observando el traicionero clima, con aquel frío viento, y la deprimente nieve cayendo fuera de su ventana…

… _había que terminar este asunto… y solo había una forma de hacerlo…_

* * *

Lunes… en la mañana…

Las clases ya tenían una o dos horas de haber empezado….

 _Al despertar, se mantuvo pensativa un momento, sobre que hacer, y como…_

 _Sabía que debía ir, pero tenía dudas sobre como mostrarse…_

 _Avisar a la directora no era una opción, no era plan que todos la vieran, no a la vez al menos._

 _Tampoco podía llamar a esas cinco. … ya no tenía sus teléfonos…_

 _Quizás Flash, pero… no quería volver a usarlo para arreglar su problema. No._

 _Envió un mensaje a Sonata, diciéndole que no iría a clase. Sabía que ella se encargaría de pasar la voz. … solo esperaba que no lo hiciera en exceso…_

 _Se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a ser. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que era una tontería, una locura, que no valía la pena hacer tal cosa. Y no podía decir que estuviera en desacuerdo._

 _Pero quería acabar con esto. Anon-A-Miss, Canterlot, ellas… todo debía terminar, había sido ya un mes y aún seguía resentida y recordando todo._

 _Tenía que parar, seguir adelante._

Tras más tiempo del que hubiera querido, por fin había llegado, a la escuela…

Canterlot, en su esplendor característico… borrado… el lúgubre clima y helado aire hacían ver la escuela como un sitio… desértico…

 _Si no fuera imposible… juraría que no había nadie dentro, pero debían estar, es día de clase. No había ninguna razón para que estas estuvieran suspendidas._

… en una clase de reflejo, lleva su vista hacia atrás, viendo la siempre presente estatua representativa de la escuela. Su corcel impacible, firme incluso en este ambiente tan traicionero.

Con un suspiro, parece pedir a aquel majestuoso ser que le preste algo de fuerza.

Una mirada rápida a su base, la lleva a un pensamiento rápido de… sacude un poco su cabeza.

 _No es momento de ella, es momento de sí misma, y de esta escuela. Ya luego podría pensar en eso._

Una respiración profunda, siente su cuerpo helarse ante el aire frío, pero no quita su determinación, avanza, y abre la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

Sunset: PUTA MADRE QUE FRÍO!

El grito sale de su boca sin poder ser frenado al momento en que entra en el edificio.

Sunset: está más frío que afuera que rayos!

Se frota los brazos y ajusta su chaqueta a su cuerpo. Se había abrigado un poco, pero sus prendas actuales parecían ayudar poco en ese lugar.

Intentando ignorar el drástico cambio de temperatura, alza la vista, viendo… nada…

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, las luces encendidas dejaban ver que no había ni estudiantes ni maestros.

… _ok… tal vez hoy no había clases después de todo…_

Voltea por un momento, como pensando en marcharse, pero bufa con frustración.

 _Ya estaba aquí, cuando menos debería cerciorarse de que no había nadie._

Camina un poco por el lugar, su mirada, casi parece nostálgica, al ver los pasillos, los casilleros, y los salones de clase… hablando de…

Se acercó con sigilo a una puerta, desde la ventanilla mira en su interior, y ahí están…

Varios estudiantes están dentro, todos… estudiando…? … se los veía… tristes. Sus cabezas estaban caídas, era difícil saber si estaban leyendo sus libros, o solo mirándolos…

Pasó la vista por todo el salón, todos estaban así. El maestro delante, daba la lección, pero… parece, preocupado también…

Se apartó de la ventanilla.

 _Ok… esto no era exactamente la visión que esperaba…_

Con curiosidad avanzó un poco, se acercó a otra ventanilla, viendo una copia de la misma imagen…

Los alumnos se ven tristes, no parecen prestar atención a la clase. De hecho, no parecen prestar atención a nada, sus ojos parecen perdidos, sin brillo…

Se aparta también. Una vista rápida en un par de salones más, solo muestra lo mismo.

La escuela… qué estaba pasando…?

* * *

Olvidando los salones, camina entre los pasillos, sin rumbo aparente, y es cuando finalmente, ve a un pequeño grupo cerca. Tres chicas están reunidas junto a unos casilleros. No puede escucharlas, hablan casi en susurros.

Las ve hablar, suspirar, dejar caer sus miradas.

 _Por qué todos parecían tan… tristes…?_

Oye algo caer al suelo detrás de ella. Se gira, y ve a otra chica parada cerca, su rostro cubierto de sorpresa, sus ojos, una mezcla de miedo, y asombro, mientras la ve…

El sonido también había llamado la atención de las otras tres, quienes al verla, se muestran igual de asombradas.

… se mantiene el silencio, ninguna de las cuatro parece querer… o poder, decir algo. Y ella tampoco lo hace. Tras unos segundos, sigue caminando, pasando más allá de las tres, sus ojos siempre presentes y atentos a ella.

… _esto… no está resultando como lo esperaba…_

* * *

Pasando por el cuarto de ciencias, vio salir a un par de chicos. Ellos igual la vieron al caminar, y su sorpresa era evidente.

No les dio mucha atención, solo siguió caminando.

Ambos la ven marcharse.

Mientras camina, puede ver a algunos jóvenes saliendo de ciertos lugares, ir hasta sus casilleros y buscar sus cosas

Procura ignorarlos cuando puede, pero no evita notar como sus miradas se llenan de sorpresa.

* * *

Poco a poco, las miradas se vuelven murmullos.

Murmullos: Sunset… / es Sunset… / qué hace aquí…?

Procurando no prestar atención, y se centra en llegar a… a…

… _donde debería empezar? Tendría que esperar que alguien haga el primer movimiento?_

Se gira levemente, notando como muchos retroceden un poco cuando los ve.

… _no es la reacción que esperaba…_

* * *

La puerta de un salón se abre de manera repentina, sorprendiendo tanto a los estudiantes como a la maestra.

Estudiante: Sunset está en la escuela!

Exclama el joven que abrió la puerta, la respuesta de todos nos hace esperar, y tras superar la primera sorpresa muchos se levantan y salen del salón.

* * *

La voz se esparció pronto, estudiantes olvidaban sus clases y salían de los salones, olvidaban sus casilleros, y se encaminaban con paso rápido, buscando a su ex compañera.

* * *

Lyra: Bonnie vamos!

Bon Bon: A.. A donde…?

Lyra: A buscar a Sunset! Hay que hablarle!

Bon Bon: Hablarle de que…? ella nos odia…

Lyra: Aún así… tenemos que hacerle saber que lo sentimos!

Bon Bon: … crees que eso cambie algo?

Otra: No lo se… pero tengo que hacerlo!

No espera más respuesta, y solo sale del salón, Bon Bon queda ensu sitio un momento, antes de seguirla presurosa.

* * *

La sub directora de la escuela se mantiene sentada en su escritorio, como es costumbre, revisando documentos y arreglando horarios, intentando mantener la escuela en orden.

… _esto último no había sido muy difícil últimamente…_

Su atención la ganan suaves sonidos en el exterior. Desde su puerta cerrada, oye algunas voces, y lo que parecen pasos presurosos.

Curiosa, se levanta y se acerca, al abrir la puerta ve lo que ya sospecha, jóvenes corriendo por los pasillos.

Con el ceño firmemente fruncido, parece estar a punto de regañarlos, pero se detiene al oír a uno de ellos.

Estudiante: ahí! Sunset está por este lado!

Oír el nombre de Sunset la detuvo, observó como ellos se alejaban, y tras unos momentos, sonrió.

* * *

Deja salir un suave suspiro, mientras camina solo puede ver cono los alumnos empiezan a acercarse, mirarla con asombro. Pareciera que querían hablarle, más ninguno se atrevía.

Hasta que Lyra se acerco corriendo.

Lyra: Sunset!

Se gira para ver a la chica cabello de menta, esta se acerca, aunque permanece un poco apartada.

Lyra: Volviste…

… " _volver" es una exageración, solo había venido para terminar el asunto._

Lyra: Sunset, escucha.

Eso hace.

Lyra: Sunset… lo lamento…

 _Si ya había oído eso._

Lyra: Se que no vale mucho, pero lo lamento… lamento haber creído… que eras tú…

No le responde, pero la mira fijamente.

Lyra: … no espero que… me perdones… pero quería… quería que lo supieras… lo siento…

Sigue sin responderle, la peli menta nunca aparta su mirada de ella, no muestra vergüenza, o pena… solo… sinceridad…

… sigue sin responderle, en su lugar, mira un momento alrededor, viendo como muchos bajan la mirada, con… arrepentimiento…?

Sunset: … qué pasó aquí?

Pregunta a Lyra, quien se sorprende. No es la única, todos alrededor parecen sorprendidos.

Lyra: … qué… qué pasó?

Sunset: por qué todos se ven tan deprimidos?

Lyra: … el porque… es que… todos lo sentimos Sunset…

Varios asentimientos son compartidos cuando Lyra lo dice.

Bon Bon parece reunir valor, y se acerca quedando junto a su amiga.

Bon Bon: Sunset… desde que… desde que te fuiste… no ha sido lo mismo aquí…

No responde, pero mira con cierto interés a la chica de piel caramelo.

Bon Bon: lo sentimos… hicimos mal… muy mal en creer… que tú…

Su frase es cortada por su leve llanto, Lyra al verla se apresura a abrazarla en señal de apoyo.

Lyra: lo sentimos Sunset. En verdad… todos lo sentimos…

Ambas amigas callan, Sunset oye algunos murmullo alrededor, muy suaves, pero casi parecen, pedidos, de perdón…

Mira hacia el suelo…

 _Esto… no era lo que esperaba en lo absoluto…_

Sin decir nada retoma su caminar, dejando atrás a todo el grupo que se había reunido.

Bon Bon: … Sunset…

Lyra: … al menos… se lo dijimos…

* * *

Luna camina presurosa, golpea la puerta en señal de aviso, pero no necesita esperar respuesta antes de abrirla.

Luna: Celestia! Tengo noti-

Su frase se corta, pues ve a su hermana mayor, agitarse y presurosamente guardar algo en su esritorio, además oye algo de vidrio romperse.

Luna: Celestia?

Celestia: Lu-Luna…! Qué… qué pasa…? … la- cafetería se incendió de nuevo…?

Su pregunta tiene un tono casi cómico, pero Luna no se centra en eso.

Luna: qué haces?

Celestia: mi… mi trabajo claro! Soy la directora, solo… atiendo… formularios y… cosas… pedidos… estudiantes…

Luna se ve escéptica, camina y se acerca al escritorio, Celestia, evidentemente nerviosa se apresura a levantarse y rodear su escritorio para quedar entre este y su hermana.

Celestia: qué querías Luna? Hay algún problema? Algo que… debamos atender?

Su sonrisa muestra sus nervios. Luna la mira, y luego ve un momento el escritorio.

Parece pensarlo un momento, luego suspira por la nariz.

Luna: tenemos una invitada especial hoy, creí que querrías saberlo.

Celestia: … invitada…?

Su desconcierto es evidente…

* * *

 _Bien, hasta ahora esto no resultó como esperaba… no es que hubiera creído que estarían alegres y celebrando…_

… _no luego de lo que dijo Luna al menos… pero ciertamente no creía que esto acabaría así para la escuela…_

Tras el encuentro con Lyra, muchos parecieron decidir volver a sus salones. Quienes permanecen en los pasillos, intentan centrarse en sus asuntos, más todos giran para ver a Sunset cuando ella está cerca.

 _Esto era ridículo. Una cosa era que lo lamentaran, incluso cierta culpa, pero esto ya…_

Sunset: -pensando- oh vamos… ni siquiera yo fui tan depresiva en mi momento…

 _Se había sentido mal en aquel entonces, pero… nunca llegó hasta este límite…_

 _La escuela estaba tan… callada… la mirada de todos era…_

Sunset: -pensando- ugh… es demasiado… demasiado exagerados…

Se ve molesta, pero a la vez… parece… precouparse…

 _Ahora que lo pensaba… donde estaban, ellas…_

Mira un momento alrededor…

… _hubiera esperado que ellas fuesen las primeras en aparecerse. Es decir…_

…

 _Quizás ellas… se habían rendido… o… ya no les importaba…_

Una mezcla de enojo y tristeza la envuelve.

Siente un aire frío pasar sobre ella, por lo que se sacude un poco.

Sunset: -pensando- Faust! Cuando se puso tan frío?!

Acelera un poco el paso, y llega hasta un cuarto particular. Indecisa, mira hacia la puerta…

 _No las había visto por la escuela… quizás estarían aquí…_

… _era buena idea buscarlas…?_

Gruñe frustrada. Había que acabar este asunto. Abre la puerta, aunque con cuidado.

* * *

… un toque a su celular, y el vídeo se reproduce una vez más.

Sus ojos rosas observan atentamente la imagen, el como la chica de cabello de fuego toca junto a esas chicas.

Su amiga sureña, sentada en una mesa cercana la observa.

Applejack: … llevas toda la mañana viendo eso Rainbow…

La chica cromática no parece escucharla, recostada en el frío suelo, con su celular en alto, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Applejack: … Rainbow…

Hay silencio por un momento, pero finalmente ella le habla…

Rainbow: … éramos nosotras Applejack… esas… éramos nosotras…

Applejack: vamos Rainbow… la banda… si era genial, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Rainbow: … a quien le importa la banda…?

De nuevo, silencio. Rainbow mantiene sus ojos en la vista cuando la magia las transforma a todas.

Rainbow: … Sunset… es feliz… sin nosotras…

Las palabras deprimen a la granjera, quien baja un poco su sombrero mirando hacia abajo.

…

* * *

Sunset puede verlas a ambas desde la puerta ahora parcialmente abierta. … también ve a las demás…

Pinkie estaba sentada en una silla del lugar, sin moverse, dolo mirando hacia el suelo, su expresión insensible, y su cabello caído. No parecía ser ella…

Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en un pupitre, la primera estaba desarreglada, sus ropas arrugadas y… sucias… no tenía el aspecto de la fan de la moda que la caracteriza, y Fluttershy… solo tiene una mirada… vacía… sus ojos rojos se muestran secos… no quedan lágrimas…

… _era extraño… la ultima vez que las vio… solo sentía repudio, quería apartarse, tenerlas lo más lejos posible, y ni siquiera hablarles. … pero ahora… verlas en ese estado…_

A su mente llega el día que las tres niñas fueron a su casa, y le comentaron el estado de sus hermanas…

Sunset: -pensando- es demasiado… no puede ser que estén así. … no es para tanto.

Frustrada por la vista, hizo un movimiento rápido, y abrió la puerta al completo.

Excepto por Rainbow, todas se sorprenden ante la repentina entrada. Diane es la ultima en subir la mirada, pero al hacerlo, se sorprende igual que todas.

…

Hay silencio…

Sunset se queda de pie, sin decir nada… ellas tampoco hablan… solo… se ven entre si…

Sunset desvía un poco la mirada, en una esquina, ve apilados, sin ningún tipo de cuidado los instrumentos de la banda…

… _por qué…?_

Rainbow, finalmente es vencida por la curiosidad, y al girar la cabeza, a penas logra ver algo, a alguien en la entrada, cuando su vista enfoca un poco mejor, da casi un salto, y por poco golpea si teléfono en el suelo al levantarse para ver a la que una vez fue su amiga…

Rainbow: … … Sunset…

Es Fluttershy, quien, rompe aquella escena, poniéndose de pie, tirando su silla en el proceso, y sin un segundo pensamiento, corre hasta la ex equina, lanzándose a ella, formando un desesperado abrazo.

… se siente ser apretada por esos brazos, el revuelto de cabellos rosados es lo único que ve desde su perspectiva, y las palabras de lamento de la chica son opacadas por su llanto…

Por un momento no reacciona… ni se sorprende, solo permanece con una expresión ilegible, viendo y sintiendo a la chica llorar pegada a ella…

Quizás por un reflejo… termina levantando una mano, y acariciar suavemente su cabeza…

Alza la mirada, las ve a todas… sus lágrimas cayendo…su desesperación en sus miradas…

Fluttershy: Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

Alcanza la sensible chica a decir entre su llanto.

 _Sunset no sabia que hacer… ni siquiera que pensar…_

… _nunca imaginó… si… sabía que ellas estarían mal… sabía que la escuela se sentiría culpable… pero esto…_

Aparta a la chica, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos… retrocede unos pasos, mira hacia el suelo y hacia un lado a fin de no verlas…

 _Sunset también se había sentido culpable por sus días oscuros… pero ella… nunca llegó a este nivel… nunca creyó que ellas… o la escuela… llegaran a esto…_

" _Hay veces… que lastimamos a otros, sin darnos cuenta."_

Recuerda. Las palabras de la sub directora…

Rainbow: Sunset…

El llamado la hace levantar la mirada, y ver como las cinco están de pie, junto a la puerta, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de dolor y lamento…

Rainbow: Sunset… nos-… nosotras…

Applejack: … sabemos… que nos odias... Solo…

Rarity: Sunset… lo sentimos...

Fluttershy: Te amamos…

Diane: … te extrañamos…

La voz neutral, carente de emoción que se había visto en la chica rosa desapareció. Sonando ahora, verdaderamente dolida…

… Sunset no respondió… volvió a desviar la mirada, notando así, otro rostro conocido...

Flash permanece de pie, a unos pocos metros, temeroso por la escena frente a él.

Sunset al verlo, se acerca, poniéndolo más nervioso …

Flash: Su-… Sunset… que… sorpresa… verte…

Por un momento ella no responde. El traga duro, los nervios le hacen girar los ojos hacia todas direcciones…

Sunset: … Flash…

Flash: E-we-eh! … s-si…?

Sunset: … que le pasó a la escuela?

Flash: … eh… pues… es…

Se tarda en responder, pero ella no se molesta, espera paciente.

Flash: … desde que… bueno… ya sabes… desde Anon-A-Miss…

Hace una pausa, preocupado que esa mención la moleste. … no pasa.

Flash: Desde entonces, todos han estado… um… preocupados…?

 _No era la palabra… pero no quería decir que estaban deprimidos o algo similar a eso…_

Sunset: … cuando me fui no estaban así.

Flash: … si… es pues… luego… que te fuiste… y luego de… Twilight nos dijo todo y…

 _Twilight?_

Flash: Solo… bueno… todos, lo lamentamos…

Sunset: … tú no tienes que lamentar…

La platica muere… gira un poco la cabeza, las cinco aún la miran…

Gime frustrada…

 _Esto era demasiado. … había venido a la escuela con un plan, … o… al menos creía que lo tenía, pero ya ni siquiera recordaba que era._

Sunset: -pensando- que rayos estaba pensando? nunca debí venir…

Agarrándose la cabeza vuelve a gemir, y luego da la vuelta apartándose del lugar.

Flash: Sunset…

La ve marcharse, ellas igual, parecen querer detenerla, pero no lo intentan…

* * *

Regresa sobre su camino a paso presuroso, intentando ignorar las miradas de todos.

Al tener frente a ella la puerta de la entrada, se detiene…

 _La ultima vez que salió por esa puerta… estaba llena de odio… odio a quienes la traicionaron y abandonaron… creyó que jamás volvería a estar de este lado de la puerta._

… _y ahora… ya ni siquiera sabía que es lo que sentía…_

…

 _Salvo frío…_

 _El traicionero frío que helaba los pasillos…_

Sintió una mano en su hombro, de la impresión da un pequeño salto y se gira.

Ve a Vinyl junto a ella, aún con sus lentes ocultando sus ojos, puede casi distinguirse su gesto preocupado.

Sunset: …Vinyl…

La dj da un suave apretón a su hombro, una señal de apoyo.

Un par de pasos tímidos se acercan, al voltear, distingue a la reconocida joven de rubio cabello, y curiosos ojos a su lado.

Sunset: … Ditzy…

La joven de divertida mirada le sonríe con amabilidad, pero precaución. Lleva en sus manos una cesta con muffins caseros, sin dudarlo, saca uno de ellos, y se lo extiende.

Ditzy: Muffin…?

Le pregunta con voz suave, inocente …

Sunset queda mirándola por un momento…

La pequeña masita humeante le abre el apetito. Sonríe suavemente, y la roma. Ditzy sonríe con jubilo y da un casi salto pequeño en su lugar.

Sunset mantiene su sonrisa…

… _extraño… se sentía mucho mejor… feliz, casi…_

Un suspiro la ayuda a relajarse. Un palmeo a su hombro de parte de Vinyl, y Ditzy le regala otro muffin para el camino. Sintiéndose de alguna forma, mejor que cuando llegó, se retira…

… nadie en Canterlot estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar…

* * *

Las directivas observan la partida de la chica desde un rincón apartado del pasillo.

Celestia: Sunset… ella…

Luna: Jm, funcionó mejor de lo esperado.

Celestia mira a su hermana con incredulidad.

Celestia: Luna, tú… que hiciste ahora?!

Luna: Hermana querida, eres una gran guía para dar animo y apoyo a ciertos estudiantes. Pero, cuando se trata de jóvenes un tanto rebeldes, deberías saber que yo soy la experta.

La mayor intenta responder, pero tanta sorpresa no la deja.

Luna: Pasando a algo igual de importante. Que has estado escondiendo en tu escritorio?

La pregunta esta cargada de exigencia y cierto regaño, Celestia no puede responder y la consumen los nervios.

* * *

Twilight estaba preocupada, mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela, no puede dejar de ver su teléfono, mirando atentamente el número de su amiga cabello de fuego...

 _Debería llamarla...?_

 _Sonata había dicho, que Sunset le envió un mensaje, de que estaría ausente durante el día..._

 _Estaba preocupada... Sunset no parecía alguien que se saltara las clases porque si... estaría enferma...? o quizás... tendría algún problema serio..._

 _... y por qué no les había dicho nada... solo un mensaje diciendo que no estaría..._

tras un momento más de duda, se decide por guardar su teléfono, suspira pesadamente...

Se sorprende y se espanta cuando alguien le cubre la boca desde atrás, antes de darse cuenta, alguien la había atrapado y levantado del suelo. Aunque lo intenta no puede liberarse, quien sea es muy fuerte...

Su captor la lleva, a una velocidad sorprendente, hasta un baño cercano, allí mismo la suelta, con bastante brusquedad y le causa caer al suelo.

Con temor acomoda sus anteojos semi caídos, y prontamente se gira para ver a su captor...

Lighting Dust permanece de pie frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad.

Twilight: Li-... Lighting... Dust...?

Lighting: muy bien Sparkle, quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora.

Twilight: re-... re-... respuestás...?

Se arrastra un poco, en un intento de retroceder...

 _No sabía que hacer... estaba muy asustada... Lighting Dust era alguien que le provocaba mucho miedo... y Sunset... no estaba allí..._

La chica rubia sigue mirándola, y pronto extiende su brazo hasta la mochila que lleva en su hombro, tras un par de segundos, saca de esta un libro.

Lighting: habla ahora, qué es este libro? y qué relación tienen tú y Shimmer con él?

Twilight mira atentamente aquel libro... pero no lo distingue de ninguna forma... mira con atención aquel símbolo similar a un sol en la tapa, pero...

Lighting: habla ya! qué tiene que ver este libro con Sunset Shimmer?!

La exigencia en su voz solo asustan más a la científica.

Lighting: responde ahora o te irá mal! se que tu novia no esta cerca para defenderte así que no te hagas la boba!

Twilight: yo... yo... no se de que hablas... no conozco ese libro...

Frustrada, y sumamente molesta, se acerca a ella, la chica de lentes intenta retroceder pero claramente es inútil. Lighting la toma por el cuello de la camisa y sin problemas la levanta del suelo dejándola a la vista de sus ojos.

Lighting: no finjas! se que tú y Shimmer han estado escribiéndose cosas en este cuaderno. Qué es? Una clase de cursi diario compartido?

Twilight: qu-qué...? no se de qué hablas...?

Le da una sacudida antes de volver a mirarla, con más enfado.

Lighting: deja de fingir! hay notas firmadas por tí, por Shimmer y por una tal Celestia en este libro! qué es? ... DIMELO!

 _Notas... firmadas por ella...? Pero si ella nunca-..._

La imagen de su gemela llegan a su cabeza...

Twilight: ... -pensando- ... tienen un diario... compartido...?

Lighting: RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!

Twilight bajó la mirada, su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, la paciencia de Lighting claramente se estaba terminando, se denota en la forma que aferra el agarre al libro, y a la camisa de la chica.

Twilight: ... no lo se...

Lighting gruñe ante eso.

Twilight: no se que es... e incluso si lo supiera... NO TE LO DIRÍA!

Exclama con fuerza mirando a su agresora a los ojos. Esta se sorprende por su arrebato.

Twilight: no tienes derecho de meterte en la vida de Sunset! No se que sea, pero si ese libro es de Sunset, es asunto de ella y tú no eres nadie para inmiscuirte en su vida personal!

Lighting solo muestra una mueca de seriedad, acerca más el rostro de la científica al suyo, para verla directo a los ojos.

Twilight: anda! golpéame si quieres! pero no se nada! y no te voy a ayudar a lastimar a Sunset!

Su miedo es evidente en el temblor de sus ojos, pero aún así, la determinación es fuerte en su mirada.

Lighting queda en silencio, hace un chasquido en señal de molestia, y luego arroja a la chica al suelo, para dolor de esta.

Lighting: dile a Shimmer, que la espero mañana en la pista, antes de que empiecen las clases. Y dile que si no viene, serás TÚ! quien pague las consecuencias.

Sin otra palabra da la vuelta, sale del baño azotando la puerta.

Twilight queda inmóvil un momento, tendida en el suelo, solo ve a la puerta del baño... el valor que mostraba hace un momento se termina, y acaba abrazándose a sí misma, y llorando en el suelo del baño...

* * *

 _..._

 _Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa, sin molestarse si quiera en quitarse abrigos o zapatos, solo se deja caer en la cama…_

Con ojos fuertemente cerrados intenta calmar su cabeza…

Las imágenes se repetían constantemente, revolviéndose con las voces oídas…

Se frustra, gruñe, voltea quedando boca abajo y hunde el rostro en el colchón tanto cono puede.

 _Esto era molesto… Canterlot estaba… … ya no era una escuela, eso era… era… no sabía que! Un cementerio! Porque no parecía que algo allí tuviese vida…_

 _Era molesto… era estúpido! Lo peor es que no se podía sacar sus miradas y lamentos de la cabeza!_

Levantando ambas manos empieza a golpearse la cabeza con los puños, como esperando que eso arrebate sus pensamientos.

 _Por qué actuaban de esa forma…?_

 _Tanto les afectó su estúpido error?_

Sunset: pensando- por favor! No es para tanto…

 _No es que ellos fueran los primeros ni los últimos en acusar de algo a alguien inocente. Ella misma había hecho eso cientos de veces, y por razones peores._

 _Ellos fueron manipulados, de la manera más estúpida posible, pero fueron manipulados, no era su culpa._

…

Sunset: … -pensando- corrijo… podían echarle la culpa a otros…

 _Ella fue mucho peor que eso. Fue egoísta, manipuladora, UNA PERRA TOTAL! Todo para satisfacerse un capricho infantil. Y nunca se puso en estado zombi para obtener el perdón._

… _porque tú fuiste perdonada…_

… _oyó una voz hablarle en su cabeza…_

… _ella había sido… tanto o peor que ellos en el pasado… y nunca llegó al extremo, de acabar como ellos…_

 _Tú obtuviste el perdón…_

 _Luchó por conseguirlo… y lo logró… fue perdonada por sus pecados… y fue recibida con calidez y brazos abiertos…_

…

 _Pero… no hacía eso peor todo esto?!_

 _Luego de perdonarla y darle un lugar en su escuela… simplemente se lo quitaron. Así porque si!_

… _ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de hablarles…_

 _Ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza… que ella podría ser inocente… solo… solo la inculparon y felizmente la tomaron de su chivo expiatorio._

La imagen de algunas personas llega a su cabeza…

Flash… Vinyl… Ditzy…

… _bien… no todos la culparon… Sunset sabía… que una pequeña parte de la escuela… le creía… o al menos… no la habían atacado por todo aquello…_

Se levanta, se sienta en el borde, con los hombros y la cabeza caídos…

 _Aún así… todos aquellos que la atacaron… por qué merecerían perdón?_

 _Ellos la dejaron de lado. Incluso luego de lo que hizo por ellos y por la escuela._

 _Ella fue un demonio, durante mucho tiempo. Pero ellos… ellos no eran mejores._

 _Pero ellos te perdonaron…_

Se agarra la cabeza fuertemente para opacar esa molesta voz…

 _Si ok, ellos la perdonaron. Y qué?!_

 _Significa eso que ella debe hacer lo mismo? Ignorar su traición y sonreírles cual protagonista boba de un programa de navidad?_

 _Ella no tenía nada que lamentar...!_

 _Anon-A-Miss era la mala de este cuento! No ella!_

 _Anon-A-Miss fue quien derribó las amistades! Quien traicionó a todos! Anon-A-Miss era una persona egoísta! Cruel! Que no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás! No le importaba si otros lloraban! No le importaba el daño que sus acciones hicieran a otros!_

 _Anon-A-Miss solo pensaba en ella, en lo que ELLA quería! En SU felicidad! Ella hacía lo que quería, para satisfacer sus propios caprichos! Y no se daba cuenta del daño que hacía a otros!_

 _Anon-A-Miss solo actuaba para sí misma, Anon-A-Miss nunca veía o pensaba en otros… ella solo… solo… solo, se centraba… en sí misma… sin ver… a otros…_

 _Anon-A-Miss… Anon-A-Miss… Anon… A-Miss… hacía…_

… _lo que tú hiciste…?_

… silencio… solo hay silencio… … ni su voz… ni su mente… ni su entorno… todo… calla…

…

… un par de lágrimas caen al suelo…

Sunset: … … … yo soy Anon-A-Miss…

* * *

 **NOTA: Por si acaso, no, la voz no es nadie, solo la típica vocesita en tu cabeza.**


	41. Todo en su lugar - Primera Parte

**Wu! estoy en fire! estoy que escribo y no paro, hace rato no me sentía así :)**

 **advertencia : contenido Sunlight, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

… había estado recostada todo el día, con la mirada en el vacío…

… un golpe a su puerta, sus movimientos parecen meramente automatizados, pues no parece realmente importarle ir a contestar.

Al abrir la puerta, su mirada perdida se borra, y cambia a una de sorpresa.

Sunset: Twilight?

Su amiga de lentes, revestida con un grueso abrigo, se abraza a si misma mientras sus miradas se cruzan.

No dice una palabra, solo se lanza hacia la ex equina, ... buscando… protección…?

Sunset está impactada, pero no duda un solo segundo en rodearla en sus brazos, y notar como tiembla…

* * *

Dos tasas con pequeños restos de chocolate yacen en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la pelifuego, ambas están sentadas en la misma, y la misma chica observa preocupada a su amiga de lentes.

Con rapidez pero suavidad toma la mano de su amiga.

Sunset: Te lastimó…?!

Su pregunta tiene carga de desesperación, preocupación y cierto enojo.

Twilight: N-No… solo… me asusté…

Su voz era temblorosa, su mirada, dolida…

Sunset al verla no puede más que envolverla en un abrazo, el cual es respondido, recostándosele Twilight en su hombro.

Sunset: Twilight…! Lo siento tanto… no pensé en ti… tú…

Aprieta el abrazo de manera sumamente protectora.

Sunset: Lo lamento… debí estar ahí…

Twilight se separa un poco y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight: Está bien… lo estás ahora…

Se sonríen y retoman el abrazo. Aunque la sonrisa de Sunset se desvanece en poco.

Sunset: Twilight. Como era ese libro?

Twilight: Pues… no se… era normal, tenía… un símbolo en la tapa, era como un sol o…

Sunset: Como este?

Separándose y quitándose su chaqueta, procede a quitarse el abrigo, revelando su playera, adornada con su símbolo.

Twilight se sorprende un poco.

Twilight: Si… entonces… Sunset… ese libro… es tuyo…?

No le responde, en su lugar lleva su mirada al suelo… pensativa…

Twilight pareció deducir la respuesta, cambiando a otra pregunta.

Twilight: Sunset… qué es…?

Sunset: … es… difícil de explicarlo…

Twilight suspira…

 _Esperaba esa respuesta… después de todo… Sunset parece aún no estar lista para contarle aquello que siempre oculta…_

Twilight: … y… que relación tiene… con la princesa…?

Sunset: La princesa… mira es… como un diario… una forma en la que ella y yo… teníamos contacto. … es difícil de explicar…

Twilight: Ella y tú… lo… compartían…

Sunset: Si, algo así… ese libro… me lo dio una… persona, importante para mi. Y bueno… luego de una serie de cosas, Twilight y yo empezamos a escribirnos en él.

Twilight: … la princesa… es… ella… es muy especial para ti verdad…?

Su mirada baja, oculta por su cabello, Sunset nota sus manos temblar ligeramente…

Sunset: Twilight…? Twi-

Su frase se corta pues Twiligjt se abalanza sobre ella, siente los brazos de la chica tras su cuello, y sus labios firmemente unidos a los suyos.

Se sorprende, aunque está más confundida. Puede ver los ojos de la chica cerrados con fuerza, y siente el cuerpo de esta, bastante tenso, sus labios se mueven de una forma algo torpe.

 _Era notorio que la chica no tenia experiencia besando. Parecía, tener miedo._

Luego de un momento, Sunset decide tomarla de los hombros, y la aparta con suavidad.

Twilight no se resiste, y en su lugar retrae sus brazos, y mira hacia abajo con clara vergüenza…

Sunset: Twilight…

Twilight: … lo siento… no quise…

Su cuerpo tiembla un poco, y cierra sus ojos con miedo.

Sunset: Twilight, por qué haces esto?

 _Sunset tenia, poca y menos experiencia en temas así de afectivos. Pero tenía la sensación de que esto era algo diferente._

Twilight permanece en silencio, notoriamente asustada. Intenta calmarla atrayéndola en un abrazo.

Sunset: Twi, no estoy enojada, puedes decirme.

Le acaricia el cabello y la siente ocultarse en su hombro. Permanece el silencio otro momento, antes de tener respuesta.

Twilight: … no quiero… ser la segunda…

Esa respuesta solo la desconcertó.

Sunset: Segunda?

Twilight: …la princesa… ella… es especial para ti… verdad…?

Sunset: … si, lo es. Pero Twi, tú también eres especial, de verdad.

Twilight: Pero no de la misma forma… tú dijiste… que aunque nos parezcamos… somos diferentes…

Sunset: Twi…

La siente aferrarse a ella y ocultarse mas.

Twilight: … tú y ella tuvieron una misma maestra… tuvieron problemas al conocerse… pero ahora… son amigas…

Sunset se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

 _Que descuido… había tardado demasiado en contarle acerca de su pasado… Twilight quería respuestas, y había ido a intentar conseguirlas por su cuenta…_

Sunset: -pensando- soy una idiota!

Twilight: … la princesa… es más especial que yo…

Sunset: Twilight! Eso no es-

Twilight: Y Sunny Flare…

 _No necesitaba sorprenderse más…_

Sunset: Sunny?

Twilight: … se… que solo han salido una vez pero… ella… ella te quiere…

Sunset no pudo evitar un sonrojo, eso le trajo recuerdos de su cita y otros pocos.

Twilight: Si un día… empiezan a salir de verdad… tendrás que prestarle atención a ella… y no a mí…

Sunset: Twi… eso… eso es…

 _No sabía que responder…_

 _Después de todo, no sería lo normal poner a tu pareja como prioridad, por encima de los demás…?_

Twiligjt: … soy egoísta… no quiero… no quiero ser menos que ellas… quiero me des atención a mí…

Sunset: … por eso esa noche… ... estás celosa…

Casi sonaba a una pregunta, pero en realidad parecía afirmarlo.

Twilight sigue oculta en su hombro, pero la siente asentir suavemente.

 _Era obvio que estaba avergonzada, pero era honesta con su sentir._

Vuelve a separarla con suavidad, la chica de lentes mantiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión llena de pesar. Le levanta el mentón y la mira fijamente. Eventualmente Twilight abre sus ojos, quedan en silencio, hasta que Sunset da una suave sonrisa.

Sunset: Pareces un gatito.

Toda tensión se rompe, en su lugar queda la sorpresa de la peli morada, al imaginarse a si misma con orejas gatunas, y una cola.

Twilight: … miau…?

Sunset: Eres súper adorable.

Expresa acariciándole la mejilla, antes de frotarle la cabeza.

Sunset: Y te haces querer fácilmente. Pero eres muy caprichosa, y necesitas muchos cuidados.

Su sonrisa es mitad divertida mitad seria, eso y su frase hacen a Twilight desviar la mira con molestia.

Twilight: No soy caprichosa...

Su expresión es adorable, y no hace sino sacar las risas de la peli fuego. La atrae hacia ella en un nuevo abrazo.

Sunset: Bueno, siempre me pregunté como sería tener una mascota.

Convenientemente, ve un caramelo asentado en su mesita de noche, no duda en tomarlo.

Sunset: Así que pórtate bien y te daré un premio Sparky.

Tal comentario solo gana un gesto fruncido y mirada de fastidio.

Twilight: "Sparky"…? No se te pudo ocurrir un nombre más original?

La risa de la ex equina no se hace esperar, y aunque intenta verse molesta, la joven de lentes pronto se une a la risa, y responde el abrazo.

* * *

… es la mañana siguiente…

Con el sol aún parcialmente ausente en el cielo, el frío invierno gobierna sobre la ciudad.

… en Crystal, específicamente junto a la pista de carreras del patio trasero, cubierta esta por la gran sombra del edificio, Lighting Dust queda de pie, brazos cruzados, un abrigo invernal firmemente ceñido a su cuerpo la ayuda a protegerse, su ceño fruncido y mirada decidida. Golpea su brazo con su índice, un gesto de impaciencia.

?: Esto es estúpido.

Oye hablar a su espalda, se gira, parado a varios metros está Jet Set, con su chaqueta amarrada a su cuello, y su expresión serena, pero frustrada.

Jet Set: Por qué simplemente no trajiste a Twilight ayer para que nos confesara todo?

Su voz es tan frustrada como su mirada.

Lighting: No me interesa Sparkle, es a Shimmer a quien quiero.

Jet Set: Ugh! … y por qué dijiste que vengan a esta hora?! Tanto frío me pone los nervios.

Lighting: Y qué te los pone cuando no hace frío.

Jet Set: Pues tú, para empezar.

Lighting gruñe mirando al lado y decide ignorar al chico para terminar la conversación.

Funciona, por unos momentos.

Jet Set: Y si no viene qué?

Lighting: Vendrá. No dejaría sola a su noviecita.

Jet Set parece dudar, pero no habla, en su lugar se cruza de brazos para mantener el calor.

Solo un minuto pasa, antes de que el rabillo del ojo de la rubia detecte un movimiento. Al girarse, distingue lo que quería.

Sunset camina sin prisa ni pena hacia ella, detrás, una asustada Twilight, se agarra a su brazo mientras la acompaña.

Jet Set: Bueno ya era hora.

Comenta con molestia al verlas.

Llegan hasta el lugar, manteniendo una distancia de un par de metros.

Sunset afirma su chaqueta blanca para protegerse del frío. Twilight permanece detrás de ella, una mano aferrada al brazo de la pelifuego, y una mirada de cierto miedo.

Lighting: Shimmer.

Sunset: Lighting Dust.

Twiligjt: Jet… Jet Set…?

Pregunta con sorpresa al ver al chico allí.

Jet Set: Sparkle.

Sonata: Sonata!

(Quítate de ahí tú no estás en esta escena!)

Sonata: huy, perdodar je je.

...

Hay silencio entre los cuatro, por un momento no hacen sino mirarse.

Es cuando Lighting abre su chamarra y saca el libro, que empiezan a hablar.

Lighting: No quiero nada de juegos Shimmer, se que este libro es tuyo, porque tiene tu símbolo en la tapa, quiero que me digas que es, porque te escribes en él con tu novia, y como es que no está quemado.

… la única respuesta es una mirada neutral… que luego baja al suelo.

 _Lo último si era un desconcierto…_

Recuerda la noche… recuerda aquella hoguera… los desesperados mensajes de la princesa… y finalmente el momento en que lo arrojó al fuego…

Alza la mirada para ver el libro.

 _Sin embargo ahí estaba… desde esa distancia… podía ver algunas marcas, como si hubiera estado cerca de fuego… eso y el que ella supiera que la princesa y ella se escribían en él confirman el hecho… es su diario…_

El gesto de la rubia demuestra que se le acaba la paciencia, por lo que decide hablar.

Sunset: No puedo responder a lo último, porque no estoy segura… por lo demás, aunque te lo diga temo que no lo entenderás, pero si lo quieres saber, es un diario. Un diario que comparto con una amiga, y no…no es la Twilight que tú conoces.

Jet Set: De qué hablas? los mensajes están firmados por Sparkle.

Sunset: Miren, es largo de explicar, y de cualquier forma no me creerán aunque se los diga. … Aún así, quiero pedir un favor.

Camina hacia Lighting, Twilight se sorprende pero no dice nada mientras la ve. La chica rubia mantiene su mirada en la ex equina, y un firme agarre en el libro.

Cuando Sunset llega frente a ella, ambas se ven de manera bastante seria.

Sunset: … puedes devolverme el libro por favor?

La pregunta deja atónitos a Twilight y Jet Set. Lighting se muestra frustrada.

Lighting: Me crees idiota verdad?

Jet Set: -pensando- es una pregunta capciosa?

Sunset: Por favor, necesito usarlo para algo importante . … si es que aún funciona…

Lighting: Si funciona qué?

Sunset: Puedo contarte la verdad, pero no vas a creerme a menos que te la demuestre, y para eso, necesito el libro.

Lighting: Si claro. Como se que no saldrás huyendo en cuánto te lo entregue?

Sunset: Si lo hago, entonces solo deberás perseguirme. Eres más rápida, y más fuerte que yo, ambas lo sabemos.

Hay silencio, mientras ambas se ven intensamente, Jet Set se muestra intrigado, y Twilight, sigue asustada…

Luego de unos segundos, Sunset estira su mano, en espera que Lighting se lo entregue. Ella no lo hace al momento, parece pensar, pero finalmente, se lo extiende.

Jet Set: Pero qué haces?!

Sunset sujeta su diario, lo mira atentamente, y con delicadeza pasa sus dedos por la tapa.

Sunset: Gracias…

Jet Set: Te volviste más retrasada?! Quítaselo antes de que haga algo estúpido!

Lighting no parece oírlo, o si lo hace lo ignora.

Sunset abre el diario, notando las paginas vacías.

Sunset: Está todo en blanco…

Lighting: Ret Met uso un baño químico raro donde sumergió las hojas, y con una linternita azul pudo ver los mensajes borrados. Presumiblemente, por el fuego.

Jet Set: Es, Jet Set! Y no es un baño es un-

Lighting: A nadie le importa.

Examina las hojas un poco más, centrando la mirada, si distingue estas, estar borroneadas, restos casi no visibles de alguna escritura en las hojas.

Lighting: Ahora, explícate.

Le demanda luego de unos segundos de molesto silencio.

Sunset: En un momento, debo saber… si aún sirve…

Diciendo eso, saca una pluma de su bolsillo, acomoda el diario, y buscando una hoja sin borrones, empieza a escribir.

" _Spike? Algún Pony? Hay alguien? Soy Sunset, por favor alguien responda."_

Con ese mensaje observa el diario casi con desesperación.

Se queda todo en silencio mientras los tres presentes la miran.

Lighting: … qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Sunset no le responde, sigue mirando al diario, eso la enfurece.

Lighting: Déjate de tonterías de una vez y-!

Sunset: DAME UN PUTO MINUTO! Maldita sea que eres-

No acaba su oración, pues todos se sorprenden cuando el libro empieza a brillar. Sunset observa atenta, ve como palabras empiezan a formarse…

" _ **Hola?**_ _ **Sunset? Sunset eres tú?! Es Spike!**_ _ **Por Celestia dime que Twilight esta contigo! Por favor!"**_

La ex equina no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Con un suspiro agradecido vuelve a escribir.

" _No ella no esta conmigo ahora. Pero no te preocupes, está sana y salva" "que gusto me da el poder comunicarme contigo"_

Al acabar de escribir espera una respuesta, y no se da cuenta la mirada que todos le dirigen.

Pasan solo unos segundos antes de recibir el siguiente mensaje.

" _ **Lo está?!" "oh gracias a Luna" "hace semanas se metió en ese asunto del portal, luego solo me dijo que iba a verte y no me dejo acompañarla y solo se fue y he estado tan preocupado y todas las ponys incluso la princesa Celestia ha estado preguntando por ella"**_

Leer aquello le hace borrar su sonrisa.

 _Era lo que ya Twilight le había confirmado, la princesa pasó semanas lejos de casa, incluso estando en Canterlot se encerró buscando como contactar con ella…_

 _No era solo la escuela… sus acciones habían afectado a las ponys en Equestria… incluso a Celestia._

Con un suspiro vuelve a escribir.

" _Descuida, ella está bien. Bueno le dio un resfrío, es invierno aquí. Pero esta bien, de hecho Spike, necesito que me hagas un favor."_

La mirada de los demás muestran diversas emociones, más aún por el hecho de que Sunset no les presta atención, centrada solo en el libro, que vuelve a brillar.

" _ **Un favor? Si claro, qué necesitas?"**_

" _Quiero que llames a las demás ponys, y vean si pueden hacer funcionar el portal, enviaré a Twiligjt a casa"_

Con ese mensaje enviado, relaja sus hombros. Como sintiendo un peso menos.

Cuando la respuesta llega no duda en leerla.

" _ **De verdad? pero Twilight intentó hacerlo funcionar y no pudo. Me dijo que tenías un gran problema y que por eso debía ir. Ya lo han arreglado?"**_

Duda un momento. Se ve insegura de que responder.

" _Eso ya no importa, solo hazlo por favor, Twilight necesita regresar pronto."_

La respuesta tarda un poco más en llegar, Spike quizás está meditando sobre lo que acaba de decir.

" _ **De acuerdo, llamaré a las otras. Pero estas segura que todo está bien?"**_

" _Lo estará. Avísame cuando consigas reunirlas a todas, yo iré a buscar a Twilight"_

" _ **Está bien, iré de inmediato"**_

" _Gracias Spike. Salúdame a todas"_

Con eso vuelve a suspirar y cierra el diario.

Sunset: Bien, eso lo arregla. Espero…

Al levantar la mirada, nota el enfado de la rubia.

Lighting: … y ahora tu librito brilla. Habla de una puta vez! Qué estás haciendo?!

Sunset guarda su diario en su mochila y le responde.

Sunset: si quiere saberlo, tendrás que venir conmigo.

Lighting: a donde?

Sunset: … buena pregunta. Creo que primero debo hacer una llamada.

Intenta sacar su teléfono pero es detenida cuando Lighting la agarra del cuello y la acerca a ella.

Lighting: escucha Shimmer. Me estoy artando tus juegos!

Sunset: pues adivina que Dust. Mis "juegos", no son para que te diviertas.

Ambas se miran seriamente, una más molesta que la otra.

Sunset: te aclararé una cosa, no tengo porque decirte nada, no eres nadie para venir aquí, amenazar a Twilight, amenazarme a mí, y exigirme que te cuente acerca de mí o de mi pasado.

La escena deja aterrada a Twilight por la seguridad de Sunset. Jet Set por su parte se ve frustrado.

Ninguno de los presentes lo nota, pero de repente en la pista de carrera aparece otra estudiante.

* * *

Indigo se sorprende al verlos, más por la forma en que Lighting parece amenazar a Sunset.

* * *

Sunset: No vine aquí para pelear contigo, vine para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, si quieres golpearme, adelante, pero no vas a creerme nada aunque te lo explique.

Da un manotazo a la mano de Lighting liberándose.

Sunet: si quieres saberlo, tendrás que venir conmigo. Porque mi "juego" funciona con mis reglas. No las tuyas.

Lighting aprieta los puños con fuerza, su mirada se detona enfurecida.

Sunset la mira, pero al final la ignora y vuelve a tomar su teléfono. Marca, y espera respuesta…

…

Sunset: … hola? Directora Celestia. Habla Sunset, lamento llamarla tan temprano, pero… Twilight está en su casa?

* * *

Pronto Indigo ve como Sunset, Lighting y los demás se retiran del lugar por el mismo camino. Tras un momento de intriga, saca su teléfono.

Indigo: … Lemon, soy Indigo.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro bajan del autobús, tienen frente a ellos, cruzando una calle, la escuela secundaria Canterlot.

Sunset es la primera en cruzar el asfalto para llegar al otro lado.

Lighting: Shimmer cuanto tiempo más nos vas a hacer esperar?

Sunset: si no quieres esperar puedes irte, yo no te estoy obligando a que te quedes.

La única respuesta es un gruñido.

Jet Set: más vale que esto valga la pena, harás que nos saltemos la primera clase.

Comenta Jet Set con frustración en su voz.

Sunset: yo no haré que pierdan nada, si no quieren estar aquí pueden irse, yo aún tengo que terminar mi asunto.

Lighting: crees que nos iremos así nada más?! Aún no has respondido mis preguntas.

Sunset: por tercera vez, es cosa suya si quieren quedarse.

No hay respuesta de ninguno de los dos. Twilight por su parte intenta mantenerse cerca de Sunset, y no acercarse a ellos.

Twilight: Sunset… estás segura de esto…?

Sunset: segura de que?

Twilight: bueno… tú y la princesa… no se supone que debe ser secreto lo de tu mundo, y eso…?

No le responde pronto, en su lugar suspira.

Sunset: a este punto Twilight, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Solo quiero terminar con esto, y con suerte, resolver el resto más tarde.

Twilight se muestra preocupada, se aferra al brazo de Sunset en un intento de apoyarla, y apoyarse ella misma.

* * *

 _Con la hora de clases cerca de comenzar, se notan a los estudiantes llegando y entrando en la escuela, todos los presentes se sorprenden de verlos, especialmente a Sunset frente a la estatua, ella intenta ignorarlos, Lighting y Jet Set no les dan atención, y Twilight trata de no verlos, por ello todos los estudiantes prefieren pasar de largo, y solo ir a la escuela._

Con los cuatro frente a la estatua, sienten el frío viento pasarles encima, con intensidad.

Lighting: y ahora qué Shimmer?

Sunset: esperar un poco, la directora de la escuela debería llegar pronto.

Jet Set: la directora, para qué la quieres?

Sunset: lo sabrán cuando llegue. En fin… supongo que mientras esperamos puedo empezar a contarles.

Antes de seguir hablando pone su mano sobre la de Twilight que está rodeando su brazo.

Sunset: disculpa Twi, se que debí decirte todo esto antes. … solo… no, no tengo excusa, debí hacerlo.

Twilight: está bien Sunset, no te preocupes más por eso.

Guarda silencio un momento, viendo a su amiga, luego ve a los dos que las acompañan. Y suspira.

* * *

 _Nadie estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó, pues al momento en que Sunset comenzó a contarles la verdad, el resto del mundo quedó en silencio._

 _Cada quien tenía distintas emociones. Twilight, era quizás la más sorprendida, aunque todo lo que oía era tan fantasioso, sabía que con la existencia de su otro yo, casi cualquier cosa era posible._

 _Lighting mantiene una mirada llena de fastidio, no parece estar creyendo nada de lo que escucha, pero intensamente mira hacia Sunset, sin interrumpir su relato._

 _Jet Set es quizás el más escéptico, aunque en más de una ocasión parece pensativo, algunas cosas que oye le parecen familiares, similares a lo que alcanzó a leer en el diario de Sunset._

 _Sunset intentó resumir la historia tanto como pudo, contándoles primero el que ella venía de otro mundo, como fue acogida por la Diosa del mismo, trató de hacer corta la parte en que se volvió ambiciosa, y pasó a la parte en que abandonó su hogar. Les dijo que pasó varios años en ese mundo, y como la princesa Twilight pudo detenerla, y ayudarla más que nada. Finalmente se decidió omitir a las sirenas, y a Anon-A-Miss, este último por más de una razón, y acabó contándoles como había intentado destruir el diario, y dejar a la escuela Canterlot atrás, llegando así a Crystal._

 _Como ya se esperaba, miradas medio vacías, medio incrédulas, y un tanto sorprendidas es lo que recibe al terminar toda su historia._

Por un tiempo nadie dice nada. Miran intensamente a la ex equina, quien solo queda callada, esperando lo inevitable.

Lighting: … entonces, déjame aclarar esto, eres, un poni.

Twilight: eres una exhiliada?

Jet Set: eres de otro mundo?

Con el ceño fruncido, y una mirada un tanto cansada, solo asiente con un sonido "mh hm"

Lighting: eso, es…

 _Y aquí viene…_

Lighting: lo más estúpido que haya oído en mi vida.

Sunset: lo sé.

Jet Set: te esperas que creamos todo eso?

Sunset: no, la verdad no, por eso los invité a venir, así podrán ver el portal a Equestria.

Esa declaración los deja a los tres sorprendidos.

Jet Set: quieres decir que la entrada a tu, mundo mágico de ponis, está en esta escuela?

Tres pares de ojos miran hacia Canterlot.

Sunset: de hecho, el portal está allí.

Girando un poco ve hacia la base de la estatua, guiando así la mirada de los demás.

Sunset: ahora está cerrado, pero ya que, el diario vuelve a funcionar, podremos abrirlo de nuevo. … eso creo.

Lighting: que tiene que ver tu libro en esto?

* * *

 _Brevemente les explicó como el diario estaba vinculado a uno similar en Equestria, lo comparó con los celulares para dar una mejor explicación, aunque no pareció que quedaran muy conformes._

 _Desde dentro de la escuela, más de unos estudiantes se habían saltado las clases, y en su lugar intentan mantener vigilia sobre lo que pasa afuera._

Un autobús se detiene frente a la escuela, y hay cierta sorpresa cuando tres chicas de Crystal bajan de este.

Indigo: miren, siguen aquí.

Indigo es la primera en cruzar, con cierta prisa, la calle para llegar a la escuela, Lemon Zest cruza detrás igual presurosa, y Sunny Flare va con más calma.

La intriga de todos es evidente al verlas acercárseles.

Sunset: qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Indigo: nosotras deberíamos preguntar eso.

Lemon: Indigo te vio hablando con Lighting fuera de la escuela, me llamó y yo llamé a Sunny. Luego me avisó que estaban viniendo para Canterlot, así que también vinimos.

Sunset: eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Sunny: Sunset querida, te saltaste las clases ayer, sin decir nada.

Sunset: avisé a Sonata que no iría.

Indigo: y ahora te encuentras con Lighting en forma secreta.

Lemon: y, vienes a tu vieja escuela, con Twi-Spark.

Indigo: qué se traen todos?

Sunset: ugh… acabo de contar la historia no quiero hacerlo otra vez…

Lighting: su amiga aquí quiere convencernos de que es extra terrestre.

La respuesta tiene el efecto esperado. Silencio…

Lemon: … oh, así que ya se enteraron?

Las chicas que vienen con ella se sorprenden antes su comentario.

Indigo: disculpa?

Lemon: qué?

Sunny: qué es eso de "ya se enteraron"?

Lemon: pues eso de que Sun-Shim es un ser mágico de otro mundo.

Solo hay más silencio.

Indigo: no hablarás en serio.

Lemon: claro que si, no recuerdas el concierto? Las alas y las luces.

Indigo: fueron efectos especiales.

Lemon: especiales mis calzones, me salieron alas y pude volar! Eso fue cool!

Sunny: Lemon por favor.

Sunset suspiró y trató de ignorar la escena, para su suerte, vio llegar un automóvil blanco y dorado muy familiar.

Sunset: al fin. Acabemos con esto…

Su comentario y la forma en que camina hacia el vehículo hace detener la plática, y a todos los presentes voltear a verla.

Sunset llega donde la directora, quien no puede evitar darle un abrazo al verla.

Sunset: um… directora?

Tras unos segundos y un leve apretón, la suelta.

Celestia: lo siento.

Sunset: … um… no importa… ya está…

Celestia: la traje como pediste.

La directora abre la puerta del pasajero, la princesa, con un aspecto algo adormilado abre los ojos, y ve a Sunset.

P. Twilight: Susnet…

Sunset: hola princesa.

La saluda con voz suave, le ayuda a quitarse el cinturón y salir del auto. Nuevamente es recibida por un abrazo, aunque este es más fuerte. Da unas caricias al cabello morado y rompe el abrazo.

Sunset: princesa, creo que puedo abrir el portal.

La sorpresa queda impregnada en los ojos lavanda.

Sunset: el diario, de alguna forma sobrevivió, pude hablar con Spike, él y las ponys deben estar preparándose para abrirlo ahora.

Twilight: de-… de verdad…?

La esperanza está reflejada en sus ojos y su voz.

Sunset: no te mentiría sobre algo así, ven.

La rodea con un brazo para sujetar su cintura, usando la otra mano para tomar la de ella, y así ayudarla a caminar.

Celestia queda detrás, se la ve sonreír luego de oír aquella noticia, aunque también hay cierta pena en sus ojos.

Devuelta en la estatua, todos, salvo la científica, quedan sorprendidos ante la llegada de la princesa, constantemente girando su mirada entre esta y la chica que conocen de su escuela, para gran pena y cierto miedo de esta.

Sunset, acompañada de cerca por Celestia, llega con todos. La princesa abre los ojos y los distingue.

P. Twilight: Sunset… quienes son…?

Sunset: compañeros de escuela, no te fijes si? Solo quédate en calma hasta que Spike me envíe el mensaje.

Siente a la princesa recostarse sobre ella, la ve cansada.

 _Se reprende a sí misma por tener que pedirle salir estando enferma, pero había que hacer esto._

P. Twilight: je, hola Twilight.

Saluda un poco divertida a su doble, quien le devuelve el saludo con un gesto igual.

Lemon: hey Twi-Spark, no nos dijiste que tenías una gemela.

Twiligh: um, no es mi hermana, es la princesa que vino del mundo de Sunset.

Lighting: ugh por favor… la cuatro ojos tiene una gemela, crees que eso sirve de prueba para tus tonterías?

Sunset: no del todo, pero tendrás tu prueba pronto, te lo aseguro.

La princesa mira con preocupación a su compañera dimensional.

P. Twilight: Sunset… qué es…?

Sunset: te pido que no te preocupes si? Tú solo céntrate en volver a casa.

P. Twilight: pero tú… qué harás…?

Sunset: hey, no te preocupes más por mí.

Pide y la sostiene más cerca para acariciarle la cabeza, gesto que hace a la princesa cerrar sus ojos.

Sunset: Es mi culpa que estés en esta situación, déjame sacarte de ella.

La princesa intenta objetar, pero Sunset pone un dedo en sus labios para evitar que hable.

Celestia queda viendo toda la escena, su gesto se muestra claramente intrigado y preocupado. Luego de unos segundos, suspira con pesar…

Celestia: … no quisiera… pero tengo que volver a la escuela, Sunset… puedo…?

Sunset: descuide directora Celestia, yo me encargo desde aquí. Casi puedo asegurar devolver a la princesa a casa.

La mujer aún se ve insegura, pero sabe que puede confiar.

Celestia: de acuerdo, Twilight, fue un gusto tenerte por aquí.

Le da una sonrisa casi maternal, que hace a la princesa querer llorar.

Twilight: … lamento haber sido una carga todo este tiempo.

Celestia: una carga? Twilight por favor. Fue un honor tenerte con nosotras, si alguna vez necesitas algo otra vez, no dudes en avisarnos, si?

No le responde, en lugar, cuidadosamente se aparta de la pelifuego y tropieza un poco, para caer en los brazos de la mujer dándole un abrazo. La directora no duda en responderlo, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas abraza a la princesa cual madre a una hija.

La escena gana miradas de todos, mayormente melancólicas.

… una pequeña nevada empieza a caer…

La mujer aparta suavemente a la chica y deposita un beso suave en su frente.

Celestia: te extrañaré, suerte.

No le responde, pero sus ojos lavanda miran con cariño a la mujer.

Sunset pronto se acerca y la sujeta por detrás, permitiendo a la directora retirarse, con una sonrisa algo dolida, da unos pasos atrás, antes de finalmente retirarse hacia el interior de la escuela…

La princesa se deja caer en Sunset, quien se esfuerza por mantenerla, al verla, tanto Indigo como Lemon proceden a ayudarla, y entre las tres, sujetan con firmeza a la princesa.

P. Twilight: ... siento ser una carga…

Habla, aunque parece dirigido más hacia sí misma…

La intriga de todos queda atrás, ahora todos se sienten un tanto tocados por la escena.

Sunny, viéndose un tanto fuera de lugar, se acerca a Twilight con intriga.

Sunny: Sparkle, quien es esa chica que se parece a ti?

Twilight: es… una larga historia Sunny Flare…

La elegante chica mira todo el lugar con intriga, luego suspira.

Sunny: nos estamos saltando las clases por esto. Qué es lo que sucede?

Pregunta más para sí misma, todo el sitio queda en silencio. Roto por Jet Set.

Jet Set: bueno, ya vimos a la directora, y a esta… copia rara de Sparkle, ahora qué?

La pregunta claro es dirigida a Sunset, se da cuenta que todos parecen esperar la respuesta. Ella duda un momento, pero oye un sonido en su mochila, sabe lo que significa.

Pide a sus compañeras sujetar a la princesa, y ella se apresura a abrir su diario.

" _ **Sunset, habla Spike, ya las traje a todas, y creo que sabemos como abrir el portal, solo hay que poner el libro en su lugar"**_

Sin perder un momento saca su pluma y escribe una respuesta.

" _Gracias Spike, ya estoy con la princesa, por favor enciéndanlo, la enviaré a casa pronto"_

…

" _Cúidenla bien por favor, sigue enferma y necesita atención"_

La respuesta tarda solo unos segundos en llegar.

" _ **Eso es seguro, todas están tan preocupadas, la cuidaremos bien, te lo prometo"**_

" _Gracias. Enciendan el portal, le avisaré, estará con ustedes pronto."_

 ** _"Segura qué todo está bien? No necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir si quieres"_**

 _"No Spike, todo está bien te lo aseguro." "Ahora ustedes solo deben preocuparse por la princesa."_

 ** _"De acuerdo."_** _... **"Pero no dudes en avisar si necesitas algo."**_

 _"Lo haré, gracias Spike."_

Eso da por terminada esa plática, cierra le diario, suspira, y lo guarda otra vez.

Sunset: bien, el portal debería estar activo pronto.

Mira a todos, especialmente a la princesa, quien parece aún dormida.

Antes de que la situación pueda continuar, ve abrirse las puertas de la escuela, en segundos sus antes amigas se acercan, aunque mantienen bastante distancia de todos. Sus miradas llenas de preocupación. Rainbow es la primera en hablar.

Rainbow: Sunset… qué sucede?

Todas esperan expectantes la respuesta. Sunset vuelve a suspirar, claramente cansada.

Sunset: si debí suponer que vendrían… enviaré a la princesa devuelta a Equestria.

La sorpresa de todas no se hace esperar.

Otro hecho particular sucede, pues un taxi se detiene frente a la escuela, y Sonata sale disparada desde él directo hacia Sunset.

Sonata: SUUUUUNSEEEEEEEEET!

La nombrada se voltea, y su mirada gana cierta sorpresa.

Sunset: es en serio?

Tan pronto llega toma a Sunset en un abrazo y la mira desesperada.

Sonata: estás bien?! Te lastimaron?! Te golpearon?! Te obligaron a ver la versión de Netflix de Death Note?!

Sunset: Sonata que están haciendo las tres aquí?

Ignora sus preguntas y en su lugar mira hacia las otras sirenas quienes también se acercan al lugar.

Sonata: Lemon me dijo que estabas en problemas! Le avisé a Adie y Arie y vinimos para ayudarte.

Aria: si si, a quien hay que golpear? A las de uniforme o las otras?

Sunset: no estoy en problemas, solo enviaré a la princesa devuelta a Equestria.

Eso deja sorprendidas a las tres.

Adagio: puedes hacer eso?

Sunset: si todo sale bien, si, hablando de… creo que ya deben haber encendido el portal.

La incógnita de todos es más que clara, y en aumento tras cada cosa que ocurre, pero Sunset intenta ignorar todo, acercándose a la princesa, toca suavemente su mejilla para despertarla.

Sunset: princesa, princesa despierta.

Sus ojos se abren, y mira a la pelifuego, bastante cansada.

Sunset: vamos, Spike me dijo que han encendido el portal, hora de ir a casa.

P. Twilight: a… casa…

Vuelve a tomar su posición, dejándola que se recueste en ella para cercarla a la estatua.

Indigo y Lemon se mantienen cerca para ayudarla, Twilight también va con ellas seguida de Sunny, Las Dazzlings se acercan con intriga e interés.

Lighting Dust y Jet Set quedan en sus lugares un momento, pero deciden acercarse para ver lo que harán, son las Rainbooms quienes permanecen en su sitio, inseguras de cómo reaccionar.

Mientras todo eso sucede, varios estudiantes habían decidido ignorar sus clases, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela, para poder observan toda la escena. Algunos observan desde alguna ventana en el interior.

La directora y su hermana, también miran el suceso desde la ventana de la oficina de la primera.

Hay pesar en los ojos de la mayor, por lo que su hermana pone una mano en su hombro para apoyarla.

Llegan hasta estar junto frente a la estatua, Sunset observa la base, confiando que el portal esté allí.

Sunset: princesa, es hora, las demás te están esperando.

Los ojos de la princesa miran a la base, permanece en silencio, apoyándose en la peli fuego queda en silencio.

Ninguna de las presentes dice nada tampoco, demasiado confundidas e intrigadas por la escena.

Ojos lavanda suben, encontrándose con los esmeraldas, se ven una a la otra en completo silencio.

P. Twilight: … ven conmigo…

El pedido deja atónita a la peli fuego…

Sunset: qué…?

P. Twilight: … ven conmigo… Sunset… vamos a casa…

Se aparta un poco, pero la sujeta de los hombros, permitiendo a ambas verse bien.

Sunset: princesa…

P. Twilight: … allá en Equestria… hay verdadera amistad… puedo presentarte a todas… sé… sé que ellas te amarán como eres…

Sunset: pero princesa-

P. Twilight: sé que Celestia te aceptará… sé que ella te extraña y que te amará… podrás tener amigas de verdad… Sunset… ven… ven conmigo…

Los ojos lavanda de la princesa habían empezado a derramar lágrimas… Sunset estaba sin habla… sin poder creer lo que le pedía…

No era la única… todos alrededor estaban igual de sorprendidos…

Lemon, Indigo y Sunny se ven en extremo preocupadas…

Twilight está peor que ellas… parece aterrada ante tal escena, su cuerpo temblando por el miedo…

Las Dazzlings también están algo sorprendidas, y se muestran muy intrigadas por la respuesta que Sunset pueda dar.

Son Lighting y Jet Set los que ven la escena con más intriga, sin comprender bien lo que ocurre.

Las Rainbooms, solo muestran su ya acostumbrada expresión de pena y arrepentimiento…

En la escuela, Flash logra hacerse lugar entre los demás estudiantes, y salir hasta las escaleras, desde donde puede ver toda la situación…

…

Sunset guarda silencio, con los ojos cerrados, la princesa sigue mirándola con desesperación y lágrimas…

Tras lo que se siente una eternidad, Sunset le habla, sin abrir los ojos.

Sunset: lo siento, princesa…

La mirada de la princesa parece mostrar el dolor de su corazón…

P. Twilight: Sunset…

Abre los ojos, y la mira dolida, pero segura.

Sunset: … yo ya no pertenezco a Equestria. No, no puedo ir.

P. Twilight: pero…

Sunset: yo abandoné Equestria hace mucho, demasiado tiempo. Ya no tengo un lugar, en ese mundo.

P. Twilight: … entonces me quedaré!

Sunset: qué?!

P. Twilight: … no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste… yo… no te dejaré otra vez!

Grita y se aferra a Sunset con fuerza, con sus lágrimas aún fluyendo. Sunset queda demasiado sorprendida, pero se recupera, y pone una mirada algo dolida, antes de apartarla y verla directamente con seriedad.

Sunset: tú perteneces a Equestria, es tu hogar princesa.

P. Twilight: … sniff, también es tu hogar…

Solo niega con la cabeza.

Sunset: no, ya no. Dejé todo atrás, y ahora, tengo una vida aquí.

Mira alrededor, ve a sus compañeras de Crystal, Sunny, Lemon, Indigo, ve a las sirenas, Sonata, Aria, y Adagio, y ve a Twilight.

Sunset: no se si sea lo correcto, o si es lo que merezco, pero ahora, aquí es el único lugar donde puedo estar.

Los sollozos de la princesa se intensifican.

Sunset: tus amigas te están esperando, están preocupadas, y quieren verte.

Twilight: sniff… pero…

Le limpia las lágrimas y le acaricia la mejilla, ella se aferra a su mano, sujetándola con fuerza.

Sunset: … están esperándote, hora de ir a casa.

La escena deja a todos dolidos y conmovidos. Incluso si no comprenden la situación, se denota que todos son tocados por sus miradas y sus palabras.

La princesa Twilight cierra los ojos con fuerza, sus lágrimas aún fluyen, cuando los abre, solo puede ver a Sunset llena de angustia. Sunset le regresa la mirada, sus ojos tiemblan un poco, pero no desiste de sus palabras.

… sin poder hacer más, la princesa solo se acerca, cierra los ojos, y une sus labios a los de Sunset.

Ella no se sorprende, pero tampoco responde, solo deja a la princesa seguir su acción.

Luego de unos segundos, se separa, y da una última mirada.

Sunset: … es hora, princesa.

Derrotada, se aparta de ella, y camina los últimos pasos hasta el portal…

Se gira una última vez, mira a Sunset con dolor, luego ve a los demás presentes, cada quien ve la situación con intriga, y mucho pesar.

Sus ojos finalmente caen sobre ellas… quienes fueron sus amigas… ellas a su vez… la ven llenas de dolor… más de unas lágrimas vuelven a caer…

Solloza… se limpia un poco las lágrimas, y se gira, dando el último paso, desapareciendo de la vista de todos…

…

…

…

El silencio reina sobre todo el lugar…

Más de un rostro muestra gran sorpresa ante todo lo que acaban de ver…

Y más de uno muestra tristeza…

Sunset queda impacible, su rostro parece carecer de emociones, vuelve a suspirar, y sus hombros bajan, parece cansada, pero relajada, aunque pronto se denota cierta intriga.

Sunset: por qué todas las Twilights quieren besarme?

Su pregunta es dicha en voz baja y para nadie particular, pero algunos alcanzan a escuchar, y Sunny Flare, tras su sorpresa mira de manera acusadora a la chica con lentes.

Sunny: "todas"?

Twilight solo puede sonreír con mucho nerviosismo.

Sunset observa una vez más el portal, y luego vuelve a suspirar relajada.

Sunset: … bien… esto terminó…

Se da la vuelta, encontrando las expresiones de todos.

Sunset: … tengo poco más que decir. Y las preguntas… las contestaré otro día… ahora… tengo que terminar otro asunto.

Pasa de largo a sus compañeras de escuela, y se dirige hacia sus antes amigas. Ellas al verla, no pueden evitar sentirse algo asustadas, pero también intrigadas, y ansiosas.

Para su sorpresa, pasa entre ellas, casi sin mirarlas, aunque si les habla.

Sunset: vengan, tengo algo importante que decir a todos.

La ven pasarlas y dirigirse a la entrada, confundidas, pero rápidamente la siguen.

Todos en la escuela la ven acercarse, hasta detenerse a solo unos metros de las escaleras.

Cruza miradas con Flash por un momento, y luego ve a todos los alumnos.

Toma una respiración profunda. Todos los presentes parecen deducir que va a hablar, pues todas las ventanas, incluso la de Celestia, se abren al instante, sin importarle a nadie el frío exterior. Quieren oírla...

Tras respirar un par de veces más, y dar una última mirada a toda la escuela, rompe el silencio, intentando que su voz suene calma, pero suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oigan...


	42. Todo en su lugar - Segunda Parte

**NOTA: Muy buenas gente bonita! n_n/**

 **Bueno, estamos en septiembre, saben que significa? No? bueno si miramos los detalles de este fic, veremos que estamos a solo un mes, de cumplir un año. UN AÑO! ya lo he dicho pero nunca creí que esta historia llegaría a tanto. Yo mismo me sorprendo que sea tan larga, y que guste a tanta gente, así se debió sentir Akira Toriyama cuando hizo Dragon Ball XD**

 **Volviendo al tema, se cumple un año desde que publiqué esto, así que, he decidido que a modo de celebrar eso, subiré lo que queda de fic cada sábado de septiembre. Sipi, actualización semanal! :D así llegamos justo al año para terminar este fic je je. Mostrando los caps últimos, posiblemente un epílogo o algo parecido.**

 **Y bueno gente, espero les guste este cap, dejen su review porfis que me gusta que la gente me diga lo que opina, sean alagos o insultos, todo me gusta y me sirve n_n . Si pueden compartan para que más gente lo lea, que eso si que me haría ilusión, y si aún no te has leído mis otros fics te invito a que lo hagas, intento dar siempre lo mejor en todo lo que hago.**

notita: en mi perfil pueden ver, he agregado una especie de cronología de mis trabajosa anteriores, por si hay lectores antiguos con dudas, o nuevos que quieran saber como va.

 **Gracias a todos, los quiero. Espero disfruten este cap n_n/**

* * *

Todos en la escuela la ven acercarse, hasta detenerse a solo unos metros de las escaleras.

Cruza miradas con Flash por un momento, y luego ve a todos los alumnos.

Toma una respiración profunda. Todos los presentes parecen deducir que va a hablar, pues todas las ventanas, incluso la de Celestia, se abren al instante, sin importarle a nadie el frío exterior. Quieren oírla...

Sunset: ... JÓDETE CANTERLOT!

Música empieza a sonar y Sunset se va bailando seguida de las demás de Crystal.

Decide dejar la escuela y en su lugar funda una compañía de electrónica donde inventa un celular con acceso a internet, mensajería, cámara, reproductor de música, GPS, memoria de 1 terabyte que además en compatible con todos los sistemas de windows y la batería le dura 72 horas.

Se vuelve ultra súper multimillonaria se compra una mansión con piscina, muchos autos, un estudio de karaoke completo y por supuesto, UN YATE!

Se para en el frente del yate, junto a ella Sunny Flare, Twilight, Sonata, Lemon, incluso Adagio y Aria la acompañan posando cual modelos, extiende sus manos al infinito proclamándose reina absoluta de toda la existencia.

Y así vive una vida de lujo y diversión para toda la vida.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Okno, eso no pasó, solo jugaba XP**

* * *

odos en la escuela la ven acercarse, hasta detenerse a solo unos metros de las escaleras.

Cruza miradas con Flash por un momento, y luego ve a todos los alumnos.

Toma una respiración profunda. Todos los presentes parecen deducir que va a hablar, pues todas las ventanas, incluso la de Celestia, se abren al instante, sin importarle a nadie el frío exterior. Quieren oírla...

Tras respirar un par de veces más, y dar una última mirada a toda la escuela, rompe el silencio, intentando que su voz suene calma, pero suficientemente fuerte para que todos la oigan...

Sunset: hace casi dos meses… un usuario anónimo bajo el nombre de Anon-A-Miss, empezó a atacar a Canterlot, dispersando secretos, chismes, y mentiras sobre muchos de ustedes.

Las Crussaders quienes no estaban lejos, observando desde una de las ventanas del primer piso bajan la mirada, con culpa.

Sunset: este usuario me incriminó, y todos cayeron en la mentira, acusándome de ser la responsable de tales actos.

Se gira para ver a las Rainbooms de pie detrás de ella.

Sunset: … incluso mis amigas lo creyeron…

Las cinco bajan la mirada, de nuevo la culpa presente en todas.

No son las únicas, las miradas de todos en la escuela se llenan de culpa y lamento. Sabiendo que son responsables…

Sunset: además de acusarme… comenzaron a agredirme, y jamás me dejaron explicar, ni probar mi inocencia, ninguno quiso escucharme. … o al menos… casi ninguno…

Su mirada va hacia Flash, quien sigue de pie en la escalera. Luego lleva la mirada alrededor, encontrándose con Vinyl, y Distzy Doo en diferentes sitios.

Sunset: … al final… al ver que no tenía a nadie en la escuela… decidí marcharme, intentar buscar un lugar donde escapar de todo eso…

Celestia parece sumamente afectada por ese recuerdo…

Sunset: me fui… pero no pude alejarme… de alguna forma… mi pasado siempre regresaba… e impedía que pudiera dejarlo atrás…

Nadie parece seguro de que pensar, todo el mundo mantiene el silencio y sus miradas de preocupación.

Incluso sus compañeras de Crystal aguardan a que termine de hablar. Todas parecen intrigadas por el relato.

Sunset: … todos aquí… casi todos… me lastimaron, cuando desconfiaron… y me acusaron de esa manera…

 _Ya lo sabían… pero escucharla decirlo abiertamente… solo hizo a todos sentirse cada vez peor…_

Sunset: … me fui para intentar ser feliz en otro lugar, creí que alejándome de aquí podría olvidarlo, seguir mi vida, seguir siendo feliz… … y nunca pensé… lo que pasaría con ustedes…

Aquello gana la intriga de todos. Incluso sus compañeras de Crystal se confunden.

Sunset: … ahora sé que se descubrió la verdad, y asumo, que todos sabemos quien comenzó con Anon-A-Miss.

Aunque las miradas van a las Crussaders, ninguno parece tenerles rencor.

 _No tienen derecho…_

Sunset: y veo… que todos han estado… muy afectados por todo esto…

Rainbow: Sunset… nosotras-

Sunset: por favor déjame terminar Rainbow.

Su voz no sonó molesta, solo… neutral…

Sunset: … ahora veo… en verdad… puedo ver que se han lamentado mucho… y yo… yo… nunca esperé…

Su voz pareció querer romperse…

La preocupada mirada de todos está sobre ella…

Canterlot… sus compañeras de Crystal… incluso Lighting Dust parece consternada…

Sunset: … me fui buscando mi propia felicidad… y nunca… pensé… en lo que podría hacerles… al irme… los lastimé a todos… los lastimé…

Muchos a este punto ya estaban llorando. La directora incluida, a diferencia de Luna, quien sonreía, con satisfacción, e incluso, orgullo.

Las Rainbooms también lloraban, y parecen están esforzándose por no correr hacia su ex amiga.

Sunset: … yo dañé a la escuela… los lastimé a todos… … todos tuvieron razón… al final… yo también… fui Anon-A-Miss… … lo siento…

… nadie se atreve a hablar… solo hay sollozos rompiendo aquel perturbador silencio…

… antes de que nadie pudiera superar la escena, Sunset se acerca a Flash… saca el diario de su mochila, y se lo entrega…

Flash: … Sunset…

Sunset: ... guárdalo… por favor…

Él no dice nada… sus ojos parecen querer llorar… pero se nota esforzarse en no hacerlo…

Toma el diario, y mira preocupado a su amiga… ella le regresa la mirada… con lágrimas, pero una sonrisa agradecida…

Luego de eso se da la vuelta… y camina… sin detenerse en mirar a nadie… ni siquiera a ellas…

Applejack: Sunset…! Espera…

Se detiene, pero no voltea…

Sunset: … lo siento… necesito un momento lejos…

Rarity: … TE PERDONAMOS!

Grita con desesperación…

Rarity: si es lo que quieres oír… entonces te perdonamos!

Rainbow: no hiciste nada malo! Nosotras… nosotras… …

Fluttershy: podemos olvidar esto… solo…

Applejack: ... no es lo mismo sin tí...

Diane se atreve a dar unos pasos, y hablar, con una voz fría… pero esperanzada…

Diane: … por favor vuelve…

No hay respuesta… por un momento… Sunset guarda silencio…

Sunset: … no estoy lista... no aún…

Con eso dicho, retoma su paso, acelerando un poco.

Cuando va más allá de la estatua, Twilight es la primera en seguirla, corre a alcanzarla sumamente preocupada. Sunny es la siguiente en hacerlo, y medio segundo luego, Indigo y Lemon también van.

Sonata da un paso, pero voltea a sus hermanas, ambas le dan un asentimiento, y corre para alcanzarlas.

Lighting Dust mira a todas alejarse, antes de mirar hacia abajo, y seguirlas con paso presuroso.

Jet Set queda en su lugar, mira hacia la base de la estatua, y tras dar una sonrisa maliciosa se retira.

…

Adagio y Aria ven hacia la escuela, cruzan la mirada, parecen preocupadas, pero prefieren solo irse del lugar.

…

Todo queda petrificado en Canterlot… ninguno de los alumnos se mueve, demasiado impactados por todo lo ocurrido…

…

Se oye el sonido del alto parlante de la escuela… y la voz de la directora…

Celestia: toda actividad escolar, queda suspendida por el resto de este día. Todo el mundo, puede retirarse.

No hay más… aunque sorprendidos… nadie parece interesado en discutir.

* * *

En su oficina, Celestia suspira, y siente a su hermana frotar su espalda.

Luna: … creo que ahora si, esto terminó.

La mayor no responde, pero deja su cabeza y hombros caer…

Se incorpora, y abre un cajón de su escritorio, toma la botella medio vacía de este, y la deja caer en el cesto de basura.

* * *

Todo el mundo sigue confuso por la escena, más ninguno habla, mientras todos se retiran, parecen centrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Las Rainbooms salen juntas, apoyándose unas a otras, miran hacia el horizonte...

 _La escuela aún se siente fría... y el aire, deprimente... pero hay algo... algo más... quizás..._

Sus hermanas pequeñas las ven y se les acercan. Applebllom y Sweety Bell son traidas en un abrazo por sus hermanas mayores, Scootaloo recibe unas caricias a su cabeza de Rainbow.

Llevándose a las tres niñas, todas se retiran.

 _... quizas... ... haya algo..._

* * *

El autobús se detiene justo frente a la escuela, y las estudiantes de Crystal bajan, acercándose al edificio.

Indigo: Asi que… eres extraterrestre? Eso es genial!

Sunset suspira mientras sigue caminando.

Indigo: Tienes poderes? Puedes convertir las manzanas en naranjas?

Sunset: … podía, pero cuando llegué aquí perdí mi cuerno.

Indigo: … fabuloso!

Sunny: Indigo por favor! Sunset tiene mucho en su mente ahora.

Twilight: Sunset estás bien?

Sunset: Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar.

Hay un pequeño silencio, hasta que Sonata habla en un tono algo temeroso.

Sonata: um, Sunset, qué pasará ahora? Habrá algo malo? Debemos preocuparnos?

Antes de que Sunset pudiera hablar, se oye a Jet Set desde atrás.

Jet Set: Preocuparnos? Por qué deberíamos?

Todas se voltean a verlo.

Jet Set: Nuestras vidas están aseguradas!

Indigo: De que hablas?

Demora un poco en responder, pero al hacerlo, sonríe de manera extraña.

Jet Set: Dobles… dimensionales? Portales? Mundos alternos?! Esto! Es el mayor descubrimiento en la historia!

Su actitud deja desconcertadas a muchas.

Jet Set: Imaginen lo que podemos lograr si exponemos esto al mundo! La fama! La gloria! El reconocimiento que ganaremos! Si mostramos al mundo la entrada a una realidad distinta! Tantas posibilidades! Gracias a nosotros! Seremos inmortalizados en la historia!

Su buen ánimo no se contagia a ninguna de las presentes.

Jet Set: Por qué tienen esas caras? Qué?! necesitan que se los deletree?! Esto es grande! En verdad GRANDE!

Indigo: Si, también son problemas grandes para Sunset si esto se descubre. Quien sabe lo que le harían.

Lemon: Según las películas, la raptarían y encadenarían a una mesa de disección, lo siguiente… guácala…

Sunset: Gracias Lemon, me das muchos ánimos…

Jet Set: Eso que importa?! Podemos ser famosos, ricos, poderosos!

Indigo: Mi fama vendrá cuando sea estrella del deporte, no me interesa esas cosas de dimensiones. Aunque admito que son realmente geniales.

Lemon: Yo aún quiero seguir con mi banda.

Sunny: No tengo interés en meter en problemas a Sunset. Puedo hacerme un lugar en la historia sin quitarla a ella.

Sunset queda demasiado sorprendidas por sus respuestas.

Sunset: Chicas…

Jet Set: Puffff, bien, como quieran. Es más crédito y reconocimiento para mí. Voy a recuperar ese libro, empezar a investigar, llamaré a laboratorios y-woah!

Antes de poder acabar su oración, es jalado del cuello de su camisa por Lighting Dust.

Lighting: Háblale a alguien sobre lo que viste hoy, y te partiré las pelotas me oyes?

Jet Set: Qué?!

Todas se sorprenden ante lo que ven.

Lighting: No le dirás a nadie sobre esto, A NADIE!

Jet Set: Qué?! Pero si esto fue tu idea!

Lighting: Mi idea, era descubrir que era ese libro. Ahora lo se. Y eso da por terminado el asunto.

Jet Set: Qüe-whe-wah?! Pero… es un gran descubrimiento! Podemos ser ricos y famosos y-

Lighting: Déjame dejártelo claro! O te aseguras de jamás decir una palabra, o YO personalmente, me encargaré de que no lo hagas.

La mirada que le dirige es casi asesina, el chico siente esos ojos atravesarle la cabeza, como si estuviera viendo una bestia salvaje dispuesta a comérselo.

La joven rubia, al ver su mirada de miedo, da la vuelta y lo empuja hacia la escuela.

Lighting: Lárgate de aquí. Y si me entero, y lo haré, que soltaste la lengua, te la voy a soltar de verdad.

Con un trago duro, Jet Set se aparta de todos y presuroso entra en la escuela sin mirar atrás.

Lighting: Vaya cobarde, ni parece hombre.

Nota las miradas que todas le dirigen.

Lighting: Que?!

Sunset: Tú… me estás ayudando.

Lighting: Si, y qué?

Sunset: Creí… creí que me odiabas.

Lighting: Quizás no me caigas bien, pero eso no significa que te crea una mala persona.

Queda atónita ante eso, y no es la única.

Lighting: Tienes el mal hábito de meterte en donde no te llaman, y en muchas ocasiones eres una verdadera molestia.

Cambia su semblante enfadado por uno más calmo.

Lighting: Pero también haces un hábito eso de ayudar a otros. Incluso cuando no es tu asunto.

Con semblante serio, y cierto desinterés camina hacia la entrada pasando de largo a todas.

Lighting: No tengo intensión de ser la bruja al final del cuento. Quería saber quien eras en realidad, y ahora lo se.

Se gira levemente para ver a la ex equina.

Lighting: Aún creo que hay cosas que no me dijiste. Y créeme, las descubriré tarde o temprano, pero por hoy, estoy satisfecha.

Sin decir más sigue adelante y entra en la escuela.

Todas las presentes quedan algo aturdidas por lo ocurrido.

Sonata: Es agradable.

Sonríe de forma inocente, todas la miran un momento.

Snset ve una vez más hacia la entrada, y se permite una pequeña sonrisa.

Rompe la sonrisa y rompe el silencio.

Sunset: Bueno, esto ha sido bastante agotador.

Twilight: Quizá deberías ir a casa y descansar. Digo… no sería bueno para tu record de asistencia pero…

Sunset: En realidad, un día normal de clase me suena bien.

Empieza a caminar y ellas la siguen.

Sonata: Saben, la verdad yo también soy extraterrestre.

Indigo: Genial.

Lemon: Eso es cool Dustie.

Sunset: Necesito un día normal. Uno en que nadie más me preste atención y así poder centrarme en cualquier cosa para despejar mi cabeza.

Mientras habla y termina la oración, abre la puerta e ingresa a la preparatoria.

Los estudiantes que yacen por los pasillos, giran lentamente un poco curiosos por la inesperada llegada, y se ven algunos rostros de sorpresa al ver que es Sunset.

La ex equina camina lentamente, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre ella.

Sunset: -pensando- y ahora…?

Alumnos: Sunset Shimmer!

Para sorpresa, y gran desconcierto, los alumnos empezaron a saludarla con animadas sonrisas.

A donde miraba veía rostros sonrientes, amigables, dándole saludos y felicitaciones.

Sunset: … qué está pasando aquí…?

* * *

Sunset: Qué está pasando aquí?

Repite su pregunta mientras camina por el pasillo.

Alumnos: Sunset! / hey Sunset! / que hay de nuevo? / gusto en verte Sunset.

Estas y frases muy similares se oyen a cada paso de cada chico o chica que pasa cerca de ella.

Sunset: Qué, está, pasando, AQUÍ?!

Pregunta por tercera vez ahora más fuerte a causa de su desconcierto.

Lemon: No sabias? Sun-Shim! Eres la estrella de la escuela!

Exclama con mucho ánimo mientras se pone al frente y camina de espaldas para verla.

Sunset: Desde cuando?!

Indigo: Desde el domingo.

Sunset: Alguien que me explique!

Demanda deteniendo su caminar y un tanto alterada.

Sunny: No has visto las redes sociales?

Sunset: … le tengo fobia a esas cosas desde hace unos meses…

Dice medio en serio medio no tan en serio girando sus ojos…

Sonata saca su teléfono y le muestra a la ex equina la página de la escuela. Los ojos verdes miran de reojo mientras la sirena va pasando de pagina en página, cada una llena de fotos de ella en el juego que hubo en contra de Trottingham.

Indigo: Desde que ganaste el juego, la escuela te ha estado aclamando!

Sunset: YO?! Yo no gané! El equipo entero jugó.

Indigo: Si pero tu hiciste la anotación, y más o menos es eso lo que cuenta.

Sunny: No solo eso.

Dice mostrando su propio teléfono, en la pantalla reproduciéndose el concierto de su banda en la noche.

Sunny: Las páginas de música están llenas de vídeos de ti y tu banda tocando. Solo mira las visitas.

Hace caso y responde...

Sunset: NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ESE NÚMERO EXISTÍA!

Lemon: Si que si! Es más, muchos nos han pedido, que si podíamos grabar algunas canciones y subirlas a alguna pagina, para descargarlas. Puedes… puedes creerlo…? Solo un concierto y YA SOMOS FAMOSAS!

Exclama con sus ojos vueltos estrellas.

Sunset: Es una locura…

Twilight: de hecho, incluso el blog que te difamaba, ahora está vacío.

Mostrando su celular, Sunset ve el blog que una vez fue la causa de burlas hacia ella, y ahora… no había nadie comentando ni mirándolo.

Twilight: todos se han olvidado de eso.

Da una suave sonrisa a la ex equina, quien aún se muestra sorprendida.

Sunset: … no me creo que esto esté pasándome… alguna otra sorpresa?!

Grita a la nada, y la respuesta llega, en forma de la voz de la directora desde los altos parlante.

Altoparlantes: Sunset shimmer, reportarse inmediatamente en mi oficina.

Sunset: ... Voy a tener que coserme la boca para aprender a no hablar…

Su comentario es parcialmente ignorado pues todas se centran en el llamado.

Indigo: Wow… la directora quiere verte.

Lemon: Sun-Shim qué hiciste?

Sunset: A este punto creo que he hecho todo…

Su comentario es algo sarcástico y señala su cansancio.

* * *

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la oficina

Sunny: Segura que no quieres que entremos contigo?

Sunset: Ella me llamó a mí, y no vale la pena que ustedes den explicaciones de porque no están en clase. Veré que quiere y saldré rápido, quédense aquí.

Las cinco la ven tocar a la puerta, la voz de la directora de oye desde el otro lado.

Cinch: Adelante.

Abre la puerta, y sin miramientos ingresa.

…

…

Las cinco quedan en su lugar, intrigadas, y ligeramente nerviosas…

Indigo: … no puedo evitar querer saber.

Se acerca a la puerta.

Sunny: Indigo que haces?!

* * *

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Sunset vuelve a verse en ese lugar. Oscuro, casi siniestro, pero como antes, no se muestra intimidada.

Cinch: Señorita Shimmer, por favor, siéntese.

Habla la directora, sentada en su escritorio con el respaldo de su silla dando la espalda a la chica.

Sunset obedece, sentándose en el banquillo debajo de aquella tenue luz.

Hay silencio por un momento, Sunset solo mantiene la calma y el silencio, esperando a que la mujer hable. Y lo hace luego de un tiempo.

Cinch: Señorita Shimmer.

Habla y hace una pausa, Sunset deja sus ojos en el respaldo de la silla.

Cinch: Recuerda, nuestra conversación referente a la escuela en su primer día aquí?

Curiosa por la pregunta, lo piensa por un momento.

Sunset :acerca de que me aceptaron como una excepción, y de que mis notas no deberían cumplir los requisitos?

Cinch: Y qué más?

Sunset: … um… pues… que Crystal es una escuela prestigiosa, y orgullosa de sus estudiantes… no?

Cinch: Presisamente.

Habla girando su silla para hacerle frente a la ex equina con un semblante serio.

Cinch: La Preparatoria Crystal, busca formar a las mentes jóvenes más influyentes, y guiarlas hacia un futuro prometedor.

Sunset suelta un pequeño suspiro por la nariz.

 _Algo le decía que venía un discurso bastante serio, … y molesto…_

* * *

Ni Sunset ni Cinch se dan cuenta, de que a través de una pequeña rendija en la puerta, Indigo Zap usa la cámara de su teléfono para ver dentro.

La pantalla del dispositivo es observada por todas.

Twilight: No creo que esto este permitido…

Sunny: Por supuesto que no lo está.

Lemon: Casi no oigo, Indigo le puedes subir el volumen?

La chica de googles mueve un poco sus dedos, permitiendo aumentar el audio del teléfono.

* * *

Cinch: la Preparatoria Crystal tiene una reputación que mantener. Todo estudiante que ha salido graduado de esta institución ha sido exitoso e importante.

Sunset mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la mujer, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba cansada, y prestaba poca atención.

Cinch: Una escuela gana reputación por sus estudiantes, y los estudiantes ganan reputación por su escuela, es un círculo vicioso e interminable, que Crystal lleva manteniendo desde sus primeros años tras su fundación.

Sunset: … um… si, entiendo eso…

Cinch: Oh, lo entiende.

Dice en un tono casi sarcástico, aunque mantiene su seriedad.

Cinch: Puedo preguntarle entonces, qué la ha llevado a ausentarse de sus clases?

Sunset desvía la mirada y se cruza de brazos, guardando silencio un momento.

Sunset: Lamento eso. Tenia un asunto de que encargarme.

Cinch: Un asunto mas importante que cumplir sus deberes con nuestra escuela?

Sunset: -pensando- bien no es que no haya previsto esta situación. -voz alta- lo siento directora, no tengo excusa, aceptaré el castigo que me imponga.

Cinch: Castigo? No señorita Shimmer, temo que se está equivocando. Nuestra institución rara vez toma medidas semejantes.

Sunset se impresiona ante eso.

 _No la van a castigar? Va a dejar que se vaya así nada más? No, eso es imposible._

Cinch: La Preparatoria Crystal espera que todos, sus alumnos cumplan los estándares de responsabilidad. Eso incluye no solo el desempeño académico, sino el respeto a todo miembro del cuerpo escolar, y el cumplimiento, del horario establecido.

No pudo evitar un suspiro ante ese discurso.

Sunset: Lo entiendo, directora.

Cinch: Y a quien no pueda cumplir estos estándares, quizás no sea conveniente que estén en nuestra institución.

Eso gana su sorpresa.

 _Había oído bien? A caso iba a…?_

Sunset: … va… a expulsarme…?

El miedo era claro en su voz.

Cinch: No señorita Shimmer, una estudiante tan prometedora como usted, puede serle muy útil a nuestra escuela, lo ha demostrado en cada prueba.

Sunset: … prueba…?

Llega a su mente, el recuerdo de aquella semana tan cargada de exámenes.

Sunset: No me estará diciendo… que aquella semana de exámenes… a caso usted…?!

Cinch: era necesario saber, que su rendimiento académico era real, y eficiente.

* * *

Fuera de la oficina, las cinco chicas siguen observando la platica desde la pantalla del celular.

Lemon: Osea que la D-Cinch hizo todos esos exámenes….

Sunny: Solo para ver la habilidad de Sunset?

Twiligjt: … eso… explica esa decisión tan repentina… no era época de exámenes…

Sonata: No entiendo… que quiere de Sunsita.

Indigo: Si se callan tal vez nos podamos enterar.

Habla un tanto molesta, y su comentario da resultado pues todas callan y siguen mirando atentas.

* * *

Sunset: … por eso me metió también en la competencia de deportes… usted quería…?

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer, eres una estudiante prometedora.

Le habla aparentemente ignorando su desconcierto.

Cinch: Y tengo certeza de que con la guía adecuada, podrá explotar todo su potencial, y convertirse en una de las mejores estudiantes de esta escuela.

Sunset queda callada ante sus palabras. Cinch se levanta y rodea su escritorio para ponerse directamente frente a ella.

Cinch: Es por eso, que su reciente actitud me es preocupante. Espero y confío, que tal situación no se repita.

Su rostro demuestra su desconcierto, y también… cierta molestia.

Cinch: Espero solo lo mejor de su parte de aquí en adelante. A quedado claro?

Sunset queda sin habla, y pasmada ante eso, pero rápidamente frunce su mirada.

Sunset: … no.

La ceja de Cinch se levanta ante esa respuesta.

* * *

Afuera, las cinco chicas habían quedado atónitas ante la respuesta de Sunset. En alguna clase de reflejo, Indigo decidió empezar a grabar la escena.

* * *

Cinch: "no"? A que se refiere con "no"? Señorita Shimmer.

Sunset toma una respiración profunda. Relaja su semblante para regresar su rostro a una expresión calma.

Sunset:… no vine a Crystal para convertirme en una estudiante ejemplar, solo quiero terminar el ciclo de secundaria y seguir adelante, de una manera normal.

Cinch entrecierra los ojos mientras la escucha.

Sunset: Lo siento, pero si espera verme en el cuadro de honor, o tener una vitrina llena de trofeos que lleven mi nombre, no, lo lamento, no pasará.

La directora no dice una palabra, y tras un momento Sunset se levanta. Con la cabeza algo baja y ojos cerrados, habla con expresión y voz calmos e indiferentes.

Sunset: Si es todo, con su permiso me retiro, aún debo llegar a mi siguiente clase.

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta.

Da algunos pasos, antes que la voz de Cinch la detenga.

Cinch: Temo que no hemos terminado, señorita Shimmer.

Eso la hace detenerse, con la misma expresión se gira para volver a hacer frente a la directora. Quien a su vez la mira con la misma mirada, pero más severa.

Cinch: temo que me ha entendido mal. Este, no es un asunto opcional.

Hay silencio entre ambas.

* * *

Afuera, las cinco se muestran preocupadas por la seriedad de la directora…

* * *

Cinch: como he dicho antes, los estudiantes deben seguir ciertos estándares, y los que no los cumplan, no deben estar aquí.

La mujer camina hacia ella, su paso es lento, casi, intimidante, pero Sunset no se ve afectada.

Cinch: si usted no está al nivel de esta escuela, tendrá que marcharse, pero debo aclararle una cosa. Así como graduarse en Crystal, puede abrirle muchas puertas, el marcharse, puede cerrárselas.

Se queda justo frente a la chica, como si lo hubiese planeado, logra que su sombra se proyecte justo sobre ella.

Sunset solo queda en silencio, con una seria mirada en su rostro.

Cinch: la Preparatoria Crystal tiene mucha influencia sobre las instituciones escolares más avanzadas, yo, su directora, podría digamos, ayudar a un estudiante a alcanzar el lugar que le corresponde en una de ellas. O… también puedo evitar, que lo consiga.

La mirada de Sunset se vuelve más severa…

Hay silencio…

* * *

Sonata: … um… no entiendo.. qué está diciendo?

Twilight: que si lo quiere… la directora podría evitar que una universidad acepte a un estudiante que está esperando el ingreso…

Indigo: está amenazando a Sunset…?

Lemon: eso es bajo, aún para la Vieja-C.

Sunny: eso no puede ser legal!

Su plática calla al ver a Sunset temblando…

La ven con preocupación…

* * *

Cinch observa, sus labios se curvan muy suavemente en una semi sonrisa.

Sunset con la mirada baja, su cabello haciendo sombra a sus ojos… sus puños firmemente apretados y su cuerpo parece temblar… miedo…? O quizás… era…

…

Antes de poder reaccionar, Cinch siente algo jalarla desde el cuello de su chaleco, la atrae hasta Sunset, y ahí ve el rostro de la chica lleno de furia.

Sunset: ÓYEME BIEN FÓSIL ARRUGADO CÓMO TE ATREVES A AMENAZARME?!

Su grito es tan fuerte que resuena en la habitación.

…

Cinch queda tan sorprendida que se paraliza, su rostro mostrando nada más que sorpresa…

* * *

Afuera, las cinco chicas están igual, con sus ojos abiertos, bocas colgando, y atención puesta al cien por ciento en su conocida peli fuego, que ahora sujeta con fuerza, y agresividad, a la directora.

* * *

Sunset: … crees que puedes amenazarme? A MÍ?! Crees que puedes usarme como tu juguete?

Jala a la mujer y la deja inclinada, permitiéndole verla desde arriba.

La directora sigue demasiado sorprendida y no es capaz de reaccionar. Solo puede ver esas ardientes esmeraldas, observándola con furia y desprecio.

Sunset: crees que me intimidas? CREES QUE ME DAS MIEDO?! CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS O HAGAS?! PUES ADIVINA!

La jala acercándola más, y acercando su rostro al de ella la mira fijamente, su voz volviéndose más y más fría.

Sunset: no me asustas. No me importa lo que hagas. Quieres arruinar mi progreso en la escuela? Hazlo! Quieres arrebatarme mi casa. ADELANTE!

Esta vez la impulsa hacia arriba, estirando sus brazos tanto como puede logra levantar a la directora, haciendo que esta tengo ambos talones en el aire y toque el suelo solo con sus dedos.

Sunset: he visto mi vida caerse pedazo a pedazo más veces de las que cualquiera podría aguantar. Todo lo que logré, todo por lo que luché. Destruido, POR GENTE COMO TÚ! QUE CREE QUE PUEDE HACER CON MÍ VIDA LO QUE LES VENGA EN GANA!

Con ese grito sacude el cuerpo de la directora antes de bajarlo, dejar sus ojos en la misma altura y verla aún con su rostro lleno de odio.

Sunset: y sabes lo que hice todas esas veces? ME LEVANTÉ! Cada vez que mundo me pateo el trasero YO PATEÉ EL SUYO CON EL DOBLE DE FUERZA!

A este punto la directora se ve alarmada, incapaz de hablar solo aprieta los dientes con fuerza mirando con sorpresa y tensión a la chica.

Sunset: porque YO, soy más fuerte que tú! Más fuerte que cualquiera! No importa lo que tú ni nadie intente hacerme! Voy a seguir adelante! Llama a todas las escuelas del mundo si eso quieres! Diles que me echen! Dile al mundo que de la espalda! NO ME IMPORTA.

No supo cuando, pero pronto la mujer sintió su cuerpo chocar contra de su escritorio. El impulso la llevó a subir ambas manos y sujetar los brazos de la chica, mientras ambas se miran intensamente una a la otra.

Sunset: un día estaré por encima de ti, y cuando ese día llegué, haré que lustres mi zapatos con TU REPUGNANTE LENGUA!

Una pausa entre ambas, Sunset parece eperar algún tipo de respuesta, Cinch no puede hacer más que apretar los dientes, mirarla con enojo, y con… miedo… … mientras suda…

Sunset: no soy tu juguete, no so tu sirvienta, y NO, soy tu perra! No me dirás que puedo y que no puedo hacer!

La jala hacia adelanta, y luego la empuja tirándola contra el suelo, dejándola recostada en contra de su escritorio.

La mirada de la directora sigue igual, aún no consigue salir de su sorpresa, mientras observa a la chica de cabello de fuego mirarla, de pie, con ese brillo esmeralda tan aterrador.

Sunset: no juegues a ser la reina contra mí Cinch. Porque vas a perder.

Sin decir nada más da la vuelta, caminando presurosa hacia la puerta.

Cinch solo puede verla, con trabajo logra sujetarse del mueble, permitiéndole pararse.

Sus ojos fijos en la espalda de la chica, con su cuerpo temblando, los dientes apretados y sus cabellos desarreglados, tarda varios segundos en articular alguna palabra.

Cinch: … cómo… cómo te atreves?!

Sunset no le presta atención y sigue caminando.

Cinch: no tienes idea del problema en el que te has metido!

Justo frente a la puerta, se detiene, aguarda un momento, y luego gira la cabeza. Con una mirada fría y llena de odio, mira a la directora.

Sunset: si lo se, pero a diferencia de ti… no soy una cobarde.

No dice más, la puerta se cierra tan rápido como se abre. Dejando a la directora sola en su oficina… respirando agitada… con la sorpresa y la furia en sus ojos… solo puede deslizarse hasta el suelo…

* * *

Tan pronto vieron a la ex equina acercarse a la puerta, pudieron superar su impresión, incorporarse y alejarse.

Para su sorpresa, Indigo acaba chocando contra algo… o… alguien…

Al levantar la mirada, ven a la Decana Cadence, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto serio, casi molesto en el rostro.

Las cinco se percatan de ella, y prontamente muestran sonrisas nerviosas…

Sunset sale de la habitación, y nota la escena.

Las cinco le dan una mirada de sorpresa, ella responde con la propia.

Sunset: … qué me perdí?


	43. Nuevos Inicios

… Equestria. Ponyville…

En el castillo de la princesa Twilight, cinco jóvenes yeguas y un bebé dragón aguardan frente a un espejo conectado a una extraña máquina. Sus rostros llenos de preocupación y ancias…

… RainbowDash gira constantemente la cabeza y se pueden ver las plumas de sus alas sacudirse cada tanto. A su lado, Fluttershy tiene la cabeza gacha, pero sus ojos en alto observan, casi sin parpadear hacia el espejo. Rainbow al verla la cubre con su ala en señal de apoyo, la pony tímida responde a la acción pegándose a su amiga.

Applejack no deja de mover su sombrero, ni sus ojos, intentando calmar sus nervios con cualquier cosa. Rarity usa su magia, y levitando un pañuelo le limpia el sudor de la frente, Applejack, como en agradecimiento, intenta ordenar el desorden de la melena de la modista.

Pinkie solo se queda justo frente al espejo, un poco más adelante que las demás, sentada sobre sus patas traseras extendidas, su ojos deprimidos con su melena parcialmente caída, solo mira al frente, solo pudiendo ver a una pony rosada que le dirige la misma mirada…

Spike camina de un lado a otro, con la mirada en el suelo, de vez en cuando se muerde una garra, levanta la cabeza hacia el libro colocado en lo alto de aquella maquinaria. Sigue caminando y mordiéndose la garra con sus ojos casi perdidos…

… la sorpresa de todos llega cuando se ven destellos provenientes de la máquina, todos los ojos ven como esos destellos de energía se distribuyen por el mecanismo, hay una mínima explosión de luz, y pronto la superficie reflejante es reemplazada por una especie de espiral.

… ninguna pony habla, solo miran hacia el espejo llenas de anhelo…

Tras lo que parece una eternidad, ocurre algo más asombroso… una silueta morada atraviesa esa espiral, Pinkie al verla extiende sus patas delanteras, de igual forma Rainbow hace honor a su título de velocidad y reacciona en medio segundo acercándose. Entre ambas consiguen atrapar ese bulto, todas las demás se acercan, ven a una pony de color morado, con alas y un cuerno muy familiar.

Todas: TWILIGHT!

Gritan todas llenas de alegría. Su amiga princesa no responde, queda en patas de su dos amigas, que pronto son acompañadas por todas ellas y le bebé dragon en un abrazo cálido.

Al separarse, solo Pikie sigue sujetándola.

… pero la sonrisa de todas cae cuando la alicornio no responde, ni se levanta… solo se queda hundida en el hombro de su amiga rosada.

Pinkie: … Twilight…?

Todas se quedan en silencio, un silencio tan profundo que deja oír los sollozos de la pony princesa… cosa que pronto aterra a todas.

Spike: Twilight! Qué te sucede?!

Rarity: cariño qué tienes?

Applejack: estás bien dulzura?!

La desesperación y miedo en todos es demasiado evidente.

Twilight: … no…

Un susurro suave, que solo escuchan gracias al silencio.

Pinkie reacciona por reflejo y abraza a su amiga fuertemente…

Los sollozos de la princesa pronto se convierten en llanto, rompiendo el corazón de todas.

Rainbow: Twilight… qué sucedió…?

Por varios segundos no responde, se desahoga en el hombro de su amiga, antes de lentamente separarse… sin alzar la mirada… habla con voz destrozada…

Twilight: no pude… ayudar… sniff… lo arruiné… sniff… lo arruiné todo! Sunset! Perdóname…!

Se hunde en sus cascos y sigue llorando… el corazón de todas se rompe al verla…

Ninguna entiende lo ocurrido… pero no les importa…

Spike corre y la abraza, siendo correspondido en el acto, las demás no tardan en copiar la acción, rodeandola por completo, y transmitiéndole todo el amor que comparten…

… por un momento… su llanto cesa… aunque no para… pero se siente más tranquila…

* * *

Un destello de magia, azulado cristal, envuelve la manta, y deja esta con suma suavidad sobre el dormido cuerpo de Twilight.

La pony modista arregla delicadamente la manta, y da una última mirada a la princesa dormida. Rainbow toca su hombro y en compañía de todas, salen del cuarto dejando a su amiga descansar.

Caminan un poco por el pasillo, ninguna parecía segura de que pensar, o sentir…

Applejack: Spike… qué fue lo que pasó?

El pequeño dragón cesa su camina y mira a todas.

Spike: no lo sé… Sunset Shimmer me envió un mensaje a través del libro y-

Rainbow: creí que el libro ya no funcionaba.

Spike: yo también. Pero… no lo sé, ella solo me escribió, y me dijo que las buscara para abrir el portal… luego… solo…

Rarity: ouh… qué le pasó a nuestra querida Twilight allá…? no puedo imaginarlo…

Fluttershy: y… Sunset Shimmer…?

Rainbow: si, no dijo Twilight que tenía un problema allá con la escuela?

Spike: no se nada de eso… ella solo me dijo, que iba a enviar a Twilight a casa…

Todas quedan sumamente preocupadas…

Spike luego de unos segundos alza un poco la mirada y camina de espaldas viendo a todas.

Spike: chicas, tengo que enviar un mensaje a la princesa, querrá saber que Twilight regresó.

Applejack: adelante, nosotras la cuidaremos.

Spike: gracias.

Sonríe un poco, y se gira para luego trotar por el pasillo…

Las cinco ponys quedan sumidas en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir…

Rainbow: bien… ahora que?

Rarity: … esperar que Twilight despierte y nos diga que pasó, supongo…

Pinkie: uh!

Se adelanta y mira a todas.

Pinkie: ya sé! Hagámosle un fiesta de bienvenida, con pastel y globos y… y más cosas, de fiesta! Eso seguro la anima!

Habla con una voz… desesperada, y una mirada dolida…

Pinkie: … verdad?

Su sonrisa se ve bastante forzada.

Applejack: … no estoy segura que una fiesta sea lo que necesitamos, no ahora.

La sonrisa de la pony rosa cae, igual que su cabello.

Pinkie: … una pequeñita…

Rainbow: … por mi parte el pastel suena bien. Todo este asunto me dio hambre.

Flutershy: um… Twilight podría tener hambre cuando despierte.

Applejack: supongo que si.

Pikie se anima un poco al oírlas y pregunta casi con desesperación

Pinkie: pastel…?

Todas asienten.

Rarity se queda vigilando a Twilight, mientras las demás van a la cocina.

* * *

...

al otro lado del espejo...

* * *

El clima apenas deja ver, los últimos rayos de luz solar llegando desde el horizonte.

… en casa de Twilight, ella yace sentada en su cama… en su cabeza reproduciéndose lo vivido ese día…

Su encuentro junto a Sunset, con Lighting Dust y Jet Set…

Su llegada a la escuela de Canterlot…

… la llegada de las demás… y de la princesa…

… Sunset ayudando a la princesa… y esta… pidiéndole… que vaya con ella…

…

Pone ambas manos sobre su pecho… sintiéndose fría…

 _Su corazón casi se rompe en ese momento…_

… _si Sunset… se hubiese ido…_

Sacude su cabeza con fuerza…

 _No quería pensar en eso… la sola idea le destroza por dentro…_

 _No quería perder a Sunset… no…_

…

 _Le debía tanto… había hecho tanto por ella…_

Recuerda cuando conoció a Sonata... las veces que la protegió… incluso, la banda… y el concierto…

 _Sunset le había cambiado la vida…_

Con decisión, se levanta y va a su computadora.

El pequeño Spike al verla se levanta y se acerca curioso.

Ella conecta una memoria digital, y empieza a llenar esta de información…

Poco después también toma una bolsa de color negro, y llena esta de hojas, con documentos, desecha un cuaderno entero, y una libreta, por ultimo, una hoja de periódico.

Cerrando la bolsa, ve en la pantalla de si computadora.

"Transferencia completada" …

Toma la memoria, la bolsa, y sale del cuarto, su pequeño can la sigue.

* * *

Fuera de la casa, quita la tapa del contenedor de basura, y deja caer la bolsa en este. Luego toma la memoria digital, la observa un momento.

… nota la mirada curiosa de su cachorro. Tras verlo por un momento, comenta…

Twilight: Spike… hay cosas más importantes… que la ciencia.

El pequeño canino parece sumamente sorprendido por esa frase.

Ella no se da cuenta, ya que solo ve a la memoria, justo antes, de dejarla caer en el contenedor. Pone la tapa encima, y con una exhalación, se retira.

Spike la ve un momento, luego ve el contenedor, y finalmente la sigue presuroso.

… todo queda en silencio… la basura solo queda a espera de que se la lleven.

* * *

...

Un día nuevo.

Indigo: espera, espera, viene mi parte favorita.

-"un día estaré por encima de ti, y cuando ese día llegué, haré que lustres mis zapatos con TU REPUGNANTE LENGUA!"-

Tanto Indigo como Lemon no pueden evitar las carcajadas.

Ambas están semi ocultas en el pasillo observando el teléfono de la primera.

Lemon: mira la cara de Cinch! Parece que tiene miedo de que se la coma!

Ambas siguen viendo el teléfono, y no notan la sombra demoníaca que se para justo detrás de ambas.

Una silueta siniestra flota por encima de ambas, rodeada por un aura rojiza… ambas pronto sienten un aura de muerte…empiezan a sudar…

?: apaguen… esa… cosa…

Una voz de ultratumba resuena, se apresuran y rebotan el teléfono entre sus manos antes que su dueña consiga tomarlo y cerrar aquel video.

Se giran viendo aquella silueta demoníaca, rodeada por una siniestra aura rojiza, su cabello levitando y moviéndose en el aire, dos brillos verdosos en su cabeza distinguen sus ojos.

Indigo: he-hey Sunset… ah… bonito díaverdad…?

Intenta sonar casual, Lemon no lo hace, en su lugar usa a la otra como escudo.

Lemon: Perdóname la vida reina demonio! Te ofrezco a esta virgen como sacrificio a cambio de tu piedad!

Indigo se gira sumamente molesta y algo sonrojada.

Indigo: Qué rayos crees que haces?!

Sunset: qué creen las DOS que hacen!

Les recrimina una vez se apagan los efectos especiales para esta escena,

Ambas chicas se abrazan de miedo ante el gesto molesto de la peli fuego.

Sunset: por qué siguen viendo esa cosa?!

Indigo: es que Sunset, te ves súper épica!

Lemon: SI! Nunca había visto a alguien hablarle así a Cinch! De hecho… nunca había visto a nadie hablarle! Todos siempre se asutan cuando ella les habla.

Sunset: si, y ahora culpa de eso tengo detención por tres semanas…

Indigo: pudiste intimidar a la decana como lo hiciste con la directora.

Sunset: no voy a ir por ahí intimidando a la gente.

Estudiante: miren, ahí está!

Ven pasar un grupo de estudiantes que no dudan en saludar animadamente a Sunset.

Estudiantes: Hey Sunset! / Te vimos en la red! / eres mi heroína mujer! / le mostraste a Cinch quien manda!

Se alejan dejando saludos, y hacen a la ex equina gemir, gruñir, poner la mano en su rostro y bajarla estirando su cara.

Sunset: no puedo creer que esa cosa esté en internet…

Indigo: oh vamos! No has visto los comentarios?! Todo el mundo te aclama!

Sunset: no quiero que me aclamen! Quiero olvidarme de ese maldito vídeo.

-"No juegues a ser la reina conmigo Cinch, porque vas a perder"-

Se estremece al oír eso…

Sunny Flare está en su casillero, su teléfono apoyado de lado y reproduciendo el vídeo. Un sonrisa en su rostro, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un intenso brillo en sus ojos…

Sunset: Sunny Flare!

Le grita estando a su lado, Sunny se espanta, grita y cierra su casillero con estrépito.

Sunset: tú también?!

Sunny: abhaabha yo…

Sunset: por qué estás viendo eso?

La chica parece avergonzarse, y parece querer buscar una excusa, pero al final solo responde.

Sunny: ouhhhh… no puedo evitarlo Sunset, es que… te ves tan…

Sunset: … tan qué?

Pregunta con cierta molestia.

Sunny: ouh… tan… discúlpame la palabra pero es… te ves tan, sexy!

Sunset: wahQUÉ?!

Pregunta con un sonrojo.

Sunny: la forma en que te enfrentas a Cinch… Tan poderosa! Tan imponente! Cómo una emperatriz imperial! Simplemente no puedo evitarlo! Lo veo y todo mi cuerpo se estremece!

Se abraza a sí misma con su cuerpo temblando y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Sunset cubre su cara con una mano y trata de esconder su propio sonrojo.

Sunset: por favor no digas cosas así en voz alta…!

Lemon le rodea el cuello con un brazo y la acerca.

Lemon: Vamos Sun-Shim! Ahora mismo eres la tipa más popular de la escuela!

Fastidiada, empuja a la peli verde y se para derecha.

Sunset: Los días en que me interesaba ser popular quedaron atrás. Muy, muy atrás.

Se acerca otro grupo de estudiantes quienes saludan a Sunset.

Sunset: Uuuugh… adiós a mi sueño de ser solo una estudiante normal… de qué me quejo? Ni siquiera estaré en esta escuela más tiempo.

Esa frase asombra a todas.

Indigo: Qué quieres decir?

Sunny: Piensas transferirte?

Sunset las ve a todas con un gesto incrédulo y algo molesto.

Sunset: Por favor chicas. Es obvio que Cinch no se quedará impasible luego de ayer. En cualquier momento me dirá que estoy extra expulsada de la escuela. Y quizás de toda otra escuela y universidad de la ciudad.

Tal revelación espanta a todas.

Indigo: Pero…! Pero… no podemos dejar que haga eso!

Lemon: Si Sunset! Haz de nuevo la cosa de la Reina Demonio y haz que no expulse.

Sunset: Ni hablar. Me dejé llevar ayer, pero no volveré a ser lo que fui en el pasado.

Sunny: Pero debemos hacer algo! No podemos dejar que-

Sunset: Miren, no es tan malo. Hallaré como seguir estudiando. Y aunque no esté aquí, no significa que dejemos de ser amigas.

Da a todas una sonrisa, una que causa a todas permanecer en silencio…

Se oye la campana del inicio de clase.

Sunset: Hora de ir a clase. Nos vemos chicas.

Las tres se despiden levemente, y luego ven a la peli fuego alejarse por el pasillo…

Se miran unas a otras sumamente preocupadas…

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, Sunset no deja de recibir sonrisas y saludos mientras camina por la cafetería.

Se sienta en la mesa con sus compañeras habituales, y dejando salir un suspiro saca su almuerzo.

Tanto Sonata como Twilight la ven algo intrigadas.

Twilight: pasa algo Sunset?

Sunset: no… nada…

Sonata: nada es lo que hace un pez, pero tú… uh pescadito~.

Se frota el vientre y se lame los labios. Prontamente reacciona y retoma su frase.

Sonata: tú te estás lamentando por algo.

Sunset parece querer responder.

Sonata: nop! No lo niegues! Te he conocido desde hace como 700 horas! Y en ese tiempo he conocido esa cara tuya.

Sunset parece querer hablar de nuevo.

Sonata: si! Esa cara! Esa es la cara que tienes cuando algo te molesta!

Twilight: … Sonata lo dice de manera, algo brusca… pero es verdad Sunset, algo te molesta, qué pasa?

Por tercera vez, quiere hablar, pero al final solo suspira. (al que se atreva a contar cuantas veces Sunset ha suspirado en este fic agrego su OC en alguna futura historia XP)

Sunset: solo estoy cansada… este mes ha sido todo menos lo que yo esperaba…

Apoya en codo en la mesa, su cabeza en su mano, y da un bocado a su ensalada.

Sus amigas la ven algo preocupadas.

Sonata: y… qué esperabas?

Sunset: principalmente, olvidarme de Canterlot, tener una vida escolar tranquila. Básicamente que nadie en la escuela me prestara atención.

Sonata: um, creo que tu plan no salió muy bien.

Sunset: no, en serio? Tú crees?

Sonata: pues si, porque ahora eres como la chica más popular en la escuela.

Hay silencio mientras Sunset da a Sonata una mirada frustrada.

Sunset: … tienes suerte que no pueda enojarme contigo Sonata.

Sonata: gracias!

Dice sonriente.

… _claramente no entiende la escena…_

Twilight: Bueno a… se que… um no es lo que querías pero… tal vez, sea… mejor…?

La ex equina mira curiosa a la científica, a la vez que mete otro bocado en su boca.

Twilight: Este… quiero… decir… será raro pero, la escuela parece… más alegre…

Levanta una ceja. La científica le da una sonrisa tímida, luego gira el rostro hacia la cafetería.

Como un reflejo, Sunset sigue su mirada, y nota… lo que ella dice…

Los alumnos comiendo… están riendo, sonriendo… platican entre si animadamente … como… como si fueran amigos…

 _Mientras sigue observando las mesas, su cerebro analiza lo que ve…_

 _Era verdad, que desde el día anterior había recibido saludos y gestos amables…_

 _Es solo ahora que en verdad se está dando cuenta…_

 _La Preparatoria Crystal... cuando llegó, los alumnos eran tan fríos, tan insensibles.._

 _Los jóvenes en esta escuela solo se preocupaban por vivir su vida escolar. Ella misma había contado con eso cuando se había matriculado aquí. Quería evitar relacionarse con nadie…_

 _Y ahora… de alguna forma… la escuela se veía muy diferente… cuando ocurrió esto?_

Regresando su mirada al frente, ve a su amiga peli morada sonreirle, su amiga peli azul no parece prestar atención, centrada solo en su almuerzo.

Antes de poder decir algo más, ve en el rabillo del ojo a Sunny Flare.

Sunny: Sunset, querida.

Las tres giran para verla.

Sunset: Que pasa Sunny Flare?

Sunny: Tengo información.

La vaga respuesta solo confunde a las tres.

* * *

Sour Sweet: _Oh que maravillosas visitas~_ **que quieren ahora?!**

Pregunta a las cuatro chicas que ahora están con ella en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Sunny: Suri Polomare me habló hoy en clase.

Responde a la pregunta.

SuurSweet: Esa enana? Y qué?

Sunny: Nos va a decir quien es el verdadero autor detrás del blog que difamaba a Sunset.

Sour Sweet: Owwwww que interesante. … y a mi qué?

Sunny: Bueno, la verdad Sunset sugirió que te avisaramos.

La chica con coleta voltea a la ex equina, esta parece dudar un momento, y responde.

Sunset: pensé que querrías saberlo. Querías encontrar al culpable para quedar bien con la directora.

Sour Sweet levanta una ceja con desconcierto, pero antes de poder decir nada, se oye un estruendo al otro lado del a puerta.

Se oye una voz masculina en constante queja, hay una serie de lo que parecen golpes, también se oyen unos quejidos, más bien de una chica. Hay un golpe en la puerta como si algo hubiera chocado contra ella.

Todas se muestran demasiado confusas, más antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se abre con estrépito y un chico cae al suelo, cayendo sobre él una chica.

Suri: je je vencido por una niña, que patético.

Suri permanece sentada sobre la espalda del chico, con ambas piernas a los lados de tu torso y usando sus manos para forzarlo hacia el suelo.

Todos los ojos están sobre ella, y luego bajan al sujeto en cuestión. Un joven de piel pálida, y cabello blanquecino…

Sour Sweet: … debo, preguntar?

Suri alza la mirada viendo a todas las presentes y les sonríe.

Suri: hola! Aquí estoy! Y traje al bastardo! Je je me lo encontré en el camino.

Chico: grrr, cuando te ponga las manos encima mocosa vas a-agh!

Se corta su frase pues Suri se tira de cuerpo entero sobre él, parcialmente aplastándolo.

Suri: a callar canalla! No eres quien para amenazarme.

Sunset tanto o más confusa que todas, decide acercarse y hacer la pregunta.

Sunset: um, Suri… qué haces?

Suri: señorita Shimmer!

Exclama Suri viéndola con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

Suri: quería venir y decirles a todas quien me había obligado a hacer el blog de internet, la señorita Sunny Flare me dijo que las encontrara aquí, y mientras venía me lo encontré y decidí traerlo para que lo vieran.

Chico: quítate de encima! Estás gorda!

Eso ganó un gesto de furia junto a una vena saltada en la frente de Suri.

Pronto el joven se vio siendo torturado por la joven chica quien había agarrado sus piernas y las jalaba hacia atrás.

Suri: atrévete a decirme gorda otra vez! ATRÉVETE!

Sunset decidió tomar a la chica y quitarla de encima del chico antes de que la cosa se volviera más violenta…

Sunset: Suri, por favor, cálmate.

Suri: tienes suerte de que la señorita Shimmer sea piadosa bastardo.

Sunny: muy bien, muy bien vamos a calmarnos.

Sonata: no, no Sunny, es "vamo a calmarno"

… silencio…

Sunny: … cómo decía, vamos a calmarnos. Suri, puedes explicarnos la situación por favor.

Suri: con todo gusto. Ajam, ayer, luego de ver el vídeo de la señorita Shimmer enfrentando a la directora-Se ve usted fabulosa señorita Shimmer todo un ejemplo de fuerza y valentía.

Dice mirando a la chica con ojos llenos de estrellas.

Sunset: … si… gracias…

Suri: en fin, me inspiré para hacer lo que debía, me di cuenta que no tenía que tenerle miedo a un gusano albino repulsivo retrasado antipatico gallina repelente-

Sour Sweet: ya entendimos.

El chico quien apenas se estaba levantando miraba con fastidio y enojo a la chica más joven.

Suri: ajam si, y cuando tuve clase con la señorita Sunny Flare, decidí que debía de revelarles quien era.

Chico: estás acabada enana, despídete de la escuela y de tu futuro.

Suri: calla niño!

Le reclama con gesto serio.

Suri: Ya no me importa lo que digas! La señorita Shimmer me ha inspirado, soy más fuerte de lo que puedas pensar, y a partir de hoy no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie me pisotee!

Su gesto se cambia por una sonrisa y un sonrojo a la vez que se aferra al brazo de Sunset.

Suri: excepto la señorita Shimmer, ella puede pisotearme cuando quiera.

Sunset: eh… eh?

Ignorando la escena, Sour Sweet decide levantarse y caminar hasta la chica.

Sour Sweet: a ver enana. Muy lindo discurso, pero tienes pruebas de lo que dices? Porque hasta donde puedo ver, tú sigues siendo la creadora y administradora de esa página. Por lo que sigues siendo culpable.

El sujeto de pelo blanco sonríe confiado ante eso. Más Suri solo sonríe y se aparta de Sunset para buscar en sus bolsillos.

Suri: las pruebas, están justo aquí.

Saca de un bolsillo una cámara digital, y del otro una billetera.

Todo queda en silencio con miradas curiosas. Suri da la cámara a Sunny Flare y le enseña las fotografías guardadas en este.

Suri: esta es la cámara del bastardo, el muy idiota ha mantenido en la memoria las fotografías que le ha sacado a la señorita Shimmer desde que todo esto comenzó.

La intriga llega a Sonata, Sour y Twilight, quienes junto a Sunny observan las fotografías de la cámara, viendo efectivamente, muchas tomadas a Sunset en horas de clase.

El joven blanco gruñe con molestia.

Suri: y aquí está, su billetera!

Eso lo espanta y lo hace mirar en sus bolsillos.

Chico: devuélveme eso!

Grita y trata de alcanzarla, más Suri solo se aleja quedando detrás de Sunset, y el sujeto es detenido por Sour.

Suri saca una tarjeta de crédito de la billetera.

Suri: aquí, está la tarjeta usada para el pago por el derecho a la página del blog. Sin duda la señorita presidenta del consejo estudiantil podrá rastrear el número de serie, y ver que coincide a la perfección. Ji ji estás atrapado niño.

Le dice eso con una sonrisa altanera que solo hace al joven gruñir muy molesto.

Twilight: um, eso no es robar?

Suri: no si casualmente encontré la billetera y la traje al consejo estudiantil para que buscaran al dueño.

Sour Sweet: y casualmente, yo estaba buscando el número de serie de esa tarjeta.

Suri: y voilá! Santa Claus si existe, y la tarjeta estaba aquí.

Sour Sweet: junto al nombre del culpable.

Hay silencio, hasta que Sour da una sonrisa a la más pequeña.

Sour Sweet: me gusta como piensas enana.

Sonata: a, yo no entendí…

Sunny: bien, por muy… poco ético que eso suene, no puedo decir que discuto los resultados.

Twilight: am… estamos seguras entonces, fuiste tú?

Pregunta al joven, a fin de tener una confirmación.

Tras soltarse de Sour, se ajusta la chaqueta y bufa con recelo.

Chico: bien, aceptaré mi aparente derrota, si, yo inicié ese blog, para ridiculizar a Sunset shimmer ante toda la escuela, y hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo.

Todas muestran cierto desconcierto, Sunset más que nadie.

Chico: apuesto a que nunca esperaste que yo estuviera detrás de esto, verdad Shimmer?

No hay respuesta, Sunset guarda silencio mientras todos la ven.

Sunset: … am… no… no tenía… ni idea… um…

~… pausa dramática y absurda…~

Sunset: … y tú quien eres?

… efecto retardado… y todos quedan tirados en el suelo del a impresión.

Chico: … gr… quien soy…? QUIEN SOY?! SOY WINTER WHITE TERCERO! Primogénito de la familia Winter y futuro presidente de la compañía financiera más grande la ciudad!

Sunset: uh…

Winter: Sunset Shimmer! tú arruinaste mi perfecto registro académico!

Sunset: … ah…

Twilight se acerca y le susurra a Sunset.

Twilight: él quería que me sentara cerca de él para copiar mi examen, pero tú lo detuviste.

Sunset queda pensativa un momento...

...

 _ **FlashBack 100% Real No Fake 1 Link Mediafire!**_

Se ve a Sunset en su casillero guardando sus cosas.

?: Sunset Shimmer!

Se gira ante su nombre viendo a un joven pálido de cabello blanco.

joven: Por fin te encuentro! tienes idea de lo que has hecho?!

Sunset: um... tú eres...?

Winter: YO! Soy Winter White Tercero, Primogénito de la familia Winter y futuro presidente de la compañía financiera más grande la ciudad!

Sunset: ... uh... un gusto.

Winter: El sentimiento no es mutuo. Sunset Shimmer! has arruinado mi registro académico!

Sunset: ... yo qué hice?

Winter: Por tu culpa he reprobado los exámenes de la última semana!

Sunset: por qué? qué hice?

Winter: Qué hiciste?! Si no te hubieras entrometido, hubiera podido usar a Sparkle para aprobar cada prueba con excelencia. Así como me corresponde.

Sunset queda pensativa un momento.

Sunset: espera, ya recuerdo, estabas agrediendo a Twilight la otra vez.

Winter: y por causa de tí! no pude usarla para aprobar! me has costado mi excelencia académica!

Sunset: no es bueno que copies a otros. Mucho menos agredir así a los demás. Debiste haber estudiado.

Winter: No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! Vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho Sunset Shimmer, ya lo verás.

Con un gesto arrogante se da la vuelta y s retira.

Sunset se queda de pie sin inmutarse y tras encogerse de hombros sigue lo suyo.

 _ **FlashBack 100% Real**_

Sunset: aaaaaaaah si. Ese recuerdo convenientemente existente que sin duda ocurrió en algún momento me ayudó.

Winter: por tu culpa ahora debo dar clases extras con un profesor particular, y mis padres me han prohibido toda actividad recreativa hasta que apruebe los siguientes exámenes, que no serán si no hasta dentro de un mes! Arruinaste mi vida!

Sunset: … ah… …

Winter: por eso, decidí que yo arruinaría la tuya! Dejándote en ridículo ante toda la escuela!

Exclama lleno de frustración.

Sonata: um, y porqué el yuri con Twilita?

Winter: eh? Ah eso es solo porque me quedaba a mano. … además Sparkle también me cae mal.

Suri: y dicen que yo estoy perturbada.

Sour Sweet: de cualquier forma. Tenemos al culpable, las pruebas, y solo resta llevarlo hasta la directora. _O jo jo a no ser que alguien de buen corazón quiera~_ **dejarlo ir como la última vez!**

Exclama mirando a Sunset, y para sorpresa de esta, todas la miran.

Se pone un poco nerviosa…

… _lo pensó detenidamente…_

… _la verdad… el tema del blog nunca le importó mucho… es decir… desde le inicio no le importaba que la escuela se burlara de ella… el verdadero problema que tenía con eso era el que metiera a Twilight en el asunto, eso si la molestaba._

… _por otro lado… esto no era solo el blog… este tipo, Winter White, era más que solo un difamador…_

 _Sus motivos ya de por sí eran ridículos, pero no solo la afectó a ella y a Twilight con esto._

 _Suri había sido arrastrada, y usada para cumplir su propósito. Él se aprovechó de su mayor edad, y su estatus escolar, para obligar a una estudiante menor a participar de estas acciones._

… _peor aún… la había usado de chivo expiatorio, la obligó a crear ella esa página, a fin de que si se descubría, ella sería inculpada y castigada…_

… _difamar, amenazar, manipular e inculpar, este sujeto…_

Sunset: -pensando- … me recuerda a mí…

Guarda silencio y suspira por la nariz.

… _no estaba bien… alguien como él… no podía salirse con la suya…_

Sunset: … hazlo Sour Sweet.

La chica se sorprende, y mucho, al escucharla.

Sunset: llévalo, y dile a la directora lo que hizo.

Sour Sweet: … bien, al fin entras en razón.

Winter White exhala un gruñido en su garganta.

Sour Sweet: bien amigo, la directora querrá verte.

* * *

 _De esa forma, Sour se encargó de mostrar a Winter ante la directora._

 _Las demás esperaron fuera de la oficina, confiando en que Sour dijera a la mujer todo lo que referente al caso._

 _Aunque Sunset pidió que no metiera a Suri en el asunto. Aunque fastidiada, Sour aceptó. Ese sujeto era más que suficiente para recibir una recompensa de todas formas._

Tras varios minutos en espera, la puerta se abre, Winter White sale del lugar gruñendo, y detrás de él, Sour con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sunny: y? qué pasó?

La única respuesta es Winter alejándose por el pasillo. Se detiene un momento y se gira viendo a Sunset.

Winter: esto no ha terminado Shimmer, soy Winter White Tercero! Te aseguro que plañirás por esto! Me oyes! Plañirás!

Con esa declaración se aleja con paso presuroso.

Todas lo ven marcharse, y luego solo giran a su compañera de coleta alta.

Sunny: preguntaré de nuevo, qué pasó?

Sour Sweet: pues qué más? _Le mostré a la directora toda la evidencia, y nuestro pálido amigo fue expulsado._ _Y a mí me recompensó con una promoción en mi universidad soñada. Que bello día~._

Sunny sonríe ante la noticia, Twilight también sonríe suavemente, y Sonata junto a Suri celebran animadas.

… Sunset por otro lado, se queda en calma… incluso… preocupada…

Sunset: … -pensando- fue lo correcto…?

Sunny: Sunset, querida?

Sunset: eh? Qué… qué pasa?

Sunny: estás bien? Te ves distraída.

Sunset: … estoy bien.

El grupo siguió animado mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

… ninguna nota como la puerta de la oficina se abre, y Cinch se aparece, deteniéndose en el pasillo, observando a Sunset marcharse…

* * *

Final del día… la última campana había sonado, y ya todos se disponían a marcharse.

Sunset cierra su casillero, da un pequeño suspiro y camina hacia la salida.

… su andar se detiene… cuando ve parada en medio del pasillo… a la directora Cinch…

…

… la mujer la mira directamente… sin prestar atención a las miradas que todos los alumnos en el lugar le dirigen…

… Sunset mantiene su mirada sobre ella… y tras un momento, preparándose mentalmente, camina acortando la distancia, dejando solo unos metros entre ambas.

Cinch: señorita Shimmer.

Sunset: directora.

Cinch: cómo ha estado su día en la escuela?

Sunset: jm, bastante bien diría. Crystal es un buen lugar, limpio, ordenado, y aunque al principio no me sentía encajar del todo, debo decir que últimamente, me siento más acorde.

Comenta recordando los cambios en la escuela en estos recientes días.

Cinch: por supuesto, Crystal se enorgullece de su título, como la más prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad, y nos esforzamos día a día por honrarlo.

Sunset: eso imagino.

Cinch: por desgracia, es imposible que de vez en cuando, ingrese por nuestras puertas, ciertas personas, que no están acorde, con nuestra institución.

Sunset: si bueno, por muy limpia que esté una cocina, nunca faltarán moscas.

Hay silencio tras esa frase…

Los alumnos alrededor había dejado toda actividad, prestando toda su atención a la escena…

Cinch se mantiene seria, con ese semblante tan reconocido en ella…

Sunset está igual, sin inmutarse por la mirada de la mujer…

… _el ambiente de pronto se volvió muy tensó… y todos alrededor podían sentirlo…_

… tal vez cansada del silencio… Sunset decide hablar.

Sunset: … tiene algo que decirme, directora?

No hay una respuesta…

 _Sunset sabe lo que sigue… lo había estado esperando todo el día… quizás Cinch había dejado que acabara el mismo… solo para darle un "ultimo día"… o quizás quería ver si acaso se retractaba, e iba con ella, a fin de suplicar… o quizás solo no tuvo tiempo, ocupada con sus deberes como directora…_

 _Sea como fuese, Sunset sabía lo que venía…_

Cinch se dispone a hablar…

?: NO!

El grito sorprende a todos, más aún cuando Twilight llega corriendo y sin miramientos se abraza a Sunset con fuerza.

Sunset: Twilight…

Cinch: señorita Sprakle!

Twilight mantiene el abrazo a Sunset pero se gira para ver a la directora.

Twilight: no puede expulsar a Sunset! No la dejaré!

Cinch: señorita Sparkle este asunto no le concierne, retírese inmediatamente.

La orden tiene el efecto opuesto, pues Twilight solo se aferra a Sunset con más fuerza.

Twilight: me concierne! Porque Sunset es mi amiga! y no voy a dejar que usted la lastime.

Sunset: Twilight…

Sunset queda sin creerse lo que oye…

Twilight alza la vista para verla…

Twilight: tú me has protegido desde que llegaste… ahora… es mi turno de protegerte…

Toda la escena empieza a ganar murmullos y comentarios.

El semblante impacible de la directora empieza a romperse, mostrando una pizca de su molestia.

Cinch: señorita Sparkle. Le ordeno que se retire inmediatamente, no me fuerce a tomar represalias en contra de usted.

Twilight: tome las represalias que quiera! No me importa! No dejaré sola a mi amiga!

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír, y sus ojos titilar ante lo que oye…

Twilight: Sunset es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Y si quiere echarla entonces… entonces… va a tener que echarme a mí también!

Todos en el lugar exhalan con sorpresa, incluso Cinch se muestra sorprendida.

Cinch: pero qué está diciendo?

Twilight: ya me escuchó! Si Sunset se va! Yo me voy! Dígale adiós a su mejor estudiante porque no me quedaré en una escuela sin mi mejor amiga!

Twilight recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sunset mientras ve seriamente a la directora.

Sunset solo puede sonreír conmovida, y pronto pasa un brazo por su espalda respondiendo el abrazo.

Cinch aprieta los dientes, está apunto de hablar, pero es nuevamente interrumpida.

Sonata: ya rugiste!

Grita con una sonrisa y se abre paso entre todos llegando donde Sunset y se pone a su lado.

Sonata: Adagio me regañará, pero esta escuela es aburridísima! Solo Sunset la hace divertida así que, expúlseme si quiere!

Sonríe a la directora con confianza, y sonríe a sus amigas.

Lemon: wujú! Que locura!

Se acerca a todas. Sunset le sonríe.

Sunset: Lemon…

Lemon: hey! Somos un equipo. Sunset Among Shadows! unidas hasta el fin!

Entre todas se sonríen.

Cinch: suficiente! No toleraré esta clase de comportamiento.

Sunny Flare bufa con desinterés y pronto se acerca también al grupo.

Sunset: Sunny Flare?

Ella solo le da un guiño y una sonrisa mientras se les une.

Cinch: esto es demasiado… todas ustedes están en serios problemas

Indigo: a mí me gustan los problemas. Excepto en matemáticas.

Al acercarse choca palmas con Lemon y comparte la sonrisa de todas.

Antes de que Cinch pudiera sorprenderse más… SE SORPRENDE MÁS. Pues una gran cantidad de estudiantes siguen a Indigo.

Estudiantes: si busca hacerle algo a nuestra capitana… / primero tendrá que pasar sobre nosotros! / VAMOS SHADOW BOLTZ!

Suri: huy quítense…!

Suri se empuja fuera de la multitud y corre hasta Sunset, y así como Twilight también la abraza.

Sunset: tú también Suri?

Dice algo sorprendida pero sonriendo. La respuesta de la pequeña es solo una sonrisa.

Los estudiantes alrededor sonríen ante toda la escena.

Sugar Coat camina un poco entre ellos para ver mejor, detrás de ella se ve llegar a Jet Set, quien frunce la mirada ante el suceso. Pronto llegan también Fleur de Lis quien se muestra curiosa, Trenderhoof está intrigado.

También Sour Sweet se mantiene en su sitio, con su atención puesta en lo ocurrido.

Pronto varios estudiantes empiezan a caminar. Sin reparo se acercan y quedan cerca o detrás de Sunset y su grupo.

Se sonríen unos a otros, confiados, apoyándose entre sí.

Sugar Coat se mantiene impacible, aunque observa como muchos estudiantes van con Sunset.

Fleur y Trenderhoof se sorprenden más.

Jet Set gruñe con molestia.

Sour solo queda calmada, sin inmutarse por lo que ve.

Pronto, junto a Sunset se reúnen decenas de estudiantes, estrechando las manos entre sí, más de uno palmea el hombro o la espalda de Sunset, también saludan a sus compañeras con sonrisas amigables.

La directora queda sola en ese pasillo, solo unos pocos estudiantes han quedado ajenos a la situación. Sin apoyar a ninguno de los dos lados.

Una última estudiante se acerca a Sunset. La sorpresa de esta es mayor aún.

Sunset: Lighting Dust?

La chica rubia no responde al momento, mira a Sunset con un gesto serio, aunque luego da un pequeña sonrisa.

Lighting: la escuela es más interesante desde que llegaste.

Sunset vuelve a sonreír… todas sonríen.

Ese gran grupo reunido, se gira para hacer frente a la directora, todos sonríen confiados y decididos. No hay ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos…

… Cinch no reacciona… su rostro es una imagen ilegible de sus pensamientos o emociones…

… hay silencio…

… Cinch toma una profunda respiración y cierra los ojos…

Cinch: … será así entonces.

Empieza caminar hacia el grupo, con su gesto impacible y un paso firme y recto.

Sunset la ve acercarse, pero nota que no le está prestando atención, por lo que separándose de Twilight y Suri, se mueve hacia el lado, dejando a la mujer avanzar.

Cinch se detiene a los pocos pasos, dando la espalda a Sunset.

Cinch: señorita Shimmer. El cumplimiento con el horario escolar es valioso. Espero verla mañana en la escuela, a primera hora.

La frase hace que todos alrededor griten de júbilo y emoción. Snset se mantiene tranquila, pero sonríe con satisfacción.

Sunset: … te dije que perderías.

Cinch gira levemente la cabeza para verla.

Sin borrar su sonrisa vuelve a hablarle.

Sunset: … estaré aquí temprano mañana directora. Se lo aseguro.

Cinch se toma unos segundos antes de hablar.

Cinch: bien.

No dice más, simplemente sigue su camino por le pasillo, ignorando los gritos y festejos, y alguna aparente burla de los estudiantes.

Twilight vuelve a abrazar a Sunset, Sonata hace igual. Todo el pasillo se llena con grito de emoción.

En el lado opuesto, Sugar Coat sigue su semblante neutral, Fleur y Trenderhoof siguen sorprendidos, aunque pronto sonríen.

Trenderhoof: jamás creí que vería eso. Lo pueden creer?

Sugar: … andando, hay asuntos que atender antes de nuestra próxima reunión.

Comenzando a caminar, es seguida por ambos.

Sour Sweet por su lado también sonríe, y pronto se gira para retirarse a su propio asunto.

* * *

Sunset sale de la escuela, seguida por sus compañeras más cercanas. La sonrisa de todas no tiene precio.

Mientras charlan animadamente, hacen planes y disfrutan su tiempo… Sunset se gira una vez más para ver el imponente y elegante edificio…

Al girarse de nuevo nota la mirada y sonrisas de todas.

Sunset: … saben…?

Se gira otra vez a la escuela, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Sunset: este lugar empieza a gustarme.

Con eso da la vuelta, y todas siguen su camino…

 _El ocaso… es solo un nuevo inicio…_


	44. Fin del invierno

**Bien, aquí hemos llegado. El último capítulo.**

 **Es triste lo sé, pero, todo lo bueno debe terminar. Excepto pokémon, no sé si esa franquicia llegue a decaer alguna vez... en fin!**

 **No creo poder decir nada que ya no haya dicho. Así que solo los dejo con el cap, probablemente no sea lo que esperaban, pero, considero que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Hasta pronto. Los quiero.**

* * *

… un día en Canterlot…

… puede verse a Flash acomodar su casillero. Por el rabillo de su ojo ve a Applejack caminar por el pasillo. La ve atento, piensa un momento, tras cerrar su casillero se le acerca.

Flash: Applejack!

La chica sureña se detiene ante el llamado y ve al chico

Applejack: Hola Flash…

Lo saluda, desganada…

Flash: Oye… puedo, pedirte un favor…?

Applejack: Um, qué es?

El chico parece dudar por un momento… pero luego saca su teléfono.

Flash: Puedes… darme tu número de teléfono?

La granjera se sorprende un poco por el pedido.

Applejack: Um, claro, si quieres…

Se ve dudosa por tal pedido, pero no se lo niega, y pronto intercambian números con el otro.

Flash: Gracias!

Applejack: No hay de que… pero, por qué lo quieres?

Flash: Um… bueno… verás…

Applejack levanta una ceja, muy confusa por la actitud de Flash.

Flash: Es solo que… quiero poder estar en contacto con ustedes. Solo eso…

 _Applejack podía saber cuando alguien mentía, y Flash no estaba siendo muy honesto._

… _aunque… que tanto podía saber en realidad… si no pudo ver el como Sunset le decía la verdad todo el tiempo…_

El pensamiento hace a la chica deprimirse…

Flash: Ah… oye estás… estás bien…?

Applejack: Estoy bien… debo ir a clase, nos vemos…

Sin decir más retoma su camino. Flash la ve por un momento, pero pronto se gira, toca un poco su teléfono, y pronto, envía un mensaje…

* * *

El teléfono en su chaqueta suena suavemente, lo recoge, y ve en la pantalla un nuevo mensaje…

* * *

… un dia en… Canterlot…

En el castillo real, las seis amigas ponys y el pequeño dragon se encaminan hasta la sala del trono.

El pequeño reptil se acerca a su conocida más cercana y la ve preocupado.

Spike: Segura que estás bien? La princesa dijo que vinieras solo cuando te hubieras recuperado. Llegaste hace solo unos días, deberías descansar bien-

Twilight: No quiero seguir en cama Spike…

Le interrumpe suavemente, sin sonar grosera.

Twilight: Desde que me fui, casi todo lo que he hecho a sido quedarme acostada. … además, me siento mejor, bajo mi fiebre y… ya no estoy tan cansada.

Applejack se adelanta un poco para caminar a su lado.

Applejack: Si tu lo dices te creeremos. Pero si te sientes cansada o mareada no dudes ni un momento en decirnos, puedo llevarte en mi lomo para que descanses.

Twilight: Gracias Applejack, pero no será necesario, estoy bien en serio…

La plática muere, pero todas las ponys se muestran aún preocupadas por su amiga morada.

Eventualmente cruzan las grandes puertas, llegando así a la sala del trono. La regente del día, sentada en su puesto correspondiente, se mantiene impacible hasta su llegada.

Una vez que las ve acercarse hasta el centro, y ve a las cinco ponys inclinarse ante ella, siendo su antigua estudiante la única en no hacerlo.

Twilight: Princes Celestia…

La pony milenaria desciende los escalones con calma, y al llegar donde su antes estudiante no demora en acariciarla con suavidad.

Celestia: Twilight, no sabes el gusto que me da verte otra vez.

Su voz es suave, apacible, así como su sonrisa. Solo un muy pequeño atisbo de lo que parece miedo es perceptible en sus palabras. Y eso hace a Twilight deprimirse…

Twilight: Princesa… lo siento tanto… se que hice mal, que la preocupe… y… a todas… solo quería… lo lamento…!

Estaba a punto de lanzarse a llorar, la princesa del día se sienta frente a ella y la envuelve con su ala, acercándola a fin de dejarla apoyarse en su pecho.

Celestia: Oh Twilight, no te aflijas más por eso. Lo importante es que estás aquí de nuevo

La joven princesa se deja consentir, y se apoya en su mentora. Sus amigas siguen aún preocupadas. Celestia nota eso, por lo que con suavidad, usa las plumas de sus alas para hacerle levantar la mirada.

Celestia: Twilight, crees poder decirnos lo que ha pasado?

Twilight da un suave sollozo, cierra los ojos…

* * *

Con la suave ala blanca cubriéndola como si fuera una manta, la princesa morada se apoya en su antes maestra, ambas recostadas en un gran cojín en el cuarto de la segunda.

Las demás están recostadas o sentadas alrededor, todas con expresiones de asombro, preocupación, e incredulidad.

Twilight: … y aunque quise quedarme… sabía que yo solo era un estorbo allí… Sunset... No quería tenerme cerca entonces… solo… acepté volver…

Su voz está cargada de pena y arrepentimiento.

Aunque las ponys y Spike se muestran asombrados, Celestia mantiene en todo momento su carácter impasible.

 _... Milenios de experiencia, le han dado a Celestia la capacidad, única, de mantener una expresión e imagen serena, casi insensible, aún en las más cruentas y dolorosas situaciones._

… _aunque por dentro, sus venas rebosaran de ira, y de angustia, sabía como ocultar esos sentimientos… y fingir que estaba bien…_

Rainbow: … no puedo… creerlo…

Finalmente se rompe aquel silencio formado tras el callar de Twilight.

Rainbow: No puedo, creerlo! Es en serio?! Twilight! Eso es cierto?! En serio?!

Twilight: Es en serio Rainbow… todo es cierto… sniff…

La pony velocista estaba más que asombrada, y muy molesta…

Rainbow: No puede… pero cómo…? Se supone que esa soy yo?! Eh? se supone, que ESA… soy YO?!

Applejack: Rainbow… por favor cálmate.

Rainbow: Calmarme?! CÓMO?! Estoy oyendo como mi yo del otro lado del espejo abandonó a una amiga por una estupidez! Si YO hubiera estado presente, me hubiera golpeado en la cara por semejante idiotez.

Pese a no compartir abiertamente esa actitud, todas las presentes se denotan deprimidas, y un tanto molestas, por tal situación.

Pinkie: … no puedo creer que le hicieran eso a Sunsie…

Twilight: … yo tampoco Pinkie…

Fluttershy: Um… pero um… Sunset es-… está bien… verdad…? Um…

Twilight: … si… ella tiene otra escuela… y nuevas… amigas… a otra… Twilight…

Eso último solo pudo oírlo Celestia, quien refuerza el abrazo de su ala.

Applejack: … bueno… al menos ella está feliz. … aunque… sigo sin poder creer que mi yo del espejo hiciera eso…

Rarity: Y qué ocurrirá con nuestras dobles? Y con la escuela?

Twilight: No lo se… la ultima vez que vi la escuela, todos estaban arrepentidos. … pero Sunset está tan enojada… no se si alguna vez los perdone… ni siquiera se si yo pueda…

Se refugia en el ala de su ex mentora, llena de pena, y vergüenza.

Celestia: Twilight, entiendo que te sientas deprimida. También a mí, me invade la pena, de saber lo que le han hecho a mi primera alumna… y más aún… el que ella haya dicho… que no regresará…

La mirada de Celestia, aunque procura mantenerse serena… se la nota cargada de angustia…

Twilight no evita afligirse ante eso.

Twiligjt: Princesa! Se que Sunset volverá…! Algún día yo… yo se…

Ambas princesas comparten una caricia.

Celestia: No te angusties más Twilight, ya todo pasó. No hay nada que podamos hacer…

La joven princesa baja la cabeza al oír eso…

Twilight: Sniff… lo siento… princesa… yo… fallé…

Celestia: En que fallaste Twilight?

Twilight: Sniff… soy la princesa de la amistad… y aún así… no pude ayudar a Sunset… a quien usted me encargó… y además sniff… ya no puedo ver a mis amigas de ese mundo… se supone… que protejo la amistad pero… acabé rompiendola… fallé como princesa… como guía… fallé como amiga… sniff… sniff…

Intentando ocultarse en el abrazo de la princesa milenaria y deja una vez mas fluir su sentir.

Las demás ponys y Spike se sienten en verdad afectadas por ver a su amiga en tal estado.

Celestia: Twilight, no has fallado en nada. Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Sunset. Hay veces, que las cosas, no nos salen de la manera en que queremos…

 _A su mente… solo llegan recuerdos de Sunset… buenos, y malos…_

Celestia: … no se puede forzar a los ponys… o a, ningún ser, a hacer amigos… o aprender lecciones… yo misma tuve que darme cuenta de eso... de la manera difícil…

Un sollozo es la unica respuesta de la princesa morada. La licornio milenaria alza la mirada para ver a las demás.

Celestia: Tampoco ustedes deben sentirse mal queridas ponys. Nadie hubiera podido esperar un suceso similar. Y la verdad, creo que nadie hubiera podido actuar benéficamente. Sunset tomó su decisión, y ahora, dependerá solo de ella, el como esto termine.

Las ponys se sienten intranquilas… pero no reniegan.

Spike: … princesa Celestia, qué… qué debemos hacer ahora?

Celestia: Seguir adelante, esperar, hacer lo mejor, y estar listas, en caso de que Sunset, nos necesite de nuevo alguna vez.

Twilight: Sniff… Spike… el diario aún funciona…?

Spike: Eh? Ah si, lo he probado… aunque… al parecer, Sunset se lo dio a ese chico que conoces, Flash, creo que era…

Twilight: … ella dijo que quería olvidar todo…

Celestia: Hay cosas que olvidamos sin darnos cuenta, y cosas que recordamos sin desearlo.

Twilight: … princesa… por qué el diario de Sunset no se destruyó…?

Celestia parece dudar, insegura de la respuesta.

Celestia: … no puedo responder con seguridad, solo puedo suponer, que el vínculo que une el diario de Sunset al tuyo, permite no solo compartir sus escritos, sino su propia existencia.

Twilight mira curiosa a su ex mentora, quien le regresa la mirada.

Celestia: mientras tu diario exista, el de Sunset también existirá.

Twilight: sniff… entonces debo cuidarlo bien… no quiero perder a Sunset…

Se recuesta y oculta suavemente en el blanco pelaje de Celestia.

Celestia: ninguna lo quiere Twilight…

El cuarto queda en silencio… no solo Twilight, sino todas las ponys, y también Spike, lentamente se van recostando, preparándose para un necesitado sueño.

Celestia es la única que tras unos minutos sigue despierta. Todas las presentes necesitaban dormir…

Celestia: ninguna lo quiere… estoy segura…

Mirando a través de la ventana, a su propio astro celestial, su mente deriba más allá de su reino, y de su mundo, pensando en su pasado… y lo que es su presente…

* * *

Sonata: Sunsita!

Sunset detiene su caminata y voltea, encontrándose con tres rostros conocidos.

Sunset: Sonata, y, Aria, Adagio. Que hacen aquí?

Aria: Hasta donde se, la calle es libre, podemos andar por donde nos plazca.

 _La respuesta es un tanto grosera, pero Sunset se percata de que tiene razón._

Sunset: Claro, solo me preguntaba, porque estaban tan lejos de casa…

Sonata: vamos a comprar limones! Son más baratos aquí que en la ciudad.

Sunset: … limones?

Sonata: si! Arie es adicta a los limones. Soda de limón caramelos de limón pasteles de limón, todo lo que lleve limón le encanta!

Aria: CÁLLATE NO SOY ADICTA!

Le reclama en verdad molesta aunque con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Aria: solo me gusta el limón. Si hablamos de adicciones mejor hablemos de tus condenados tacos.

Sonata: hey no insultes a los tacos!

Mientra ambas empiezan a discutir, Adagio se acerca y le habla a Sunset de manera calmada.

Adagio: ignóralas, se ponen así cuando el autobús se retrasa.

Sunset no puede más que reír un poco.

Adagio: por cierto, Sonata nos contó lo tuyo con la directora. Buena esa chica pony.

Sunset: je… no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa… aunque… supongo que tampoco me arrepiento.

Adagio: aún conservas ese lado tuyo, me gusta. Serías una gran sirena.

Sunset: um, lo tomaré como cumplido, gracias.

Se sonríen, luego Adagio voltea a sus hermanas aún discutiendo. … en realidad solo gritan "tacos" y "limones" en alguna clase de competencia por quien lo grita más fuerte…

Adagio: basta ya!

Les grita y ambas cesan su disputa.

Adagio: Aria, no tienes algo que decirle a Sunset?

Aria queda callada, sus ojos abiertos. Desvía la mirada con la pena en el rojo de sus mejillas.

Sunset solo puede levantar una ceja confusa, y algo curiosa. Sonata ríe un poco.

Aria tarda unos segundos más, pero finalmente parece decidirse hablar.

Aria: Si ok! Yo… quería…! quería agradecerse si?! Ya, Ahí está! Lo dije.

Con ello se gira y da la espalda a la ex equina cruzándose de brazos.

Sunset no sale de su confusión.

Sunset: … am… de nada…?

Ve a las otras ex sirenas en espera de alguna respuesta.

Adagio: Aria puede cantar otra vez.

Eso gana el asombro de la peli fuego.

Sunset: Cómo?

Aria: Si tú no lo sabes menos yo. Pero desde que te di la mano, sentí algo raro en mi garganta, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba cantando…

Le responde sin mirarla, su voz se va apagando tenuemente a la vez que su vergüenza parece aumentar.

Sonat: Je je si! Llego a casa bailando y girando como una de esas chicas de Broadway.

Aria: CÁLLATE NO ES CIERTO!

Sus mejillas se vuelven tan rojas como una remolacha.

Sunset queda algo confusa, pero prontamente ríe ante la escena, ganando un gruñido de la peli morada.

Aria: DEJA DE REIRTE!

Sunset: Ja ja lo siento… um, y que hay de…

Mira hacia la sirena de cabello naranjo, esta se queda impacible.

Sonata: Um… Adie aún no puede…

Adagio: Da un poco igual, si no podemos hechizar a la gente, cantar pierde algo de valor.

Hay silencio… las sirenas menores ven a la mayor con cierta preocupación, Sunset se mantiene calma, aunque algo intrigada.

Adagio: Aún así… no puedo no darte las gracias, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: Eh? … a… yo… no se lo que hice…

Adagio: No importa. Lo hiciste, y eso es suficiente.

Le sonríe suavemente, pronto Sunset le responde.

Seguido a eso y sin decir más, la sirena mayor se da la vuelta y camina alejándose, sus hermanas pronto la siguen. Sonata da un saludo a Sunset y ella responde igual.

… queda pensando un momento, hasta que decide llamarlas una vez más.

Sunset: Puedo preguntarles algo?

Las tres se detienen, mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

Sunset: Es que… no lo pensé en el momento pero… ustedes, ahora saben donde está el portal a Equestria… me he preguntado… por qué ustedes no regresan…?

Hay un profundo silencio… Sonata mira al suelo, Aria desvía la mirada, y Adagio cierra los ojos antes de responder…

Adagio: Tenemos ya, muchos siglos viviendo en este mundo, e incluso antes, allá en Equestria, teníamos más. Nuestras gemas eran lo que nos permitía mantenernos jóvenes y fuertes. … pero ahora ya no las tenemos, la magia que nos mantenía vivas ya no existe, el momento en que pongamos un pie en Equestria… terminaremos echas polvo, en cuestión de segundos…

La revelación dejó helada a Sunset, así como el viento que sopló sobre todas…

Adagio: Cuando digo que estamos atrapadas en este mundo… lo digo en serio…

Sunset quedó sin habla… no pudo evitar pensar… lo que le dijo a la princesa cuando la envió devuelta a Equestria…

…

Hay silencio entre las cuatro…

Adagio repentinamente sonríe…

Adagio: Somos almas gemelas.

Esa frase saca de su estado a Sunset, y la sorprende.

Adagio: Es lo que estás pensando no? Tú y nosotras, tenemos más en común de lo que nos gustaría.

Con su sonrisa aún presente se da la vuelta.

Adagio: Bueno, es lo que hay…

Retoma su caminar, sus hermanas la siguen…

Sunset aún queda estática, luego de un momento, sonríe con cierto pesar. Suspira tranquila, y sigue su camino…

* * *

… Llega a ese lugar… duda por un momento… se frota el cuello con un semblante, entre molesto e insistente…Suspira, y…

* * *

Rainbow: estás segura que es de ella? No será alguien jugándonos una broma?

Applejack: No tengo idea Rainbow… pero honestamente estoy dispuesta a todo…

Mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, vuelve a releer aquel mensaje…

" _Sugar Cube Corner_

 _En una hora_

 _Trae a todas._

 _At: Sunset"_

Rarity: Pero… por qué Sunset nos pediría venir…?

Fluttershy: Quizás… por fin… nos perdone…

Diane: Se realista Fluttershy… eso no va a pasar…

Fluttershy: Pero… quizá… ella…

Se hace silencio… las cinco aguardan, tantos sentimientos mezclados entre todas…

La puerta se abre, todas voltean con ansias, salvo Diane…

Solo ven a una chica común ingresar e ir hacia el mostrador a pedir algo.

Las cinco bajan la mirada, y casi no notan cuando Sunset entra detrás de esa chica, y voltea hasta verlas a las cinco en la mesa.

Cuando las cinco alzan la mirada, contienen el aliento. Sunset las mira un segundo, y luego voltea para ir al mostrador.

La señora Cake se sorprende un poco al verla.

Sunset: Una leche malteada de vainilla por favor.

La señora supera su sorpresa, y sonríe tomando la orden de la chica. Tras agradecerle y pagar, se gira de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Las cinco nunca quitan su mirada de ella. Todas sienten congelarse en su lugar, cuando ella empieza a caminar hasta ellas.

Ninguna, ni siquiera Sunset dice nada, antes de que ella se siente en el lugar libre en la mesa.

Hay silencio un momento, hasta que un suspiro escapa de sus labios y se decide hablar.

Sunset: Saltémonos las disculpas, creo que todas lamentamos cosas… hay algo más que quieran decirme o preguntarme?

Sorpresa, hay, entre las cinco se observan un momento, bastante inseguras…

Rainbow: … bu… bua… a… um, cómo… cómo es…. Crystal… dicen que… es una escuela estricta…?

La pregunta es tosca, y su voz la hace zona peor… pero al menos el silencio fue roto… si?

Sunset: jm, si, bastante. Los maestros ni siquiera miran a los estudiantes, solo hablan y hablan y escriben cosas en la pizarra. No parece que les importe si prestan atención o no.

Tras la respuesta, llega otro silencio. A la vez que la señora Cake se acerca y entrega a Sunset su pedido, ella lo toma, agradece y empieza a beber.

Las cinco vuelven a ponerse un poco nerviosas.

Rarity: am y… cómo te va a ti…? Bueno, siempre fuiste muy inteligente no será… mucho problema para ti verdad?

Sunset se permite un par de tragos antes de contestar.

Sunset: me va bien si… es pesado, pero trato de… no dar mucha atención y solo centrarme en lo básico. Ya saben, solo pasar de curso.

Rarity: ya veo… si, lo imaginé…

Hay otro silencio, mientras Sunset sigue bebiendo su malteada.

Aplejack: oye… um, cómo conociste a… ya sabes… la… otra, Twilight?

Sunset parece dudar un momento sobre como responder. Tras otro trago, lo hace.

Sunset: solo nos cruzamos cuando llegué a Crystal. Al parecer ella ha estudiado ahí toda la secundaria.

Rainbow: y… cómo es ella? Es… cómo la princesa?

Sunset: hm, es parecida en cierta forma, pero a la vez… es alguien muy diferente. La verdad, no podría decir que se parecen. … sigue siendo como la princesa, pero a la vez, no es la princesa… eso… no tiene mucho sentido verdad…?

Hay una pausa, y luego Rainbow no puede evitar un par de risas.

Rainbow: ja ja no, pero… creo que entiendo lo que dices.

Fluttershy: … y tú… bueno… ella es… ustedes, son amigas…?

La pregunta es un tanto temerosa, incluso para ella, y de nuevo, Sunset parece dudar como responder.

Sunset: … si, somos amigas… la verdad, no esperaba conocer a nadie en Crystal, pero las cosas pasaron y… ahora tengo varias amigas ahí…

La respuesta deprime a todas, aunque intentan mantener sonrisas. Exceptuando a Fluttershy quien solo baja la mirada, y Diane que mantiene su expresión neutra.

Applejack: … y… también tienes… otra banda…

El comentario hace a la mesa más silenciosa… y de alguna manera… más fría…

Sunset: … así que vieron eso…

Rainbow: je… difícil no hacerlo… el vídeo está en prácticamente cada página de música.

Sunset: lo sé… no es lo que esperaba…

Fluttershy: um…qué esperabas…?

Sunset: no lo sé… solo me uní porque… bueno, las otras me acabaron convenciendo. No esperaba tal resultado, solo… creí que sería una banda, sin más…

Rainbow: je… suena… como nuestra banda…

Otro comentario que gana un aire frío en la mesa. Aunque hace pensar a Sunset…

Sunset: … qué pasó con la banda?

Todas se sorprenden un poco ante la pregunta.

Sunset: las ví ahí pero… los instrumentos… qué pasó con las prácticas?

Todas se ven inseguras de cómo responder… Diane habla en su voz neutra.

Diane: ya no existe la banda.

Sunset: … qué? Por qué no?

Diane: no podemos tocar.

La respuesta solo deja a Sunset más confusa.

Applejack: aunque lo intentamos, no podemos hacer música, desafinamos y… no podemos hacer sonar ni una sola nota.

Sunset: … y eso por qué? Ustedes son excelentes.

Applejack: no lo sabemos… desde hace semanas… no conseguimos tocar bien. Y no son los instrumentos, somos nosotras…

Sunset no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado confundida por esa información. Ninguna de ellas tampoco habló, muy deprimidas para hacerlo…

Sunset: … eso es estúpido. Se que todo el asunto nos ha afectado a todas. Pero no es razón para dejar de tocar.

Rarity: no es que… quisiéramos, es que…

Diane: no podemos, ya no servimos para eso.

La voz de la peli rosada hace a Sunset levantar una ceja. Más pronto olvida eso y retoma el tema.

Sunset: … desde cuando el no poder hacer algo las ha detenido de hacerlo?

La pregunta gana intriga de todas.

Sunset: las conozco desde hace relativamente poco, pero nunca he visto que ustedes se rindan a la hora de conseguir lo que quieren. Rainbow en los deportes, Rarity con los vestidos, Pinkie nunca deja sin acabar una fiesta.

La frase solo recibe el silencio de todas.

Fluttershy: pero… esto es…

Sunset: … miren, me fui de Canterlot porque estaba cansada de llorar. Cansada de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, era mucho para mí. … dolía mucho…

La culpa vuelve a cernirse sobre las cinco…

Sunset: por eso, decidí olvidarlo. No quería seguir viviendo con el pensamiento y sentimiento que allí tenía. Quería seguir adelante. … y eso es lo que ustedes deben hacer ahora.

Todas levantan la vista para ver a la ex equina, ella tras ver que ha tomado toda su malteada se cruza de brazos y les da una mirada neutra.

Sunset: todo el asunto de Anon-A-Miss se ha salido de control. Ustedes ya no son las mismas, y eso es lamentable.

No hay respuesta salvo el silencio y el desconcierto.

Sunset: no pueden seguir afectándose por esto. Deben dejar esto atrás y seguir sus vidas.

Rainbow: … pero… tú… nosotras…

Applejack: … no queremos olvidarte…

Sunset cierra los ojos, pero mantiene su expresión neutral.

Sunset: … si… y yo no puedo olvidarlas a ustedes…

Hay sorpresa en todas.

Sunset: … lo intenté, pero… de alguna forma… las cosas que hago terminan llevándome de vuelta a ustedes. … quise ir a Canterlot y asegurarme que todo el asunto había pasado, en lugar de eso, vi a toda la escuela sumida en él. … que fracaso…

Apoya un codo en la mea y en su mano tu frente.

Fluttershy: pero es que… lo sentimos…

Sunset: yo también sentí lo que hice antes del baile de otoño.

Responde alzando la vista hacia todas.

Sunset: pero no me quedé llorando. Aunque me sentía mal, intenté hacer lo mejor.

Rainbow: pero… quisimos hablarte y-

Sunset: la escuela me rechazó en ese entonces, pero seguí intentando.

Aquello las deja a todas sorprendidas. Sunset acaba desviando la mirada y cerrando los ojos antes de seguir hablando.

Sunset: … claro, ustedes ayudaron. Y… ahí está el punto.

Regresa su mirada para verlas.

Sunset: a veces pasan cosas, o hacemos cosas, que luego nos hacen arrepentirnos. Pero ponernos a llorar, no lo hará mejor. Yo no estuve sola esa vez, y ustedes no lo están ahora.

Se pone de pie, y se permite un estirón, se frota el cuello y las mira una vez más.

Sunset: dejen de lamentarse tanto. Ustedes no son así. El incidente de Anon-A-Miss no terminará, hasta que ustedes decidan terminarlo. Y lo mismo va para la escuela.

Se gira y tras suspirar por la nariz da algunos pasos. No tarda en ser detenida por la voz de Rainbow.

Rainbow: espera! Sunset!

Se gira para hacerle frente, la chica cromática se había puesto de pie y la mira con incertidumbre, pero determinada.

Rainbow: … por qué nos dices todo esto…?

No le responde de inmediato, mirando hacia abajo medita sobre su respuesta.

Sunset: … yo también fui parte de Anon-A-Miss. Y… es algo que quiero dejar atrás. Pero no podré, hasta que Canterlot lo haga, y que todo sea como antes.

Diane se levanta y se coloca detrás de Rainbow para verla.

Diane: no puede ser como antes. Tú ya no estás.

Sunset: quizás no, pero no significa que todo deba quedar así.

Se gira por completo para hacer frente a ambas, y a las demás quienes también se levantan.

Sunset: … yo tengo una vida nueva. En Crystal tengo amigas, y personas en quienes confío.

Bajan sus miradas un momento, pero miran a la chica de reojo.

Sunset: … pero… no es lo mismo que estar con ustedes…

Todas alzan la mirada sorprendidas…

Sunset: … la confianza es un jarrón, si lo rompes, aunque lo pegues, nunca será lo mismo otra vez. Incluso si un día llego a perdonarlas, nunca será lo mismo entre nosotras. Pero puedes desechar ese jarrón, o dejarlo en su lugar, y seguir viviendo, incluso con ese defecto.

Hace un pausa, observando como todas parecen meditar sobre eso…

Sunset: yo hice mi elección, ahora… les toca a ustedes. ... y a Canterlot.

Hay otro silencio, tras un profunda respiración, Sunset vuelve a girarse y sale del local.

Las cinco quedan de pie en sus lugares, todas sumidas en los pensamientos que su antes amiga acaba de dejarles…

* * *

Tras cerrar la puerta, y torturarse accidentalmente por inhalar y suspirar el aire invernal. Sunset queda en silencio un momento…

Sunset: … bueno… fue mejor de lo esperado…

Se pone a caminar…

* * *

 _No estaba segura cundo tiempo o que tan lejos caminó, su mente estaba centrada en… nada realmente… no tenía pensamientos… solo, calma… una calma que había buscado desde hace mucho._

Una vibración y suave entonación en su bolsillo la hace sacar y ver su celular. Un mensaje.

 _-"Podemos conservar tu número? …"-_

Tras un momento de duda, envía su respuesta.

 _-"No me llamen, si yo no las llamo"-_

 _Eso lo haría, se arrepentiría de eso? Quizás. Pero poco podía hacer su vida más complicada de lo que ya era, así que… daba un poco igual._

Con ese pensamiento está por guardar su teléfono, pero esta vez hay una llamada.

Sunset: … hola? … hey Twi, qué pasa? … um, el centro comercial? … je, de acuerdo, pero estoy algo lejos. … bien nos vemos en una hora.

Termina la llamada, guarda su teléfono, y toma una respiración, nuevamente haciéndose una tortura personal accidental. Una así una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

* * *

Llega al centro comercial. Ve a la chica de lentes agitar su brazo para saludarla y llamarla. La chica de googles, la de los audífonos y la joven elegante están ahí también.

Sonríe al llegar con ellas, y es recibida por sonrisas igualmente.

Pasan esa tarde paseando y disfrutando del simple hecho de estar en grupo…

 _ **Saben… es raro, y bastante molesto.**_

 _ **Siempre que quiero algo, termino en una situación lamentable…**_

Entran en una tienda de música, una de deportes, una boutique, y una casa de comidas.

 _ **Quise ser poderosa y una gobernante, y cuando lo obtuve, acabé sola en un cráter, sin nadie conmigo…**_

 _ **Luego quise ser aceptada, y cuando lo fui, terminé luego siendo rechazada y abandonada…**_

Acabado el día se despiden y cada quien va por su cuenta. Sunset se regresa a su hogar, aunque se detiene para ver las sombras cubrir las calles y de la ciudad…

Pronto el alumbrado público se enciende, quedando un farol justo sobre ella.

 _ **Y cuando quise olvidar eso, y pasar de todo, sin que nadie se fijara en mí, acabé siendo el centro de atención en más de una forma…**_

Sigue su camino…

* * *

Una mañana en Canterlot, las Rainbooms se reúnen en su sala de prácticas…

 _ **Supongo que la vida, no siempre es como queremos. Que a veces suceden cosas que nos hacen mal…**_

Ninguna habla, no parecen saber que hacer… hasta que Rainbow… decide tomar su guitarra…

 _ **Y cuando eso pasa… solo queremos alejarnos del problema.**_

La sorpresa de todos es enorme, incluso de Rainbow… al oír como la guitarra… vuelve a sonar… de la forma que una vez lo hizo…

* * *

 _ **Pero parece que entre más tratas de evitar los problemas, estos solo vuelven más y más…**_

Ditzy Doo sigue repartiendo muffins calientes a todos en la escuela, recibiendo una que otra sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Flash se cerciora de dejar seguro en su casillero, ese libro tan importante.

Es entonces que Ditzy le extiende un muffin, que él acepta gustoso.

* * *

 _ **Sin embargo… tampoco creo factible que te centres en ellos, y sigas lastimándote.**_

Viendo el estado deprimido de Octavia, Vinyl le coloca sus audífonos, y le pone algo de buena música, lo que hace a la peli negra sonreír suavemente. Ambas caminan hasta encontrarse con Lyra y Bon Bon, quienes parecen estarlas esperando.

* * *

 _ **No se si sea correcto de mí dar consejos, o si estos puedan ser útiles a todos…**_

El ambiente en Crystal es tan animado como ha sido últimamente, con los estudiantes saludándose y sonriéndose unos a otros. Los maestros y clases no han cambiado, pero en los pasillos, puede sentirse un aire muy diferente al que la escuela tenía antes.

* * *

 _ **Pero creo que pude aprender algo de todo esto.**_

La joven pony princesa observa el cielo desde un balcón de su castillo. Deja el viento mover su melena. Al oír un llamado baja la mirada, y ve a sus amigas esperándola abajo. Sonríe y con un salto extiende sus alas, llegando con ellas.

* * *

La directora de Canterlot queda de pie frente a la entrada de ese bar. Con viento nocturno soplando sobre ella, parece dudar.

Siente a alguien detrás, se voltea y ve a Adagio. Se observan un momento, hasta que la sirena avanza, abriendo la puerta del bar, se gira dejando espacio para la mujer.

 _ **Que aunque no puedas reparar un error, si puedes superarlo, y seguir adelante.**_

Se queda inmóvil un momento, pero al final sonríe, y niega con la cabeza. La peli naranjo sonríe un momento, y luego solo se adentra en el lugar cerrando la puerta.

La mujer queda sola en el lugar, hasta que su hermana menor se le acerca, se sonríen, y luego se retiran.

* * *

Sunset camina con calma, la capa de nieve en la acera, poco a poco se va derritiendo. Las nubes en el cielo se van apaciguando, lentamente el sol empieza a traspasarlas…

 _ **No te ocultes entre sombras.**_

Se detiene, mira hacia la hierba, se inclina, y apartando un poco la nieve…

 _ **Por muy frío que sea el invierno…**_

Un pequeño brote se levanta, se abre, aunque solo una pizca, pero lo suficiente para dejar distinguir sus colores dentro.

… _**siempre llegará la primavera.**_

Sonríe, se levanta, y sigue caminando.

.

.

.

 _ **Sunset Among Shadows**_

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 **Pues bien, hasta aquí, creo que no soy muy bueno con esto de los finales, pero espero que les huela a limón je je. Nada más gente, los quiero y gracias por todo. Bye n_n/**


	45. Finale

En su sala, Fenixyz danzando solo.

Fenixyz: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarela~ que el cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena~ dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarela~! Ehhhh-AHHHHHH!

Grita al girarse a tu monitor.

Fenixyz: oh... ya llegaron... je je... perdonen no me fijé que ya era sábado. Bueno ujum! bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Nah! es broma, el anterior fue el último, no queda más.

Se sienta en su sillón y toma un vaso de gaseosa de una mesita.

Fenixyz: esto es solo un agregado, que pongo porque es mi fic y me da la gana je je.

Da un sorbo. Suspira satisfecho.

Fenixyz: Pués bueno, no me canso de agradecer a todos los que han venido. Nunca creí, que esta historia se haría tan popular, honestamente creí que pasaría desapercibida y bueno, me equivoqué je je.

Tomando su consola de nintendo 3DS se pone a jugar pokémon.

Fenixyz: Debo decir, lo dije desde el prólogo, y es que, yo no me he leído de cómic de Anon-A-Miss. De hecho, la cosa la conocí gracias a un fanfic, que encontré en Fimfiction buscando historias que incluyeran a Sunset y las Dazzling, llamado "In a time of need". Qué puedo decir? Son mis personajes favoritas de esta pseudofranquicia.

Mientras sigue jugando pokémon da otro trago a su gaseosa.

Fenixyz: en ese fic hablaban sobre una cosa llamada "Anon-A-Miss", lo mencionaban mucho, y yo no tenía idea de lo que era, pensé que se trataba de algún fic anterior a ese, pero no. Pregunté a San Google, y así me enteré de ese cómic.

Su pokémon se debilita.

Fenixyz: ugh! malditos críticos. En fin, aunque en un principio, no le di tanta importancia, después me puse a buscar si había más fics, y vaya que los había. Fimfiction tenía una gran número de fics referentes a la cosas de Anon-A-Miss, y con la curiosidad me puse a leerlos y así fui conociendo un poco el universo.

Termina su gaseosa y sigue jugando.

Fenixyz: Nunca leí el cómic, básicamente porque la historia me parecía, bastante ridícula, digo la escuela, contra Sunset por una página, es... sinceramente es estúpido. Pero bueno, algunos de esos fics eran interesantes.

Mientras sigue jugando se levanta y va a la cocina.

Fenixyz: no se cuando ni porque, pero empecé a notar algo, que me pareció muy curioso.

De la nevera saca un plato con un sanwich.

Fenixyz: y es que en todos siempre ponían a Sunset, completamente traumada y sentimental, siempre llorando y lamentándose. Que está bien, es entendible.

Regresa a la sala y se vuelve a sentar dandole una mordida al sanwich.

Fenixyz: Zin Duba eza zituación pombría a Zunzet azí...

Traga.

Fenixyz: Pero no dejaba de pensar... Sunset es una chica de caracter fuerte, se ve eso en cada película.

Deja la consola y mira a tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: No solo en la primera, en Rainbow Rocks, se hartó de la actitud de todas y las regañó para que dejaran de ser idiotas, en Frienship Games se molestó con Twilight por los errores de ella, incluso en Everfree, tuvo que ponerse dura con Twilight para que esta dejara de tener miedo. Sunset tiene un caracter bastante fuerte.

Da otra mordida al sanwich y lo traga antes de hablar.

Fenixyz: así que pensé, esta cosa Anon-A-Miss, la pondría mal, triste, si, pero... debería haber, un punto, en el que no aguantara, en el que... se enfadara. Un momento en el que ya no aguantaría la agresión, y empezaría a responder. Al menos, es lo que me imaginaba.

Con otra mordida mastica en silencio por un momento.

Fenixyz: Pero quizás soy el único que lo imaginó... porque aunque quise buscar, no encontré un fic donde ocurriera eso, al menos... no de la forma que esperaba.

Dejando el sanwich vuelve a tomar la consola.

Fenixyz: exceptuando el fanfic de Anon-A-Miss de Dainn, un usuario de esta página y también de Fimfiction. Sin querer dar spoiler, el final de ese fic si es algo que yo creo que pasaría en una historia como esta, es la respuesta que yo esperaría de Sunset.

Mientras juega da otra mordida al sanwich.

Fenixyz: Finalmente, luego de meditar, dudar, y pensar si valía la pena, decidí hacer esto, Sunset Among Shadows es mi interpretación de como Sunset reaccionaría ante toda la cosa. No mentiré, leí varios fics para inspirarme y darme ideas, uno en particular, "Sunset Past the Horizont", donde ella va a Crystal fue quizás mi mayor fuente.

Con una mordida más se termina el sanwich.

Fenixyz: Y bueno, así es como nació este fic, que honestamente no tenía pensado que llegara a ser lo que es.

Dejando la consola de lado va y deja el plato en el lavado. Luego mira a tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: Solo quería mostrar a Sunset con esa actitud, no sabía bien hacia donde quería llevar la historia, pensé en muchas ideas. Pensé en incluir Frienship Games, con una Sunset, rencorosa y dispuesta a aplastar a Canterlot como venganza. Pero nunca pude desarrollar bien esa idea porque, no habría competencia contra Canterlot, sin Sunset, y sin la princesa, Crystal tendría todas las de ganar, tampoco sabría como hacer, o si hacer, lo de la transformación maligna, no se... no terminaba de llegar a nada, y sentía que sería una trama extra sin mucha fuente.

Se regresa a la sala, esta vez sentándose en la computadora de escritorio del lugar, la enciende.

Fenixyz: me centré en solo ponerla en Crystal y ver que se me ocurría. Sci-Twi ya estaba allí, y agregué a Sonata porque como dije, me encantan las Dazzlings, son mis favoritas luego de Sunset. Quizás se preguntan porque no están las tres como estudiantes, simplemente sentía que no quedaba.

Accede a su usuario en la computadora.

Fenixyz: Yo veo a las tres como hermanas, siendo Adagio la mayor, ella preferiría hacer algo más de provecho que ir a la escuela. y Aria, odia todo je je, así que dudo que aceptaría hacer tal cosa. Así que solo quedaba Sonata, la más pequeña, y que nunca desobedece a su hermana y líder. Hacerla interactuar con Sunset no fue difícil.

Accede a internet y a Fanfiction net

Fenixyz: Y bueno, así fue como empezó esta locura, y honestamente, no puedo creer hasta donde llegó.

Se pone a revisar los datos de Sunset Among Shadows.

Fenixyz: son más de 40 capítulos, más de 40. Eso es, sumar los caps de Mirage Shimmer y Silent Dazzlings. Y saben... esta historia no la hice yo, no...

Mira a tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: Sunset Among Shadows no la hice yo. La hicimos todos. Si, tú, lector y/o lectora que estás leyendo, y quiero pensar que has leído toda esta historia, has hecho esto.

Saliendo del fic ve los mensajes privados y en otra pestaña los reviews.

Fenixyz: Porque ustedes, me han enviado sus ánimos, sus buenas opiniones, y más de una idea ha venido a ustedes para formar este fic. Este fic no es mío, es de todos, porque todos ustedes ayudaron a hacerlo, así que pueden ir, decirle a sus amigos, "Miren! yo hice este fic! y estoy orgulloso de él!" porque yo estoy orgulloso de lo que hemos hecho. Y quiero creer que ustedes también pueden estarlo.

Pasando por las páginas de los reviews los relee de vistazo.

Fenixyz: Yo jamás creí que esto crecería hasta aquí, y honestamente, podría haber sido más grande aún, aún tenía ideas, y sub tramas que podría haber agregado.

se daja caer en la silla recostándose en el respaldo.

Fenixyz: Pero como dije antes, creo que ya... se había extendido mucho. No tenía intensión de que fuera tan largo y... bueno, como gustó tanto, y honestamente a mí también me gustó demasiado, quise seguir y seguir, pero llegó un punto en que... dije, no, ya... ya es suficiente hay... hay más cosas que quiero hacer y... no creo poder seguir dándole vida a este.

Regresando a su posición normal empieza a escribir en la computadora.

Fenixyz: incluso luego de pensar eso la historia se siguió extendiendo, más de lo que yo mismo esperaba.

Ve a tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: la magia de la escritura supongo. Llega un momento en que ya no tienes control de la historia, y esta toma sus propias decisiones.

Regresa su atención a la pantalla.

Fenixyz: Bueno, no hay mucho más, creo.

Vuelve a ver a tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: Um, si debo disculparme, que de seguro había quienes esperaban que Sunset acabara con alguna, o varias, de sus candidatas, y/o con Flash. Pero honestamente la intensión del fic nunca fue darle una pareja, simplemente agregué eso a modo de desarrollo, y una pequeña prueba, a ver como me salía Sunset en tal situación.

Se acerca y habla suavecito.

Fenixyz: y aquí entre nos, es lo único que se me ocurría para usar a Sunny Flare, o sea, esa chica ni personalidad tiene, no sabía que hacer para incluirla en la historia.

Retoma su escritura en la computadora.

Fenixyz: Pero bueno, luego de decidir terminar, descarté varias ideas, acorté algunas, decidí solo, ignorar o terminar pronto algunas sub tramas, y solo me quedaba, escoger el final.

Girándose un poco en la silla acomoda un brazo sobre el respaldo de esta.

Fenixyz: me costó decidir cual sería el más apropiado, y probablemente habrá muchos a los que no les termina de convencer, pero pienso, es el más acorde a todo. Sunset, aunque molesta y rencorosa, sigue siendo una persona, amable, de buen corazón, y aunque ella lo intente, la verdad es que la magia de la amistad está con ella, así que, no puede permanecer molesta para siempre. Aunque no llegue a perdonar, no es alguien que pueda guardar rencor. Tarde o temprano olvidaría su enojo, y acabaría por preocuparse por los demás, porque ella es así.

Se reacomoda esta vez apoyando el codo sobre el escritorio.

Fenixyz: Poco más que decir del final, Canterlot y las Rainbooms, tendrán que aprender a dejar todo lo malo atrás, poco a poco tendrán que seguir adelante, incluso sin Sunset. Sunset misma pasó por eso, dos veces, y pudo recuperarse, así que, ahora les toca a ellas y a la escuela. La princesa Twilight se mejorará, está en Equestria, y rodeada de sus amigas, así que no habrá problema con ella.

Vuelve a girarse, y termina el escrito de la computadora.

Fenixyz: Yo por mi parte, ahora que eso acabó, me centraré en mis siguientes proyectos. Empezaré, bueno, realmente ya empecé, "Sunset Dawn", que completará la trilogía de mis fics de Equestria Girls. "Silent Dazzlings", "Mirage Shimmer" y ahora "Sunset Dawn", .. cuyo nombre aún no me acaba de convencer..., será muy probablemente la historia que de cierre a todo eso.

Se levanta y vuelve a ver tu pantalla.

Fenixyz: Con todo lo que tenía por decir, solo me resta invitarlos a leerla cuando la publique, y si les interesa y hay alguien que sea fan de Ever After High, también estoy trabajando en un fic de eso. También, AnToBeatriz, una lectora fiel de este fic, me ha pedido, y le he autorizado, subir Sunset Among Shadows en la pagina de wattpad, ella ha corregido errores, no se si agregue o quite algo de la trama, pero si quieren releer la historia en otro formato, pueden pasar a verla. De la misma manera, otro lector me ha pedido, permitirle hacer una clase de "secuela" a esta historia, su nombre es "horizon records" y la historia es "SAS: la leyenda de sombra Mastroianni". Pueden echarle un ojo, yo lo haré, quiero ver que va a hacer.

Saca su celular y empieza a leer.

Fenixyz: ronda de saludos! Primero que nada, TsukihimePrincess, te molesta si te digo Tsuki? je je, mi más fiel lectora que se ha leído todo lo que tengo, gracias por siempre estar ahí.

Baja un poco en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Fenixyz: gracias especiales a Zultanita, AnToBeatriz, Soldado Dragon, SunsetS Shipper, Avro 683 Lancaster, KrisKakis, Naoto S, Rivera92, que por cierto pásense por el fic de Anon-A-Miss de Rivera92 está muy bueno, lacho12, y Filomental. Grandes lectores, mejores seguidores, gracias por seguir fielmente esta historia, y espero poder verlos en próximos proyectos.

Vuelve a tocar el celular.

Fenixyz: Gracias también, USS Infinity U.N.S.C., Maca1303, Shinigamipony17, jade, twidash856, shaman, x-Chappy-x, shadow9896, max208, Ramtfrik, Alto Conocedor, maestro jedi, Cielo Almora, NewSilverWolf94, PonySky XD, Bronislaw Ulianov, DTLA1992, Tenzalucard123, kaiser0kolovos, Skydark Sun, omegdiscord, y xXxLeoNardxXx. Y gracias a horizon records y los Guests que han venido.

Toma una respiración profunda para recuperar el aire.

FEnixyz: y gracias por follows y favoritos a, 606 Grace, Alexander97, AnimeXp, De5d311o, Dragshot, DrakosAlex, Lia V. Zamora, MRA999, Observador Del Destino, SoundtrackFan, Spero Tenebris, Winter Spectre, Wolfrum, Alexandervallejo144, drak heart knight-ivan, darkkitsune01, alexandervallejo144, ghost994, leyte07, little tigress, lovaticmunk98, sebastianar1856, striker072, Ancestro, Dual Beast Hunt, Julian the Dreamer, Lorenmar, sigma123, y SYD BARRETT POWALSKY.

Vuelve a respirar profundo y exhala igual.

Fenixyz: uff... el lado malo, de tener una historia popular...

Respira profundo, cansado.

Fenixyz: ... ah... ah! una última cosa... sobre... el tipo ese... Winter White... Tercero... am... saben, originalmente, iba a haber una escena, en un capítulo... donde se veía eso... de Winter, enfrentando a Sunset en el pasillo...

Toma una respiración profunda.

Fenixyz: pero, cuando busqué entre los caps, la escena, para poner en una nota del capítulo, resulta, que la escena no existía. Si, tirame un huevo, lo merezco.

Suspira.

Fenixyz: en mi retraso mental, debí borrar la escena de ese episodio sin darme cuenta. O sea, se suponía... que llegando a la parte donde se descubre que él había creado el blog, yo pondría la nota, con el cap donde él aparece, y ahí todos leerían el capítulo y la escena, y dirían "aaaaaah ese tipo, lo había olvidado". Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero como la escena no existía, bueno, solo quiero aclarar, que no tenía intensión de que el culpable fuera un tipo random que cree en el último momento, se suponía que fuera sorpresa, pero no así.

Otro suspiro.

Fenixyz: bueno, era eso... oye AnTo, si me lees, arregla eso si? pon la escena en algún capítulo para que, quede mejor, gracias. ... ahora, si no les molesta, creo que me quedaré inconsciente en el suelo un rato.

Y lo hace...

...

...

Deja el monitor encendido... con lo que escribió...

...

...

* * *

...

La oficina tan oscura y casi siniestra, como es su costumbre...

La directora, con su postura firme, pero su cabeza baja mirando al suelo... su semblante serio carente de emoción.

... Se pasea por la habitación... sumida en sus propios pensamientos... pensamientos de...

...

Cinch: ... Sunset Shimmer...

El nombre de la chica escapa con una voz fría...

Cinch: no es la chica retraída que parecía. ... Es fuerte... es indomable, y por tanto.. no puede ser dominada.

Se hace silencio, camina hasta su escritorio y se apoya con una mano en él...

Cinch: desafiarla significa... cortejar... al peligro...

Se aparta, y en su lugar va hacia una pared, donde está colgado un calendario...

Cinch: pero hay más formas, de motivar, a una persona...

Levantando la mirada, ve el calendario...

Cinch: si el ave no se queda en la jaula, has que la jaula, quede en el ave.

Sonríe viendo la marca colocada en el calendario... una señal... y un escrito...

... _"Juegos de la Amistad"_...


	46. Final Alternativo

**Bueno para después no digan que no les doy regalo de navidad XP**

 **Aquí un final alternativo para Sunset Among Shadows!**

 **Algunos ya lo conocen, otros no, pero aquí les dejo para todos, es como una escena sucedida luego del final del fic y mejor ya me callo que para que explicarles cosas innecesarias, disfrútenlo :D**

* * *

Indigo: Cómo que te vas?!

El grito llama la atención de todos alrededor del patio de comidas en el centro comercial.

Sunset da un trago a su bebida mientras ve la cara sorprendida de todas.

Indigo: Lo digo de nuevo, CÓMO QUE TE VAS?!

Sunset: Indigo, deja de gritar.

Indigo quien había estado de pie por la sorpresa, se cae en su silla.

Ella, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest y Twilight no dejan de mirar a Sunset sin comprender lo que oyen.

Sunny: Sunset, querida, lamento decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo.

Lemon: A que viene eso de que te cambiarás de escuela?!

Sunset da los últimos tragos a su bebida antes de hablar.

Sunset: Si, lo estuve pensando y… verán… no creo que quedarme en Crystal sea la mejor opción.

Twilight: Pero… por qué…?

La voz de Twilight se nota cargada de pena, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sunset: Hay que ser realistas, Cinch no me dejará así nada más. Buscará la forma de… no se, hacerme algo. Aumentar mis tareas, hacerme limpiar los baños… no se. Algo hará conmigo.

Lemon está a punto de hablar.

Sunset: Y no! No hare de "Reina Demonio" otra vez.

Dice un tanto molesta. Lemon al instante se calla.

Sunset: … y no solo eso. Cinch quiere hacerme una mascota de la escuela, querrá ponerme en mas situaciones raras como aquella competencia deportiva.

Indigo: Que pasó con eso de que no la dejarías intimidarte?

Sunset: No la dejaría, pero no significa que quiera entrar en una guerra constante contra ella.

Lemon: Y te vas a ir por eso?!

Sunset hace silencio por un momento.

Sunset: No es solo eso.

La mirada de todas nunca se aparta de ella.

Sunset: … Miren, la razón por la que me fui de Canterlot fue para olvidar el pasado, y… la verdad… no funcionó…

Ninguna interrumpe, demasiado confundidas…

Sunset: Necesito… alejarme de todo eso, poder olvidar todo, y… temo… bueno… ya con todo lo ocurrido, no creo poder hacerlo en Crystal…

Las cuatro chicas quedan aún sorprendidas, y sumamente preocupadas…

Twilight: Pero Sunset… y… y nosotras…?

La mirada de todas hace ver que tienen esa pregunta.

Sunset no puede evitar bajar la mirada con dolor…

Sunset: Chicas, las conozco desde hace poco… pero… en verdad, las considero a todas mis amigas. Eso no cambiará.

Indigo: … no será igual sin ti en la escuela…

Sunset: Lo se, y lo siento… pero podremos seguirnos viendo. Podemos salir todas como ahora.

Ninguna parece convencida, lucen decaídas…

Sunny: … no podemos hacer nada para convencerte?

La respuesta tarda unos segundos.

Sunset: Lo siento… ya lo decidí.

Todas bajan la mirada…

Twilight lo intenta… pero no logra detener sus sollozos…Sunset al verla siente su corazón romperse…

Sunset: Twilight… por favor, no llores…

Twilight: Snif... lo siento… es que… snif… que voy a hacer si ti Sunset…? … volveré a estar sola…

Sunset le una sonrisa y mirada suave.

Sunset: Twilight, no seas tonta, ya no estás sola.

Le sonríe, y mueve un poco sus ojos, hace los ojos de Twiñight seguir su mirar, encontrando las sonrisas de Sunny, Lemon, incluso de Indigo. Tras sorprenderse un poco, no puede evitar su propia sonrisa, aunque la borra al poco rato…

Twilight: Aún así… sin ti…

Indigo: … no me gusta… pero… es tu decisión. No es que pueda obligarte a que te quedes.

Lemon: A menos que la raptemos y la tengamos amarrada en el baño de la escuela el resto del año.

Todas la miran…

Lemon: … no es que fuéramos a hacerlo…

Tras darse unos segundos, Sunny retoma la conversación.

Sunny: Bueno… si es tu deseo Sunset, lo respetaré. Pero no creas que vamos a dejarte así nada más.

Lemon: Si! Te conviene seguir practicando la guitarra porque las Sunset Among Shadows no se separan tan fácilmente.

Sunset: Lo tendré presente. Y claro, seguiremos siendo amigas aunque estudie en otro lado.

Se sonríen, Twilight consigue limpiar sus ojos, y tras detener sus sollozos también sonríe.

Lemon se apresura y pone la mano en el centro de la mesa, Indigo la ve un momento antes de poner su mano sobre la de ella. Sunny al verlas las imita, con un movimiento más suave, y Twilight hace igual.

Sunset las ve, le sonríen, ella misma sonríe, y une su mano a las de ellas. Tras unos segundos y otra sonrisa se separan. Indigo rompe el silencio.

Indigo: y… a que escuela vas a irte a todo esto?

Sunset parece pensar un momento, luego da un gesto algo divertido.

* * *

Queda sentada, viendo a aquella mujer inspeccionando sus documentos.

Mujer: … entonces… Sunset Shimmer, verdad…?

Asiente suavemente, un poco intrigada por la mirada que le da la mujer.

 _Aquella mujer viste un traje elegante sobre una camisa purpura, su rostro maquillado denota cuidado y dedicación a la estética, aunque un aura un tanto, gótica. Sus ojos, color rojo, casi la hacen ver como... un vampiro..._

Sunset sacude su cabeza apartando esos pensamientors raros, en su lugar ve a la mujer pasar su vista constantemente entre ella y el documento en su escritorio.

Tras un silencio, extraño… mira hacia un lado antes de aclararse la garganta.

Mujer: ujum, bien. Señorita Shimmer, mi nombre es Regina Trottigham, directora del Colegio Trottigham.

Se presenta sentándose recta en su silla y dando a la chica una mirada seria, pero respetuosa.

Sunset: un placer conocerla.

Regina T.: Bien, debo decir, que me ha sorprendido esta repentina solicitud para venir a mi escuela, pero en vista de que todos sus documentos está en orden…

Da otra mirada a los papeles.

Regina T.: … todos están en orden. Si, me complace darle la bienvenida.

Sunset parece algo confusa por la actitud de la mujer, pero prefiere solo sonreir.

Sunset: gracias directora.

Regina T.: espero no verla muy seguido por mi oficina.

Sunset: je je, descuide, no pasará.

Regina T.: muy bien, aquí, tiene su horario, su casillero, y todo lo que pueda necesitar. Espero se adapte bien a Trottingham.

Tomando la carpeta que la mujer le extiende, se levanta, da una reverencia, y se retira.

Al quedarse sola la mujer cambia su expresión por una de confusión, y cierta incredulidad…

* * *

Sunset relaja sus hombros y sonríe. Vistiendo la chaqueta que hace símbolo a la escuela se adentra en los pasillos.

Ningún estudiante alrededor le da mucha atención, pero ella no se preocupa por eso y solo sigue caminando.

Sunset: -pensando- muy bien! De nuevo, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo colegio, una nueva vida. Esta vez, no hay nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Solo la escuela.

Encuentra pronto su casillero, el cual está justo al doblar una esquina del pasillo. Revisa la combinación, y pronto guarda sus cosas.

Sunset: bien! Nueva vida, aquí voy!

Cierra el casillero y se dispone a irse, pero…

?: Sunset!

Oír su nombre la detiene, se gira, y sus ojos se abren… mucho…

?: ahí estás! Te he estado buscando!

Parpadea, mira, se frota los ojos, y vuelve a mirar… sigue viendo lo mismo…

La chica que se para frente a ella la ve con ligera molestia.

?: trajiste mi libro?

Sunset: … es esto una broma…?

Habla en voz algo baja mientras mira detenidamente a esa chica… viendo a…

?: por qué me miras así?

Sunset: … Twilight…?

 _Un deja-vú…_

 _La chica frente a ella, era idéntica a su amiga… solo… que su cabello parecía haber invertido sus colores… y en lugar de recogérselo lo lleva suelto, teniendo recogido su flequillo… vestía un suéter con cuello alto, y una falda del mismo color, con un símbolo curioso, similar a una luna con estrellas._

"Twilight" alza la ceja mientras sigue mirando a la ex equina.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, "Twilight" rueda los ojos y vuelve a hablar.

"Twilight": Sunset no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Necesito mi libro. … ahora.

Sunset no salía de su sorpresa…

Sunset: … yo… que… eh… eh?!

"Twilight": basta! Te dije que me trajeras mi libro hoy! Si me dices que lo olvidaste te juro que-

Su frase es cortada por un grito.

?: Sunset! Moondancer!

Ambos se giran, una chica enérgica con cabello azul y blanco, y una gran sonrisa se aparece corriendo, al llegar con ellas se desliza por el suelo a modo de frenar.

Chica: hey qué creen?! Habrá una maratón del Doctor Whooves este fin de semana!

"Twilight" rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

"Twilight": honestamente Minuette, no crees que te estás obsesionando con ese programa?

La chica ahora conocida, Minuette solo sonríe.

Minutte: oh vamos Moondancer! Es un programa genial! Hasta tú dejas de leer tus aburridos libros para verlo!

Sunset queda ligeramente intrigada al escuchar ese nombre.

Sunset: … "Moondancer"…?

Moondancer: reconozco que es interesante, pero lo tuyo se está convirtiendo en una obseción. Ahora, si nos disculpas, Sunset y yo estamos en medio de un asunto.

Moondancer regresa su atención a la ex equina, quien sigue demasiado sorprendida.

Moondancer: ahora sunset, donde está mi libro?

Sunset: … um… oye… creo que me estás confundiendo… verás yo-

Moondancer: Sunset Shimmer! te dije que necesitaba ese libro para mi clase de hoy! No me des excusas! Lo tienes o no?!

Sunset: pero es que yo-

Otra voz interrumpe la escena.

?: chicas!

Esta vez llega hasta ellas una chica vestida completamente de amarillo brillante, con cabello ciruleo.

Minuette: Lemon Hearts! Habrá una maratón de Doctor Whooves!

Lemon: a si? Eso suena interesante.

Minuette: "interesante"? es genial! Sunseet, Moondie y yo iremos a mi casa para verla, te vienes?!

Sunset: que yo que?

Moondancer: cuando dije que haría tal cosa?!

Lemon: claro! Será divertido!

Minuette: muy bien! Será la mejor noche de todas!

Moondancer gruñe con cierta molestia antes de regresar a ver a Sunset.

Moondancer: BASTA! Sunset! Dame mi libro ahora!

El grito la hace retroceder un poco, está por hablar-

Sunset: si si! Aquí lo tengo!

 _… esperen… eso no lo dijo ella…_

Sunset: aquí está! No te enojes yo-!

La sorpresa de oír su voz sin que estuviera hablando es rota cuando siente algo chocar contra ella… oye algo caer junto al suave grito de su propia voz…

Las tres chicas junto a ella también notan la conmoción, y al ver detrás de la pelifuego sus ojos, y bocas, se abren de sobremanera…

Sunset queda inmóvil un momento… hasta que decide girarse, mirar hacia abajo… ve…

Sunset: ay ay ay…

… Sunset se frota el punto del golpe, y tras ajustarse las gafas alza la mirada…

… Sunset sigue mirando hacia abajo…

… sus ojos se encuentran…

…

…

 _… silencio…_

Minuette: … LO SABÍA! Los Saturnyns intentan adueñarse de la escuela!

Grita desesperada usando a Lemon Hearts como un escudo.

Moondancer: … alguien explíqueme QUÉ ES ESTO!

Sunset estaba ajena a la sorpresa y exigencias de las demás, demasiado centrada en su reflejo tirado en el suelo frente a ella…

Vistiendo de rosa y amarillo, su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, y unos lentes negros asentados en su rostro… SU propio rostro…

La escena perdura durante unos momentos más…

Sunset: … -pensando- … debí ir a Manehattan.

Al mirar a las otras tres chicas, nota que estas la miran aún desconcertadas. Se regresa para ver a su yo, y tras unos segundos le extiende la mano.

La chica retrocede un poco, encogiéndose en señal de miedo… ignora eso y mantiene su mano extendida, luego de dudarlo… temblando… le da la mano, y Sunset la ayuda a levantarse.

Permanece el silencio un momento más, antes que la Sunset "nueva" vea a todas.

Sunset: ok… um… ya saben, como va la película esa, um, tienen dos opciones. Pueden olvidar que me vieron, e ignorar que existo durante el resto del año. O… pueden seguirme, y hacer sus vidas mucho, mucho más complicadas de lo que ya son.

No hay respuesta, todas siguen muy asombradas, salvo la Sunset de lentes, que se muestra nerviosa…

Sunset: … ustedes eligen.

Sin decir más, se hace espacio y camina por el pasillo.

Las cuatro chicas quedan mirándola aún sorprendidas y confundidas…

Minuette: … esto es súper!

Tras decir eso se apresura para alcanzar a la nueva, Lemon Hearts sonríe y se enconge de hombros antes de hacer lo mismo, Moondancer se sorprende un poco por ambas, pero prontamente se intriga, y las sigue, Sunset queda atrás, retrae sus brazos con algo de miedo, pero al verse sola, decide ir también.

Sunset no tarda en escuchar los pasos acercarse presurosos. Sonríe, y suspira.

Sunset: aquí vamos de nuevo.

Apresura el paso, con las cuatro detrás de ella.

* * *

 **YAY pues ahí. Este era uno de los finales con que me debatía para la historia, pero, me gustó más el que puse, pero lo comparto con ustedes porque los quiero n_n**

 **NOTA: no tengo pensado seguir esta línea de la historia.**

 **(o si? ¬.¬)**

 **ja ja nah!**

 **...**

 **(...o si?)**

 **JA JA espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
